¡Un asunto conejudo! - Zootopia (Zootrópolis)
by Raygirl13
Summary: La relación entre Judy y Nick es muy profesional... pero cuando la pequeña Karin le cuenta a sus padres que su hermanita del alma está trabajando con un zorro, Judy se verá obligada a regresar a Bunny Burrows. Lo que no imagina es... que Nick no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Un lío conejudo, un romance y algo más que una cuestión de "tradiciones" con un toque emocionante.
1. Capítulo 1: El favor

Buenas a todos y todas!

Hace décadas que no he escrito nada en fanfiction, tal vez por todo el trabajo que tengo o simplemente porque mis ganas no habían encontrado otro "fandom" en el que echar raíces. A pesar de tener otras historias, creo que queda claro que mi preferencia son las historias con animales o anthros, y es por esa razón que me he lanzado a la piscina con Zootopia.

La ví hace un par de días y me conmovió. Historia, personajes, gráficos, todo en ella la convierten en una pieza indispensable para mí, casi como la sensación que sentí la primera vez que vi _Basil, el Ratón Superdetective_.

Dicho esto, os traigo mi nueva obra, esperando que os guste. No puedo actualizarla regularmente, por ello os aconsejo que la añadáis a vuestra lista de alertas para cuando suba un nuevo capítulo. Desconozco cuántos tendrá pero, conociéndome, seguro que llegaré a los 10 o más.

 **Una nota importante antes de dejaros ya leerla.**

Tened en cuenta que el oficio de **Veterinaria** , equivale aquí al de **Doctor/a**. Y también que **un año para los conejos equivale a 12 para los humanos**. En otras palabras, un conejo con un año de edad, es un adolescente. (El promedio de vida de un conejo es entre 9 a 12 años. El de un humano actualmente estaría en los 70-80 más o menos).

Y ahora sí. Sin más dilación, voilà la historia...

 _***¡Un asunto conejudo! - Zootopia***_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El favor**_

Judy Hopps caminaba de arriba abajo de la sala, esquivando los escritorios de los demás agentes mientras murmuraba maldiciones entre dientes.

Nick Wilde, se la miraba con un buen café doble entre sus peludas patas, siguiéndola con los ojos de un lado a otro, en calma total. No obstante, ver a su compañera de fatigas en dicho estado de estrés no era lo habitual. Es cierto que a veces necesitaba un poco de adrenalina cuando no había casos que resolver, justo como esa mañana… pero esta vez era por un motivo muy diferente.

—Por muchas "vueltas" que le des a este asunto, no va a cambiar.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Judy se dio la vuelta para encararlo con una naricilla inquieta. —Pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Viéndote así diría que no estás contenta de que venga.

—¡Bobadas! ¡Claro que estoy contenta! Es sólo que… —la conejita suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer en la butaca giratoria detrás de su mesa. —Bastante me costó convencer a mis padres de que era una buena idea convertirme en policía. Ahora probablemente me estarán echando las culpas de todo.

—Pues es más bien una tontería. —Comentó el zorro. —No entiendo qué tiene de malo que tu hermana pequeña quiera parecerse a tí. Además, ¿no eras tú la que decía que cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera en Zootopia? —Su expresión de listillo consiguió fruncir el ceño de "Zanahorias", mote que le había puesto cuando se habían conocido.

—No me molesta que quiera parecerse a mí. Pero Karin es demasiado… entusiasta. Y a veces no ve los límites. Se lo toma todo con demasiada seriedad y… —Nick la miraba con una ceja arqueada y una cómplice sonrisa que delataba lo que estaba pensando.

Judy no era precisamente lo contrario de cuanto estaba describiendo. Si bien su hermanita era más joven e inexperta, ella no había demostrado ser más madura al llegar a Zootopia. Ya desde su primer día en los parquímetros, su bondad e inocencia la habían conducido a dejarse manipular, y no precisamente por el "malo" de la película. Es más, su energía había conseguido arrastrarlo a él hasta el puesto que ocupaba ahora en el distrito, pero a un precio que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos.

—¡Argh! —apretó sus manitas, convertidas en puños diminutos a ambos lados de su silla. —¡Vale, tienes razón, yo también era así! Pero es precisamente por ello que tengo que hacerle ver la realidad. Además, se ha empeñado en que quiere ver el lugar donde trabajo. ¡Como si este fuera un lugar para una cría!

—Esto… —Nich se acercó el café a los labios —¿no estás actuando un poco como tus padres ahora mismo?

Judy abrió unos ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba sobreactuando un poco.

Suspiró y se llevó una pata a la frente, intentando serenarse del dolor que cabeza que comenzaba a desarrollarse.

—Tienes razón. Yo… —terminó por hundir el rostro en los brazos, anclados en la superficie del escritorio —ya me parezco a mi madre.

El silencio restó unos segundos mientras el zorro bebía otro sorbo de su café. Con intención de animarla un poco, atrapó la bolsa que había traído consigo de Zookin donuts y se la ofreció.

—¿Una rosquilla para pasar el mal trago?

La conejita levantó la vista con una sonrisa débil, algo más tranquila, y alargó su pata para atrapar su favorito, mermerlada de zanahoria y chocolate glaseado. La mágia del azúcar consiguió cambiar un poco su estado de ánimo.

—Bueno… al menos podré pasar el fin de semana con ella. No me habría gustado tener que dejarla en el piso para venir a trabajar.

—Sí, tienes suerte de que el jefe te haya dado el sábado libre. —Nick bajó las orejas, escondiendo una mueca tras su vaso humeante. —No todos podemos permitirnos ese lujo.

Ella sonrió un poco más.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, habría preferido venir en tu lugar en vez de… —de pronto, la cabeza se le iluminó. —¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tú vienes a trabajar el sábado!

—Eso, regodéate en mi miseria. —Le espetó él poniéndose de morros.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —Ella se impulsó hacia delante con las patas para quedar frente a frente con él. —¡Me refiero a que estarás aquí cuando Karin venga! Lo que significa que puedes echarme un cable.

Nick arqueó una ceja, desconfiado.

—Especifica… lo que entiendes por "echarte un cable".

Judy regresó a su posición y entrelazó las patas delanteras mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus delicados dedos.

—Karin está convencida de que ser policía es lo más. —Comenzó a decir. —Si le demuestro que mi trabajo es intenso y peligroso, puede que pierda el interés.

—En otras palabras… quieres chafarle las esperanzas a tu inocente e indefensa hermanita.

—¡No quiero…! ¡Argh! —Se pasó una pata por el rostro. —No se trata de chafarle nada. Lo único que pretendo es que entienda que el camino para ser policía es muy duro y que piense bien lo que quiere. Siempre me decía que le habría gustado ser veterinaria. De pequeña se dedicaba incluso a diseccionar zanahorias. —Nick abrió unos ojos como platos con las orejas gachas. —Sí, ya lo sé, es… especial. Sólo tiene un año pero… a veces pienso que… en efecto es culpa mía. —Se permitió una pausa. —Mis otros hermanos y hermanas no han pensado jamás en seguir mis pasos. Y no es que sean miedosos, precisamente. —Miró de lnuevo al zorro. —Sé que es mucho pedir, pero de verdad necesito que me eches una mano.

Nick se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta.

—En resumen… quieres que convenza a tu hermana de que es mala idea ser poli.

—No, lo que quiero es que acudas en mi ayuda con tus argumentos cuando la traiga aquí el sábado. Tienes un pico de oro, Nick, te costará poco resultar convincente. Y además, mis padres no saben todavía que trabajo con un… zorro. Es muy probable que incluso a ella le choque.

La expresión que se mostró en sus ojos distaba mucho de ser complaciente.

—Deduzco que tu família debe ser bastante… tradicional.

—Lo son. —Asintió ella. —Pero en su defensa, debo decir que han tenido una vida bastante dura como granjeros. Y tener que cuidar a toda la camada no es tarea fácil, créeme. Además, cuando fui a visitarlos aquella vez habían cambiado un poco su forma de pensar. Incluso estaban trabajando con otro zorro.

Ahora fue él quien se sorpendió.

—¿Entonces… dónde está el problema? Si tienen asuntos con zorros no veo por qué les chocaría que tú y yo fuéramos un equipo.

—Bueno, son animales de campo… tienen sus propias ideas en lo referente a la ciudad y… digamos que… a Gideon lo conocen de toda la vida. No es lo mismo que…

—¿Un desconocido que antes era timador? ¿Es eso? —Completó su compañero, molesto.

—No te lo tomes así. —Ella bajó sus orejas. —Es que… —Nick agarró la bolsa de donuts y atrapó uno con sabor a fresas, mascándolo para evadir la rabia. —Oye, yo sé cómo eres y que jamás les harías daño. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerles entender que… los zorros sois también buena gente.

Él la miró de reojo, tragando el trozo de rosquilla que le quedaba en a boca y se relamió para limpiar el azúcar de sus labios. El silencio se abrió paso en una pausa tensa mientras sus miradas se mantenían fijas una en la otra.

Finalmente, Judy se arriesgó.

—Sé que puedo confiar en tí, así que… ¿me ayudarás con mi hermana? ¿Por favor? —Sus ojitos suplicantes atravesaron el muro en los sentimientos de Nick, que acabó cediendo a su súplica, dejando escapar el aire de los pulmones mientras su rostro regresaba a su docilidad.

—Me debes una por esta, zanahorias. —La señaló con el dedo. —Y no creas que me conformaré con cualquier cosa.

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían una brillante luz de alegría a juego con su mejor sonrisa. Se levantó, dando un salto por encima de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre el zorro con un abrazo tremendamente fuerte.

—¡Gracias!

Nick suspiro para sus adentros. Judy no era la única que se dejaba… manipular.


	2. Capítulo 2: Karin

Capítulo 2: Karin

Por fín llegó el sábado. La estación estaba a tope, llena de actividad y de trenes que llegaban y se iban con la rapidez de un guepardo.

Judy estaba en el andén, esperando con ansias la llegada del exprés, proveniente de Bunny Burrows. Su pie no dejaba de golpear el suelo al ritmo de su propio corazón. De verdad tenía ganas de ver a su hermanita… pero en el fondo estaba aterrorizada de no saber llevar la situación. Y estaba segura de que sus padres contaban con ella para "deformar" la idea tan optimista que Karin se había hecho de su trabajo.

De pronto, el sonido del audífono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tren proveniente de Bunny Burrows con destino Zootopia, fin de trayecto. Entrando. Andén 5.

En cuanto la locomotora se detuvo, Judy avanzó, esquivando los pies de otros peatones, hasta un lugar donde controlar todas las puertas del vagón donde su madre había dejado a Karin.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el risueño y dulce rostro de la niña apareció entre la multitud. Judy corrió a su encuentro y la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos con toda la ilusión.

—¡Judy!

—¡Oh, mi pequeña! —Judy la abrazó con fuerza y se la llevó en brazos hasta un rincón donde pudieran estar tranquilas. La dejó ir y dio un paso atrás para verla bien. La niña iba vestida con una camiseta y un chaleco tejano a juego con su falda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. —¡Pero mírate, cuánto has crecido ya!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya soy más alta incluso que Ted, Billy, John, Peter, Carline, Simina, Charlote, Daisy y Violeta!

—Ya veo… —Judy sonrió para sus adentros, recordando el gran número de hermanos que tenía y pensando que tarde o temprano, todos alcanzarían la adolescencia. Al fin y al cabo, algunos de ellos tenían su misma edad ahora, pero habían preferido trabajar en el campo o incluso comenzar a formar una família. Recordaba que su madre le había hablado de Juno, una de las mayores. Ya tenía varios críos y una floristería propia en el centro del pueblo. Lamentaba no poder haber conocido todavía a sus sobrinos… pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Mucha!

La hermana mayor le sonrió y le tomó la maleta, bastante ligera.

—Conozco un lugar donde hacen unas ensaladas buenísimas y puedes escoger los ingredientes que quieres. Incluso fruta fresca. ¿Te apetecería comer allí?

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Si, por favor!

Judy rió, más relajada.

—Vamos, te lo has ganado.

Frescos no era más que un buffet libre para los animales de ciudad, pero para una conejita de campo con el hambre de un león, era el paraíso. Lechugas de todos los tipos, maíz fresco, zanahorias en rodajas, tomates de un vermellón intenso, berenjenas empanadas, manzana al horno, salsa al pesto con un toque de nuez moscada… pequeñas exquisiteces que la muchachita no estaba acostubrada a degustar y que la deleitaban más que cualquiera de las verduras de casa, al contrario que su hermana, quién habría dado lo que fuera por volver a probar en delicioso cocido de calabacín de su madre.

Y hablando de eso…

—Bueno, cuéntame… —le dijo cuando ya estaban sentadas con dos platos bien llenos en la mesa —, ¿cómo están todos? ¿Qué tal les va a papá y mamá?

—Oh, muy bien. Ya sabes, lo habitual. Conrrear verduras, cuidar que los ratones no las roben, llevarlas al mercado, cocinar… nada ha cambiado realmente desde que te fuiste, excepto…

—¿Sí? —Judy iba a beber un sorbo de su zumo de zanahoria y se quedó a mitad.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que mamá y papá estaban trabajando con Gideon Grey, el zorro? —Ella asintió y Karin palpó la lechuga con su tenedor. —Bien, poco después de que te fueras tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo con los pedidos… al parecer Gideon se había confundido con los números o no sé qué historia y… en fín, acabaron rompiendo la relación. Supongo que en el fondo siguen desconfiando de los zorros.

—Ah… ya...

Judy bebió un sorbo del zumo sin mirar a su hermana a la vez que su mente pensaba a gran velocidad y sus orejas se encogían. ¡Rábanos! Si sus padres habían roto su "amistad" con Gideon le resultaría mucho más difícil convencerlos de que Nick era de fiar.

"Vale, Judy, cálmate." Se dijo a sí misma. "No es como si fueras a casarte con él… sólo trabajáis juntos. Tus padres tienen que entender que eres mayorcita y que trabajar con un zorro no es lo peor que existe…"

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo me llevarás a ver el distrito de policía?

—¿Eh? —De vuelta a la realidad, Judy se quedó mirando a su hermana con una expresión que distaba mucho de ser serena.

—Te preguntaba que cuándo podré ver el sitio donde trabajas. —Repitió la niña.

—¡Ah, eso..:! Pues… bueno verás… —se rascó la mejilla distraídamente —es difícil encontrar un momento para… quiero decir, los chicos están muy ocupados. Es fín de semana y hay mucho turista y robos, y…

—¡Pero me prometiste que me lo enseñarías! —La azuzó Karin. —Sólo he venido para dos días. ¿De verdad me vas a dejar sin ver cómo trabajas?

—Estoy de fiesta estos dos días. —Respondió Judy. —Y es bueno, así puedo estar contigo. ¿No es mejor pasar un tiempo con tu hermana antes que ir a una aburrida comisaría llena de testoste…? Oh no, no no no no! ¡No hagas eso! —Karin la miró con ojitos tristones, brillantes e irresistibles, y Judy se tiró inconscientemente de las orejas. —¡Para, por favor! ¡Ya sabes que no puedo…! —Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que ceder. —¡Argh, está bien! Iremos esta tarde…

Los ojitos llorosos se transformaron en dos pupilas risueñas acompañadas de una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—¡Eres la mejor, hermanita!

—Sí… ya lo sé… —Judy dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa mientras su hermana se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre su ensalada.

—¡A comer!

Eran las cuatro. Muy temprano para los que tenían turno de tarde, y muy tarde para los que habían comenzado a primera hora de la mañana.

Karin daba saltitos de emoción frente a la puerta mientras Judy pensaba en todas las razones por las que deberían dar media vuelta. No es que no confiara en Nick… pero viendo el entusiasmo de su hermana, bien sabía que no sería fácil convencerla de que este no era su lugar. Eso, esperando además que el jefe no le largara el sermón por haber traído a una menor sin pedir permiso.

Los nervios le dieron ganas de atrapar a Karin en brazos y salir corriendo, pero la pequeña ya estaba entrando al edificio. Se apresuró tras ella y la atrapó cuando ya estaba a mitad del Hall.

—¡Wooooow! ¡Esto es enorme!

—Sí, y te asonsejo que no te muevas de mi lado si no quieres perderte.

La niña la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Por favor, tengo un año. ¿Crees que me da miedo perderme?

Cuando Judy iba a replicarle con un argumento sobre la diferencia entre la edad y la madurez, una voz lejana la dejó muda.

—¡Judyyyyyy! ¡Yuhuuuuuu!

Karin miró al frente, viendo a un guepardo regordete que las saludaba desde la recepción.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

—Sí… más o menos.

Avanzaron a paso ligero para evitar que Benjamin continuara llamando la atención.

—Hey… —Lo saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Por todas mis manchas! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí hoy? —Le preguntó él. —¿No tenías el día libre.

—Sí, es cierto. Es que… —miró a la niña de reojo y Benjamin se elevó por encima del mostrador para mirar al suelo.

—¡Oooooh! —Sus ojos se enternecieron. —¡Qué cosita más mona! —Cuando Judy le dirigió la mirada, se corrigió. —¡Uy, perdón! Quiero decir… ¿encantadora? —Ella le sonrió, agradecida, y Karin tomó la palabra.

—Soy Karin, la hermana de Judy.

—¿Su hermana? No sabía que tuvieras una hermanita tan linda. —El guepardo miró a la policía y ella se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad tengo muchos hermanos.

—Pues yo soy Benjamin. —Se presentó él, sonriéndole a la conejita. —Benjamin Clawhauser. Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente. —La pequeña alargó la pata para estrechársela y Judy quedó impresionada por la naturalidad con que lo hacía. Era como si su hermanita no tuviera miedo de los depredadores, lo que le dio cierta esperanza y miedo al mismo tiempo. No quería que pensara mal de los otros animales, pero… con esa seguridad en sí misma no podría hacerle cambiar de idea respecto a su futuro.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Añadió Clawhauser, dirigiendo su atención a Judy. —Si buscas a Nick, ha salido a buscar café. No tardará en venir.

—¿Quién es Nick?

La pregunta de Karin no pasó desapercibida para ninguno, pero Judy fue más rápida. Le dio las gracias a Benjamín y empujó suavemente a su hermana para alejarla de la recepción.

Con un poco de suerte, Nick se entretendría por el camino con alguno de sus conocidos como hacía siempre, regresando con una pequeña propina a su favor y dándole el tiempo suficiente como para dar un garbeo rápido con su hermana y salir pitando antes de que apareciera. Había cambiado de idea respecto al plan. Sería mejor si Karin no conocía a su compañero, no fuera caso que se lo dijera a sus padres y ya estarían rogándole que regresara la "seguridad" de casa.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí. —Le dijo a su hermana sin soltarla de la mano. —Este es el Hall y por allí está la oficina, pero hay mucha gente trabajando hoy, así que será mejor que no los molestemos.

—Quiero ver tu mesa. —Karin le sonrió con inocencia y la otra suspiró.

—Cariño, estoy cansada hoy y… —de repente, los ojos de la pequeña se hincharon como dos globos y sus orejas perdieron la rigidez a la vez que su naricilla temblaba. Una sombra las cubrió a ambas, y cuando Judy giró la cabeza, sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Nick Wilde estaba de pie, con sus gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos, dos vasos humeantes de café intenso y una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

Judy se maldijo mil veces.

"¡¿Por qué a mí?!"


	3. Capítulo 3: Los sueños están para cumpli

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los mensajes de ánimo! Es lo primero que he visto esta mañana al levantarme y me han alegrado el día.

Os traigo aquí el tercer capítulo. La parte en que Nick y Judy hablan mientras Karin está con Clawhausser la he escrito escuchando la canción "Gold" (versión acústica) de Owl City (álbum The Midsummer Station). Por si os interesa. ;) ¡Espero que os guste! ¡A leer!

 **Capítulo 3: Los sueños están para cumplirse.**

La luz del sol penetraba las ventanas de la recepción y ejercían tal efecto sobre el zorro que parecía que brillara al más puro estilo divino.

Alargó uno de los vasos hacia Judy y ella lo aceptó con manos temblorosas, pensando rápido. Sin encontrar el coraje de hablar o darle siquiera las gracias, se lo bebió de un trago.

Cuando Nick se quitó las gafas, sus astutos ojos se posaron inevitablemente sobre la pequeña de orejas largas, acompañados de una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Sí que se parece a tí, sí. —Murmuró.

—Ju… Judy… —la jovencita apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. —Es un… un…

—Un zorro. Sí. —Respondió la agente Hopps, retomando el control de sí misma por un momento. Habría que seguir con el plan previamente establecido. —Esto… Nick...

—¡¿Nick?! —La niña miró al recién llegado como si hubiera realizado el descubrimiento de su vida. —¡¿Éste es Nick?!

—...te presento a Karin, mi hermana. —Prosiguió Judy, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. —Y Karin… sí, él es Nick, mi… compañero de equipo.

Karin se llevó las manos a la boca, reteniéndose, hasta que no pudo más y estalló a reír.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —El zorro miró a Judy con una oreja caída a modo de interrogación, a lo que ella respondió llevándose una pata a la cara.

—Qué calladito te lo tenías, hermanita. —Karin le propinó un pequeño codazo a Judy cuando recuperó la calma y ésta se puso rígida.

—Bueno, ya está bien por hoy. —Murmuró, no aguantándolo más. —Nos vamos a mi apartamento. —Tomó a su hermana de la mano para arrastrarla hacia la puerta, pero ella se soltó.

—Todavía quiero ver tu mesa.

—Otro día será. —Judy avanzó hacia ella y la niña retrocedió. —Karin, hablo en serio, no es buen momento para… —De repente, sus ojos se toparon con la imponente silueta del jefe. Karin chocó de espaldas contra él y levantó la vista hacia el infinito para ver el rostro de tan alto búfalo.

—Wow...

—Hopps? —El cornudo plantó sus ojos en la conejita.

—¡Jefe! —La agente se puso en formación y lo saludó formalmente.

—Creía que le había dado el día libre. —Comentó Bogo.

—S-s-sí, señor. —Respondió ella, intentando encontrar el aliento. —So-sólo estoy de paso...

—¿Usted es el jefe? —Preguntó la niña, ni corta ni perezosa.

A Judy se le pararon los latidos del corazón y el jefe regresó la vista hacia la pequeñaja que tenía a los pies.

—¿Y usted… quién es? —Le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Karin imitó la postura de su hermana y lo saludó con un sonoro golpe de pie en el suelo.

—¡Cadete Karin Hopps, señor! Hermana de la agente Hopps. Estoy formándome para convertirme en policía.

—¡Karin! —Judy iba a lanzarse sobre la niña pero Nick la detuvo y le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que esperara.

Bogo se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta de la criatura pero le pareció incluso divertida. Para sorpresa de los presentes, incluso si su forma de ser era más bien estricta y poco sociable, le sonrió con afecto. Por alguna razón, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de no-depredadores en el distrito, así que le devolvió el saludo, divertido.

—Entonces esfuércese mucho, cadete.

Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí, señor!

Judy no supo si darle las gracias a su jefe o quedarse donde estaba, más muda que una tapia. Por suerte, no hizo falta. La mirada fugaz que le dirigió le indicó que Bogo estaba de buen humor hoy y que pasaría por alto a la instrusa.

En cuanto desapareció de vista, Judy se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, dejando ir todo el aire que se le había quedado atascado en los pulmones.

—Felicidades, saltitos. —Nick sonrió por lo bajo. —Has impresionado al jefe.

—Sí, y trabajaré con él. —Completó la niña.

—Basta. —Judy se levantó tras una pausa y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. —Este trabajo es muy serio y duro. He tenido suerte de que el jefe no me llame la atención por traerte, pero ya es hora de irse.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—Vámonos.

—Pero…

—¡Ahora! —El grito fue tan firme y seco, resonando en el silencio de la sala, que hasta Clawhauser se irguió.

Karin bajó las orejas y aceptó la autoridad de su hermana, avanzando con carita tristona para darle la mano en dirección a la salida.

Nick se las miraba caminar con un extraño sentimiento. Sabía lo estresada que estaba su compañera por todo lo que implicaba tener a su hermana merodeando en su vida… pero de algún modo sentía cierta simpatía por la pequeñaja, que había demostrado tener porte y seguridad en sí misma, algo en lo que Judy había bajado la guardia más de una vez.

Sabiendo que probablemente se ganaría una reprimenda, caminó a paso rápido para atraparlas.

—¡Eh, esperad!

Ambas se dieron la vuelta y el zorro le colocó una mano en el hombro a Judy mientras dirigía la vista al guepardo.

—Benjamin, antes de que se vayan, ¿por qué no le enseñas a esta jovencita aquel vídeo que tenías de Gazelle?

—¡Oooooh sí sí sí! —Clawhauser le hizo señas a Karin para que se acercara y Nick consiguió que su hermana le soltara la mano, no sin recibir una mirada asesina a la que él respondió dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Judy se enfurruñó.

—¿De qué vas…?

—¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento? —Nick sabía ser convincente cuando se trataba de su compañera, incluso cuando tenía todas las de perder, de modo que consiguió arrastrarla hasta una esquina donde tuvieran algo más de privacidad. —Sé que todo este asunto te lleva de cabeza, zanahorias, pero… ¿no crees que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho?

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar no lo verías así. —Respondió ella, golpeando el suelo con un pie. —Sólo tiene un año y ya va diciendo que es un cadete. ¡Ni siquiera ha comenzado la formación y…!

—Por favor, mírala. —Nick señaló a Karin, que estaba al lado del guepardo, riendo y compartiendo una rosquilla de azúcar mientras se miraban el vídeo en su teléfono móvil. —Tiene potencial para llegar a ser lo que quiera. Y un gran sueño. Tú la has inspirado para seguir ese camino. —Se permitió una pausa, devolviéndole la mirada a Judy. —En vez de intentar aplastar ese sueño por miedo a que le hagan daño… ¿no sería mejor que la aconsejaras de cómo conseguirlo de la forma más segura posible?

—Ese sueño…

—Era el tuyo. —Insistió Nick, endureciendo un poco su expresión. —Tú lo conseguiste. ¿Por qué no dejar que otros sigan esos mismos pasos? ¿Acaso habrías preferido que nadie te apoyara en tu decisión? ¿Que hubieran intentado detenerte?

Judy calló durante un segundo, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus orejas descendían levemente.

—Mis padres… no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi decisión…

—Pero te apoyaron, ¿cierto? Y a pesar de todo lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos… ¿no he hecho yo lo mismo?

Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre ambos. Judy miró a su hermana de reojo, viendo en ella a una inexperta representación de sí misma que todavía no sabía lo que se le veía encima… y sin embargo, Nick tenía razón. Los sueños eran para cumplirse. Si Karin estaba decidida a ser quien quería ser… ¿quién era ella para impedírselo?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensando en lo mal que había actuado con su hermana y dándose cuenta de que cada uno debe seguir su camino, incluso cuando parece imposible.

Suspiró, cansada, y le devolvió la mirada a su compañero, quien lucía una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad zanahorias? —Le susurró. —Nadie tiene derecho a decidir lo que uno quiere conseguir en esta vida. De ser así… —se le acercó levemente —tú y yo no estaríamos en el mismo equipo.

La conejita se quedó mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda un segundo, perdiéndose en ellos como si se trataran de un laberinto. Cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espinilla, devolviéndola a la realidad, bajó la mirada hacia al suelo, consciente de que sus mejillas ardían como las brasas de una chimenea.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para serenarse y aclarar las ideas. Tras algunos segundos, asintió con la cabeza. Tenía que mantenerla fría.

—Está bien. —Murmuró, tan firmemente como se lo permitió su voz. —Tienes razón, Karin… debe seguir su propio camino.

Nick asintió con la cabeza sin apagar su sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de cortesía con la mano en dirección a la pequeña, para Judy pasara delante.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo frente a la recepción, la pequeña bajó las orejas sumisamente, aceptando que debían irse ya a casa. Rápidamente, se despidió de Clawhauser, quien le recordó lo encantado que estaba de conocerla, y se plantó frente a su hermana, dispuesta a partir.

Judy la abrazó, algo que la tomó por sorpresa, y le susurró. —Lo siento. He estado muy estresada últimamente y lo he pagado contigo. —Se separó un poco y se agachó a su altura para mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Eres mi hermana y te quiero. Haría lo que fuera para protegerte, pero me he comportado como una idiota y por ello te pido perdón. Llegarás a ser una policía excelente algún día, y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero deberás esforzarte mucho y hacer caso de mis consejos a partir de ahora. Si quieres seguir mis pasos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y necesitaré que te lo tomes muy en serio. ¿Lo harás?

Karin miró a Nick, quien le devolvió un guiño, y entendió que ese cambio de actitud era cosa suya. Con una sonrisa enorme, asintió y saludó a su hermana con una mano en la frente y el otro brazo firmemente colocado a su costado.

—Lo haré, agente Judy.

Su hermana sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Clawhauser reprimió una lágrima y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente mientras las dos chicas reían.

Nick echó un vistazo a su reloj y sonrió.

—Mi turno termina en diez minutos. ¿Os parece si vamos a tomar un helado juntos?

Las chicas estuvieron más que de acuerdo y, aquella tarde, Karin descubrió la historia que había unido a su hermana con un zorro tan simpático.

El día siguiente fue más tranquilo. Las chicas regresaron al distrito y Judy le enseñó por fín su mesa a la pequeña, que acabó llamando la atención de todos los desafortunados policías que trabajaban en domingo. En parte, fue un motivo de entretenimiento en el que todos colaboraron para que la muchachita no se sintiera desplazada.

Repitieron la salida a la heladería, abusando un poco de tan dulce placer y, finalmente, llegó la hora de partir.

Ambos policías acompañaron a Karin a la estación y permanecieron con ella hasta que el megáfono anunció la inminente salida del tren en dirección a Bunny Burrows.

Nick les permitió un momento de intimidad a las dos hermanas para irse a buscar un café no muy lejos de allá y la conversación fue breve.

—Bueno, envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo Judy, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —La niña la abrazó al tiempo que decía: —Gracias por este fin de semana. Ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

Judy dejó escapar la risa.

—Todavía te quedan muchos mejores días por vivir. —Se separaron y le entregó la pequeña maleta. —Te he preparado un bocadillo de pepinillos y zanahoria para el viaje. Espero que no esté muy chafado cuando vayas a comértelo.

—Descuida.

"Última llamada para los pasajeros del tren con destino Bunny Burrows." Anunció el megáfono.

—Bueno —suspiró Karin —tengo que irme.

—Dales recuerdos a todos… ah, una cosa. —Judy se le acercó para hablarle en voz baja. —No les cuentes a mamá y a papá lo de Nick…

La pequeña sonrió.

—Se quedarían alucinados.

—Sí, y precisamente por eso no deben saberlo. No quiero que se estresen y empiecen a llamarme a todas horas.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Pasajeros al tren! —Gritó el revisor.

Las hermanas compartieron un último abrazo y Karin le susurró: —Por cierto, me gusta Nick. Creo que hacéis buena pareja. —Judy se quedó muda por un segundo y la niña le dijo adiós con la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran. —¡Ciao hermanita!

El tren se fue sin que la coneja lograra articular palabra, viendo cómo se alejaba el vagón. Cuando por fin logró retomar el control de su voz, Nick apareció a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, ya se ha ido el terremoto. —Comentó, bebiendo un sorbo de su hirviente café. —No ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

Judy suspiró.

—No… supongo que no.

Karin sacó el bocadillo de su maleta y se relamió sola. ¡Que buena pinta tenía! Sin duda, su hermana la quería mucho.

Cuando iba a hincarle el diente, su teléfono portatil comenzó a vibrar. Aunque no fuera un Carrot como el de su hermana, siempre lo llevaba encima.

La llamada venía de casa.

—¿Sí?… Hola mamá… sí, ya estoy en el tren hacia casa. Sí, me lo he pasado genial. Judy me ha enseñado su oficina y he conocido a un montón de animales muy interesantes… Sí, son muy buena gente. Hay un guepardo muy divertido en la recepción. Le encanta Gazelle, como a mí. El jefe del distrito es un búfalo muy imponente pero también es muy amable. Y hoy he ido a comer helado con Judy y Nick...

—¿Nick? —Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea. —¿Quién es Nick?

Karin se quedó muda de golpe.

"Oh, no… "


	4. Capítulo 4: No hay perdón que valga

Estoy inspirada esta semana. Cruzad los dedos para que dure y siga actualizando a este ritmo. Gracias de nuevo por seguirme! Por cierto, he hecho un pequeño voceto de Judy. Si queréis verlo podéis ir a mi página de deviantart (Raygirl13). A ver si me animo con Nick. ;)

Ya me diréis qué os parece este capítulo. Un saludo!

 **Capítulo 4: No hay perdón que valga.**

La semana había comenzado muy bien. Mucho trabajo, distracciones a punta pala y ni un rincón para el aburrimiento. Justo lo que Judy deseaba. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, resolviendo casos y desayunando donuts de mermelada junto a Nick todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo… apenas habían pasado tres días desde que su hermana había regresado a Bunny Burrows, que recibió una llamada.

Para su sorpresa, era su madre. No es que no recibiera llamadas suyas a menudo, pero ésta la sorprendió por el simple hecho de que no había usado el sistema de videollamada. Raro en ella, ya que siempre quería ver la carita de su adorada hija mayor.

—Hola mamá… —Respondió.

—¡Buenos días, cariño! —Su voz sonaba algo más aguda que de costumbre, pero Judy no le prestó demasiada atención.

—Estoy trabajando, si quieres te llamo luego para…

—Oh no no, si sólo era para ver qué tal vas… —la cortó su madre —es que hace tanto que no vienes a visitarnos…

—Sí, porque estoy ocupada, mamá. —Judy resopló para sí misma mientras Bonnie continuaba hablando.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo dijo tu hermana. Se lo pasó muy bien y nos ha contado que le enseñaste todo en Zootopia.

—Mamá, voy a cortar. Te llamo luego…

—¡Espera! —Su voz sonó con tal urgencia que Judy no llegó a cortar la comunicación.

—¿Sucede algo? —Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado en el que creyó escuchar cuchicheos. —¿Mamá? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Esto… —Bonnie carraspeó —la semana que viene son las fiestas del pueblo. Habrá eventos durante toda la semana y tu padre y yo creemos que sería una buena oportunidad para que vinieras de visita, aunque fueran sólo unos días…

Judy suspiró.

—Con que era eso…

Sabía que sus padres la echaban tremendamente de menos y siempre estaban pensando en ella. No los culpaba, eso significaba que la querían mucho, pero también eran expertos en hacerla sentir mal cuando rechazaba sus súplicas de ir a verlos a causa del trabajo.

No es que tuviera ganas, pero el jefe le había insistido varias veces en que debía tomarse unas vacaciones. De hecho, si descontaba el fin de semana con Karin, el resto se los había pasado trabajando. Adoraba las largas horas en el despacho, atendiendo llamadas o buscando pistas sobre algún caso abandonado. Incluso había comenzado a entablar más amistad con sus otros compañeros del distrito, aparte de Nick… pero su vida como policía no evadía las responsabilidades de ser una buena hija.

Lo meditó un instante, masajeándose el puente entre los ojos, y finalmente acercó de nuevo los labios al auricular.

—Está bien. No puedo prometéroslo, pero intentaré que me den unos días libres la semana que viene para…

No terminó la frase que su madre ya estaba saltando de alegría.

—¡Ay que bien! ¡Muchas gracias, cariño! ¡No sabes lo contentos que estamos!

—Vale, mamá…

—¡Te prepararé tu comida favorita! —Continuó Bonnie.

—Mamá…

—¡Iremos todos juntos a la feria, como cuando eras pequeña! ¡Y además…!

—¡Mamá! —Judy no quería gritar, pero la emoción al otro lado del teléfono no le había dejado opción. Comprobando que su madre había dejado de hablar, aprovechó la ocasión para recordarle que no era el mejor momento para celebraciones. —Aún tengo que pedir que me den permiso, ¿de acuerdo? Os llamaré cuando sepa algo; ahora debo colgar, el deber me llama.

—Ah… de acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, cariño. Nos vemos pronto…

—Adiós, os quiero.

—Nosotros también te queremos.

Cuando por fin logró colgar, sus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse de lleno con la figura de Nick frente al escritorio. El susto casi le hizo saltar el corazón pero el otro supo recompensarla.

—¿Café? —Le dijo, alargándole un vaso lleno de arábica.

—Por favor. —Judy atrapó el vaso y apuró el líquido casi de un trago.

—Wow… ahora entiendo por qué estás tan revolucionada por las mañanas. —Murmuró.

—Ya lo estaba antes de tomármelo. —Respondió ella, secándose los morros con la pata.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Mis padres. —Respondió ella, dejándose caer en la silla. —Quieren que vaya a Bunny Burrows la semana que viene.

—¿Y... piensas ir?

—No lo sé. —Se incorporó con los dedos de las patas cruzados en el escritorio. —El jefe no deja de decirme que debería descansar de vez en cuando. Estoy segura de que me daría una semana de permiso sin problemas, pero... la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de regresar a casa.

—Al menos tienes un sitio al que poder regresar. —Nick se sentó a su lado en otra silla. —Si mi família me hubiera pedido de ir a verlos no creo que hubiera dudado. —Judy le dirigió una mirada de reojo y comprobó que sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes.

Nick nunca hablaba de su familia y ella tampoco se lo pedía porque estaba claro que no le gustaba hablar del tema. Lo único que sabía era que su madre era una buena mujer que habría intentado todo por su hijo… pero no conocía nada de su padre o de si tenía hermanos o hermanas.

Suspiró para sus adentros.

—Sí… supongo que no tengo excusa. —Murmuró, cansada. —Hablaré con el jefe e iré a verlos la semana que viene. Al fin y al cabo... también los echo de menos.

Nick le colocó una pata sobre el hombro.

—Tienes que aprovechar ahora que los tienes, créeme.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de comprensión y posó su patita sobre la de él.

—Lo sé.

Un pequeño sentimiento de empatía se abrió como una flor entre ambos. Un bonito momento de intimidad que duró un suspiro antes de que el teléfono volviera a sonar.

Judy se quedó mirando el número con recelo cuando descubrió a quien pertenecía.

—¿Karin?

—¡Judy! —La voz de la pequeña sonó exageradamente impaciente. —¿Te ha llamado mamá?

—Sí, en efecto. —La pregunta le pareció extraña. —¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Karin se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—No… Por nada. —Mentira, pensó su hermana. Su voz la delataba.

—Oye, ¿que ha pasado algo?

—No… —Otra mentira. —Esto… ¿No te ha comentado nada especial?

—¿Especial? —Judy le devolvió una mirada a Nick, que la observaba, expectante de saber a qué venía la llamada de Karin. —Bueno, me ha comentado lo de las fiestas del pueblo… Y que quiere que vaya a visitaros la semana que viene.

—Ah… ¿Nada más? —Preguntó la niña con voz temblorosa. —¿No te ha preguntado por la seguridad en tu trabajo o… algo por el estilo?

—¿Por qué tendría que…? —De repente, la conclusión evidente de aquellas preguntas golpeó a Judy tan fuerte que punto estuvo de tener un ataque. —Por mil zanahorias, Karin, no me digas que les has contado… ¿Les has dicho lo que te dije que no les dijeras?

—Bueno… —Su vocecilla se volvió casi un susurro —puede que se me escapara un detallito sin importancia…

—¡KARIN! —El grito le salió del alma, consiguiendo que hasta Nick pegara un bote en la silla.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó la niña, casi llorando. —Mencioné a Nick sin querer y mamá me preguntó por él.

—¡Podrías haberte inventado una excusa, rábanos! Ahora entiendo por qué insistía tanto mamá en que fuera.

—Lo sé, pero no pude pensar. —Intentó defenderse la niña. —Por eso te llamo. Tengo que contarte lo que…

—No, no quiero oír ninguna excusa. —La cortó Judy. —Confiaba en tí y me has fallado. Estoy muy decepcionada contigo.

—¡Pe-pero no es una excusa! Papá y mamá quieren…

—Vendré la semana que viene. —Replicó ella, tajante. —Hasta entonces no pienso dirigirte la palabra. La próxima vez, aprende a guardar un secreto. Adiós.

—¡Espera Ju…!

Demasiado tarde. Judy cortó la comunicación y dejó su teléfono encima de la mesa. A pesar de estar actuando tan infantilmente, estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar con claridad.

Nick, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, dudó si lanzar la pregunta al aire, pero Judy la respondió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Karin no puede guardar un secreto. Ahora no me queda más remedio que ir a Bunny Burrows para pasar una semana de infierno convenciendo a mis padres de que mi vida va por buen camino.

—Ya veo…

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, encima del escritorio. Karin otra vez. Judy atrapó el aparato para cortar la llamada y lo dejó en modo vibrador. Iba en serio cuando decía que no iba a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana. Y ni Nick ni nadie iban a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Horas después, la niña había batido el record de llamadas en 20 por lo menos. Y tras algunos intentos más sin éxito, el teléfono por fin dejó de sonar.

Pasaron un par de días y llegó el viernes. El fin de semana se anunciaba prometedor para muchos, pero para la agente Hopps era el pistoletazo de salida a una semana llena de excusas y de palabras tranquilizadoras que irían dirigidas a sus preocupados progenitores. Y eso sin contar todas las respuestas a las preguntas con que la asaltarían sus hermanos y quizás hasta los vecinos. Los rumores corrían muy rápido en Bunny Burrows.

Quedaban apenas veinte minutos para que finalizara su jornada y su maleta ya estaba lista junto a su mesa. Se había encargado de organizar todo para ir directamente a la estación en vez de pasar por el apartamento pero todavía le quedaba algo que hacer.

—Voy al baño. —Le dijo a Nick, que estaba sentado en la silla giratoria. —¿Puedes vigilarme la maleta cinco minutos?

—No hay problema. —Él sonrió. —Pondré el contador en marcha y te diré luego lo que me debes.

—Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso. —Se mofó ella, alejándose.

Su teléfono móvil estaba encima de la mesa, todavía en modo vibrador. Y Nick sintió el temblor bajo los codos cuando comenzó a moverse con el número de Karin en la pantalla.

Judy se había negado a contestarle todo el tiempo, pero el hecho de que la conejita pusiera tanto esfuerzo en contactar con su hermana tenía toda la pinta de ser por algo más que una excusa, y más si tenín que verse en unas horas.

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta para comprobar que Judy seguía encerrada en el baño, el zorro atrapó el aparato y respondió a la llamada.

—Hola, saltitos, ¿cómo va todo?

—¡Ju…! —Karin se detuvo en seco. —Espera… ¿Nick?

—El mismo que viste y calza. —Respondió él. —Tu hermana está en el baño así que me he tomado la libertad de saludarte. No me haría muchas ilusiones, por eso. Sigue muy enfadada contigo.

—Ya me lo imagino —replicó la pequeña —pero tiene que escucharme. Hay algo que no sabe y si viene se encontrará con una desagradable… —De pronto, se quedó en silencio.

—¿Karin? —El silencio persistió algunos segundos más hasta que, por fin, se oyó la voz.

—Nick… tengo que pedirte un favor.

Cuando Judy regresó, su teléfono volvia a estar encima del escritorio; intacto, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado… y Nick lucía una sonrisa tan inocente en los labios que parecía como si no hubiera roto un solo plato en su vida.

—¿Te vas ya? —Le preguntó.

—Sí. —Ella recogió la maleta. —Prefiero estar pronto en la estación, no sea que pierda el tren.

—Bueno… Te deseo buen viaje. Te sentarán bien las vacaciones.

—Gracias. —Dudó un instante y se lo preguntó mientras atrapaba su Carrotphone. —Esto… ¿Te apetece acompañarme a la estación?

—Eh… Mejor no. —El zorro sacudió la pata para restarle importancia al asunto. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy y debería ocuparme de eso antes de que se me haga tarde.

—Ah… Bueno, pues… En otra ocasión será. —Judy se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a partir. —Nos vemos cuando vuelva.

—Sí… Cuídate, zanahorias.

En cuanto Judy cruzó la puerta, Nick arrancó a correr hacia al despacho del jefe.


	5. Capítulo 5: Hogar, dulce hogar

¡Por mil zanahorias! ¡No puedo creer que en una sola semana haya conseguido 9 favoritos y 12 seguidores! ¡Estoy en las nubes! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo! Respondiendo a una pregunta en concreto, sí, Nick y Judy están todavía en la fase "amigos"... pero ya sabemos que los sentimientos trabajan muchas veces a la sombra de lo consciente, ¿cierto? Ya llegará el momento, no os preocupéis.

De momento, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y... ya me diréis si os sorprende la última frase de Nick. -guiño-

 **Capítulo 5: Hogar, dulce hogar.**

Judy llegó a la estación una hora antes de la salida del tren y se permitió el lujo de un buen smoothie de zanahoria y naranja para llenarse de vitaminas. ¿Y por qué no? Unos agujeros de doughnut bien cargados de mermelada. La mezcla perfecta.

El viaje a Bunny Burrows resultó sumamente tranquilo e incluso tuvo tiempo de relajarse un poco. Necesitaba reposar la mente para cuando llegara a casa… Estaba segura de que sus padres ya se habrían preparado el interrogatorio completo.

Cuando el altavoz anunció por fin la parada de destino, no se apresuró. Si hubiera sido por ella, tal vez se habría quedado en ese tren para luego inventarse una excusa, pero el deber familiar era una cuestión de honor para ella. Si tenía que enfrentarse al problema, lo haría con la cabeza bien alta, como buena oficial que era.

Nada más bajar del tren, sus orejas captaron los saludos y hurras que llegaban desde el otro lado del andén. Decenas de conejos llegaron corriendo para rodearla y saltar a su lado. Otro animal se habría asustado al ver tal avalancha peluda, pero con lo lindos que eran sus hermanos y hermanas, ella sólo deseaba abrazarlos.

—¡Judy! ¡Judy! —Gritaban algunos, dando saltitos a su lado.

—¡Te echábamos de menos! —Decían otros.

—Ooooh, yo también os he echado de menos.

Nuestra heroina se agachó para mantener un pequeño abrazo en grupo, alargando los brazos tanto como podía para atrapar a la mayor cantidad de conejitos posible. El resto se apilaron en torno a ella, formando una piña peluda y tierna que habría sido la delicia de cualquier depredador. *Carraspeo* O… mejor dicho, de cualquiera que buscara la representación gráfica del amor fraternal en todo su esplendor.

Los hermanos mayores también querían su ración de abrazos, pero esperaban pacientemente su turno en una perfecta línea que ocupaba buena parte del andén. Entre ellos, estaba Karin, que a pesar de conocer lo malhumorada que estaría Judy con ella, tenía la esperanza de poder abrazarla también y darle la bienvenida a casa.

Sin embargo, papá y mamá se adelantaron.

—¡Cariño! —Exclamó Bonnie, abriendo los brazos para encerrar a su hija en ellos. —¡Bienvenida a casa!

—Gracias, mamá. —Ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza.

—No sabes cuánto hace que esperábamos este momento. —Añadió Stu, colocándose bien la gorra antes de unirse a la conmovedora reunión.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes —se excusó Judy —, pero ya sabéis cómo es mi trabajo. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

—Y nosotros lo entendemos. —Sonrió la madre. —¿Verdad, Stu?

—Oh sí, sí, por supuesto que lo entendemos. Esto… trae acá —cogió la maleta de Judy —te ayudaré con el equipaje. Debes estar agotada del viaje.

—Oh, no es para tanto, papá… —Quiso recuperar la maleta, pero su madre la atrapó de nuevo, dejando que su padre comenzara a desfilar hacia la camioneta con remolque en la que habían venido.

—¿Sabes? —Bonnie sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Te he preparado tu plato favorito. Y además, la tarta de remolacha y arándanos que te volvía loca de pequeña, Ya verás, ¡nos lo vamos a pasar genial!

—Sí… por supuesto, gracias. —Judy se conducir por su madre hacia la furgoneta, seguida de todos los demás, incluyendo a los que se habían quedado sin abrazos.

Karin sabía que las probabilidades que tenía de hablar con ella antes de que llegara la "sorpresa" de sus padres eran prácticamente nulas. Todos querrían buscar la atención de la popular agente Hopps. Sus esperanzas recaían ya solamente en Nick. Cabría esperar entonces si el zorro había conseguido iniciar el plan o no.

Con un largo suspiro, siguió a toda la camada de orejudos y se subió al remolque con los más pequeños, aguantando el peso de una pirámide de bolitas de pelo grise que el día menos pensado ya no cabrían en aquel rectángulo tan incómodo.

El hogar nunca había estado tan lleno de vida y ruido. La emoción y las ganas de fiesta resonaban en cada rincón de la madriguera, haciendo que hasta los vecinos asomaran las cabezas por las ventanas para ver a qué se debía tal escándalo.

El sol ya se escondía cuando todos se sentaron a cenar. Y Judy se pasó la velada contándoles a sus hermanos las anécdotas de su trabajo, evitando mencionar a Nick o a otros animales de los que sus familiares no sintieran especial simpatía.

La reunión conejil duró hasta altas horas de la noche, y cuando los pequeños cayeron por fin en brazos de Morfeo, Judy se sorprendió de que sus padres no la asaltaran con preguntas. Es más; actuaron como si jamás hubieran oído hablar de los zorros e incluso se permitieron unos minutos para charlar tranquilamente con Judy sobre lo bien que les estaba yendo en el mercado con los nuevos productos que habían decidido cosechar.

Aquella noche, fue una de las más reposadas para nuestra policía favorita. Un colchón blandito en una habitación de invitados para ella sola que le permitió soñar apaciblemente, la tranquilidad de estar en la seguridad del entorno familiar y la paz y silencio del campo junto con el leve canturreo de los insectos que pululaban entre los arbustos. Todo en sí una delicia. Y habría querido que todos los días que seguirían hubieran sido igual.

Lo que no sabía Judy era… que aquella calma no iba a durar ni veinticuatro horas.

A la mañana siguiente, su madre vino a despertarla con una bandeja llena de sabores rurales. Zumo de zanahoria recién exprimido, galletas de avena y chocolate, rábanos frescos con salsa de apio y perejil, macedonia de frutas y leche de almendras. Un lujo al que no estaba ni mucho menos acostumbrada.

—Si me mimáis tanto me va a resultar difícil volver a la ciudad. —Comentó la conejita mientras su madre reía complacida.

—Ese es el plan. —Bonnie le guiñó un ojo. —Tómate el tiempo que necesites y vístete. Hoy será un día muy entretenido.

—Sin duda. Gracias mamá.

Cuando se hubo ido, Judy dejó escapar el aire contenido con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Sí; sin duda, hoy será un buen día." Pensó con satisfacción.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se reunió con la família en el comedor. Los más pequeños estaban jugando afuera y los hermanos de cierta edad ya se habían ido al colegio. Cabía recordar que, a pesar de estar ella de vacaciones, su familia continuaba en la rutina. No obstante, le pareció extraño que su padre no se hubiera ausentado todavía para ir a trabajar y, en especial, sabiendo lo minucioso que era cuando se trataba de sus queridos campos de zanahorias.

—¿No trabajas hoy, papá? —Le preguntó, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su madre, quien estaba restaurando un par de viejas cestas de mimbre.

—Sí, sí, más tarde… es que… prefiero aprovechar un poco el tiempo con mi niña. —Le sonrió con ternura. —Hace tanto que no te veía que aún no me creo que estés aquí.

Judy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues… ¿qué planes tenemos hoy?

Bonnie y Stu se miraron fugazmente, entendiéndose sin palabras.

—Bueno… —murmuró la buena mujer —tu padre y yo habíamos pensado en pasar la mañana contigo aquí en casa. Creíamos que estarías cansada después del ajetreo de ayer, así que…

—¿Cansada? —Judy estalló a reír. —¡Pero si estoy en plena forma! De hecho, he dormido tan bien que necesito algo de ejercicio para quemar energías.

Su padre miró el reloj disimuladamente y murmuró una maldición por lo bajo, haciendo que su hija levantara las orejas.

—¿Sucede algo, papá?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, en absoluto! —Bajo la mirada severa de su mujer, Stu se levantó del sofá luciendo una sonrisa nerviosa. —Esto… ¿qué tal si miramos las fotos de cuando eras una cría? Siempre me emociono con esas.

—¡Oh, sí! —Su madre asintió con la cabeza. —Antes te encantaba mirar las fotos. ¿Recuerdas?

Puede que sus padres pusieran mucho empeño en disimular, pero Judy ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no cuajaba allí.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

—¿Nosotros? —Las orejas de su padre se pusieron tiesas como palos. —¿Q-qué íbamos a ocultarte? Sólo queremos pasar tiempo con nuestra patatita…

La policía se cruzó de brazos. Si había algo que caracterizaba bien a Stu Hopps era esa palabra: patatita. Sólo la usaba para dos miembros de la familia; su madre y ella. Y en ambos casos, sólo cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal.

Judy adoptó firmeza en el sofá y le sonrió con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos estaban muy lejos de la simpatía.

—Vale… Es por lo de Nick, ¿verdad? —Sabía que ese era el problema principal, así que prefirió ir al grano. —Mirad, Karin ya me contó los problemas que tuvisteis con Gideon Grey y demás, pero os aseguro que mi compañero de equipo no representa ninguna amenaza para mí. Es más, probablemente se trate del mejor amigo que he tenido. —Y no mentía.

Bonnie y Stu se miraron de frente y la madre suspiró.

—Verás, cariño… siento que te hayamos dado la impresión de seguir enemistados con los zorros. No lo estamos, en serio.

—No, claro que no. —Secundó Stu, dejando que su mujer tomara la voz cantante.

—Y creemos que la experiencia en Zootopia ha resultado ser muy positiva para ti…

—Mucho, mucho. —Insistió el padre, callándose cuando Bonnie le lanzó otra mirada de aviso.

—Sin embargo, tal vez estaría bien que… pensaras un poco más en tu... futuro. Ya sabes… casarte y formar una família.

Judy perdió la sonrisa y se quedó en pausa durante unos segundos. ¿Lo había oído bien?

—Esto.. va-vamos a ver, mamá… —comenzó a decir, intentando aclarar los sentimientos contradictorios que flotaban en su mente —en primer lugar, soy todavía joven. Eso de casarme… y tal… en fin, lleva tiempo. Ahora mismo quiero centrarme en mi trabajo…

—Y lo entendemos, cariño. —Su madre puso una pata encima de la suya a modo de apoyo moral. —No necesitas precipitarte con estas cosas. —Stu negó con la cabeza, más mudo que una almeja. —Es sólo que… bueno, quizás no te habías planteado lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Piensa que tu padre y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes y, gracias a eso, pudimos asentarnos. Lo que no nos gustaría es que te quedaras para vestir santos…

Judy se levantó de un salto, molesta.

—Mamá, no me voy a quedar soltera para siempre, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero antes, quiero vivir mi vida. Nunca me ha gustado estancarme. Y quiero ver mundo y ayudar a otros animales. Quiero estar satisfecha de lo que he conseguido antes de irme a la tumba; e iniciar una familia no forma parte de mis prioridades ahora mismo. Además, mi media naranja no va a aparecer de repente, como por arte de magia. No querréis que acabe con un cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Cuando Bonnie iba a responderle con una súplica para que se calmara, llamaron a la puerta. Stu miró a su esposa y ella se encogió de hombros. "Todavía es pronto", pensó.

—Esto… cariño, ¿por qué no vas a abrir? —Bonnie le dirigió una mirada de complicidad, creyendo que la "sorpresa" se habría adelantado.

—Claro…

El panzudo conejo caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta y la abrió… pero jamás habría pensado que vería lo que vio.

Un zorro con corbata y gafas de sol le devolvía una sonrisa encantadora.

—Buenos días. ¿Señor Hopps? —Stu se quedó sin aire por unos segundos y, cuando logró pronunciar un pequeño monosílabo afirmativo con un hilito de voz, el otro prosiguió. —Encantado. Soy Nick Wilde. El prometido de Judy.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Acaso es el día de los?

¡Si lo veo no lo creo! ¡29 seguidores más en dos días! ¡Esto sí es un récord! ¡Y cuántos reviews! ¡Estoy extasiada! No tengo palabras para agradeceros el interés y confianza que habéis depositado en esta historia y espero seguir haciéndolo tan bien como sea posible para satisfacer vuestra sed zootopiana. ¡hehe! ¡emVoilà/em el siguiente capítulo!

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Acaso es el día de los inocentes?**

Dicen que los conejos son los únicos animales que pueden morir literalmente de miedo. Si es cierto… puede que Stu Hopps estuviera al filo de la muerte, porque su expresión era la viva imagen del pavor extremo.

La frase resonaba en su cabeza en constante eco, repitiéndose sin dejarle pronunciar palabra. Tan impactado estaba que Nick aprovechó la ocasión para poner un pie en la casa.

—Deduzco que esta visita es un tanto… chocante para usted, pero no se preocupe. Es normal; créame. —Se agachó para no darse con el marco superior de la puerta y se sacó la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero de la entrada. —¿Sabe? A mí família, probablemente, les habría dado un ataque.

Mientras se adelantaba para echar un vistazo a las fotos que colgaban del muro en el recibidor, seguido por los ojos del pobre conejo, los niños que correteaban por el jardín ya se habían apiñado en la puerta, recelosos y a la vez curiosos por saber quién era el extraño de cola larga.

—Oh, realmente tiene una família numerosa. —Y en serio lo creía.

Las fotos variaban en tamaño y forma, pero la más sorprendente era la que estaba expuesta encima de una alta cajonera con lámpara. La imagen, ricamente enmarcada, reunía a toda la familia Hopps. Un retrato con miles de caritas de ojos grandes, orejitas peludas y naricillas respingonas.

Por un segundo, Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en lo afortunada que era Judy de tener tantos hermanos y hermanas. A él le habría bastado con tener ni aunque fuera uno.

Carraspeó para serenar esos pensamientos de nostalgia y dirigió su atención de nuevo al petrificado Stu.

—Esto… ¿está Judy por aquí?

Nada más decirlo, la voz de la hermana mayor llegó desde el comedor.

—Papá, ¿quién es? —Cuando Judy y su madre asomaron las cabezas y vieron a Nick, éste abrió los brazos y corrió hacia ellas.

—¡Ah, cariño! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

—¿¡NI-NICK…!? —No hace falta decir que la sorpresa fue mayúscula para ambas.

El zorro atrapó a Judy en el aire y dio una vuelta con ella, abrazándola como si la hubiera echado terriblemente de menos.

Con todos los ojos puestos en ellos, Judy sintió que la surrealista situación no tenía sentido. Pero cuando su mente reaccionó, recordando la palabra "cariño", algo en ella estalló. Consciente de que Nick la rodeaba con sus brazos, empezó a lanzar preguntas al aire sin comprender cómo había llegado a esta situación.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué rábanos haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Y qué es eso de…?!

—Sht sht sht —Nick le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase, consiguiendo que le subieran los colores a la cara —, no te alteres, pastelito mío. Deja que te lo explique. —Le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente y la posó en el suelo, dejándola con una expresión indescriptible y tan confusa que tuvo que esforzarse de lo lindo para recordar cómo respirar.

—Sí… más vale que tengas una explicación… —murmuró con un hilo de voz —y muy buena.

—Esto… disculpe un momento —intervino Bonnie, con manos temblorosas —, ¿quién… quién es usted, señor?

—Oh, perdone mis modales, señora Hopps. Soy Nick Wilde, el prometido de su hija.

—¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?! —A Judy casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¡Sí lo es! —Para sorpresa de todos, Karin apareció por el pasillo, corriendo como si la persiguiera una manada de lobos hambrientos. —¡Sí lo es…! —Repitió, entrando en el círculo.

Judy miró a su hermana y a Nick sucesivamente, forzando a su cerebro para que trabajara a toda velocidad, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Karin! —Bonnie avanzó hacia la pequeña con ojos severos. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el colegio!

—¿Me… he dormido? —Se excusó la niña, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Esa no es una excusa válida, jovencita. —Bonnie iba a agarrarla por el brazo cuando Karin se escurrió y saltó encima del zorro.

—¡Nick, me alegro de verte!

—¿Cómo está mi cuñadita favorita? —Él la abrazó amistosamente, recogiéndola en brazos y desarmando la valentía de su madre.

—Muy bien; poniéndome en forma para cuando sea una policía de verdad.

—Ah, eso está bien. —Nick le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que a Bonnie se le abriera la boca de par en par, y la niña decidió que ya era hora de una presentación más adecuada.

—Mamá, papá, éste es Nick. Es el policía del que os hablé. Trabaja con Judy y además... son pareja. —Técnicamente, si se consideraba la palabra "pareja" como sinónimo de "equipo", entonces no era una mentira, ¿cierto?

La primera reacción de Judy habría sido negarlo pero, cuando su hermana le dirigió una mirada fugaz y suplicante, se mordió la lengua. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendían esos dos, pero si se habían tomado tantas molestias en montar el numerito puede que tuvieran una razón de peso. Más valía que la tuvieran; de lo contrario se encargaría de castigarlos severamente… y no de un modo convencional.

—Judy, cariño… —Bonnie miró a su hija con expresión preocupada, como pidiéndole que le confirmara si esa sarta de patrañas eran verdad —no nos habías dicho que estabas… prometida.

La policía miró al dúo dinámico e inspiró hondo. No quería mentir a sus padres; iba en contra de sus principios. Sin embargo, Nick vio venir su falta de osadía y acudió en su ayuda mientras depositaba a Karin de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Oh, mi pastelito de zanahoria no les había dicho nada? —Se acercó a su supuesta futura esposa y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, reposando la cabeza en de la suya. —Es que es tan modesta. Aunque ya me había comentado alguna vez que eran ustedes bastante tradicionales. Supongo que le daba miedo confesárselo. No somos una pareja… común, que digamos.

Stu continuaba más mudo que un mimo, así que Bonnie tuvo que responder por ambos.

—No… desde luego, pero… bueno, es una noticia tan repentina que…

—Lo entiendo. Y siento que haya sido así. —Nick hizo uso de la expresión más sincera que pudo conseguir, aprovechando su don teatral. —La verdad, mi pastelito insistía en que era todavía pronto para presentarnos, pero me sentía tan culpable por no poder decirles lo enamorado que estoy de su hija —Judy enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que aquella boquita de piñón mentía descaradamente —que aproveché esta oportunidad para conocerlos por fin. —Su rostro adquirió un semblante de preocupación. —Espero no haberles causado demasiadas molestias con mi llegada.

—No… por supuesto que no...

Bonnie se relajó un poco al ver lo educado que era y pensando que, si Karin confiaba en él y Judy no había desmentido lo dicho, entonces tenía que ser cierto. No apoyaba del todo la relación pero… como buena huésped que era, no podía negarse a simpatizar con el carismático prometido de su hija. No obstante… aquello complicaba seriamente los planes que tenían ella y su marido, que continuaba en estado de shock a pesar de los esfuerzos de los niños por devolverlo a la realidad.

Judy, por otro lado, ya había tenido bastante de tonterías.

—Esto… ¿nos disculpáis un momentito? —Les pidió a sus progenitores, agarrando a Nick y a Karin de las patas. —Tengo que hablar con estos dos en privado.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y la policía arrastró a los dos mentirosos a la cocina. Cuando se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, estalló.

—¡Por todas las zanahorias de Burrows! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Nick?!

—Esa es una buena pregunta.—Respondió el zorro, sonriendo con las orejas gachas. —De hecho, todo esto fue idea…

—Suya. —Dijo Karin, señalándolo.

—Exac… espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! —Nick giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que a punto estuvo de ganarse una tortícolis.

—Él lo planeó todo. —Insistió la pequeña.

—¡Traidora!

Judy intentó mantener la calma a pesar de lo enojada que estaba. Mientras los otros discutían, se tomó unos segundos para respirar hondo y, finalmente, atrapó a su hermana para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Vamos a ver… Nick tiene muchas ideas de bombero, pero esta no encaja con su estilo. Así que, por una vez, voy a darle un voto de confianza.

El otro sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Vaya, gracias zanaho…

—Cierra el hocico. —Lo hizo callar de golpe. —Aún estoy enfadada contigo. —Su sonrisa se apagó en menos que canta un gallo y Judy volvió a centrar la atención en su hermana. —Ahora vas a explicarme de qué va todo esto. Y por tu bien, espero que sea por una buena causa.

Karin frunció el ceño.

—Todo esto ha pasado porque te negabas a hablar conmigo. —Se enfurruñó. —Al final tuve que pedirle a Nick que me ayudara.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —Le preguntó su hermana.

—Ayer, antes de que tomaras el tren. Te llamé y él cogió el teléfono mientras estabas en el baño.

Judy asesinó a su compañero con la mirada.

—¿Contestaste a mi teléfono?

—Esto… —el zorro jugueteó con su cola —vi que era Karin y sólo… quería saludarla.

Judy no se tragó la excusa, pero la pequeña continuó.

—Le pedí a Nick que viniera a Bunny Burrows y se hiciera pasar por tu prometido para evitarte el drama con mamá y con papá.

—¿Drama? —Judy se llevó las manos a la cintura. —Para drama, el que habéis armado los dos. Ahora tendré que darles explicaciones sobre esta absurda broma.

—No es ninguna broma, Jud. —Replicó la pequeña. —Ellos son los que deberían darte explicaciones a tí. Y créeme, te estamos sacando de un marrón.

—¿De cuál?

De repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Karin tragó saliva.

—De éste.


	7. Capítulo 7: Las rosas son rojas

1:48 de la madrugada.

Señoras y señores, lamentamos informarles que, debido a un ataque de emoción y cansancio acumulado, la señorita Esther no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Por favor, permanezcan a la espera hasta que pueda recuperarse completamente. Gracias por su atención. *Piiiiiiii! Fin de la emisión*

D'aaaaaaaaaaargh! Esto es real? 89 seguidores y 79 favs?! No estoy soñando?! GRACIAS! No es por nada, pero en este momento empiezo a sentir cierta presión. No soy experta en los personajes, asi que, a pesar de todo, si notáis algún fallo en sus personalidades, no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta, porfa.

Ehem, recuperada un poquito de tal gloria, debo deciros que leo todos los reviews, aunque no pueda responderlos. Esta semana tengo corrección de exámenes y debo encargarme también de las recompensas de y otros asuntos, así que os pido un poquito de paciencia. Por cierto, muchos habéis acertado con las intenciones de Bonnie y Stu. Veremos cómo termina esta situación. *guiño* Siento que el capítulo sea corto, pero ahora necesito dormir. Haré lo posible por subir el próximo muy pronto. Buenas noches!

 **Capítulo 7: Las rosas son rojas.**

Judy miró a los cómplices, que habían decidido no decir una palabra más, y se propuso saber qué diantre de sorpresa era la que sus padres le habían ocultado.

Salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás y en dirección al recibidor. Al pasar junto al comedor, se detuvo un segundo en el marco de la puerta, viendo que sus padres permanecían en el sofá, acompañados de algunos de sus hermanos pequeños. Bonnie acariciaba el brazo de Stu, que ya balbuceaba algunas palabras tras el impacto emocional.

—¿No váis a abrir? —Les preguntó, conociendo la respuesta.

—¿Puedes ir tú, por favor, cariño? —Le pidió su madre, con carita inocente. —Tu padre necesita todavía unos minutos de apoyo… em… moral.

Judy se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia la puerta. Si esto formaba parte del plan de sus padres, lo descubriría enseguida.

En realidad, cuanto más lo pensaba, más absurda le resultaba toda esta historia. Sólo quería descubrir lo que estaba pasando, arreglar el malentendido, fuera cual fuera, terminar de pasar la semana lo más tranquilamente posible y, finalmente, regresar a la ciudad y a su vida de policía, que a pesar de todo, le resultaba menos problemática que la familiar.

Una vez en el recibidor, atrapó el pomo de bronce con un rápido giro de muñeca y abrió la puerta de par en par. Lamentablemente, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas bloqueaba su objetivo… Un momento… ¿Rosas rojas?

—¿Pero qué…?

—Buenos días. —Saludó una voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la mancha carmesí. —¿Se encuentra la señorita Judy Hopps en casa?

—Em… —Entender que las flores iban dirigidas a ella la sorprendió más de lo debido. Además, descartó la idea de que se tratara de un simple repartidor por la visible calidad de sus pantalones de lino, los mocasines y, sobretodo, el reloj en oro que colgaba de su muñeca enguantada. Sin duda, se trataba de alguien con mucho poder económico pero, a pesar de ello, Judy se forzó a mantener el porte. —Sí… soy yo.

—¡Oh! —El recién llegado sonrió tras las flores, todavía sin mostrar su rostro. —Vaya, entonces estoy de suerte.

La conejita enarcó una ceja. No estaba precisamente de humor así que decidió ir al grano.

—Perdone la pregunta pero, ¿quién es usted?

El desconocido asomó los ojos por encima del ramo, dejando entrever las marcas de las mejillas que delataban su traviesa expresión y un par de orejas de pelo algo más largo.

—A ver si lo adivinas.

Aquel reto la molestó, y no sólo por la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sino por la repentina informalidad y la forma en que sus ojos la miraban. Había algo en aquellas pupilas grises que no encajaba con el tono juguetón de la voz; algo que hacía saltar todas las alarmas en Judy… pero la policía no se dejó intimidar.

—Señor, no tengo tiempo para juegos. —Replicó manteniendo la distancia formal y dispuesta a terminar con tanta tontería. —Si no le importa, me gustaría poder resolver esta cuestión lo más rápidamente posible, así que, si tiene la bondad de decirme a qué se debe su visita…

—Qué seria. —Rió el conejo. —Me presento con un bouquet de Trudy's, la mejor floristería del país, ¿y así me recibes?

Judy ya había tenido suficiente. Ni corta ni perezosa, colocó sus patas en medio del ramo y abrió un camino entre las flores para ver la cara de aquel que se atrevía a tratarla con semejante descaro.

Una sonrisa radiante de dientes blancos, tanto que parecían sacados de un anuncio de dentífricos, la recibió al otro lado; parte de un rostro que le resultaba bastante familiar.

—No has cambiado nada. —Susurraron aquellos labios finos y perfectos.

Judy se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de hallar aquellas facciones en su memoria y, finalmente, un vago recuerdo de aquellos ojos la condujo hacia un nombre. .

—Un momento… ¿Glenn?

A él se le amplió la sonrisa y dejó escapar una risita ahogada.

—Y tu memoria sigue siendo también la misma.

—¡Oh, por todos los pomelos! —Judy olvidó de repente su mal humor, recuperando una sonrisa que no había experimentado en años. —¡Glenn Richfield! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Hacía años que no nos veíamos, ¿cierto? Bueno —se corrigió —, como mínimo, desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento en la academia.

—Sí… —Judy se rascó la mejilla distraídamente —es verdad, aunque… tampoco es que nos viéramos mucho cuando estaba por aquí.

—Mea culpa. —Dijo él, llevándose una pata al pecho. —Me habría gustado quedarme en el mismo instituto pero… en fin, mi padre tenía otros planes.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando te marchaste… —Ahora era su propia oreja derecha la que estaba entre sus peludos dedos, siendo acariciada una y otra vez. —Todos nos quedamos… muy tristes. Te apreciábamos mucho. —Cuando él le sonrió de nuevo, Judy se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo de nuevo la compostura, así que carraspeó y retomó su "calma" habitual. —Bueno, y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, estoy viviendo aquí de nuevo. —Le respondió él. —La vida en una ciudad como Paw Town estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero siempre he preferido la tranquilidad de Burrows. Además… —Alargó una pata para atrapar la de Judy y depositó un beso cortés en ella. —me trae gratos recuerdos.

Judy notó que se le subían los colores a la cara y que sus orejas habían caído inevitablemente hacia atrás. Un detalle que cabe mencionar es que Glenn había sido su amor platónico en la escuela primaria. El amor a esa edad es dulce pero inexperto, y al perderle la pista en secundaria, había encontrado la fuerza para pasar página y concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo: el trabajo de sus sueños. Sin embargo, ahora que volvía a tenerlo delante… su curpo no estaba reaccionando como habría esperado.

—Y hablando de ello... —prosiguió Glenn —me encontré con tus padres de casualidad en el mercado y me comentaron que iban a convencerte para venir de visita, así que no pude evitar unirme a la fiesta. Tenía tantas ganas de verte... —Su sonrisa se volvió tan dulce que Judy se olvidó por un instante de cómo mantener la boca cerrada. —Y por cierto —él alargó el ramo hacia ella —, éstas son para tí. Sé que te gustan más las blancas pero, en esta ocasión, creo que las rosas rojas expresan mejor mis sentimientos...

—¿Eh...? —Justo en ese momento, cuando el corazón iba a salirle del pecho, la conejita sintió la fuerza de un brazo que la atrapaba por detrás, rodeando su cuello y aportando el peso de un zorro sonriente a sus hombros.

—Las rosas son muy chulas, compañero, pero me temo que van destinadas al conejo equivocado.

La expresión de Glenn al ver al zorro no tenía precio. La pregunta se le escapó sin querer.

—¿Quién es éste?

Bonnie ya llegaba corriendo por el pasillo, arrastrando a Stu y a una pandilla de críos que no entendían por qué habían tantos huéspedes nuevos en la casa. Nick se adelantó a su supuesta suegra, apretando contra el morro de Judy para no dejarla hablar.

—Oh, lo siento. Que maleducado soy. Mi nombre es Nick Wilde, señor…

—Richfield. —Respondió Glenn, indignado por la interrupción.

—Richfield. —Repitió el zorro. —Verá, me temo que ha habido una confusión. La señorita Hopps es mi prometida y, como comprenderá, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver las intenciones que tiene respecto a ella. ¿Me entiende, verdad? —Tal vez fue por meterse demasiado en el papel… pero el caso es que dejó entrever levemente sus colmillos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el galán de los mocasines.

La expresión molesta de éste pasó a convertirse en pura sorpresa y, a pesar de que sus ojos buscaron a Judy para encontrar una réplica, la conejita no pudo pronunciar palabra, y no solamente por la fuerza con que Nick la sujetaba.

Karin se mantenía a un lado, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar credibilidad a las palabras del zorro y, ante el incómodo silencio también por parte de los padres, Glenn dejó caer prácticamente el ramo, sin terminar de creérselo.

—Yo… —balbuceó —no tenía ni idea…

—Nosotros tampoco. —Se apresuró a responder Bonnie, intentando sonreír y demasiado turbada ante la metedura de pata.

Nick se encogió de hombros, todavía con una Judy desconectada mentalmente entre sus brazos, una reacción que probablemente había heredado del pobre Stu.

—Ya veo… —Llegados a este punto, el jóven conejo sintió el peso de la humillación y decidió que había llegado el momento de retirarse.

—Siento las molestias ocasionadas… Gracias por recibirme. Que tengan un buen día. —Giró sobre sus talones con intención de marcharse, pero entonces, y a pesar de que no había dicho palabra en todo el tiempo, el regordete Stu salió en su ayuda.

—P-puedes quedarte a comer, muchacho. —La mirada que le dirigió su mujer fue indescriptible, pero los demás tampoco se quedaron cortos. Incluídos los confusos críos.

Glenn levantó las orejas y se dio la vuelta con cierta duda en el rostro.

—Por favor, no se sientan obligados. No querría que…

—No, no —insistió Stu, recuperando de repente algo de su energía y avanzando para tomar a Glenn del hombro y arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la casa —, insisto. Me vendrá bien un poco de compañía masculina.

Aunque el comentario iba sin malicia, Nick supo en aquel momento que el viejo Stu no apoyaba el matrimonio entre razas. Al menos, si ese matrimonio tenía que ver con su querida hija.

A Bonnie tampoco le pasó por alto y, aunque no apoyara al cien por cien la supuesta decisión de su hija, no habría sido una buena anfitriona de haber permitido que Nick se sintiera desplazado, de modo que, mientras Stu conducía a Glenn al comedor, atrapó el brazo de su "yerno" y tiró de él para que la siguiera hacia la cocina.

—¡Vaya, hoy seremos muchos! —Sonrió, nerviosa. —Necesitaré una mano para cocinar. ¿Por qué no me ayudas, tú que estás tan fuerte?

Nick le sonrió de vuelta, no muy convencido, pero se dejó llevar, abandonando a Judy en el recibidor, a cargo de Karin, que permaneció junto a ella hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—¿Qué… ha… pasado...?

—¿Puedo resumírtelo o necesitas una versión detallada de los hechos? —Le preguntó la pequeña, recibiendo una mirada de ojos ceñudos y preocupados como única respuesta.

La cabeza de Judy divagaba, recordando las palabras de Glenn y atando cabos. No había duda; sus padres se lo habían montado para conseguirle una cita con el chico que le gustaba cuando era cría… Y Nick se había lanzado a "rescatarla", destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de terminar bien la noche.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, reprimiendo un grito de frustración y Karin le dio una palmadita en el brazo como consuelo, sabiendo que no sería suficiente.


	8. Capítulo 8: Un asunto que resolver

Justo me dí cuenta de que cometí un error en el capítulo anterior. Es la hora de comer, no de cenar, así que ya lo he modificado. Los capítulos pueden ser más o menos cortos, pero así puedo actualizar más a menudo, si os parece bien.

Por cierto, tengo la sensación de que muchos le habéis tomado cariño a Glenn… Y no quiero spoilear pero... ya tengo planes para este personaje. Agradezco vuestras sugerencias pero me temo que una parte de la historia ya está montada y no sería bueno cambiarla ahora, ya que me acarrearía varias complicaciones. Aparte, necesito darle un toque de emoción, ¿cierto? No puedo pediros que confiéis en mí a ciegas pero haré lo posible por no defraudaros. Lamentablemente, no siempre llueve a gusto de todos.

Ah, y por si hay alguna duda… Soy una romántica empedernida, así que las escenas de Nick y Judy no faltarán, no os preocupéis ;) No obstante, tengo que equilibrar las dosis románticas con el resto porque, de lo contrario, todo pasaría demasiado deprisa. Y no queremos eso… ¿No? (Todo el mundo mira a Esther como si fueran a matarla). Ops!

 **Música que me han inspirado para la escena de la habitación:**

Home to a welcome village (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Years (a look back) - Keith Kenniff

He's alive (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

 **Capítulo 8: Un asunto que resolver**

Bonnie corría arriba y abajo, yendo de la cocina a la despensa y viceversa, atrapando ingredientes para colocarlos en los brazos de Nick, quien no hallaba el modo de escapar.

—Necesitaré algo de esto… —iba diciendo Bonnie —y de esto… Hum… Podría preparar unas hamburguesas de tofu. ¿Te gusta el tofu, Nick?

—Bueno… La verdad, no sé lo que…

—¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! —Se entusiasmó la suegra. —¡Haré un rebozado de verduras! A ver… ¿dónde he puesto las berenjenas…?

Mientras Bonnie hablaba practicamente sola y Nick hacía malavarismos con las verduras en sus brazos, Karin entró disimuladamente en la cocina y fue directamente hacia él.

—Nick, Judy te llama.

El zorro sonrió para sus adentros y correspondió al guiño que le lanzó la pequeña, agradeciéndole la oportunidad. La madre dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, pero ahora que me iba a…

—Ya te ayudo yo, mamá. —Karin atrapó las verduras como pudo y dejó algunas encima de la mesa mientras el zorro huía como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Ya voy, pastelito! —Exclamó, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Judy estaba echada en su camita, con los ojos cerrados y una pata cubriéndolos. Tenía sus auriculares en las orejas, escuchando algo de música relajante que le permitiera pensar. Lo necesitaba.

No entendía cómo había llegado a esto pero todavía menos los sentimientos que danzaban en su vientre. Por un lado, la sorpresa de ver a Glenn y conocer una parte de sus sentimientos la conmovía, pero… tras todos esos años se había vuelto tan independiente que no quería precisar de un compañero a semejante nivel. Por otro lado… Estaba Nick.

La comedia en la que había decidido tomar parte para ayudarla era realmente innecesaria. Ella solita podía darle una respuesta a Glenn sin poner a otros en medio. Además, sabía que sus padres estaban intentando disimular… bueno, su madre sí, porque el viejo Stu no había simulado simpatía por el zorro en ningún momento. ¿Realmente tenía sentido engañar a todos? Sería mejor decirles la verdad y darle una respuesta a Glenn. Eso era lo justo, ¿no? No era como si fuera a romperle el corazón a Nick; sólo se trataba de una comedia.

El supuesto prometido se coló en la habitación sin hacer ruido, abriendo la boca para suspirar de alivio y decirle a su compañera lo enérgica que era su madre. Sin embargo, no llegó a pronunciar palabra.

Al verla echada, se acercó despacio y comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados y la música a cierto volúmen. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por supuesto.

Sonrió para sus adentros y, con cuidado, se arrodilló al lado de la cama para observarla con detenimiento y en sumo silenco. Su naricilla se movía, seguramente por es estrés que estaba acarreando; y sus manos apretaban de vez en cuando el reproductor de música, dejando escapar también un largo suspiro.

Nick la apreciaba. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le agradecía haberle dado una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Y, a pesar de todo, tenía la sensación de que sus intentos por ayudarla, por ser el compañero de fatigas perfecto, no era suficiente. La conejita tenía una insaciable independencia que luchaba por destacar, y él no ocupaba en ella el lugar que le habría gustado. Es más; las pocas veces que había intentado echarle algún piropo, ella lo había tomado como una broma. Aunque… visto lo visto, era de esperar. ¿Cómo iba a tomarse en serio… una relación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza? Desde el principio, lo habían tenido difícil para ser simplemente amigos. ¿Cómo iban entonces a escalar la montaña que se interponía entre sus razas?

Se elevó un poco por encima de ella, acercándose un poco más al mismo tiempo, y la miró de frente, con su hocico a escasos centímetros de su naricilla rosada. No le gustaba que la llamaran mona, claro, pero… de verdad la encontraba adorable. Vista así, sin su expresión confiada, la veía incluso como a una criatura vulnerable a la que proteger… y no podía ir más errado en eso.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Judy había apartado la pata de sus ojos y comenzaba a abrirlos. Al toparse con el morro del zorro, su reacción fue instintiva. Tras un grito, le propinó un patada en el estómago a Nick y éste cayó de espaldas, derrumbándose en el suelo mientras Judy jadeaba de espanto.

—¡¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre sobresaltarme así?! —Lo reprendió.

Nick apenas podía mencionar palabra, sujetándose el vientre y preguntándose si sería capaz de digerir la comida.

Judy se incorporó en la cama y se quitó los auriculares de las orejas mientras él se ponía de pie.

—Esas patas… —murmuró el zorro —deberían considerarse un arma.

—Y tu habilidad para pasar desapercibido también. —Replicó ella, ya más tranquila. —Me has dado un buen susto.

—Créeme, no entraba en mis planes. —Nick dejó escapar el aire contenido y terminó de masajearse el estómago. —Pero lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Ella suspiró y golpeteó el lado libre de su cama para que él se sentara.

—Tenemos que hablar.

El zorro se dejó caer poco a poco a su lado y Judy le explicó la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—Siento las molestias que te has tomado para seguirle el juego a mi hermana, pero esto no puede continuar así. Voy a decirles la verdad a mis padres.

—¿Estás… segura? —Reconoció la determinación en aquellos ojos violeta pero, por alguna razón, esperó ver en ellos un atisbo de duda.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Respondió Judy. —Mira, es absurdo que tengamos que haber llegado a esta mentira sólo porque mis padres quieren organizarme la vida. Glenn me gustaba cuando era jóven y… bueno, puede que todavía sienta algo... —Nick sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho por un segundo, hasta que ella continuó —pero no estoy preparada para salir con nadie por el momento; y menos aún casarme y tener hijos. Todavía me queda mucha guerra que dar como policía y no voy a echarme atrás ahora que justo empieza mi verdadera carrera.

—Como quieras. —Aunque admitía cierta decepción por terminar con su asombrosa interpretación en la obra, Nick estaba satisfecho de que su compañera tuviera tan clara su vocación. Eso sólo significaba que seguirían formando un equipo. Mejor para él.

La voz de Bonnie resonó de pronto por el pasillo.

—¡Todos a comer!

—Bueno… —Judy se levantó de la cama, sonriendo de nuevo con confianza —es hora de terminar con esta farsa.

El zorro la vio caminar hacia la puerta, moviendo la pequeña cola con más ánimos, y sintió ganas de sonreír. Su determinación era realmente contagiosa.


	9. Capítulo 9: Tengamos la fiesta en paz

¡Un nuevo récord, señoras y señores! ¡Hemos llegado a los 118 seguidores y 103 favoritos! ¡Y no podría estar más orgullosa de todos los comentarios que me habéis enviado! ¡Esto es probablemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Ahora, a por los 200 seguidores! hehe! Francamente, si llego algún día a los 200 será un logro increíble.

Por cierto, para los que no lo hayáis visto todavía, hice unos bocetos sobre alguna que otra escena del fanfic. Están en mi página de deviantart (Raygirl13). Si buscáis "Un asunto conejudo" con mi nombre, seguro que lo encontráis.

Ahora, éste capítulo es un poquito más largo, ¿eh? A continuación os paso la lista de música que he utilizado. Sigue el orden que os doy y todas las melodías son de Randy Edelman. Creo que se adapta muy bien a la trama. ¡Feliz lectura!

A Texas Oasis (Leap year)

Dingles Senior Citizens (Leap year)

Irish Schnitzel (Leap year) - [Glenn habla de su madre]

Sound Advice (While you were sleeping)

Leave it to Saul (While you were sleeping)

Bed and Breakfast (leap year)

Bumpy encounter (While you were sleeping)

One too many martinis (Leap year) - [Vuelta a la normalidad tras la explicación de Judy y despedida de Glenn]

A stinging truth (Leap year) [Glenn en la limusina]

Right time wrong guy (Leap year)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Tengamos la fiesta en paz.**

La mesa estaba más que lista cuando todos se sentaron. Stu no dudó un segundo en reservar un hueco a su lado para Glenn. De hecho, ambos llegaron riendo al comedor, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Bonnie, en cambio, dedicó su atención a los niños que correteaban alrededor de la mesa mientras nuestra encantadora "pareja" tomaba asiento junto a Karin. Ésta aprovechó el alboroto para acercarse un poco a su hermana y hablarle en voz baja.

—Mamá me ha dicho que intentará hablar con papá esta tarde para que se haga a la idea sobre Nick.

—No hará falta. —Le respondió Judy, tomando un poco de agua de su vaso. —Les voy a contar la verdad.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —La pequeña se la miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor absurdidad de la historia. —Te estamos ahorrando un matrimonio no deseado y…

—Yo sola puedo decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, Karin. —Replicó la hermana mayor. —No voy a dejar que escojan por mí.

Cuando la otra iba a responder, Bonnie ya había conseguido colocar a la mayoría de los niños y comenzaba a servir los platos. Glenn había sido el primero y ahora le tocaba a la niña.

—A ver, cariño, ¿cuánto quieres de calabacín rebozado?

La niña alargó el plato.

—Con dos trozos me basta, mamá.

—¿Dos? Nada de eso. Cinco como mínimo. —La reprendió Bonnie. —Estás demasiado flaca. No voy a permitir que caigas enferma.

Karin frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no podría llevarle la contraria a su madre aunque quisiera, y Judy puso los ojos en blanco, aguantándose la risa. Había olvidado lo que era comer en casa. Puede que sus padres no fueran ni mucho menos ricos, pero no escatimaban en comida para sus hijos.

Alargó el plato a su madre y le dejó elegir la cantidad que creyera conveniente, sabiendo que no iba a salir de allí sin desabrocharse el pantalón.

—Esto… ¿tú querrás calabacín, Nick? —La pregunta se le atascó un poco en la garganta a la pobre mujer. —He preparado un poco de tofu también. Está muy bueno.

Él sonrió y alargó el plato. Un poco de verdura no le haría daño… aunque no fuera precisamente una delicia para su paladar. Cuando Bonnie le sirvió también un trozo de masa gelatinosa y blanca con especias y una salsa verde, tuvo sus dudas. "Aguanta…" pensó.

Y así fueron llenándose los platos, uno por uno, esperando el turno y aguantando el hambre hasta que Bonnie pudo por fin sentarse en su sitio y obligar al grupo a elevar una plegaria por los alimentos que iban a recibir.

Los invitados no eran lo que se dice… devotos, pero imitaron a su anfitriona sin rechistar.

Por fín, llegó el momento de hincar el diente al delicioso banquete.

El tofu no sabía mal del todo… pero tenía un gusto un tanto peculiar que las papilas gustativas de Nick no alcanzaban a identificar. Mientras masticaba, iba echando un vistazo a todos los allí presentes. La mayoría de los críos comían con gran apetito, masticando con la boca abierta e incluso dejando escapar algún que otro erupto, algo que la madre no soportaba pero contra lo que no podía luchar. Teniendo tantos hijos, habría tenido que dividirse al menos en cincuenta como ella para controlarlos a todos.

En lo que respecta a los adultos, Stu cuidaba un poco más las formas delante del adinerado huésped, quien mantenía la conversación con inmaculada delicadeza. Ese Glenn… realmente era todo un caballero de punta en blanco, y eso era precisamente lo que más sorprendía al zorro. ¿Cómo alguien de tan alto estatus podría estar interesado en una chica de clase media? Bueno, no es que Judy no fuera hermosa, pero… la gente de los altos círculos tenían otra forma de pensar y él lo había comprobado de primera mano. Sólo cabía recordar la boda a la que había asistido con Judy aquella noche cuando intentaban resolver su primer caso. Don Bruto Mascarpone era un ejemplo perfecto de un miembro de la alta sociedad y su hija se había casado con alguien de su mismo rango. Jamás habría permitido que fuera de otra forma. Así pues… ¿qué tenía este don juan de diferente…?

Bebió un sorbo de agua y decidió que quería saber más sobre él, pero cuando abrió la boca para lanzar una pregunta al aire, su compañera se adelantó.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, creo que… debo deciros algo.

—Sí, espera un momento, cielo. —La interrumpió su padre. —Glenn me estaba explicando algo muy interesante sobre la venta de zanahorias.

—Sí, bueno, pero…

—¿Y dices que puedes venderlas a otros países? —Insistió el padre con su invitado.

—Efectivamente. —Respondió Richfield. —Actualmente estamos expandiendo el mercado a otras fronteras. Mi padre siempre ha creído que la exportación puede dar muchos beneficios.

—Ah… ¿y yo podría también exportar mis zanahorias?

Glenn sonrió.

—Bueno, para ello necesitaría a alguien que actuara de intermediario. Estas cosas requieren ciertos controles de calidad, pero no sería imposible.

—Qué interesante…

—Sí, mucho. —Añadió Judy, intentando captar de nuevo la atención. —Papá, tengo que…

—Es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente, cariño. —Stu estaba empeñado en darle toda su atención al que quería fuera su yerno, por lo que nuestra policía tendría que intentarlo un poco más.

—No era mi intención...

—Oh, no se preocupe, señor Hopps. —Intervino Glenn. —Este tema es muy aburrido. Estoy seguro de que Judy tiene algo más interesante de lo que hablar. Además… creo que tiene usted mucha suerte con una hija tan encantadora.

—Sí, bueno… la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. —Y añadió en un susurro: —Excepto de sus gustos.

—¡Stu! —Bonnie saltó de la silla en cuanto terminó la frase. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber con qué intenciones iba el comentario, y el zorro no tenía la culpa de que la família fuera más bien tradicional.

—La verdad, Judy —prosiguió Glenn, evadiendo el comentario —, creo que tú y Nick hacéis una bonita pareja.

—¿A que sí? —El zorro sonrió y Judy abrió la boca.

—En realidad… —no llegó a decir casi nada que Glenn ya estaba hablando otra vez.

—Yo... nunca he tenido suerte con eso. —El conejo bajó la mirada hacia el plato con aire triste. —Ya desde pequeño, mis padres no se entendían bien a pesar de ser de la misma especie. Cuando mi madre nos dejó fue un duro golpe para mí. Mi padre se encerró en banda y comenzó a decir que todas las hembras eran iguales. Hasta me obligó a asistir a un instituto sólo para machos. —Levantó los ojos vidriosos y la miró de frente. —¿Sabes? Nunca he llevado bien los rechazos y… menos aún las mentiras, pero cuando os miro… veo sinceridad y amor, y eso me da esperanza de que algún día encontraré a mi media zanahoria. —Sonrió. —Estoy muy contento de saber que eres feliz, de verdad.

Petrificada. Así es como se sentía Judy.

Si había tenido intención de terminar con la farsa… ya no podía. Incluso su madre se había emocionado con esas palabras.

—Glenn, eso es muy bonito.

—Gracias, señora Hopps. —Respondió él, sonriendo. —Pero lo digo de corazón. Y estoy seguro de que la boda será toda una bendición.

—Bueno… —Judy intentó buscar las palabras —todavía es pronto para hablar de boda…

—Gracias a dios. —Murmuró Stu, recibiendo otra mirada asesina de su mujer.

—Para casarnos, primero tenemos que ahorrar. —Añadió Nick, de la forma más natural. —¿Verdad, cariño?

Judy asintió con una sonrisa forzada y sintió ganas de darle una colleja a su hermana pequeña cuando ésta le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—Sin duda. —Glenn cruzó las patas para apoyar la cabeza delicadamente en los dedos y les sonrió. —Aunque… me sorprende que no lleves el anillo puesto. Seguro que es precioso.

Judy levantó las orejas como si fueran dos torpedos. ¡Atiza! ¡No había pensado en eso!

—Esto… es que… —"¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!" gritaba en su mente.

—Verás, ante todo, somos profesionales. —Intervino Nick, justo a tiempo. —En el distrito de policía ya era difícil pasar desapercibidos y cuando decidimos salir nos pusimos de acuerdo en no llamar la atención más de lo debido. El anillo está bien guardadito para que no se pierda. ¿Verdad, pastelito?

—¡S-sí, así es! —Judy sonrió de oreja a oreja a pesar del tembleque en todo su cuerpo. —La discreción es importante.

—Ah, ya veo… —Glenn le sonrió de vuelta, complacido. —Perdóname pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Las orejas de la policía bajaron de golpe, prueba del pánico que la invadió. ¡Otro maldito detalle que no había preparado! ¡¿Acaso la comida familiar se había transformado en un interrogatorio?!

Una vocecilla interior la obligó a calmarse. La pregunta no iba dirigida sólo a ella y sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que Nick tenía un pico de oro cuando se trataba de contar batallitas, así que puso todo el peso en sus patas.

—Bueno… esto… ¿por qué no lo cuentas tú, cariño? —Le dijo al zorro, poniendo una patita temblorosa en su brazo y apretándolo disimuladamente mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. —Tú siempre lo explicas mejor que yo.

Él captó el mensaje enseguida y sonrió con satisfacción. "El show debe continuar"

—Sí, claro. —Carraspeó y adoptó una postura relajada. —Veamos… nos conocimos en Zootopia.

—Sí, correcto. —Secundó ella.

—Era un precioso día de primavera y yo estaba en la oficina, terminando de preparar un informe sobre el último caso que había resuelto. Ya os lo contaré un día. En fin —prosiguió, cogiéndole el gusto a su interpretación de los hechos —, el caso es que salí a por un café y, justo cuando llegué al hall, el jefe nos llamó a todos a una reunión. Habían traído a una nueva recluta al distrito y, como era de esperar, yo no tenía ni idea de que era mi pastelito. —Colocó las manos en la mesa teatralmente y sus ojos se agrandaron para darle drama al asunto. —Cuando la ví por primera vez, pensé… Nick, esas orejitas tan adorables tienen que ser para tí. Así que le pedí al jefe que me dejara enseñarle el oficio durante los primeros días.

—¿Y cómo fue? —Karin se unió a la conversación, divertida por la sonrisa forzada de su hermana mayor.

—Oh, muy bien. —Respondió Nick. —Bueno… al menos la primera media hora. —No se inmutó cuando Judy perdió la sonrisa. —Pobrecita, todo era tan enorme y nuevo que le costó adaptarse al principio. Y nadie quería formar equipo con ella porque la veían muy poquita cosa; pero yo sí la veía como lo que era; un diamante en bruto, una perla que en cualquier momento comenzaría a brillar. Y bueno, cuando nos pusimos a trabajar en nuestro primer caso, la química fue tal que se me declaró a las pocas horas.

Judy, que hasta entonces había estado aguantando la humillación, recuperó una sonrisa de dientes apretados y se decidió a intervenir.

—Es curioso, mi colita peluda… yo recuerdo la historia un tanto… diferente.

—Pero yo tengo más memoria, mi caramelito saltarín. —Replicó él, tan tranquilo.

—Oh, no lo creo, boquita de piñón. —Respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño pero manteniendo los dientes a la vista. —De hecho, fuiste tú quien se declaró. Y creo recordar, a-de-más —remarcó la palabra —, que mis habilidades mejoraron notablemente tras nuestro primer caso.

—¿Estás segura? Yo diría que… ¡Mh! —La sonrisa de Nick quedó congelada en su rostro al notar el apretón en espiral que Judy estaba propinando a su cola. —Ahora que lo mencionas… —murmuró, presionando los nudillos contra la mesa para soportar el dolor —creo… que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo.

Judy dejó ir la cola del zorro con una sonrisita inocente y algo más relajada. Escarmentada de haberle dado todo el poder a su compañero, decidió tomar las riendas de la historia.

—Nick era muy impetuoso y más de una vez tuve que pararle los pies. No dejaba de flirtear conmigo. —No se inmutó cuando éste la miró de reojo, con cara de circunstancias. Ahora le tocaba recibir a él. —Y creedme, no es fácil trabajar con alguien así. —Entonces, los ojos de Judy adoptaron cierta nostalgia. —Pero... en el fondo… desde el primer momento supe… que era un buen tipo. —Sus miradas se buscaron una vez y el zorro sintió un extraño júbilo que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. —En fin —prosiguió Judy —, no quiero entrar en detalles con nuestra relación pero, al final, decidimos darnos una oportunidad. Y aquí estamos. —Sonrió al resto, que la escuchaban atentamente. —En realidad, somos una pareja bien avenida y eso es lo que importa.

Glenn sonrió con cierto misterio, pero nadie se dió cuenta.

—Entiendo. —Susurró.

Stu miró al zorro, que tenía su atención puesta en su hija, y no supo definir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Por suerte, una distracción acudió en su ayuda.

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere sopa de calabaza? —Bonnie se levantó y atrapó la enorme olla que había encima de un mueble. Todos los críos se pusieron en pie y empezaron a golpear la mesa con las cucharas, pidiendo su ración.

Judy agradeció la intervención de su madre y respiró tranquila cuando Glenn retomó la conversación con su padre. Nick no dijo ni una palabra más y la velada prosiguió con toda naturalidad, tal y como debería haber sido desde el principio.

Tras los postres, el joven Richfield decidió que había llegado la hora de partir. Se levantó de la mesa una vez terminado el trozo de tarta de lima y albahaca, y se despidió de todos con su encanto habitual. Stu le propuso ir con ellos a la feria, pero el invitado tuvo que rechazar el ofrecimiento. Ya se había retrasado bastante con sus quehaceres.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Nick, se estrecharon las garras formalmente y sin rencores. No obstante, al zorro no le pasó por alto el fugaz respingo en su nariz pero, a pesar de todo, no le dio mayor importancia.

Judy se permitió el lujo de abrazar al conejo amistosamente y le agradeció las flores, prometiéndole que, aunque fueran sólo amigos, mantendrían el contacto ahora que sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar.

Y así, Glenn Richfield salió del acogedor hogar de los Hopps para entrar en la limusina que llevaba esperándolo desde su llegada. Cuando el chofer cerró la puerta y arrancó el automóvil, Richfield perdió por fin el rictus amistoso que llevaba aguantando todo el mediodía. Las cosas no habían salido como planeaba, pero no por ello iba a echarse atrás.

Echando mano de la botella de champán que tenía guardada en la pequeña nevera portátil, se sirvió una buena copa y dio la orden al conductor con el teléfono que conectaba ambos extremos del automóvil.

—Carlos, antes de ir a casa necesito pasarme por la oficina.

—Sí, señor. —El chófer cambió de marcha y viró en el siguiente cruce para cumplir las órdenes.

Glenn atrapó entonces su móvil y accedió a su lista de contactos para marcar el número de su secretario.

—¿Pierre? Soy yo. Tardaré un poco más de lo previsto con este asunto pero ve preparando el papeleo y asegúrate de que nuestros abogados estén disponibles esta semana. Probablemente tendré que acudir a ellos. —El secretario atendió la petición con solemnidad. —Ah, y una cosa más. Necesito que encuentres toda la información que puedas sobre un zorro llamado Nicholas Wilde. No quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa más.

—Entendido, señor.

Pierre se puso a trabajar y el jefe reposó la cabeza dos segundos mientras saboreaba un poco de su champán. En estas que recordó al viejo Stu y su propuesta... y tuvo una idea. Retomó el auricular y Carlos respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Cambio de planes. —Replicó Richfield. —Llévame al 33 de la calle Malsano. Tengo que ver a alguien.

—Como desée, señor.

Glenn sonrió para sus adentros. Tardaría algo más… pero no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Ya no.


	10. Capítulo 10: Vistas dramáticas

¡Por fin! Siento la espera.

Debido a ciertos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hace unos días, aprovecho para recordaros que no puedo subir capítulos tan rápido como me gustaría. Algunos pueden tardar más de lo previsto, por lo que os pido paciencia y, de haber algún contratiempo, seré yo misma quien os informe de ello, no terceras personas. Terminaré esta historia, cueste lo que cueste. ;)

Ahora, antes del nuevo capítulo, voy a responder algunos comentarios de forma general:

Varios me habéis comentado lo de "The Proposal", así que me gustaría aclarar que nunca ha sido mi intención que la historia se pareciera. Aunque algunas escenas se parezcan, debo recalcar que la situación de dos personajes que se hacen pasar por casados o prometidos ya existe en varios libros y películas. Por ejemplo, Leap year; una que recomiendo que miréis si queréis pasar un buen rato. ;)

Por otra parte, quiero remarcar que, en éste caso, la situación afecta sobretodo a la familia y entorno de los protagonistas. No hace falta olvidar que Zootopia remarca mucho el tema del racismo y el estatus social, que también ha sido utilizado en numerosas ocasiones por las parejas de Hollywood. Shrek podría ser otro ejemplo.

Eso me lleva a mencionar que, aunque Nick no tenga antecedentes penales, ser estafador y evadir impuestos ya se consideraría un crimen, ¿no? Aunque sea menor. Si no recuerdo mal, Judy dice en la película que puede incluso ir a la cárcel por ello. Aunque Glenn no encontrara información peligrosa, el simple hecho de tener un pasado de ese tipo puede afectar a la reputación de Judy en Bunny Burrows y, por consiguiente, a su família, por lo que podrían perder hasta los clientes que les compran las verduras.

Respecto al tema depredador, es curioso que no se mencione pero, ¿los carnívoros se han vuelto herbívoros en la película? No recuerdo si hay algún restaurante de sushi por ahí, pero los peces también son animales. Lo que quiero decir es que, si los depredadores no comen carne porque es animal, entonces se han vuelto hervíboros. El toffu en la escena de la comida me pareció una buena opción para contrarrestar eso. No olvidemos que Nick, en la vida real, sería carnívoro. Por cierto, las bayas de la película, si no recuerdo mal, son arándanos ("blueberries" en inglés).

Y ahora sí, capítulo 10… ¡a leer!

Y la música es...

Conversación de Judy con su madre: 

\- An early sunrise (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- A steep but beautiful climb (Leap year)

Escena en la noria:

\- Ballycarbery castle (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Ana's theme (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- A steep but beautiful climb (Leap year)

...

 **Capítulo 10: Vistas dramáticas.**

Bonnie iba a necesitar bastante ayuda para fregar los platos, así que su hija se ofreció voluntaria. Aparte de su padre, no quedaba ningún otro adulto en casa que formara parte directa de la família. Los hermanos mayores trabajaban en el campo o fuera del pueblo y ya se habían independizado. Por otro lado, muchos habían acudido a recibirla a la estación en su llegada, a pesar de lo ocupados que pudieran estar. Era algo muy bonito tener a una familia tan unida, incluso si no estaban juntos.

Su madre comenzó una conversación superficial sobre el tiempo y la cantidad de comida que tenía que cocinar cada día, pero Judy sabía que estaba deseando sacar el tema sobre lo que había ocurrido con Glenn. En parte, la policía se sentía decepcionada, pero sabía que sus padres siempre actuaban en base de sus creencias; y en este caso, sólo buscaban lo mejor para ella.

Queriendo facilitarle la tarea a Bonnie, Judy sacó el tema.

—Es curioso pero… a pesar de todo el lío con Glenn, me alegro de estar aquí.

Bonnie bajó las orejas con aire culpable.

—Cariño… si hubiera sabido que…

—No te preocupes, mamá. —Judy le sonrió con ternura. —Yo tendría que haberos contado lo de Nick hace… mucho tiempo. —Apretó los puños bajo el agua del salpicadero, sintiendo el peso de la mentira en su conciencia. —Además, estas cosas hay que hablarlas. Una no decide a quien querer. Tu te enamoraste de papá por su forma de ser y yo… supongo que me sucedió lo mismo con Nick.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que eso no se lo creía ni ella. ¿La forma de ser de Nick? ¡Pero si era precisamente todo lo contrario de lo que consideraría su pareja ideal…! Recordó todo por lo que habían pasado, sus comentarios sarcásticos, los intentos por escapar de las responsabilidades, la forma en que se burlaba de ella… y entonces aparecieron en su mente los momentos en que sí habían logrado conectar. Entre ellos, el viaje en teleférico tras su fatídico fracaso con el jefe o el momento en que habían decidido ser compañeros de equipo y… todo cuanto había venido después. Aquella mirada cómplice de ojos esmeralda, a juego con un hocico respingón y divertido, lograron dibujar en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para la madre, quien no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Realmente le quieres, ¿no es cierto?

Judy levantó las orejas, atrapada de improviso con la pregunta. Su cabeza buscaba una excusa pero su voz fue más rápida.

—Somos pareja, mamá. Si no lo quisiera… no estaríamos juntos. —Aunque se negara a admitirlo, sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono más cálido que de costumbre y notaba cierto calor emanando de su propio pecho. Volvió a centrarse en la vajilla para evitar pensar más de la cuenta y un silencio incómodo se abrió paso en la cocina, con el burbujeo del jabón y el agua corriente de fondo.

Bonnie miró a su hija de reojo y no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Su pequeña ya no era una niña. Fuera quien fuera, aquel que la hiciera feliz no necesitaba su aprobación, ni tampoco la de su padre.

Reprimiendo la falta de aire en los pulmones, atrapó un trapo y comenzó a secar los platos que Judy iba dejando escurrir. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, la atrapó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te queremos mucho, tesoro. Elijas lo que elijas, te apoyaremos.

Judy sustituyó la sorpresa por el alivio en cuanto sintió el afecto de aquel contacto. Si bien había sido una estupidez lo de buscarle novio, en el fondo no podía enfadarse con sus padres. Los quería tanto como ellos la querían a ella y jamás habría podido guardarles rencor por un asunto que ya estaba prácticamente solucionado.

Secándose las patas en el delantal, se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre con ternura, olvidando todo el estrés que había pasado en las últimas horas.

—Yo también os quiero mucho, mamá. —Y añadió: —Terminemos de pasar bien la semana y aprovechemos el tiempo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bonnie sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba suavemente del apretón.

—Será...—intentó recuperar la serenidad — será mejor que nos arreglemos si queremos ir a la feria.

—Ve primero, yo me encargaré de terminar esto.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes y aprovecha que tienes un poco de ayuda para variar, anda. —Judy empujó suavemente a su madre para que saliera de la cocina y se quedó terminando la vajilla.

Tras varios minutos, cuando estuvo segura de haberse quedado sola, se detuvo y suspiró profundamente.

...

Media hora más tarde, todo el mundo estaba preparado. ¡Hora de salir! Y cuando la família Hopps tenía que salir, era todo un espectáculo.

Decenas de conejitos saltaban por la calle animosamente, riendo y charlando sobre las paraditas que iban a ver o las atracciones donde iban a montar. Y suerte tenían Bonnie y Stu que muchas de ellas fueran gratuitas por la generosidad del alcalde de Bunny Burrows; de lo contrario habrían tenido que gastar una fortuna.

Como algunos de los hermanos mayores de la família sólo trabajaban por la mañana, se sumaron a la excursión para ayudar a cuidar de los más pequeños. Y es que no era tarea fácil encargarse de cien gazapos que no llegaban ni al año de edad. Acertadamente, los Hopps habían decidido que doscientos setenta-y-seis querubines eran más que suficiente y Bonnie no había vuelto a embarazarse desde hacía meses, por lo que los más pequeños superaban las etapas iniciales de salto y primeras palabras.

Judy pudo aprovechar la ocasión para entablar un poco de conversación y enterarse de cómo les iba la vida a Violeta, Martin, Kaleb, Daisy y otros tantos que se habían unido a la fiesta. Aunque sus reacciones ante la supuesta relación con Nick fueron similares a las de sus padres, no fueron tan estrictas. Algunos incluso sintieron curiosidad por la forma en que se habían "enamorado", algo a lo que Judy no sabía muy bien cómo responder.

—Simplemente pasó. —Decía, para salir del apuro y ahorrarse las explicaciones.

En lo que se refiere al zorro, Karin lo monopolizaba bastante, aprovechando que su hermana estaba tan ocupada. El hecho de compartir un secreto como el que tenían, los acercaba considerablemente. Y aunque Bonnie no estuviera completamente tranquila con Nick ocupándose de su pequeña, no podía negar el don que éste tenía con los niños. La mayoría ya se habían acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca e incluso le preguntaban sobre sus aventuras como policía.

Llegados a la entrada del recinto donde se había instalado la feria, llegó el momento de organizarse. Ir todos juntos sería un engorro y la mayoría de los niños no se ponían de acuerdo con qué empezar así que, aprovechando el gran número de adultos, los críos se dividieron en grupos, de menor a mayor edad y por gustos. Unos iban a pasar por la noria, otros por el laberinto de espejos, otro grupo comenzarían por las paradas de dulces… y así todo el mundo contento.

Sin embargo, los adultos supusieron que Judy y Nick se alegrarían de pasar unos minutos a solas después de toda la mañana rodeados de família, incluso si ellos no habían dicho nada al respecto, así que los libraron de tener que hacer de niñeras. O así habría sido si Karin no se hubiera escondido para pasar desapercibida mientras los otros se alejaban.

Bonnie y Stu fueron los últimos en marchar con los más pequeños de la casa y el dúo dinámico, o mejor dicho, trío, se quedaron a solas.

Agradeciendo los pocos segundos de tranquilidad, Judy pudo por fin dejar de fingir su sonrisa y respirar profundamente.

—Deduzco que una siesta te sentaría de fábula ahora mismo. —Murmuró Nick, burlón, mientras la veía luchar contra sus demonios.

—No me hables. —Respondió ella, masajeándose las sienes. —Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme quedado en la ciudad. Al menos no estaría lamentándome.

—Pues yo creo que te preocupas demasiado. —Añadió la pequeña, echando a un lado la cola de Nick para pasar.

—Tú... —Judy estuvo por estirarle de las orejas a su hermana, pero se contuvo. —Para tí es muy fácil decirlo. ¿Sabes lo que me está costando mentir a papá y a mamá? ¿Lo sabes?

La niña se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Ellos tampoco te dijeron la verdad, ¿no?

—De todas formas —añadió Nick, para poner paz —, te has librado de una buena con lo de Flenn.

—Glenn. —Replicó Judy, apretando los dientes.

—Como sea. —Nick le restó importancia con la mano. —Te hemos salvado de montar una escena mucho peor. Además, no creo que nadie nos pida una demostración de nuestro… amor. —Sonrió con sorna. —Lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora, zanahorias, es terminar de pasar la semana y divertirnos.

—¡Exacto! —Karin se puso en medio y atrapó las patitas de ambos. —Ya que estamos hasta aquí, vamos a pasárnoslo bien. —Sonrió en dirección al zorro, con ojitos dulces. —¿Y qué mejor manera de comenzar el paseo que comprando algodón de azúcar, verdad Nicky?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿A mí me lo dices?

—¿No vas a comprarle un dulce a tu "cuñadita" favorita? —Ella sonrió con malícia. —Piensa que somos… socios. Te interesa tenerme contenta.

Nick dejó escapar una risita, casi divertido por la picardía de la niña.

—Tú no te andas con chiquitas, ¿eh?

—Se llama chanchullo, querido. —Añadió Judy, algo más relajada y con una semisonrisa que delataba la mengua de su mal humor. —Anda, vamos a por esa nube pringosa.

—¡Sí! —Karin comenzó a saltar sin soltarles la mano, elevándose un poco más alto cuando ellos tiraban de sus brazos como si fuera una muñeca, acompañando su bailecillo y sonriendo ante la posibilidad de pasar una divertida tarde juntos.

Poco imaginaban que, no muy lejos de ese preciso lugar, el objetivo de una cámara los inmortaliza a la luz del atardecer.

….

La feria era increíblemente grande. Los tenderetes de comida y dulces se alineaban a lo largo de un paseo muy espacioso, repartiendo diferentes aromas que inundaban el ambiente, atrayendo a los golosos que buscaban deleitar su paladar. Algodón de azúcar, palomitas, gofres de maíz, manzanas de caramelo, hierba confitada, chucherías varias, crêpes de almendra y garrapiñadas, piscolabis de flores, pastas saladas y hasta granizados. Todo en sí un bello conjunto de colores y sabores que harían las delícias de cualquiera.

¿Y qué decir de las atracciones? Había tantas y tan distintas que costaba escoger. Sin embargo, la pequña Karin lo tenía muy claro.

—¡Quiero subir ahí! —Exclamó, señalando hacia la noria y aguantando una enorme nube rosada con la otra mano.

—¿Ahí? —Su hermana observó la cola y calculó que la espera no pasaría de los veinte minutos. —¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres el tiovivo o…?

—Quiero ver la puesta de sol. —Respondió la niña.

Nick se encogió de hombros cuando Judy le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. Otras criaturas habrían preferido el trenecito de la oruga o los cochecitos escarabajo de choque, pero Karin prefería las altas vistas de una rueda que no parecía tener más diversión que eso, girar…

Aceptó, no obstante, su decisión y se pusieron a la cola, seguidos por una pareja de cobayas enamoradas, tres ratoncillas adolescentes que no dejaban de reír y un hurón solitario con cámara de fotos.

La espera no duró más de diez minutos y el feriante responsable de la atracción los introdujo en la cabina número cinco; no sin sorprenderse por la presencia del zorro y la tranquilidad de las dos conejitas. Incluso les dijo que lo avisaran si querían bajar antes de tiempo; comentario que Nick decidió pasar por alto. Ya estaba acostumbrado; lo que no significa que le complaciera la situación, pero podía entender la reacción de otros conejos frente él.

Judy y Karin se sentaron juntitas, delante de su acompañante, y la cabina se elevó lentamente, alejándolos de la realidad hacia una visión de color anaranjado que bañaba todo el valle. Karin se puso de rodillas para mirar por la ventana, contemplando la viveza del verde que se había vuelto casi marrón, el brillo de la hierba en los tejados naturales de algunas casas, el resplandor del astro rey en el agua del gran lago con barquitas moviéndose entre sus aguas, el fuego cegador en el que se habían convertido los árboles… Un cuadro que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en los de su hermana, acompañado por dos sonrisas soñadoras y llenas de encanto.

De hecho, Judy no recordaba haber visto jamás una puesta de sol tan hermosa. Cuando era pequeña siempre prefería los juegos de tiro o el salto de la rana, pero la noria jamás había formado parte de su lista. Y aunque la vez en que había viajado con Nick en el teleférico, el sol salía, no le había prestado demasiada atención por las circunstancias en las que estaban envueltos. Ahora sí podía ver y saborear un momento de paz. Y ciertamente, lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Añadimos esta experiencia a nuestra lista de favoritos, zanahorias? —Nick le sonrió de refilón, observando también el paisaje con un codo apoyado en la ventana y su mejilla descansando en la palma.

Ella lo miró, consciente de que se había olvidado completamente del mundo, y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Sin duda.

—¡Mirad, mirad! —Gritó Karin, toda emocionada. —¡Papá y mamá están allá abajo!

—¿A ver? —Su hermana se asomó por encima de la pequeña. —Ah, es verdad.

—Que pequeñitos son.

Judy sintió el aliento de Nick entre sus orejas y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía justo detrás. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su estómago, pasando sin aviso a su corazón, que le propinó un pequeño golpe de efecto, dejándola sin respirar durante poco menos de un segundo, tiempo suficiente como para desequilibrarla.

La cabina se detuvo de repente, balanceándose, y Judy sintió tambalear levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo inevitablemente entre los brazos del zorro, que la sujetó al vuelo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí. Es que me ha tomado desprevenida. —Se excusó ella, riendo para disimular. —Razón de más para regresar al asiento…

—¡Oh! —La pequeña saltó del suyo y se subió al que antes había ocupado Nick. —¡Puedo ver nuestra casa desde aquí!

—¡Karin! ¡Bájate de ahí y vuelve a tu sitio!

—¡Pero me gusta más este!

—Oye…

—Déjala. —Intervino Nick, sentándose junto a su compañera de fatigas y colocando un brazo en el respaldo tras de ella. —Está disfrutando; ¿no la ves, que feliz?

—La seguridad es lo primero. —Judy evadió el cosquilleo en su columna y se levantó un momento para sentar a Karin y abrocharle el cinturón que había incorporado al asiento. —Así es mejor.

—Pero así no puedo ver lo que hay detrás… —Se quejó la niña.

—Pues mira por la ventana que tienes al lado. —Su hermana volvió a su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. —No quiero que nos llamen la atención por no saber controlarte.

Karin resopló y también se cruzó de brazos.

Nick suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿podemos admirar al menos la luna sin enfadarnos?

—¿La luna? —Las dos miraron por encima de sus cabezas, a través de la transparencia del cristal, y se toparon con una enorme luna llena que comenzaba a ganar fuerza tras la ya casi terminada puesta de sol.

—Woah… ¡Es...

—¡Preciosa! —Exclamó Judy, perdida en la belleza del satélite estelar. No vio, sin embargo, la mirada nostálgica que le dirigió un pobre zorro de ojos esmeralda, incapaz de mover la pata para tomar sus hombros.

—Sí… preciosa.

Puede que fuera por el tono en su voz, pero las amatistas de Judy se centraron en Nick para interrogarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

La sonrisa en sus labios evadió cualquier duda.

—Que empiezo a tener algo de hambre.

—Deberías haberte comprado una nube como la mía. —Replicó Karin.

—Entre tu nube y la noria me habés dejado con un agujero en los bolsillos. —Contraatacó él. —Pobre de mí, muerto de hambre y de sed sin ningún consuelo.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Realmente serías un buen actor.

—No lo sabes tú bien. —Añadió la hermana mayor.

—Eso, burlaros de este santo vulpino, que ha dado hasta su último céntimo para que vosotras podáis disfrutar de la tarde.

—Déjalo ya, esto que estamos haciendo no toca ni el dos por ciento de tu sueldo.

—Tengo muchos impuestos que pagar. —Nick sonrió a su compañera de oreja a oreja, con ese rictus que lo caracterizaba, y ella le respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Que yo sepa, alguien te "perdonó" el tener que pagar ciertas deudas pendientes hace tiempo.

Él evadió el comentario con inocencia fingida.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Un poco más cerca... y hasta podríais besaros.

El comentario cayó como una bomba encima de la "parejita", que se apartaron bruscamente a cada punta del asiento mientras Karin se los miraba con los codos en las rodillas, soportando una sonrisa picarona que lucía en su morrito peludo.

Sin embargo, los comentarios sin sentido que Judy estaba escupiendo en defensa propia, perdieron su atención cuando un brillo apareció a sus espaldas.

El sol se reflejaba en el objetivo de una cámara que parecía haber perdido de vista el paisaje y que los tenía en el punto de mira. El hurón, al captar la mirada curiosa de la niña, desvió la cámara hacia la lejanía, como si hubiera encontrado otra fuente de inspiración, pero su mala actuación no pasó desapercibida para la conejita.

Entonces, la cabina comenzó a moverse de nuevo, regresando al punto de partida y correspondiendo a las plegarias internas de la policía por salir de aquella burbuja que, de repente, se había vuelto asfixiante.

Justo detrás, también bajó el fotógrafo, alejándose lo justo para que nadie los relacionara. No obstante, Karin ya lo había calado. Desconocía el motivo o el interés que podía tener en ellos, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Aprovechando la confusión entre los que subían y los que bajaban de la atracción, tiró de la manga de Nick para que acercara su oreja.

—No mires, pero ese hurón al lado de la farola nos estaba haciendo fotos. —Le susurró.

El zorro hizo ver que se sacudía polvo del pantalón y echó una ojeada al sospechoso que, efectivamente, estaba posado en la farola como si nada, disimulando mientras el objetivo apuntaba en su dirección.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró sin mover los labios. —Aguarda.

Se dirigió hacia Judy, que estaba todavía recobrando la compostura, y ella se asustó cuando le colocó una garra en el hombro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila. —Aunque su reacción le hubiera sorprendido, había cosas más importantes de las que encargarse ahora. —Escucha, mírame y haz ver qué estamos decidiendo qué atracción escogemos ahora.

—¿Por qué? —Ella se serenó ante su extraña petición.

—Al parecer tenemos un admirador. —Nick se puso frente a ella, de espaldas al mirón, y le indicó su posición con los ojos. Ella lo observó brevemente a través del hueco de su brazo en jarra y él añadió: —Karin dice que ha estado tomando fotos de nuestra cabina en la noria. Y me apostaría la cola a que ahora mismo también lo está haciendo.

Judy arrugó su naricilla. Si hay algo que no soportaba, eran los fisgones; y mucho menos que le tomaran fotos sin su permiso.

—Será mejor que no sepa que nos hemos dado cuenta. —Susurró Nick. —Vamos a caminar un poco y pensemos en la forma de… —no llegó a terminar la frase que Judy ya se había escabullido en dirección al sospechoso.

Éste, nada más captar el movimiento, atrapó la cámara con ambas manos y echó a correr, acto que desató una reacción en cadena. Judy se lanzó a la carrera, olvidándose de Nick y de su hermana, y reactivando sus habilidades profesionales.

—¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡Deténgase en nombre de la ley!


	11. Capítulo 11: Hurón a la carrera

**25/03/2016**

 **AVISO MUUUY IMPORTANTE:** ¡Leed, por favor!

Hay alguien en Deviantart que ahora se dedica a escribir spoilers falsos sobre mi historia. YO NO ESCRIBO spoilers. I además, la continuación de la historia sólo la pongo en ciertos lugares, y NO en Deviantart. Le pido a esa persona que deje ya de confundir y que si realmente quiere colaborar, me hable directamente en vez de enviar "spoilers" por otro lado. Si la comunicación no funcionó una vez, podermos intentarlo de nuevo, pero lo único que está haciendo ahora es confundir a la gente. Si tenéis cualquier duda, por favor, contactad conmigo y no hagáis caso de otros sitios. Gracias.

Ahora sí.

¡200! ¡Yuhuuuu! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fanfic! Es realmente increíble la cantidad de fans de Judy y Nick que he llegado a conocer este mes, ¡y me encanta! Me halaga muchísimo que os guste la historia, en serio. XD Sigamos avanzando juntos para llegar hasta el final. ¿Trato hecho? ;) A ver si logro ahora los 300. (Soñar es gratis, ¿no?)

Un detalle; en España, la rueda de la fortuna la llamamos Noria, y sí, la mayoría ahora tienen cinturones de seguridad (por la nueva normativa), sobretodo si son abiertas, como en el parque de atracciones de Tibidabo en Barcelona. No obstante, para el modelo del fanfic me inspiré bastante en las japonesas de los mangas, que acostumbran a ser cápsulas cerradas con techo y costados de cristal, de ahí que nuestros tortolitos puedan ver la luna.

En lo referente a la relación entre Glenn, Nick y Judy, no olvidéis que nuestra conejita, en el tema del amor, va más perdida que un salmón en el desierto. Aquí son los chicos los que tendrán que dejárselo claro. Glenn ha tenido que retroceder un poco pero… ¿se mantendrá lejos? No lo creo. Aunque no puedo daros más pistas. Tendréis que descubrirlo. ;)

Finalmente, en cuanto al comentario de si el capítulo anterior está inspirado en Leap Year, debo decir que no. Lo que pasa es que la música de "Leap Year" encaja a la perfección en esta historia, por eso he tomado la banda sonora como principal. Y algunas melodías de "Mientras dormías" también, dando la casualidad que se trata del mismo compositor. No obstante, para el capítulo de hoy también he añadido otras. ;)

 **He aquí la música para el caítulo 11:**

Persecución del hurón y entrada al laberinto:

\- The snow fight (Book thief) - John Williams

\- Writing to Mama (Book thief) - John Williams

Nick y Karin

\- Rescuing the book (Book thief) - John Williams (Primera parte)

Judy en el Laberinto de espejos:

\- Scammed by a kindergartner (Home alone) - John Williams [a partir del minuto 0:36]

\- Book burning (Book thief) - John Williams

\- Pitch on the Glove (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

\- Pitch at North pole (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

Nick y Karin encuentran a Judy / Viaje al hospital:

\- The fountain scene (The Terminal) - John Williams

En el hospital:

\- A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Y por cierto, ¡algunos de vosotros estáis hechos unos detectives! No voy a dar spoilers pero habéis acertado en algunas cosas en vuestros comentarios. ;) ¡Buen trabajo!

¡Nuevo capítulo, adelante!

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Hurón a la carrera.**

El hurón corría por la feria como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Y es que Judy no había pasado las pruebas de entrenamiento policial de casualidad. Sus patas eran capaces de eso y mucho más.

El perseguido giró la esquina de los cochecitos y se zambulló en una multitud que paseaba tranquilamente por la zona de los tenderetes. La mayoría de los transeúntes se hicieron a un lado en cuanto lo vieron, otros, simplemente, fueron víctimas de sus empujones y terminaron en el suelo, incluso tratándose de críos.

Judy intentó esquivar a ciertos animales, entre ellos, algunos de sus hermanos, pero prefirió hacer uso de sus patas para dar grandes saltos y no perder de vista al hurón. Cuando logró llegar al final, tuvo suerte de ver su peluda cola por el rabillo del ojo, escabulléndose en la atracción del laberinto de espejos que, en aquel momento, estaba cerrada al público por obras. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió en su dirección.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, sabiendo que el hurón jugaba con ventaja, y palpó la pared, tropezando con objetos varios, hasta que encontró la caja de la luz. Activó todas las palancas y atrapó una pequeña barra de metal que había junto a un montón de basura y cristales rotos. No sabía si el supuesto fotógrafo podía peligroso, y aunque no fuera partidaria de la violencia, tampoco era tonta.

Avanzó lentamente, entrando de lleno en el laberinto y con todos los sentidos alerta.

...

Nick y Karin se habían lanzado también a la persecución, aunque no iban tan rápido. Para evitar mezclarse también entre los paseantes, se vieron obligados a dar la vuelta y, como es obvio, les perdieron la pista.

—¡No! —Gritó la niña, frustrada. —¡¿Dónde se han metido?!

Nick se llevó las patas a la cabeza, intentando averiguar la dirección que habrían tomado. Con lo impetuosa que era Judy, tendría que haberse imaginado que cometería la locura de ir sola a por ese tipo. Con suerte, sólo se trataría de un paparazzi con ganas de buscar exclusivas, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, su compañera estaría sola.

Karin ya había comenzado a preguntar a los pocos animales que pasaban por allí si habían visto a un hurón con cámara, ya que era estúpido preguntar por su hermana; la feria estaba llena de conejos grises con morro blanco y nadie supo darle ninguna pista.

El zorro pensó rápido. Esos dos no habrían pasado desapercibidos en un lugar con tantos testigos. Haciendo un cálculo rápido de la velocidad y tiempo que habían tardado en llegar allí, supo que no podían estar muy lejos y que, si nadie los había visto, puede que estuvieran en algún lugar escondidos. Descartó los servicios enseguida, pensando que la barrera de la vergüenza no sería suficiente para detener a una policía. Y las atracciones tampoco eran una opción. A menos que…

Sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia el laberinto de espejos. No había nadie haciendo cola y, de hecho, tenía toda la pinta de estar cerrada. No tardó en divisar una puerta medio abierta en uno de los costados y supo, con certeza, que los había encontrado.

Agarró a Karin en brazos y se dispuso a encontrar a Judy.

…

El pasillo era una mina de luz y reflejos, algo digno de experimentar en una tarde de diversión… excepto que aquella ocasión no era precisamente placentera.

Judy sentía los latidos de su propio corazón y sabía que su nariz los acompañaría a la velocidad de una locomotora. Era común en ella cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones de posible peligro. Odiaba admitirlo pero, de haberse tratado de otro conejo, tal vez sería capaz de controlar mejor los nervios. Y estaba segura de que su placa no sería suficiente para intimidar al malhechor aunque, pensándolo bien, sólo había hecho fotos. Probablemente no fuera ni peligroso, un pensamiento que logró devolverle algo de control sobre su cuerpo, pero no por ello dejó de mantener la guardia con su improvisada arma, siempre en alto.

Giró la primera esquina a la derecha, recordándose a sí misma que, la mejor manera de salir de un laberinto es siguiendo un mismo muro, incluso si el camino parece eterno. De pronto, oyó el sonido de pasos alejándose y desvió las orejas para localizar la fuente. Provenían de la izquierda y parecía que perdían velocidad.

Olvidándose de seguir el camino, avanzó entre los espejos de colores sin ver los reflejos desfigurados que éstos le devolvían a su paso. El sonido de los pasos volvieron a hacerse evidentes, cambiando de dirección y escapando por otro lado. Judy no se detuvo y continuó haciendo uso de su habilidad auditiva, aprovechando también su olfato, y es que el olor del hurón impregnaba ahora el aire que respiraba.

A los pocos segundos, cuando creía que lograría atraparlo, todo sonido cesó. Buscó y buscó cualquier indicio, pero supo que el fugitivo estaría escondido, esperando la ocasión de huir si podía pasar desapercibido.

Caminó lentamente, mirando a todos lados por si veía su reflejo, pero no tuvo suerte. En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, llegó al centro del laberinto, una sala llena de luz y color, con espejos giratorios que danzaban entre reflejos confusos y formas indefinidas.

Suspiró, dejando caer las orejas un instante y enfadada consigo misma por por los nulos resultados que estaba obteniendo.

Si bien no estaba del todo distraída, la actividad y movimiento de los espejos no le permitieron ver la sombra a sus espaldas que se escondía tras una de las entradas.

El fotógrafo estaba atrapado en aquel rincón, consciente de que no podría salir de allí sin que ella lo percibiera. La única forma que tenía de escapar era dejándola fuera de juego, ya que su habilidad atlética no podía compararse con la de la policía.

Localizó la barra de metal en sus patas y supuso que tendría que quitársela a traición para dejarla desarmada, pues era evidente que no llevaba ninguna otra arma encima.

Sabiendo que el ataque sorpresa dependía de su sigilo. Dejó la cámara a un lado y se agachó para equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo, consciente de que sería más fácil sorprenderla desde una perspectiva que no estuviera a la altura de sus ojos.

Avanzó despacio, manteniendo el cuerpo casi pegado al suelo, y acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo.

Judy, habiendo infravalorado una de las reglas más importantes de su oficio, "estar siempre en guardia", no vio venir a su atacante, que se abalanzó sobre ella en cuestión de segundos, haciéndola caer al suelo y perder la vara de metal que, volando por los aires, se estampó contra uno de los cristales, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

Judy forcejó con el hurón, pataleando con las patas traseras y resistiendo la presión que sus garras ejercían en su cuello. El criminal tenía intención de ahogarla pero la conejita no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Colocando de nuevo las patas traseras en el suelo, se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su atacante diera una voltereta descontrolada, liberándola y cayendo contra otro espejo, rompiéndolo también.

Nuestra heroína se levantó con rapidez, masajeándose el cuello y recuperando algo de aliento, pero el otro también se había recuperado pronto del golpe. Corrió hacia él con intención de inmovilizarlo, incluso si aparentaba más que ella en tamaño, pero el susodicho, conociendo sus intenciones, atrapó un trozo de cristal entre sus patas y lanzó estocadas en su dirección,

Judy pudo evitar el primer impacto, pero no el segundo. La punta de un afilado cuchillo se clavó en su brazo, obligándola a retroceder, y una tercera estocada logró arañarle el muslo derecho, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo.

El hurón podría haber terminado el trabajo, pero su intención desde un principio siempre había sido huír, de modo que se levantó aprovechando el estado de su perseguidora, atrapó de nuevo su cámara y se esfumó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus patas.

Judy permaneció allí sentada, sangrando en ambas partes del cuerpo y apretando los dientes, rabiosa por el dolor pero más aún por haber permitido que el criminal escapara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la importencia y sólo recuperó algo de compostura cuando oyó la voz de Nick y Karin en los pasillos.

—¡Judy! ¡Hermana!

—¡Zanahrias! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡En el centro del laberinto!

No tardaron en encontrarla pero, ante el panorama, Nick se vio obligado a actuar.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! —Corrió hacia ella mientras Karin se tapaba la boca con horror, y se arrancó una de las mangas de la camisa para vendarla alrededor de su brazo, que era donde se encontraba la herida más grave.

Judy gimió de dolor y se forzó a admitir la derrota.

—Creía que lo tenía, pero me ha pillado por sorpresa. ¡Argh! —Se le escapó cuando Nick apretó la improvisada venda. —Me ha atacado con cristales y ha escapado. Tenemos que poner a la policía de Burrows al corriente…

—¿Tenemos? —Exclamó el zorro, malhumorado. —De eso nada, monada. ¡Tú vas derecha al hospital! ¡No voy a permitir que te desangres!

Judy iba a replicar, pero su compañero la levantó en brazos y se apresuró hacia la salida del laberinto, seguido de Karin, cuyos ojos también se habían llenado de lágrimas al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba todavía por llegar.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, el trío no pasó ni mucho menos desapercibido. Todos los conejos que pasaban por allá se quedaron horrorizados. No hace falta decir que, el conservadurismo de Bunny Burrows, enseguida etiquetaba a cualquier sujeto. El hecho de que un zorro llevara a una coneja malherida en brazos no lo convertía en un héroe, más bien en sospechoso de intento de homicidio; pero Nick tenía otro asunto más importante entre manos que pensar en el "qué dirán".

Le pidió a Karin que localizara a sus padres para informarles de la situación y se fue corriendo con Judy en dirección al centro médico del pueblo, pues era lo más parecido a un hospital.

Judy se quedó inconsciente a medio camino por la pérdida de sangre y sus constantes movimientos por liberarse, obligándolo a apresurarse. Cuando llegó a su destino, se abalanzó sobre la recepción, pidiendo ayuda para su amiga y atendido inmediatamente por las enfermeras y camilleros que, a pesar de la sorpresa de recibir a un volpino en las instalaciones, mantuvieron la profesionalidad en todo momento.

El pobre zorro se quedó de pie, estresado y temblando mientras se llevaban a Judy en una camilla. En el fondo, sabía que era demasiado terca como para dejarse morir sin haber resuelto un caso, pero otra parte de su mente tenía miedo de perderla... Mucho miedo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Si las hormigas pueden

¡Bueno, ha sido duro pero aquí está! Este capítulo es laaaaargo. ¡Y me he pasado todo el domingo para terminar de escribirlo! Supongo que aquí quedarán respondidas algunas incógnitas que veníamos arrastrando por el camino… pero creará nuevas. *risa maligna*

He visto la película dos veces pero no recuerdo si el apodo que usa Stu para Judy es el que he usado. Corregidme si me equivoco, ¿era Judy-dudy? Por cierto, ¿sabíais que los conejos son los únicos que pueden morir literalmente de miedo? Nuestra policía es muy valiente, sin duda.

Otro apunte: no olvidemos que todo lo sucedido desde el capítulo 3 hasta ahora ha transcurrido en un solo día. Sé que dije que haría más de 10 capítulos… pero me parece que sobrepasaré los 20… Ah, y a los que no visteis la postal que hice para Pascua de Nick pintando huevos, podéis encontrarla en mi galería de Deviantart (Raygirl13).

En fín, gracias de nuevo por leer el fanfic. Sé que a veces tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero hago todo lo que puedo y, por eso, os he reservado una pequeña escena entre Nick y Judy. Espero que os guste. ;) ¡A leer!

 **Banda sonora:**

En la casucha del fotógrafo:

-Opening Jig (Jig) - Patrick Doyle

-More jobs for Smike (Nicholas Nickleby) - Rachel Portman

En el hospital:

-A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

-Right time wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Los Hopps se van… y Judy se queda sola (o no).

-A perfect place to stay (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

-A warming trend (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

-Panting season (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Si las hormigas pueden, yo también.**

La limousine estaba aparcada fuera de la casa, escondida en la oscuridad del atardecer, mientras el adinerado invitado observaba las fotos imprimiéndose junto al ordenador de un fotógrafo de manos temblorosas que rezaba interiormente para que su cliente estuviera satisfecho.

Cuando la última vio la luz en papel, Glenn Richfield atrapó el montón de instantáneas de Judy y Nick, y las observó cautelosamente. La pequeña Karin añadía el toque mágico para que parecieran una família bien avenida, y lo cierto es que las fotos eran buenas. No obstante, no era la calidad de la imagen lo que le interesaba, sino el lenguaje corporal de los protagonistas.

Nick y Judy parecían una pareja, en efecto, pero sus gestos delataban una relación bastante informal, nada más lejos de un noviazgo real. No se tocaban apenas ni mostraban indicios de cariño más allá de la simple amistad, cuando lo más normal en una relación son los gestos afectivos.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Puede que hubieran engañado a la mayoría de mortales, pero él conseguiría darle un giro a la historia. Posó la mirada en la imagen de Nick sosteniendo a Judy en brazos, justo después de la persecución, y pensó que sería ideal para un bonito artículo sobre la presencia de los zorros en Bunny Burrows y la seguridad del vecindario. ¿Y por qué no? Una incógnita a la reputación de la familia Hopps. Pequeños fragmentos de un plan que iba tomando forma.

A pesar de su buen humor con los resultados, de pronto, sus ojos captaron algo más.

—Repíteme… ¿cómo has logrado escapar de la policía?

El hurón respondió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo aparentar.

—La despisté en el laberinto de espejos.

—Ya… ¿y cómo resultó herida?

Dejó caer la fotografía en su regazo y el hurón tragó saliva. Había olvidado descartar esa en concreto. Pensó rápido y respondió con calma.

—Se… se tropezó y se le clavó un trozo de cristal.

Se mantuvo a la expectativa, mirando el rostro del ricachón, y se relajó cuando éste sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto y pensando que había logrado que se lo tragara.

Entonces, Glenn le propinó un buen puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer de la silla, y cuando el hurón se incorporó, se encontró con el agujero de una pistola apuntándolo en la frente.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez, y te aconsejo que me digas la verdad. —Lo amenazó Richfield. —¿cómo heriste a Judy?

El otro no movió un músculo y abrió la boca para responder.

—No quería hacerle daño. Lo juro. Tan sólo iba a dejarla fuera de juego para… —Glenn disparó a un lado, haciéndolo gritar.

—Ve al grano.

—¡He tenido que clavarle un cristal en el brazo y en la pierna para evitar que me atrapara! ¡Sólo eso! —Se apresuró a responder el otro, sudando de miedo. —El zorro y la otra coneja han llegado enseguida y se la han llevado al hospital.

Glenn mantuvo la pistola en posición unos segundos más y terminó por retirarla, pero le plantó otra bofetada.

—Trabajas bien… —musitó, con voz aterciopelada —pero si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi chica será lo último que hagas. ¿Lo has entendido? La próxima vez, más vale que no te vean.

—Sí… no volverá a pasar. —Respondió el mustélido.

—Bien. —El conejo guardó las fotos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y le lanzó un fajo de billetes nuevecitos al suelo. —Puede que necesite tus servicios de nuevo esta semana, así que no te alejes mucho de la zona. Te llamaré. Ciao.

Glenn salió de la casa mientras el fotógrafo recogía su orgullo hecho pedazos y pudriéndose entre los billetes que había obtenido como recompensa.

Carlos esperaba fuera, junto al reluciente auto negro y con la puerta abierta para dejar pasar al jefe. Una vez dentro, retomó su lugar al volante.

—Carlos —dijo Glenn, sacando de nuevo las fotografías —, llévame a la oficina del Daily Burrows. Conozco a alguien que se alegrará de recibirme.

—Enseguida, señor.

...

La sala de espera estaba llena de padres con niños que habían sido heridos por petardos o con contusiones leves por no llevar el cinturón de seguridad en los cochecitos. Comparados con Judy, eran unos afortunados.  
Nick se encontraba en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y los codos reposando en sus rodillas, sospechando que su presencia estaría bien vigilada por todos los allí presentes. A pesar del autocontrol con el que estaban lidiando sus emociones, había momentos en que podía sentir el tembleque en sus patas. Su cola tampoco era una excepción.  
Nadie había salido todavía a informarlo sobre el estado de su compañera y comenzaba a desesperar... Por suerte, sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la llegada de Karin y sus padres.  
—¡Nck! —La pequeña llegó corriendo y se detuvo con sus patitas en las rodillas del pobre zorro, mirándolo con preocupación.  
—¿Cómo está?  
—No lo sé... —Nick se dio cuenta de que su propia voz también era víctima del estrés. —Se... Se la han llevado en cuanto hemos llegado. Aún no me han dicho nada.  
—No me extraña. —Masculló Stu, acercándose. —¿Cómo te van a decir nada si ni siquiera eres un conejo?  
—¡Papá! —La niña lo miró con incredulidad y la madre le propinó un codazo.  
—¡Stu! ¿A qué viene ese comentario tan...?  
—¿A qué viene? Yo te diré a qué viene. —Stu Hopps se colocó bien su gorra y los tirantes de su peto. —Mi queridísima hija está en alguna parte de este centro, sufriendo; y sólo habíamos salido a pasear por la feria. ¡¿Dónde estabas tú —le espetó a Nick —cuando la hirieron?!  
—¡Papá, ya basta!  
—Eso Stu; estás montando un numerito innecesario. —Insistió Bonnie.  
—¡¿Innecesario?! —El conejo se envalentonó todavía más. —¡¿Si la han herido así en casa, qué rábanos va a pasar cuando regrese a la ciudad?! ¡Su supuesto "compañero" no es más que un incompetente! ¡¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi pequeña en las patas de semejante...?!  
—Señores, por favor, silencio. —Una de las cobayas-enfermera entró en la sala a paso firme y se dirigió hacia al grupo. —Esto es un hospital, respeten a los pacientes.  
Stu tuvo que morderse la lengua para no lanzar una maldición. Puede que pareciera un peluche cuando estaba de buenas, pero también tenía su genio. La vida de su Judy-dudy no era un juego.  
Aceptó la reprimenda de la recién llegada y se hizo a un lado para que Bonnie tomara el relevo de la conversación.  
—Lo sentimos, señorita. Es que estamos muy nerviosos. Han ingresado a nuestra hija esta tarde y...  
—¿Ustedes son los familiares de la señorita Hopps?

La madre abrió unos ojos como platos, esperanzada.  
—Sí, somos nosotros. —Cuando la enfermera suspiró, unió las patas en forma de súplica. —Por favor, dígame que está bien. Por favor...  
—Tranquilícese, señora. —La enfermera consultó la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos. —La señorita Hopps está ya fuera de peligro. —Hubo un suspiro de alivio general por parte de la família.  
—Gracias al cielo... —Respiró Bonnie, acompañada por el sollozo feliz de su hija pequeña.  
—La herida era bastante profunda y había perdido mucha sangre. —Prosiguió la enfermera. —Ha sido una suerte que la trajeran tan rápido. De haber esperado un poco más, la situación se habría complicado. Incluso habría podido perder la pata entera.  
Stu miró a Nick, topándose con sus ojos, pero desvió la mirada enseguida, no queriendo ver su hocico alargado, que ahora estaba algo más relajado. Se dirigió a la cobaya con otra súplica en el rostro.  
—¿Dónde la tienen ahora, señorita?  
—La han llevado a la zona de reabilitación. —Respondio ella. —No obstante, aunque esté fuera de peligro, la mantendremos en observación hasta mañana para comprobar que la herida cicatrice bien y no supure. En un par de semanas podremos quitarle los puntos.  
—¿Podemos verla?  
La cobaya suspiró de nuevo. Ya esperaba esa pregunta y estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente impaciente.

—Puedo darles tres minutos, pero luego deberán irse y dejarla descansar.

—De acuerdo. Vamos. —Stu agarró a Bonnie del hombro para empujarla suavemente y pasó olímpicamente de Nick, que también se había puesto en pie. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta para entrar en los pasillos de urgencias y la enfermera detuvo al zorro.

—Lo siento, señor, sólo la família.

—Él es de la família. —Karin se puso al lado de Nick y le atrapó la pata. —Es el prometido de mi hermana.

La enfermera elevó una ceja, dudando de aquellas palabras, pero cuando dirigió la pregunta silenciosa a los padres, Bonnie decidió que ya era hora de confiar un poco más en aquel que había salvado a su niña. Después de todo, Karin ya se había encargado de contarle los detalles mientras venían hacia el hospital y sabía de antemano que Judy no los habría perdonado en caso contrario.

—Sí; es el prometido de mi hija.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Stu, Bonnie se deshizo de su brazo y atrapó la otra pata de Nick para que los acompañara.

La enfermera no dijo nada y pasó al frente para guiarlos hasta la habitación, dejando al pobre conejo con semblante enojado en último lugar.

La habitación que habían dispuesto para Judy era pequeña pero cabían cuatro camas en cuadrado, separadas por cortinas. Cuando la familia entró, la conejita estaba ya recuperándose de la anestesia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al oír las voces que provenían de algún lado no muy lejano y se encontró con las sonrisas de su madre y de Karin, que habrían dado lo que fuera por abrazarla; lástima que la enfermera estuviera vigilando.

—Hola cariño. —Bonnie se avanzó un poco para ponerse a un lado de la cama. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—He estado mejor. —Respondió Judy, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Pero creo que me recuperaré.

—Nos has dado un susto de muerte, jovencita —añadió Stu, poniéndose al lado de su madre —, y te aseguro que no me gustaría terminar como tu abuelo, que en paz descanse.

—Papá, el abuelo le tenía miedo incluso a las hormigas.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Lo defendió su padre. —¿Sabes que algunas son capaces de levantar cincuenta veces su propio peso? Imagínate lo que…

—Papá. —Judy le sonrió. —Estoy bien, de verdad; ya no tenéis que preocuparos. Mañana probablemente me darán el alta, así que podéis iros a casa.

Su madre le acarició el brazo a su hija.

—Ya sabes como somos, cariño. No estaremos tranquilos hasta que te tengamos de vuelta.

—Precisamente por eso tenéis que aprender a mantener la calma. —Replicó Judy, poniendo su pata sana sobre la de su madre. —Mañana será otro día y necesitaré que estéis bien para que podamos seguir disfrutando juntos de estas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—En ese caso —añadió su madre —, esta noche te prepararé tu sopa favorita, para que la tengas lista cuando te dejen salir.

—Gracias, mamá. —Judy miró entonces al grupo y no pudo pasar por alto un pequeño detalle. —Por cierto… ¿dónde está Nick?

Los conejos se dieron la vuelta, percatándose de que el zorro había desaparecido.

—Pero… —Bonnie se llevó una pata a la mejilla, sorprendida —si venía con nosotros…

La enfermera tampoco lo había visto partir pero supuso que habría preferido retirarse nada más comprobar que la señorita Hopps estaba bien. Echó disimuladamente un vistazo al pasillo y comprobó que no había rastro de él. Un alivio para los pacientes, que se sentirían más seguros sin su presencia en las instalaciones.

Karin, por su parte, dedujo que el volpino tendría ciertos asuntos que resolver con Judy y no le habría sorprendido que se hubiera escondido para poder llevar a cabo dicho objetivo, de modo que decidió echarle una mano, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido.

—Estaba agotado, mamá. Sin duda, se ha ido a casa. Y nosotros tendríamos que hacer lo mismo. Ha sido un día muy largo y Judy necesita descansar.

—En efecto. —Confirmó la cobaya, permaneciendo junto a la puerta. —Pronto será la hora de cenar y debemos servir a los pacientes. Si hacen el favor de seguirme, los acompañaré de vuelta a la sala de espera.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos y estaremos aquí enseguida. —Insistió la madre, despidiéndose de su hija con un beso en la frente.

—Descuida, me tratarán bien.

—Vendremos a verte mañana de nuevo. —Añadió Stu, dándole otro beso.

—Cuidaros.

Karin se subió a la cama sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y abrazó a su hermana con cuidado de no aplastarle el brazo.

—Cuídate, Jud. —Y le plantó un tercer beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también, cariño.

Bonnie atrapó a Karin para evitar una queja por parte de la enfermera, que apagó la luz de la habitación tras encender una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama, y todos salieron fuera, despidiéndose aún con las patas y dejando sola a nuestra heroína, que suspiró cuando los oyó alejarse por el pasillo.

Se llevó la pata sana a la herida y gruñó. Odiaba inspirar lástima, pero todavía más preocupar a su família. Se había forzado en sonreír y decirles que todo iba bien, pero lo cierto era que la anestesia comenzaba a desaparecer y su brazo estaba recuperando la sensibilidad al mismo tiempo que un dolor molesto se le extendía hacia ambos lados. No podía mover las garras derechas y, aunque estuviera fuera de peligro, la herida escocía bastante, y más con esos puntos tan apretados tivando su peluda piel.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que Nick no hubiera…

Justo cuando su cabeza materializó el nombre, la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al zorro, enganchado a la pared como si hubiera estado colgando de ella. Abrió la boca, sorprendida, y él se llevó un dedo a los labios para que callara. Con sigilo, caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento a su lado, permitiendo que ella viera su rostro a la luz de la lámpara que había en la mesita.

—¿Q-qué hacías ahí? —Logró preguntarle ella, recuperada de la sorpresa.

Nick se cruzó de brazos en la silla.

—Quería charlar contigo a solas, pero tu padre y la enfermera me lo habrían puesto muy difícil. ¿Sabes?, tengo la impresión de que me habrían echado a patadas de aquí si no fuera porque Karin y tu madre se han puesto de mi parte.

Judy levantó las orejas ante la acusación.

—Puede que no acabes de gustarle a mi padre, pero no creo que llegara a tales límites.

El zorro sonrió sin humor, prefiriendo no contradecirla aún habiendo sido testigo del carácter de Stu.

—Bueno, dime… —le preguntó, apoyando los brazos en la cama —¿cómo te encuentras?

Judy bajó las orejas de nuevo, frustrada.

—La verdad... me duele un poco, pero creo que el problema reside sobretodo en mi orgullo.

Nick frunció el ceño.

—Has estado a punto de palmarla… ¿y eso es lo que más te importa?

—Soy policía. —Refunfuñó ella. —Mi deber es atrapar a los criminales y no he sido capaz de detener a un simple… fotógrafo.

—Un fotógrafo con cuchillo, zanahorias. —Insistió él.

—No era un cuchillo, era un trozo de cristal. —Replicó ella. —Y debería haber sabido que intentaría defenderse. Era de lógica…

—¡A freír espárragos, la lógica! —Exclamó él de repente, levantándose de la silla. —Lo que tendrías que haber hecho es esperarme. ¿No se supone que somos un equipo?

Ella arrugó su nariz, molesta por el reproche.

—Te recuerdo que íbamos con Karin. Alguien tenía que vigilara; no íbamos a dejarla sola.Y ahora que lo pienso, has demostrado muy poca profesionalidad trayéndola a la escena del crimen. —Su voz adoptó un tono seco. —Una niña de su edad no debería ver a nadie en mi estado. ¿Quieres provocarle un trauma?

—¿Trauma? —Él apretó los dientes en una sonrisa forzada. —Vale, morrito de piñón; ya que eres tan especialista en psicología infantil, ¿por qué no usas un poco de ese conocimiento y piensas en lo que habría pasado si llego a permitir que te desangres en el laberinto? La enfermera ha dicho que si llego a tardar unos minutos te habrían amputado la pata.

Judy perdió la rabia de repente, consciente de la verdad en aquellas palabras, y se miró la herida inconscientemente.

Nick restó en silencio, observándola, y se dio cuenta de que aquella discusión no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte. Su rostro se relajó poco a poco y acabó sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

—Mira… —comenzó a decir, con voz tranquila —, tu hermana puede parecer poca cosa, pero te aseguro que es más espabilada que nosotros dos juntos. Y soy zorro, sé de lo que hablo. —Judy tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada ni le devolvió la mirada. Su orgullo seguía dolido, a pesar de haber descubierto que él tenía su parte de razón. Nick se rascó la nuca distraídamente y prosiguió. —Esta situación nos ha pillado desprevenidos a todos, y lo que menos me importaba en ese momento era la "profesionalidad". Lo único que quería era encontrarte y comprobar que estabas bien. Cuando te he visto… no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ponerte a salvo. Me daba igual todo lo demás. —Judy le dirigió una mirada tímida y silenciosa de soslayo, y él desvió la suya, consciente de que su pulso estaba aumentando de latidos. —Si te hubiera perdido, zanahorias… yo… no sé que… —de repente, notó que ella posaba una pata en la suya y se atrevió a mirarla.

Aquellos ojos violeta, ahora amables, se reflejaban en dos esmeraldas que buscaban desesperadamente una razón por escapar de la deliciosa visión que tenían delante. Nick notaba la tensión en el pelaje de su cola y la sequedad en su garganta. El ambiente se había vuelto tremendamente íntimo y la boquita de Judy parecía atraerlo como un imán.

Sabía que era absurdo, que la obra se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, y no podía permitirlo; no sin saber si ella sentía o no lo mismo, de modo que se forzó a bajar los ojos hacia sus patas para recuperar algo de su control. Entonces fue cuando la oyó hablar.

—Lo siento. —Aunque no viera su rostro, ella sabía que la estaba escuchando con atención. —Tienes razón, me he comportado como una cría. No quería que ese tipo escapara, pero me he dejado llevar por un impulso y la he fastidiado… Somos un equipo y… te he dejado atrás. —Acarició el brazo de Nick y desplazó la pata hasta su rostro, obligándolo lentamente a mirarla. —Yo soy la que no ha actuado con profesionalidad. Y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho; de verdad.

Nick mantuvo la mandíbula cerrada y sin mover ni un músculo. No sabía dónde colocar las patas; y sus mejillas, de no haber sido por la calidez de la luz y el color de su pelaje, habrían delatado lo embarazoso que le estaba resultando lidiar con sus propios sentimientos.

Abrió la boca con intención de decir algo… pero la volvió a cerrar. Más valía callar antes que decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Judy sonrió, intentando recuperar el buen ambiente, y decidió cambiar de tema. Aquella seriedad no era propia de ellos.

—Por cierto, hay algo que no te he preguntado todavía… ¿Cómo convenciste al jefe para que aceptara tus vacaciones con tan poca antelación? Que yo sepa, no las habías pedido todavía.

Nick levantó las orejas y le agradeció interiormente el cambio de dirección en la conversación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una mueca al pensar en la respuesta.

—Bueno… el jefe no se conforma con poco, así que… hicimos un trato. Aceptó mi petición… a cambio de librarle de todos los informes del mes que viene.

—¡¿Todos?! —Judy pestañeó un par de veces. —¿Pero tú sabes la cantidad de…?

—Ya me las apañaré. —La cortó él. —He salido de líos peores, ya lo sabes

Ante la expresión de circunstancias que vio en su anaranjado rostro, Judy no insistió y sonrió con cierta diversión en los ojos.

—Sí; sí lo sé. Bueno… si no lo logras, te echaré una pata con el papeleo. Al fin y al cabo… te debo la vida, zorro astuto.

Nick le devolvió una mirada, sabiendo que esperaba que la llamara "conejita boba", como era su costumbre, pero no lo hizo. Para Nick, el mote no tenía sentido en ese preciso instante. Es más; había otras palabras más dulces que amenazaban con trepar por su garganta, pero las bloqueó, manteniendo el silencio.

Judy, viendo que la situación se estaba volviendo extraña de nuevo, optó por la vía rápida.

—En fin, cuando me den el alta también buscaremos a ese paparazzi y averiguaremos qué tramaba. De momento, creo que deberías regresar a casa de mis padres. —Judy se reincorporó en la cama. —Puede que se estén preguntando dónde has ido y no me gustaría que comenzaran a cavilar hipótesis.

Nick bajó las orejas, vencido y aliviado, en parte, por la naturalidad con que ella lo trataba. Se sentía patético; y le habría gustado vencer el miedo y decirle lo que significaba para él tenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, sería mejor retirarse antes de que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara, pues no encontraba el momento de abrazarla para sentirse completamente tranquilo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó evitando su mirada.

—Ah, una cosa. —Judy no llegó a tocarlo, pero su patita estaba cerca de su brazo otra vez. —Antes de irte, ¿puedes acercarme uno de los cojines que hay en ese estante? Esta cama no es muy cómoda, que digamos.

—Sí, claro. —Nick fue hacia la silla atrapó el cojín y giró sobre sus talones para dárselo, con tan mala pata que su cola, ya baja, se lió entre sus piernas, haciéndolo tambalearse. Saltó a pata coja en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio y se desplomó...

—¡Cuidado! —Judy tuvo suerte de que los 36 kilos de zorro no aplastaran su pequeño cuerpo cuando su compañero se vio forzado a aterrizar en la cama, lanzando sus brazos a ambos lados de la conejita para evitar el impacto.

Cuando Nick levantó los ojos para comprobar que no le había hecho daño, éstos se agrandaron como platos al descubrir que sus narices se tocaban. ¡Rábanos! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que heredar un hocico tan largo?!

Judy, por su parte, permaneció inmóvil, tal vez demasiado sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre ellos… y quedó interrumpido de repente por un estornudo que, curiosamente, no provenía de ninguno de ellos.

Automáticamente, dirigieron sus miradas hacia la cortina que había junto a la cama y se toparon con los ojos risueños de una marmota, que los observaba por una rendija abierta en la tela.

—Ah… lo siento, haced como si no estuviera. —Dijo ésta, gesticulando con las garras para restarle importancia a su presencia.

—¿Qui-quién es usted? —Preguntó la conejita, todavía entre los brazos del zorro.

—Oh, sólo un pobre viejo salido del quirófano, querida. —Respondió la marmota, riendo tiernamente. —Es que me he despertado hace poco y al oiros no he querido… interrumpir. Pero no os preocupéis, continuad con lo vuestro.

Nick y Judy se miraron de nuevo y, al darse cuenta de la postura en que se habían quedado, sus mejillas se volvieron como dos tomates.

El zorro aprovechó la ocasión para incorporarse y se apartó de Judy como si fuera puro fuego, pero tropezó de nuevo, esta vez con la silla, terminando sus pasos en el suelo.

—¡Nick! —Judy asomó la cabecita por el lado de la cama. —¿Estás… bien?

Él sopló para quitarse la corbata de la cara y suspiró, oyendo la carcajada del viejo.

—Es la segunda vez, muchacho. Deberías ir al podólogo, por si acaso.

—Sí… descuide. —Masculló entre dientes. —Haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó con dificultad, pretendiendo no escuchar la risita que Judy intentaba contener, y se despidió de espaldas para no enfrentarse de nuevo a sus ojos. —Volveré mañana, cuando te dejen salir.

—Sí… —ella suavizó la voz —Cuídate, Nick.

—Adiós, chico. —Añadió la marmota.

Abrió la puerta para salir y se quedó unos segundos apoyado en ella, aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vacío de miradas indiscretas y guardianas de bata blanca.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y se llevó las garras a los ojos, avergonzado.

—Pero mira que llego a ser idiota…


	13. Capítulo 13: Tarta de arándanos

¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Muchas gracias por la espera y por todos los comentarios que habéis escrito! Me hacen muy feliz y me alegro que la pequeña escena de Judy y Nick os gustara tanto. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mantener la historia a buen ritmo.

Siento mucho también el retraso y por ello me gustaría pediros una cosita:

Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo pero no tengo manera de deciros cómo llevo la historia hasta que subo un capítulo y no quiero que nadie se deprima por ello. Además, Fanfictionnet no me deja poner direcciones web, así que no puedo daros ni mi blog ni nada. No obstante, a partir de ahora, si veo que estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar (os pido que me dejéis 2 semanas de margen por capítulo, por si acaso), os dejaré un mensaje en mi perfil de Fanfiction, en una sección que he titulado "Tablero de anuncios", con su fecha. Así estaréis al día, sobretodo ahora que intento hacer capítulos más largos. ;) Y este lo es. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y apoyarme en esta aventura.

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

 **Banda sonora :**

Conversación de Nick y Bonnie  
-The slea head cliffs (A leap year) - Randy Edelman

-An early sunrise (A leap year) - Randy Edelman

-Ballycarbery Castle (A leap year) - Randy Edelman

De vuelta al hospital con Judy y visita de GG:

-A perfect place to stay forever (For Richer or Poorer) - Randy Edelman

Nick entra en escena. Situación extraña:

-Peter's family (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

La familia Hopps y el artículo del periódico:

-Bed and Breakfast (A Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

-Right time wrong guy (A Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Tarta de arándanos.**

Nick regresó solo a casa de los Hopps, arrastrando prácticamente las patas. Estaba agotado, tanto en físico como mentalmente, y lo único que necesitaba era una cama blandita donde reposar su cuerpo peludo. Y también una buena ducha, pero dudaba de que lograra entrar siquiera un pie en la bañera. Al fin y al cabo, aquella casa no estaba pensada para alguien de su estatura. En Zootrópolis, los edificios estaban más o menos adaptados, pero no Bunny Burrows. Un zorro sigue siendo un zorro, y no había lugar para él en aquel barrio.

El simple hecho de pensar en volver a mirar al viejo Stu a la cara después de lo claro que le había dejado su antipatía, le fastidiaba. No quería quedarse en casa de los Hopps si Judy no estaba presente, pero no tenía realmente otra opción. Bueno, era cierto que había visto algún que otro zorro por la feria, pero podían contarse con los dedos de la mano y ni siquiera parecían amigables. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, tal vez hallaría un motel o un puente en el que poder pasar la noche...

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente al jardín de la familia. Karin estaba mirando por la ventana del comedor y no pasaron ni diez segundos que ya salía por la puerta a recibirlo.

—¡Nick! —Le faltaron patas para llegar hasta él. —Ya nos estabas preocupando. —Avanzó lo suficiente como para que pudiera oír su susurro. —¿Has podido hablar con Judy?

Él se masajeó las sienes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no delatar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a crecer.

—Sí... He hablado con ella.

La niña se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

—¡Nick! —Bonnie apareció de repente, corriendo hacia ellos con una manta en sus brazos. —Gracias al cielo, pensaba que te habrías perdido. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Eso mismo le he preguntado yo. —Añadió Karin, inocentemente.

Bonnie era, ante todo, la madre de doscientos setenta-y-seis hijos y, como tal, se preocupaba por todos, incluso los "adoptivos". El zorro era consciente de que, a pesar de la obstinación de Stu, ningún otro miembro de la familia se había mostrado reticente, al menos en su presencia, a que se quedara con ellos, incluso si Judy no estaba en casa. Y lo agradecía. Puede que no necesitara pasar la noche fuera, después de todo.

—Cariño, métete dentro, que hace frío. —Indicó la madre a su hija. —Ya me ocupo yo de Nick.

Karin hizo caso a su madre, dejándolos solos, y Nick se preguntó si no había cantado victoria demasiado pronto… aunque debería de haber escarmentado desde su primer caso en las vías del metro abandonado en la ciudad.

Cuando Bonnie suspiró, se preparó para que le pidiera que se marchara. Habría sido lo lógico, y tenía que aceptarlo por el bien de todos… pero su aliento se quebró cuando la buena coneja extendió la manta sobre sus hombros doloridos.

—Así, no vayas a atrapar un catarro. Venga, vamos a dentro y te prepararé un té calentito.

El zorro atrapó ambos extremos de la manta con las manos, apretándolos contra su pecho para protegerse del frío, y bajó las orejas mientras la veía retroceder para entrar en la casa. Judy había heredado su forma de andar, no había duda.

—Señora Hopps. —Musitó, captando su atención. —Esto… —aunque no estuviera muy seguro de lo que quisiera decir, sí tenía clara una cosa: —No quiero causarles más problemas de los que tienen ya. Sé que esta situación ha sido un golpe para la familia y estoy seguro de que se sentirán mejor si no me quedo esta noche, así que… si no le importa, me iré a uno de los moteles que...

Bonnie no esperó a que terminara la frase. Regresó hasta él, le agarró la pata y tiró de ella con una sonrisa amable y convencida en los labios.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que tomes una decisión equivocada.

Nick perdió la fuerza y se dejó llevar hasta la cocina, donde ella lo obligó a tomar asiento en la silla más grande que tenían y preparó dos reconfortantes camomillas para acompañarlo. Él no dijo nada, aguardando en el silencio de la casa, sabiendo que Stu y los críos estarían acostados debido a lo tarde que era ya. En parte, se sentía mal por permitir que Bonnie se preocupara por él. No se consideraba digno de tales atenciones.

Cuando ella sirvió el líquido y se sentó a su lado, aguantó pacientemente a que tomara el primer sorbo de su taza.

—Yo… —Comenzó a decir él.

—Hoy ha sido un día de locos. —Dijo ella, decidida a hablar primero. —Y la verdad, no te culpo por interpretar las cosas... a mal. —Comenzó a decir ella. —Stu… no se ha comportado como debería y aún conserva cierto rencor a otros zorros que se aprovecharon de él en el pasado… pero en esta familia siempre hemos estado juntos y no vamos a dejarte atrás sólo por ser uno. —Miró a Nick a los ojos, con una sonrisa culpable. —Karin me ha explicado todo lo que pasó. Ella y los niños creen que eres bueno. Y para mí, el hecho de que llevaras a Judy tan deprisa al hospital es prueba suficiente de que te preocupas por ella. Y tendría que ser ciega para no ver la sinceridad y el cariño que compartís uno por el otro. Además… que nosotros lo hayamos pasado mal en ese momento no significa que tú no hayas sufrido también. —Bajó la vista hacia su taza. —Siento mucho si te hemos hecho creer… que no formas parte de nuestras vidas. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte y te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mis patas para convencer a mi marido de que eres lo mejor para nuestra Judy. —Le sonrió una vez más, con sinceridad, poniendo su pata en la del zorro. —Aquí siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar, Nick. Porque ahora somos família. Y las familias se apoyan. Así que no te preocupes por lo que puedan pensar los demás de tí. Nosotros te aceptamos tal y como eres.

El silencio se apoderó también de la cocina y Nick sintió que un muro se derrumbaba en su interior; un muro que había estado construyendo durante años y que ahora, por fin, dejaba de tener sentido.

El corazón se le llenó de una sensación tan hermosa, tan plena y positiva, que apenas pudo responder. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus ojos se habían vuelto acuosos y la boca le temblaba.

Si bien Judy había conseguido llegar hasta su corazón, Bonnie había rematado la jugada. Las dos simples palabras, "somos familia", habían detonado una bomba, un momento de felicidad absoluta tras los traumáticos recuerdos y creencias que guardaba de la sociedad. Un zorro sí podía pertenecer a otro mundo. Tan sólo era cuestión de que lo aceptaran… pero, ¿sería eso suficiente en realidad?

Inspiró con su respingona nariz, forzando a sus lágrimas a retroceder, y cerró los ojos para calmar el alma. Bonnie respetó ese momento como si se tratara de un ritual sagrado, conociendo lo mal que lo habría estado pasando el volpino y siendo también consciente de lo asombrosamente especial que estaba resultando aquel momento para ella.

Nick consiguió recuperar el control de sus emociones, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando que la felicidad de sentirse aceptado permaneciera un poco más en sus venas.

—Gracias, señora…

—Bonnie. —Completó ella. —A partir de ahora, llámame Bonnie.

—Bonnie. —Repitió él, agradecido. —Gracias… de verdad.

—No hay de qué. —Bonnie se levantó de la silla para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y adoptó una pose algo más autoritaria, como regañándolo. —Y si vuelves a decir que quieres irte a un motel te ataré a la silla.

Nick dejó escapar una risita y aceptó no volver a decir semejante disparate, lo que complació a Bonnie. Cuando se hubieron terminado las infusiones, ella lo acompañó a la habitación de invitados, donde había dormido Judy la primera noche. Debido a lo corta que era la cama, a pesar de ser de matrimonio, la madre había desmontado el extremo en metal para que pudiera mover los pies con más libertad. Había mantas apiladas encima de una cómoda y cojines por doquier. Sin duda, había pensado bien en lo que iba a necesitar.

—La calefacción no funciona, pero espero que tengas suficiente con las mantas. —Le dijo. —En cuanto a pijamas…

—No se preocupe. —Respondió él. —Tengo el mío en la maleta.

—Ah, perfecto. —La coneja se alivió. —Por cierto… si quieres lavarte un poco, puedes usar el baño junto a la cocina. Es más grande que el de los dormitorios y así no te molestará nadie en caso de que se levante alguno de los críos. No obstante, te aconsejo que corras el cerrojo que hay en la puerta; por si acaso.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien, pues… hasta mañana entonces. Que duermas bien.

—Usted también.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Nick se dejó caer unos segundos en la cama. Aunque sus pies quedaran colgando, la sensación de tener un colchón blandito bajo su panza lo valía.

—Gracias. —Repitió, dejando por fin de sentirse marginado.

…

La noche había resultado bastante mejor de lo que Judy se esperaba. Su brazo había sucumbido al dolor en una ocasión, despertándola a media noche, pero su enfermera se había encargado de anestesiarla lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el reposo había hecho su efecto y la policía se encontraba de maravilla.

Todavía tenían que evaluar su situación para poder darle el alta, pero estaba segura de que saldría de allí antes del mediodía.

Su vecino no podía más que admirar su positivismo mientras les servían el desayuno en bandeja: Verduras al vapor, leche de almendras y gelatina de frutas.

—Yo también lo era. —Dejó escapar una risita. —Hasta que me diagnosticaron colesterol alto y reuma. Desde entonces, intento ser realista. Pero vosotros, los jóvenes, tenéis tanto por delante…

—Bueno, yo le veo bastante en forma. —Respondió ella, con una sonrisa y agarrando el tenedor.

—Ay, hija, todavía puedo hacer algo, gracias al cielo, pero los años no perdonan...

—Señor Broweri —dijo una de las cobayas —, levante la manga. Tengo que ponerle su inyección matinal.

—Ayer ya me la pusiste. —Gruñó la vieja marmota. —Y dos más por la tarde y por la noche. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede como un queso gruyere?

La enfermera no se dejó convencer.

—Levante la manga o se la levanto yo.

Broweri le tendió el brazo mientras refunfuñaba y Judy decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Precisamente, las agujas no le gustaban nada. Culpa de ello la tenían todas las inyecciones que le habían tenido que poner a su tío, cuando ella era muy pequeña, a causa de haberse comido una flor llamada _Midnicampum Holicithias_ , más conocida como "aullador nocturno". Esa dichosa flor también había sido la causa de los estragos que habían azotado Zootrópolis durante su primer caso. Y gracias a eso, ahora existía un antídoto. De haberlo sabido antes, el pobre conejo no habría tenido que sufrir innecesariamente.

De pronto, una figura apareció en la puerta, con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres en una pata y un regalo en la otra. Los ojos de Judy buscaron a Nick al reconocer el pelage anaranjado y marrón en las extremidades, pero el rostro que apareció al final, la sorprendió.

—E-esto… Ho-hola; ¿se puede?

—¡Gydeaon! —Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos. ¡Esta sí que no se la esperaba! —¿Qué haces aquí?

—T-t-tu madre me av-visó ayer n-n-noche. —Tartamudeó él. —As-sí que he ven-ido a verte.

—Oh… —Judy sonrió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

No es que fuera la primera vez que veía a Gydeon desde su marcha a la gran ciudad. De hecho, ya se había topado con él una vez y, gracias a ello, había conseguido una información muy valiosa para su caso. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su madre se hubiera puesto en contacto con él después de todo el follón que habían tenido, la había sorprendido todavía más. Y eso le daba la esperanza de que sus padres hubieran aceptado finalmente a Nick. Aunque no fueran pareja en realidad… al menos, ya no tendría que preocuparse por el "qué dirán".

—T-te… te trai-go unas flores y un-na t-tarta de arándanos. —Gydeon entró en la habitación y se detuvo al lado de la cama, mostrándole el paquete. —Sé q-que te gusta.

La sonrisa de Judy se acentuó. Cuánto había cambiado aquel zorro macarra ahora que era pastelero.

—Muchas gracias, Gydeon.

—Ah… —comentó la marmota, que ya había finalizado su cita con la jeringuilla —ya veo cuáles son tu tipo. Los hocicos largos.

—¿Eh? —Aunque el comentario iba dirigido a Judy, Gydeon también lo captó.

—No le hagas caso. —Ella movió la patita para restarle importancia y le indicó al zorro que dejara la tarta en la mesita que había junto a la cama. —Mis padres estarán aquí dentro de un rato. Si te apetece quedarte comeremos la tarta todos juntos.

—Oh, b-bueno, es que…

Unos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta y Nick entró a paso ligero en la habitación.

—Buenos días por la mañana. —A pesar de los acontecimientos del día anterior, se veía fresco como una rosa. Bien, volvía a ser el de siempre. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Gydeon, algo no acabó de cuajar.

—Eee…

—Nick, buenos días. —Se apresuró a responder la conejita. —¿Qué tal fue, ayer?

—Biiiien… —Nick no apartaba la mirada del otro zorro y éste comenzaba a sentir cierto recelo por el recién llegado.

De repente, la marmota comenzó a taratear la melodía de "El bueno, el feo y el malo", aportando la parte cómica a la situación que Judy se vió obligada a romper.

Carraspeó y decidió iniciar las presentaciones.

—Esto.. Nick, quiero presentarte a Gydeon Grey, un viejo… amigo. —Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio la sonrisa tímida del pastelero en los labios. —Es uno de los pasteleros más reconocidos en Bunny Burrows.

—Ahá… —Nick le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

—Gydeon —prosiguió Judy —, él es Nick, mi comp…

—Su prometido. —Completó el zorro, antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

Gydeon no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

—¿S-su… ¿p-p-prometido?

Ella suspiró. Mejor prevenir que curar, aunque ya empezaba a cansarse de aquella farsa. ¿Acaso continuaba teniendo sentido?

—Sí… mi prometido.

—Esto se pone interesante. —Murmuró el viejo, desde la camilla.

Judy le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Hasta ahora no había hecho caso de sus comentarios, pero comenzaba a molestarse un poco. La marmota sonrió y no dijo nada más.

—Gydeon ha traído una tarta de arándanos. —Comentó, ella, intentando centrar la conversación en algo positivo. —Aquellos que tanto te gustan, Nick.

—Ya… —El zorro mantuvo una sonrisa fría como el hielo, pero no pudo reprimir el quejido de su propio estómago. —Mh…

—Por cierto, ¿no han venido mis padres contigo?

—No… —respondió él. —Estaban terminando de preparar a los críos para ir al cole. Tu madre me ha pedido que me adelantara, pero llegarán en breve.

—Bueno, pues los esperaremos.

—E-esto… y-yo cre-creo que mme v-voy a ir. —Gydeon dejó las flores en el jarrón que había en la mesita. —S-sólo venía a t-traerte esto.

—Pero encima que has venido hasta aquí, al menos quédate a…

—N-n-no, gracias. —Respondió él, rechazando la propuesta tímidamente. —Te-tengo que oc-cuparme de la t-tienda.

Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso antes de que Judy aceptara la excusa.

—Bueno… —le sonrió con gratitud —en ese caso, gracias por haber venido. Estoy segura de que la tarta estará deliciosa.

—G-gracias a t-ti. —Él asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que los colores se le subían un poco a las mejillas, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Nick. —Y-ya nos veremos.

—Vendré a hacerte una visita a la pastelería tan pronto como pueda. —Le aseguró ella.

Él asintió otra vez y se despidió con un gesto de la pata. Evitó los ojos de Nick pero sintió su mirada al salir por la puerta. Si bien compartían genes de la misma especie, existía algo más fuerte que se interponía en una posible amistad. Y aunque no era evidente para Judy, sí lo era para todos los machos en aquella habitación, incluida la vieja marmota, que sonreía con picardía.

El siguiente cuarto de hora se hizo bastante ameno. Nick tomó asiento frente a Judy mientras ella terminaba el desabrido plato de verdura, evadiendo cualquier comentario acerca de aquel que acababa de irse, y mantuvieron una charla sobre el tiempo y otras tonterías para evitar hablar de cosas importantes delante del vecino.

Entonces llegaron los Hopps, obviamente sin los críos y sin Karin, que esta vez no se había salvado de asistir a clase. Sin embargo, el ambiente ya se caldeó cuando Stu apareció refunfuñando con un periódico en la mano. Bonnie intentaba calmarlo sin demasiado éxito, y cuando estuvieron frente a Judy, ella no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Creía que estaríais de mejor humor esta mañana. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Esto es lo que ha pasado. —Stu abrió el periódico para enseñarle la portada.

A Judy se le agrandaron de nuevo los ojos al reconocer la imágen en primer plano.

—¿Pero… qué…?

La fotografía mostraba el momento en que Nick había salido del laberinto de espejos con ella en brazos. Aunque no habrían tenido que permitirlo, se veía la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas, dándole un toque morboso al asunto. Si bien el periódico podría recibir una denuncia por utilizar la imagen de cualquier animal sin permiso en aquellas condiciones, las copias que habrían vendido ya amortizaban de sobra el golpe.

El título, bien grande, decía: ¿Sigue siendo seguro Bunny Burrows?

—Y eso no es todo. —Stu giró la notícia hacia él para leerla en voz alta. —Escucha. "Bunny Burrows siempre ha sido uno de los barrios más tranquilos de la zona, y eso se lo debemos al ímpetu de nuestro pueblo, quien ha mantenido bien vigilados a todos los depredadores desde tiempos remotos." —Carraspeó. —"¿Por qué, entonces, están apareciendo cada vez más zorros entre la población? Justo ayer, entre las cinco y las siete de la tarde, tuvo lugar un incidente en el que una visitante resultó herida de gravedad en la feria. (Ver foto) Gracias a un colaborador anónimo, hemos podido descubrir que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Judy Hopps, policía de Zootrópolis y antigua residente de Burrows, que había venido a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones a su pueblo natal. Un zorro con el nombre de Nick Wilde, que por lo que sabemos podría guardar relación directa con la víctima, fue quien se encargó de Hopps en vez de esperar a que llegara la ayuda profesional. Por lo que sabemos de los transeúntes que se encontraban en la zona a dicha hora, todo sucedió muy rápido y de forma sospechosa. Y muchos han confirmado que cada vez hay más forasteros en nuestra tierra, pero lo que se pregunta todo el mundo ahora es: ¿Realmente fue un accidente? ¿Estamos en peligro por la constante invasión de depredadores en…?"

—Para, por favor. —Judy detuvo la lectura de su padre con el ceño fruncido. —Ya he oído suficiente.

—¿Sí? —Stu se enfurruñó. —Pues no has oído los comentarios de los vecinos esta mañana. Más de uno me ha preguntado si sabíamos lo que hacíamos con un maldito zorro en nuestra casa.

—¡Stú, ya basta! —Bonnie le golpeó el brazo. —No es culpa de Nick ni de tu hija. Y esto no es más que prensa sensacionalista.

—Exactamente. —Secundó Judy. —Además, papá, Nick me salvó la vida. Esa gente puede decir lo que quiera, pero yo sé lo que pasó y si alguien me pregunta le responderé claramente. Nick no ha hecho nada malo.

Stu le lanzó una mirada al zorro, que había decidido mantenerse callado, y se sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados, actuando como un crío. En el fondo no podía discutir con su hija porque sabía que, en efecto, la había salvado. Incluso Bonnie había cambiado su impresión sobre él, pero el viejo Hopps no podía evitar sentir la punzada de los celos cada vez que pensaba que un depredador iba a llevarse a su hija. Simplemente, no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —La enfermera entró en la habitación a paso ligero, recordándoles las normas del improvisado hospital y recibiendo nuevamente las disculpas de Bonnie. —En fin. Señorita Hopps.

—¿Sí? —Judy levantó las orejas inconscientemente.

—Le traigo un papel que debe firmar para completar el alta. Una vez hecho ya podrá regresar a casa.

—Ah, fantástico, gracias. —La cobaya le entregó la carpeta con la solicitud y un bolígrafo, dejando que lo firmara bajo la mirada de los presentes.

—Qué lástima, tan entretenidas que eran estas visitas.

Nick sonrió para sus adentros ante el comentario de la vieja marmota a pesar de sentir de nuevo el peso del estrés. La situación había cambiado con un simple artículo y temía que su presencia en la zona se viera como una amenaza, tal y como insinuaba el periódico.

Cuando Judy le devolvió el informe a la enfermera, ésta les pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación y ayudó a la paciente a levantarse. Por suerte, la herida en la pierna no había sido tan importante como para que necesitara muletas, de modo que la acompañó simplemente hasta la salida después de que se despidiera de Broweri, quien se agradeció haberle hecho compañía durante el corto tiempo que habían compartido la estancia.

Una vez fuera, la família se dirigió a casa, caminando tranquilamente con Stu a la cabeza, varios pasos por delante del grupo, y Bonnie charlando animadamente con nuestra pareja sobre las nuevas recetas que quería cocinar.

La presencia de Nick, obviamente, no pasó desapercibida para los conejos que se encontraban a su paso, y la mayoría cuchicheaban entre ellos o se apartaban como si estuvieran frente a un virus. Era una situación que tanto él como Judy habían experimentado ya en Zootrópolis y, aunque la ciudad había logrado recuperarse de los rumores y acusaciones absurdas contra los depredadores, Bunny Burrows era, ante todo, un pueblo. Y en un pueblo, a veces, las mentiras son más creíbles que las verdades, sobretodo con el marujeo de aquellos que prefieren criticar antes que verificar.

—Estoy segura que la foto la hizo ese hurón. —Murmuró Judy, malhumorada.

—No te hagas mala sangre, za… —Nick se rectificó al recordar que Bonnie estaba con ellos —...cariño. Después de todo, no debería afectarnos lo que piensen los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Afirmó Bonnie. —Y no os preocupéis; nadie hablará mal de vosotros en mi presencia. —Se señaló a si misma y Judy no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su madre tan decidida.

—No obstante, habrá que hacer algo. —Añadió. —Por cierto, mamá…

—¿Mh?

—Llamaste a Gydeon anoche, ¿no es cierto?

—Ah… —Bonnie sonrió tímidamente y terminó por confesarse. —Sí, verás… es que hace tiempo que descubrí... que el error que tuvimos con él en realidad había sido culpa nuestra. Tu padre se equivocó con los números; lo vi después en la lista de pedidos, pero no quiso admitir la culpa y Gydeon terminó pagando el pato. De momento no creo que volvamos a trabajar juntos pero… no creía justo que dejaseis de mantener el contacto por nuestra culpa, asi que lo llamé y le dije lo que había pasado. —Rió. —Y veo que sigue siendo tan detallista como antes.

—Vaya… —su hija le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva —mamá, me alegro de que no te dejes ya engañar por las apariencias.

—Bueno, eso se lo debo a Nick, ¿verdad? —Le guiñó un ojo al zorro y él le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Judy los miró a ambos con la confusión pintada en el rostro y su madre le restó importancia al asunto con la pata.

—No es nada. —Avanzó a paso algo más rápido. —Venga, cuando lleguemos a casa comeremos la tarta de arándanos y nos relajaremos un poco, que nos lo merecemos.

Nadie dijo nada más, respetando la caricia de la brisa matinal y el delicioso sol que anunciaba días llenos de calor y vida.

No obstante, Judy se propuso que hallaría la manera de liberar a Bunny Burrows de sus estúpidas creencias contra los depredadores. Tenía que hacerlo. Ahora sí era personal.


	14. Capítulo 14: Equipo a la fuerza

¡Viva el fin de semana! El tiempo no me sobra, no señor, pero aquí os traigo otro capítulo larguito, listo para ser degustado. ¿Han ido bien los mensajes que he escrito en el tablero de anuncios? Seguiré usándolo.

Por cierto, el tartamudeo de Gydeon me supone todo un reto con los dialogos. Hehe! Pero a mí también me parece un buen personaje. Al pobre, creo que os lo comeréis más tarde. Y me alegra que os gustara la reacción de Bonnie con Nick y la intervención de la marmota. Hoy os he preparado otro momentito confuso entre nuestros enamorados y os preparo para una parte divertida de la trama.

En lo referente al comentario de que la discriminación en Burrows no era tanta, es cierto que era así al inicio de la película. No obstante, yo me baso también en la realidad humana, y lo digo por la zona en la que vivo, donde actualmente hay cierto racismo contra ciertos tipos de inmigrantes, que hacen crecer el miedo entre la gente de que "nos quitarán el empleo", "que están teniendo muchos hijos", "que todas las ayudas van para ellos", etc. Lo que he querido remarcar con la discriminación en Bunny Burrows es un sentimiento que al inicio no se hace notar pero que va creciendo conforme la población va cambiando. Y aunque esta sea en especial contra los zorros, no hay que olvidar que la mayoría de los civiles (tanto al inicio de la película como más tarde) son conejos. El hecho de que haya tres o cuatro familias de depredadores no es nada, pero si esos depredadores aumentan en número, los conejos pueden comenzar a sentirse inseguros. Y ese es el ingrediente esencial del miedo, que es de lo que se alimenta el artículo del periódico. En fin, ese es mi punto de vista; espero que haya quedado más o menos claro.

Para este capítulo, lamentablemente, no me ha dado tiempo de buscar una banda sonora. Si se me ocurre algo lo añadiré más adelante.

¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestros comentarios y apoyo! ¡Los leo todos, todos y todos! Ya hemos superado los 260 seguidores y actualmente estamos en 225 favoritos. ¡Todo un récord! :D ¡A seguir adelante!

¡Feliz lectura!

 **Capítulo 14: Equipo a la fuerza.**

Una vez en casa, Alan y Violeta, dos de los hermanos mayores, los recibieron en el comedor, con los más pequeños. Todos fueron directos a Judy, preguntándole por las heridas y recibiendo la confirmación de que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Bonnie colocó la tarta en el centro de la mesa y propuso un pequeño tentempié antes de la comida. Cuando preguntó quién quería, obviamente, todos levantaron la patita… excepto el padre.

—Me voy a echar una siesta. —Stu hizo caso omiso a la mirada sorprendida de su mujer y desapareció por el pasillo. Necesitaba meditar. Y mucho.

La madre suspiró sin prestarle más importancia, pues sabía que no iba a sacar nada de insistirle, y le pidió a Violeta que trajera platos para todos los presentes, que bien podían ser casi una veintena.

Fue fácil dividir el dulce, aunque los trozos quedaron tremendamente pequeños.

Cuando les tocó el turno a Nick y Judy, ésta le preguntó a su madre si le importaba que se fueran también a la habitación, ya que tenían un asunto que resolver y necesitaban concentrarse.

Bonnie aceptó la petición a pesar de querer mantener a la familia unida, pero ya tenía bastante con todos los niños correteando alrededor de la mesa como para insistir.

Una vez lejos del alboroto del comedor y seguros tras las paredes de la habitación, Judy se dejó caer en la cama con un largo suspiro mientras Nick depositaba su plato en la mesilla de noche y se sentaba a los pies de la cama para probar su trozo.

—Y yo que creía que iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas. —Murmuró ella, llevándose una pata a los ojos. —No dejan de aparecer problemas uno tras otro...

Nick separó un trozo del dulce y se lo llevó a la boca con el tenedor. Nada más saborear los arándanos, tuvo que admitirlo; ese Gydeon era buen pastelero. El ligero sabor de la masa de hojaldre con el dulce néctar de los arándanos, unidos a una especie de crema almendrada... aparte de darle un buen contraste, la mezcla convertía aquella simple tarta en una delicia que no habría probado jamás de no haber venido a Bunny Burrows. Ni siquiera las pocas que había comido en la gran ciudad se parecían en lo más mínimo a ésta.

—Mh… Has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. —Murmuró en voz baja, mordiendo otro trozo y deleitándose contra su propio orgullo.

—Tienes razón. —Judy se incorporó en la cama y él tomó otro bocado, aliviado de que ella no hubiera entendido el verdadero mensaje de sus palabras. —Todavía nos queda mucho que hacer y no podemos permitir que el pánico nos gane. Tenemos que demostrarles a todos que los zorros podéis ser unos animales ejemplares. —Lo miró y sonrió al ver sus mejillas hinchadas mientras masticaba. —Aunque así pareces más un hamster.

Nick tragó su bol alimentario.

—No me insultes.

—No era mi intención insultarte, pero tienes una forma particular de comer…

—Y hablando de comer. —Añadió él para desviar el tema. —¿No vas a probar tu trozo? No hay que desperdiciarlo.

Judy miró el pedazo de tarta en la mesilla y atrapó el plato al sentir el vacío en sus entrañas; y es que el desayuno del hospital apenas había logrado calmar la mitad de su apetito.

—Sí, supongo que debería comérmela. Una piensa mejor con el estómago lleno. —Colocó el plato encima de sus pequeñas piernas y atrapó el tenedor con la mano izquierda, que era la que todavía podía usar. Partió la punta de aquel exquisito manjar y lo pinchó como pudo. Se llevó el trozo a la boca… y éste cayó de nuevo al plato. —Mh… —Lo intentó de nuevo pero el trocito se desmenuzó, haciéndolo imposible de pinchar con el cubierto. —Creo que tendré que comérmelo con los dedos…

—Trae. —Nick, que había estado observándola de refilón, atrapó el tenedor, usándolo como pala para recoger el estropicio, y se lo acercó a la boca para dárselo.

Aunque había sido un gesto amable, Judy se lo tomó más bien como una ofensa a su independencia.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

—Claaaaro, por eso querías comértelo con las patas. —Replicó él. —Anda, no seas tan maniática.

—No necesito que me "alimenten", Nick. —Le quitó el tenedor. —¿Ves...? —Fue a llevárselo una segunda vez a la boca y el zorro le atrapó la pata para darle la vuelta y robarle el bocado.

Judy se quedó parada cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba él, con sus zarpas atrapando sus minúsculos dedos y habiendo arrastrado con los labios la dulce mermelada de arándanos que había pegada en el cubierto.

Hubo un silencio enormemente incómodo hasta que el zorro le quitó de nuevo el tenedor y atrapó el propio para intentarlo de nuevo. Con un trozo hincado en los pinchos, se lo acercó al morrito respingón con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

—Nunca dejas que te cuiden, zanahorias. Por una vez, podrías permitirme el lujo de sentirme útil, ya que cuando regresemos a la ciudad volverás a ser la capitana que quiere dirigir el cotarro. —Le acercó un poco más el tenedor a la boca. —Además, ¿no se supone que tenemos que actuar como pareja? ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si no me ocupo de ti como es debido?

—Para empezar —ella atrapó la pata de Nick para evitar que siguiera acercándose —, puede que sea un tanto estricta en mi trabajo, pero nunca me he considerado "capitana" de nuestro equipo. Y segundo… —alargó su boca hacia el tenedor y comió de él, consiguiendo que su compañero perdiera la fuerza en las extremidades, atontado al percibir la lentitud con que ella apuraba el bocado —no hace falta que sigamos con la farsa cuando estamos solos. —Le quitó el tenedor con una sonrisa triunfal y picarona para intentarlo de nuevo por sí misma mientras le mantenía la mirada. —¿O es que te está gustando esto de aparentar que estamos prometidos…?

Nick se quedó mudo. Su propio cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar a la pregunta pero, de dejar que las palabras que estaba pensando fluyeran, se arrepentiría.

Judy habría podido entender su silencio como falta de réplicas pero, por alguna razón, al mirar sus ojos comprendió que aquellas palabras habían calado en su compañero de una forma bastante más profunda de lo que pretendía. Tras varios segundos estáticos, abrió la boca para lanzar otra pregunta al aire, pero quedó interrumpida por Bonnie, que llamó a la puerta.

—¡Cariño, tienes una llamada! ¿Puedes salir?

—¡S-sí! —La conejita saltó prácticamente de la cama y apuró lo que quedaba de la tarta con los dedos. —Ahora vuelvo. —No esperó a recibir respuesta de Nick, quien se dejó caer en el colchón, completamente K.O..

…

Judy atrapó el teléfono con el corazón a mil. No era la primera vez que se sentía extraña frente a Nick, pero ese absurdo momento había conseguido levantar dudas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Se sacudió mentalmente, no queriendo abrazar la posibilidad de que su farsa se estuviera transformando en algo imposible.

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja e inspiró hondo antes de saludar.

—Ho-hola, soy Judy. ¿Quién es?

La voz de Glenn apareció al otro lado.

—¡Judy, gracias al cielo! Me acabo de enterar de lo que pasó ayer. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ah… bien, gracias, Glenn. —Ella sonrió inconscientemente.

—No podía creerlo cuando lo he leído. —Prosiguió él. —He intentado llamar antes, pero una de tus hermanas me ha dicho que estabais todos en el hospital.

—Sí, bueno, es que justo me han dado el alta esta mañana. Fue más bien un susto; los puntos cicatrizarán pronto y me siento muy bien, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, querida. —Respondió el caballeroso conejo. —Y si necesitas algo, tan sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Muchas gracias, pero…

—Lo digo en serio. —Insistió él. —Tu madre tiene mi número. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, no dudes en contactarme. Y también lo digo por Nick, por supuesto.

Ella suspiró, aliviada de sentir cierto apoyo moral .

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

—Así me gusta. —Hubo un breve silencio. —En fin, no quiero molestarte más, supongo que estarás agotada después todo lo sucedido. Ahora debes descansar. Cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Tú también, Glenn.

—Adiós, Judy.

—Adiós.

…

Glenn colgó el auricular en su limousina y recogió una carpeta que había depositado a su lado en el asiento. Revisó los papeles en su interior y sonrió.

—Hora de pasar a la segunda parte del plan.

…

Judy había conseguido recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos gracias a la llamada de Glenn, pero no pretendía regresar a la habitación para estar de nuevo a solas con Nick. Por alguna razón, no se sentía cómoda tras la confusa conversación que habían tenido y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas para convencerse a sí misma que en realidad no había sido más que un malentendido. Las expresiones de Nick nunca habían sido fáciles de interpretar, y si no que se lo dijeran a ella la primera vez que había intentado jugar a poker con él. Definitivamente, la cara que había puesto podía significar mil cosas, y era muy posible que ella sola se estuviera haciendo una película sin ninguna validez. Además… si realmente su silencio hubiera significado un "sí"... ¿qué le habría dicho ella?

Se abofeteó mentalmente por estar pensando en paranoias cuando había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Por otro lado, no se le había ocurrido nada aún para reparar el daño del artículo en el periódico y el día no parecía acompañarla, así que miró el reloj en su CarrotPhone para decidir qué hacer. Todavía faltaba una hora para comer y no tenía intención de quedarse en casa, así que tomó la decisión de ir a ver a Gydeon a la pastelería. Al fin y al cabo, el pobre zorro había venido expresamente y no había podido quedarse ni diez minutos. Le debía al menos una visita de cortesía por el regalo. Además, tenía la sospecha de que también habría resultado afectado por las calumnias del artículo, así que estaría bien que supiera que ella lucharía por defenderlos a él y a los demás zorros.

Nick apareció por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro sereno, como siempre. Y aunque Judy no supiera que estaba realmente más estresado que ella, sus dotes de actor fueron suficientes como para convencerla de olvidar el incidente por ahora.

—Era Glenn. —Le dijo ella. —Llamaba para preguntar como estaba y le he confirmado que ambos estamos bien.

—Ya. —El monosílabo no dejó que se notara cómo le temblaban los labios.

—Esto… —Ella atrapó su chaquetilla del colgador. —Estoy pensando que todavía queda un rato para comer y me sabe muy mal que Gydeon se haya tenido que marchar tan pronto del hospital, así que voy a ir a verle.

—¿Al pastelero? —Nick apretó los puños en los bolsillos. —¿No crees que tendrá trabajo con sus… pasteles?

—Debo darle las gracias adecuadamente. —Respondió ella. —Además, no me extrañaría que hoy haya tenido poca venta y le debo igualmente una disculpa. ¡Mamá! —Llamó.

—¿Sí? —Bonnie asomó la cabeza por la entrada del comedor.

—Voy a ir a visitar a Gydeon. —Abrió la puerta de a calle. —Estaré de vuelta para la comida.

—Entendido.

—Espera, voy contigo. —Nick se apresuró a seguirla.

—Id con cuidado los dos. —Les pidió Bonnie, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

…

La pareja se puso en marcha en fila. Judy iba delante, como de costumbre, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas ajenas mientras Nick la seguía a corta distancia, de nuevo con los puños en los bolsillos.

—No te preocupes. —Murmuró ella. —Conseguiremos que Bunny Burrows pierda el miedo a los zorros.

—No es eso lo que más me preocupa. —Susurró él para sí mismo mientras observaba su corta y blanca colita moviéndose al ritmo de su… em… de sus pies.

Evadió un pensamiento obsceno y apretó los dientes al percibir que su autocontrol comenzaba a fallar más de lo debido. Puede que Judy hubiera pasado por alto su tropezón, pero la escena en la habitación continuaba tan presente en su memoria como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué había perdido contra una pregunta tan inocente? Habría podido inventarse una respuesta, aceptar la broma y seguirle el juego… pero se había quedado más mudo que una tapia y temía que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Por fortuna, parecía que no le había dado más importancia y eso debería de haberle devuelto la calma… pero no; seguía estresado, dándole mil vueltas a un asunto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Suspiró largo y tendido, un gesto que ella interpretó de nuevo incorrectamente.

—Ánimo, ya casi llegamos.

Giraron la esquina dos calles más abajo y aparecieron en una plaza ancha, donde se había instalado el mercado de segunda mano de los domingos; una tradición que llevaba funcionando algunas décadas con éxito. No obstante, la pastelería Grey nunca había estado tan vacía. Ni los críos se acercaban a ojear los dulces de la vitrina, lo que confirmó a nuestra policía que sus sospechas se habían vuelto realidad.

Empujó la pequeña puerta de cristal, haciendo sonar la campanita, y esperó a que Nick estuviera dentro para dejarla ir. Al instante, Gydeon apareció por la entrada a la trastienda.

—Buenos dí… ¡J-judy! —Casi se le caen las galletas que llevaba en una bandeja. —¿Qu-qué haces t-t-tú a-aquí?

—Quería decirte que la tarta estaba deliciosa. —Ella le sonrió sin inmutarse por la tensión en el morro de Nick. —Por cierto… —se puso de puntillas para apoyarse en el mostrador —¿no habrás leído el periódico esta mañana… por casualidad? —Gydeon bajó las orejas y ella comprendió que había dado en el blanco. Ella suavizó el tono de su voz. —Es por ello que tienes la tienda tan vacía hoy, ¿verdad?

El zorro suspiró, cansado de fingir que todo iba bien.

—E-ese… art-t-tículo… lo l-leen m-muchos de mi-mis cliente-es. O m-más bien… ex-cl-i-entes. —Admitió, entristecido.

—Lo siento mucho, Gydeon. —Judy dejó caer también sus largas orejas. —Es culpa mía. Si hubiera atrapado a aquel tipo jamás se habría publicado la foto… y menos el artículo.

—Oh n-no-no, no es c-culpa t-t-tuya. —Exclamó el pastelero, recuperando algo de serenidad. —Los z-zorros s-siempre hem-mos ten-nido problemas en B-b-bunny Burr-rows. E-e-es normal qu-que n-nos det-t-testen.

—No, no lo es. —Replicó ella, golpeando el mármol con un puño cerrado. —Y no es justo que os acusen a todos. Puede que algunos zorros sí hayan cometido infracciones en Burrows, pero vosotros dos sois ahora ciudadanos ejemplares, ¡y no voy a permitir que alguien me diga lo contrario! —Estaba tan enfurruñada que su entusiasmo consiguió hacer sonreír al pastelero.

—N-nunca s-sabes c-c-cuando rend-dirte, ¿v-verdad?

Ella se sorprendió sonriendo ante el comentario, recordando cuando eran críos y lo que habían cambiado.

—Supongo que no. —Le respondió. —Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Un cruce "amistoso" de miradas bastó para que Nick sintiera la enorme necesidad de intervenir. Se acercó al mostrador para examinar los pasteles y murmuró: —Veo que lo tuyo son las tartas de fruta y bayas.

—Ah, s-s-sí. —Gydeon se asomó por encima del mostrador para ver mejor al otro zorro y sonrió afablemente. —L-l-la tarta de fresas y ar-r-rándanos r-rojos c-con c-crema es una d-de las fa-fa-favoritas.

—Ya veo… —Comentó Nick. —Pero si no las vendes hoy, ¿qué harás con ellas?

Gydeon perdió la sonrisa.

—B-bueno… s-supongo que… t-tendré q-que d-darlas… aunque… d-dudo que a-a-alguien las qu-qu-quiera.

—Son las mejores tartas de Burrows. —Insistió Judy. —Estoy segura de que muchos se mueren por un bocado y no se dejarán impresionar por la opinión de un reportero que ni siquiera tiene pruebas de lo que dice. Nick me estaba salvando la vida en esa foto. El simple hecho de que estemos juntos, ya demuestra que se equivoca.

—Sí p-pero… —Gydeon dirigió los ojos hacia el teléfono que colgaba de la pared. —N-no se t-trata s-s-sólo de c-clientes hab-bituales.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La policía lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se desplazaba hasta la otra punta del mostrador, junto a un poster que había pegado a la altura de sus ojos.

—C-cada año m-me ha-hacen un p-pedido de t-tartas p-para el conc-curso de "t-tragones", pero e-esta vez…

—¿Concurso de tragones? —Judy analizó el poster y entonces recordó de qué le sonaba ese concurso. —¡La competición anual del pueblo, por supuesto!

—¿Competición? —Nick levantó una ceja para remarcar su pregunta.

—Son una serie de pruebas que se celebran cada año en Bunny Burrows. —Le explicó su compañera. —Normalmente se realizan en equipos de cuatro y pueden ser atléticas, intelectuales o simplemente… de estómago.

—Estómago… —Nick no acababa de comprenderlo. —¿Qué es de "estómago"? ¿Hay que vestir faja o algo así?

—Son c-compet-ticiones d-de comida. —Intervino Gydeon. —P-para v-ver qu-quién p-puede comer m-más.

—Y hay competidores muy buenos. —Añadió Judy, volviendo a centrar la atención en su amigo el pastelero. —Ahora que lo pienso, mi madre ya me había comentado una vez que tus tartas formaban parte del evento.

—A-así era. —Dijo él. —P-pero j-justo c-cuando he r-regres-sado d-del h-hospital me ha-han lla-lla-llamado p-para decirme q-que i-iban a p-prescind-dir de m-mis serv-vicios este a-año.

Ella lo entendió enseguida.

—¿De verdad son tan estúpidos? ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?! ¡Tu has estado en Burrows toda la vida!

—S-sí, p-pero ahora s-soy u-una m-mala im-magen para el ay-yuntam-miento. —Respondió él, cabizbajo.

—Esto es indignante. —Judy comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pata, frustrada y balbuceando maldiciones. Realmente era muy injusto. Los Grey no tenían la culpa de estar en el punto de mira.

Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo el cartel, pensando en lo estúpido de no querer dejar participar a un zorro…

...y entonces tuvo la idea más brillante que había tenido en días, puede que en semanas.

—Nosotros les demostraremos que se equivocan. —Musitó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿A qué viene esa seguridad? —Nick vio el brillo en sus ojos y se temió una locura.

—¿No es obvio? —Judy le devolvió una expresión decidida. —Vamos a participar en la competición.

—¡¿Qué?! —El zorro sintió que la cola se le erizaba. —No, no, no, un momento. —Él se negó. —Yo no he venido aquí para hacer deporte. Bastante tuve con el entrenamiento para entrar en el ZPD y no estoy en condiciones de correr una maratón.

—No seas bobo. —Replicó ella. —Las pruebas están hechas incluso para los críos. Tan sólo tenemos que participar para demostrarles a todos que los conejos y los zorros podemos colaborar unos con los otros. Además, se trata de una actividad en equipo. Y sí, habrá pruebas que deberán hacerse en pareja o individualmente pero la cuestión es divertirse. Y no podemos perder una oportunidad así.

—P-p-pero Judy —intervino Gydeon, sin percatarse de que la campanita de la puerta sonaba —si p-participamos en l-la competición s-sólo s-somos tres.

—Eso es verdad. —Insistió Nick. —¿Dónde piensas encontrar al cuarto miembro de tu fabuloso equipo, capitana?

—¿Qué tal una experta en juegos de patio? —Preguntó una vocecilla a sus espaldas.

Los seis ojos se giraron para mirar hacia la puerta y descubrieron a la pequeña de ojitos picarones, que les devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Karin! —Judy se sorprendió. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas aún el colegio? —Miró el reloj de su teléfono y descubrió que ya casi eran las dos de la tarde.

—He ido a casa y mamá me ha dicho que estabais aquí, así que había venido a buscaros. —Respondió la niña. —¿Pensáis participar en la competición? Porque yo también tengo ganas de callar a algunos idiotas de mi colegio. No han parado de burlarse de mí por tener a un cuñado volpino.

Los demás se miraron y Judy sonrió complacida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Responde eso a vuestra pregunta, equipo?

…

Stu se levantó de la cama con un dolor de estómago bastante fuerte. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la hora, aunque tampoco es que lo esperara. Su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle que debería hacerse a la idea tarde o temprano. Su hija había elegido a un maldito zorro y él no tenía ni voz ni voto a pesar de la mala reputación que le estaban ocasionando a la família.

No lo habría dicho nunca pero, por una vez, casi deseaba que Judy regresara a Zootrópolis y se llevara al diablo pelirrojo con ella.

Lanzando un gruñido, caminó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo, oyendo a todos los críos revoloteando por el comedor. Aunque algunos de ellos se quedaban a comer en el colegio, el ruido en casa a la hora de comer siempre era horroroso, incluso si hasta entonces no le había importado.

Justo en la época en que su Judy-dudy todavía era pequeña, su vida era apacible y tranquila. Cultivaba zanahorias, los críos jugaban y, aunque ella tenía su absurda idea de convertirse en policía, él guardaba la esperanza de que algún día cambiaría de opinión… pero no había sido así y, como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, ahora tenía un problema mayor del que encargarse.

Se dirigió hacia el baño con un futuro dolor de cabeza escalando por su nuca y se detuvo en el marco cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Esperó un par de segundos pero Bonnie estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo a las bestias lejos del guisado de verduras, así que arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

El rostro que reconoció, le concedió un momento de paz.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hopps. —Glenn le sonrió con su encanto habitual. —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Podría estar mejor, hijo. —Respondió el conejo, intentando sonreír un poco. —Esto… si buscas a Judy, no está en casa…

—En realidad… —dijo el recién llegado —, es con usted con quien me gustaría hablar hoy. —Ante la expresión confusa de Stu, añadió: —Tengo un negocio que proponerle.


	15. Capítulo 15: Nos vamos a poner morados

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo se me atascó un poco al final. Siento haber tardado tanto pero creo que es el más largo que he escrito. 10 páginas en office. No está mal, ¿eh?

¡Por cierto, gracias a las personas que han leído también mi fanfic de Basil y Olivia! Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado; puse mucho esfuerzo en él. ;)

Ahora, respuestas a comentarios:

Sé que no os gusta Glenn… pero tampoco hace falta que me pidáis que lo mate, hombre. XD Que sólo busca una forma de quedarse con Judy y la historia se terminaría demasiado pronto. Bromas aparte, sí tiene una obsesión amorosa con Judy en el fondo. Y claro, lo hará todo para conseguirla. Lo que no sabe es que nuestro Nick es un zorro con recursos. ;) Ah, y para los que no lo hayáis visto aún, en Deviantart (Raygirl13) he subido un entintado de Glenn, por si queréis tener una referencia.

Sobre un comentario de Gydeon y su tartamudeo en mi fanfic, he visto dos veces la película y, al menos en la versión de España, Gydeon tartamudea un poco ya de adulto. Puede que yo misma lo haya exagerado, pero cuando le pide perdón a Judy por lo que le había hecho de pequeña se le nota cierto tartamudeo en la voz. Es verdad que luego, cuando habla con Stu, su voz se vuelve más fluida. Puede que todo se deba a Judy, después de todo. Si me lo permitís, intentaré ir menguando su tartamudeo a medida que gana confianza en sí mismo. ;)

 **Banda sonora del capítulo:**

Glenn habla con Stu:

Memorial (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

Jamie believes (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

A stinging truth (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Judy y compañía hablan con Glenn sobre Gydeon / Mirada entre el conejo y Nick:

Right time, wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Hora de comer / Judy y Nick van al ayuntamiento y regresan:

A perfect place to stay forever (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

En el jardín / llamada a la cena:

Busy workshop (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

La cena:

Peter's family (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

Jack and Lucy (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

 **Capítulo 15: Nos vamos a poner morados.**

Bonnie sirvió una taza de té bien caliente para Glenn.

—Aquí tienes.

—Muchas gracias, señora Hopps. —El joven galán aceptó el ofrecimiento mientras Stu se miraba los informes y gráficos que le había traído.

—De haber sabido que vendrías te habría guardado un trozo de tarta de arándanos…

—Oh, no se preocupe. —Él le devolvió otra sonrisa encantadora. —La verdad es que los arándanos...

—¡Mamá! —La voz de un pequeño resonó en el pasillo, desde la ventana que daba al jardín de atrás. —¡Sheila y Peter se están peleando otra vez!

—Oh, por todos los… —Bonnie suspiró con pesadez, quitándose el delantal. —Disculpadme, tengo que ir a separar a las fieras.

—Vaya tranquila, señora Hopps.

Cuando la madre desapareció, Glenn centró su atención en Stu, que tenía cara de no entender ni jota.

—Entonces… —murmuró el conejo, quitándose la gorra —según esto, ¿podríamos vender nuestras verduras incluso al extranjero?

—Y no sólo eso. —Glenn atrapó la hoja con los gráficos y resiguió la línea con una pluma estilográfica que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. —Las ganancias empezarían de forma estable, justo aquí, al inicio, y se incrementarían en un período muy corto. ¿Lo ve? En cuestión de meses, pasaríamos de los beneficios actuales a un aumento del 70% como mínimo. —Dramatizó la curva con la pluma. —Y con la calidad que tienen sus productos, señor Hopps, le aseguro que el valor de su terreno también subiría. Además, mi empresa podría aportar incluso maquinaria para agilizar la producción y reducir costes. Ya no tendría ni que preocuparse por cultivar las verduras.

—Sí, eso… suena interesante, pero…

—Y por descontado —añadió Glenn, al captar la duda en su interlocutor —, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarlo a su familia y a todo lo que no ha podido hacer por culpa del trabajo. Y créame, una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.

—No, si eso ya lo sé… —A pesar del aprecio que le tenía, Stu no estaba seguro de que todo aquello valiera realmente la pena. —Es que… ¿cómo decirlo? Nuestras verduras han sido cultivadas de forma tradicional durante generaciones; desde mi bisabuelo hasta mí… y tenía la intención de que mis hijos…

—Stu. —Glenn le sonrió con ojos comprensivos. —Lo entiendo, de veras, pero… la juventud de hoy en día buscan otras oportunidades. Dígame, ¿cuántos de sus hijos, y sé que son muchos, han decidido cultivar también verduras?

El conejo lo pensó un instante. Era cierto que algunos de los mayores seguían en Burrows pero… también era cierto que ninguno había aceptado quedarse a trabajar en el campo. De hecho, desde que Judy se había ido a Zootrópolis, todos sus hijos habían comenzado a replantearse sus sueños y deseos. Aunque había algunos que todavía sentían cierto apego por el campo, los más pequeños soñaban ahora con ser astronautas, científicos, bailarines, actores de cine, artistas, diseñadores de moda, periodistas, pasteleros, cocineros… en fin, de todo menos granjeros. ¡Y algunos hasta querían seguir los pasos de su hermana! ¿Cómo era posible que, de tantos miembros, tan pocos estuvieran "quizás" interesados en mantener la herencia familiar?

Glenn no necesitó más que su silencio para saber que había dado en el clavo.

—Si acepta mi humilde opinión, amigo —carraspeó, atrapando el documento del contrato por firmar —, seré franco. Algunos de sus hijos continuarán probablemente lo que usted empezó, pero si fuera yo, les dejaría algo más con lo que seguir. En este mundo en el que vivimos, que cambia tan rápido, lo tradicional se está quedando lamentablemente atrás, y la artesanía ya no se paga como antes. Lo queramos o no, sólo podemos adaptarnos al nuevo ritmo de vida o… dejar que todo por cuanto hemos luchado… se pierda.

—Pero… yo no quiero que…

Glenn le atrapó la mano temblorosa y la apretó.

—Stu, yo tampoco quiero que todo el trabajo de su valiosa vida haya sido en vano. Y si trabaja conmigo, le aseguro que no sólo le quedará un buen retiro. Sus hijos tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir lo que usted no pudo hacer de joven. Sus caminos serán amplios y llenos de oportunidades. Y su familia se enriquecerá. El nombre Hopps resonará allá donde lleguen sus verduras. Juntos, podemos levantar un imperio, pero para ello… —destapó la pluma y se la puso en la pata, cerrándole después el puño —hay que liberarse del miedo.

Stu mantuvo la mirada en la estilográfica, debatiéndose entre la nostalgia y las ganas de cambiar su vida. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Glenn tenía razón. ¿De qué habría valido tanto esfuerzo si luego terminaba perdiéndose todo? Las hectáreas que había heredado terminarían desaprovechadas, convirtiéndose en espacios vacíos y desoladores… pero si aceptaba el trato, tanto él como su familia tendrían ingresos permanentes y él podría aprovechar más el tiempo con Bonnie. De hecho, incluso podrían por fin realizar ese viaje que tanto habían querido cuando eran jóvenes.

Colocó la pluma sobre el papel… todavía dudando, y oyó la voz de Glenn por encima de sus propios pensamientos.

—Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez no es buena idea firmar el contrato.

Stu lo miró confuso.

—¿Porqué…?

—Bueno… —el joven se encogió de hombros —, el contrato sólo otorga el derecho de herencia a los descendientes directos que usted enliste y que accedan a trabajar para mi impresa. Es decir, cuando Judy y Nick se casen, compartirán los bienes, por lo que, sin contrato, ambos podrían beneficiarse de la herencia que usted les ceda por ley en su testamento. Pero… si firma el contrato, ni ella ni Nick podrán tocar un duro. Es más, Judy tendría que firmar como futura heredera y venir a trabajar a Burrows para acceder a su parte. Nick tendría que buscarse la vida por otro lado, porque su matrimonio no tendría ni voz ni voto en las cláusulas del contrato. Y… tal y como está la situación, no sé si el zorro encontraría trabajo. —Se llevó una pata a la nuca, suspirando. —No me gustaría que terminaran divorciándose por culpa del dinero, la verdad. Y no es que se vea mal tipo, pero… mi experiencia con los zorros me ha demostrado que es mejor guardarse las espaldas… oh. —Se incorporó, como si se hubiera percatado de lo que había dicho, y se excusó. —Perdone, no es asunto mío. Después de todo, a Judy la veo feliz y estoy seguro de que encontraría una forma de solucionar las situación.

Stu no escuchó este último comentario porque en su mente se repetían las frases clave. Si firmaba, sólo él podría decidir quién tocaría los beneficios del negocio. Nick quedaría automáticamente fuera, a menos que Judy regresara al pueblo y decidiera compartir sus bienes con él… y a pesar de todo, sabía que su hija no era de las que trabajaba mientras el supuesto "marido" estaba viviendo de gorra. En eso se parecía a su madre. Puede que incluso acabara cambiando de idea respecto a lo de casarse con el narigudo pelirrojo. Y comenzaba a sospechar de que el zorro, al igual que Glenn, se hubiera dado cuenta del valor que tenía su pequeño negocio familiar. No quería arriesgarse y estaba harto de que los demás no vieran lo que pasaba en realidad.

—En fin, supongo que eso significa que no hay contrato. —Glenn alargó la pata para que le devolviera la estilográfica, pero Stu plasmó su firma en el papel sin pensárselo más.

—¿Tengo que añadir ahora a los herederos o puedo hacerlo en otro momento? —Le preguntó a Glenn, que se hacía el sorprendido.

—Cuando usted quiera, Stu. —Glenn retomó el papel y lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. —De todas formas, yo esperaría un poco más para añadir a los futuros beneficiarios de nuestro pacto. La situación todavía puede… cambiar. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de los críos son todavía pequeños. Estoy seguro de que alguno más decidirá seguir los pasos de su padre y no estaría bien dejarlo atrás.

—Confío en que tengas razón, hijo. —Stu se palpó las rodillas en el sofá e inspiró profundamente. Se sentía bastante mejor ahora que creía haber hecho algo grande por su família. —¿Sabes…? Me habría gustado que fueras tú mi yerno.

El otro sonrió, complacido.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me arrepiento de no haberme declarado a Judy antes. Tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes…

—Como bien has dicho, las cosas todavía pueden cambiar. —Le dijo Stu, devolviéndole otra sonrisa. —Estoy seguro de que Judy se dará cuenta pronto del error que está cometiendo con… él.

Glenn mantuvo la sonrisa en silencio.

—En fin, será mejor que regrese al despacho. —Se levantó. —Por cierto… tal vez será mejor que mantengamos el asunto entre nosotros de momento. Por si hay que modificar algunas cláusulas y eso, hasta que haya decidido a quién quiere añadir a la lista.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Stu también se levantó, justo cuando Bonnie regresaba del patio.

—Ah, Glenn, ¿quieres quedarte a comer? Hoy he hecho…

—No, muchas gracias, señora Hopps. —Él rechazó la invitación con su usal elegancia. —De hecho, me esperan para comer. En casa seguimos una dieta bastante estricta y mi padre no me perdonaría si me la saltara.

—Oh, entiendo…

Las llaves giraron en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle y las vocecillas de Judy y Karin surcaron el pasillo.

—¡Ya estamos aquí!

Cuando llegaron al comedor, el invitado ya había recogido su americana y los documentos estaban bien guardados en la carpeta.

—¡Glenn! —Judy se sorprendió de verle. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido de visita. —Le guiñó disimuladamente el ojo a Stu y él sonrió para sus adentros, observando después el rostro narigudo de Nick, que se mantenía a un lado sin mencionar palabra. Realmente no podía comparase con Richfield. —A pesar de haber llamado, me continuaba preocupando tu estado. —Prosiguió el adinerado joven. —Por lo que veo —señaló el brazo vendado de Judy —no se trataba de una simple herida.

—Oh… —Ella le restó importancia con la pata libre. —No, no es tanto. De hecho, no me duele siquiera. Y justo esta tarde vamos a inscribirnos en la competición anual de Burrows.

—¡¿Que qué?! —Bonnie y Stu saltaron al unísono, pero fue Glenn quien lanzó la pregunta clave.

—¿En tu estado, querida? ¿Quieres decir que podrás…?

—Realizaré las pruebas para las que no requiera usar las patas delanteras. —Respondió ella, tranquilamente. —Además, tenemos un buen equipo y estoy segura de podemos ganar. ¿Verdad que sí, hermanita?

—¡Ya lo creo! —Karin se emocionó al imaginarse sujetando el trofeo final. —Con Nick y Gydeon seremos invencibles.

—¿Gydeon? —Stu abrió unos ojos como platos.

—El pastelero… —Aunque no fuera evidente para la mayoría, Nick supo percibir algo muy intenso en el rostro de Glenn. Durante una fracción de segundo, en sus ojos brilló el odio, dejando ver también la leve punta de sus dientes apretados. Aquello le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: Glenn no apreciaba a los de su raza, pero se sintió satisfecho al ver que Judy depositaba tanta fe en ellos. Y eso era lo que contaba en realidad.

—Sí. —Prosiguió Judy. —Hemos decidido formar equipo los cuatro para participar. Los demás deben darse cuenta de que los zorros no son una amenaza, sino más bien al contrario. Y vamos a demostrárselo.

—¡Bien dicho, hermana! —Karin levantó su pata y la chocó con la suya. —¡Se van a enterar!

Glenn sonrió sin alegría.

—Bueno, en ese caso sólo me queda desearos suerte.

—Gracias. —La policía le devolvió el gesto y él depositó un breve beso en su mano.

—No me las des, querida. —Se incorporó y se despidió de todos. —En fin, ya nos veremos. Muchas gracias por el te, señora Hopps. Que tengan un buen día. —Al pasar junto a Nick, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, lo suficiente como para que el volpino entendiera que no sería la última vez que lo veía.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Bonnie quiso tomar las riendas de la situación para evitar que Stu pusiera el grito en el cielo de nuevo pero, sorprendentemente, se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente para atrapar un trozo de pan. La madre aprovechó la calma para llamar a todos a comer y los críos inundaron enseguida el salón, tomando también asiento.

La comida transcurrió con toda normalidad, sin enfados ni comentarios fuera de lugar. Incluso hubo algunos chistes y risas de por medio, aunque Stu intentó entrar lo menos posible en las conversaciones y Bonnie mantuvo las dudas sobre la idea de la competición para sí misma. Tenía que aprender a confiar en su hija, y más ahora que Nick estaba más unido a la família.

El susodicho echó nuevamente mano del tofu, pero Bonnie se encargó de ofrecerle además unos arándanos frescos y un poco de salsa de tomate para acompañar el insípido sabor de aquella hamburguesa blanquinosa, lo que él agradeció sumamente.

Finalizada esa parte, tras el café y las galletitas, los niños regresaron a jugar al jardín y Karin, aunque tenía intención de acompañar a su hermana a la inscripción, se vio obligada por su madre a terminar los deberes.

Nick y Judy salieron de casa en dirección al ayuntamiento, todavía vigilados por los vecinos y cotillas, y se presentaron al responsable con el nombre del equipo y sus miembros.

Los arándanos, formado por dos zorros y dos conejos en edad de participación. La idea había sido de Karin al darse cuenta de lo mucho que les gustaban a los cuatro y el grupo había aceptado con gracia. Después de todo, era lo único que les había endulzado los amargos momentos que estaban pasando.

No hace falta decir que el encargado del concurso puso pegas a dicha inscripción, pero Judy echó entonces mano de sus conocimientos sobre la ley, su placa y el apoyo psicológico de Nick, que también tenía algún que otro truco escondido en la manga.

A la pobre oveja no le quedó otra que aceptar las condiciones y los inscribió oficialmente en la competición, recordándoles que las pruebas se realizarían individualmente, con todos o algunos miembros del equipo a la vez, y que deberían acudir puntualmente al inicio de la competición a las nueve de la mañana, con ropa y calzado adecuados.

Satisfechos con el exitoso resultado, regresaron sin inmutarse por las repetitivas e acusativas miradas de reojo y comentarios y, una vez en casa, dedicaron la tarde a organizarse, aprovechando que Karin ya había terminado sus deberes, y escoger el "uniforme" que iban a llevar como equipo.

Al haber escogido un nombre tan característico, estaba claro que necesitarían usar camisetas del mismo color, pero Nick se negó a vestir de morado, por lo que acordaron un tono más azul para ellos y el color original para ellas. No obstante, la parte divertida llegó cuando se dieron cuenta de que no disponían de ninguna prenda deportiva en dichos colores.

La opción habría sido la de salir a comprarlas, pero Bonnie les propuso la idea de teñir camisetas viejas que tenía olvidadas en los armarios y decorarlas con el nombre del grupo. No había ninguna con la talla de Nick, pero éste, afortunadamente, había traído un par de recambios en su maleta. Aunque no le agradó demasiado la idea de "estropear" parte de su vestimenta, lo hizo por el bien del equipo. Contactaron con Gydeon para preguntarle qué le parecía la idea y él aceptó, presentándose más tarde con otra tarta y su propia camiseta para teñir.

Su visita no pasó desapercibida para Stu, pero éste prefirió permanecer en el salón sin apartar la vista del televisor a pesar de las miradas severas que le lanzó su esposa.

El grupo se instaló en el jardín trasero, con cubos de agua y las prendas listas. Pasaron un buen rato usando los tintes para conseguir el color deseado y realizaron nudos en las camisetas antes de bañarlas en la mezcla; un truquito que Karin había aprendido en un taller de arte en la escuela.

Cuando deshicieron los nudos, no pudieron evitar admirar el resultado. Las camisetas estaban decoradas ahora como si fueran acuarelas, formando tonos diferentes y motivos llenos de fantasía que les daban un toque original y hermoso.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora sólo falta el logo! —Exclamó la pequeña, emocionada.

—Primero habrá que dejar que se sequen un poco. —Intervino Judy, extendiéndolas en el colgador sin pinzas.

—¡Chicos, es hora de cenar! —Bonnie los llamó desde la ventana y Gydeon miró su reloj.

—Oh, oh… m-mejor me v-voy ya a casa…

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? —Le propuso la madre. —De hecho, he preparado suficiente para todo el mundo. Y luego comeremos la tarta que has traído.

—Oh, no d-d-debería…

Judy le colocó una pata sobre el hombro, animándolo a quedarse.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no es así? Pues vamos a llenarnos juntos el estómago. —Le tomó las garras y lo condujo adentro mientras Nick se los miraba, aguantando las ganas de seguirlos.

—Y pensar que se llevaban tan mal de pequeños… —Comentó Karin, a su lado, mirándolo con carita inocente. —¿Celoso?

El zorro contrajo el morro y comenzó a caminar también, murmurando un "no me toques las narices".

Ya en la mesa, los críos miraban a los dos zorros como si fueran extraterrestres. A pesar de estar acostumbrados a la presencia de Nick, tener a otro narigudo en casa era algo extraordinario y, curiosamente, conseguía mantenerlos callados.

Esta vez, Karin tomó asiento junto a su "cuñado" mientras Judy se instalaba entre los dos compañeros masculinos. Bonnie llegó enseguida con un carrito de comedor, cargando un generoso guisado de berenjena y tomate, toffu frito en harina de almendra y tres garrafas de zumo de sandía fresquito. Un placer inigualable para los calurosos atardeceres de primavera y verano.

Dos de las hermanas medianas las agarraron para ir sirviendo a los demás mientras la madre llenaba los platos de los invitados y del padre en primer lugar. Stu se concentró en su comida sin mencionar palabra y se propuso no entrar en conversaciones. Tenía cosas que pensar y no necesitaba distracciones inútiles.

Cuando todos tuvieron su parte, Bonnie propuso bendecir la mesa, algo que no hacían muy a menudo por el impaciente apetito de los niños, pero como que Gydeon estaba con ellos y su familia era bastante devota, lo creyó oportuno. Todos cruzaron los dedos y cerraron los ojos para elevar la plegaria mientras la madre la alzaba en voz alta.

—Señor, te damos las gracias por los alimentos que vamos a comer y te pedimos que bendigas a todos los presentes en este afortunado día. Amén.

—Amén. —Repitieron todos.

—¡Y ahora a comer! —Gritó un pequeñajo de la punta, abalanzándose sobre su plato y copiado por otros tantos.

—Espero que os guste. —Comentó Bonnie, sonriendo. —Me habrías gustado preparar panecillos de avena, pero no he tenido tiempo.

—N-n-no se preocupe, s-serñora H-hopps. —Gydeon le devolvió el gesto. —Ya ha-a hecho mucho invit-andome a cenar.

—Oh, pero si no es nada. —Bonnie le restó importancia. —Además, hacía tiempo que quería… excusarme. —Admitió. —Verás… lo que pasó aquella vez con…

—Fue culpa m-mía. —Completó Gydeon.

—No, no lo fue. —Replicó ella. —En realidad, nos dimos cuenta después de que éramos nosotros los que nos habíamos confundido con el pedido. —Le explicó. —Y siento mucho todo lo que sucedió a causa de eso, de verdad. Y Stu también. ¿Verdad, cariño? —El conejo la miró ceñudo y continuó masticando sin decir nada, por lo que la mujer no insistió. —En fin, sólo quería que lo supieras. Espero que puedas perdonarnos.

—N-no hay nada que perd-donar. —Respondió él, agradecido por la confesión. —D-de t-todas formas, s-si hubieran continuado t-trabajando c-conmigo habían t-tenido que dejarlo ahora. —Sus orejas se agacharon. —E-espero q-que no tenga q-que cerrar la p-pastelería.

—De eso ni hablar. —Judy se sumó a la conversación. —Ya verás cómo lo arreglamos.

Le puso una mano sobre el brazo y Nick no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la cola del zorro para reconocer una reacción muy familiar. No había duda. A Gydeon le gustaba Judy, y eso lo cabreaba hasta tal punto que a punto estuvo de echar la salsa de tomate por la nariz.

—Les demostraremos a todos lo útiles que podéis ser para la sociedad. —Prosiguió nuestra conejita, que ni siquiera sentía las vibraciones que le llegaban de su derecha. —Además, tu pastelería es la mejor de la zona, y eso es un punto importante a favor.

—E-e-eres m-muy am-mable. —Respondió Gydeon, sonriendo con las mejillas más rojas de lo normal.

—Es la verdad. —Ella le devolvió una mirada tierna y Karin atrapó la jarra con zumo, dirigiéndose a Nick, que sujetaba el vaso como si fuera a estallarlo.

—¿Zumo?

—Doble. —Musitó sin oír la risita burlona de la pequeñaja.

—Es curioso. —Comentó Bonnie, mirando a Gydeon y a su hija. —Habiéndoos visto de pequeños, nunca habría imaginado que llegaríais a ser amigos. —Sonrió. —Francamente, en este momento, si Judy se hubiera quedado en Burrows, estoy segura de que habríais podido acabar saliendo. —Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo que acababa de decir.

Stu y Nick se atragantaron al mismo tiempo. Visto y no visto. Stu comenzó a toser como un condenado mientras Nick echaba el zumo por la nariz, literalmente, duchando a los niños de enfrente. Pasado el mal momento, la mesa quedó en silencio total. Gydeon, más rojo aún que un tomate, Judy mordiéndose la lengua y Nick con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Esto… —Bonnie creyó oportuno aclarar el comentario a pesar de que el daño ya estuviera hecho. —Bueno, pero el destino quiso que fuera Nick el afortunado. Y la verdad, estamos muy contentos de tenerlo en la família. ¿Verdad que sí, niños? —Miró a los pequeños a su izquierda y ellos se la quedaron mirando sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Cambiando de tema —intervino Karin, queriendo salvar a los desvalidos —, ¿estarán ya secas las camisetas?

Judy agradeció su pregunta interiormente.

—Puede que lo estén cuando hayamos acabado de cenar. Si de caso, escribiremos nuestros nombres y dibujaremos el logo de nuestro equipo.

—¡Guay! —La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Seguro que serán las más bonitas de la competición!

Bonnie aprovechó la renovada calma para preguntar si alguien quería repetir, pero nadie le respondió afirmativamente a pesar de que todo estaba bueno.

—Vaya, hoy que he hecho más… —musitó. —Tendré que congelarlo. De haber cocinado antes les habría dado también a Glenn para que se llevara a casa.

—Estaba a dieta, ¿recuerdas? —Refunfuñó Stu.

—¿G-g-glenn? —Gydeon abrió unos ojos como platos y sus orejas volvieron a bajar, hecho que tampoco le pasó desapercibido a Nick. Lo más curioso es que había visto una reacción parecida en el ricachón Richfield. ¿Casualidad?

—Sí, Glenn Richfield. —Respondió Judy, animada. —Íbamos juntos a la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

El zorro de cabellos castaños reaccionó, sonriendo débilmente.

—Ah… s-s-sí, claro. No… lo r-record-daba…

—Pues regresó a Burrows después de que yo me fuera. —Le explicó ella. —Ha cambiado mucho. Casi no lo reconozco cuando nos volvimos a ver. Y bueno, ha venido esta mañana también a visitarnos al saber lo de mi accidente. La verdad es que me alegro de haber vuelto a tener contacto con él. Sigue siendo muy amable.

—S-sí… y-ya… im-magin-no. —Su sonrisa no emanaba simpatía, pero ella no lo percibió.

Bonnie volvió a contraatacar, esta vez con un tema de conversación más adecuado, y la cena retomó el cálido ambiente familiar, que duró hasta el final de la velada, haciendo hueco a un "hurra" general por un día con doble ración de tarta.

Gydeon, sin embargo, no se quedó hasta los cafés y tés. A pesar de la insistencia de Judy, prefirió regresar a casa aprovechando que aún era de día y les confió la decoración de su camiseta, despidiéndose también de Bonnie con la misma gratitud que ella le había ofrecido. Stu se fue a la habitación antes de que le tocara despedirse, y Nick se limitó a un simple saludo cordial con la pata. No como Judy, que se permitió el lujo de abrazarlo, seguida de Karin, que también hizo lo mismo.

El zorro se fue finalmente y los presentes se dedicaron a recoger la mesa. Nuestra policía, tan servicial, volvió a fregar los platos mientras su madre se encargaba de secarlos y, tras una ducha general, llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que las últimas noches habían sido tranquilas, Nick y Judy se encontraron un problemón nada más entrar en la habitación.

—Hay… una sola cama. —Murmuró ella.

—Sí... —Respondió él, igual de cortado. —Así es, zanahorias.


	16. Capítulo 16: Dulce de luna y cereales

¡302 seguidores! ¡Dios existe! ¿Seré capaz de llegar a 400?

Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos! Sois lo mejor! Y como que habéis sido unos niños tan buenos, os he preparado algo muuuuy bonito para este capítulo. Hehe! Un pequeño inciso antes de la competición que espero satisfará a los que queréis y a los que no queréis un poquito de Nicudy. ;)

Por cierto, como algunas personas me han preguntado sobre el tema, os voy a comentar lo de mis libros. No soy escritora profesional todavía porque ninguna editorial me ha descubierto pero, en efecto, tengo algunos libros publicados en Amazon (Kindle); una colección de historias románticas individuales con el nombre de "Amores de Instituto" (Esther Quesada). De momento, son 5 (y estoy trabajando en la número 6), y no cuestan mucho (menos de 2 euros), pero son una ayudita a mi carrera profesional y marcaron el inicio de mi afición por la escritura. Soy una romántica empedernida, qué le vamos a hacer. ¡Hehe!

Y también tengo un comic en línea (éste es gratuito), que ya tiene su página en español, y bien orgullosa que me siento de él, que lleva activo desde 2013, y también es una historia romántica que guarda relación con ambos mundos (el cielo y el infierno). :D Se titula Hell and Heaven (por Esther Quesada) y se encuentra en la dirección /es (Hay que quitar el paréntesis del punto, es que fanfiction no me deja añadir urls). En fin, si queréis entreteneros un ratito, aunque no tenga que ver con Zootopia, me alegraría que os pasarais a leerlo. ^_^

Y ahora sí, la banda sonora del capítulo:

 **En la habitación:**

-A kiss is not a kiss (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

-Sound advice (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

-Chasing Jane (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

 **Judy se despierta primero:**

-Exposed Heart (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

-The fountain scene (The Terminal) - Randy Edelman

 **Judy se despierta en el suelo y Nick sigue despierto:**

-Chasing Jane (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

 **El desayuno:**

-Streetwalkin (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Dulce de luna y cereales**

Judy miraba en todas direcciones, examinando las posibilidades de aquella pequeña habitación y sus rincones. Con el fresco que hacía por las noches, incluso con mantas, dormir en el suelo sería una crueldad. Por otro lado, compartir cama con Nick sería… turbador.

Sí, era cierto que ninguno tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse frente al otro. Se conocían desde hacía tiempo y era racional pensar que el hecho de dormir en la misma cama no significaba que fueran a…

Por un momento, sintió un extraño calor en el pecho que se extendió hasta la punta de sus largas orejas y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de semejante sensación. Nick podía ser muchas cosas, pero no se aprovecharía de ella en tal situación. Además, nuestra policía tampoco era un gazapito y, a pesar de tener un brazo vendado, le bastaban sus dos patas traseras para dejarlo fuera de juego. Y eso ya lo había comprobado.

Serena y dispuesta a mantener la confianza en su compañero, le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, aunque ella misma notaba que le estaba costando mantenerla.

—Bueno… supongo que tendremos que…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. —Replicó Nick, atrapando una de las mantas y llevándosela a un rincón. —De todas formas, no me gusta tener los pies colgando.

Judy pestañeó un par de veces mientras él extendía la manta en el suelo.

—Esto… ¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió él. —Preparándome la cama. No voy a dormir de pie.

Ella apretó los labios antes de murmurar: —Creía que íbamos a… compartir la cama. —La cola de Nick se puso rígida y ella levantó las orejas al mismo tiempo. —¡Oh, no me malinterpretes! ¡No me refiero a…!

En estas que Bonnie llamó a la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿ya os habéis metido en la cama?

—N-no. —Judy forzó una sonrisa cuando su madre entró y vio a Nick en el rincón. Cuando regresó la mirada a su hija, ésta se encogió de hombros. —D-dice que no le gusta que le cuelguen los pies, así que...

Bonnie dirigió una nueva mirada hacia Nick, quien estaba sonriendo como un idiota mudo, y suspiró.

—Ay, esta juventud… qué poco apañados que sois. —Caminó hacia la otra punta, donde había un baúl junto al armario, y lo arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, añadiendo encima un par de cojines y estirando la sábana para cubrirlos. —Listo, ya no te colgarán los pies. —Judy y Nick se miraron de reojo mientras la madre terminaba de colocar las mantas encima, tirando de ellas para introducir los extremos bajo el colchón. —Bueno, no creo que paséis frío esta noche. De todas formas, tenéis un par de mantas más en el armario.

—Sí… gracias mamá.

—En fin, si os hace falta algo más…

—No, no… estamos bien servidos. —Respondió su hija. —Esto…deberíamos acostarnos pronto y…

—¡Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto! —Bonnie se retiró en dirección a la puerta y les sonrió una vez más, con satisfacción. —Mañana será un gran día, tenéis que descansar. Os prepararé un buen desayuno y os plancharé las camisetas para que estén listas.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, mamá. —Judy controló el deseo de cerrar la puerta a toda prisa y dejó escapar el aire contenido cuando su madre se alejó por el pasillo.

Nick continuaba sin moverse del rincón, mirándola en silencio con ojos interrogativos y tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que no les quedaba otra opción.

—¿Crees que…?

—Sí, mañana vendrá a despertarnos. —Completó ella, molesta por la falta de un cerrojo en la puerta. —Y ahora no tenemos excusa para dormir separados o podría sospechar… —Le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias y él bajó las orejas. —Tendremos que dormir juntos.

"Y suerte que ya llevamos puestos los pijamas" Pensó, algo aliviada.

Dos minutos más tarde, con una manta enrollada a modo de barrera en medio de la cama, se pusieron a decidir en qué lado dormir. No es que el colchón fuera muy grande tampoco…

—Yo siempre duermo a pata suelta. —Musitó él.

—Pues esta vez tendrás que aguantarte. —Replicó ella. —Venga, ¿cuál elijes?

Nick lo pensó un segundo y optó por lo seguro, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

—Izquierda.

—De acuerdo… —Judy caminó hacia el otro costado y retiró un poco las sábanas para meterse dentro. Se tapó hasta arriba a pesar de estar sentada y miró a Nick sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Al darse cuenta de su indecisión, optó por proponerle el siguiente paso. —¿Vas a venir... o piensas quedarte ahí de pie toda la noche?

Él sonrió con dientes apretados y se acercó a su lado de la cama, imitando sus movimientos a la inversa.

Se quedaron sentados, uno al lado del otro, con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente y sopesando si debían apagar directamente la luz o darse las buenas noches primero. A pesar de lo ridículo de la situación y la dichosa manta "protegiéndolos" de ellos mismos, Judy ya no se sentía tan segura. Por alguna razón, tener al zorro en un terreno tan íntimo la empujaba a verse como Caperucita con el lobo, y no porque Nick pudiera herirla, pero…

Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo y comprobó, con alivio, que él estaba tan tenso como ella. Sólo bastaba fijarse en sus orejas caídas, las comisuras apretadas de sus labios y el constante tembleque de su nariz. Y la suya también se movía a marchas forzadas, todo hay que decirlo.

No pudo entonces evitar acordarse de la conversación que habían tenido antes de la visita a Gydeon… y se mordió el labio al pensar que… tal vez; y sólo tal vez, la farsa sí estaba teniendo consecuencias en sus vidas. A pesar de todo, no podía permitir que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Estaba segura de que cuando regresaran a la ciudad, todo volvería a la normalidad y esto no habría más que una inocente confusión, un período en su intimidad que los habría acercado ligeramente para demostrarles que podían formar equipo sin llegar más lejos.

Inspiró en silencio y expiró el aire con calma para recuperar la serenidad. En realidad, era una tontería, no había motivo para preocuparse y eso consiguió ayudarla a sonreír un poco.

—Algún día nos reiremos de esto… —Murmuró, con toda la calma que le fue posible conseguir.

—S-sí… seguro. —Nick retiró su cola hacia la punta y sonrió con dientes apretados.

—Bueno, deberíamos... y dormir un poco.

—Sí. —Otro monosílabo pero la excusa perfecta para darse la vuelta, apagar su luz y cubrirse hasta la nariz para que ella no delatara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Judy no esperó a más. Alargó la pata hacia el interruptor de la suya y la habitación quedó a oscuras en cuestión de segundos. Luego se tapó también hasta el cuello y permaneció en su rincón sin moverse, dándole también la espalda al zorro.

"Nos reiremos" Se repitió mentalmente, antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

Aunque no recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormida, se despertó de repente, con un vacío en el estómago a pesar de haber cenado bien. Cuando se volteó para comprobar que Nick seguía durmiendo, no lo vio. Habría podido encender de nuevo la luz pero un simple vistazo a la habitación le bastó para localizarlo frente a la ventana abierta, mirando la hermosa luna llena.

—¿Nick...?

Cuando él se giró para mirarla, Judy no pudo evitar apreciar el verde luminoso en esos ojos tan penetrantes que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que podían entenderse sin palabras y, cuando fue a repetir su nombre, él se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a paso lento pero seguro, manteniéndole la mirada.

Sintiéndose vulnerable, Judy se quedó sentada en la cama sin poder reaccionar, permitiendo que él se arrodillara a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, acorralándola con su cuerpo y cubriendola con su sombra. A pesar de todo, sus ojos seguían siendo brillantemente preciosos, como dos esferas de cristal hipnóticas a las que no podía dejar de mirar.

Judy abrió la boca para decir algo pero no logró articular palabra, pues él acercó el hocico a su cuello para acariciarlo suavemente y depositar un pequeño beso. La conejita notó temblar todo su cuerpo y fue incapaz de resistirse cuando él la empujó dulcemente, recostándola de nuevo en la cama y hundiendo su hermosa cabecita en la almohada para unir sus labios por primera vez.

Un beso tierno y lento, un mar de sensaciones desconocidas que la elevaron hacia lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole desear algo que jamás habría imaginado.

Sin darse cuenta, sus propios dedos buscaron el cuello de Nick, abrazándolo y acariciando su sedoso pelaje, sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus entrañas y anhelando más. Mucho más.

Él sonrió y paseó sus garras por el brazo de su "presa", levantando enseguida el ligero pijama y apoderándose de la delicada piel de Judy, abrazándola más fuerte mientras le susurraba su nombre al oído.

Ni "zanahorias" ni "orejas largas", sólo las cuatro letras que la identificaban, repitiéndose e intensificando su apetito, haciéndose con el control de sus emociones… y entonces, una pregunta susurrada sin apenas aliento.

—¿Me quieres, Judy?

Los colmillos de Nick atraparon deliciosamente un pedacito de su orejas y ella soltó un gemido al ritmo que su naricilla subía y bajaba de excitación. Sus propios dientes castañetearon y la pregunta se repitió.

—¿Me quieres?

—Yo… —Sabía la respuesta. La sabía, pero no se atrevía a decirla.

—Dime que me quieres… —Su acaramelada voz consiguió arrancarle un nuevo jadeo al compás de un cálido placer que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir sus manos en las caderas y su boca de nuevo explorando su cuello.

—Nick…

—Dímelo.

—Te…

¿Sí…? —Sus brazos la atraparon con posesión.

—Te… qui… ¡Ah!

El castañazo fue de campeonato. Judy se encontró de repente en el suelo, envuelta con la manta completamente de cintura para abajo y el cuerpo bañado de sudor. Si bien su pijama continuaba en su sitio, Nick también. Y la ventana estaba cerrada.

No le costó mucho deducir que su reciente recuerdo había sido un sueño. Aunque no sabía qué le dolía más, el probable chichón que le saldría en la cabeza o la jugarreta de su mente. ¡¿Cómo había llegado a imaginar algo así?!

Se puso en pie como pudo, recuperando el aliento y el pulso de su corazón en silencio, y consultó el reloj de la mesita. No eran ni las cinco de la mañana y la oscuridad seguía cubriendo Bunny Burrows.

Con un largo suspiro, se volvió a meter en la cama y se abofeteó mentalmente por permitir semejante perversión en sus sueños. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Tendría que caérsele la cara de vergüenza. Miró una vez más a Nick, encogido de espaldas en la otra punta de la cama y pensó en lo estúpida que había sido al dudar de sus acciones. Realmente se sentía estúpida y… cofundida. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese sueño le había parecido tan real… Habría jurado que se trataba de la verdadera voz de Nick pero… de nuevo, no era más que una treta de su imaginación. No obstante, eso le desvelaba algo peligroso: tenía que lidiar con su subconsciente, ya que semejante descontrol sólo podía significar una cosa.

Recordó la frase… "Dime que me quieres".

Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar lo que había deseado responder y se estiró en la cama por enésima vez, pensando si valía la pena arriesgarse a regresar a ese peculiar… sueño. Pero necesitaba descansar, así que… sólo había una forma de saberlo.

En el otro extremo, Nick hacía lo posible por respirar pausadamente para que no se le notara la emoción. Con los ojos abiertos y la cola erizada, recordaba justo el momento en que había oído a Judy pronunciar su nombre en sueños. Por un instante había decidido aprovechar la ocasión, pensando que ella no se daría cuenta, y le había hecho una inocente pregunta… una sola… que había acabado convirtiéndose en una súplica… con una respuesta casi afirmativa.

Tragó saliva al oír que Judy había caído de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo y dejó escapar el aire contenido en los pulmones con vergüenza. Se sentía como un canalla. No es que Judy no le hubiera insinuado ya en una ocasión que lo quería, pero… en tal caso, había sido un espontáneo momento de amistad. Ahora, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que ella había estado soñando, su instinto le decía que se trataba de algo bastante íntimo y, por alguna razón, deducía que él era el causante.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que su propio subconsciente no lo traicionara, y se esforzó por dormir.

…

Al salir el sol, la alarma del despertador se puso en acción.

Judy se despertó algo más tranquila, contenta de no haber soñado de nuevo con algo inapropiado, y saltó de la cama enseguida. No obstante, prefirió no encararse todavía a su compañero y lo dejó ponerse en pie mientras ella marchaba en busca de una buena ducha.

Nick, por su parte, no había podido pegar ojo en varias horas. Le costó poner los pies en el suelo pero mayor reto fue el de caminar hasta el baño cuando Judy hubo terminado. Se lavó la cara varias veces y al final no tuvo más remedio que zambullirse también en una ducha de agua fría a modo de auto-castigo.

Ya en el comedor, se reunieron con la familia, que habían comenzado a desayunar. Esta vez, al ser festivo, estaban todos, y la mesa no daba de más, por lo que los chicos optaron por el sofá, donde había algunos de los adolescentes sentados. Entre ellos, Karin.

—¡Buenos días! —Los saludó. —¿Listos para la competición?

—Algunos más que otros. —Murmuró el zorro, bostezando tras aceptar un bol con cereales y leche de almendra de Bonnie.

—Necesitaréis energía. —La madre colocó una bandeja enorme de magdalenas en la mesilla de café, atacada enseguida por sus hambrientos retoños. —Comed algunas. Tengo un par de bandejas más en el horno.

—Gracias mamá. —Judy sorteó las patas de sus hermanos y atrapó un par de magdalenas, alargándole una a Nick sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Él mordió el dulce, dejándose caer al lado de Karin y esforzándose por tragar.

—¿No has dormido bien esta noche? —Le preguntó la pequeña, remarcando las bolsas en sus ojos.

—Tenía cosas en que pensar. —Respondió él, bostezando de nuevo con los dientes llenos de migas.

—Entiendo… —Con el barullo que había alrededor, la niña bien sabía que nadie escucharía la frase, así que se lo preguntó sin tapujos. —Entonces… ¿ya has decidido cómo vas a declararte a mi hermana?

Nick, que había mordido otro trozo de magdalena, comenzó a toser y tuvo que llevarse el tazón de leche a la boca para pasar el mal trago. Asesinó a Karin con la mirada y bajó las orejas con pesadez cuando ésta estalló a reír al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

—Ánimo, ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Judy terminó su tazón de cereales sin oír palabra y se levantó igual de rápido para llevarlo a la cocina y pasar a recoger las camisas planchadas que su madre había depositado en el armario del cuarto de la colada. Acto seguido, salió de nuevo al comedor y les entregó el "uniforme" a sus compañeros de equipo para que se cambiaran.

Tras algunos minutos, esperándolos en la puerta, consultó el reloj.

—¡Chicos, es hora de irse! ¿Estáis listos para la batalla?

—¡Lista y en forma, capitana! —La pequeñaja salió a su encuentro vestida y con su mochila, plantándose en medio con un saludo a lo militar.

—¿Y Nick? —Judy dirigió la vista hacia el pasillo y lo vio aparecer con la camiseta lila cadete y unas pintas más dignas que cuando se había levantado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que en su camiseta había pintada una corbata azul claro. —¿Y eso?

—Siempre elegante. —Él levantó la cabeza son una semi sonrisa. —Ya que tengo que llevar esto, al menos que sea con dignidad.

Ella sonrió disimuladamente y desvió la mirada, pensando todavía de dónde había sacado la idea de un Nick sensual, el de su sueño, cuando el de verdad era tan… él. No se parecían y, sin duda, era estúpido seguir obsesionándose con ello.

Al fin y al cabo, recordaba sus lecciones de filosofía del instituto y las extrañas teorías de la mente. Lo más probable era que su cerebro hubiera buscado en Nick un escape a la rutina, una figura conocida que le permitiera evadirse de la realidad, y no es que fuera culpa de su pobre compañero, que ya tenía bastante al lidiar con el marrón en el que se habían metido desde su llegada a Bunny Burrows.

—Bueno —les dijo con renovada motivación —, vamos a ir tirando. Gydeon ya estará esperándonos en la pastelería.

—¿Ya os váis? —Bonnie salió a despedirse. —Tened cuidado. Nosotros vendremos a ver la competición a las nueve, cuando empiece.

—Descuida. —Respondió su hija, abrazándola. —Nos vemos allí.

—Cuidáos mucho. —Bonnie le dio otro abrazo a Nick y uno más a su pequeña antes de entregarles unos bocadillos para que se los llevaran y se encargó de cerrar la puerta cuando todos hubieron partido.

El grupito se plantó en la plaza mayor poco después, donde el pastelero ya los esperaba, también con unas bolsitas de arándanos y frambuesas bañados en chocolate para ir picando de camino a la competición.

Aquel día no estaba hecho para contar calorías y si tenían que luchar lo harían bien servidos.


	17. Capítulo 17: En territorio comanche

¡Hola mundo!

Antes que nada, volver a agradeceros todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. ¡Es tan gratificante despertarse cada mañana y ver que alguien más se interesa por el fic! De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! Incluso ha llegado a lectores ingleses. ¡Es genial!

Ahora quisiera pediros un favor..., y esto va sobretodo para la gente que me pide consejo y corrección de sus historias. Como ya dije una vez, tengo muuuuchas cosas entre manos y a menudo me faltan horas. Estoy segura de que vuestras historias son geniales y de verdad que me gustaría ayudaros, pero no puedo. De hecho, no puedo ni releer mi propio capítulo del fanfic antes de subirlo y justo ayer me pasé toda la tarde escribiéndolo, hasta las once de la noche, cuando ya no podía más. Dedico muchísimas horas a escribir, horas que no puedo aplicar en otras cosas que necesito también, así que espero que podáis perdonármelo. Entended que soy humana como todos y también tengo mis momentos de estrés y ansiedad.

No obstante, si de verdad queréis que os dé un consejo para mejorar, os diré que leáis. No se trata de que alguien venga y os diga cómo debéis escribir. Cada uno tiene su estilo pero, si leéis a otros autores, podéis comparar vuestros estilos e imitar sus estructuras (NO copiar, sino adaptar a vuestro estilo). Buscad también un buen diccionario de sinónimos y otro de definiciones y usadlos; anotad cualquier palabra nueva en vuestro día a día y empapáos de cultura general, ya que todo ello contribuirá a que vuestras novelas adquieran valor. Pensad que la mayoría de escritores reconocidos ya tienen sus añitos. Y sobretodo… CUIDAD LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y PUNTUACIÓN. Al menos, todo lo que podáis. Eso es algo esencial, os lo aseguro. Escribid tal y como os gustaría leer y pensad bien a qué tipo de público os dirigís.

Bueno, dicho esto, espero que os aporte algo y os siga interesando el fanfic. :) De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras y pensad que me enorgullece que mi historia logre sacaros de la rutina. ¡Buen fin de semana y buena suerte a los que estáis de exámenes!

 **Banda sonora del capítulo:**

Canción previa a la historia:

Si queréis imaginaros esta visión antes de empezar, imagináos a los Arándanos llegando a las pistas a cámara lenta en grupo, Nick con sus gafas de Sol, con la canción Battle Without Honor Or Humanity, de Tomoyasu Hotei.

Llegada a la competición:

Morning on Boston Common - Randy Edelman

Comienza la competición y la música:

(Admito que me he aguantado las ganas de poner Wannabe de las Spice Girls XD)

Walking on sunshine - Katrina and the Waves

Judy y Karin comienzan la primera prueba:

Tooth collection (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

Nick y Gydeon:

Dingles Senior Citizens (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

De vuelta a las chicas:

Primera parte de: Small (Epic) - Danny Elfman

 **Capítulo 17: En territorio comanche**

La explanada a las afueras de Burrows que se había habilitado para las pruebas estaba a petar de competidores y animadores; prácticamente todo el pueblo, y Judy reconoció las caras de algunos vecinos y hasta de sus hermanos mayores, que habían venido también a ver el espectáculo.

Los Arándanos se dirigieron rápidamente al mostrador para que les entregaran las pulseras que iban a llevar atadas a las muñecas para identificarse y un pequeño mapa con las zonas delimitadas para cada parte. A pesar de estar siempre en el punto de mira de los detractores que no aceptaban la participación de los volpinos en la solemne competición, no se dejaron intimidar por los cuchicheos. Judy estaba dispuesta a pasárselo bien y a demostrar a todo el mundo que la igualdad entre especies era posible, aún sin estar recuperada del brazo. Sabía que la venda le supondría una desventaja a la hora de realizar las pruebas, pero se sentiría satisfecha si conseguían pasar la primera ronda.

Karin le ayudó a colocarse la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda.

—Listo.

—Gracias. ¿Te ayudo a ponerte la tuya…?

—No, Nicky me ayudará. —Respondió la pequeña volviéndose hacia su "cuñado".

—¿De qué trata la primera prueba? —Preguntó él, atrapando la cinta de goma para atársela.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Judy. —Supongo que lo habrán especificado en algún cartel o…

—C-c-creo que lo tienen que anunciar por m-megafonía. —Intervino Gydeon.

Y tal y como lo dijo, una música surgió de fondo, sobreponiéndose al barullo animal y seguida de una voz porcina y nasal.

—Atención, por favor. —Comenzó a decir. —Se ruega a todos los participantes acudan al punto de inicio donde tendrá lugar la introducción a las pruebas. El público debe permanecer en las gradas, gracias.

—Voilà. —Nuestra policía sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Venga, chicos, vamos allá.

Siguiendo a los otros equipos, se encaminaron hacia el lugar mencionado donde había montado un gran escenario sobre el que se hallaban una coneja de pelo oscuro y un carnero. Éste segundo esperó algunos minutos hasta que el movimiento cesó y encendió su micrófono.

—Uno dos, probaaaando. ¿Se oye bieeeen? —Tras el asentimiento de algunos presentes, se dio por satisfecho. —Bieeen, buenos días. —Carraspeó para aclararse la voz. —Bueeeno, bienvenidos a la vijésimo-tercera competición anual de Primaveeera de Buuunny Buuurrows. En primeeer lugar, recordad las nooormas. Hay que divertirse jugaaando limpio. Los equipos a los que se pille haciéeendo trampas o usando violeeencia contra otros equipos quedaráaan descalificaaados. Tampoco está permitido el uso de cáaaamaras o móooviles durante la competicióoon. —Retrocedió un poco sobre sus pasos y dejó que su compañera avanzara. —Ahooora, Maribelle os explicaráaa en qué consisten las prueeeebas.

La conejita aceptó el micrófono y avanzó hasta el borde del escenario con el entusiasmo pintado en el rostro.

—¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! —Un pequeño aplauso de bienvenida y prosiguió: —Espero que estéis listos porque este año tenemos novedades. Para empezar, y como bien sabéis, cada equipo debe estar formado por cuatro integrantes. Eso no ha cambiado, pero la competición de este año consta de dos rondas y de cinco pruebas en vez de cuatro. Cada una se realizará en grupo o con un miembro representante y acumulará puntos para vuestro equipo. Al acabar la primera ronda, los cuatro equipos que tengan más puntos pasarán a la final. El resto quedarán descalificados. Al final de las pruebas, el equipo que haya obtenido más puntos, ganará fantásticos premios. Y aquel que quede en segundo lugar también obtendrá un regalo de consolación. El resto tendréis que conformaros y volver a intentarlo el año que viene. —Se encogió de hombros y recibió una oleada de risas por parte del público. —Bien, ahora voy a comentaros las pruebas. En primer lugar, la carrera de obstáculos. La actividad deberá realizarse en pareja y con un pie de cada miembro atado al del otro. Fácil, ¿no?

—Será para ella. —Murmuró Nick, recibiendo un "chist" de Judy.

—La segunda prueba —prosiguió la coneja de pelo negro —es la competición de tragones. Todo un clásico. Y sólo aquellos representantes de cada equipo con buen estómago lograrán llevarse los puntos.

Los chicos miraron de reojo a Gydeon y éste bajó las orejas, sabiendo que esa sería la encomendada para él. Inconscientemente se miró la tripa.

—La prueba número tres os obligará a usar vuestro ingenio. —Insistió la presentadora. —Se trata del concurso de inteligencia y rapidez mental. Este año viene cargada con preguntas de todo tipo. Si alguien de vuestro equipo está dotado para la culturilla general y las matemáticas, más vale que se preste voluntario.

Karin y Judy miraron a Nick con una sonrisa y éste asintió lentamente, asumiendo en silencio la responsabilidad.

—Bien, y por último, la cuarta prueba, que consiste en responder un número mínimo de preguntas sobre los miembros de vuestro propio equipo. En esta ronda, deberá participar todo el grupo sin excepción y deberéis demostrar lo bien que os conocéis. —Mantuvo el silencio unos instantes y sonrió. —Sé lo que os estáis preguntando: Ha dicho que había cinco pruebas. ¿Dónde está la quinta? Pues bien, la quinta prueba no se anunciará hasta que se hayan superado todas las demás. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es sorpresa. —Su sonrisa se acentuó. —Aún podéis echaros atrás. ¿Queréis echaros atrás? —Todos los grupos lanzaron un "¡Noooo!" ruidoso al aire, haciéndola reír. —¡Está bien, está bien! Si lo tenéis tan claro, no se hable más. Para comenzar, que todos los grupos se dirijan a la zona A. Podéis localizarla sobre el plano que se os ha otorgado con las pulseras de la competición. Allí os informarán de los detalles y se realizará la primera prueba por turnos. ¡Mucha suerte a todos y que comience el espectáculo!

Aplausos ensordecedores se elevaron en el campo, contagiándose al público de las gradas, y la música de los altavoces estalló en una nube de confeti y luces al ritmo de _Walking On Sunshine_ , que anunciaban el inicio de un largo y divertido día.

Todos los competidores corrieron entonces hasta la zona mencionada para ser los primeros en participar, aunque éstas seguirían el orden alfabético en relación al nombre que había decidido cada equipo.

Los Arándanos habían sido clasificados de los primeros, eliminando el artículo del nombre, así que la "jefa" organizó al grupo mientras el conjunto de competidores inicial estrenaban la pista.

—Bien, ya que es la primera prueba y nosotras estamos físicamente más preparadas, propongo que Karin y yo empecemos.

—¿Con el brazo así? —Nick negó con la cabeza. —Por muy buena atleta que seas no estás en condiciones.

—Como ya os dije, lo que cuenta es que participemos. Además, no van a eliminarnos en la primera prueba.

—No, pero si no pasamos la primera ronda estamos listos. —Añadió Karin. —¿Estás segura de que podrás competir?

Judy resopló.

—Confiad en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento para entrar en el ZPD, y tú lo sabes, Nick. —Él abrió la boca pero no llegó a decir nada. Tenía razón. —Estaré bien. —Insitió ella.

El megáfono anunció la siguiente lista de equipos para que comenzaran a tomar posiciones y las chicas comenzaron a caminar.

—¡Deseadnos suerte!

—¡S-suerte! —Se apresuró a decir Gydeon cuando ya estaban a escasos metros.

Nick las vio recorrer el gentío hasta las pistas y apretó los labios, preguntándose si había hecho bien en dejarla marchas.

Una vez en el cuadrado número 4, el que les había tocado frente a los carriles que marcaban el espacio para cada pareja de corredores, la hermana pequeña usó el trozo de cordel que les habían entregado para atar su pata trasera derecha con la izquierda de su hermana. De ese modo, su brazo vendado no correría el riesgo de aplastarse entre ambas.

—¿Te aprieta mucho?

—No, está perfecto. —Respondió la mayor. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire para despejar la mente con una renovada sonrisa. —¡Puf! Hacía tanto tiempo que no participaba en la competición… qué recuerdos me trae esto.

—Pues para mí es la primera vez, ahora que lo pienso. —Le dijo Karin. —El año pasado no pude participar porque aún no alcanzaba el mínimo de edad.

La policía dejó escapar una risita mientras la achuchaba.

—¡Ay, mi hermanita, que ya se está haciendo mayor!

—¡Eh, Hopps!

Las chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia un grupo de conejos que llegaban de haber pasado la primera prueba. Tenían el pelaje bastante largo y el nombre "Angora" impreso impecablemente en camisetas a la última moda en blanco y negro. No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender por qué lo habían elegido.

El cabecilla del grupo, un peludo blanco cual nieve, se acercó con una peculiar sonrisa y unos aires de grandeza que poco escondían su desprecio.

—Sólo para que lo sepáis. —Les advirtió. —Si queréis pasar a la segunda ronda, más vale que lo hagáis solas. No vamos a dejar que un par de asquerosos zorros se lleven el trofeo.

Karin frunció el ceño y Judy le apretó disimuladamente el hombro para que no se dejara provocar. Luego tomó la palabra.

—Esos zorros valen tanto o más que vosotros y aunque la competición tenga como objetivo la diversión en grupo, os aseguro que al final del día tendremos más puntos que vosotros, así que no nos subestiméis.

—¡Pft! —El conejo, que respondía al nombre de Edward, dejó escapar su risa sarcástica al ritmo de la de sus dobles, que imitaban sus movimientos como espejos. —¡Más puntos, dice! ¡Eso ya lo veremos, lisiada!

—¡Oye, tú, un respeto a mi hermana! —Karin saltó en defensa de Judy. —¡Puede que lleve el brazo vendado, pero es mucho mejor que tú y además policía! ¡Como no te calles…! —Judy le indicó que dejara de gritar con una palmadita en la espalda y el otro adoptó una pose teatral mientras los otros reían.

—¿Policía? ¡Uy, que miedo! ¿Va a arrestarme, agente? —Los otros tres le reían las gracias y nuestra protagonista decidió que ya había tenido bastante de pallasadas.

Le pidió a Karin que lo ignorara y se colocaron en posición mientras el otro se alejaba burlándose de ellas, obligado por uno de los controladores del evento, que se estaba encargando de mantener la vía libre.

—Cambio de planes. —Murmuró Judy, cuando una oveja se colocó a un lado con una gran bocina, esperando a dar el toque de salida. —Vamos a ganar.

—¿Y les haremos tragar sus palabras? —Preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa decidida.

—Y sus feas camisetas. —Añadió Judy, correspondiendo a un cómplice choque de patas.

—¡Así se habla!

La bocina marcó el inicio de la carrera y las chicas se lanzaron adelante con la aclamación del público y con la determinación de los campeones.

Marcando el paso para no tropezarse, recorrieron escasos metros hasta la primera curva, donde algunos de los corredores se mantenían a poca distancia, pero la igualdad no iba a durar.

Una fila de vallas se interponía en los carriles, repetida al menos cinco veces, dispuesta a frenar a los valientes que se atrevieran a saltar.

—¡A la de tres! —Gritó Judy, sabiendo que Karin no necesitaría más explicación. —Una… dos… ¡tres! —Las dos hermanas pegaron un bote, elevándose por encima de la primera valla y aterrizando con elegancia al otro lado. Sin perder un segundo, se apresuraron hacia la segunda.

De las otras cuatro parejas, sólo dos lograron saltar sin tocar o volcar la valla. Aunque no hubiera descalificaciones en ese aspecto, ya no podrían recuperar la ventaja que les llevaban los más avanzados.

Tras cinco saltos perfectos, las chicas llegaron a la segunda parte del recorrido. Una enorme piscina de arena cubierta por una red aún más grande y la dificultad de arrastrarse debajo para llegar al otro lado.

Karin sujetó la punta para que su hermana entrara y la siguió a cuatro patas, codo con codo como si fueran un espejo, avanzando en paralelo y evitando tragar la arena que se levantaba con el viento que había decidido hacer acto de presencia. Los otros dos equipos las seguían muy de cerca y el brazo vendado de Judy no mejoró la situación. Cuando lograron terminar esa parte, uno de los equipos ya estaba delante de la tercera.

Se levantaron rápido y llegaron frente a una mesa donde había una cerdita sonriente. Delante tenía una bandeja plana y sin bordes sobre la que había instalada una pirámide de naranjas.

—¿De qué va esto? —Al mirar al equipo que iba primero, Judy no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Carrera de equilibrio. —Resumió la cerdita. —Tenéis que llevar esta bandeja sujetándola con vuestras dos cabezas por el circuito sin que se caigan las naranjas. Si eso pasa, tendréis que colocarlas de nuevo antes de retomar la marcha.

Karin resopló, pero al ver a la pareja que les pisaba los talones, que ya venían hacia allá, atrapó cautelosamente la bandeja.

—¿Vamos allá?

Judy se agachó a su altura, temiendo un futuro dolor de espalda, y se colocaron la bandeja en equilibrio, con la más joven mirando al frente y la mayor vigilando sus pasos.

El circuito no era recto; tenía curvas y piedras dificultando la tarea, por lo que las chicas tuvieron sumo cuidado en no sobrepasar la velocidad que llevaban. Para su suerte, el primer equipo, que casi había llegado al final, sufrieron un pequeño accidente que terminó con las naranjas esparcidas por el suelo. No tardaron mucho en acumularlas de nuevo, pero las dos hermanas habían conseguido ganar algunos segundos que seguro las aventajaría de nuevo. De hecho, cuando los otros retomaron su camino, apenas los separaban un par de metros.

Una vez fuera del circuito, se apresuraron a dejar las naranjas en otra mesa y se dirigieron hacia el tercer objetivo.

...

En las gradas de los participantes, observando la competición con el corazón en un puño, estaban Gydeon y Nick. Aunque rodeados de roedores y mamíferos que los miraban con cara extraña, a excepción de otros "carnívoros" que también habían decidido participar, sólo tenían atención para sus compañeras.

—E-espero que lo consigan. —Murmuró el pastelero.

—Si alguien puede ganar, son ellas. —Respondió Nick, con los codos en las piernas y las zarpas cruzadas bajo su mentón.

—Yo... y-ya me habría dado por vencido. —Gydeon bajó las orejas y Nick le dirigió una mirada de inquisitiva.

—He notado… —comenzó a decir —que tartamudeas menos cuando Judy no está cerca. —El otro elevó las orejas al instante y se lo quedó mirando con la voz atascada en la garganta. Momento que nuestro policía aprovechó para indagar más en el asunto. —Contéstame a una pregunta… ¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Gydeon bajó los ojos a sus manos, que jugueteaban en sus muslos, y sintió que la frente se le perlaba de sudor.

—Yo… sé que no está a mi alcance… —susurró con vergüenza, desconocedor de la verdad sobre su noviazgo. —Y algún día quiero encontrar mi camino en...

—Señor Grey, no me cambies de tema... —replicó Nick, acercándose con una sonrisa amenazadora —y responde a la pregunta. —Marcó las últimas palabras con dureza en la voz. —¿Qué sientes tú por Judy Hopps?

El pobre pastelero aguantó algunos segundos, hasta que la culpa lo obligó a confesar.

—Me… me gusta. —Respondió con un hilito de voz.

—¿Hasta qué punto? —Wilde no se alejó ni un centímetro.

—M-mucho... ¡Pero no voy a interponerme entre vosotros! —Se apresuró a añadir.

Nick no necesitó más que esa frase y la visión de su aterrado rostro para darse por satisfecho. En el fondo, no consideraba al pastelero como un verdadero rival… sobretodo, después de la noche anterior, pero nunca estaba de más cubrirse las espaldas.

—Me agrada tu sinceridad, pastelitos —le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda —creo que nos llevaremos bien, después de todo.

Gydeon no abrió boca y se mantuvo más quieto que una estaca mientras volvían a concentrarse en la pista.

…

Mientrastanto, Judy y Karin ya habían llegado al borde de lo que resultaba ser uno de los lagos que adornaban los alrededores de Burrows, con sus juncos y nenúfares incluidos. Aunque estuviera lleno de peces, era uno de los lugares predilectos de los bañistas.

Justo en el centro, habían construido una tarima de madera que soportaba lo que parecía un rectángulo con cinco puertas. Para llegar hasta ella, los participantes cruzaron un puente colgante que, a pesar de no estar muy lejos del agua, imponía cierto respeto.

—Esto no estaba el año pasado… —Karin pisaba las tablas con cuidado, deseando llegar al otro lado lo más rápido posible.

Una vez frente a las puertas, aunque habría sido lógico cruzar una de ellas, ambos equipos prefirieron dirigir una mirada interrogativa a la vaquilla que aguardaba en una esquina. .

Ésta se acercó enseguida, también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para darles una explicación.

—Bienvenidos al laberinto del zorro. —Comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de nuestras conejitas. —Vuestra misión consistirá en llegar al otro lado a través del camino de puertas que iréis encontrando a medida que avanzáis. Sin embargo, la salida real sólo consta de dos puertas, y si os equivocáis, acabaréis en el foso con los peces. O peor aún, devorados por el zorro.

—¿A qué viene lo del zorro? —Preguntó Judy, recelosa.

—Lo descubriréis enseguida. —La vaquilla les dio paso sin decir nada más y las chicas eligieron puerta segundos después de que el primer grupo se adentrara en el laberinto.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —Murmuró Karin. —¿No saben que nuestro equipo tiene zorros también? Es como si dijeran que un conejo se puede comer a otro conejo.

—Alguna mente brillante habrá querido aprovechar la ola de miedo. No me extrañaría que alguno de los organizadores trabajara para ese maldito periódico que publicó las fotos de la feria. —Tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta. —En fin, allá vamos.


	18. Capítulo 18: El laberinto del zorro

¡Muy buenas! Lo sé, lo sé, ¡llego tardísimo! Fin de curso, tareas, páginas del cómic que tengo que entregar esta semana… todo es un caos ahora mismo, así que os pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero tranquilos, que seguiré subiendo capítulos, aunque tarde más. ;)

Recordad que podéis leer los comentarios de mis avances en mi perfil de fanfiction, en el tablero de anuncios, para estar al día. El capítulo de hoy es semi-corto, pero debido al retraso con la entrega, he preferido dejarlo así para no haceros esperar más.

Algunos me decíais que habéis recomendado la historia a vuestros amigos y eso me llena de orgullo. ¡Muchas gracias por ello y por los seguidores que se han apuntado desde el último capítulo! Es todo un honor que sigáis leyendo la historia y que la consideréis un buen trabajo. No hay palabras para definir lo que me hace sentir el recibir mensajes tan llenos de emoción, amabilidad y, sobretodo, apoyo moral, que no es poco.

Espero que los próximos capítulos os sigan gustando igual y que en algún momento logre insertar otro momento de Nick y Judy, que yo también los necesito a veces ;)

Un abrazo y que comiencen los juegos del…! Quiero decir, que comience el espectáculo!

 **Banda sonora:**

Entrada al laberinto:

Fade from satin (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

Algo se arrastra:

Small (Epic) - Danny Elfman

Ya en la segunda zona:

Training for the battle (Black Night) - Randy Edelman

Three ring hearing room (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman

 **Capítulo 18: El laberinto del zorro**

Con los primeros pasos, las chicas se adentraron en un laberinto que había sido diseñado por mentes bastante cuadradas, pues se trataba de un conjunto de mini habitaciones de dicha forma, con una puerta en cada pared. No había pistas; nada con lo que guiarse para encontrar la salida, pero sí se podían oír los chasquidos de las puertas que el otro grupo iba abriendo y cerrando a su paso. Tampoco había techo, lo que permitía un buen uso de la luz. Y aún gracias, porque el recorrido a oscuras habría sido difícil.

—Bueno —Judy miró a los tres lados restantes —, habrá que escoger puerta. ¿Por dónde vamos?

—La lógica sería ir en línea recta, ¿no? —Comentó Karin, pensando en voz alta.

—Se supone, pero... —La hermana mayor alzó las orejas con atención. —Me sorprendería que fuera tan fácil… tengo la impresión de que aquí hay… gato encerrado.

—Querrás decir "zorro" encerrado. —La pequeña sonrió. —Bueno, intentémoslo. Si nos quedamos paradas también estamos perdiendo el tiempo. —Abrió la puerta de enfrente y pasaron a la siguiente cámara, tan cuadrada y simple como la anterior. —¿Seguimos?

Judy se encogió de hombros y tomó el pomo de la siguiente puerta… pero no llegó a tirar de él.

De repente, a sus orejas llegaron los gritos del primer equipo, seguidos de lo que parecía una serie de portazos al ritmo de jadeos y correteos sin rumbo.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —Karin atrapó inconscientemente la pata de su hermana.

—Lo que tenemos que evitar. —Susurró la policía, abriendo la otra puerta. —Vamos, si están a la izquierda tenemos que seguir recto…

Antes de que pudieran continuar, uno de los grupos que habían dejado atrás irrumpió en la sala. La pareja se detuvo en seco por un segundo pero, apenas oír que los gritos se acercaban, optaron por abrirse paso a la desesperada, pasando casi por encima de ellas, empujándolas mientras la salida se cerraba a sus espaldas.

—¡Hey! —Karin estuvo a punto de caer pero su hermana la agarró al instante. —Serán idiotas…

—Esa boca, jovencita...

Un chasquido resonó en la sala contigua y un par de gritos nuevos se sumaron a la pesadilla, seguidos también de más golpes y portazos pero, esta vez, terminaron con un chapuzón bien sonoro que las chicas identificaron a su derecha.

Judy se llevó un dedo a los labios para que Karin se mantuviera en silencio y se quedaron muy quietas, esperando y confirmando que algo se movía entre las puertas. Fuera lo que fuera, las estaría buscando, así que esperaron con paciencia, rezando para que no decidiera girar en su dirección.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron, nuestra policía favorita tomó silenciosamente el pomo de la puerta de enfrente y la abrió, inspeccionando el cuarto antes de entrar. Caminaron con sigilo, pasando de sala en sala con la mayor discreción posible, sincronizando sus pasos hasta que llegaron al final del recorrido. Lamentablemente, la última puerta no era la salida. Ante ellas se extendía la masa de agua donde flotaban tronquitos y las pertenencias de los desafortunados que habían sido víctimas del "monstruo" o, lo que era más probable, un actor vestido de volpino.

Retrocedieron y doblaron a la izquierda, esperando encontrar una nueva cámara con más opciones… pero apenas se dieron cuenta de su error que las enormes patas de un altísimo y peludo disfraz de zorro se interpusieron en su camino.

Por instinto, levantaron las orejas mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro narigudo de peluche. Cuando el susodicho detectó a las intrusas, elevó sus grandes garras emitiendo un rugido bastante falso pero amenazante.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar lanzar el grito y se dieron la vuelta a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta y corriendo por sus colas. Sin embargo, el monstruo no les dejó ventaja y salió disparado tras ellas, con las patas en alto, rugiendo de nuevo y pisándoles los talones.

Giraron a la derecha, golpeando las puertas a su paso y abriéndolas de par en par, cruzando y cruzando las salas en círculo (o en cuadrado) hasta que ya no supieron de dónde venían ni hacia dónde iban.

Judy atrapó a Karin de la cintura y la elevó para ir más deprisa, retomando la dirección que creyó oportuna mientras su perseguidor intentaba acorralarlas.

Atravesaron una fila de puertas en línea recta sin que estas se cerraran a su paso, dejando un pasillo bien visible. Cuando se colaron en la siguiente sala, ésta tenía trampa. No había más que dos vías, la de entrada y la de salida, pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que, al abrir su última opción, se toparon de nuevo con el lago.

Habrían intentado retroceder pero el peluche gigante ya se dirigía hacia ellas a la velocidad de una locomotora.

—¡Judy! —Karin gritó de espanto.

Su hermana tragó saliva, miró al lago y al zorro repetidas veces sin saber qué hacer. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar bajo cierta presión pero aquello escapaba a su rutina y, cuando apenas quedaban unos segundos para el impacto, recobró consciencia de quien era. No quería perder ya en la primera prueba; tenía que cerrar algunas bocas primero y, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no lo consiguieran, lo arriesgó todo a una carta. Judy mantuvo a Karin bien pegada a ella, rodeándola con el brazo y, cuando llegó el momento, hizo lo que todo conejo está destinado a hacer un día: el mayor salto de su vida.

Con toda la potencia de sus patas, se auto-lanzó con Karin hacia arriba, como si se tratara de un salto de pértiga olímpico, en un cálculo y tiempo tan perfectos que esquivaron al zorro por escasos centímetros, aterrizando al otro lado sin que éste pudiera detenerse. De hecho, la inercia le hizo atravesar la última salida, terminando su carrera en el foso con los peces.

Cuando logró salir a flote, la pérdida de la cabeza encartonada reveló a una oveja lanuda y asustada que intentaba nadar sin mucho éxito. No hizo falta que las chicas colaboraran en su rescate, pues los vigilantes de la prueba ya se acercaban con una barca para recogerla.

Judy depositó a su hermana en el suelo y ésta se desplomó de rodillas con el corazón a mil. Tardó varios segundos en recuperar el ritmo pausado de su naricilla y la capacidad completa de sus pulmones.

—A partir de ahora… —jadeó —me tomaré en serio las clases de gimnasia.

La otra dejó escapar una carcajada y la ayudó a levantarse para retomar la marcha.

—Anda, vamos valiente, que todavía tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ahora que el peligro se había esfumado, les fue fácil encontrar el camino. Una vez fuera, recorrieron los escasos metros hasta la línea de llegada y se dieron cuenta de que habían ganado la prueba. Para su gran suerte, ningún equipo había logrado llegar al otro lado del laberinto. También cabe decir que ellas eran las que se habían pasado más tiempo dentro del mismo.

Nick y Gydeon se reunieron con ellas en cuanto abandonaron la zona con el primer recuento de puntos. Apenas habían conseguido siete de los diez que valía la prueba, pero los chicos las felicitaron con admiración.

—¡Ha-habéis estado f-fantásticas! —El pastelero las recibió con un aplauso.

—Nada mal para un par de peluches. —Se burló Nick, sonriendo mientras Judy le propinaba un codazo juguetón en el estómago.

—Ríete, pero tú habrías acabado con los peces.

—Sí, ya hemos visto a vuestra víctima.

—Iba disfrazado de zorro. —Murmuró Judy, pasando por alto su comentario. —Alguien debe de estar muy interesado en mantener vuestra mala fama.

Nick se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo a Gydeon, quien tenía las orejas gachas y los pensamientos en otra parte. Algo había en ese gordinflón que no acababa de encajar. Pero…¿Qué era?

—Pero nosotros cambiaremos eso. —Añadió Karin, desatándose la pata de la de su hermana. —Y por cierto, ¿dónde se realiza la segunda prueba?

—Éste y yo hemos echado un vistazo rápido desde las gradas mientras vosotras os encargabais de ahogar a la pobre oveja —ante la mirada acusativa de Judy, Nick sonrió para sus adentros. Mira que era fácil molestarla. —La zona dos está cerca de aquí pero todavía no han comenzado las pruebas para dar tiempo a que terminen todos los participantes. —Les explicó. —Supongo que lo anunciarán por megafonía.

La policía suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos podremos descansar un poco antes de empezar… em… ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuál es la siguiente prueba?

—El t-t-traga-bollos. —Intervino Gydeon, recuperando la compostura.

—Ah, entonces te toca a ti. —Judy le sonrió y el zorro asintió tímidamente, sabiendo que Nick le estaría vigilando los pasos. La conejita lo obsequió con una palmadita de apoyo en el brazo. —Lo harás bien. Puede que no sean tus tartas las que se sirvan en el concurso, Gydeon, pero te aseguro que el año que viene te las encargarán de nuevo. No vamos a parar hasta que vuelvan a trataros como a iguales.

Nick se miró la escena con las manos en el bolsillo, apretando los labios aún sabiendo que el pobre pastelero no intentaría ganarse a Judy. A pesar de todo, le costaba soportar la simpatía que se tenían. Su cola se balanceaba distraídamente cuando algo la golpeó. Al darse la vuelta, localizó a un grupito de mocosos que no deberían ser mucho menores que ella. Éstos se reían.

—Vaya, he fallado. —Exclamó el que parecía el jefecillo.

Judy se percató de su presencia al oír el golpe de la lata de soda vacía y dejó a Gydeon para atrapar a Nick del brazo.

—Vamos, no les hagas caso.

—¡Hopps! —Gritó Edward. —¡Te has equivocado de zorro! ¡El que tendría que estar ahogándose en el lago es éste!

Nuestra policía hizo caso omiso de los comentarios pero pensó que, cuando terminaran las competiciones, tal vez les haría una visita a las famílias de semejantes elementos. La placa le haría un gran servicio para entonces.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —Preguntó Nick, distraídamente mientras intentaba no pensar en sus patitas agarrando sus garras.

—Son idiotas. —Respondió ella. —Déjalos. —Con un gesto de cabeza, indicó a sus otros dos compañeros que la siguieran y se alejaron de la primera zona para ir en busca de la segunda, conscientes de que se volverían a encontrar con esos indeseables más tarde.

La parte habilitada para la segunda prueba constaba de una tarima con una enorme mesa alargada y diez sillas colocadas una junto a la otra, estratégicamente separadas por menos de un metro.

Los organizadores estaban terminando los preparativos y ya tenían a disposición las neveras con el festín que se iba a servir. Los chicos echaron una ojeada al panel, diseñado a modo de menú, que había colgado en el poste donde ondeaba la bandera número dos. El concurso de traga-bollos constaría de cinco postres, cada uno más calórico que el anterior, reventando el subidón de azúcar con una empalagosa tarta de tres capas con chocolate y mascarpone. Una prueba dura incluso para el más goloso.

Gydeon no las tenía todas consigo, pero bastaba una mirada de Judy para darle fuerzas. Sí le había dicho a Nick que no intentaría nada con ella… pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecido de tenerla cerca. Cuánto se arrepentía ahora por las miserables estupideces que había cometido de pequeño… y lo que daría ahora por cambiar aquellos momentos. De haberlo hecho, tal vez sería él quien estuviera prometido con ella… Tal vez.

El megáfono hizo sonar una nueva melodía anunciando que la prueba número dos comenzaría en breves minutos y que los participantes ya podían comenzar a instalarse por orden de lista.

La gran pantalla por encima de las gradas se iluminó, mostrando a los primeros diez equipos que inaugurarían el banquete. Los Arándanos ocuparían el segundo lugar en la mesa, habiendo ganado prioridad sobre aquellos grupos que no habían logrado la primera posición en la carrera de obstáculos.

Las chicas animaron a Gydeon antes de dejarlo partir hacia la tarima y éste subió con el resto de oponentes, sintiéndose observado desde todos los ángulos. Para su mala suerte, el primer asiento estaba reservado a los Angora.

—Te vas a ir de aquí llorando, gordo. —Susurró el conejo de pelaje negro y manchas grises.

El zorro buscó entre la multitud hasta localizar a su equipo y recuperó el coraje al ver el rostro decidido de Judy. Sus miradas se comunicaban sin esfuerzo y lo animaban a dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Jamás querría volver a defraudar a aquellos brillantes ojos violeta… y no iba a permitir que pasara.

—¡Atención, traga-bollos! —Maribelle, la conejita de pelo oscuro del inicio, subió a la tarima con el micrófono. —Vamos a dar paso a la segunda prueba. En este caso, necesitaréis no sólo la capacidad de vuestro estómago, sino la rapidez al masticar. —Señaló al grupo de diez camareros que se habían preparado con el primer plato listo en mano. —Se os irán presentando dulces diferentes a medida que los termináis. El menú consta de cinco tentaciones que un verdadero glotón no podrá resistir. Eso sí, las porciones son tremendamente generosas. Para ganar, necesitaréis terminar todas las raciones en el menor tiempo posible. Si alguno no logra completar el objetivo, quedará descalificado y su equipo no recibirá ningún punto. Sólo los segundos recibirán la mitad de la puntuación. En caso de empate, se valorará el tiempo empleado a cámara lenta por los jueces, que verificarán quién ha tragado el último trozo en primer lugar. —Los camareros se colocaron detrás de los participantes y depositaron el dulce con la mano lista para destaparlo.

—¿Voy a buscar el bicarbonato ahora o cuando termine? —Musitó Nick a las chicas.

—No creo que lo necesite. —Respondió Karin.

—No estaría yo tan seguro...

—Lo hará bien. —Replicó Judy sin apartar la vista de la mesa. Y añadió en un susurro: —Vamos, Gydeon. Tu puedes.

—¡Bien, traga-bollos, a vuestros puestos! —Maribelle comenzó a contar. —¿Preparados? ¡Tres… dos… uno…! ¡Ya!


	19. Capítulo 19: No hay dos sin tres y cuatr

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, dejad que os explique algo. Hay un dibujo en la versión de Wattpad que he hecho expresamente por si queréis ir a echarle una ojeada. El título de la historia es el mimso: Un asunto conejudo.

En un principio, sólo iba a ser un boceto para representar el momento en que el equipo llega a la competición, pero hace poco descubrí gracias a una amable seguidora que existe un concurso llamado Wattys2016 en Wattpad. Se trata de un concurso anual donde se pueden inscribir fanfics y, por lo visto, se basa bastante en la popularidad de los mismos. En otras palabras, si "Un asunto conejudo" se extiende en las redes sociales y gana más votos y seguidores, puede que hasta tenga la oportunidad de ganar un puesto en el podio. ;) ¡hehe! Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros. No voy a obligar a nadie; cada uno es libre de decidir, pero si votáis y compartís la historia será de gran ayuda. Y es que os agradezco sumamente que continuéis leyendo y apoyando esta historia. ^_^

Ah, para los que escribís, la palabra de hoy es "Regüeldo". Al parecer, es un eructo que expulsa los gases del estómago. Aunque suene asqueroso, no os acostaréis sin haber aprendido nada nuevo. Puede que este capítulo sea un tanto… asquerosillo en algún momento determinado, asi que os pido perdón por futuras sensaciones desagradables. No haré muchos como este, os lo aseguro.

Por cierto, en mi Deviantart (Raygir13) hay nuevos bocetos de Glenn y compañía, para aquellos que no los hayáis visto aún. Y hablando del demonio, ya era hora que volviera a aparecer! Con él os dejo de momento. ¡Feliz lectura y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo! :D!

 **Banda sonora:**

Competición de tragones:

Burger Binge (Beethoven 2nd) - Randy Edelman

Martial arts (Shangai noon) - Randy Edelman

Tenemos un ganador:

Isabel's Horse and Buggy (Stepmom) - John Williams

 **Capítulo 19: No hay dos sin tres y cuatro**

Glenn levantó sus gafas de sol con una sonrisa. Había decidido venir de incógnito por una vez, al igual que dos de sus guardaespaldas, que aguardaban a cierta distancia, y se había vestido como el populacho, con camiseta y tejanos. Una bonita gorra de marca coronaba su blanca cabeza, pues le permitía guardar cierta clase y, al mismo tiempo, lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

Si bien todavía tenía ciertos preparativos que atender para que su plan alcanzara el objetivo, había preferido disfrutar de una pequeña pausa al saber que Judy participaría en la competición de Bunny Burrows de este año.

Curiosamente, Glenn se estaba entreteniendo de lo lindo a pesar de la presencia de los volpinos en el campo de batalla. Judy se había empeñado en demostrar a todos que los zorros podían aportar algo bueno al mundo… pobrecilla, no sabía que había perdido la guerra antes de comenzar. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para darse cuenta. Él mismo se lo haría ver…o si no, lo harían los demás.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Lo del laberinto del zorro había sido un puntazo por parte de los organizadores. Y no había tenido ni que intervenir. Lamió un poco la piruleta sin gluten que le había ido a comprar expresamente su chico de los recados y pensó un instante en la joven coneja.

Los recuerdos que tenía del colegio eran vagos y difusos, pero esos ojos siempre habían formado parte de los mejores. Aunque actualmente sólo se tratara de un capricho, pues estaba más interesado en las tierras de Hopps que en su hija, su estricto padre le había insistido tanto con el futuro del linaje RIchfield que comenzaba a vislumbrar la posibilidad de convertirla en la madre de sus hijos. No es que le faltaran pretendientes. De hecho, todas las hembras de Burrows se interesaban por su soltería y puede que esa fuera la razón por la que las aborrecía. Judy, sin embargo, era independiente y trabajadora; guapa, inteligente, enérgica… Estaba seguro de que encajaría bien en las altas esferas donde él se movía.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un pequeño barullo que se abrió paso en las gradas y captó la presencia de los Hopps con toda la família. El viejo en cuestión venía arrastrando los pies.

"Hablando del rey de Roma…" pensó; y se levantó para ir a saludarlos.

—Buenos días, Bonnie.

—¡Glenn! —La coneja sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! No te había reconocido con la gorra…

—¿Qué tal está?

—Bien, bien; todos estamos bien. —Recogió a uno de los bebés que le estaba tirando de la falda. —Judy y Karin participan en la competición junto a Nick y Gydeon Grey. —Comentó.

—Sí, ya lo he visto. —Respondió él con una sonrisa forzada. Era oír el nombre de Grey y se lo llevaban los demonios. —Justo acaban de comenzar la segunda prueba. Las chicas han estado fantásticas en la de obstáculos.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Ya han salido?! ¡Por todas las zanahorias! —Bonnie se giró hacia su marido, que había tomado asiento en un extremo, junto a los pequeños. —¡Ya han salido, Stu! ¿Ves cómo empezaba a las nueve? ¡Ya lo sabía yo!

El marido no se dignó a responder y su mujer reprimió un gruñido.

—¿Le parece si le doy algo de conversación? —Preguntó el joven Richfield, muy amablemente.

—Hazlo, por favor. —Respondió ella. —Lleva unos días que está insoportable. —Bonnie miró a Stu de reojo antes de sentarse en la otra punta. —Le irá bien trabajar las neuronas.

Glenn asintió con la cabeza y avanzó para sentarse junto al malhumorado Hopps.

—Se diría que no está muy contento hoy, Stu. —Murmuró, sonriéndole.

—¿Debería estarlo? —Refunfuñó éste. —Judy no comprende que su manera de hacer las cosas nos está trayendo más problemas que beneficios. —De repente, se dio cuenta del tono que había usado y se disculpó. —Perdona, hijo, hablo demasiado. —Se sacó la gorra para secarse el sudor de la frente. —Supongo que… me cuesta aceptar que los tiempos cambien. Debo estar haciéndome viejo…

—Oh, en absoluto. —Respondió el galán conversador. —De hecho… ¿puedo serle sincero, Stu? —El otro asintió y Glenn adoptó el papel de amigo preocupado. —Verá… yo también lo he estado pensando y… aunque respeto a Nick —una mentira como una catedral —, temo que la situación esté afectando demasiado a su família. Puede que este mundo no esté todavía preparado para las relaciones entre especies.

—Pues claro, eso es lo que yo digo. —Stu sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana. —Pero mi hija no lo entiende. O no quiere entenderlo, la verdad. —Añadió. —Sin tan sólo te hubiéramos encontrado antes de que se fuera a la ciudad… ahora probablemente estaríamos celebrando vuestra boda en vez de asarnos al sol.

Glenn le sonrió, complacido.

—Bueno, tal vez algún día cambie de opinión.

—Eso espero. —Musitó el mayor. —Tú, por si acaso, no te cases.

El joven dejó escapar un par de carcajadas.

—No se preocupe, no tengo prisa. —Echó un ojo a su alrededor disimuladamente para comprobar que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en la competición y se acercó un poco más a Hopps. —Por cierto… —le comentó —respecto a nuestro pequeño negocio, me gustaría terminar de concretar ciertos detalles con usted. ¿Podría pasarse por mi oficina tras la competición? Le pondré al corriente sobre la gestión y tomaremos una copa.

—Será un placer. —Stu asintió con los ánimos recuperados.

—Bien. —Glenn le devolvió una nueva sonrisa satisfecha y regresó la vista al campo para ver cómo les iba a los demás.

De vuelta a la prueba de tragones, se había puesto interesante nada más comenzar. El primer plato había resultado ser un gran tiramisú. Aunque éste debía ser ligero, estaba rematado con profiteroles en la cima, bañado en chocolate deshecho y cubierto de nata montada. Todos los participantes tenían una jarra de agua a disposición para pasar cualquier mal trago, pero eso implicaba que sus estómagos se llenaran más.

Gydeon había comenzado con grandes bocados, conociendo la importancia del tiempo y el límite de su estómago, que no era poco, pero el tiramisú había sido fácil, después de todo. Otros competidores todavía no habían podido terminar las tres cuartas partes del bizcocho, pero el contrincante Angora ya estaba siendo servido con el segundo plato.

El zorro permitió al camarero que le trajera también el suyo y contempló asombrado una hermosa tarta de manzana y crema de tamaño medio, condecorada con helado de vainilla y nata montada. Otra nueva delícia para el paladar, aunque esta ya no sería tan fácil de terminar.

Su oponente había atrapado el dulce con las patas tras devorar la crema helada para ir más rápido y aprovechando que la base estaba hecha de galleta, así que nuestro pastelero extrendió el helado y la nata sobre la superficie con la ayuda de la cuchara, cortó el círculo en porciones y comenzó a comer los triángulos también con sus garras.

Los chicos observaban la competición con el corazón en un puño. Confiaban en su compañero pero, siendo conscientes del tamaño de las porciones, había sujetos con más estómago que Gydeon a los que les estaba costando horrores alcanzar la mitad de la tarta. Otros, incluso empezaban a echar mano del agua.

Nick observaba a Judy por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella se concentraba en transmitirle energía positiva al tragón en cuestión.

—¿Crees que lo conseguirá? —La vocecilla de Karin desvió su atención.

—No lo sé, pero más le vale que sí. —Murmuró. —De lo contrario, me sé de una que se quedaría tremendamente triste.

Karin también dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana, observando que sus labios no dejaban moverse con la frase "Vamos, Gydeon. Tú puedes, vamos".

Y Gydeon, de alguna forma, sentía sus ojos sobre él. Dejó escapar un pequeño eructo no intencionado y esperó a que le trajeran el siguiente plato, pues la rodaja de manzana ya se encontraba en su estómago.

Su contrincante principal no había terminado todavía y parecía haber perdido un poco los humos, lo que le animó a pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El tercer postre fue plantado delante suyo con una visión deliciosamente estética. Otra tarta con base de galleta y crema de limón, cubierta con crujiente chocolate blanco y una enorme montaña de merengue voluminoso y pegajoso. Con éste sería difícil seguir la táctica de los trigángulos. Por otro lado, si intentaba comer primero el merengue y luego la base, su paladar se empalagaría demasiado pronto, lo que le obligaría a beber más agua, pues no le había quedado más remedio que tomar un sorbo tras el segundo dulce. No; esto tenía que hacerlo de nuevo con tenedor y cuchillo.

Echó mano de los cubiertos otra vez y se lanzó a por la tercera etapa, sintiendo que su ombligo comenzaba a evidenciar la hinchazón de sus entrañas y que al día siguiente, muy probablemente, comenzaría una dieta a base de lechuga y tofu… eso si era capaz de volver a comer, porque estaba seguro que no cenaría esa noche.

Algunos participantes ya habían caído sin poder aguantar el ritmo, derrumbados en la silla o… digamos, evacuando la sobrecarga en sus estómagos en un rincón de la plataforma. De hecho, contando a Gydeon quedaban sólo 4 participantes en pie. Sentados, mejor dicho.

Cuando nuestro intrépido traga-bollos ya iba por la mitad de la tarta, su oponente de piel oscura y manchas, que por los gritos de su equipo respondía al nombre de Peter, comenzó con la suya.

Otro contrincante quedó descalificado entretanto, dejando sólo tres golosos gladiadores en lucha por el primer puesto.

El último trozo de tarta de limón atravesó el esófago del pastelero, seguido de otro buen trago de agua. Gydeon sintió que su buen ritmo comenzaba a ceder, haciendo cada vez más pesada la tarea. Cuando le trajeron un sacher un Sacher de puro chocolate, espolvoreado con cacao negro y frutillas del bosque, sintió el impulso de rechazarlo, pero se obligó a no moverse de la silla, pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de que su respiración también se estuviera volviendo dificultosa.

Peter no parecía llevarlo mejor. Aunque había conseguido atrapar al Arándano, el enorme pastel de chocolate le hizo tragar saliva con consternación. No sabía cómo se lo iba a hacer… pero tenía que ganar o Edward lo mataría.

Gydeon reprimió el dolor en su esófago cuando el jugo estomacal salpicó hacia arriba, buscando una salida que no llegó a encontrar. La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Si por accidente vomitaba, quedaría descalificado, así que se detuvo un segundo para respirar hondo, consciente de que eso repercutiría en la ventaja que llevaba, y bebió un poco más de agua, pero esta vez con lentitud, dejando escapar un nuevo regüeldo. Volvió a inhalar el aire mientras Peter terminaba el primer cuarto de la achocolatada tentación y fue testigo del desmayo del tercer concursante.

Maribelle, que hasta entonces había mantenido el suspenso, se autootorgó el permiso para irrumpir en el escenario mientras dos asistentes se encargaban del pobre conejo.

—¡Bueno, bueno, esto está que arde! ¡Ya sólo quedan dos concursantes y estamos casi en la recta final! ¿Quién ganará?

Gydeon atrapó por enésima vez los cubiertos y se aventuró con el pastel, confirmando sus sospechas de que Peter había llegado casi a su límite. Masticando bien, prefirió pasar el bol alimentario lentamente, ya que su contrincante no había pensado en las consecuencias de la persistencia con que intentaba comer. De hecho, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos una pausa y, cuando apenas le debían quedar un par de bocados, tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el poco equilibrio entre su vientre y su garganta. Nuestro zorro aprovechó ese preciso instante para acelerar ligeramente, consiguiendo terminar con la mitad del Sacher.

Edward y los demás gritaban a Peter con maldiciones e insultos sexistas, haciendo especial hincapié en la duda de su masculinidad. Hecho que lo obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en el plato, terminando los dos pedazos que quedaban con muchísimo esfuerzo. Gydeon se mantuvo estable con su propio ritmo a pesar de su supuesta desventaja.

—¡Y aquí llega la última pieza! —Anunció Maribelle, emocionada. —¡La joya de la corona! ¡Nuestro Carrot cake especial de tres pisos con mascarpone! —Dejó escapar una carcajada. —El concursante que consiga comer más que el otro ganará la prueba. ¿Quién será?

Peter atrapó el tenedor casi sin fuerzas. Miró a Gydeon con cansancio, sabiendo que también estaba a punto de ceder. Tenía que comer aunque fuera un trozo. Arrastró el cubierto de arriba abajo del dulce gigante, dividiendo también la punta esponjosa del rectángulo en dos y se metió uno de los cachos en la boca con patas temblorosas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para tragarlo, pero lo consiguió.

El zorro terminó el Sacher, también con sumo esfuerzo, y se preparó para recibir a la bestia. Había llegado a su límite; lo sabía bien, pero no podía darse por vencido. Ahora no.

Imitó los movimientos de su oponente pero no dividió la punta de tres pisos por la mitad. En vez de eso, encontró el valor para introducirla completamente en su boca. Masticando con cuidado y con paciencia, transcurrieron unos diez interminables segundos, pero también logró su cometido. No obstante, su estómago dijo basta, amenazándolo con sacar todo lo que había acumulado si se le ocurría tomar una miga más. Se contuvo y miró a Peter directamente a los ojos, instándolo a decidir el final de la batalla.

—El grupo de los Arándanos ha comido un poco más. ¿Serán los Angora capaces de igualar el marcador o superarlo?

Peter reconoció el desafío en aquellos ojos azules y miró su plato. El bizcocho se erguía como una torre delante de sus narices, burlándose de su ego y recordándole que debía tomar dos trozos para superar al maldito zorro.

Se incorporó como pudo, olvidándose de los buenos modales, y hundió su pata derecha en el plato, llenándose el puño de una pegajosa mezcla que le produjo náuseas. Tragó saliva por enésima vez, acercándoselo a la boca y, justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, su propio cuerpo se sacudió en un espasmo, obligándolo a lanzarse al suelo mientras sus posibilidades de ganar se desvanecían tan rápido como la inmunda mezcla que emanaba de sus entrañas.

—¡Y ahí va nuestro ganador! —Maribelle, que no guardaba perjuicios, se acercó a Gydeon para levantar su brazo en señal de triunfo, dejando que sus ayudantes se ocuparan del desvalido Peter. El pastelero sonrió con alivio y se relajó por fin, feliz de haberlo conseguido.

—¡Lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho! —Judy comenzó a dar saltos en medio del barullo con otros conejos que, a pesar de todo, admiraban el esfuerzo que había demostrado el zorro. Estaba tan emocionada que saltó encima de Nick para abrazarlo sin dejar de gritar. —¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Gydeon lo ha conseguido!

—S-sí, lo sé… —Nick la atrapó sin terminar de creerse que la tuviera en sus brazos y se permitió disfrutar de la confusión del momento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Realmente, el gordinflón se había superado; tenía que admitirlo. Y aunque todavía quedara lo más difícil de la competición, comenzaba a pensar que sus posibilidades de ganar no eran tan pocas como creía.

Karin se unió a ellos y la atrapó con una pata para dejarla sentar en su hombro, aprovechando que era ligera.

—¡Los Arándanos ganan la segunda prueba! —Anunció Maribelle, acompañando a Gydeon hacia las escaleras. —¡La segunda tanda estará lista en breve, así que los siguientes participantes ya pueden ir preparándose! —Continuó animando el cotarro con la música de fondo y los organizadores se lanzaron a poner orden en la tarima para los que seguían.

El zorro consiguió avanzar un poco pero tuvo que detenerse a medio camino, sintiendo todavía el ir y venir de sus ácidos gástricos. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz. Puede que le hubiera prometido a Nick que no se interpondría entre él y Judy… pero nadie le quitaría la sonrisa que sabía luciría en su rostro cuando la reencontrara. Y esa sonrisa sería para él. Sólo para él.


	20. Capítulo 20: Encuentros en la tercera

Varios me lo habéis preguntado, así que os lo volveré a recordar: subo un capítulo cada 2 semanas más o menos. Si veo que voy a tardar más, añado un mensaje en el "Tablero de anuncios". Éste lo encontraréis en mi perfil de , con la fecha del día en que lo he escrito.

Y ahora, dejadme que me tranquilice por el sofocón de tener 412 seguidores ( ¡y 357 favoritos! ). ¡Esto es increhíble! Jamás había tenido tantos en una sola historia. Y agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo también en los Wattys2016. Por lo que creí entender, en Twitter hay jueces que están valorando la popularidad de ciertas obras, así que volveré a compartir el link por allá. Si queréis encontrarme en Twitter, mi nombre de usuaria es EstherQG.

Por cierto, algunos me habéis pedido más escenas de romance, pero mientras dure la competición los protagonistas lo tienen algo chungo. Y más cuando el siguiente en participar será Nick. Aparte, quiero seguir la línea, no puedo hacer que se enamoren de golpe. ;) No obstante, algo se me ocurrirá para satisfaceros el gusanillo, espero. De momento, demos paso al siguiente capítulo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡A leer!

PD: No hay alienígenas en este capítulo. Lo digo por si el título os confunde. Hehe!

 **Banda sonora del capítulo:**

Inicio / Gydeon se topa con Glenn (las 3 partes seguidas con una sola canción):

The soccer game (Stepmom) - John Williams

De vuelta a la zona 3 / Conocemos a Eric / Judy y sus pensamientos:

Nomansione Island/National Movers (Inside out) - Michael Giacchino

Nick ya está en la prueba / Explicación del organizador:

Milie's famous brownies (The family Stone) - Michael Giacchino

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Encuentros en la tercera fase**

Glenn se puso en pie tras haber presenciado la victoria del pastelero. No estaba nada satisfecho con el resultado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El equipo de los Angora, a quienes había llegado a creer dignos de ganar, también comenzaban a caerle gordos con sus fantochadas. De hecho, los Arándanos ya les llevaban ventaja con esta derrota y su interés por sus posibilidades estaba cayendo en picado.

Dedicó una mirada rápida a su interlocutor mientras decía: —Discúlpeme, Stu. Tengo que ir al servicio. —No le dio tiempo a responder que ya estaba descendiendo las gradas con uno de sus guardaespaldas guardando cierta distancia. El otro permaneció en su sitio sin moverse.

…

Las chicas corrieron hacia Gydeon en cuanto percibieron su rostro entre la multitud, que se apartaba al paso de los "guerreros" que arrastraban los pies hacia sus equipos.

Aunque la mayoría del público se conformaba con ver pasar al vencedor, algunos le dedicaron un par de aplausos discretos, algo que lo sorprendió gratamente.

Judy lo abrazó tan fuerte como se lo permitió su brazo libre, luciendo una tremenda alegría en el rostro que supuso una recompensa aún más grande para el zorro. Karin se ocupó de cubrir la parte frontal restante.

—¡Has estado espectacular! —Le alabó nuestra policía. Al ver la muestra de dolor repentino en su rostro, lo dejó ir de inmediato. —Uy… perdón.

Gydeon reprimió las náuseas y le devolvió una sonrisa débil, molesto por no poder disfrutar de ese momento como era debido.

—G-gracias… —musitó, llevándose la mano al hocico para contener un eructo. —C-creo que… iré al baño.

—Sí, será mejor. —Intervino Karin, asintiendo. —De todas formas, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que comience la tercera prueba.

—¿C-cuál…? "¡blurgh!" —No pudo evitar que los gases estomacales salieran a la superficie. —P-p-perdón…

Judy le sonrió con amabilidad mientras llevaba una patita a su brazo.

—La tercera prueba es la de inteligencia y culturilla general, así que le tocará a Nick esta vez. Tú deberías descansar un poco. Ya has hecho bastante.

—Y hablando del tema… —añadió Nick, con una sonrisa forzada. —¿No deberías dejarlo ir al baño de una vez?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí, tienes razón. —La conejita se apartó para dejarle paso. —Perdona, ve. Nosotros iremos a la zona tres para ir preparándonos. Te esperaremos allí.

Gydeon levantó su pulgar a modo de acuerdo y se fue a toda prisa hacia el área de servicio. Para su buena suerte, y a pesar de la cantidad de animales que había por los alrededores, uno de los compartimentos seguía libre, de modo que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de precipitarse dentro.

Se estuvo largo rato con el asuntillo en el escusado pero logró salir también vencedor de tan ardua tarea. Una vez listo y fuera del retrete, caminó hacia el lavabo. Había otro conejo a dos grifos de distancia. Aunque no lo reconoció a primera vista, al incorporarse para secarse las patas, sus rostros se toparon de repente, en un instante de total sorpresa. Su pelaje color nieve, sus ojos de un frío azul y una expresión de odio sin límite… Glenn Richfield estaba de pie, devolviéndole una mirada tan feroz que daba miedo a pesar de que él mismo fuera más grande en estatura.

Aunque le habría gustado escapar, no podía salir de allá sin acercarse a él. Por fortuna, había demasiados conejos entrando y saliendo como para darles intimidad. Aprovechando que uno justo salía de un compartimento, caminó por la izquierda para seguirlo, simulando prisa, pero cuando pasó por al lado de Glenn, éste le atrapó la muñeca disimuladamente y lo detuvo en seco. Se quedaron uno al lado del otro, quietos y mirando en direcciones opuestas en una extraña calma que pasó desapercibida para aquellos que salían y entraban.

—No te pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. —Le susurró el conejo.

—N-no busco problemas, Glenn. —Respondió el zorro, también en voz baja, sintiendo el tembleque en las piernas.

El otro sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Ya los tienes, los problemas. Y te aseguro que no descansaré hasta verte destrozado.

—Yo no t-tengo la culpa de lo que hizo mi p-padre…

Glenn lo miró de repente y Gydeon se tensó completamente, consciente de que había dicho la palabra prohibida.

EL joven Richfield abrió la boca para decir algo que no llegó a pronunciar. Apretó los labios con rabia y lo dejó ir cuando dos ovejas pasaron por su lado.

—Lárgate de mi vista. —Musitó con voz grave.

El vulpino no se lo pensó dos veces antes de huir a toda prisa y Glenn se permitió unos segundos para tranquilizarse. No era momento para perder el control.

…

En la zona tres, Judy y compañía se estaban informando sobre el funcionamiento de la prueba. Un representante de cada grupo sería sometido a un concurso de preguntas en el que sólo los cerebros más veloces y cultos tendrían las de ganar.

Echando un vistazo al panel luminoso en el que estaban anotados todos los equipos, nuestros chicos se localizaron en las filas superiores. Por ahora, había tres grupos ganadores de ambas pruebas iniciales acumulando veinte puntos; entre ellos, los Arándanos. Si ganaban la tercera prueba, sumarían diez puntos más al marcador.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —Judy le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Nick. —No me gustaría que te sintieras presionado…

—Más querrías. —Masculló él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. —Pero puedes estar tranquila, zanahorias. —Se llevó las patas a la cadera, simulando serenidad. —Esos puntos llevan mi nombre.

—Más vale. —Murmuró Karin de repente, señalando hacia un grupo que llegaba de la segunda zona. —Porque lo vas a tener crudo.

Nick miró en su dirección y distinguió a cuatro conejos de diferentes edades de aspecto bastante normal. El que le llamó la atención fue el más pequeño, un renacuajo de pelo amarronado y gafas que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella. Observando la expresión en su cara, le preguntó: —¿Debería preocuparme?

—Ya lo creo. —Respondió la niña en un cuchicheo. —Ese chico es Eric Vegginy. Va a mi colegio y es super inteligente. De hecho, lo han adelantado un curso a pesar de que tiene mi edad.

El joven en cuestión la reconoció y levantó la pata a modo de saludo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Karin se tensó de repente, levantando también su pata y devolviéndole el saludo nerviosamente. Nick no pudo evitar reconocer ciertos síntomas. Se agachó un poco para hablarle de cerca con aire divertido, sin que Judy lo escuchara, y le susurró: —No me habías dicho que te pirran los cerebritos.

La niña se puso aún más rígida y giró la cabeza como un robot oxidado.

—¡N-n-no me... !

—¡Hola Karin! —Eric se acercó entonces, seguido de sus compañeros y haciendo que ella casi diera un bote. —¿Qué tal te va?

—¡E-eric! —Ella sonrió como una tontaina sin saber muy bien dónde poner las patas. —¡Q-qué sorpresa! N-no sabía que par-tici-pabas en la competición…

—Pues sí, justo venimos de ganar la segunda prueba. —Respondió él, señalando al marcador. —Gracias a eso hemos escalado un poco. Ahora estamos en el quinto puesto. —Nick echó un ojo al panel y reconoció el nombre "Jumpy geeks" en su lugar. —Por cierto —prosiguió Eric, refiriéndose al grupo entero —, felicidades por vuestros logros. Veo que los Arándanos pisáis fuerte.

—G-gracias…—Ella se ruborizó levemente y el zorro creyó oportuno intervenir.

—Así que te llamas Eric… —comenzó a decir, captando su atención. —He oído que eres bastante listo.

El conejito sonrió sin perjuicios.

—Eso dicen. La verdad es que me gusta aprender. —Alargó la pata en un gesto de buena educación. —Usted debe de ser el señor Wilde, ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerle. Ya me han dicho que se aloja usted con los Hopps.

Nick correspondió al saludo sin problemas.

—Sí, así es. Y también formo parte del equipo de Karin.

—¿Sí? Genial. —Continuó Eric, terminando el saludo con cierta determinación en los ojos. —A decir verdad, me parece muy interesante que haya zorros en la competición de este año, pero no voy a mentirle; tengo intención de ganar esta prueba cueste lo que cueste, así que prepárese porque no voy a ponérselo fácil.

Ese comentario consiguió hacer sonreír al zorro.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

El megáfono se puso en marcha de nuevo.

—La tercera prueba está a punto de empezar. Por favor, que los diez primeros participantes se dirijan a sus puestos por orden. Gracias.

—Ah, es la hora. —Dijo Eric a sus compañeros, dándose luego la vuelta para despedirse. —Bueno, señor Wilde, nos vemos enseguida. Karin, me ha alegrado verte.

—Lo-lo mismo digo. —Tartamudeó ella.

—Señorita Hopps, un placer. —Añadió para despedirse también de Judy, recibiendo asentimiento de cabeza por su parte. —Hasta luego. —El conejito se marchó en dirección a su puesto y Nick mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Es buen chico, este Vegginy.

—Mucho… —Karin dejó de juguetear con una de sus propias orejas y tiró de la camiseta de Nick para que le prestara atención. —Esto… gracias por no haber hecho ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

Él le palmeó el hombro con ternura.

—¿Para qué están los cuñados?

Judy dejó escapar una risita.

—Realmente estás creciendo. —Karin se cruzó de brazos, algo avergonzada y Judy se centró en Nick. —Bueno, creo que deberías ir tirando. Nosotras te esperaremos con los demás.

—De acuerdo. —Antes de que pudiera irse, ella le atrapó la pata un segundo.

—Nick… —Cuando se dio la vuelta, le dijo con afabilidad. —Ganes o pierdas, para mí siempre serás un zorro astuto.

Aunque habría querido aparentar calma, Nick sintió una punzada de ternura tan extrema en el corazón que, por un segundo, fue incapaz de respirar. Se llevó una pata disimuladamente al hocico para no delatar su ligero rubor y asintió sin decir nada más, alejándose de ella en dirección a la tarima de batalla.

Judy observó el movimiento distraído de su cola al caminar y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo en ese vaivén hipnotizante que le traía recuerdos de todos esos días patrullando juntos. Se había acostumbrado a verlo partir en busca de café o de rosquillas y siempre discutían por la música o emisora de radio en el coche…pero nunca antes se había percatado de lo fácil que le estaba resultando mantener la naturalidad en su amistad. De hecho, rememorando el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, era consciente de que su relación se estaba volviendo peligrosamente íntima pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía amenazada con ello. Es más, seguía pensando que sólo se trataba de una falsa impresión a causa de la obra que estaban representando, aunque ya no le costara tanto simularla. No obstante, se recordó a sí misma que sería mejor mantener ciertas normas de conducta. Con eso en mente, sacudió la cabeza para serenarse y atrapó a Karin para conducirla hacia un hueco donde pudieran observar bien la competición.

Gydeon no tardó en regresar con mala cara, pero lo achacó a la mala digestión para que no se preocuparan.

En cuanto a Nick, ya había tomado posiciones frente al marcador número tres, que era el que le habían otorgado conforme a la posición de su equipo en el marcador. Eric pues, ocupaba el quinto de los diez en juego. Se saludaron de lejos mientras el organizador de la prueba, un asno de aspecto perspicaz, subía a la tarima para presentar el evento. Atrapó el micrófono preparado para la ocasión y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Bienvenidos a la prueba de Inteligenci-aah y cultura general. —Comenzó a decir, dejando escapar uno de sus rebuznos. —Antes que nada, advertiré a todos aquellos que no tengan el intelecto adecuado que se abstengan de partici-paaar para no sufrir una abominable humillación. —Como nadie se movió, prosiguió. —Bien, comenzaré con la metodologí-aah del concurso. Cada jugador tiene a su disposición un grande y lustroso botón rojo que deberá pulsar en cuanto conozca la respues-taah a las preguntas que formularé en voz alta. El más rápido se iluminará y obtendrá el honor de responder primero. De dar una respuesta incorrec-taah, su pulsador se apagará, dando paso al siguiente que sea más rápido. Si tampoco acierta, el anterior jugador podrá volver a probar suerte, si es que consigue adelantarse al resto. —Elevó una pezuña a modo de advertencia. —Queda absolutamente prohibido usar chuletas o la red, de modo que sus móviles quedarán confiscados durante la prueba.

Dos conejitas aparecieron en ambas puntas del mostrador con cestos de mimbre para que los participantes depositaran sus aparatos. A Nick no le gustó demasiado la obligación de ceder su preciado juguete, pero no le quedó más remedio que abandonarlo a su suerte y esperar a que nadie se lo apropiara indebidamente.

—Por último —añadió el jumento —, recordarles a todos que la ronda constará de veinte preguntas, a cada cuál más difícil, con un valor de 0,5 puntos cada un-aah que se sumarán a sus marcadores. El cerebro con más respuestas correctas ganar-áaa la prueba. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos. La necesitarán. —Se encaminó hacia un atril que reposaba en el extremo izquierdo de la tarima y atrapó un fajo de tarjetas que había encima. —Bien, señores y señoras… patas en los marcadores. Comenzamos en tres… dos… uno...


	21. Capítulo 21: Respóndeme si puedes

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo el tablero de anuncios en mi perfil para mantenos al día sobre el avance de cada capítulo, y actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Mañana estaré ocupada, así que hoy os hago la entrega del capítulo un día antes. ¿Qué os parece?

¡Y graaaaaaaaacias a todos los nuevos seguidores y favoritos (y a los antiguos también, por supuesto)! Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien con esta historia. Si queréis ayudar, siempre podéis votarla en Wattpad para que pueda ganarse un lugar entre los finalistas de los Wattys2016, la competición anual.

Respecto a este capítulo, no todas las preguntas y respuestas de la prueba de inteligencia están basadas en hechos reales. De hecho, las hay que he modificado para adaptarlas al mundo de Zootrópolis. Marcas, nombres, canciones, etc. El nivel tampoco es exacto. Depende de cada personaje que una pregunta sea más difícil que otra, pues Eric lo tendrá muy bien con las mates, por ejemplo. Hehe! Un detalle, tened en cuenta que ha pasado cierto tiempo entre la película y el fanfic, de modo que la población de Burrows ha crecido considerablemente, de ahí que no coincida con el contador que había en la escena de _Zootrópolis_.

Por cierto, ésta vez el capítulo es súper largo, para compensar los anteriores. Y aunque al final posiblemente me querréis llevar a la hoguera, os aseguro que tiene una razón de ser. Y para la música, ya era hora de que usara algo de la banda sonora de Zootrópolis, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, gente, al turrón… digo, a leer!

 **Banda sonora del capítulo:**

 **Comienza la prueba:**

Jumbo pop hustle (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino

 **Tras los arándanos, continúa la prueba:**

Walk and Stalk (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino [repetir durante toda la parte]

 **Nick recuerda la frase de Judy:**

The dream is over (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

 **Seguimos con las preguntas:**

Walk and Stalk (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino [repetir durante toda la parte]

 **Judy y Karin tras el fin de la primera ronda:**

Rick's Long Rod (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - Randy Edelman

 **Comienza la segunda ronda:**

Streetwalkin (27 dresses) - Randy Edelman

 **Mirada vaquera entre Nick y Eric:**

Extracto del tema principal de "El bueno, el malo y el feo". - Ennio Morricone

 **Continúa la ronda:**

Three-toe Bandito (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino

 **Ya nadie puede vencer a los dos finalistas / La última pregunta:**

Training for the battle (Black night) - Randy Edelman

Trajectory burn (album Apollo 11) - Adam Young

 **Capítulo 21: Respóndeme si puedes**

Un gong digital estalló en la pantalla con un sonido ensordecedor para anunciar el inicio del concurso y Nick colocó la pata en su pulsador al mismo tiempo que los demás; no sin antes permitirse el lujo de localizar y mirar a Judy una última vez antes de comenzar, pues se obligaría a no pensar en ella durante la prueba para poder concentrarse… aunque no estuviera seguro de hacerlo al cien por cien.

El presentador, que respondía al nombre de William, tomó la primera tarjeta en pata.

—En sus marcas. Allá va la primera pregunta: ¿Cuántos lados tiene un hexágono?

Los pulsadores estallaron en una orquestra de sonido debido a la sencillez de la pregunta. Sin embargo, ni Eric ni Nick pudieron ganar en rapidez a la iluminada número ocho, una ovejita con camiseta y moño, de ojos vivos y competitivos.

El presentador no se opuso a su determinación.

—Número 8. ¿Y bien?

—La respuesta es seis. —Respondió la muchachita.

—Correcto. —El asno repitió la respuesta. —Un hexágono tiene seis lados. Muy bien. —Medio punto se añadió al marcador de la joven con una campanilla de fondo y el jumento tomó la siguiente tarjeta. —Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál fue el primer y gran éxito de la célebre cantante Gazelle?

A todos les faltaron patas de nuevo para pulsar el botón, pero esta vez fue Nick quien consiguió hacerse con el honor de responder.

—¿Número 3?

—Try Everything.

—Así es. —William asintió con la cabeza. —El single Try Everything. —Esperó unos segundos a que el zorro adquiriera su parte y prosiguió. —Vamos a por la siguiente: ¿Quién fue el director de la aclamada película "Rompe Rhino"?

Aunque era una pregunta de culto para los fans de la película, hubo menos pulsadores sonando al unísono. Esta vez, el turno fue directo al número cuatro, justo en medio de nuestros cerebritos. La afortunada, una coneja de edad algo más avanzada que sorprendió a todos con su velocidad.

—¡Richard Moose, Richard Moose! —Exclamó antes de que el asno tuviera siquiera tiempo de nombrarla.

—Y otra respuesta correcta. —El presentador no se extendió para no darle cuerda, pero remarcó una advertencia: —Bueno, el nivel se va elevando. A ver quién sabe responderme a ésta. —Todos se inclinaron hacia delante inconscientemente. —En los inicios de nuestra historia, ¿cuál era…? —Un pulsador sonó, atrayendo las miradas de todos, y un tímido cerdo se encogió en su asiento.

—Lo siento… —Musitó, avergonzado por haber pulsado el botón demasiado pronto.

—Respeten el tiempo que dura la pregunta, por favor. —Rogó el asno.

Entre el público, Judy y los demás observaban en silencio. Sólo llevaban tres preguntas y nuestra policía ya estaba golpeando el suelo con una de sus patas.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? —Le preguntó Karin. —Acaban de comenzar.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que… las tres eran fáciles y Nick sólo ha logrado responder una.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que no hacía falta ganar sino divertirse? —Le recordó ella. —Además, todavía quedan un montón. ¿No te fías de tu… prometido?

La hermana mayor le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y la otra sonrió con sorna mientras Gydeon intentaba mantener sus mismos nervios bajo control. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en el mismo equipo.

—Voy a repetir la pregunta. —Anunció William entonces. —En los inicios de nuestra historia, ¿cuál era la relación entre carnívoros y herbívoros? —No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, ¿verdad? El primer intento fue para el pulsador número dos, otro conejo de pelo oscuro.

—Mala. —Su respuesta arrancó varias risas entre los demás participantes, incluído el presentador, pero éste mantuvo el porte a pesar de todo. —Esa es una respuesta bastante vaga. ¿Alguien más?

Por fin, Eric entró en juego.

—¿Número 5?

—Depredador y presa.

—Correctísimo. —William confirmó la tarjeta y la puso detrás del pilón. —Y efectivamente, no era una relación amistosa. —Añadió para aprovechar el último conjunto de risas antes de la siguiente. —Vamos a por la cinco: ¿Quién compuso la canción "Eat it", bastante popular en los años noventa?

Nick se adelantó unas milésimas al número dos, a quien le habría gustado recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida, y respondió sin esperar que el presentador se lo preguntara.

—El cantante Michael Jaguarson.

—Bingo. —Aplaudió el asno. —Y ya tenemos el primer punto completo de la prueba.

Nick revisó con satisfacción el número primo en su marcador y sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos buscaron los de Judy, pero no llegaron a encontrarse porque el presentador ya arrancaba con la nueva pregunta.

—Y aquí viene otra de historia, damas y varones. Preparen los pulsadores. —Se aclaró la garganta una vez con el vaso de agua que reposaba en el atril y lanzó la pregunta al aire: —¿En qué año se puso en marcha la línea de tren que comunica los Burrows con el centro de Zootrópolis?

Ésta vez, la respuesta no fue tan obvia. Nadie fue capaz de responder enseguida. Tanto Nick como los demás estaban bastante perdidos, a pesar de que la pregunta pertenecía sobretodo a los residentes de la zona. Y él, a pesar de ello, con todo lo que conocía sobre los turistas y las habitudes de la población, tendría que haber conocido cómo contestarla... Pero no pudo.

Nuevamente, Eric, quien había mantenido en todo momento el cerebro trabajando a gran velocidad, arrojó su mano finalmente sobre el botón y se lamió los labios antes de responder con una seguridad del ochenta por ciento.

—Creo —indicó —que fue en 1990. Concretamente, el 6 de junio.

William echó un vistazo a la tarjeta y sonrió.

—Impresionante. Y además preciso. Muy bien, número 5.

Eric sonrió satisfecho, alabado en secreto por Karin, y Nick dejó caer las orejas inconscientemente en cuanto el medio punto se sumó a las victorias del joven genio.

"Adiós ventaja." se lamentó.

—Segundo punto completo de la primera ronda, y ya estamos en la pregunta siete. —William bebió otro trago de agua y retomó su papel. —Ya que estamos hablando de Zootrópolis, ¿quién puede decirme los cinco distritos más conocidos que forman parte de la ciudad?

Nuestro zorro no perdió una nueva oportunidad y se lanzó al ataque, superando con creces el conocimiento sobre el tema.

—¿Número 3?

—Plaza Sahara, Tundra town, el distrito forestal, la Rotonda de la Sabana y Pequeña Rodencia.

—Sin duda —comentó el presentador —, ahí se nota quién viene de la ciudad y quién no ha salido del pueblo. ¡Otro acierto para el número 3!

Nick miró a Eric de reojo, quien no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Es más, se estaba divirtiendo y no tenía pinta de inmutarse por medio punto de nada. Suspiró para sus adentros y buscó de nuevo los ojos de Judy a pesar de haberse propuesto evitar dicha tentación. Y es que necesitaba su mirada para darse ánimos.

Afortunadamente, pudo localizar sus hermosas pupilas violetas enseguida, comunicándose silenciosamente con ella y comprobando que estaba, en efecto, pendiente de él. Algo que calmó un poco su estrés al recordar también aquellas palabras que le había dicho:

"Ganes o pierdas, para mí siempre serás un zorro astuto." Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios y le renovó las fuerzas, pues las preguntas se presentaban cada vez más difíciles.

—Ésta es para aquellos que van siempre a la última. —Anunció William a los concursantes. —¿Cuál es la marca de ropa y complementos más popular actualmente en nuestro país?

Aunque tendría que haber sido más difícil, algunas patas atrevidas se permitieron el lujo de intentarlo. El número diez, otro conejo blanco con manchas negras, contestó por primera vez: —¿Ralph Lamben...?

—Me temo que no. —El asno negó con la cabeza y el pobre equivocado dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. —¿Alguien más?

Todos se permitieron unos segundos para pensar, pero Nick decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo, fuera o no una respuesta correcta, usaría su turno. Pulsó su botón y se lamió los labios una vez antes de responder.

—Creo que es… Preyda.

El presentador levantó las cejas con cierta admiración.

—Es Preyda. —Confirmó. —Bueno, número 3, estás que te sales. —Bromeó. —Otro medio punto. Ya tienes dos; a ver si llegas hasta el final.

—Ese es el objetivo. —Replicó Nick con su particular sonrisa.

—Bien, pues veamos si puedes responder a ésta. —William sonrió con malicia, pues ya sabía cuáles eran los temas apropiados para el zorro y cuáles no. —Aquí en Burrows, ¿cuánto pesó aproximádamente la zanahoria más grande, ganadora del Festival anual de la Zanahoria del año pasado?

Nick apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido. No creía que lo hubiera hecho aposta, pero conocía su impedimento para responder a eso. Para ser franco, el cultivo de verduras no era un tema en el que estuviera realmente interesado. Una vez había intentado cultivar unos arándanos, pensando que así tendría todos los que quisiera… pero habían acabado pudriéndose y sepultados en la basura para alejar al ejército de hormigas que ya habían localizado la cena en la maceta.

Eric se lanzó a intentarlo.

—Podría ser… ¿seis kilos?

El asno sonrió, dejando ver sus amarillentos dientes.

—Frío, frío.

—Vaya… —por primera vez, el joven dejó ver una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y nuestro zorro sintió cierta rabia al pensar que ni él había podido responder.

Entonces, la ovejita del número ocho regresó con su medio punto en el marcador.

—¿No eran unos… nueve kilos? O nueve y medio, por ahí iba la cosa…

—Diana. —El presentador le dedicó una pequeña reverencia de la pata. —En efecto, la zanahoria pesaba exactamente nueve kilos, cincuenta y dos gramos. —Y añadió, a modo de reproche: —Hay que preocuparse un poco más por la cultura local, ¿eh? Que por algo tenemos las mejores verduras del mercado. En fin. —Atrapó la siguiente tarjeta con un suspiro. —Ahora toca una de história, chicos. —Echó un vistazo rápido a los participantes y sonrió para sus adentros al reconocer la determinación en los ojos del zorro y del pequeñajo con gafas. Sin duda, eran los que más guerra daban. —Veamos, ¿qué emperador Roedomano fue traicionado por su supuesto hijo?

Eric no le dio tiempo a nadie aunque, de todas formas, Nick tampoco conocía la respuesta.

—Julio Cheddar. —Su naricilla se contrajo un segundo, dilatándose de nuevo cuando William asintió con la cabeza.

—Bravo, número 5. —El gong en la pantalla sonó una vez y William depositó las tarjetas ya utilizadas sobre el atril. —Bien, damas y caballeros, estas han sido las diez primeras preguntas. Por ahora, el número 3 va en cabeza, seguido del número 5. En cuanto a los demás, os aconsejo que os pongáis las pilas si queréis ganar, porque a partir de ahora, las preguntas subirán bastante de nivel. —Más de uno tragó saliva.

Judy dejó escapar el aire acumulado y sonrió para sus adentros. Nick iba en cabeza, lo que representaba una gran ventaja. Si seguía así, probablemente ganaría y Karin tenía razón: debía confiar un poco más en él.

Sus ojos se encontraron por enésima vez mientras el presentador terminaba de especificar los detalles de la segunda ronda de preguntas y supo ver en ellos la fuerza y confianza que conocía bien de sus primeros casos oficialmente como equipo. Devolviéndole una sonrisa, se lamentó interiormente por no poder subir a la tarima y darle un achuchón de ánimo. El pobre se estaba esforzando de lo lindo, por lo que se encargaría de recompensarlo con un buen bol de arándanos frescos en cuanto regresaran a casa. Se lo merecía.

Karin, por su parte, aunque quería que su equipo ganara, hacía rato que había perdido a Nick de vista. Sus ojos se centraban completamente en Vegginy; y es que no podía dejar de admirar su intelecto… o lo que puede atraer a una jovencita en estos tiempos. Suspiró largo y tendido al admirar sus preciosos ojos azules y sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando éstos parecieron captar su mirada. Lo saludó levemente con la mano, sintiéndose una completa idiota, y recibió a cambio una amistosa sonrisa que él mismo le dedicó antes de que un nuevo gong anunciara el inicio de la segunda ronda.

—Bien, sabiondos, comenzamos. —Anunció el jumento. —Y recordad que esta vez sólo tendréis diez segundos para responder, así que agudizad vuestro ingenio. Pregunta número once: ¿Cuál es el valor decimal reducido del número pi?

Sin duda, otra pregunta para Eric.

—¡3,14!

—Nada mal; ya tenemos un empate. —El conejo recibió su medio punto, llegando a los dos como su contrincante narigudo. —Siguiente. ¿Cuál es el elemento químico cuyo símbolo se representa con las letras "f-e"?

—¡Hierro! —El número nueve, el representante de los Angora, desesperado al igual que el los números uno y siete por no haber respondido todavía a ninguna pregunta, consiguió hacerse con el turno por milésimas de segundo.

William asintió con la cabeza sin añadir nada más y prosiguió.

—Pregunta número trece para los amantes de la física y química: ¿Cómo se denomina la temperatura que alcanza la materia cuando pasa de estado líquido a estado gaseoso?

Eric y Nick apretaron el pulsador al mismo tiempo, de modo que ninguno se iluminó, pero nuestro zorro no esperó ni un segundo a intentarlo de nuevo, reflejo que no tuvo el conejo, consiguiendo otra nueva oportunidad de responder.

El presentador dejó escapar una carcajada.

—El que la sigue la consigue. ¿Cuál es la respuesta, número 3?

—Punto de ebullición. —Nick se permitió un diminuto gesto de triunfo con el puño cuando el asno la dio por buena. Volvía a tener cierta ventaja sobre el cerebrito y haría lo posible por no perderla. Para rematarlo, el joven parecía haber perdido un poco su habitual calma y sus dedos golpeaban distraídamente la mesa.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó el jumento. —Vamos a la siguiente. Nombre del autor que pintó la obra "Las ovejitas de Avignon".

Eric se mordió el labio inferior. La historia del arte no era su fuerte, y aunque otros tenían la solución en la punta de la lengua, fue nuevamente Nick quien logró hacerse con los puntos.

—Pablo Perezaso. —Y se concedió un último comentario. —Buen pintor, pero muy lento.

El asno sonrió.

—No se te escapa nada, número 3; y a juego tienes los puntos en el marcador. —El zorro alcanzó su número con deleite. —Pocos pueden atraparte ahora. Veremos qué te depara el destino. Pregunta número quince: ¿Cómo se llama el cambio de dirección que experimenta la luz al pasar de un medio a otro?

Eric golpeó su pulsador con el puño, quizás más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero le valió la pena.

—Se llama "refracción". —Respondió ante la luz estática del botón rojo.

William lo señaló con la pata.

—Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a intervenir, número 5. Respuesta correcta.

El conejo suspiró con alivio y le dedicó una mirada fugaz al vulpino. Si bien se admiraban uno al otro, no podía dejarse ganar. No tenía nada que ver con el racismo, sino más bien con una cuestión de orgullo. Si de algo podía jactarse Eric, era de su reputación. Siendo el más listo de su clase y, muy probablemente, de todo Bunny Burrows, no podía echarla a perder por Wilde.

Preparó de nuevo su pata y el otro hizo lo mismo, reproduciendo una escena digna de una película de vaqueros. Casi se podía percibir la energía competitiva que emanaba de sus miradas y el pistoletazo llegó enseguida, dando paso a una batalla que pronto alcanzaría su final.

—¿Cuáles son los seres vivos que realizan la nutrición autótrofa?

El rostro de Nick se contrajo en una expresión de confusión absoluta.

—¿Auto-qué?

Y claro, Eric no perdió ni un segundo más, ya que ninguno de los otros rivales pudo contraatacar.

—La respuesta es "plantas verdes". —Contestó con una sonrisa confiada, provocando la exasperación en el pundonor de nuestro sufrido zorro.

—Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor. Ahí van tus tres puntos, número 5. Y de nuevo, tenemos un empate. —El presentador descartó más tarjetas en el atril, contando en silencio. —Quedan cuatro preguntas, chicos… esto se acaba.

—Vamos allá. —Musitó Nick con los dientes apretados, apoyado de lejos por su equipo.

—Pregunta número diecisiete: Aunque el número de habitantes de Bunny Burrows siempre va en aumento, cuántos se contaban aproximadamente en el último censo realizado hace un mes?

Ambos contrincantes se quedaron parados. ¿Realmente esperaban que alguien respondiera a algo así? ¡¿Quién demonios se dedicaría a ojear el aumento de la población en un lugar donde nunca dejaban de nacer crías?! Pues, curiosamente, el equipo de los Angora. Sí, el número nueve.

—C-creo que eran unos 89.900.000

—Me quitaría el sombrero, pero no llevo ninguno. —Comentó el asno. —La respuesta exacta es 89.922.113, así que la daremos por válida. Bien jugado, número 9. Ya tienes un punto. No obstante —añadió —, me temo que las probabilidades de ganar ya no están disponibles para todo el mundo. —Miró a los favoritos. —Números 3 y 5, ahora mismo estáis empatados, así que sólo me queda desearos suerte. Vamos a por las tres últimas.

El público se quedó en respetuoso silencio, aportando mayor tensión al ambiente, y el resto de concursantes dejaron a un lado sus pulsadores para contemplar la solemne batalla.

—Pregunta dieciocho —anunció William —: ¿Qué obtuvo nuestro mundo con la revolución herbívora y en qué año tuvo lugar?

Los dos campeones utilizaron ambas patas para reclamar su derecho a responder, pero sólo nuestro cola-pincel pudo hacerse con el trofeo.

—Fue en 1787. —Dijo primero, recordando las largas noches de estudio que había tenido que aguantar antes de convertirse en policía. —Se establecieron normas contra la violencia y se creó la primera Constitución para la convivencia entre especies.

—No hay duda de que te mereces el medio punto. ¡Muy bien, número 3!

Los primeros aplausos estallaron entre la multitud y Judy se alegró de comprobar la admiración en los rostros del público y de los demás equipos. Nick se había ganado la simpatía y el apoyo de otros animales y eso influiría favorablemente en su mala fama. ¡Un punto para el anti-racismo! Hinchó su pecho con orgullo y dejó escapar el aire con satisfacción.

—Muy bien, Nick. —Susurró en medio del barullo.

De vuelta al vulpino, casi podía saborear la victoria pero se recordó que no debía vender pata-polos antes de haberlos congelado. Frase suya y voz de la experiencia. Y tenía razón.

El presentador gesticuló para que los aplausos se acallaran y pasó a la penúltima pregunta cuando la calma regresó.

—Otra de matemáticas: ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada del número 81.432.576?

"¡Rayos!" Al zorro se le pusieron los pelos de punta; y más todavía cuando se percató de que Eric ya había comenzado a calcular el resultado mentalmente. Intentó recordar el proceso para llevar a cabo la operación pero se dio cuenta, con pesar, de que los números nunca habían sido de su interés, a menos que vinieran en billetes. Cuando el conejo hizo sonar el pulsador, dio su oportunidad por perdida.

—¿Sí… número 5? —William sonrió, pues ya sabía que esa le pertenecía al medio metro con gafas.

—9.024, si no me equivoco.

—¡Todo un fenómeno! —El presentador elevó las patas para unirse a la nueva tanda de aplausos y silbidos dirigidos al genio de orejas largas, incluídos los de Karin. —Estoy realmente impresionado, número 5. —Volvió a pedir silencio al público y depositó todas las tarjetas excepto una en el atril. —Bueno… este es el final, señores. Tres y medio contra tres y medio. Quien responda correctamente a la siguiente pregunta, gana el medio punto y por consiguiente el concurso. Debo recordar que todos los participantes recibirán los puntos equivalentes a sus aciertos, pero sólo el ganador se quedará con los diez finales para su equipo y la satisfacción de haber demostrado tener más neuronas que el resto. Así pues, si estáis preparados, aquí llega la última pregunta.

Todos los animales permanecieron a la expectativa en un nuevo silencio sepulcral. Hasta los otros jugadores se inclinaron hacia delante para tener una mejor vista de los dos adversarios.

Judy cruzó los dedos de sus patas superiores y las pegó a su desbocado corazón, que latía con esperanza. Gydeon tragó saliva y se agarró la cola para calmar un poco la tensión. En cuanto a Karin, suspiró antes de llegar a un acuerdo con su mente para desear la victoria de Nick, pues no dejaba de dirigir dicho deseo involuntariamente hacia Eric.

William carraspeó una última vez, tomándose un ceremonioso segundo de pausa antes de dejar caer la bomba. Leyó la pregunta una vez sin pronunciarla y luego terminó su misión.

—¿Qué nombre científico tiene la flor que quedó prohibida en nuestro territorio hará cuestión de un año por sus propiedades tóxicas, también conocida como "aullador nocturno"?

Los dos pulsaron, haciendo resonar el eco de las bocinas, y Nick tuvo el momento en sus patas. La luz roja en su pulsador permaneció estática y orgullosa, proporcionándole una ocasión que no volvería a repetirse… pero aquel instante de gloria se desvaneció con la misma rapidez.

A pesar de haber pulsado, el zorro se quedó en blanco.

William se dio cuenta, perdiendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Número 3… te recuerdo que tienes diez segundos para responder. —Lo azuzó.

"Aulladores nocturnos", se repitió Nick. Conocía esas flores casi tanto como Judy. Habían sido la clave de su destino, el veneno que los había separado y la solución que los había reunido finalmente. Eran, tal vez, el símbolo de su relación y la prueba de que la convivencia entre especies era posible si jugaban limpiamente; aquello por lo que ella estaba luchando tanto… ¡y era incapaz de recordar el nombre científico! De hecho, no creía haberlo oído nunca.

Buscó los ojos de su compañera desesperadamente, consciente de que el tiempo se acababa, pero Judy no pudo darle ninguna pista. De hecho, estaba tan sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos que su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

—Cinco segundos. —Insistió William. —Cuatro… tres…

El zorro apoyó la patas en la mesa, temblando con los dientes apretados.

—Dos…

"No, no, no…" Se repetía una y otra vez.

—Uno…

El gong anunció el final de su turno, seguido de la quietud más triste que Bunny Burrows había presenciado en todos los años de competición. Nadie mencionó palabra, ni siquiera el equipo de los Angora, que por primera vez se sentían decepcionados con el resultado de sus oponentes.

Nick dejó caer la cabeza, completamente hundido, y el presentador sintió la necesidad de intervenir.

—Bueno, me temo que se acabó el tiempo. Número 5, tomas el relevo. ¿Tienes la respuesta a la pregunta?

Eric giró la cabeza hacia al zorro con cierta pena, no muy convencido de merecer la victoria, pero tuvo que dar el paso por su equipo. No cabe olvidar que se trataba de una competición.

Suspiró una vez y abrió la boca.

—Midnicampum... holicithias.


	22. Capítulo 22: Vamos avanzando

**Recordatorio:** He añadido el "tablero de anuncios" en mi perfil para manteneros al día sobre el avance de cada capítulo y actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos.

 **Una nota importante sobre los aulladores nocturnos:** Ciertas personas me comentaron que el nombre científico estaba mal en el capítulo 21. Pues bien, después de indagar, sucedió lo siguiente: me di cuenta de que en la versión que yo había encontrado en un principio, se usaba el nombre de "Mendicampum Holicifius", tal y como yo lo escribí. La busqué varias veces para confirmarlo y parecía que ese era el nombre correcto, así que lo usé en el capítulo 13 por primera vez. Sin embargo, en la traducción que hicieron al español de Zootrópolis (un compañero me pasó un screenshot de los subtítulos originales y me lo confirmó), el nombre pasó a ser "Midnicampum Holicithias". Como que no he podido acceder a la película en inglés de nuevo (a pesar de haberla visto dos veces, no pensé en este detalle), no he podido confirmar cómo la denominan y si las personas en cuestión de las que sonsaqué la información al principio se equivocaron en su momento. El caso es que ahora encuentro "Holicithias" o "Holicithius" en vez de "Holicifius". Conclusión, cambiaré los nombres a "Midnicampum Holicithias" aprovechando que estoy escribiendo la historia en español y así evitar futuras dudas. Gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron a encontrar el fallo. :D ¡A eso lo llamo trabajo en equipo!

Y gracias también a todos los seguidores y fans que me estáis echando una mano con los Wattys2016 o, simplemente, leyendo, votando y compartiendo la historia. De verdad me hace muy feliz! Aunque no pueda responder a todos vuestros mensajes, que sepáis que me alegráis cada día, nada más despertar, y que sin vosotros no tendría ningún sentido escribir.

Gracias de todo corazón. :D

¡A leer!

 **Banda sonora:**

Inicio:

\- The highest step in the world (Project Excelsior) - Adam Young

Glenn:

\- Right time wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman [durante toda la parte]

En el buffet / La pareja Earschnnel :

\- Nomanisone Island/National Movers (Inside out) - Michael Giacchino

\- Morning on Boston Common (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Judy y su equipo :

\- A steep but beautiful climb (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Glenn en su casa:

\- A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Vamos avanzando.**

—Esa es una respuesta… correcta.

El mundo se hundió para Nick. Puede que sólo fuera una simple prueba de cultura, pero era SU prueba. Y la había fallado como un perdedor… y no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

A su mente acudió la escena en los Scouts. Tras conocer a Judy, había recobrado la esperanza de que un zorro pudiera encajar en la sociedad, libre de prejuicios, pero ese momento no se había borrado de su memoria. Era, quizás, el que más le recordaba de dónde venía y el peso que acarreaba a cada nueva humillación.

La culpa no era de Eric. Ese conejillo había demostrado ser digno de convertirse en el campeón y además se lo merecía. Era él quien había fallado, quien se había dejado vencer como un estúpido… y con una pregunta tan absurdamente relacionada con su pasado que comenzaba a dudar de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

William, el presentador, felicitó al ganador y otorgó los diez puntos a los Jumpy Geeks, mostrándolo en el marcador y dando las gracias a todos los participantes por haber tomado parte en la prueba. Para nuestro zorro, todo eso sucedió como el hilo musical de un ascensor, tan de fondo, tan aparte, que apenas reparó en el asno cuando éste se dirigió a él para felicitarlo también por haberle dado un toque emocionante al concurso.

—¿Eh? —Elevó su hocico como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y el jumento se repitió.

—Decía, número 3… que ha sido una de las competiciones más interesantes que he visto en los últimos años. —Le sonrió con intención de animarlo. —También la primera con un zorro como participante. Puede que no hayas ganado… pero tienes potencial, sin duda. Y puedes estar orgulloso. —Le señaló el marcador y anunció: —Acorde con los cálculos, el equipo de los Arándanos gana la suculenta suma de siete puntos. No está mal como premio de consolación. —Se alejó de Nick para regresar a su atril. —¡Y ahora, que los siguientes concursantes se preparen! ¡Pero que no se piensen que va a ser fácil! ¡Tengo preguntas recién salidas del horno, así que ya pueden ir subiendo!

Los otros equipos designaron a sus representantes y comenzaron a tomar posiciones. Nick no perdió más el tiempo y descendió la tarima tras dejar pasar a algunos de ellos. Eric se apresuró a seguirlo, aunque tuvo que esperar el paso de otros conejos antes de poder bajar.

Nuestro zorro avanzó tristemente por el pasillo que iban formando los presentes a su paso. La mayoría lo miraban de una forma que no habría sabido describir. ¿Tal vez con burla? ¿Desprecio? ¿Confusión…? ¿Miedo? Esos eran los únicos sentimientos que se le ocurrían hacia su figura y aunque todo se debía a la rabia de no haber podido llegar hasta el final, no podía evitar asumir toda la responsabilidad, como si de una gran deshonra se tratara.

Lo que Nick no sabía era que su cabeza seguía engañándolo, pues el público estaba más conmovido por el hecho de que perdiera, que por la victoria del cerebrín. Y hablando de él...

—¡Señor Wilde, espere! —Eric corrió y logró alcanzarlo en pocos segundos, atrapándole la manga de la camisa y obligándolo a detenerse. Se estuvo un instante más para recuperar el aliento y lo soltó antes de incorporarse y hablar. —Señor… es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien con semejante nivel. Sé que puedo parecer pedante, pero esa no es mi intención; se lo aseguro. —Le tendió la pata con decisión. —Quiero decirle que ha sido un honor tenerle como contrincante y espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos el año que viene.

Nick, que hasta entonces había permanecido con las orejas gachas, las elevó con sorpresa. Ya había deducido que el pequeño sentía cierta simpatía por él, pero aquel gesto lo desarmó. Mirando su pata, alargó la propia con cierta vacilación y terminó por estrechársela.

La sonrisa de Vegginy consiguió conmoverlo hasta tal punto que hasta sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en los ojos, amenazando con soltar una lagrimita, pero Nick no era de los que lloraban. No delante de los demás.

Cerró un instante los ojos para reprimirla y acabó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Sus sinceras palabras alcanzaron al joven, que experimentó también la sensación de paz y el orgullo de haber sido capaz de ver más de lo que otros veían.

—¡Nick! —Judy y el resto llegaron enseguida por el otro lado, abriéndose paso ante el cúmulo de curiosos que presenciaban la tierna escena.

El zorro dejó ir la pata del conejo y dirigió la mirada inevitablemente hacia su compañera, que se había detenido a varios metros de él con ojos preocupados. Sintiendo una asfixiante presión, le aguantó la mirada un par de segundos, pero la vergüenza regresó para recordarle que había fallado torpemente a su equipo y terminó por desviar los ojos hacia el suelo.

Judy frunció el ceño, consciente de lo que el tontorrón pensaba, y corrió hacia él para saltarle encima. Sabía que lo pillaría desprevenido y que su reacción sería la de atraparla en el aire para evitar que cayera. Y así fue. Nick se encontró con su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo en brazos, sintiendo como sus patitas se agarraban a su cuello y una voz dulce susurrándole al oído.

—Zorro astuto. Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

De nuevo, el picor en los ojos le obligó a cerrarlos, correspondiendo al abrazo de Judy, estrechándola con fuerza y escondiendo una sonrisa en su pecho, comprendiendo que ella jamás le reprocharía el esfuerzo que había puesto en la batalla. Con voz apenas audible, dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró: —Gracias, zanahorias. De verdad.

Judy abrió un poco más los ojos al oír su voz y luego se relajó, dejando crecer su sonrisa y feliz de sentir que ese vínculo que los unía estaba evolucionando a mejor. No era comparable a otras sensaciones que había experimentado con él hasta ahora. Desconocía si se trataba de pura amistad, afecto o… algo más, pero le gustaba. Y fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos que albergaran uno por el otro, tenía muy claro que quería mantener ese compañerismo, esa actitud, esas ganas de seguir luchando codo con codo.

Unas patitas comenzaron a aplaudir, creando un efecto dominó con algunos de los presentes y, al darse cuenta, la pareja miró a su alrededor. Eric había sido el detonante, satisfecho por presenciar la conmovedora escena, y expresando la admiración que sentía por el equipo. Karin y Gydeon se habían unido también al merecido reconocimiento; un instante que bien habría podido valer como escena de cine, y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que los demás, cuando el megáfono sonó para hacerse oír por encima de los aplausos.

—¡Atención, por favor! Aquellos concursantes que hayan terminado la tercera prueba pueden dirigirse hacia la zona de descanso, donde se ha preparado un refrigerio para que puedan almorzar. La cuarta y última prueba de la ronda tendrá lugar dentro de media hora. ¡Gracias y buen provecho!

"Que oportuno" Pensó Nick, disimulando el rubor en sus mejillas y devolviendo a Judy al suelo.

La multitud se dividió entonces y unos cuantos equipos se alejaron hacia el banquete, entre ellos los Angora, mientras otros se colocaban estratégicamente para tener una mejor vista de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron de nuevo solos, Judy se permitió unos segundos para felicitar a Eric.

—Me has impresionado, jovencito. —Le estrechó la pata. —Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, señorita Hopps.

Gydeon, a pesar de ser el buenazo del grupo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al mirar a Karin, que permanecía a su lado mirando al cerebrito de orejas largas, y le propinó un disimulado empujoncito para obligarla a avanzar. —Vamos a felicitarlo también.

La niña, obligada por la enorme pata que la arrastraba del hombro, tuvo que convertir sus pasitos vacilantes en un diminuto correteo hasta que llegó frente al susodicho, quien le sonrió amablemente, esperando tal vez sus palabras.

—Esto… —Karin comenzó a juguetear con los dedos mientras Gydeon estrechaba también la pata del gafitas.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, señor Grey. —Respondió él, dándose finalmente la vuelta para mirar a su nerviosa compañera escolar. Viendo que ella no decía nada, optó por alargarle también la pata. —Tienes un equipo genial, Kar. Espero de verdad que nos encontremos en la final.

—Ah… —ella se tensó, mirando la pata como si le diera miedo tocarla y, al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una boba, la atrapó casi tan rápido que hasta Eric se sorprendió. —em… s-sí, ¡c-c-claro! —La estrechó un par de veces y luego lo soltó, como si quemara.

Eric no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar pero acabó soltando una risita, divertido, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Nos vemos. Cuídate. —Justo en ese momento, sus compañeros vinieron a buscarlo y se fue con ellos mientras le advertían que le harían pagar su retraso si al llegar al buffet no quedaban zanahorias glaseadas.

Karin permaneció con la patita en el aire, embobada mientras lo veía partir y suspirando como una boba. Al oír las risitas a su espalda, cobró consciencia de dónde y con quién estaba. Al voltearse, su hermana no disimuló más la risa.

—Estás tan mona mirando a tu Romeo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —Repuso la niña, molesta y avergonzada.

—Más bien parecía que estuvieras viendo una gran tarta de zanahorias. —Añadió Nick, haciendo ver que ya había recuperado la serenidad aunque todavía se sintiera algo bajo de moral.

Karin no le devolvió ninguna respuesta porque temía romper el buen humor que todos tenían de repente, así que se limitó a caminar mientras les reprochaba la pérdida de tiempo.

—Ya reiréis cuando lleguemos al almuerzo y sólo queden las migas. ¡Venga, que tengo hambre!

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y no añadieron nada más, riendo aún entre dientes.

* * *

Glenn había decidido no regresar a las gradas tras su inesperado encuentro con el pasado. Sin embargo, se había armado de suficiente paciencia como para observar el siguiente acto de la competición desde cierta distancia, aprovechando que no se hallaba muy lejos de la zona.

No estaba nada satisfecho tampoco con éste resultado, incluso si Wilde había perdido. Precisamente, la forma en que lo había hecho había despertado demasiada compasión entre el público, y ese Vegginy… maldito cuatro ojos; se había encargado de darle incluso más popularidad.

Sin duda, tal y como estaban teniendo lugar los acontecimientos, no le quedaba otra que cambiar la estrategia de nuevo. Con Judy y otros metomentodo apoyado a los zorros, y sabiendo lo que representaba ella para su pueblo, estaba seguro de que la gran masa abrazaría de nuevo la probabilidad de convivir con los hocicos largos tarde o temprano. Así pues, menguaban las opciones. Lo mejor sería atacar de frente, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo…

De repente, el móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Al comprobar el número respondió enseguida.

—Dime, Pierre.

—Señor Richfield —respondió su secretario al otro lado —, ya tengo los informes que me pidió sobre Nicholas Wilde y creo que le resultarán sumamente interesantes.

Glenn sonrió, consciente de que la suerte regresaba a él.

—Bien, tráemelos a casa. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

—Entendido, señor.

El conejo marcó un nuevo número tras colgar con Pierre y Stu respondió al otro lado por encima del barullo.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, señor Hopps.

—¿Glenn? ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada importante, pero me ha surgido un imprevisto, así que no puedo quedarme en la competición por mucho más. No obstante, le espero esta tarde en mi casa para tomar esa pequeña copa, si le parece bien.

—Sí, por supuesto. Allí estaré… ¡Argh! —Se quejó de repente. —¡Lilly, siéntate ahora mismo! ¡Calvin, deja de darle patadas a tu hermana! —En cuanto pudo, retomó la conversación. —Disculpa, hijo. Los niños están insoportables. Nos vemos esta tarde.

—Hasta entonces, Stu. Adiós. —Una vez terminada la comunicación, sostuvo el aparato en las manos unos segundos, acariciándolo mientras analizaba una posibilidad que acababa de recibir en mente. Sonrió de nuevo. Si Pierre tenía razón, puede que consiguiera asegurarse la jugada mejor de lo que esperaba.

Le comunicó a su guardaespaldas que se pusiera en contacto con el otro para reencontrarse en el la zona de estacionamiento y se alejó del campo.

"Pronto.", pensó. "Muy pronto."

* * *

El gran comedor que se había instalado para el almuerzo era un hervidero de hambrientos animales que corrían de aquí para allá con sus platos llenos y sus vasos repletos de zumo o leche vegetal. Había de todo, desde las típicas ensaladas a voluntad hasta las más dulces frutas, pastas y golosinas. No faltaban los cereales, las salsas ni el pan. Un buffet digno de campeones.

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos platos y se pusieron a la cola. Judy no se preocupó por la línea y se llenó el suyo hasta arriba de brócoli, zanahoria, tomate, espinacas, algo de coco rallado para darle un toque exótico, y un aliño bien cargado con el que recuperar las vitaminas que su cuerpo necesitaba. Acompañó la deliciosa mezcla con un buen batido de leche de almendra al chocolate y esperó a que los demás terminaran de escoger.

Karin no tenía precisamente un hambre considerable, así que optó por unos copos de avena bañados en leche de arroz, un buen chute de azúcar para recuperarse del mal de amores silencioso que la tenía anonadada.

En cuanto a los zorros, Nick tuvo que conformarse con un café bien cargado, una insípida ensalada y algo más de tofu. No obstante, no escatimó con los arándanos, presentados en un bol bien lleno junto a las frambuesas y las moras. De hecho, prácticamente vació su contenido en el plato, pero enseguida llegaron más para satisfacer a los animales que venían detrás de él y de Gydeon. Éste, por su parte, se abstuvo de comer dulces, pues aunque pastelero, debía mantener cierto equilibrio en su alimentación y ya había pecado bastante en la prueba de golosos. Para ser sincero, no tenía tampoco apetito, así que se inclinó sobre la fruta de temporada para atrapar algunas cerezas y un zumo de naranja natural. Poca cosa comparado con lo que acostumbraba a desayunar por las mañanas.

Una vez listos, los cuatro compañeros se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas de madera libres, agradeciendo que los organizadores se hubieran acordado de instalar parasoles en cada una de ellas.

Bien sentados, se dispusieron a comer.

—Buen provecho. —Se desearon al unísono, antes de hincar el diente.

Tras los primeros minutos sin mencionar palabra, entre bocado y masticación, Judy optó por iniciar la conversación.

—Bueno… ya sólo nos queda una prueba para terminar la ronda. La verdad es que no nos podemos quejar, hemos llegado bastante lejos. —Miró el marcador que habían instalado en la zona para que los participantes pudieran seguir la puntuación de los otros equipos y sonrió.

—Después de todo, seguimos entre los primeros.

Nick bebió un sorbo de su café y lo depositó en la mesa sin mencionar palabra, consciente de que el resultado habría sido bastante mejor si…

—Eh. —De repente, sintió un pequeño codazo amistoso por parte de su compañera, que lo miraba con afecto. —No quiero ver caras largas, ¿de acuerdo? —Y le posó la patita en el brazo. —Pasaremos la penúltima prueba y llegaremos a la final. ¿Verdad, chicos?

Gydeon asintió con la cabeza y Karin tragó su cucharada de avena.

—Más nos vale, porque…

—Disculpen. —Una pareja de conejos de pelaje claro y edad avanzada se acercaron a la mesa con cierta timidez. —No querríamos interrumpirlos mientras comen, pero…

—¿S-señora Earschnnel? —Gydeon se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz y la dama en cuestión sonrió.

—Buenos días, Gydeon. No te levantes, chiquillo, no pretendemos molestar. —Respondió ella. —Tan sólo queríamos felicitarte mi marido y yo por lo bien que lo has hecho en la prueba.

—Ah… em… g-gracias. —El zorro se rascó distraídamente la mejilla.

—Lo hemos estado pensando y hace tiempo que no te encargamos nada. —Comentó ella. —La semana que viene celebramos las bodas de plata y me preguntaba si podrías hacernos tú el pastel para la fiesta. —Gydeon abrió unos ojos como platos y, por un segundo, se quedó mudo. La señora Earschnnel, al observar su reacción, añadió: —A menos que estés demasiado ocupado para…

—¡Oh no no no! —El vulpino salió de su momentáneo trance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Con g-gusto les hornearé la tarta. Sólo díganme cómo la… la quieren y para qué día.

La coneja miró a su marido con una nueva sonrisa.

—Te dije que este muchacho era un cielo.

El cónyuge asintió con la cabeza y le asignó las instrucciones.

—Te enviaremos un mensaje al correo luego por si acaso. La dirección sigue siendo la misma, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, sigue siendo la misma.

—Bien, preferiríamos algo clásico. Tal vez de nata y fresas con algo de chocolate.

—Pero nada de cítricos. —Agregó la mujer. —Mi sobrino es alérgico.

—Entendido. —El zorro guardó la información en memoria.

—Y nos gustaría mucho que tuviera al menos dos pisos. —Prosiguió el señor Earschnel ¿Es posible?

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto.

—Oh, otra cosa más. —Exclamó ella. —Nos encantan esas pequeñas figuritas de azúcar que añadías antes a las tartas nupciales. ¿Podrías hacernos un par para decorar la cima de la nuestra?

Gydeon sonrió, complacido por el cumplido y la petición.

—Sin duda. M-me pondré patas a la obra en c-cuanto termine la competición.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos. —La coneja le devolvió una inmejorable sonrisa. —Ya nos dirás cuánto te debemos. Por lo demás, lo necesitaremos para el miércoles.

—Lo tendrán listo para entonces.

—Gracias, muchacho. —El marido le estrechó la pata con satisfacción. —Lo esperaremos impacientes.

—No se p-preocupe. —Gydeon estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía esconder su entusiasmo. —Y m-muchas felicidades por sus b-bodas de plata.

—Muchas gracias. —La señora Earschnnel atrapó el brazo de su esposo. —No te entretenemos más, que tienes que reponer fuerzas. Buen provecho a todos.

—Gracias. —Respondieron los demás.

—Hasta la semana que viene. —La pareja se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras el zorro los veía alejarse con el corazón feliz. Al darse la vuelta, contempló la bella sonrisa de Judy y no pudo evitar sentirse extasiado por el regreso de su suerte.

—Gracias. —Le dijo, conmovido. —E-esto… esto ha s-sido gracias a ti…

—Ha sido gracias a todos. —Repuso ella, orgullosa de su equipo. —Y no hemos hecho más que comenzar. —Puso su pata en medio de la mesa y les sonrió con complicidad. —A partir de ahora, comienza la cuenta atrás. Ganemos o perdamos, lo haremos juntos. Y les demostraremos a todos que podemos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Los chicos se miraron y correspondieron a su sonrisa.

Nick posó su pata sobre la de Judy con sentimiento y le miró a los ojos con su particular expresión, mezcla de admiración y ternura.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Karin se elevó un poco sobre la mesa y alargó también su patita para colocarla encima de la de Nick.

—Conmigo también, hermanita.

—Y conmigo. —Gydeon añadió la suya, completando el círculo, y Judy sintió el enorme júbilo de tenerlos, de saber que esa pequeña familia seguiría unida pese a los obstáculos y que lograrían su cometido.

No importaba el resultado de la competición. Lo que sí valía la pena eran los momentos vividos y las alegrías compartidas. Y cuanto consiguieran sería porque estaban juntos. Siempre juntos.

Colocó su pata libre encima de la de Gydeon y reprimió una lagrimita de felicidad.

—Gracias, chicos.

* * *

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron para dejar pasar al señorito, que enseguida se dirigió hacia sus aposentos a cambiarse de ropa.

En cuanto estuvo cómodo, entró en el estudio, donde Pierre lo esperaba con un gran sobre color café y una reverencia.

Cerró las puertas y avanzó hacia su escritorio, donde el secretario depositó los documentos que tanto anhelaba leer.

Estuvo algunos minutos ojeándolos con sus pequeñas gafas y, poco a poco, sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bien hecho, Pierre… Bien hecho.


	23. Capítulo 23: Un, dos, tres, responde

**Recordatorio:** He añadido el "tablero de anuncios" en mi perfil para manteneros al día sobre el avance de cada capítulo y actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos.

Bueno, debo comentar que éste episodio era el doble de largo que cualquiera de los otros, así que por fuerza he tenido que dividirlo en dos. La segunda parte no está terminada pero al menos ya he avanzado mucho. Sé que no es el más emocionante y os pido disculpas, ya que mi inspiración no ha estado muy cooperativa.^^; Para no extenderme demasiado, he intentado centrarme sobretodo en los Arándanos y describir ciertas partes de la prueba en vez de añadir tanto diálogo, pues me he pasado los últimos cuatro días intentando averiguar cómo estructurarlo.

También he querido parodiar ciertas personalidades o títulos en las preguntas, así que no os sorprendáis si no coinciden con la realidad. ;) Del mismo modo, me he inventado cosas sobre ciertos personajes que no sé realmente porque nadie ha establecido información oficial.

Por cierto, me ha costado establecer la banda sonora. Si encontráis que alguna no acaba de encajar, tenéis vía libre para cambiarla a vuestro antojo.

Gracias nuevamente por seguir ahí, apoyándome. Y gracias también a todos los nuevos seguidores y favoritos. ¡Seguiré esforzándome al máximo!

¡Un abrazo y a leer!

* * *

 **BANDA SONORA:**

Inicio:

\- [Primera parte de] Perks (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman

Maribel:

\- What seems to be the problem here, Ma'am? (The family Stone) - Michael Giacchino

Llega Mina:

\- Family Therapy (Leave it t Beaver) - Randy Edelman

Llamada a los equipos / Elección del protavoz y últimos detalles:

\- Girls of many nations (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman

Comienza el concurso / segunda pregunta y demás:

\- Jumbo pop hustle (Zootrópolis) - Michael Giacchino

\- Stalk and walk (Zootrópolis) - Michael Giacchino [REPETIR x3]

Cambio de turno:

\- [Primera parte de] Perks (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman

Cambia la puntuación / Empieza la nueva tanda:

\- Art of the Con (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman [hasta el minuto 0,34]

\- Three-toe bandito (Zootrópolis) - Michael Giacchino

La pregunta estrella:

\- Streetwalkin (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman [hasta el minuto 0.54]

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Un, dos, tres, responde otra vez.**

Aprovechando el descanso, los chicos aceptaron someterse a un pequeño interrogatorio entre ellos con preguntas típicas que podrían salir en la siguiente prueba, pues no estaba de más conocerse mejor. Incluso se echaron algunas risas con ciertas coincidencias y se apoyaron mutuamente en sus gustos, por extraños o extravagantes que fueran.

Habiendo terminado de almorzar, se dirigieron hacia la zona en cuestión bastante antes de que los megáfonos anunciaran el inminente comienzo del último concurso del día, tocando ya al final de la primera ronda de la competición.

Lo curioso de aquel último test recaía sobretodo en la estructura del decorado. Al igual que en un concurso de televisión, se habían habilitado cuatro mesas con un pulsador cada una, que se distribuían a lo largo del improvisado plató. A cierta distancia, había además cuatro sillas en línea, justo antes del atril del presentador. Encima de ellas resposaban cuatro pizarras para tiza.

Nuestra querida Maribel, haciendo su aparición como de costumbre, caminó hacia el centro con su micrófono en pata y se permitió unos minutos para rememorar la mañana antes de dar paso a las explicaciones.

—¡Bueno, bueno, ya estamos aquí! Han sido varias horas de esfuerzo pero espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como nosotros. Pensad que ha sido nuestro gran honor disfrutar con vosotros de toda la participación que ha tenido lugar este año. Y si me lo preguntáis, creo que ha valido la pena. ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? —Dirigió el micrófono hacia el público y todos respondieron con un "¡Síiiiiii!" bien largo y entusiasta. —¡Así me gusta! ¿Y os ha gustado lo que os hemos preparado para el almuerzo? —La gran afirmación se repitió y la coneja sonrió con sus limpios dientes. —¡Muy bien, porque no podéis enfrentaros a la siguiente prueba con el estómago vacío! —Caminó un poco hacia atrás y levantó su pata libre para identificar el escenario mientras hablaba. —Bien, como ya sabéis, en esta ocasión os pondremos a prueba sobre lo bien que conocéis a los miembros de vuestro equipo. Se realizarán fases de cuatro grupos en las que cada miembro irá saliendo por turnos de cinco preguntas que deberá responder a espaldas de sus compañeros, lo que culminará en un total de veinte preguntas al final de la prueba. Los equipos deberán adivinar las respuestas y confirmarlas a nuestra querida Mina, quien se encargará de otorgar los turnos. ¡Un aplauso para ella!

Dicho y hecho, todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la recién llegada, una vaca bastante pechugona pero bien vestida que llevaba consigo un fajo de tarjetas.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. —Respondió, inclinándose en una teatral reverencia y aceptando el micrófono que le alargaba Maribel. —Antes de empezar, os comento cómo se distribuirán los puntos. —Carraspeó una vez. —Como ha dicho mi compañera, el concurso constará de veinte preguntas al azar en total. Cada acierto devendrá un punto positivo en el marcador de vuestro equipo y deberéis escoger a un protavoz que se encargará de comunicar las conclusiones del grupo hasta que le toque salir a responder, donde otro portavoz tomará su puesto. En caso de no acertar, no se añadirán ni se restarán puntos a la suma. Al final de la prueba, los equipos se llevarán cuantos puntos muestre su marcador, incluso en caso de empate, para dar también una oportunidad a los grupos más rezagados, ya que ésta es la última que tienen para pasar a la final. —Le devolvió entonces el micrófono a Maribel para tomar posiciones frente al atril y ésta se encargó de los últimos detalles.

—Llamaré a los cuatro primeros grupos según el marcador oficial. Id tomando posiciones tras las mesas en el orden en que os llame. —Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y comenzó a nombrarlos. —En primer lugar, los Coliblancos. Segundo, Lanahorias. Tercero, Jumpy Geeks. Y cuarto, los Arándanos.

—Recordad. —Les dijo Judy a los demás. —Pase lo que pase, nos divertiremos juntos.

—Y si ganamos, aún mejor. —Añadió Karin, subiendo las escaleritas.

Una vez en su sitio, Eric la saludó con la pata desde su asiento y ella le devolvió el gesto tímidamente, sintiéndose afortunada de no tenerlo justo delante para que su rubor pasara desapercibido.

—¿Todos listos? —Preguntó Mina, posando las tarjetas en el atril. —Bien, ¿quién será el portavoz de cada equipo?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

—Yo creo que deberías serlo tú, hermanita. —Musitó Karin. —Se te da bien liderar.

—Pues yo creo que lo mejor será que lo haga Nick. —Respondió ella, mirando al zorro. —Acabaremos saliendo todos pero quiero que los demás vean la confianza que nos tenemos. Y creo que tú eres el candidato perfecto.

—Si tú lo dices… —Murmuró él.

—¿Todo el mundo de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Contestaron Gideon y la pequeña.

—Bien. —Judy alzó la voz para dirigirse a la presentadora mientras levantaba la pata de Nick como prueba. —El nuestro será él.

—Yo seré el de mi equipo. —Se apuntó Eric, alzando levemente la mano.

"Es que es tan responsable…" Pensó Karin, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡El nuestro es Carl! —Anunció el equipo de los Coliblancos, cuyos miembros conejudos tenían, efectivamente, las colas blancas.

—¿Y el último? —Preguntó Mina a los Lanahorias.

Se estuvieron unos segundos más para terminar de decidir y al final salió una de las ovejas de lana gris.

—Yo; me llamo Gina.

—Entendido. —La vaca anotó los nombres en una tabla y centró de nuevo su atención en los concursantes. —El portavoz será el último en salir, así que ya podéis elegir al primero para que tome asiento. —Señaló las sillas. —Las respuestas a las preguntas se escribirán sobre las pizarras que tenéis a vuestra disposición, pero debo advertiros que no podéis enseñarlas a nadie, ni siquiera al vecino. Ah —añadió —, y por supuesto no se permite comunicarse con los compañeros a base de gestos o códigos; eso se considerará trampa y, por lo tanto, descalificación. —Tosió una vez. —Y para asegurarnos de que eso no sucede, a cada uno se le asignará también un vigilante. —En cuanto lo dijo, cuatro conejos aparecieron en la escalera y subieron para tomar posición al lado derecho de cada silla. —Bien, ¿quién sale primero?

—Ya voy yo. —Les indicó Judy a los demás.

—¿E-estás segura? —Le preguntó Gideon.

—Sí, lo prefiero.

—De acuerdo za… Judy. —Nick se mordió la lengua al recordar que Gideon estaba delante. —A por todas.

—Buena suerte, chicos. —Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Nuestra conejita se alejó de la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla que llevaba su número tras recoger la pizarra en sus patas. Los demás ya estaban también en sus posiciones.

—Una última cosa antes de comenzar. —Indicó Mina. —Para evitar que ésto se alargue, el tiempo máximo de respuesta constará de un minuto controlado por cronómetro. —Señaló una pantallita que había en una punta de la tarima donde se podían observar cuatro relojes digitales con el número de cada mesa. —Eso significa que, después de que yo haya terminado la pregunta, los equipos deberéis llegar a una conclusión antes de que finalice ese minuto o no os quedará más remedio que dar una respuesta al azar. En cuanto la sepáis, debéis apretar vuestro pulsador para que vuestro cronómetro se pause. Los vigilantes se asegurarán de que nadie pueda cambiar de opinión una vez realizada dicha acción. ¿Queda clarito ese detalle?

Todos asintieron y la presentadora se dio por satisfecha.

—Bien, empecemos entonces. —Atrapó una tarjeta. —La primera pregunta es muy sencilla: ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Título e intérprete.

Judy y los otros tres concursantes comenzaron a escribir con rapidez en las pizarras mientras los demás comentaban las posibles respuestas entre ellos. En este caso, fue bastante fácil. Nick apretó el pulsador en cuestión de segundos tras haber confirmado sus sospechas con el resto.

Los otros equipos no tardaron demasiado en detener sus cronómetros.

—Habéis sido rápidos. —La glamurosa vaca se ajustó las gafas para ver de lejos. —Bien, veamos si habéis acertado. Equipo 1, dadme vuestra respuesta.

—"When can I paw you again", de Owl village. —Respondió Carl, el los Coliblancos.

—¿Y la verdadera respuesta?

El compañero giró la pizarra para mostrarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Efectivamente, era la buena.

—Bien, Coliblancos, un punto para vuestro marcador.

Tras sus gestos de satisfactória victória, Mina pasó al segundo grupo.

—Lanahorias, ¿qué me decís?

Aunque no lo tenían del todo claro, Gina se arriesgó a contestar.

—Em… creemos que es "Call me Magpie", de Carly Rat Jackalsen.

—Vamos a ver…

La oveja del segundo equipo giró la pizarra con una mueca de disgusto en su lanudo rostro.

La respuesta correcta era "True love" de Pink Panther.

—Mala suerte, chicos. —La presentadora negó con la cabeza. —Pasemos al siguiente. Equipo Jumpy Geeks.

Eric sonrió divertido.

—Bien, creemos que a Steven le encantan los Mouse 5, así que votamos por "Moves like Jaguar".

Mina le devolvió la sonrisa al verlo tan convencido.

—Veremos si Steven está de acuerdo. ¿Muchacho?

El conejo mostró su pizarra todo orgulloso, con una mirada risueña bajo las gafas. No cabía duda de que sus compañeros lo conocían bien.

—Punto para los Jumpy Geeks. —Anunció Mina, mientras la campanilla del marcador sonaba.

—Y por último, los Arándanos. ¿Qué habéis decidido, chicos?

Nick se lamió los labios una vez antes de responder.

—"Try Everything", de Gazelle.

Judy enseñó su inmaculada escritura en tiza y los Arándanos recibieron también su primer punto en el marcador.

—Bien, jóvenes —prosiguió Mina —, podéis borrar las pizarras. Pasamos a la segunda pregunta. —Esperó unos segundos mientras usaba otra tarjeta. —¿Qué adjetivo usarías para describir al portavoz de tu equipo?

Judy levantó las orejas algo sorprendida y miró a Nick sin poder evitarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada un segundo, encogiéndose de hombros y cortó el contacto cuando percibió que el vigilante los escrutaba.

Nuestra conejita lo meditó un instante. Un adjetivo para Nick… volvió a mirarlo de reojo sin estar muy segura. Últimamente habían sucedido tantas cosas que se le ocurrían miles de adjetivos… y aunque uno en particular se le estaba repitiendo en mente, tuvo que apartarlo para poder concentrarse. No era momento para sonsacar lo "atractivo" de su compañero o la manipulación a la que se había sometido su mente tras el suceso de la noche anterior. Además, Nick podía ser muchas cosas, pero…

De repente, lo supo. Había un adjetivo que había usado siempre para él y que ya era como un código entre ambos. Sonrió para sus adentros y anotó la palabra en la pizarra con determinación.

Éste la vio escribir y supo cuál era. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mejor palabra para describir a un zorro que "astuto"?

Y no se equivocó. Cuando hubo que responder, tras los acertados adjetivos "rápido", "lista" y "sabelotodo", Judy añadió un nuevo punto al marcador, recordando todavía las innumerables ocasiones en que se había dirigido al pelirrojo por su astucia y creatividad.

—Tercera pregunta. —La presentadora leyó la siguiente tarjeta. —¿Cuál sería tu trabajo ideal?

No hizo falta ni pensar. Tanto Gideon como Karin lo tuvieron claro desde el principio. Sólo les hizo falta mirar a Nick para que éste pulsara de nuevo la luz roja. Los demás tardaron un poco más, pero a duras penas llegaron al medio minuto.

—¿Tenemos respuestas? —Mina centró su atención en las sillas. —A ver esas pizarras. ¿Equipo uno?

—Atleta olímpico.

—¡Bingo! —La vaca muñó. —Muuuuy bien. ¿Equipo dos?

—Abogada. —Respondió Gina, refiriéndose a su compañera ovejuda.

—Otra respuesta correcta. —Anunció la presentadora al comprobar la pizarra. —Equipo tres, veamos.

Eric miró una vez a sus camaradas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, y se lanzó a contestar.

—Ingeniero.

—¿Oh? —Ella se sorprendió. —Pisáis fuerte, ¿eh? Veamos qué dice Steven… —El conejo dejó escapar un suspiro cuando les enseñó la palabra escrita en tiza. —Físico nuclear. Oooh, lo siento. Más suerte en la próxima pregunta.

Eric dejó caer el puño cerrado en la mesa sin hacer demasiado ruido pero sin esconder su frustración.

—Equipo cuatro, ¿cómo lo véis?

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de nuestro querido vulpino.

—Su trabajo ideal es el que tiene: agente de policía.

Judy dejó escapar una risita y les mostró todas las letras con gozo en la mirada.

—Diana. —Mina miró a la coneja y sonrió también. —Así que agente de policía… bueno, espero que después del concurso salgamos todos ilesos.

Los concursantes le rieron la gracia, colaborando con el buen ambiente, y las preguntas prosiguieron.

—Ahora, chicos, ¿qué es lo que más detestáis?

Los apuntadores lo tuvieron muy claro desde el principio, al contrario que sus compañeros.

—Creo que son las cebollas. —Musitó Karin, proponiendo sus suposiciones. —Recuerdo que no las soportaba cuando vivía en casa…

—Pero… —Gideon se llevó una pata al mentón —co… conociéndola… creo que se molestaría más p-por algo que la molestara, ¿no?

Nick lo meditó un instante. Sí, era cierto que Judy tenía facilidad para sentirse atacada en el pundonor. Sin duda, lo que más detestaba no se trataba de comida. Más bien tenía que ser algo que la hiciera enfadar… Rememorando viejos tiempos, optó por una posibilidad sobre seguro.

—Creo que lo que más le molesta es que le tomen el pelo.

—¿Quieres decir? —Karin no las tenía todas. —El otro día la vi apartar los trozos de cebolla que había en la ensalada…

—C-creo que estoy de acuerdo con él. —Indicó el pastelero. —U-una cosa es que no le guste l-la cebolla… pero de ahí a detestarla…

—Mh… puede que tengas razón.

—Entonces diremos eso. —Concluyó nuestro árbitro-policía.

—¡Diez segundos! —Anunció la presentadora, recordándole a los portavoces que debían pulsar el botón.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo, recomenzaron los turnos.

Las respuestas variaron con aciertos y errores entre tipos de comida, como los tomates o el tofu, y excentricidades como las incógnitas imposibles de una operación matemática. Sin embargo, la elección de Judy no fue la esperada. Aunque era cierto que detestaba que la engañaran o la tomaran por tonta, lo que actualmente le sacaba de quicio era el racismo. Tendrían que haberlo pensado, pero los chicos se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Lástima. —La cornuda locutora los azuzó un poco. —Y pensar que ibais tan bien. Bueno, los Coliblancos van en cabeza de momento. —Atrapó una nueva tarjeta mientras éstos se felicitaban por el trabajo bien hecho, dejando a Nick y a los demás con un amargo sabor de boca. —Sigamos con la quinta y última pregunta de la tanda. ¿Qué harías en esta situación?: Tu mejor amigo o amiga es atacado o atacada por un zo… —cuando reparó en la palabra escrita, Mina se corrigió —em… por un acosador… y no hay nadie más alrededor. ¡Empieza la cuenta atrás!

A Nick no se le escapó el detalle y le agradeció mentalmente a la presentadora sus buenas intenciones. Ahora que el objetivo de Judy se estaba cumpliendo, incluso otros animales se estaban sumando a la causa de solidaridad con su especie y eso ya era motivo de celebración.

—¿Tú qué crees? —La voz de Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

—Bueno…

—J-judy se lanzaría a ayudarlo. —Resolvió Gideon, recordando un determinado momento en los confines de su infancia. —Lo haría por cualquiera. S-siempre ha sido… muy valiente. —Sus orejas se agacharon y Karin le puso una patita en el antebrazo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Luego miró a su pelirrojo favorito. —¿Sr. portavoz, qué opinas tú?

Nick sonrió. La verdad, pensaba lo mismo que ellos. Judy tenía un sentido de la justícia muy marcado y sólo necesitaba recordar todas las veces en que se habían puesto en apuros juntos. Aunque ella no lo supusiera, esa pregunta llevaba sus nombres.

Detuvo el pulsador y esperó a que los otros equipos llegaran a sus propias conclusiones, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Hubo un acierto por parte de los Coliblancos y otro de los Jumpy Geekds, pero estaba claro que no era el día de los Lanahorias.

Judy supo sin lugar a dudas que los chicos acertarían. Incluso le pareció gracioso cuando Nick dijo que se lanzaría a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara aunque sucediera en el centro de un volcán en erupción.

Mina dejó escapar una risita disimulada y comprobó la pizarra de los Arándanos con otro muñido.

—Muuuuuy bien. ¡Punto para los Arándanos y cambio de turno! —Mientras los cuatro participantes regresaban hacia sus grupos para felicitar a sus compañeros, la vaca hizo un recuento general de la primera parte. —Veamos, los Coliblancos siguen en cabeza con cinco puntos, seguidos de los Jumpy Geeks y los Arándanos con cuatro cada uno. Por último, los Lanahorias con dos puntitos. Espero que os pongáis las pilas. —Preparó el siguiente montoncito de tarjetas. —Bueno, que vayan saliendo los siguientes representantes.

Judy tuvo apenas un minutito para felicitar a su magnífico equipo y, ya de paso, reprocharlos por haber fallado una de las preguntas más obvias, y más aún con la lucha que se traían entre patas.

Cuando Mina volvió a llamar a los representantes, decidieron cederle el asiento a Gideon. Éste tomó posiciones junto a los demás y comenzó la segunda ronda.

—Ahora que ya sabéis como funciona —comentó la presentadora antes de proseguir —, démosle un poco más de emoción, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió para sus adentros cuando los dieciséis pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. —A partir de ahora, el tiempo cuenta mucho más. Aquellos que sean los primeros en pulsar, ganarán además 0.25 décimas de punto si aciertan la respuesta. Al final de la prueba, todas ellas se añadirán a los puntos del marcador. ¿Os parece bien? —Como única réplica, los portavoces colocaron las manos sobre los pulsadores y ella dejó escapar una carcajada. —Bien, cuidado no se os escape la pata antes de tiempo o perdéis el punto. Vamos allá.

Cabe mencionar que, en éste caso, Nick andaba bastante perdido, así que les otorgó carta blanca a Karin y a Judy.

La primera pregunta fue también sencilla.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

E igual de sencilla la respuesta.

—Azul.

—¡Correcto! ¡Y tiempo récord para los Arándanos! ¡Seguimos!

Los pulsadores fueron orquestando el ambiente a golpe de pata en las preguntas que siguieron: ¿Una afición? ¿Dulce o salado? ¿Qué instrumento de música te gustaría saber tocar…?

Gideon escribía tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus dedos y los chicos intentaban llegar a un acuerdo a marchas forzadas. Pulsador, pulsador, pulsador… Al final, las décimas de más se repartieron bastante entre todos los participantes.

Cuando llegaron a la última pregunta de la tanda, los marcadores estaban bastante reñidos. Por un lado, los Coliblancos habían empatado con los Jumpy Geeks en un total de ocho puntos. Por otro, los Lanahorias se habían esforzado un poco más y estaban a dos saltitos de nuestros queridos Arándanos, que ya habían alcanzado los siete.

Y la pregunta estrella cayó como una bomba sobre Gideon.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo?

Puede que fuera casualidad o simplemente la pequeña conexión que ambos tenían con cierto tema, pero el caso es que éste y Nick se miraron casi al instante. Si bien habían dejado las cosas claras, el pastelero no podía negar que parte de él aún deseaba una oportunidad con Judy. Sin embargo, le bastó el fugaz atisbo en las pupilas esmeralda de su supuesto rival para saber que no podía dar esa respuesta. Aunque les costara un punto, no podía decir la verdad. Y, de todas formas, tampoco es como si tuviera el valor de soltarlo así como así, enfrente de ella y de todos los espectadores.

Pensó en otro deseo más acorde con la situación y lo escribió en la pizarra mientras el equipo intentaba adivinar su parte. O, mejor dicho, mientras las chicas exponían sus teorías.

—¡Tiempo! —Gritó Mina, dando paso a un nuevo sorteo por puntos.

Los Coliblancos fallaron esta vez, incluso habiendo pulsado los primeros, por lo que no obtuvieron ninguno. Los Lanahorias acertaron oportunamente, al igual que el equipo de Eric, y cuando les tocó a los Arándanos, Nick no las tenía todas con el veredicto que habían elegido, aunque estaba seguro de que Gideon se habría abstenido de mencionar algo que pudiera traer consecuencias y chismorreos.

—Ampliar la pastelería de su família. —Resumió finalmente.

El susodicho había anotado la estricta frase "crear una franquicia pastelera", y aunque los chicos habían acertado a medias, no fue suficiente para anotarse otro tanto.

En tal caso, no había nada más que añadir.

—Se acabó lo que se daba, muchachos... Pasemos al tercer representante.


	24. Capítulo 24: Zanahorias

**Recordatorio:** He añadido el "tablero de anuncios" en mi perfil para manteneros al día sobre el avance de cada capítulo y actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos.

Respondiendo a alguien que preguntó cuándo acabará la competición, os recuerdo que queda la cuarta, que termina hoy, y entonces ya vendrá la última prueba. No sé si podré hacerla en uno porque hay varias cosas en el tintero, pero no quedan muchos capítulos sobre la competición, tranquilos. :)

Por cierto… me váis a perdonar, pero hoy no tengo banda sonora. A duras penas he logrado terminar el capítulo a tiempo, así que si os parece bien, podéis leerlo tal cual o utilizar melodías que he ido listando en los últimos capítulos. Si en algún momento puedo, las añadiré.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia! Espero que el de hoy os guste. ;) El siguiente será incluso mejor *sonrisa malvada* ¡Y gracias a todos los subscriptores nuevos y antiguos! Hacéis que esto valga la pena.

¡Que tengáis una feliz semana!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Zanahorias.**

Gideon dejó la pizarra y caminó hacia su equipo con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, animado enseguida por su amor platónico, quien le pidió además disculpas por el reciente fallo. Él le restó importancia, más pendiente por el mudo entendimiento con el otro vulpino en cuestión.

Karin se limitó a una rápida palmadita en su brazo y salió al encuentro de la silla. Atrapó la pizarra y se plantó encima de un saltito, esperando a que los otros tres concursantes tomaran también posiciones. En todo caso, no pudo evitar deleitarse con el sonriente y confiado rostro de Eric, ya que lo tenía de frente. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y ella escondió la cabecita tras la pizarra para disimular. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que compitieran en la misma prueba, pero odiaba ser incapaz de controlarse cada vez que sus azules ojazos la reconocían. Sin embargo, lo que Karin no sabía era que el jovencito albergaba ciertas sospechas respecto a su comportamiento.

Aceptémoslo, Eric no tenía un pelo de tonto, y aunque el amor no fuera su prioridad, sabía diferenciar entre una chica tímida y una que sólo se ponía nerviosa frente a él. Habría podido pensar que se sentía intimidada por él pero, en vista de sus sonrojadas mejillas, era obvio que no se trataba de miedo. En parte, le divertía pensar que Karin pudiera estar interesada en él, pues había otros que le iban detrás a ella, e incluso más guapos que un cerebrito con gafas. No obstante, su particular energía y determinación eran motivo de admiración para él. Y es que la había estado observando de lejos en las primeras etapas de la competición.

Sonrió para sus adentros y se propuso encontrar algo de tiempo durante lo que quedaba de curso para entablar algo más de amistad. Aunque ella no se lo pidiera, sabía que iba algo floja en matemáticas, así que tal vez sería una buena excusa para echarle una pata y, al mismo tiempo, descubrir si su propia curiosidad estaba o no justificada.

Mina se aseguró de que todo el mundo estuviera en posición y dio por iniciado un nuevo interrogatorio.

—¿Equipos en sus marcas? Tanda tres, empecemos. —Utilizó el paquetito de tarjetas correspondiente. —¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

—Rábanos… —murmuró Judy.

—¿Rábanos? —Nick arrugó la nariz. —¿De verdad?

—¡No! —Ella se apresuró a negarlo. —Era una expresión. Es que…

—No tienes ni idea. —Completó él, haciéndola bajar las orejas. —Pues ella sí se fijó en que no te gustaban las cebollas.

—E-e-el tiempo… —Advirtió Gideon.

—Pensemos. —Judy intentó recordar todos esos días que habían pasado comiendo en familia pero sólo le venían a la memoria momentos en los que la niña suplicaba espacio en el plato en vez de contentarse con la cantidad obligatoria que Bonny le imponía. —Hum… mi hermana no es de comer mucho...

—¿A-algo dulce, tal vez?

Nick sonrió con sorna ante la propuesta de Gideon, pensando de repente en el gafitas del equipo opuesto, pero descartó la opción, como era evidente. —Es una posibilidad… —De repente, se acordó de un detalle. —Oye, cuando vino a verte a la ciudad… ¿dónde fuisteis a comer?

—¿Eh?

—¡Diez segundos! —Anunció Mina.

Judy hizo memoria rápidamente del pequeño buffet de ensaladas y, afortunadamente, recordó con detalle su plato. Aunque la ensalada en sí no tuviera otro nombre, los enumeró frente a los chicos para que Nick pudiera finalmente pulsar el botón.

—¡Ensalada de lechuga, maíz, zanahoria, remolacha, pipas y mayonesa!

—Oído cocina. —El zorro aplastó el pulsador a apenas dos segundos del límite. Si bien no ganarían las décimas bonus, al menos intentarían hacerse con la onceava pregunta del concurso.

Hubo respuestas de todo tipo, pasando por dulcísimos placeres como la tarta tatin hasta las fibrosas hojas de alcachofa en salsa. De previos aciertos, sólo hubo uno para sorpresa de los interesados, el de los Lanahorias. En cuanto a nuestro equipo, Karin se limitó a la palabra "ensalada", por lo que en éste caso se aceptaba.

Las siguientes preguntas reanudaron el torbellino de intentos por escalar posiciones. Los pulsadores volaban, sonando aquí y allá, apurando al máximo las posibilidades, y más teniendo en cuenta la ridícula sencillez de esta tanda: ¿Sabor de helado favorito? ¿Un libro que te interese? ¿Una manía...? ¡Pip! ¡Pip! ¡Piiiip!

Las respuestas casi volaban por el aire. ¡Fresa! ¡Vainilla! ¡Hierba primaveral! ¡Orgullo y dientes! ¡El código Davuitre! ¡Morderse las uñas! ¡Comerse los…!

Más de uno salió perjudicado con esa última. Sin embargo, las puntuaciones se alzaron como la espuma con gran mayoría de aciertos.

De nuevo en la última pregunta, los Jumpy Geeks iban en cabeza con la suculenta suma de doce puntos, aunque el resto no se habían quedado muy atrás. Curiosamente, los tres equipos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, con diez aciertos cada uno.

—¡Atentos todos! —Advirtió la presentadora antes de centrarse en la última tarjeta del montón. —Nombre o mote de alguien a quien admires mucho.

Karin dirigió los ojos hacia Eric inconscientemente y desvió la mirada cuando se percató de su error, rezando para que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. No obstante, su hermana sí lo hizo. De hecho, Judy ya se lo temía, pero también sabía que la pequeña no revelaría sus sentimientos delante del chico que le gustaba, así pues, se reducían las opciones.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar el interés del vigilante, buscó los ojitos de su avergonzada hermana y, de alguna manera, supo lo que debía decir. Era interesante darse cuenta de que casi había aprendido más de ella en su visita a Zootrópolis que durante los días que habían pasado en família.

Comunicó su conclusión a Nick y éste aceptó la propuesta, haciéndose con las décimas extra para el marcador.

Resonaron nombres célebres como Gazelle o la Madre Siamesa, pero los modelos parentales también hicieron acto de presencia. Cuando el zorro mencionó el mismísimo nombre de Judy Hopps, Karin suspiró de alivio al saber que su hermana había comprendido perfectamente la situación.

Mina mostró su admiración por la relación que guardaban ambas conejitas y se preparó para la última tanda.

—Bien, amigos míos, ha llegado el momento esperado. —Anunció. —La última oportunidad le corresponde a los portavoces. Elegid al que os substituirá y acercáos a la silla.

—Te toca. —Judy le dio una palmadita en el antebrazo y Nick asintió.

—Te dejo a cargo.

—Como no. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el zorro avanzó, chocándole la pata a Karin cuando pasó por su lado.

—¡A por todas, Nicky! —Como única respuesta, él levantó el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

La vaca mantuvo el porte hasta que los tuvo a todos bien colocados y listos.

—Bien, ésta última ronda es muy importante, muchachos. Las décimas aumentan a 0.5 para el pulsador más rápido. ¿Estáis listos?

La ovación se hizo notar, sumada al murmullo del público, que hasta ahora había permanecido más mudo que una almeja. Entre los cotilleos se escapaban apuestas por saber qué equipo se llevaría más puntos y, por lo visto, los favoritos eran los Jumpy Geeks y los Arándanos.

—He aquí la décimo-quinta pregunta. —Avisó la presentadora. —¿Qué objeto te llevarías a una isla desierta?

El tema sonsacó sonrisas a varios participantes. Era la típica pregunta práctica y nuestro zorro era un experto en supervivencia. Su respuesta estaba clara. Tan sólo esperaba que los demás pensaran lo mismo, porque ya habían detenido su cronómetro. Sin embargo, no tan rápido como sus vecinos.

—Respuestas, quiero respuestas. —Dijo Mina, marcando el final de la espera. —¿Equipo uno?

—Crema solar. —Dichas palabras lograron que la mitad del público se carcajeara, pero fue un acierto para los Coliblancos, ya que Carl se tomaba muy en serio el cuidado de su piel. No sin razón quería ser modelo.

—Equipo dos. —Prosiguió la locutora. —¿Qué tenemos?

—Bidón de agua dulce.

Mina sintió ganas de tomarles un poco el pelo.

—Sois conscientes que en una isla puede haber ríos de agua dulce, ¿verdad?

Los Lanahorias sonrieron encogiéndose de hombros y esperando que Gina coincidiera con ellos. Lamentablemente, no tuvieron dicha suerte. La ovejita decidió que lo más práctico sería una tienda de campaña.

En cuanto al tercer equipo, Eric optó por algo tremendamente útil, algo que sus compañeros supieron adivinar.

—Una navaja multiusos.

Fue singular la reacción de Nick, que levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y a Judy no le pasó por alto. Aunque los Arándanos habían decidido el mismo objeto por unanimidad, la palabra derivó en una curiosa coincidencia cuando resultó ser correcta.

—¡Punto y punto! —La presentadora no pudo más que reír ante la situación. —Dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual. ¡Bien hecho, muchachos! Veamos qué tal se os da la siguiente pregunta. —Y tomó la tarjeta en cuestión. —¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

No hace falta decir que la pregunta atacó a Nick en el pundonor. ¿En serio? No tenía precisamente una flor preferida, pero sí conocía una que le había amargado la existencia en la segunda prueba. Su expresión de circunstancias fue suficiente para que Karin y Judy comprendieran la situación.

—Va a elegir el Aullador nocturno. —Murmuró la mayor.

—Lo lleva escrito en la cara. —Secundó la niña.

Sin contar necesariamente con la aprobación de Gideon, que tampoco añadió nada más, y tras un asentimiento de cabeza, Judy apretó el pulsador, ganando de nuevo la oportunidad de obtener las décimas.

Nick se mantuvo tranquilo, sabiendo que su respuesta era más que evidente.

—Muuuuuuy bien, chavales, tengo que comprar perfume —bromeó Mina —, así que a ver qué opciones me proponéis. ¿Equipo uno?

—Narciso. —Respondió el representante.

—Veamos esa pizarra… ¡correcto! ¡Punto para los Coliblancos! ¿Equipo dos…?

—Votamos por la margarita. —Anunció la segunda protavoz.

Gina mostró su pizarra con una aliviada sonrisa, sumando otro punto para su equipo.

—Un clásico. —La vaca asintió con la cabeza. —Bien, equipo tres, ¿cuál es vuestra respuesta?

Si bien los chicos eran inteligentes, cabe mencionar que la botánica no entraba dentro de sus intereses; y aunque Eric habría podido hacer lo mismo que Nick, al final había escogido la violeta, una flor que le gustaba mucho a su madre. Por desgracia, su elección no había concordado con la de sus compañeros, que habían optado por la clásica rosa.

En cuanto a Nick, fue tal y como suponía.

—Elegimos el aullador nocturno. —Anunció Judy, seguida de un aplauso mental por parte del zorro y de las felicitaciones de la locutora.

—¡Bingo! Bueno, apretáos los cinturones que ya sólo quedan tres preguntas. —Hasta ella comenzaba a emocionarse. —Allá va: ¿Qué es lo que más te horroriza?

No era una pregunta fácil. Ni mucho menos, pero… Nick sabía perfectamente lo que más le aterrorizaba, ya desde pequeño, y era el no ser aceptado. No importa si se trataba de un trauma por lo sucedido en los Scouts o el simple hecho de que la sociedad lo criticara como víctima de los perjuicios establecidos. Ese había sido siempre su gran problema… hasta que Judy había aparecido en su vida.

Suponiendo que los otros grupos acertaran en sus opciones, los Arándanos sólo se llevaban un punto de diferencia con los Jumpy Geeks. De hecho, si añadía las décimas extra mentalmente, seguían al mismo nivel de diferencia. ¿Valía la pena ser sincero con la respuesta?

Su vigilante lo tenía en el punto de mira, así que no valía la pena intentar encontrar la solución en los ojos de Judy, aunque ella misma ya se había dado cuenta del problema. No obstante, desde otro punto de vista, ésto también podría aportar un efecto positivo a su lucha contra la marginación de los zorros. ¿Apelar a la compasión? Era una opción. ¿Realmente tenía tanto que perder o… quizás había pasado por alto lo que podía ganar?

Inspiró profundamente antes de escribir y tomó la decisión de ser sincero por una vez. Total, después de su anterior fracaso, su sentido del ridículo había perdido fuerza.

Judy lo vio tan decidido que no estubo segura de cómo interpretarlo. ¿Habría decidido decir la verdad o había encontrado un substituto? En todo caso, no podía inventarse cualquier cosa, ya que perderían el punto tontamente…

Miró fugazmente los marcadores y comprobó que la diferencia con los Jumpy Geeks era mínima. Puede que su dignidad valiera más que un simple punto. Al fin y al cabo, la competición no era tampoco el fin del mundo.

Karin y Gideon la miraban expectantes, pues ninguno de ellos tenía una réplica con la que probar suerte.

Nuestra policía suspiró con cierto cansancio cuando Mina anunció que quedaban diez segundos y apretó el pulsador, todavía decidiendo si debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa o no.

Las respuestas fueron bastante clásicas en general.

Las alturas eran el terror de Carl y los Coliblancos. En cuanto a los Lanahorias, Gina tenía pavor a la oscuridad. Interesantemente para Karin, su amado temía a los escorpiones. Y en lo referente a Nick… Judy lo resumió en cinco palabras "ser marginado por la sociedad".

Aunque dicha respuesta conmovió a muchos de los presentes, la escrita en la pizarra de nuestro pelirrojo desgarró más de un corazón: "no ser aceptado por ser zorro".

Hubo un pequeño silencio de gran impacto emocional que logró llamar la atención del público.

Judy se quedó parada al reconocer en su verde mirada los indicios de la valentía. Puede que Nick no quisiera demostrar siempre lo que sentía… pero había cambiado mucho desde que lo conocía; aunque hasta entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta. Y puede que fuera ese pequeño detalle el que le estuviera dando ganas de ir hasta él y abrazarlo para asegurarle que nunca lo dejaría solo mientras compartieran la amistad que los unía.

Encogió los dedos de las patas traseras para no dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento y atrapó la manita de Karin para apretarla fuerte.

Nick le devolvió una débil sonrisa y posó la pizarra en su regazo.

Mina tuvo que romper el incómodo silencio por el bien de todos y suavizar el momento como si formara parte del espectáculo.

—Esta es posiblemente la mejor lección de moral que aprenderemos hoy. —Musitó. —Y visto lo visto... creo que podemos dar por válida la concordancia entre ambas respuestas, así que vamos a subir otro punto al marcador de los Arándanos. —Carraspeó mientras ordenaba las dos tarjetas restantes, y retomó las riendas del concurso. —Bien, borremos las pizarras. Nueva y penúltima pregunta: En contraste con la anterior, ¿qué te hace soñar?

Otra trampa, pero Nick ya estaba curado de espanto. Sin embargo, y aunque no fuera su intención, sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre Judy.

No hacían falta más palabras ni descripciones. De alguna manera, su mundo giraba en torno a ella y, aunque años atrás habría aludido al dinero, a lugares exóticos o a la fama, su nueva vida había cambiado también sus prioridades. De hecho, cuando había abandonado el hogar en busca de su destino, había renunciado también a sus intenciones de formar una família en un futuro, creyendo que sería mejor vivir solo que tener que mantener a una hembra e hijos. A pesar de haber tenido una família honrada que siempre había intentado darle lo mejor dentro de sus posibilidades económicas, no quería pasar por las mismas penurias que sus padres.

Sin embargo… esa mentalidad se había derrumbado durante los últimos días. Aquellos ojos violeta le despertaban la imaginación de tal forma que a veces no sabía distinguir la realidad de la ficción. ¿Soñar? Judy conseguía mucho más que eso. Conseguía que tuviera ganas de comerse el mundo, de demostrarle a todos de lo que era capaz, de ser mejor en todos los sentidos y… sobretodo, de vivir. Quería estar con ella. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocer lo que era la felicidad y no encontraba nada ni nadie que pudiera compararse a ese deseo.

—¡Diez segundos!

De nuevo, el límite apremiante le recordó a nuestro zorro que, precisamente, se había dejado llevar demasiado por la fantasía.

Escribió la palabra casi sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

En cuanto a nuestra policía, lo había tenido bastante difícil para deducir una respuesta. Gideon no podía ayudarla y Karin estaba más pendiente de Vegginy que del concurso en sí.

Echando a un lado el insólito momento que había tenido lugar instantes atrás, se concentró en lo que sabía de Nick. Siempre había sido creativo y seguro de sí mismo, pero su gusto por el reconocimiento y la independencia era innato. Antes de convertirse en policía, estaba segura que su mayor sueño habría sido el de sentirse útil en la sociedad, hacer algo que lo hiciera destacar entre los demás. Ahora que había conseguido hacerse un hueco en el respetado distrito de policía, puede que sus objetivos se hubieran rediseñado…

¿Qué era lo que Nick querría más que nada? ¿Cuál era su mayor deseo…?

Sin mucho tiempo restante, aceptó la única réplica posible que creía conocer y pulsó el gran botón rojo cuando las décimas ya estaban adjudicadas.

—Contadme algo bonito.

Mina sonrió al primer grupo, que optó por algo clásico: viajar por el mundo. Fue un acierto que les otorgó además el bonus.

En cuanto a los Lanahorias, Gina siempre había tenido la intención de levantar una granja con productos completamente biológicos, ya que odiaba la industrialización que comenzaba a ganar terreno en las áreas más cercanas a la gran ciudad. Ese era su proyecto y también fue un acierto.

En tercer lugar, pero no menos importante, la esperanza de Eric de convertirse en un gran físico-matemático les concedió a los Jumpy Geeks otro escalón en el marcador.

Y finalmente...

—La esperanza de un futuro próspero para él y los que le rodean. —Poético y altruista. Aunque no fuera cierto al cien por cien, Judy sabía que su narigudo pelirrojo había perdido mucho egoísmo por el camino y ahora veía las cosas diferentes.

Sin embargo, su respuesta dejó a todos con un palmo de narices. Aunque le costó sus segundos girar la pizarra, la palabra "zanahorias" no entraba dentro de las expectativas ajenas. Casi nadie lo entendió, pero Karin y Judy captaron el mensaje, con gran estupefacción por parte de la mayor, que no supo cómo interpretarlo. ¿Acaso… Nick le tenía más estima de lo que ella creía? Éste agachó las orejas sin poder mantener la mirada de su compañera. Tenía suerte de que su piel disimulara la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—No lo habría imaginado nunca. —Mina se había quedado con el significado literal, por lo que enseguida le restó importancia. —Bueno, equipos, hemos llegado a la última pregunta, y es la siguiente: ¿A quién confiarías tu vida en una situación de peligro?

Ésta era muy obvia y casi indefensa. Estaba muy claro a quién le confiaría la vida y podía decir su nombre sin tapujos pero, tras la reciente experiencia, sus dedos tenías dificultad para escribir las letras. No sabía por qué había bajado la guardia en la penúltima pregunta. No lo sabía y temía en lo que sucedería cuando regresara junto a su equipo.

¿Habría captado ella el mensaje? ¿Le preguntaría por qué lo había escrito? ¿Se reiría de él…? Evadió este último pensamiento. Judy no era de ese tipo de féminas. Puede que no estuviera por la labor de enamorarse y su obsesión por el trabajo fuera un tanto desmesurada… pero conociéndola, seguro que se lo tomaría a broma.

Suspiró, escribiendo finalmente la última letra. "Sí… una broma".

Habían compartido muchos momentos así. Flirtear era algo natural entre ellos pero nunca habían llegado a nada dentro o fuera del trabajo. Eran un buen equipo y había algunos compañeros que también los azuzaban, preguntándoles cuándo iban a salir juntos… pero ella siempre reía y les decía que dejaran de imaginarse cosas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que Judy jamás sería capaz de verlo como un futuro pretendiente. No sólo porque pertenecieran a especies diferentes, sino porque ya le había demostrado lo irritante que le resultaba mezclar relaciones personales con el trabajo. Pensó un instante en Richfield… aunque no le cayera bien, sabía que sería un buen partido para ella: rico, apuesto, elegante, detallista, dedicado… quizás todo lo que él no era.

—¡Tiempo! —Mina alzó sus pezuñas al aire con un muñido. —Veamos esos últimos puntos. ¿Coliblancos?

—Em… ¿a su madre? —El público estalló en risas mientras Carl se encogía en la silla, mostrando la pizarra con la obvia respuesta.

—Madre, no hay más que una. —Mina sonrió bajo el morro y prosiguió. —¿Equipo Lanahorias?

—Al Caballo Negro. —Respondió la respectiva portavoz, haciendo que Gina también se ruborizara al mostrar su respuesta. Sin duda, era fan de ese superhéroe, con su máscara misteriosa, su capa negra y sus fuertes pectorales... aunque fuera fictício.

—Creo que no me importaría hacerlo yo también. —Murmuró la vaca, recogiendo una nueva oleada de risas. —Bueno, nuevo punto. Jumpy Geeks, es vuestro turno.

—Es difícil… —murmuró el compañero de Vegginy —pero creemos que podría ser…él mismo.

Mina levantó una ceja.

—Sois conscientes de que aún no tenéis la mayoría de edad, ¿verdad?

—Es que es muy independiente. —Comentó otro de los compañeros, haciendo reír una vez más al público.

—En fin, hijo, ¿qué dices tú? —Miró al susodicho y éste sonrió con sorna mientras giraba su pizarra.

A pesar de ser chocante, lo fue sobretodo para el equipo de los Arándanos.

El nombre "Nick Wilde" escrito en tiza dejó patidifusos a todos, incluído al aludido zorro.

—Siendo policía, creo que el señor Wilde sería alguien en quien podría confiar. —Respondió el pequeño, mirando a su vecino.

"Wow… esa no me la esperaba". Nick le mantuvo la mirada embobado, hasta que su cerebro pudo reaccionar y le sonsacó una sonrisa sincera.

—G-gracias. —Murmuró.

Eric se limitó a sonreír y miró disimuladamente a Karin, que aparte de confusa, se había quedado mirándolo como una tonta. Le guiñó el ojo, divertido, y la vio crisparse de repente, desviando la cabeza casi 180 grados para disimular inútilmente, lo que le hizo sonreír todavía más. Era tan obvia.

—Me abruma el compañerismo que estoy viendo este año en la competición. —Mina no pudo más que sonreír también, dejándose llevar por la calidez de ver el aura de aceptación que rodeaba a los dos competidores. —¿Qué respuesta habrán elegido los Arándanos? —Retomó su atención en Judy y ésta tragó saliva antes de decir su propio nombre.

—Za… digo, Judy Hopps.

—¿Una respuesta repetida? —La vaca levantó las orejillas. —Muchacha, debes ligar mucho.

La conejita se encogió de hombros con cierto rubor en las mejillas, todavía no recuperada de la pregunta anterior, ya que había estado dándole al coco durante todo ese rato. De hecho, que Nick pudiera confiarle la vida no era ningún secreto. Tres cuartos de los agentes del distrito pensaban igual. Sin embargo, estaba completamente perturbada por ese "Zanahorias" que tanto le había oído decir y que, en semejantes circunstancias, habían tenido un impacto muy diferente en ella.

Para ser sincera, habría podido tomárselo como una broma. Nick siempre estaba bromeando sobre lo mucho que se necesitaban uno al otro o sobre si eran el mejor equipo del distrito. Le encantaba flirtear con ella en broma… y así habría tenido que ser con esa maldita palabra pero… tal vez lo habría creído si no hubiera visto sus ojos. Las orejas gachas, esa intensa mirada que había durado apenas un segundo porque enseguida había cortado el contacto con ella… esa no era la típica reacción de Nick. Su forma habitual de enfrentarse a la situación habría sido sonreír, guiñarle el ojo y hacer como si estuviera coqueteando, todo aposta para más prueba de que se estaba burlando de ella…y obvio para los animales a su alrededor… pero no lo que había hecho.

Y teniendo en cuenta todo cuanto había sucedido… la farsa, su preocupación cuando estaba herida, las veces en que se había sentido observada por sus ojos, el sueño…

Se encogió todavía más sin escuchar a Mina, que ya estaba otorgándoles el punto por haber acertado la última pregunta. En serio… ¿qué le estaba pasando con Nick?

—¡Y con esto y un bizcocho…! ¡Veamos los marcadores! —Hizo recuento de los puntos iniciales. —Coliblancos, Lanahorias y Arándanos. Los tres habéis sumado una buena prueba de empatía con vuestros compañeros. Quince puntos cada uno. ¡Estoy impresionada! —Aplaudió, seguida del público que se añadió a felicitarlos, y se concentró en el grupo que quedaba. —Jumpy Geeks, no sólo habéis demostrado habilidad e inteligencia para llegar hasta vuestra posición, sino que además habéis demostrado que sois un equipo unido. Por ello, vuestra recompensa consta de diecisiete puntos. Os felicito. —Más aplausos. —Ahora, añadiremos las décimas extra para comprobar quién ha ganado oficialmente. Maribelle, por favor. —La conejita controló el panel que había junto al plató y los marcadores comenzaron a aumentar poco a poco hasta que el gong anunció el final del recuento. —Y así quedan las puntuaciones. Coliblancos, 16,25 puntos. Lanahorias, 15,50 puntos. Jumpy Geeks, 18,75 puntos. Y Arándanos, 16,75 puntos. Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que los Jumpy Geeks ganan oficialmente el primer puesto en la prueba. ¡Bien hecho chicos!

Los marcadores generales de la competición también se modificaron, dejando a nuestros Arándanos en tercer lugar, manteniendo a los Coliblancos en segundo y rebajando a los Lanahorias a la cuarta posición. No hace falta decir que los Jumpy Geeks estaban de celebración por haber llegado al primer puesto, aunque todavía quedaban grupos por pasar la prueba, así que nadie podía cantar victoria.

Maribelle atrapó de nuevo su micrófono, contenta como nunca, y se subió a la tarima con Mina.

—¡Ha sido tan emocionante que hasta a mí se me han puesto los pelos de punta! —Exclamó. Pero lo más emocionante es que por fin podemos anunciaros cuál será la última prueba de todas. —Rió con voz malvada, aunque no le pegaba en absoluto. —¿Queréis saberlo?

—¡Síiiii! —El grito fue colectivo y ella dejó escapar otra risa.

—¡Muy bien! Preparáos para ser creativos, porque la última prueba es… ¡espectáculo! —La incógnita apareció en los rostros de la multitud. Los presentes comenzaron a mirarse sin entender a qué se refería. —Para que nos entendamos —especificó Maribelle —, consistirá en subir a un escenario a entretener y ganarse las votaciones del público. Pero sólo podrán participar dos de los miembros de vuestros equipos. De hecho, en cuanto hayáis terminado, deberéis dirigiros al punto de encuentro, donde habrá unas mesas, cada una con una caja donde nuestros organizadores habrán depositado pelotas con vuestros nombres. Uno de vosotros será el responsable de meter la mano y sacar dos de las bolas para ver quién tendrá la ardua tarea de desarrollar la función. Pensad que puede tratarse de una pequeña obra de teatro, de baile, de monólogos, de música… lo que queráis. Y para hacerlo más interesante, ahí va la bomba. Esta prueba cuesta cincuenta puntos. —Los animales elevaron las orejas al unísono. —Ah, veo que he captado vuestra atención. —Maribelle rió. —Sabed que quien gane esta prueba, ganará probablemente toda la competición, ya que ésta consta en total de cien puntos y ya habéis llegado a la mitad. Por consiguiente, aquellos que están más abajo en el marcador lo tendrán más difícil, así que os animo a esforzaros al máximo.

—Gracias, Maribelle. —Mina retomó la explicación. —La prueba tendrá lugar mañana por la tarde, en las carpas que están montadas en las pistas, así que tenéis más de veinticuatro horas para prepararos. Buena suerte y que suban los siguientes equipos. Ah, y no os olvidéis que esta noche son las luces de Primavera, puede que os inspiren.

—¡Llamando a los cuatro nuevos grupos! —Maribelle reinició la lista. —Carrot Manía, Leche merengada…

Nick y los demás descendieron la tarima tal y como habían subido. Poco a poco y respetando el paso de aquellos que iban delante.

Los Jumpy Geeks de despidieron a cierta distancia para ir al punto de encuentro y nuestros chicos se reunieron.

—Hey… buen trabajo. —Nick intentó sonreír como si nada.

—Gracias… tú… también. —Judy le devolvió una sonrisa igual de forzada y un pequeño y extraño silencio se abrió paso en el círculo.

Karin se sentía positiva y sorpendentemente feliz, así que no escondió su emoción.

—¡Bien! ¡Hemos escalado posiciones y si ganamos la última prueba habremos ganado la competición, así que vamos a buscar esas pelotas! —Atrapó a Gideon del brazo y comenzó a caminar dando pasos de gigante, con su plano pecho erguido y toda orgullosa mientras su acompañante se debatía entre dejarse arrastrar o simplemente soltarse.

Nick y Judy iban detrás, en constante silencio, una situación inusual que no estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

El zorro la miraba de vez en cuando, caminando a paso más lento para no dejarla atrás, pero ella no daba señales de querer decir nada. De hecho, sus diminutos hombros estaban tensos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta finalmente o eran paranoias suyas?

Hasta ahora sólo se había sentido mal porque ella no se percataba de lo que sentía pero… no se había parado a pensar que si lo descubría sería todavía más insólito. De hecho, era incluso aterrador. ¿Y si estaba meditando una respuesta? No, no… eso no era posible. Ya había aceptado que Judy no se lo tomaría en serio… ¿verdad? ¿O acaso… se equivocaba?

Ese maldito silencio no hacía más que empeorar su suplicio así que optó por romperlo un poco.

—Esto… he oído que la presentadora hablaba de las "luces de Primavera". ¿Qué es eso?

Judy le devolvió una mirada fugaz.

—Ah… bueno… es una pequeña fiesta que tenemos aquí en los Burrows. Las famílias cocinan la cena en casa y hacen un picnic en una pradería que tenemos a las afueras, donde se reúnen con todo el pueblo. Es… una tradición muy bonita.

—Ya veo… —él se llevó una pata a la nuca sin saber qué más añadir. —suena bien.

De repente, ella inspiró aire y lo miró de frente.

—Nosotros también iremos, pero… ¿querrás venir?

Nick abrió unos ojos como platos. Aunque la pregunta era bastante inocente, algo tenía que le hacía pensar en una súplica.

—Em… sí, claro. —Sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. —Sería estúpido perdérmelo, ¿verdad? —Una risita nerviosa escaló por su garganta y Judy relajó un poco los hombros, devolviéndole una sonrisa algo más calmada.

—Sí, creo que sí. —"Tienen que ser imaginaciones mías" pensó.

—¡Hermanita, aquí! —Karin agitó su bracito, llamándolos a una mesa donde un conejo los esperaba para anotar el resultado de la pequeña lotería que debían jugar. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, les resumió la situación.

—Tenemos que sacar dos bolas pero no llego. —Se quejó. —Nicky, ¿puedes levantarme para sacar las bolas?

Gideon se la quedó mirando como "¿por qué no me lo has pedido a mí, si estaba a tu lado?" y el susodicho aceptó levantarla en brazos para que introdujera su patita en el agujero. Resbuscando, sacó la primera, una de color amarillo que llevaba precisamente su nombre.

—¡¿Huh?!

—Esto va a ser divertido. —Murmuró el zorro, recuperando su serenidad habitual mientras reía por lo bajo.

—No tiene gracias. —Replicó la niña. —El siguiente podrías ser tú. —Musitó, introduciendo de nuevo la patita.

—Lo dudo, renacuaja. Siempre he tenido más suerte que…

Una bola verde lo hizo callar de golpe. El silencio duró apenas dos segundos, pero fue suficiente como para que la risa de Karin estallara en medio.

—Parece ser que vamos a trabajar juntos, cuñadito. —Movió la bola delante de su hocico, burlándose de él, y Nick la dejó ir con el ceño fruncido.

Judy no pudo evitar que le entraran también ganas de reír y por fin recuperó control completo de sí misma. Era una tontería pensar que Nick podía sentir realmente algo tan profundo por ella. Seguro que sólo estaba bromeando con lo de "zanahorias". Sería absurdo seguir comiéndose la cabeza con eso.

Aliviada por haber llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria, dejó que el renovado buen humor ganara terreno y se dejó llevar por la divertida discusión entre su compañero de fatigas y su hermanita mientras regresaban a casa para comer y reunirse con todos. Gideon no pudo escaparse tampoco, Bonnie lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa.

A la hora del café, tras todas las conversaciones y anécdotas que los cuatro habían compartido con la familia, Stu se ausentó rápido sin esperar la aprobación de nadie. Le dijo a su mujer que iba a comprar algo de regaliz, muy a pesar de que no se habían dirigido la palabra en las últimas horas, y salió en dirección al centro.

De pronto, un espléndido coche negro se detuvo a su lado y la ventanilla se bajó para mostrar el rostro de un conejo de aspecto elegante y serio.

—¿Señor Hopps? —Preguntó.

—Yo mismo… —Respondió él, sorprendido.

—Soy Pierre, el secretario del Señor Richfield. Me ha pedido que venga a buscarle. Si es tan amable de subir al coche lo llevaremos hasta él.


	25. Capítulo 25: Las cartas sobre la mesa

He comenzado de nuevo las clases y voy a estar muuuy ocupada entre el cómic, el fanfic y demás. Haré todo lo posible para subir los capítulos a tiempo, pero si pasan unos días, no os alarméis. No voy a dejarlo colgado, os lo aseguro.

Sé que os comenté que éste capítulo tendría Nickudy, pero ha resultado ser más largo de lo que esperaba, así que tendré que dejarlo para el siguiente. ¡Lo siento! Pero no os preocupéis, haré que os valga la pena la espera.

Gracias por leer la historia y a todos los nuevos lectores y lectoras que se han incorporado estas semanas! :D

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Alguien me preguntó por Finnick. La verdad, admito que no lo había pensado. Puede que en algún momento lo haga aparecer en la historia, pues una parte volverá a transcurrir en la ciudad. Sin embargo, todavía tengo que pensar si darle un papel más importante o no.

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Llegada a la mansión y encuentro con Glenn:

\- Morning on Boston Common (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Irish Scnitzel (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Las cartas sobre la mesa:

\- Right time, wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Kids stop believing (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Las cartas sobre la mesa.**

La mansión Richfield era un monumento digno de admiración. El gran portal que daba a la calle y que guardaba la entrada principal estaba diseñado en hierro forjado por uno de los más célebres artistas de la era. Una enorme letra R adornaba el centro enrejado, bañada por motivos florales y elegantes relieves de impecable detalle.

Una muralla altísima rodeaba las numerosas hectáreas que componían la propiedad, pero el viejo Stu sólo pudo admirar el pasillo de cipreses que guardaban el pequeño paseo inicial hasta la mismísima puerta de la mansión. Un verde y bien cuidado conjunto de guardianes tan altos como un rascacielos que le daban la bienvenida con porte impecable. El mismo con el que Hopps fue recibido por el mayordomo en cuanto el coche rodeó la hermosa fuente que coronaba la plaza y se detuvo.

James, que así se llamaba el mayordomo, avanzó enseguida hasta la puerta trasera del vehículo y la abrió con exquisita elegancia para permitir que el invitado descendiera. Pierre no necesitó tantas atenciones y bajó del coche por su propia pata, esperando a Stu, hasta que éste logró poner las suyas en tierra mientras su cabeza vagaba por los alrededores, admirando la grandeza del lugar.

—Señor Hopps, por aquí, por favor. —El secretario se inclinó en un pequeño gesto para indicarle el camino y el conejo se apresuró a seguirlo.

La refinada doble puerta esculpida en madera de roble se abrió de par en par por los sirvientes que los esperaban, quienes se colocaron a ambos lados, formando otro pasillo para dejar pasar al secretario y al recién llegado.

Si el exterior ya era impresionante, el interior de la casa era todavía más extraordinario. El ambiente de riqueza se respiraba en cada rincón, con jarrones de gran valor, esculturas de la época de Rodoma, cuadros de reconocidos pintores, columnas talladas en mármol nacarado en tonos salmón con adornos en oro y blanco, techo de diseño, brillantes espejos, lámparas de cristal enormes y unas escaleras de moqueta roja dignas de un palacio. El delicioso gusto de Richfield era quizá el mismo que el de un rey y Stu tragó saliva al pensar en el modesto negocio que se traían entre manos. Podía estar agradecido de que el joven heredero estuviera interesado en ayudarlo.

Pierre lo condujo hasta el mismísimo despacho del jóven en el ala oeste de la mansión. Una puerta igual de detallada con otra imponente R guardaba la entrada. El secretario llamó dos veces, esperando la aprobación del jefe, y abrió la puerta con elegancia, anunciando al visitante.

—El Señor Hopps ha llegado, señor.

—¡Ah, Stu! —Glenn se levantó de la silla en cuanto el conejo entró y lo invitó a sentarse frente a su despacho. —Me alegro de que haya venido. Siéntese, por favor.

El secretario esperó unos segundos y cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos.

—Nos tomaremos una buena copa. —Prosiguió el joven. —Así podré descansar un rato. No es bueno trabajar tanto. —Atrapó dos copas del mini bar que había en la esquina de la gran sala y una botella de lo que parecía un whisky de alta categoría. El pobre invitado se tensó. Nunca antes se habría imaginado probar ni aunque fuera una pizca de semejante lujo y temía no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

El ricachón sirvió el preciado líquido de color ámbar y se lo ofreció a Stu, dejando que éste lo tomara con temblorosas patas.

—Espero que le guste. Éste me lo regalaron unos amigos que fueron de vacaciones al norte. Allá siempre va bien una copita para calentarse. —Retomó su asiento tras el costoso y elegante escritorio. —Por cierto, ¿ha ido bien el viaje hasta aquí? Preferí enviar a buscarlo con un coche en vez de usar la limousina para no llamar tanto la atención.

—Sí, sí… —Stu le sonrió con nerviosismo. —Todo ha ido… perfectamente. —Dudó si beber un sorbo del whisky e imitó los movimientos del joven cuando éste posó la nariz en el vacío de la copa para oler su aroma. Era suave y afrutado, tan amable al olfato como lo podía ser un campo lleno de vides. A pesar de la calma y serenidad que reinaba en el ambiente, decidió romper el silencio para disimular su torpeza como catador. —Esto… ¿cómo va nuestro pequeño… negocio?

—Oh, sí. —Glenn dejó la copa a un lado y sonrió. —No ha venido hasta aquí sólo para beber, por supuesto. —Atrapó un archivador que tenía a su izquierda y lo abrió encima de la mesa mientras revisaba los documentos. —Veamos… Como buena notícia, debo anunciarle que ya hemos conseguido proveedores. Hay varios que están muy interesados en adquirir sus productos para exportarlos al extranjero y, tal como le dije, yo mismo aportaré la maquinaria para modernizar la producción. En un par de semanas comenzaremos a explotar el terreno al máximo.

"Explotar". Esa palabra no complació mucho a Stu. Era un poco duro de asimilar que la tradición del cultivo se perdería tan fácilmente para dar paso a una nueva era de maquinaria pesada y moderna. Aunque todavía podría aportar ciertos consejos a la empresa, como la mejor temporada para plantar las semillas o la importancia de las heladas y las plagas de insectos, sentía como si hubiera perdido cierto control sobre su propiedad.

—Eso… suena bien. —Respondió con una débil sonrisa. —Aunque… he estado pensando que si lo automatizamos todo… no se necesitará mucha mano de obra… Quiero decir, si mis hijos…

—No debe preocuparse por ello, Stu. —Glenn dejó a un lado los documentos para dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Ya coincidimos en que la mayoría de sus querubines no están interesados en el campo, así que no tendrá que depender de ello en un futuro. —Bebió un sorbo de whisky.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero…

—Además —lo cortó Glenn —, usted necesita descansar. Ha trabajado ya demasiado y es mejor que le deje el resto a los profesionales. Después de todo, le quedará una buena paga y mucho tiempo libre. ¿Qué más puede necesitar?

—Yo… —Stu depositó su intacta copa encima del escritorio y se encogió en la silla. —Me… me resulta extraño dejar de trabajar tan duro de repente y quiero asegurarme de que alguien sabrá utilizar todo el conocimiento que he adquirido a lo largo de los años. Me gustaría que algunos de mis pequeños pudieran mantener ciertas tradiciones. Creo que eso sería… un valor añadido. Lo artesanal siempre ha tenido más calidad que lo industrial…

—Lo comprendo. —El joven depositó también su copa. —Sin embargo, el mercado es muy competitivo hoy en día. Las empresas no buscan lo "tradicional" si con ello no consiguen los resultados deseados. Para que me entienda, si sus métodos no alcanzan ciertos objetivos de producción, dichas empresas no se comprometerán a ayudarlo. Es más, lo apartarán y probablemente terminará perdiendo toda posibilidad de hacerse un hueco entre los peces gordos. Y yo no puedo apoyarlo tampoco si con ello perjudico mis ganancias, ¿verdad que lo entiende? —Su expresión amable perdió fuerza para dar paso a un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

Stu reprimió un gemido de desconformidad. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero se sentía un tanto presionado por no haber pensado bien en las consecuencias de entrar en ese mundillo tan selecto.

—Bueno… —murmuró —, de todas maneras, alguien tendrá que guiar a mis hijos para que sepan cómo llevar el campo cuando comiencen a trabajar. O, al menos, que tengan algunas nociones de calidad. Y en cuanto a las máquinas…

—Como he dicho, son los profesionales quienes se encargan de eso. Sus hijos podrán incorporarse a la planta en el futuro si así lo desean, pero me temo que sólo podrán entrar los que tengan cierto conocimiento sobre ingeniería. Por ello le recomiendo que los inste a estudiar…

—¿Ingeniería? —Stu enarcó una ceja. —Mis hijos serán agricultores. ¿Para qué necesitan saber cómo hacer funcionar esas… cosas?

—Creía que lo había entendido. —Glenn se incorporó en su silla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —La modernización del campo conllevará un cambio enorme en la forma en que ha estado cultivándolo hasta ahora. En otras palabras, no harán falta agricultores sino técnicos que sepan llevar la maquinaria y repararla en caso de que falle. El proceso de arado, sembrado, irrigación… todo será completamente automático y sólo se precisarán trabajadores en momentos puntuales. De hecho, el campo entero podría llevarse con no más de cinco conejos. Tal vez hasta siete cuando la demanda aumente y haya que ampliar los cultivos.

—P-pero…

—Por lo tanto —prosiguió Richfield sin miramientos —, a menos que sus hijos acepten dichas condiciones y se formen para el empleo, me temo que no podrán trabajar en el sector.

—E-eso no es lo que habíamos quedado, muchacho. —Stu se tensó en su asiento. —Me dijiste que podría elegir a mis herederos…

—Y así es. —El otro sonrió. —Usted puede elegir a los que heredarán los beneficios económicos que le pertocan a su familia por contribuir en el proyecto, pero eso no les asegura trabajo en la empresa. Y si lo piensa, es lógico. ¿De qué serviría tener trabajadores que no pueden desarrollar ninguna función? Sería una pérdida de dinero. —Cruzó los dedos de las patas sin apagar la sonrisa. —De todas maneras, dudo que eso sea un problema en el futuro. Si se precisara la ampliación del cultivo, las hectáreas que rodean su casa también tendrían que utilizarse, así que acabarían mudándose a otro lugar, con nuevas oportunidades.

—¿Mudarnos? —Otra campana que le azotó la cabeza. —¡No tenemos intención de mudarnos a ningún lado! Hemos vivido en esa casa durante tres generaciones y…

Glenn le hizo señas con las patas para que bajara el tono de voz.

—Ssht, Stu, no se me altere. Verá, lo de la mudanza sucederá tarde o temprano, cuando sus hijos sean todos mayores y necesiten una nueva vida. Le aseguro que usted y su esposa no tendrán el tiempo ni las ganas de llevar una casa tan grande sólo para ustedes dos. Es ley de vida.

Stu se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos un instante para calmarse. No había pensado en todo eso y, aunque Glenn tuviera probablemente razón, no quería aceptarlo así. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y no estaba dispuesto encarar tantos cambios. Tenía que ponerse firme.

—Mira, chico… esto no me gusta. Demasiado complicado. Prefiero que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora. Siento mucho haberte inmiscuido en el asunto pero… creo que lo mejor será que cancelemos el contrato.

La sonrisa de Glenn no se apagó. Es más, bebió otro dulce sorbo de su copa con deleite y respondió mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal.

—Ya… me temo que eso… no va a ser posible, mi querido Stu.

El otro elevó las orejas con sorpresa.

—¿C-c-cómo que no es posible? Si sólo firmé un par de páginas. Se puede…

—Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, amigo. —Richfield se levantó con la arrogancia de alguien que sabía el poder del que disponía. —El contrato poseía una cláusula en la que mi familia adquiría estricto derecho sobre la propiedad. Es decir, aunque usted y su família sean los propietarios por herencia, al aceptar la cláusula, me entregó la máxima potestad sobre el terreno, por lo que me corresponde a mí decidir lo que hacer con él. Como comprenderá, no voy a devolvérselo sin aprovecharlo.

Stu se quedó de repente sin aire, como si una flecha le hubiera agujereado los pulmones, y comprendió finalmente lo burro que había sido al confiar en un multimillonario. No lo había visto venir y recordaba perfectamente la razón por la que había decidido firmarlo. La escena se repetía en su cabeza: Glenn hablando sobre la posibilidad de que Nick se hiciera con una parte de las tierras sin ni siquiera ganarse el derecho… y él había caído de cuatro patas.

A pesar de todo, logró sacar algo de voz de su garganta.

—Me… has… engañado.

—Yo no lo veo así. —Glenn se sentó de nuevo en la silla. —En ningún momento mentí sobre los beneficios que recibiría su família. Además, le dejé mirar el contrato tranquilamente. Si usted no remarcó en la cláusula no es mi culpa.

Stu se levantó también de la silla de golpe, pero no llegó a decir nada porque Pierre llamó de nuevo a la puerta, entrando sin el permiso expreso del jefe y entregándole un nuevo sobre.

—Aquí tiene, señor.

—Gracias, Pierre. —Glenn dejó el sobre a un lado pero el secretario no se movió esta vez de sitio.

Stu no tenía miedo de defenderse frente a otro conejo, así que se encaró al ricachón.

—La forma en que te has aprovechado de mi es… despreciable. Puedo denunciarte por esto…

—Hágalo. —Lo retó el joven. —De todas maneras tiene las de perder. Su firma está en los documentos y tampoco tiene pruebas de nada. —Stu miró al secretario, que le devolvió otra mirada, impasible. —Y no crea que Pierre testificaría en mi contra. —Añadió Glenn. —Puede que no lo parezca pero, aparte de ser mi secretario, obtuvo matrícula en sus estudios de derecho. —A Stu se le bajaron las orejas de golpe y Glenn acentuó su sonrisa. —Sí, también es uno de mis abogados. —Confirmó, respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta.

Puede que fuera la desesperación repentina, pero el caso es que el conejo echó pata de lo único que podía.

—Judy es policía. Si le explico el caso estoy seguro de que podrá convencer a su jefe para…

—Yo de usted no lo haría, Stu. —Glenn dejó entrever los dientes con una expresión amenazadora. —Aprecio a Judy más de lo que usted cree y le aseguro que su intromisión en este asunto la perjudicaría más que a nadie. Además, tengo planes para ella.

—¿Planes? —El pobre conejo abrió unos ojos como platos. —¿Qué planes?

—Puedes dejarnos solos, Pierre. —El secretario se inclinó en una reverencia y salió del despacho en silencio. Glenn esperó unos segundos y atrapó el sobre que había traído, jugueteando con él.

—Verás, Stu… —comenzó a decir, eliminando completamente el tono formal —no mentía cuando dije que estaba interesado en tu hija. Es de las pocas hembras que conozco que pueden aportar algo valioso a este mundo. De hecho, me encantaría convertirla en mi futura esposa. —El otro se tensó todavía más. —Y como me siento generoso, voy a proponerte un trato que nos beneficiará a ambos. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Si mantienes la boquita callada y me apoyas, convenceremos a Judy para que se case conmigo. Cuando eso suceda, al igual que yo, heredará la potestad sobre el terreno, de modo que tu familia continuará teniendo voto en las decisiones que se tomen sobre él, y puede que hasta nuestros descendientes aporten renombre a vuestro apellido. Por otro lado, si decides no aceptar mi propuesta y se lo cuentas, me encargaré de que la família Hopps tenga que largarse de Burrows. Y, en tal caso, también impondré cargos a Judy si decide abrir una investigación sin pruebas contra mí. Y te lo juro, Stu, cuando acabe con ella, no quedará un solo rincón del país donde podáis poner las patas.

Un breve silencio se adueñó de la situación hasta que el agricultor pudo retomar fuerzas para preguntar: —¿Por qué haces esto…?

Glenn se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero relajó sus facciones cuando lo hizo.

—Digamos… que siempre he tenido puesto el ojo en vuestra família… y que también tengo una cuenta pendiente con el pasado.

—Judy no aceptará casarse contigo. —Logró decir el otro.

—Por eso vas a convencerla tú. —Añadió el ricachón.

—No me hará caso. Para ella, lo más importante es su trabajo. —Replicó el conejo. —Además… ya está prometida con…

Glenn estalló a reír sin permitir que terminara la frase.

—Ay, Stu, Stu… ¿de verdad te has creído lo de esa rata de cola larga? —Ante su nueva confusión, Glenn suspiró y abrió el sobre que aguantaba entre las patas para depositar un dossier con fotografías encima del escritorio. —Por favor, echa un vistazo a esto y dime si tu cabecita es capaz de comprender la verdad.

El pobre conejo atrapó el librito, no muy convencido, y abrió la primera página, en la que se exponían los datos personales y una foto de Nick. Constaba como soltero, pero era lógico si todavía no había contraído matrimonio con su hija. Actualmente trabajaba como agente de policía en el primer distrito de Zootrópolis, lo que tampoco tenía nada de insólito. Todo parecía normal, incluso su orígen, pues venía de una familia de vida sencilla y trabajadora, como él.

Miró a Glenn con una ceja arqueada y éste le indicó que pasara página.

Justo entonces, Stu se expuso a un informe sobre su vida y la lista de supuestos negocios incriminatorios que el vulpino había llevado a cabo antes de convertirse en agente de policía. Entre crímenes menores y fraudes, resaltaba también la evasión de impuestos.

—Puede que no tenga mucha importancia ahora que es policía —comentó Glenn, tan tranquilo —, pero el caso es que nuestro amigo pelirrojo tuvo una época poco… honrada. Por lo visto, mantuvo tratos hasta con la mafia, pero Judy fue la causa de que se redimiera. Un investigador se ha encargado de indagar a fondo y, aunque algunos compañeros del trabajo los consideran un buen equipo, no tienen ninguna relación más allá de la profesional; ni siquiera en privado. Y me atrevería a decir que lo del compromiso fue más bien idea de él. —Bebió otro sorbo de whisky. —Aunque estoy sorprendido de que Judy aceptara jugar su papel. Supongo que se sintió un tanto acorralada por nuestro encuentro y actuó sin pensar.

—Esto… no demuestra nada. —Stu dejó el dossier en la mesa, negándose a creer ya nada de lo que Richfield le dijera. —Estoy seguro de que se trata de una farsa para conseguir que te ayude.

—Tsk. —Glenn cerró los ojos con desdén. —Stu, por favor. Puede que sea un desalmado en muchos casos, pero jamás miento en cosas así. Además, si alguien tiene la sartén por el mango soy yo. Puedes contribuir en mi bando o no, la elección es tuya, pero te aseguro que tu hija y Wilde no están prometidos. Y yo ya no tengo razones para esconder mis intenciones delante de ti. Estás de agua hasta el cuello. ¿De verdad crees que malgastaría mi tiempo en enseñarte esto, después de todo lo que te he contado, sabiendo lo enfadado que estarías? No me tomes por necio. Mi tiempo… es oro. —Apuró el ambarino líquido de la copa y dejó escapar el aire para aliviar el escozor en la garganta. —En fin, ya hemos charlado bastante y tengo mucho trabajo del que ocuparme, así que voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. Pero no te preocupes, le pediré a Pierre que te acompañe a casa como buen anfitrión que soy.

Stu atrapó su supuesta copa y se la bebió de un trago, dejándola caer luego contra al suelo sin contemplaciones. A pesar del dolor que le recorrió toda la tráquea, aún tuvo aliento para contestarle.

—No te molestes. Ya conozco el camino. —Se recolocó la gorra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Stu. —Se detuvo en seco y miró a Richfield una última vez, esperando lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle. —Los Richfield no nos detenemos ante nada. Tenlo presente. —Reprimió las ganas de retroceder y propinarle un buen puñetazo, sabiendo que eso no mejoraría su situación, y se conformó con un buen portazo antes de desaparecer.

Glenn permaneció en su asiento, pensativo, hasta que una nueva sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Ante nada. —Repitió.


	26. Capítulo 26: Las luces de Primavera

Las acciones de Glenn han despertado "pasiones" últimamente. XD Veremos qué pasa.

Por cierto, la palabra de hoy es "tupper". Me he pasado siglos buscando cómo se escribe en español y el problema viene a ser que no existe. La palabra sería "fiambrera" pero, familiarmente, con nuestro idioma tenemos problemas a la hora de escribir la forma que hemos adoptado del inglés (táper, túper, tapper…). Pues bien, la palabrita en sí viene de la marca "Tupperware", así que, si aceptamos el nombre como sujeto, yo usaría la denominación "tupper". Y así lo he hecho. ;)

Por cierto, no os preocupéis por los acontecimientos de este capítulo, ya que actualmente me encuentro a mitad en el resumen que me hice. O sea, estoy en la página 5 y tiene 12 en total. Esto va para rato. TTwTT ¿Lo terminaré alguna vez?

Hablando de otro tema, es curioso que cuando me falta inspiración, a menudo me basta con leer vuestros comentarios y mis ganas aparecen automáticamente. Hehe! Gracias a todos por tanto apoyo y me alegro mucho de hacer vuestras lecturas tan agradables. A veces me llegan historias increíbles sobre lectores que consiguen estar alegres después de un momento de estrés gracias a mis capítulos o gente que consigue algún objetivo tras haberlos leído, y eso me llena de satisfacción. Nunca pensé que significaba tanto para ellos y, la verdad, quiero que disfrutéis al igual que yo lo hago al escribir cada capítulo. Así que, por la cuenta que me trae, más vale que dé paso ya al asunto.

¡Feliz lectura, amigo/as mío/as! ;)

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Bonnie / Madre e hija:

\- Chasing Jane (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

\- An early sunrise (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

Todos hacia al picnic / Reunión de famílias:

\- Faddle Fiddle (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

El ambiente era inigualable...:

\- Dreaming of Florence (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

Nick medita… / La comida:

\- One too many Martinis (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

El paseo:

\- Riverside walk (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

Luces tras los árboles y tres palabras:

\- Free skating (Inside out) - Michael Giacchino

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Las luces de Primavera.**

Bonnie marcó el número por tercera vez, apretando el teléfono con rabia, sin que su marido respondiera. En otra ocasión tal vez se habría preocupado por el hecho de que tardara tanto en regresar pero, tras su reciente y nuevo mal humor, estaba segura de que la estaría ignorando. Probablemente se encontraría en algún bar despotricando contra su mala suerte con sus supuestos amigos.

En las pocas ocasiones que habían discutido a lo largo de sus vidas, nunca había llegado ebrio a casa, por lo que su mujer acostumbraba a hacer la vista gorda y dejarlo asistir a esos encuentros "redentores" que parecían apaciguar sus berrinches. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, le habría gustado localizarlo y arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia casa, pues no había terminado todavía de preparar el picnic y el tiempo se le echaba encima.

—Mamá, le he dado vueltas a la sopa para que no se queme. —Dijo una de las hermanas mayores, asomándose al pasillo.

—Gracias, cariño. —La madre le sonrió con disimulo. —¿Puedes ocuparte también de la ensalada de calabacín? Todavía estoy intentando localizar a tu padre.

—¿Aún no ha regresado? —Judy apareció en el marco de la puerta con uno de sus hermanitos en brazos.

—No y no tengo ni idea de dónde se ha metido.

—No te preocupes, ya te ayudamos nosotros. —Respondió la hija mediana. —Avisaré a los niños para que vayan vistiéndose.

—Gracias, cariño.

En cuanto ésta desapareció, Judy dejó que el pequeñajo se fuera con ella y avanzó hacia su madre, quien suspiraba de cansancio.

—¿Os habéis peleado, mamá?

Bonnie levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—No, no, no te preocupes. Es sólo que… tu padre no se ha hecho todavía a la idea de…

—¿Es sobre Nick?

La madre mantuvo la boca abierta y bajó las orejas, vencida.

—No lo sé. Supongo que le cuesta entender que no todo el mundo se contenta con lo establecido. —Se llevó una pata a la sien. —Creo que también está molesto porque deduce que no váis a tener hijos.

Su hija bajó las orejas de golpe.

—¿Hijos?

—Bueno, ya sabes que tu padre siempre ha sido muy dado a la família. —Musitó Bonnie. —Últimamente ha estado tan pendiente de lo que se trae con Glenn que creo que teme por el futuro del negocio familiar. Si van bien las cosas, necesitará trabajadores, pero la mayoría de vosotros queréis marchar del campo y eso le está preocupando. Y claro, el hecho de que tú y Nick no podáis formar una família… oh, no digo que no sea posible —se apresuró a añadir, al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la coneja —; me refiero de forma... genética, pero siempre podéis adoptar, aunque…

—Mamá… —Judy tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo simbólico que se le había formado en la entrada del estómago. —Mira, entiendo que esto te pueda sonar egoísta, pero... no estoy segura de que vaya a tener… hijos. —Fue testigo de la tensión en los hombros de su madre, pero optó por ser franca. —Los tiempos han cambiado y… la idea de criar a toda una família como tú hiciste… no entra dentro de mis planes. Además, no podría criarlos como es debido si trabajamos… los dos. —Prefirió aprovechar la farsa, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a decir que Nick era su pareja… aunque no lo fuera… ¿cierto?

—Pero… —su madre intentó insistir —los hijos forman parte de la vida. Tarde o temprano sentirás la llamada de la naturaleza y...

—Mi carrera ya me llena lo suficiente, mamá. —Judy no quiso continuar por ese camino. —Si algún día siento que necesito tener descendencia, no te preocupes que lo sabrás, pero por ahora tengo otros planes. Y sé que no te gusta que sea tan poco dada a la… vida familiar, pero de verdad que quiero hacerlo a mi manera.

Bonie reprimió un gemido de frustración, pero tuvo que aceptar que los jóvenes de hoy en día no pensaban igual que ella o su marido. De hecho, ellos mismos no pensaban igual que sus padres, por lo que era inevitable dejar que la evolución siguiera su curso. Era triste pensar que quizás no llegaría a conocer a sus nietos por parte de Judy… aunque siempre le quedaban los demás; no era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y asintió con lentitud.

—Lo entiendo… cariño.

Judy la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero mamá. Y sea cual sea el futuro, te aseguro de que todo irá bien. Ahora pasáis por un mal momento, pero todo se arreglará. Recuerda que habéis conocido temporadas peores que ésta.

La madre no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con ella. Al inicio de su vida en común, las habían pasado negras con Stu para sacar adelante la família, y más cuando ella se había quedado embarazada de sextillizos.

Le devolvió el abrazo a su pequeña, pues Judy siempre lo sería a pesar de haber crecido, y reprimió una lágrima antes de que se separaran.

—Anda, ayúdame con tus hermanos mientras termino de preparar la cena. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de las ocho o no encontraremos un buen sitio para ver las luces.

Zanjado el tema, la hija se dirigió estratégicamente al comedor y la madre dejó de intentar localizar al marido. Sabía que terminaría apareciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido y, aunque le reventaba tal actitud, prefirió centrarse en lo importante del momento, que era salir a la hora y encontrar un buen rincón en el prado para evitar el desastre del año anterior, cuando habían terminado casi al final del terreno.

Los conejitos gritaban de emoción, saltando encima del sofá mientras los hermanos mayores los intentaban vestir. Nick y Karin también colaboraban en las tareas debido al descontrol que reinaba en casa, aplazando la decisión que debían tomar sobre el espectáculo que iban a interpretar al día siguiente.

Fue casi una misión imposible, pero un milagro quiso bendecir a la família Hopps, logrando que todos los miembros estuvieran listos a la hora, la cena envasada en tuppers y cestas, y un amplio hueco disponible tras unas rocas, que lo resguardaban del aire nocturno.

Casi todo el pueblo iba llegando también. Algunos se habían traído hasta sillas y mesas plegables. Otros, simplemente, se conformaban con mantas y esterillas para evitar la humedad del suelo. Aunque siempre había la típica família con tiendas de campaña que había decidido pasar toda la noche bajo las estrellas. Sin embargo, ese lujo los obligaba a mantenerse alejados del centro para no molestar al resto de vecinos, y más siendo família nombrosa.

Bonnie y algunos de los mayores se dedicaron a preparar el festín en tres manteles bien grandes, disponiendo las ensaladas, las patatas fritas, la sopa y las "chips" de verdura, el aliñado, las frituras de berenjena, las salsas de puerro y de tomate, los pepinillos avinagrados, los snacks, la crema de zanahoria y boniato para el postre, y las deliciosas galletitas de almendra y canela entre otras cosas. ¿Quién podía resistirse? Muchas patitas terminaron calientes antes de tomar la sopa.

El ambiente era inigualable y los organizadores del evento se habían encargado de instalar lucecillas de verbena en todo el recinto para evitar que la cena se llevara a cabo a oscuras. Sin embargo, todas las familias se habían encargado igualmente de traer farolillos o velas bien protegidas en tarros para darle más calidez a la reunión. Ya de por sí, la visión era un bonito espectáculo de luz y alegría en una noche llena de estrellas.

Nick se maravillaba de las cosas que había llegado a ver desde que estaba en el pueblo; y lo más curioso era que sólo habían pasado tres días. De hecho, ésta estaba resultando, quizás, la mejor semana de su vida. Se había divertido de lo lindo en la competición, había hecho buenas migas con gran parte de la família y se sentía arropado entre ellos. Los Hopps eran tan amables como numerosos y, aunque Stu era el único que no tragaba su presencia, al zorro no le habría importado pasar una larga temporada en Bunny Burrow ahora que los otros conejos lo aceptaban.

Sentado en la hierba junto a Karin, observó a Judy, arrodillada y ayudando a su madre a servir a todo el mundo. Algunos de los pequeños intentaban trepar por su espalda, haciéndola reír mientras Bonnie los reprochaba por no esperar su turno. No pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en lo que sería tener colitas peludas y piececillos correteando por el suelo lustroso de una acogedora casa donde sus vidas estuvieran ligadas. Un hogar donde cada noche se reunirían todos para cenar en familia, con risas y anécdotas sobre lo que "papá y mamá" habían hecho durante el día mientras los pequeños curiosos escuchaban con atención, hundiendo sus cucharitas en la papilla o permitiendo que los mayores los engañaran con las espinacas mientras imitaban el ruido de un avión al ritmo del tenedor.

Un suspiro soñador escapó de sus pulmones, devolviéndolo a la realidad donde Judy era todavía la policía entusiasta cuya vida se limitaba a la realización de un trabajo bien hecho, haciendo poco a poco de este mundo un lugar mejor. Un noble objetivo… pero no lo suficientemente satisfactorio para un vulpino con sueños inclumplidos y sin una família estable.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… con el claro interés de todo el pueblo por el tema familiar… una madre como Bonnie… ¿no estaría esperando nietos? Sus orejas descendieron lentamente mientras ese pensamiento ganaba terreno en su mente. Desconocía la relación exacta que tenían su "prometida" y la supuesta suegra, aunque parecía lo bastante fuerte como para mantener ciertas confianzas. ¿Habría Bonnie sacado el tema sobre la descendencia con su hija? Nick estaba seguro de que Judy no estaba actualmente interesada en formar una família pero… ¿y la madre? ¿Estaría preocupada por la situación?

Sabía que la mezcla entre ciertas especies no era genéticamente posible. Para empezar, aunque ambos fueran mamíferos, los conejos eran herbívoros y los zorros carnívoros. Eso ya creaba un conflicto genético muy difícil de salvar, pues que poseían aparatos digestivos adaptados a un medio diferente. Al igual que un conejo no puede comer carne, un zorro no puede alimentarse sólo a base de hierba; y aunque cada día se descubrían nuevos sustitutos de proteínas y vitaminas para los carnívoros, sin eliminar a los insectos y el pescado, Nick se daba cuenta de que sólo ellos estaban obligados a cambiar. Los herbívoros no habían tenido que readaptar su naturaleza, pero ese cambio no era suficiente para unir sus especies. Además, no conocía todavía ningún caso similar al suyo. Había visto ciertas parejas de felinos con hijos perfectamente normales, o ciervos con gacelas o jirafas… pero, de nuevo, pertenecían al mismo grupo alimenticio. ¿Acaso habría alguna forma de cruzar sus genes con los de Judy para obtener una criatura sana con una vida normal?

Karin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole un plato de lo que parecía puré de patata con salsa de tomate y… tofu. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ya estaba acostumbrado al insípido sabor de aquel blanco y espeso bloque de soja prensada pero agradeció el acompañamiento de la salsa. Más tarde ya se deleitaría con el postre.

Bonnie intentó localizar de nuevo a Stu cuando tuvo las patas libres, pero no hubo manera. La família comenzó a comer sin esperar más y la madre, a pesar de seguir molesta con su marido, guardó un poco de sopa, puré y frituras en dos fiambreras para cuando apareciera. En el fondo lo quería demasiado.

Una hora y media más tarde, los pequeños ya se habían terminado hasta el postre y comenzaban a impacientarse por la inactividad, de modo que Bonnie les permitió ir a jugar con los otros niños siempre y cuando no se alejaran demasiado. Aunque, contando con tantos hermanos y hermanas, era difícil que alguno de ellos se perdiera por las buenas. Karin también salió en busca de sus compañeros de clase y, muy probablemente, de Eric.

En lo que respectaba a Judy y Nick, Bonnie les dio permiso para retirarse también mientras ella se quedaba a recoger las cosas con algunos de los mayores que no habían ido a acompañar a los más pequeños. A pesar de que nuestra policía insistió en ayudarlos, Bonnie se negó a que desaprovecharan un ratito a solas y les propuso que buscaran un buen sitio para contemplar las luces de cerc;, pero Judy no era tonta, sabía que era su madre la que quería estar sola con sus pensamientos y supuso que guardaba relación con su conversación anterior o con la riña que había tenido con su padre.

Suspiró y aceptó finalmente la obligada "libertad" que les había otorgado.

—Anda, vamos. —Atrapó a Nick de la pata y se lo llevó a dar un paseo a paso ligero entre las familias asistentes al evento.

No tardaron mucho en dejar a todo el mundo atrás en dirección y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña colina en cuya cima descansaba un árbol bien grande; uno de los más viejos de Burrows.

Mientras caminaban, ahora ya a solas, Judy aprovechó la oportunidad para despejar un poco sus propios pensamientos. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto y, tras haber llegado a la conclusión de que lo sucedido en la competición no manifestaba segundas intenciones, tenía ganas de recuperar su habitual relación con Nick; una bonita amistad… porque eso era lo que eran… amigos.

Reprimió un gemido al notar una débil migraña en la sien y ralentizó el paso mientras estiraba los músculos de sus pequeños brazos.

—Argh, tanta multitud me agobia a veces. —Murmuró, estirando también la espalda. —Pero estoy contenta de haber venido después de todo. Es agradable pasar unos días con la família ahora que todo se ha calmado. —Le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero. —Además, la cena estaba riquísima, ¿no crees?

—Sí… por supuesto.

Nick había estado dándole vueltas a sus sospechas y tenía ganas de confirmar lo que creía saber, pero no estaba muy seguro cómo. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta, pues ella se dio cuenta de su incertidumbre.

—¿Sucede algo? Te veo preocupado.

—¿Qué? —Sus puntiagudas orejas subieron de golpe. —Ah, no, no… estoy… estoy bien. —Se llevó una pata a la nuca, desviando la mirada, y Judy se detuvo en seco.

—¿Ha pasado algo mientras cenábamos?

—¡No, claro que no! —Lo dijo más alto de lo que pretendía, pero la expresión de Judy le confirmó que no iba a engañarla, así que terminó suspirando con pesadez mientras meditaba las palabras que iba a utilizar. —Bueno… he estado pensando en algo.

—Hum… —la conejita no esperó a más, le agarró la pata y lo arrastró hacia unas piedras que había al lado del camino, obligándolo a sentarse. —Así. Ahora explícame qué es eso que has estado pensando. —Se sentó a su lado y dirigió las orejas hacia él con toda su atención.

Aunque aquello parecía más el inicio de un interrogatorio, Nick tuvo que exponer las cosas con tacto y esperando que no se percatara de su verdadera preocupación.

—Verás… sobre la comedia que nos traemos entre manos… lo de ser pareja… —ella asintió lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Me preguntaba si… tu madre no estará esperando que… tengamos hijos o algo parecido. —A Judy se le agrandaron los ojos y él intentó suavizar la tensión articulando con las patas. —B-bueno, ya sabes que tu madre tiene m-muchos hijos y claro… no es que quiera meterme donde no me llaman pero supongo que todos habrán pensado en algún momento si podremos formar una família o… —Judy levantó de repente la pata para posarla en sus labios y hacerlo callar.

Nick sintió el contacto de aquellos dedos y se quedó petrificado, más mudo de repente que una tapia.

Judy los retiró poco a poco e inspiró aire profundamente antes de responder.

—De hecho… mi madre sí ha sacado el tema. Pero tú y yo somos… —no supo muy bien si quería decir o no la palabra, pero se vio forzada a hacerlo para evitar confusiones. Tenía que ser clara. —Amigos. Aunque se interese en nuestro futuro no importa realmente, porque cuando regresemos a la ciudad volveremos a ser los de siempre. —Se encogió de hombros. —No es que no piense en formar una família algún día por mi cuenta, pero ya sabes lo que me gusta mi trabajo. Ahora mismo sería imposible para mí complacer a mi madre. Además… —sintió que los labios le temblaban ligeramente al decir: —estoy segura de que tienes otros intereses femeninos que una compañera tan obsesionada con su trabajo. —Rió débilmente. —Apuesto a que ya le habrás echado el ojo a alguna de las de tu especie, ¿no? —Nick pestañeó y, por alguna razón, su mirada adoptó un matiz triste. Ella bajó los ojos y los cerró con calma. —No deberías preocuparte por detalles sin importancia. Yo ya me encargaré de lidiar con esos temas mientras estemos aquí. Y si alguien debe hacerse responsable de esta mentira, soy yo. Podría haberla roto hace días, pero preferí mantenerla porque nos ha ayudado a arreglar las cosas; y la verdad, no me arrepiento de ello. —Se levantó de su piedra y le tendió la pata. —Pero esta noche, olvidemos todo eso y disfrutemos de las luces, ¿de acuerdo?

Nick miró su pata y su rostro sonriente. No podía decirle la verdad, ¿cierto? Ahora que se lo había dicho claramente, ¿qué sentido tenía confesarle que no le importaba nada más que ella? Cerró también los ojos durante un breve instante y tomó su pata, debatiéndose entre su mayor deseo y la certeza de que nada volvería a ser como antes si abría la boca.

Sus ojos buscaron nuevamente las pupilas violetas de Judy y se lamió los labios, sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría.

—Judy…

La tierna sonrisa de nuestra protagonista se fue apagando al tomar consciencia de la fuerza que había en los ojos del zorro. Aún con la oscuridad, brillaban como el fuego a la pálida luz de la luna y no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño, un momento de debilidad en el que casi había perdido todo control de sí misma. Una extraña sensación le recorrió la columna, terminando en un delicioso hormigueo en la nuca, cuando él le acarició los dedos con su pulgar.

—Judy… — repitió. —Yo… no busco… Lo que quiero es…

Ella tragó saliva, apretando inconscientemente la pata contra la suya.

Nick se mordió el labio inferior, tenso, y finalmente abrió la boca para decir dos palabras que no llegó a pronunciar. Sus ojos captaron de repente un esplendor en el cielo, por encima de los árboles, y el murmullo de fondo con los niños gritando de júbilo consiguió que Judy dirigiera también la mirada hacia ese punto.

Pequeñas luces se elevaron del suelo, danzando lentamente entre ellas, rodeando los árboles y posándose por todas partes, iluminado el espacio de un hipnotizante color verde tan fluorescente que no parecía real.

La conejita sonrió, olvidando por un momento su principal foco de atención, y sus labios susurraron lo esperado: —Las luces de Primavera.

Miles de luciérnagas se unieron a la danza, produciendo un espectáculo tan bello como inusual, ya que era más típico de una noche de verano. Sin embargo, en Bunny Burrow, el buen tiempo y las cálidas primaveras provocaban cada año un encuentro místico en el que miles de insectos se reunían brevemente, mezclándose entre los espectadores mientras éstos iban apagando los farolillos y las guirnaldas de luz para protegerlos de posibles accidentes y contemplar mejor tan increíble ceremonia. La danza no duraba mucho, pero valía la pena sentir la magia; una magia que Judy no podía ignorar.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Nick se levantara la volvió rápidamente a la realidad de la situación. Con los insectos revoloteando a su alrededor, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y él tomó sus patas antes de dejar que sus labios susurraran las tres palabras que ardían en su garganta: —Te quiero, Judy.


	27. Capítulo 27: Verdades ocultas

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

Bueno, aquí estamos. Siento mucho el retraso. He tenido demasiado trabajo estas semanas y hoy ha sido estresante.

Este capítulo es otra transición entre pensamientos y tomas de decisiones. Lamento que no sea el más emocionante, pero confío en que la historia irá tomando forma para cuando llegue el punto culminante.

Por cierto, cabe recordar que Judy sigue con el brazo derecho vendado. Que incluso a mí se me pasa a veces. ^^;

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Alguien me preguntó si sacaría una segunda parte en cuanto terminara el fanfic. Amigos míos, si todavía no he terminado éste, os aseguro que no puedo pensar en nada más. XD De todas formas, el fanfic será bastante completo (el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora), y lamentablemente no sé si me quedarán tiempo e ideas para una segunda parte, así que no puedo daros una respuesta a eso. Lo siento. Lo que sí os aconsejo es que disfrutéis al máximo de esta historia, ya que estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en continuarla. ¡Gracias por leerla!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Inicio:

\- Free skating (Inside out) - Michael Giacchino

\- Exposed heart (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

\- Settling the bill (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Stu Hopps:

\- Same Old Love Instumental Remake (Selena Gomez) - kdjproductions [en Soundcloud]

Nick en el jardín:

\- The dream is over (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

\- Riverside walk (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Verdades ocultas.**

Los ojos de la conejita se agrandaron al instante en un horrible silencio que hizo temblar al pelirrojo de cola larga. Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho y ya estaba desesperado por huir.

Ella abrió la boca sin palabras, intentando articular algún sonido sin éxito y pareciendo un pez a punto de ahogarse. Cuando sus finas cejas descendieron levemente en una expresión que parecía el triste desconcierto, Nick no pudo soportarlo más. El miedo pudo más que el valor de enfrentarse a una respuesta que no quería escuchar. Era un cobardica, sí. Y no iba a perder a Judy; aunque significara mentirle.

Sonrió levemente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y le soltó la pata, alejándose un paso para aprovechar la oscuridad y dejar de sentirse juzgado por las preciosas perlas violeta que reflejaban la luz de la blanca luna.

—Te… ¿te lo has creído...? —Un poderoso detonador.

No fue testigo de todas las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro de Judy debido a la poca claridad, pero sí vio sus ojos. Éstos se agrandaron todavía más al tiempo que cerraba su boquita y levantaba las orejas caídas. Pura sorpresa que fue transformándose poco a poco en un ceñudo semblante acorde con el rubor que habían adquirido sus peludas mejillas.

Un tenue sonido gutural resonó en su conejuda garganta, seguido del aire retenido en los pulmones que encontró una vía de escape por sus diminutas fosas nasales.

—Serás… —Judy se cruzó de brazos, enfadada por haberse dejado engatusar. Y es que, por un momento, había llegado a creer en sus palabras. Con hombros tensos, se encogió de humillación mientras intentaba encontrar su propia voz. —N-no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Sólo era una broma, mujer…

—¡Pues no hagas bromas de ese tipo!

La mirada airada que le lanzó le confirmó a Nick que había metido la pata. Los ojos de su policía brillaban de una manera cristalina, como si estuviera a punto de… De repente, se percató de su naricilla contraída y supo también que le había hecho daño. Su propio corazón se desgarró al pensar en lo estúpido que había sido y el poco tacto que había demostrado. Judy podía no sentir lo mismo que él, pero estaba claro que le tenía mucho aprecio y, probablemente, su confesión la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y más aún cuando le había dejado tan claro sus intenciones respecto a lo de encontrar pareja.

Bajó las orejas avergonzado por su inmadurez y abrió la boca con intención de disculparse, pero Judy ya había girado sobre sus talones y se alejaba en dirección a su família.

Podría haberla seguido, podría haberle pedido perdón y hacerle saber lo arrepentido que estaba… pero no tenía caso.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la roca, reposando los codos sobre las rodillas y meditando un poco sobre todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. ¿Tan difícil era encararse a la verdad? Él, que se había visto tan sólo en la gran ciudad y había conseguido salir a flote. Él, quien había sido capaz de lidiar con los prejuicios contra su raza y demostrar que era mejor de lo que todos pensaban. Él… que había jurado que jamás se rendiría… ¿tanto le costaba enfrentarse al posible rechazo de su compañera? ¿De verdad era tan cobarde?

Hundió el rostro a la altura de los brazos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras las luciérnagas se posaban en su ropa para acompañarlo en su tristeza.

Judy continuó caminando en dirección al picnic con el corazón a mil por hora. No podía creer que Nick se hubiera atrevido a jugar con ella de esa manera. No era la primera vez que flirteaban, pero… por alguna razón, se había llegado a emocionar. El pensar que él podía ir en serio le resultaba perturbador y, al mismo tiempo,... delicioso. Era una sensación extraña, un miedo cuyo trasfondo revelaba un malicioso placer, un deseo ardiente por conseguir lo imposible. Y eso también la hacía sentir culpable.

Contra más lo pensaba, más aterrador le resultaba el hecho de haber estado a punto de responderle. ¿Qué le habría dicho? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Estaba de nuevo tan confusa como una hormiga en el mar. Sin embargo, no podía evadir la realidad. Aunque pareciera que Bunny Burrow ya no era el hostil conjunto de mentes racistas a los que se había enfrentado a su llegada, sabía que una posible relación con Nick no sería completamente aceptada fuera donde fuera. A pesar de todo, y aunque las cosas se hubieran calmado, no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de ciertos individuos que no estaban de acuerdo con la mezcla. De estar realmente juntos, no creía que estuvieran tranquilos ni siquiera en la ciudad. Y aunque una parte de ella luchaba por admitir lo que sentía realmente por él, su consciente lo rechazaba una y otra vez, alegando que era mejor para todos que se centrara simplemente en su carrera y que mantuvieran una relación profesional… y entonces la asaltaba otra verdad: ¿Dónde estaba la guerrera que pretendía eliminar los prejuicios hacia los zorros? ¿Acaso era una maldita hipócrita? ¿Era así como pretendía transformar la mentalidad de los demás?

Apretó los dientes con frustración y se agarró el brazo vendado con el izquierdo, presionando para destensar un poco más sus emociones. Se permitió también una pausa en el camino con intención de serenarse, pues no pretendía que los demás la vieran en aquel estado, y prosiguió adelante cuando cuando pudo simular una sonrisa lo suficientemente convincente para pasar desapercibida.

Cuando llegó junto a la família, su madre ya había terminado de recogerlo todo y los niños se estaban poniendo en fila para hacer el recuento antes de regresar a casa. Parecían más bien los alumnos de una clase antes de pasar lista.

Karin se apartó un momento de su lugar para preguntarle por Nick, pero la hermana mayor se inventó una excusa y la acompañó de nuevo a la fila para ayudar a los demás a contar. Ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido a la pequeña, pero no dijo nada más, pensando que hablaría con él más tarde.

El regreso a casa fue bastante animado debido a la excitación de los más pequeños, que aún conservaban las ganas de jugar, pero la madre fue estricta en el horario, pues había colegio al día siguiente.

Judy se fue hacia la habitación lo más rápido que pudo con la nueva excusa del cansancio y se desinfló en cuanto cerró la puerta. No había olvidado que Nick y ella compartían la misma cama, pero no quería enfrentarse a su burlona sonrisa esa noche. Sin embargo, no podía imposibilitarle la entrada tampoco, así que optó por lo simple: se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama, colocando la fila de cojines en medio como en la primera noche, y se tapó prácticamente hasta arriba, dándole la espalda al centro y con todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia la punta. Pensaba hacerse la dormida cuando él apareciera, aunque no hizo falta, ya que cayó en brazos de Morfeo más pronto de lo que creía.

Cuando Nick llegó, Bonnie había terminado de dar las buenas noches a sus querubines. Intentó preguntarle por qué no había regresado con todos y él le restó importancia, articulando que había tenido que atender un pequeño asunto en el excusado y que no quería preocuparlos.

La madre aceptó la excusa y le ofreción una tila antes de dormir, pero el zorro rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Creo que mejor saldré un rato al jardín para que me de un poco más el aire. Quiero… buscar ideas para la prueba de mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Bonnie le sonrió de vuelta. —Si necesitas algo, sírvete. Yo me iré a la cama, ha sido un día agotador.

—Sin duda. —Él avanzó por el pasillo. —Buenas noches, Bonnie.

—Buenas noches, Nick. Que descanses. —La madre se dirigió hacia la habitación y suspiró. Stu no había llegado todavía. —¿Dónde rábanos estará…? —Consultó una última vez su teléfono y meditó la posibilidad de salir a buscarlo. Nunca antes había tardado tanto en aparecer. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

El sujeto en cuestión regresaba por el camino desde uno de sus campos de zanahorias. Se había pasado las últimas horas recorriendo el terreno, observando los frutos de su trabajo, analizando la tierra y la vida que en ellos existía, pensando en el futuro y en el problemón al que se enfrentaba. Y solo. No podía decir nada, ni siquiera a su mujer.

Con la gorra caída, iba pateando piedras, apretando los dientes con rabia y con la necesidad de descargar el torbellino de emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Stu Hopps no habría tenido que caer tan bajo, no después de todo lo que había luchado para sacar adelante a la família. Su vida no podía terminar en semejante fracaso por culpa de un maldito tramposo. No era justo. Tenía que haber una salida, por pequeña que fuera… ¿Pero cuál?

Arrastrando los pies, se devanó los sesos buscando la luz al final del túnel, pero sólo vio oscuridad, y no porque fuera de noche.

Consciente también de que se había saltado la tradición de las luces de Primavera este año, no pudo evitar pensar además en lo enfadada que estaría Bonnie. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No tenía excusa. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo ausente, ni siquiera cuando habían tenido alguna pelea.

Sin darse cuenta, sus patas lo condujeron hasta la puerta de casa. Dudó si entrar o quedarse fuera, pero al no ver luz supuso que todo el mundo estaría ya durmiendo. Se acercó a la entrada e introdujo la llave con cuidado, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Una vez dentro, confirmó sus sospechas. La casa estaba totalmente en silencio y no había señales de actividad en la cocina.

Caminó de puntitas por el pasillo y se introdujo en la habitación con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, la lamparita de la mesilla se encendió, mostrando la figura incorporada de su mujer en la cama, con el rostro más severo que le había visto hasta entonces.

—¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? —Le preguntó ella en un tono sospechosamente tranquilo.

Stu desvió la mirada para evitar sus ojos. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse todavía a ellos.

—Necesitaba… estar solo. —Respondió como única excusa.

—Te he llamado siete veces. —Replicó ella, conteniendo la ira. —Siete… malditas… veces.

—No tenía cobertura. —Y lo decía en serio.

—¿Tanto te costaba enviarme ni siquiera un mensaje? —A Bonnie se le tensaron los tendones del cuello. —Un mísero "estoy bien"... habría bastado. —Su voz se quebró y Stu sintió de nuevo la punzada de la culpa. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mirarla y se quedó petrificado al reconocer la angustia en sus acuosos ojos. Su mujer dejó escapar las lágrimas y se llevó las patas al rostro. —Creía que te había pasado algo… no sabía qué hacer…—El padre se mantuvo clavado en su sitio, como una estatua, castigándose a contemplar la torturadora escena sin poder reaccionar mientras ella dejaba escapar todo el sufrimiento por la boca. —Los niños no dejaban de preguntar dónde estabas… —resolló Bonnie —ni siquiera yo lo sabía… y los del bar donde siempre vas tampoco me han podido decir nada… ¿cómo… cómo has podido preocuparme así…? ¡¿Cómo, Stu?!

Finalmente, el conejo avanzó hacia su desolada mujer y la atrapó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento, mi amor. Lo siento, de verdad.

Aunque ella intentó zafarse al principio, terminó por dejarse vencer y derramó las últimas lágrimas en su pecho, culpándolo todavía por haber actuado tan irresponsablemente, y él le dio la razón, disculpándose mil y una veces, besándola, acariciando sus cortos cabellos, ahogando su propia frustración y aguantando las mismas ganas de llorar. Una situación desesperada en la que no pudo evitar reconocer lo miserable que era, pero se mantuvo firme por ella. No quería hacerla sufrir más y tuvo que tomar la determinación por enésima vez. No iba a destruir a su família. Fuera como fuera, tenía que encontrar una solución, aunque con ello tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo. Y si era Glenn quien interpretaba ese papel, entonces haría lo posible por recuperar lo que le había robado. Sólo necesitaba pensar. Pensar… pensar.

Y pensando estaba Nick, precisamente, tumbado en una hamaca del jardín, contemplando las estrellas con el amargo sabor de la derrota danzando en su boca, aún cuando éste sabía a los arándanos que tan discretamente había tomado "prestados" del frigorífico.

Estaba tan ensimismado que apenas se percató de la presencia de Karin, quien se había levantado a por agua. Al ver al zorro, y recordando la reacción de su hermana, creyó oportuno el momento y salió al jardín en pijama, agradeciendo la calidez de la noche.

—¿Meditando?

El zorro giró un instante la cabeza y regresó a su posición con un suspiro.

—Más bien ajustando cuentas con mi conciencia.

—¿Ha pasado algo esta noche? —Insistió la pequeña, acercándose. —Mi hermana no ha querido decírmelo, pero me parece raro que no hayas vuelto con nosotros de la fiesta.

Nick se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pero no evadió la pregunta.

—Me he declarado a tu hermana. —Murmuró con voz queda.

—Oh. —Karin atrapó una silla de madera que había junto a la mesilla donde reposaban los arándanos y se acomodó para escuchar con atención tras apurar el vaso de agua. —Bueno… ya era hora, aunque… —lo miró con recelo —a juzgar por tu cara deduzco que no ha ido demasiado bien.

Aquel comentario le hizo sonreír.

—Digamos… que me he acobardado en el último momento.

—¿Pero no dices que te has declarado?

—Sí… pero me ha entrado el pánico y… le he dicho que era broma. —Respondió, intentando evitar el sorprendido rostro de la pequeña.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Karin se llevó una patita al ceño fruncido y dejó el vaso en la mesilla. —Vamos a ver… ¿tú eres tonto? —Nick dejó escapar una carcajada. Él mismo se lo había preguntado, pero ella no lo tomó a la ligera. —No le veo la gracia. No puedes declararte a una chica y luego decirle que es broma. Es cruel. —Se enfurruñó. —Además, si sigues tonteando así al final la perderás.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —Nick le dirigió una mirada burlona, sabiendo que ella captaría la idea.

—Lo mío es diferente. —Se defendió Karin, ruborizada de repente.

—¿Ah sí? No te declaras al chico que te gusta porque temes no estar a su altura…

—¿Y tú no te sentirías igual? —La niña puso las patitas en jarras. —Eric es super inteligente y yo apenas puedo llegar al cinco en matemáticas. ¿Te piensas que es fácil…?

—Judy es quizás la mejor policía del distrito y yo no era más que un estafador hasta que la conocí. Por no mencionar todo lo que conlleva una relación entre especies. —Contraatacó él. —¿Crées que lo es para mi?

Ella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. No podía replicar a eso. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y encogió las patas, haciéndose un ovillo mientras su mentón descansaba en sus rodillas. Finalmente, dejó salir las palabras en un susurro.

—No… supongo que no.

El pelirrojo le ofreció unos arándanos como tregua y ella los aceptó.

—He actuado sin pensar. —Dijo finalmente. —Pero no creo que tu hermana hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos en ese momento. Tiene bastante claro que su carrera va antes que cualquier amorío.

—Aún así… creo que deberías haberla dejado responder antes de echarlo todo a perder. —Farfulló Karin. —Al menos no te habrías quedado con la duda.

—Ahora ya no importa, de todos modos. —Nick se encogió de hombros, algo más sereno. —Empiezo a pensar que tiene razón. Cuando regresemos a Zootrópolis, todo volverá a la normalidad. Y si tuviéramos que volver aquí, bastaría con decirles que hemos roto y todo quedaría arreglado.

—¿Arreglado? —La pequeña levantó una ceja. —Ya, como si fuera tan fácil. Te aseguro que no puedes dejar de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana.

Él le devolvió una mirada divertida ante la madurez en sus palabras.

—Puede, pero soy un buen actor. Me las apañaré.

Karin reprimió un gruñido y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Finalmente, fue ella quien optó por entrar en el tema.

—Por cierto, mañana es la última prueba y aún no hemos decidido qué haremos.

—Es cierto… —Nick lo meditó un instante. —Quizás bastaría con un pequeño truco de magia o algo así…

—Yo pensaba en algo con más garbo. —Contestó ella. —Son cincuenta puntos, con eso podríamos ganar la competición.

—¿Acaso importa, ya?

—¡Pues claro que importa! —Karin se puso de pie encima de la silla. —Que lo tuyo con mi hermana no acabe de funcionar no significa que todo haya perdido el sentido. Además, te recuerdo que comenzamos ésto por Gideon y por ti. Y te aseguro que no pienso quedar en ridículo delante de Eric.

—Oh oh, dios me libre de hacerte quedar en ridículo. —Se mofó él, dramatizando. —Pero si lo tienes tan claro, ¿por qué no eliges tú lo que quieres que hagamos? Seguro que tienes mogollón de ideas.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, retomando asiento.

—Bueno…

—¿Y bien? —La azuzó.

—No me presiones. —Masculló. —Ahora mismo no se me ocurre mucho pero...

Nick suspiró, cansado ya de tanto pensar.

—Mira, lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir. Mañana ya buscaremos algo entre los dos…

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a dormir?

Él bajó los ojos con una sonrisa triste.

—No creo que pueda si entro en esa habitación. Puede que me quede aquí; estoy bastante cómodo.

Karin resopló, pero no añadió nada más.

—Está bien, tú mismo. —Atrapó su vaso vacío y saltó de la silla. —No obstante, antes de alejarse, decidió sincerarse. —¿Sabes…?, no creo que mi hermana te hubiera dicho que no. En el fondo, creo que también le gustas mucho. —Nick le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando se cercioró de estar solo, hundió de nuevo el cuerpo en la hamaca y cerró un instante los ojos. Las palabras de Karin no le habían sorprendido realmente, pues tenía la certeza de que Judy sí sentía algo por él… pero el "qué", eso era lo que le daba miedo. ¿Amistad? ¿Afecto? ¿Algo más…? No había dejado de repetirse esa incógnita durante las últimas horas y una parte de él moría por descubrirlo. De hecho, no estaba satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos y Karin tenía razón. Si seguía cometiendo estupideces, sí acabaría perdiendo todas las posibilidades de estar con Judy.

No pudo evitar que el rostro de Glenn le viniera a la mente y se impulsó hacia delante, incorporándose en su asiento.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No podía darse por vencido al primer intento. ¿Acaso quería lanzarla a los brazos de otro macho? Puede que hubiera cometido un error, pero eso no implicaba el fin de su relación. Tenía que convencerla de que él era el que la merecía, el que la haría feliz. Eso era lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio: demostrarle que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y no acobardarse como una rata frente a un felino.

Se puso en pie con una idea en mente. Aunque no fuera muy original, estaba seguro de que funcionaría en la justa medida.

Karin giró en la cama y abrió levemente los ojos al notar una ligera brisa caliente en el rostro. Al ver los brillantes ojos verdes estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Nick le tapó la boca para evitar el pánico en un cuarto lleno de adolescentes. Indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio, le hizo señas para que lo acompañara y se la llevó de nuevo a la cocina, donde pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —La pequeña se frotó los ojos. —Me has dado un buen susto, creía que ibas a quedarte en el jardín...

—¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

—…¿Qué?


	28. Capítulo 28: Efecto esquivo

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

Bueno, aquí estoy. He pasado el día escribiendo en vez de preparar otras cosas que tengo en el tintero, y aunque sé que os quedaréis con ganas de más, que sepáis que me esfuerzo cada vez más. Prueba de ello es que he escrito siete páginas en un día. Son ya las doce de la noche y necesito dormir, por lo tanto no puedo añadiros una banda sonora esta vez. Lo siento.

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

A los que me habéis recalcado lo mucho que os gusta mi forma de escribir (y los que me han dicho que quieren aprender a hacerlo como yo), gracias. Con práctica (y mucha lectura, sin duda) se consiguen milagros. Hehe! :D

Un detalle importante sobre los zorros. Una persona aquí me comentó (y otra en Wattpad) que son omnívoros y tiene toda la razón, aunque este detalle me atrapó en su momento y ya no pude echarme atrás. En cuanto a lo de si la palabra "racismo" sería correcta en términos con los animales, me temo que también tendría razón, aunque no he encontrado otra palabra que pueda substituirla con precisión. Raza y especie no son lo mismo, lo sé, pero si alguien tiene un buen sinónimo, que me lo diga por favor. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo. Hehe! ;)

Otra cosa, mariposa. Aunque me gustan los tópicos y algunos clichés, advierto ya que esta historia no será como una telenovela donde la protagonista no sabe quién es el padre de su hijo. ;) No me malinterpretéis, no tengo nada contra las telenovelas, pero en cuestiones de família, creo que Judy ya tiene bastantes problemas. Aparte, tendrían que pasar ciertas cosas... y no voy a dar más spoilers, así que espero que igualmente os satisfaga en un futuro. ^_^

Repetiré también, para los que no pudieron leerlo, que no creo que vaya a escribir una segunda parte. Al menos de momento. No he terminado la primera, así que no voy a estar pensando ya en si haré o no una secuela.

Por cierto, alguien me comentó sobre Hooked on a feelling. Gracias por el aporte, aunque ya tengo decidida la canción que voy a usar. Os diré que llevo esperando ese momento desde el capítulo 14 más o menos (aunque os lo digo ahora, tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para descubrirla). ;)

Y finalmente, a todos los que sois hispanohablantes (y a los que no también), seáis de donde seáis, me alegro de que podáis entender los términos del español que uso, ya que a veces siento que la mayoría venís de la otra parte del charco. Hehe! Me hacen muy feliz todos vuestros comentarios y espero de corazón que sigáis disfrutando de la historia en un futuro.

Y ya sin más, aquí os dejo el capítulo. ^_^

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Efecto esquivo**

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por la ventana, haciendo que Judy se despertara lentamente. Sus ojitos medio adormilados buscaron instintivamente a Nick en la otra punta de la cama, pero fue una sorpresa encontrar las sábanas intactas.

A pesar del incidente de la noche anterior, su enfado había disminuido bastante y la curiosa preocupación había ganado ahora terreno al saber que el zorro había pasado la noche fuera del cuarto, quizás hasta fuera de casa.

Oyó grititos en el pasillo y supo que sus hermanos estaban preparándose para ir al colegio, así que se levantó para unirse a la família, preguntándose si él habría regresado. Y hablando de regresar, su padre también se había perdido la fiesta. ¿Seguiría fuera?

Los niños corrían de arriba abajo mientras Bonnie y algunos de los adolescentes los perseguían con las chaquetas a modo de red. Los que ya estaban listos, formaban fila afuera, esperando para tomar uno de los autocares de dos pisos que se habían dispuesto para el curso escolar.

La conejita prefirió dejar los saludos para más tarde, prefiriendo que no le pidieran entrar en el juego, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde algunos aún estaban terminando sus panecillos con mermelada. Karin era una de ellos. Con rostro adormilado, masticaba pausadamente sus cereales con leche de avena sin inmutarse por el movimiento a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, bostezaba, dejando reposar su pesada cabecita en una pata, luchando contra el deseo de quedarse dormida de nuevo, aunque fuera en la mesa.

—¿Alguien ha pasado mala noche? —Judy atrapó uno de los panecillos que había en la bandeja y lo cortó por la mitad mientras tomaba un asiento libre junto a su hermana.

La pequeña reparó de repente en su presencia y le devolvió una mirada algo más atenta.

—No, más bien… —otro bostezo acudió a su boca —he estado practicando con Nick para la prueba de esta tarde.

"Entonces sí volvió a casa" Pensó la mayor, reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio.

—Hasta muy tarde, por lo que veo.

—Las tres de la madrugada. —Respondió Karin, masticando otra cucharada de cereales mientras la mesa se iba vaciando.

—¿Tanto? —Judy enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. —Y… ¿qué estuvisteis practicando, exactamente?

La pequeña sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento, pero es un secreto.

—Oh. —Judy se sintió un poco mosca por la negativa, pero no le dio más importancia.

—¿Cuántos faltan? —Preguntó Bonnie desde la puerta. —¡Karin! ¡¿Aún estás así...?! Hola cariño. —Añadió, bajando un poco la voz al ver a la hija mayor. —¡Venga, prepárate ya o el bus se irá sin ti! —Corrió hacia la niña y le plantó la chaqueta en los hombros.

—Mamá, esta es de Lilian, la mía es de color violeta. —Se quejó la pequeña, molesta por el pequeño dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a perturbarla.

—Ya se la cambiarás cuando lleguéis a la escuela. —Atrapó el vol de cereales, le metió una cucharada en la boca y retiró el resto.

—¡Aún no he terminado! —Las quejas de la pequeña no bastaron para liberarla de su madre.

—¡Haber comido más deprisa! ¡Muévete ya! —La obligó a bajar de la silla y le colocó la mochila, empujándola levemente de los hombros para que siguiera a la tropa.

—Hasta luego, hermanita. —Judy se quedó en la mesa, viéndola caminar con mal humor mientras la madre continuaba gritando a todos para que se largaran de una vez.

Tras diez largos minutos, la casa quedó por fin en silencio. Los mayores también se marcharon a sus respectivas clases y al trabajo, y Bonnie pudo por fin dirigirse a la cocina, donde su hija ya iba por el tercer panecillo y el segundo vaso de zumo.

—Tus hermanos son lo que no hay. —Musitó. —Cada día la misma historia.

La otra sonrió mientras masticaba la dulce mezcla.

—Pensaba que tendrían menos energía después de anoche. Mira que se lo pasaron bien…

—Yo creo que los doté a todos con baterías autorecargables. —Replicó la madre, tomando asiento a su lado mientras atrapaba también un panecillo. —En fin, hoy al menos podré dedicarme a la limpieza. Hace días que no toco el polvo.

—Esto… —la hija creyó oportuno sacar el tema —¿papá ha regresado?

Bonnie la miró de repente, interrumpiendo el unto de la mermelada, pero su expresión regresó fácilmente a su estado habitual. De hecho, hasta se permitió una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

—Sí, regresó anoche. Ha estado un poco… perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te ha contado por qué? —Judy no quería meterse en los asuntos de sus padres, pero también formaban parte de su vida y se interesaba por sus preocupaciones.

—Dice que tiene miedo de envejecer y llevarse todos sus conocimientos a la tumba. —Terminó de extender el dulce de melocotón y cerró el panecillo para darle el primer mordisco. —Lo ha estado pasando mal pero, en vez de buscar mi apoyo ha estado tragándolo solo. A veces es tan terco… —A pesar de lo dicho, su voz transmitía paz, por lo que su hija supuso que el asunto había quedado arreglado, pero prefirió confirmarlo.

—¿Habéis hecho las paces, entonces?

La sonrisa de su madre se acentuó.

—Le canté bien las cuarenta anoche, pero… soy demasiado blanda como para seguir enfadada con él.

Judy le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha de apreciar el amor que se tenían sus padres a pesar de todo.

—Me alegro. —Le dijo. —Aunque espero… que papá entienda que cada uno es libre de elegir su camino. Él ha vivido su vida pero… el mundo avanza.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero debes tener en cuenta que no es fácil cambiar la mentalidad cuando te has criado de cierta forma. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ella bajó los ojos hacia su vaso.

—Lo sé.

—Y hablando de reconciliaciones… —murmuró la madre, de pronto —ayer no estaba bien y apenas me di cuenta, pero me sorprendió que Nick regresara solo a casa. No me contó nada, aunque… si mal no recuerdo, tú también regresaste sola del paseo, ¿cierto? —Judy dejó caer las orejas sin saber muy bien qué responder, aunque ya se esperaba la pregunta que venía a continuación. —¿Acaso os peleasteis también?

—En realidad… fue una tontería. —Confesó la joven.

—Cualquiera lo diría. —Musitó la madre. —Se ha quedado dormido en el cobertizo.

Su hija levantó las orejas de golpe.

—¿En el cobertizo?

—Sí, en el viejo sofá. Me lo ha contado tu hermana esta mañana, cuando he tenido que levantarla a la fuerza. Al parecer estuvieron ensayando hasta tarde y decidió quedarse ahí en vez de regresar a la habitación. Me he encargado de echarle una manta por encima, aunque ha sido una suerte que no hiciera frío esta madrugada.

—Ya veo… —Nuestra policía se sintió algo dolida. ¿De verdad había preferido quedarse en el polvoriento cobertizo antes que dormir en la misma cama? ¡Era ella la que tendría que estar enfadada, no él!

—Ahora que lo pienso… le vi bastante deprimido anoche. —Recordó Bonnie, mirándola. —No voy a preguntarte detalles, cariño, pero creo que estaría bien que hablarais las cosas cuando se levante. Si realmente fue una tontería como dices, valdría la pena arreglarlo, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo… han sido unos días bastante estresantes. Supongo que todos hemos estado algo agobiados.

—Sí… será eso. —La joven se limitó a terminar lo que quedaba del zumo y se levantó de la silla. —En fin… creo que yo también me tomaré el día… de descanso. Al menos hasta esta tarde. Me vendrá bien desconectar.

—Como quieras, cariño. Aunque tengo que salir a hacer la compra dentro de un rato. Papá ha vuelto al campo y el abuelo está con sus compañeros del bingo hoy. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte o prefieres venir conmigo? —Propuso Bonnie, añadiendo: —Luego podríamos pasarnos por la pastelería de Gydeon a comprar un par de dulces. ¿Te parece? Invito yo.

Aunque habría preferido quedarse sola, Judy tuvo que admitirlo; en su estado habría terminado yendo a buscar a Nick al cobertizo. No estaba muy segura si lo que más le dolía era que no hubiera querido compartir la cama o sentirse ignorada. Y ambas opciones implicaban algo que no le gustaba nada. Consciente del nuevo sentido que estaban tomando sus sentimientos, decidió que sería mejor aclararse las ideas y olvidarse de él un rato.

—¿Sabes…? Creo que tienes razón. —Aceptó finalmente. —Iré a vestirme y te acompañaré.

—Perfecto. —Bonnie se levantó para tomar un papel del bloque de notas que había en el frigorífico y un bolígrafo. —Le dejaremos una nota a Nick para que sepa donde estamos en caso de que despierte. Terminaré de fregar los platos y nos vamos.

—Muy bien. Hasta ahora entonces. —Judy desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a su madre en la cocina. Mientras caminaba, su mente iba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. "No tengo que preocuparme por él. No somos pareja. No lo somos."

Fueron tres horas bastante entretenidas. Aunque se lo tomaron con calma, madre e hija iban sincronizadas. Tras conseguir en la frutería las pocas verduras que la família no cultivaba, pasaron al colmado y a la farmacia para recoger las pastillas del anciano. Unas cartas a correos, recambios para el grifo de la ducha y unos clavos para bricolage en la ferretería, y ya estuvieron listas para pasar algo del tiempo libre buscando ofertas en la nueva tienda de ropa inaugurada en el centro un par de semanas atrás.

Judy logró perder al mundo de vista, contenta de distraerse y compartiendo un agradable momento con su madre; algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer.

A la vuelta, la nota continuaba intacta y no había indicios de que Nick hubiera regresado del país de los sueños. Bonnie comenzó a preparar enseguida la comida, sabiendo que sus monstruitos llegarían con hambre a casa, y su hija se ofreció también voluntaria para ayudarla. Fueron bastante más deprisa, y cuando todos llegaron la mesa ya estaba más que dispuesta.

Judy saludó a su padre como siempre, evitando mencionar la noche anterior. Él, sin embargo, a pesar de tener mejor cara, mantuvo la distancia. Un detalle que la hizo pensar. Habiendo sido testigo de todas las reacciones de su padre durante los últimos días, comenzaba a comprender que su mal humor no guardaba relación sólo con el futuro de la herencia familiar, sino con ella y Nick. Estaba claro. ¿Cómo si no la trataría así después de tantos días? No estaba bien decirlo, pero Judy sabía que siempre había sido una de las favoritas de su padre. Que la estuviera ignorando de esa forma sólo demostraba lo inmaduro que era y ya comenzaba a estar harta de tanta tontería. No obstante, no valía la pena montar un numerito después de lo que había pasado su madre, de modo que pospuso la posible conversación con el viejo Stu para cuando estuvieran a solas.

Por otro lado, el foco de su máxima atención continuaba siendo Nick. Esperó su aparición mientras los demás arrasaban con el festín, pero fue en vano. Bonnie tuvo la buena idea de reservarle unas sobras para cuando se levantara y el resto dejaron la cocina libre antes que canta un gallo.

En cuanto a Karin, se acostó en una de las habitaciones vacías para librarse de los gritos y jugueteos de sus hermanos y recuperar algo de energía para el gran momento.

La función comenzaba a las seis de la tarde, pero los participantes estaban obligados a asistir al menos una hora antes para los preparativos previos. No obstante, en vista de la larga espera que se avecinaba. Judy prefirió quedarse un rato más en la cocina, fregando platos y charlando todavía con su madre.

Rato después, todo estaba limpio y Bonnie atrapó el balde de ropa sucia para lanzar una colada mientras su hija mayor se escabullía hacia al comedor. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico en el sofá y, aunque sus hermanos hacían bastante jaleo en el piso de arriba o en el jardín, localizó la oportunidad que estaba buscando para hablar con él.

—¿Son interesantes, las notícias? —La simple pregunta logró captar la atención del viejo Stu, pero no levantó la vista del papel al reconocer la voz.

—Mmh. —Fue su única respuesta, pero Judy no se dio por vencida. Tomó asiento junto a él y decidió ir al grano.

—Sé que no estás contento con el hecho de que Nick y yo tengamos una relación, pero de ahí a ignorarme es demasiado, ¿no te parece, papá? —Stu apretó los labios al sentirse acorralado, pero continuó sin apartar la vista del diario. Tenía miedo a enfrentarse a sus ojos. Demasiado miedo, pero Judy lo interpretó erróneamente. —No podemos seguir así. —Insistió, aún sin respuesta. —Te quiero, pero me hace daño que te niegues a dirigirme la palabra por una estupidez así. Ya no soy una niña y tengo todo el derecho a decidir lo que me hace feliz. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú si el abuelo no hubiera aceptado tu compromiso con mamá? —Sin poder aguantarlo más, Stu dejó el periódico y se levantó prácticamente de un salto. —¡Papá! —Apenas se levantó ella que Stu ya estaba en el recibidor colocándose la chaqueta. —¡Espera! ¿A dónde te crees que…? —El portazo terminó con la breve conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Judy se quedó en la puerta, con la boca abierta y el desconcierto pintado en la cara. No podía creer lo que había hecho su padre, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y sin dignarse siquiera a mirarla.

Sus hombros se tensaron, dando paso a la rabia, y nuestra policía dejó escapar un grito de frustración entre dientes para que nadie la oyera. Lo único que pudo hacer para terminar de descargar la tensión fue golpear con fuerza el suelo con su pata, una acción que le costó un buen dolor, pero semejante enojo no podía esfumarse así como así.

Estuvo de morros toda la tarde, pero evitó pagarlo con los demás encerrándose en la habitación. Fue un acierto, porque tanta energía negativa acabó por cansarla. Se quedó dormida en la cama durante varias horas, hasta que su madre vino a despertarla para decirle que casi era hora de partir y que Nick y Karin se habían ido hacía más de una hora.

En el descampado, las carpas estaban a petar de asistentes. Casi todos los asientos ocupados, aunque algunos habían sido suficientemente previsores como para reservar plazas a sus familiares. Por suerte, la mayoría de niños tenían un lugar en primera fila, en el suelo. Una solución preventiva contra falta de plazas para respetar el privilegio de los mayores. Y es que el recinto era grande, pero el público superaba todas las expectativas; más incluso que años anteriores.

Los Hopps llegaron a sus asientos y fueron tomando posiciones mientras los críos corrían a sentarse junto a sus amigos. Por fortuna, una de las hermanas mayores se había quedado a cuidar de los más pequeños en casa, pues era absurdo traerlos si no se iban a enterar de nada, y eso le dio un descanso a la madre, que por una vez podría disfrutar del espectáculo sin tener que ausentarse por causas maternales.

Los hijos fueron ocupando los asientos reservados y Judy se colocó de las últimas. Aunque Stu estaba esta vez presente, no tenía intención intentar hablar con él por segunda vez. Le había quedado muy claro que saldría perdiendo, de modo que se acomodó en su silla, al lado de su madre, quien los separaba. Tampoco se dignó a mirarlo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el padre, que con orejas gachas supo que Judy había malinterpretado sus acciones, aunque era lógico en cuanto a su estúpida forma de actuar. A pesar de todo, seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, vencido, y sus orejas se elevaron de golpe en cuanto oyó la voz que venía de su derecha.

—Imaginaba que estarían aquí.

Fue Bonnie la que respondió.

—¡Glenn! —Le sonrió con simpatía. —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, señora Hopps. Gracias. —Él le devolvió el gesto con toda inocencia.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Bueno, no podía perderme la actuación de Nicholas y de Karin. Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena.

—Oh, eres muy amable. Esto… —Bonnie miró a ambos lados. —De haberlo sabido te habríamos reservado un…

—No se preocupe, de hecho… —caminó un poco hasta colocarse detrás de Judy, el lugar que ocupaba uno de sus guardaespaldas —Hilbert ya se ha encargado de guardarme uno. Así podré disfrutar del espectáculo con ustedes.

Bonnie le devolvió una nueva sonrisa.

—Siempre es un placer tener buena compañía. ¿Verdad que sí, Stu?

La pregunta atacó al estómago del pobre conejo. De haber tenido algo más de fuerza, quizás habría actuado con algo más de naturalidad, pero la mirada que le dirigió a su mujer dejó en ella bastantes dudas sobre lo que acababa de decir, aunque Bonnie ya había detectado cierto cambio en la actitud de su marido hacía al joven. Aunque no supiera lo sucedido, le resultaba extremadamente sospechoso que semejante transformación hubiera sucedido de la noche a la mañana.

No obstante, una nueva intervención de Glenn consiguió distraerla de sus pensamientos.

—Lo único que me sabe mal es haberme perdido las Luces de Primavera. Me han dicho que este año han sido espectaculares.

—Oh sí, muy bonitas. —Respondió la mujer, mirando a su hija. —¿Verdad, cielo?

Ahora fue Judy quien miró a su madre con entusiasmo invertido, y Bonnie comenzó pensar si no serían imaginaciones suyas en ambos casos. ¿Demasiado estrés?

—En fin, tengo ganas de ver qué nos tienen preparado los Arándanos. —Glenn inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, casi posando la cabeza en la silla de Judy, y su aliento acarició suavemente la curva de su cuello. —Supongo que a tí te lo habrán dicho, ¿no?

Ella se dio la vuelta en la silla, intentando forzar una sonrisa.

—L-la verdad es... que no. —Respondió, alejando un poco la cabeza. —No tengo ni idea de lo que van a hacer. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero sé que se esforzarán al máximo, así que…

—Ya veo…

La megafonía cobró vida de repente, con la voz de la dulce Maribelle al micrófono y las luces se apagaron al tiempo que la tarima se iluminaba de colores que danzaban de un lado a otro.

—¡Señoras y señores, gazapitos y gazapitas, bienvenidos a la última prueba de la Competición anual de Bunny Burrow! ¡Este año, nos enorgullecemos en presentar el nuevo espectáculo! A partir de ahora y durante las próximas horas, tendrán lugar las representaciones de cada equipo participante. Para aligerar la duración, hemos limitado el tiempo a diez minutos como máximo para cada pareja. Les rogamos que apaguen sus móviles y que eviten el uso del flash en caso de que quieran hacer fotos, no vayan a deslumbrar a los artistas. Por último, recuerden que encontrarán las urnas para las votaciones a la salida de las carpas cuando termine el espectáculo. Usen los papeles y bolígrafos dispuestos para escribir el nombre del equipo por el que van a votar e introduzcan el papel en una de las urnas. El recuento se llevará a cabo esta noche. Muchas gracias por su atención y disfruten de la función.


	29. Chapter 29: I got my mind set on you

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo  cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Siento muchísimo el retraso, por ello tenéis un laaaaargo capítulo por delante.

Antes que nada, aprovecho para deciros que **me tomaré unas vacaciones dentro de un mes**. Subiré el **último capítulo de 2016 el 18 de diciembre y retomaré las actualizaciones a partir del 15 de enero** , cuando ya hayan pasado todas las fiestas y no tenga asuntos pendientes con nadie. Es que de verdad necesito un descanso y reposar la historia un poco, que últimamente estoy espesa.

Recordando cómo empecé... No puedo creer que en apenas nueve meses hayamos llegado ya a los 500 seguidores! Yuhuuuuu! *confeti y champán* Vuestro apoyo me da fuerza, aunque he pasado una semana horrible, pero no quiero amargaros con detalles. En vez de ello, voy a responder a algunos de los últimos comentarios.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Primero, gracias por vuestras ideas sobre las canciones a usar. No obstante, me encantan las canciones de los ochenta y creo que la que tenía pensada salió el mismo año que yo nací. Hehe!

Por cierto, mil y una gracias también a Canariam, que ha encontrado la palabra sustituta para "racismo". O sea, "especismo". Aunque no esté incluida todavía en la RAE, existe desde 1970 por lo visto. A partir de ahora, intentaré usarla más a menudo.

Segundo; un par de vosotros me comentasteis que algunas partes estaban resultando algo lentas y os entiendo. En mi defensa, sólo puedo decir que me supone bastante esfuerzo encontrar tiempo para escribir y, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, escribí las siete páginas a tamaño 12 en un sólo día y con un montón de trabajo. No es que busque excusas, pero estos días debo concentrarme en otros proyectos bastante urgentes, y más teniendo en cuenta que se acerca Navidad. Haré todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo con las actualizaciones, pero recordad que soy humana. ;)

Tercero. Me conservo las respuestas a vuestras teorías para no spoilear, pero me parecen muy interesantes. ;) No váis del todo desencaminados. Hehe!

Otra persona me preguntó por la manera de publicar un fanfic aquí en fanfiction (punto) net. Ese tema es aparte, así que si necesitáis ayuda con eso, enviadme un mensaje privado desde vuestra cuenta. Si me lo enviáis como "Guest" (Huésped) no puedo responderlos. No es por nada, es que de verdad no hay botón de "responder".

Para aquellos que habéis tenido algún problema y estáis o no en el hospital, espero que todo vaya lo mejor posible. Quiero daros las gracias, pues me emocionáis con vuestros comentarios de apoyo y admiración. Si logro animaros con mis capítulos, me doy por satisfecha. Seguiré esforzándome todo lo que pueda por ayudaros también a sonreír (o a odiar a Glenn, que eso ya es inevitable) XD

Gracias de nuevo por todo! He aquí el esperado numerito de Karin y Nick. A leer!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

A partir de Karin:

\- Busy workshop (Rise of the Guardians) - Alexandre Desplat

\- Family Therapy (Leave it to Beaver) - Randy Edelman

Glenn y Judy:

\- The fountain scene (The terminal) - John Williams

De vuelta a Nick y Karin:

\- Peter's family (While you were sleeping) - Randy Edelman

Los Arándanos:

\- Got my mind set on you - George Harrison (Ojo, la batería inicial debe sonar tres veces antes de que aparezca la voz).

\- Un consejo: Leeros la parte como podáis e imagináosla luego con la canción, con las voces de los personajes. (Me habría gustado usar la de "The time of my life" de Dirty Dancing, pero habría sido muuuucho más cliché. XD )

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: I got my mind set on you...**

El público se quedó completamente en silencio cuando presentaron al primer grupo y éste apareció dando saltitos. Estaba formado por dos adolescentes que apenas habían conseguido alcanzar la puntuación mínima en las pruebas anteriores pero que, sin duda, estaban dispuestas a conmover al público. Inauguraron el festival de colores con un atrevido baile lleno de brincos al más puro estilo animadoras, lo que les consiguió una buena ronda de aplausos y admiración.

Apenas salieron de escena que el segundo ya estaba ocupando su lugar con una pequeña orquesta compacta, hecha de material reciclado. El sonido era bastante primitivo, pero no se podía menospreciar su esfuerzo.

Karin observaba al público a través de un agujero en la cortina, ignorando a todos los demás participantes que corrían de arriba abajo por toda la parte trasera del escenario. La mayoría tenían los nervios a flor de piel, pero algunos estaban sufriendo verdaderos ataques de pánico.

Como ocurre a menudo entre bastidores, se encontraban con que el material no estaba listo, el vestuario incompleto, los miembros desperdigados, accidentes puntuales con los instrumentos, equivocaciones con el maquillaje, objetos perdidos, malentendidos con el encargado de los efectos de luz y sonido, y otras barbaridades que sembraban el caos.

Sin embargo, la pequeña estaba más pendiente de localizar a su família que de todo lo demás, pues en su caso no había demasiado a preparar. Si bien la idea de Nick era muy simple, contaban con una ventaja, aunque el resultado podría no ser el esperado. De todas formas, el zorro ya hbía dejado muy clara su forma de pensar. Ganaran o perdieran, el objetivo era conectar con la multitud.

—¿Aún estás así? —Hablando del susodicho…

Karin giró la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada fugaz.

—Estaba buscando a mi hermana...

—Fila veintiuno, asiento tres. —Respondió Nick, uniéndose a ella.

—Qué rápido…

—Hubo un tiempo en que jugaba a hundir la flota con un colega. —Le explicó, todo orgulloso. —He practicado mucho.

La niña enarcó una ceja.

—Pues tendrás que afinar un poco la puntería para hundir al portaaviones. ¿Has visto quién está detrás de ella?

El zorro entornó los ojos y descubrió, muy a su pesar, que Richfield se había unido a la fiesta. No había vuelto a acercarse a Judy con ánimos de seducirla desde el numerito que habían montado en casa de los Hopps, al menos, que él supiera; pero nuestro pelirrojo no podía evitar sentir recelo hacia el ricachón. Era consciente de la antipatía que Glenn había demostrado por Gideon, aunque hubiera pasado desapercibida para los demás, y también de que sus endulzadas palabras hacia el "noviazgo" que él tenía con Judy no eran precisamente sinceras. Richfield no admiraba a los zorros ni de lejos, y eso le daba más razones para sospechar que su acercamiento a la família no era casual.

—Dime una cosa —le preguntó a Karin —, ese tipo… ¿es muy amigo de la família o…?

—Si lo recuerdas, era compañero de primaria de mi hermana en el colegio. Luego se fue y reapareció unas semanas antes de que mis padres le organizaran la cita con ella. Antes de eso, nunca habían tenido demasiada relación.

—Entiendo. —Nuestro pelirrojo se apartó de la cortina. —Supongo que sigue interesado en Judy.

—¿Crees que estará intentando acercarse a ella a tus espaldas? —A la pequeña pareció divertirle la idea.

—De ser así no importa. —Él se encogió de hombros, pero sus orejas se inclinaron ligeramente, prueba de que no las tenía todas consigo. —Tu hermana tiene otros planes en su vida y no creo que le interese.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que asegurarnos de que tú sí entres en esos planes. —Le dio la patita. —Y no hemos llegado hasta aquí sólo para que me quede sin un cuñado original, así que esforcémonos al máximo, ¿vale?

Nick sonrió, vencido por aquella alentadora carita, y apretó suavemente sus deditos con su propia pata.

—Ya que salimos en último lugar y aún quedan muchas actuaciones por delante... —comentó, algo más relajado —¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un chocolate? Los organizadores han preparado un refrigerio para los participantes fuera de la carpa y creo que nos vendrá bien algo calentito.

—¡Guay! ¡Vamos!

Karin tiró de su brazo y caminaron entre los estresados miembros del cuarto grupo, que ya estaban saliendo al escenario.

Mientrastanto, el joven Richfield observaba la deliciosa nuca de su objetivo con perverso gusto en la oscuridad. La presencia de la família no le otorgaba la intimidad que habría deseado tener y el escandaloso ambiente tampoco le permitía comunicarse con Judy en su tono habitual. No obstante, gozaba de una posición privilegiada entre sus dos guardaespaldas, que controlaban el espacio vital de su jefe con severa profesionalidad.

Aprovechando que el cuarto grupo ya había terminado su pobre presentación, se inclinó hacia delante, captando nuevamente la atención de la coneja cuando su aliento le rozó la mejilla.

—Ahora que lo pienso… con todo lo que ha pasado estos días, no te he preguntado todavía cuándo termináis las vacaciones Nick y tú.

—Oh, em… —Judy sonrió forzadamente tras el susto que le provocó —bueno, en teoría… tenemos que regresar a Zootrópolis este viernes. Hoy estamos a martes, así que… pronto.

—Es una lástima. —Susurró él, acercándose un poco más a su lado izquierdo para evitar que Bonnie entrara en el campo de escucha. —¿Sabes?, me habría encantado invitarte a cenar,... aunque hubiera sido una sola vez. Por los viejos tiempos.

Judy giró la cabeza tanto como pudo, topándose con sus intensos ojos, y algo en ella se perturbó. La experiencia que había tenido con Nick la noche anterior la había dejado tocada, pero ahora mismo no estaba muy segura si el tembleque de sus piernas se debía al estrés o a la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con Glenn. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

—Me… ¿me estás…?

—Oh, no me malinterpretes. —Se apresuró a añadir él. —Nick me cae muy bien y no tengo intenciones de entrometerme entre vosotros, sólo faltaría. Aunque… me duele no haber tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que lo conocieras. Las cosas tal vez habrían resultado… diferentes.

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón y se percató, muy a su pesar, de que Glenn continuaba siendo atractivo a sus ojos. No obstante, y aunque no se lo hubiera propuesto, el zorro apareció también en su mente, haciéndola sentir culpable… Un momento. ¿Culpable? ¿Por qué? Se tensó al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación. Nick y ella no eran pareja. Nunca lo habían sido, y menos tras su bromita anterior, y ahora encima sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, cuando el chico que alguna vez le había gustado de verdad parecía estar realmente interesado en ella. ¡¿En qué se había convertido su vida?! Además, seguía enfadada con el cola larga por su falta de tacto y… se sentía responsable de haber engañado a todos. ¿Cuándo había perdido su honestidad? Su yo del pasado no estaría ni mucho menos orgullosa…

Sus orejas gachas le confirmaron a Glenn lo que estaba pensando, así que éste optó por darle una pequeña tregua.

—Lo siento, creo… que no debería haberte dicho eso. A veces hablo sin pensar. —Posó una pata en su hombro a modo tranquilizador.

—No… esto… n-no importa. —Ella cruzó las patas inconscientemente, como protegiéndose. —Es sólo que…

—Entiendo que no quieras por Nick. —Añadió él. —Yo también me sentiría mal si mi prometida fuera con otro macho. —Dejó escapar una risita. —Aunque en mi caso… no me sorprendería. Hay tantas hembras que se fijan en mí sólo por el dinero...

Judy levantó lentamente una de las orejas, atraída por lo injusto de la frase.

—Glenn… estoy segura de que no todas piensan eso…

—Eres tan buena conmigo. —Él le devolvió una sonrisa triste. —Y quizás... la única que sabe ver más allá de lo que tengo. Y de verdad lo siento, pero… no creo que vuelva a interesarme por nadie más cuando ya no estés. Tan sólo me arrepiento… de no haberme declarado antes.

Una ronda de aplausos estalló entre el público para ovacionar al sexto grupo, que justo había terminado con su pequeña obra de teatro mudo. Judy, en cambio, no era consciente de sus alrededores.

Aunque los sentimientos de Glenn no resultaban un secreto para ella, estaba realmente conmovida por sus palabras. Quizás era su eterna buena fe, siempre intentando confiar en los demás, pero el caso es que tuvo ganas de cumplir su deseo de cenar juntos. No tenía intención de quedarse en Burrows ni tampoco pretendía darle esperanzas, pero… se sentía bastante culpable por no poder decirle la verdad. De hecho, habría sido aún más cruel confesarle la farsa y admitir que no tenía intenciones de salir con él, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así. Y además, Nick no tenía realmente nada que decir al respecto. Era ella la única con derecho a decidir y, francamente, estaba harta de dejarse controlar. De todos modos, ¿qué importaba que pensaran los demás? ¿Acaso el estar prometida significaba que no podía pasar un rato agradable con un amigo? Cuando se fueran del pueblo, todo volvería a la normalidad. Era estúpido pensar que pudiera acarrear más consecuencias que un chismorreo que quedaría olvidado en cuanto regresaran a Zootrópolis.

—En fin, olvida lo que he dicho. —Glenn gesticuló con la pata para restarle importancia, aprovechando que el público se había quedado de nuevo en silencio con la entrada del séptimo grupo. Sin embargo, ella se agarró a la silla para mantener su cuerpo en curva.

—No, escucha… —cuando él levantó las orejas, "sorprendido", añadió: —esto… me encantaría compartir una cena contigo, Glenn. Nick no… no me dirá nada. Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos de la infancia; lo entenderá. —Mintió. —Y creo que te debo al menos una disculpa por… el rechazo. Después de tantos años… no sabía nada y… siento mucho que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí, así que… si te parece, podemos vernos antes de que me… de que Nick y yo nos vayamos. —Se corrigió, recordando que no tenía otra excusa para no herir más al pobre conejo.

Glenn sonrió lo más dulcemente posible y atrapó una de las patas de Judy con tierno cuidado, depositando un beso entre sus dedos, lo que consiguió subirle los colores a la cara.

—Entonces, me ocuparé de tratarte como una reina. —Respondió, dejándola ir lentamente. —¿Qué tal mañana por la noche? Así podrás pasar el jueves con la família y terminar de empacar sin prisa.

—Me… me parece perfecto. —Ella asintió, devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa.

—No se hable más. —Concluyó él. —Te pasaré a buscar yo mismo, pero no te diré dónde cenaremos. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

—De acuerdo.

—Genial.

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro durante unos segundos, hasta que Bonnie hizo un comentario sobre la atrevida vestimenta de los Lanahorias, que justo estaban actuando en séptimo lugar. Judy aprovechó el momento para colocarse bien en la silla mientras Glenn regresaba a su posición correcta entre sus dos guardaespaldas.

"No estoy haciendo nada malo" Se repetía, jugueteando con los dedos. "Nick no es mi prometido. Esto no le incumbe."

…

—Grupo ocho, salís en dos minutos. —Gritó uno de los organizadores tras el telón.

—¿Dónde he puesto mi corona de flores? —Musitaba una ovejita desesperada mientras su compañera intentaba negociar unos minutos más con el encargado.

—¿Alguien a visto a Clara? —Preguntaba un conejo, buscando a una compañera.

—Lo tengo decidido. —Musitó Karin, terminando el sándwich de apio y salsa tártara que había tomado del festín. —El mundo del espectáculo no es para mí. Demasiado estrés.

Nick sonrió divertido, bebiendo un sorbo de su café mientras aguantaba la bebida de la pequeña con la pata libre, dejándola comer.

—No todo el mundo ha nacido para ser una estrella. —Se mofó.

—Ya habló el experto. —Ella le sacó la lengua tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca. —Puede que el escenario no sea lo mío, pero te aseguro de que bailo mejor que tú. Veremos qué tal se te da lo de mover las caderas.

A él se le escapó una carcajada.

—Te sorprenderías. Olvidas que soy un artista nato.

—Sí… bueno. de todas formas, espero que surta efecto con mi hermana. Te estás jugando algo más que tu dignidad.

—Niña, me ofendes. —Él apretó los morros en una expresión teatral. —¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No es que no confíe… pero te juro que si hacemos el ridículo, te las haré pagar. Y más si Eric está…

—¡Hey, os estaba buscando!

Como por arte de magia, el jovencito apareció de repente, arrancándole un grito a Karin, quien lanzó lo que quedaba de su sándwich al aire, yendo a parar al suelo y provocando el tropezón inesperado de uno de los músicos de la octava pareja de participantes, que ya estaban saliendo en dirección al escenario.

Nick se quedó mirando al pobre cerdito con cierta compasión y un "lo siento, compañero" en mente.

—Vaya, no pretendía asustarte. —Se excusó Vegginy, posando su patita en el brazo de su amiga. —¿Estás bien?

—S-sísístoybien. —Respondió ella, apenas sin respirar. Su reacción también hizo sonreír al gafitas.

—Quería desearos suerte, ya que nosotros vamos a salir antes.

—¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer? —Nick creyó oportuno intervenir para darle tiempo a su compañera de recuperarse.

—Steven y yo haremos un experimento con electricidad estática. Creemos que es original y les enseñará algo interesante a los demás.

—¿S-s-sales tú entonces? —"¡Boba, por supuesto que sale él!" Se respondió a sí misma, en mente. "Si no, no estaría aquí".

Eric asintió con su cabecita y añadió: —Cuando terminemos buscaré un hueco para cuando salgáis vosotros, así que esforzaros al máximo.

—Descuida, chaval, ganaremos la prueba. —Declaró Nick.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Eric le sonrió de vuelta, aceptando el desafío. —En fin, voy a regresar con Steve. ¡Mucha suerte!

—A vosotros también. —Aunque fue el zorro quien lo dijo, Karin movió la boca con intención de decirle lo mismo… pero sin ser capaz de articular palabra. —Respira. —La alentó.

—Argh… —Nuestra chiquilla dejó escapar todo el aire por la boca. —Esto me está matando… Eric debe pensar que soy idiota...

—No lo creo. —Él sonrió para sus adentros. —De hecho, diría que hasta le gusta cuando pones carita de besugo.

Ella se tensó y le propinó un golpe en el costado con su pequeño puño mientras él se carcajeaba. Segundos después, nuestro cola larga le pasó su bebida y Karin la aceptó sin más. Cuando la música cesó, la megafonía anunció entonces a los Jumpy Geeks, captando toda su atención.

Ambos se apretujaron contra la cortina para observar la actuación de los cerebritos, quienes tuvieron además la genial idea de hacer participar a algunos voluntarios entre el público. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en los principios del márketing. Vegginy tenía iniciativa, sin duda. No obstante, ellos no pensaban quedarse atrás y el momento se acercaba.

Cuando los Jumpy Geeks terminaron su actuación y desaparecieron para dar paso al siguiente equipo, ya sólo quedaban cinco para el gran final.

Nick le propuso a Karin que fuera a vestirse mientras él comentaba los últimos detalles con el organizador y que luego se reenccontrarían en el mismo lugar. Quince minutos más tarde, ya estaba lista, esperándolo con su faldita y cazadora tejana negras en contraste con la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. Si no hubiera temido la reprimenda de su madre, tal vez se habría puesto incluso maquillaje.

De pronto, llegaron hasta sus oídos varias exclamaciones y silbidos de admiración, y aunque estaba segura de que no iban dirigidos a ella, cuando vio aparecer a su compañero, se quedó impresionada.

—Buah… ¡estás espectacular!

Al más puro estilo de los ochenta, nuestro pelirrojo había cambiado su atuendo por una camiseta sin mangas en blanco, y pantalones y chaqueta negros, ambos de cuero. Las gafas de sol eran un plus, pero le daban el toque perfecto. No obstante, había decidido ahorrarse la gomina.

—Glamour que tiene uno. —Él sonrió, complacido también por miradas que le echaban algunas jovencitas. —En fin, ¿lista para rockear? —Alargó la pata hacia ella.

—¡Ya lo creo! —Karin correspondió al choque con entusiasmo. —¡Vamos allá!

…

De vuelta a la sala, las dos ovejitas del penúltimo equipo estaban recitando un poema con melodía a modo de cannon que, lamentablemente, no estaba resultando muy emotivo.

—¿Cuánto más van a tardar en salir? —Adrián, uno de los hermanos mayores de Judy, resopló en su silla, más aburrido que una ostra. —Total, para ver bailotear a Karin habría sido mejor quedarse en casa.

—Bien que veníamos a verte todos cuando salías a representar la obra de teatro del colegio, ¿no? —Le cuchicheó Lilian, aún más mayor que él.

—Nadie os obligaba a venir.

—Mamá sí nos obligaba. —Insistió otra, entrando en la conversación.

—Chitón. —Bonnie les llamó la atención.

—Ha empezado ella. —Replicó Adrián, como un crío y recibiendo una colleja de su hermana mayor.

La madre se reacomodó en la silla justo cuando un leve aplauso comenzaba a elevarse entre los espectadores y el equipo en escena se inclinaba para agradecerles el detalle.

Hablando en el justo tono para que Judy la oyera, Bonnie comentó: —Admito que están tardando mucho. Se ha hecho hasta de noche.

—Deben estar al caer, ya. —Musitó Judy.

—¿Cuántos grupos han pasado?

—Catorce con éste. —Respondió Alice, una de las hermanitas adolescentes, que se sentaba justo delante de su madre.

Nuestra policía hizo el cálculo rápidamente.

—Entonces… el próximo debería…

Antes de terminar la frase, las luces se apagaron por completo, provocando una oleada de gritos y murmullos confusos, hasta que la megafonía entró en acción.

—Y finalmente, la última representación llega de la pata de los Arándanos. Les recordamos no olviden votar a su equipo favorito y les pedimos que no dejen basura en sus asientos. Gracias y disfruten del espectáculo.

Una batería comenzó a sonar, marcando un ritmo contagioso y acallando todas las voces. A la segunda repetición, un solo foco se iluminó, haciendo aparecer la figura en movimiento de un rompecorazones que meneaba la cola de espaldas al público. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, las chiquillas comenzaron a gritar como locas. Sin embargo, fue el gesto de su dedo, apuntando hacia Judy, el que captó su atención cuando cantó el primer "I got my mind set on you."

Chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de la música y haciéndose con el escenario, se dejó llevar por la joven voz de fondo que repetía su estrofa.

Cuatro fue el número detonante para que Karin, impulsada por si misma, se dejara deslizar de rodillas entre las patas del zorro para terminar delante, con los brazos en alto y añadiendo su toque a la melodía.

—¡But it's gonna take money!

El otro la secundó.

—A whole life of spending money.

Moviendo los hombros y los dedos, ella se levantó de un salto y le replicó de frente, tomando posición a su lado: —It's gonna take plenty of money.

Y él concluyó la estrofa: —To do it right child.

Karin si giró hacia el público y empezó a aplaudir al compás de la batería mientras se paseaba por un lado del escenario, instando al público a unirse a ella mientras cantaba la siguiente parte.

—Its gonna take tiiiiiime.

Y Nick se fue hacia el otro lado, imitándola al son de su propia voz: —A whole lot of precious tiiiime.

Entonces, ambos brincaron para mirarse, y recitaron al unísono la última frase —It's gonna take patience and time —antes de encontrarse en medio, dar media vuelta y mover las colas de un lado a otro para marcar un "To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it right chiiiiild."

De repente, Nick se giró hacia el público y, con un nuevo salto, bajó del escenario y se plantó en medio de los críos en primera fila, retomando la canción con un nuevo "I got my mind set on you" y haciendo que todos se levantaran para moverse con él.

Karin bailoteaba por encima de su cabeza, todavía estimulando las palmadas, a las que ya se habían unido una parte de la carpa.

Los niños meneaban la cola junto al zorro en una fantástica improvisación en línea que consiguió animar todavía más la participación y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, algunas parejas ya se habían levantado para rocanrolear junto a ellos.

—And this time I know it's for real —el pelirrojo comenzó a bailar en dirección al fondo, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando a alguna de las conejitas que estaban en la punta del pasillo para cantarles una estrofa. —The feelings that I feel. I know if I put my mind to it. —Al levantar la vista, divisó la atónita carita de Judy y elevó una pata en su dirección al tiempo que decía: —I know that I really can dooo it. —Su pulgar la señaló y al estribillo se añadieron varias voces que encontraron el momento perfecto para colaborar.

—I got my mind seeet ooon you. —Y los otros repitieron. —Seeeet oooon you.

—I got my mind seeet ooon you. —Y el coro: —Seeeet oooon you.

Karin subió entonces el tono de su voz, repitiendo la segunda parte y sometiendo a todos con ella: —¡But it's gonna take moneeeey…!

Algunas de las hermanas de Judy ya se habían levantado, cantando también, para ir al encuentro de los más pequeños, que se habían subido al escenario mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta. Y es que la carpa entera se había convertido en una verbena de color y música, con todo el mundo en coro.

Nuestra policía tuvo que admitir que jamás se habría esperado algo así. Ni siquiera sus padres terminaban de creérselo. Sin embargo, Bonnie no se hizo derrogar para levantarse y arrastrar a Stu con ella a la pista mientras los demás reincidían en la tonadilla "To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it riiiight"

Y fue al terminar la estrofa que Karin gritó: —¡Arriba todo el mundo!

La música estalló con trompetas, batería y guitarras. Los niños saltaron a buscar a los adultos, tirando de sus patas para levantarlos de la silla y apartando los asientos para dejar sitio en la pista, un privilegio que sólo los Arándanos habían tenido y que obligó también a Judy a levantarse. Aunque habría preferido evitar ser el foco de atención, el hecho de que Nick se estuviera acercando la puso entre la espada y la pared, observada por varios presentes que batían sus palmas alrededor de ella.

Cuando el zorro se detuvo finalmente, tendiéndole la pata sin mencionar palabra y con una sonrisa tan encantadora que habría derretido hasta un glaciar, sintió un tremendo calentón en las mejillas. No se había preparado para esto.

Observando la respiración en su pecho, bajó la mirada hasta su pata y luego la regresó a sus ojos. Si había estado enfadada… ya no lo recordaba.

Las voces y palmas continuaron a su alrededor, instensificándose de nuevo con "I got my mind set on you", y cuando el pelirrojo repitió la frase, supo con toda seguridad, que ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. Inspiró aire, alargando tímidamente su patita hacia él, y se sorprendió al encontrarse girando de repente para terminar entre sus brazos. Nick la condujo hacia al centro, atrapando su cintura con delicadeza y danzando juntos en el torbellino de alegría que se había convertido la pista.

Tal era el ambiente que Judy se vio envuelta enseguida en la diversión con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a disfrutar realmente del presente que estaba viviendo, olvidando por completo todo lo demás.

Karin los vigiló con satisfacción de que el plan hubiera surtido efecto, pero se quedó de piedra cuando, al girar la vista se topó de lleno con su cerebrín favorito, que se había puesto a bailar a su lado.

—¡Lo admito! —Le oyó decir por encima de la música. —¡Esta es la mejor actuación! ¡Buen trabajo!

Aunque cortada, Karin acabó encontrando el valor de seguir bailando y disfrutó del momento, dándole mil gracias a su suerte por tener la oportunidad de compartir semejante momento con su queridísimo Eric.

El que no pudo agradecer el giro de acontecimientos, sin embargo, fue Glenn, quien se quedó con un palmo de narices en plena confusión al darse cuenta de que Wilde había conseguido ganar más que la mera competición.

Marginado a un lado por culpa de los espectadores del corro y tras escasos segundos de observar el cambio que había experimentado su amada, supo que había llegado el momento de retirarse por ahora. No obstante, no iba a permitir que aquella jugarreta arruinara sus planes. Seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas, que le abrieron paso hasta la salida, avanzó hasta al coche y se dejó conducir a casa con un semblante más bien amenazador.

—Wilde… —Susurró con los dientes apretados.


	30. Capítulo 30: En el amor y en la guerra

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

 **IMPORTANTE:** Repito por si a alguien se le pasó. Subiré el **último capítulo de 2016 el 18 de diciembre** (o sea, aparte del capítulo de hoy, queda otro más antes de terminar el año) **y retomaré las actualizaciones a partir del 15 de enero** , cuando ya hayan pasado todas las fiestas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡Ya queda menos para Navidad, yupiiiii! En fin, muchísimas gracias por vuestros mensajes de ánimo y vuestra comprensión. De verdad me hace sentir mejor y espero volver con renovadas fuerzas tras las vacaciones.

Creía que no podría llegar a las siete páginas con el capítulo de hoy, pero me alegro de haberlo conseguido. Aunque ya sea de noche aquí, sigue siendo domingo.

Respecto a una escena que leeréis, y que estoy segura os gustará (guiño), he estado buscando información sobre las constelaciones en el hemisferio norte en primavera, pero si me he equivocado con alguna decídmelo para que pueda corregirlo. Aprovecho para recordar a mis amigos de la otra punta del charco que la palabra "móvil" equivale a "celular" aquí. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe de dónde viene o qué significa Piberus, el segundo nombre de Nick? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y temo que sea una adaptación de otro.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo aunque se os haga corto. ;)

¡Que tengáis una feliz lectura! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

 **Nick y Judy en el jardín:**

\- Ballycarbery castle (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- An early sunrise (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

 **Una llamada a la madrugada:**

\- A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: En el amor y en la guerra.**

El bailoteo terminó en cuanto finalizó la canción, pero parecía estar muy claro quién iba a llevarse los votos. A excepción, quizás, de los que todavía tenían reparo respecto a los zorros, el público salió contento y las urnas se llenaron de papel en cuanto todo terminó. El recuento tendría lugar más tarde y los resultados se darían a conocer al día siguiente, por lo que no había nada más que hacer.

Los chicos no se cambiaron ni de ropa. Despidiéndose de todos los que los felicitaron, atraparon sus bártulos y se unieron por fin a la familia para regresar a casa entre las risas y tarareos de los pequeñajos con el estribillo danzando en sus bocas.

Aunque Nick iba junto a Judy, poco pudieron hablar cuando el pelirrojo se había vuelto el centro de atención. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, fue ella quien dejó avanzar al resto y retuvo a su compañero de la pata para conseguir quedarse a solas un momento.

Bonnie azuzó a sus querubines para que entraran y Karin se permitió una última mirada de soslayo antes de desaparecer también por la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y es que no podía menos que agradecer a Nick la gloriosa idea que le había permitido compartir la pista con Eric.

Volviendo a la pareja en cuestión, cuando se aseguró de que ya no quedaba nadie a la escucha, Judy dejó ir al zorro, que se había quedado mirándola con cierta tensión en los ojos y decidió ser sincera.

—Ayer… cuando me saliste con la bromita… me afectó bastante. —Se abrigó un poco más con la chaqueta. —Ahora que lo pienso en frío, me doy cuenta de que fue una tontería. No debería habérmelo tomado tan a pecho, y… te pido perdón por ello. —Él bajó la mirada. —Sé que no has dormido en la cama esta noche; Karin me ha contado que estuvisteis ensayando hasta muy tarde pero… no era mi intención que te sintieras non grato a mi lado. A pesar de todo, para mí… eres importante. —Nick levantó las orejas y unos grandes ojos esmeralda que captaron los suyos. —Quizás el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás y también mi compañero de equipo. —Prosiguió Judy, sonriendo débilmente. —Puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias, pero no quiero que eso se convierta en una barrera. Confío en ti y sé que tú también confías en mí, así que... —inspiró profundamente sin interrumpir el contacto visual y le alargó la pata —¿podemos hacer las paces? —y añadió con un hilito de voz: —¿Por favor?

Nick miró su patita a medio camino, la tomó con la suya y sonrió antes de tirar de ella y atrapar a Judy entre sus brazos. Sabía que era una desventaja injusta para ella, pero de verdad estaba feliz de volver a entrar en su círculo y no podía más que expresarlo de la mejor manera que sabía.

—Gracias. —Le susurró, apretándola más contra su pecho mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar los colores que se le habían subido al morro, no sin antes corresponder al abrazo con sus propias patas.

Fue un emotivo y silencioso momento que duró quizás más de lo que creían. Cuando el pelirrojo encontró el coraje para dejarla libre, Judy mantuvo la mirada gacha hasta hallar también el valor de hablar y le sonrió con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

—En fin, somos un equipo, adí que es mejor si estamos uni... —en estas que su estómago rugió y sus orejas se levantaron al tiempo que sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo. —Ops…

Nick dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Un buen equipo debe alimentarse también, así que… —se inclinó en una teatral reverencia en dirección a la puerta y añadió: —después de vos, milaidy.

Judy se relajó por fin y aceptó el cortés ofrecimiento, pasando delante y musitando: —Zorro astuto.

Los críos ya estaban impacientes esperando la comida con los tenedores imitando todavía la melodía de "Got my mind set on you" y vitorearon a Nick cuando entró en el comedor agradeciéndoles los elogios como si fuera una estrella de cine mientras Judy lo contemplaba, divertida.

En cuanto a Stu, observaba la escena en silencio, desde una punta de la mesa, con una expresión algo distinta de la que acostumbraba a tener frente al vulpino; pero de ello nadie se percató.

La cena fue de lo más animada, aunque Bonnie no les concedió a los niños el lujo de trasnochar, pues seguía habiendo colegio al día siguiente. Tras una nueva ronda de congratulaciones, por fin se fueron a la cama y la casa quedó tranquila.

Aunque habría sido acertado seguir su ejemplo, aprovechando que los madrugones se habían terminado para él, Nick le propuso a Judy salir a ver las estrellas al jardín. Después de todo, prefería saborear ese momento de paz en esa cálida noche antes que dejarse caer en la cama y perder la realidad de vista. Además, tener que compartir el lecho continuaba poniéndolo nervioso y temía perder el dominio de su cuerpo durante la noche y terminar abrazándola o acurrucándose con ella sin darse cuenta. Mejor evitar tentaciones.

Nuestra orejillas largas aceptó la propuesta casi al instante pues, en el fondo, había comenzado a sentir cosas que escapaban a su autocontrol y no las tenía todas de cómo despertarían al día siguiente si se metían en la cama. Y es que Judy era bastante consciente de la atrección que Nick provocaba en ella. No sabía exactamente cuándo se había dado cuenta… ¿o quizás sí? Quizás todo había estallado en su cabeza en el momento en que él había dicho aquellas palabras.

"Te quiero". Dos palabras. Dos. Suficientes como para que su imaginación viajara al futuro en una posible relación con su narigudo compañero. Un futuro con sus altibajos en un mundo donde el especismo seguiría quizás en pie… pero un dulce destino que había logrado hacerla desear que sucediera. Aunque se había repetido mil y un veces que era mejor centrarse en su trabajo y olvidarse del amor… no podía negar la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón. Tal subidón de adrenalina sólo le había sucedido en días de trabajo, a la carrera tras algún delincuente o hallando una pista importante respecto a un caso. Parecía absurdo comparar esas emociones con las que le producía Nick… pero verse en sus brazos había conseguido hacerla temblar de emoción otra vez, y al sentir el suave pelaje de su cuello en la mejilla, por un instante, había sentido la necesidad de dejarse llevar.

Era estúpido seguir negándolo. Nick le gustaba mucho. Tal vez demasiado… pero tenía que mantener la compostura, ya que él no sentía lo mismo, ¿cierto? Lo había dejado muy claro con lo de la broma. Sin embargo, no podía negar que habían intimado bastante desde que estaban en Bunny Burrow. Puede que ese acercamiento tan sólo fuera el primer paso para una relación a largo plazo aunque quedara relativamente lejos de momento.

Caminando tras él en dirección al jardín, sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose un poco más esperanzada respecto al futuro. Era curioso la facilidad con que había cambiado de ideas en cuestión de horas. Puede que su madre tuviera razón. Siempre podían adoptar si querían formar una família…

—¿...te parece? —La voz del zorro la sonsacó de repente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Digo, que si te parece bien que nos sentemos en el suelo. —Repitió él, señalando la hamaca en un rincón. —Como sólo hay una… a menos que la quieras tú. A malas, yo puedo usar una silla y…

—Oh no, no, me parece bien. —Judy asintió varias veces con la cabeza. —Aunque… —Miró a su alrededor, conocedora de la humedad que emanaba del césped por la noche y atrapó una gran esterilla que había arrinconada junto a la barbacoa para extenderla a sus patas. —Así estaremos mejor. Esto… espérame aquí un momento.

Minutos después, la conejita regresó con una manta bajo el brazo y dos tazas humeantes de té, una en cada pata. Después, sentados en el suelo, codo con codo con la manta cubriéndoles los hombros, se dedicaron a observar el cielo estrellado mientras nombraban algunas de las constelaciones que reconocían.

—Mira, esa es la osa mayor. —Dijo ella, señalando en su dirección.

—Ahá, y ese es el león. —Nick rió por lo bajo. —Debe estar esperando el momento para ligársela. —Ignorando la ceja arqueada de Judy añadió. —Siempre le han gustado las rellenitas.

Ella dejó escapar la risa contenida y le propinó un suave codazo.

—Venga ya.

—A ver si no. —Respondió él. —¿Por qué crées que siempre le va detrás?

Judy negó con la cabeza y tomó el último sorbo de su té para depositar la taza a un lado y acomodarse un poco más. De pronto, una estela llamó su atención y alargó el brazo sin pensarlo.

—¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! ¡Pidamos un dese…! —Al dirigir el rostro hacia Nick se dio cuenta de que su impulso la había acercado peligrosamente a su hocico. Casi al instante, se echó hacia atrás y se tropezó con sus propias rodillas para terminar boca-arriba en el suelo. Avergonzada, se llevó las patas a la cara. "¿¡Idiota, qué estás haciendo?!"

—¡Judy! —Él se incorporó a cuatro patas sobre ella. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien… —Cuando descubrió su rostro y se topó con Nick, su naricilla comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Estaba tan cerca…

El aire se le atascó en la garganta, prohibiendole hablar, y lo único que escapó de sus pulmones fue una cálida bocanada de aliento que inundó la escasa distancia que los separaba, uniéndose al agradable perfume de la hierba de primavera. Más el corazón le dio un sobresalto al percatarse de la sorpresa en aquellos ojos esmeralda y la suave presión que el cuerpo del zorro ejercía sobre el suyo; una presión que parecía aumentar a medida que transcurrían los segundos. No tardó demasiado en asumir que su boca se estaba aproximando y, aunque una parte de ella había entrado ya en estado de alerta, la dominante la tenía inmovilizada. Podía sentir su cálida respiración cada vez más cerca, pero su propio cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces, su mirada se volvió tan tierna que le despertó un poderoso sentimiento. La lucha por controlar sus emociones se transformó repentinamente en una rendición y cerró los ojos para entregarse al momento a pesar de que sus labios habían comenzado a temblar.

Cuando Nick estaba a escasos centímetros de besarla, se dio cuenta de la visión que tenía delante y se detuvo un instante. Judy estaba tensa. Su naricilla se movía al ritmo de una locomotora y sus labios eran prueba de que la situación la superaba. No podía hacerle eso; no después de haber conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Judy no quería una relación con él pero estaba aceptando su intento por besarla. ¿Acaso buscaba compensarlo por la pelea que habían tenido? No quería aprovecharse de ella hasta tal punto y arriesgarse a perderla otra vez. La quería sin condiciones y no iba a complicar más las cosas. Quizás con el tiempo lograría conquistarla… pero no todavía.

Con una amarga sonrisa, depositó un dulce beso en su frente y se echó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la manta. Ella abrió los ojos en completa confusión y giró la cabecita para mirarlo sin entender lo que había pasado.

Abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero él fue más rápido.

—Ha sido un día largo, zanahorias. —Bostezó mientras encontraba la posición adecuada, boca arriba. —Creo que será mejor que durmamos un poco. Que descanses. —Cerró los ojos sin añadir nada más y ella se lo quedó mirando sin acabar de creerse el giro de acontecimientos.

¿De verdad no la había…? Se llevó una patita a los labios instintivamente. No; no la había besado… en la boca. A pesar de que ella se lo había permitido, no lo había hecho. ¿Tenía razón entonces? ¿De verdad no sentía ni un poco por ella? Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de un detalle. La frente; no la boca. ¿Acaso lo había malinterpretado desde el principio? Ahora que lo pensaba, él sólo se había inclinado para comprobar que estaba bien tras la caída… puede que su imaginación le hubiera jugado una mala pasada. Últimamente lo hacía mucho.

Lo miró de nuevo, tan tranquilo, con el brazo doblado bajo su cabeza y respirando lentamente el aire nocturno. Si hubiera intentado besarla realmente… no estaría tan tranquilo… ¿cierto?

Le dio la espalda en la esterilla, reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida hasta el punto de ponerse en evidencia tan claramente? ¿Se habría dado cuenta él? Por supuesto; ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta si prácticamente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la besara?

Se encogió con rabia y reprimió las lágrimas de orgullo como pudo, pero su naricilla la delató. No quería llorar, pero se sentía tan avergonzada que apenas podía controlar los espasmos. Sin embargo, cuando la pata de Nick cayó encima de ella para atraerla hacia su lado, se quedó petrificada.

Conteniendo el aire en los pulmones, viró un poco la cabeza y comprobó que él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sin duda, estaba ya dormido… pero ese gesto, aunque inconsciente, había logrado suprimir todas las lágrimas. Acurrucada bajo su brazo, se dejó invadir por la calidez de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Puede que él no sintiera lo mismo… pero siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

El zorro abrió disimuladamente un ojo y vio la paz en su compañera, sonriendo también para sus adentros.

"Dulces sueños, Judy"

* * *

Pasaron las horas y el cielo fue retomando un color liloso a medida que el amanecer se acercaba.

La brisa se había vuelto un tanto más fresca y la hierba se había perlado de rocío matinal. Todo estaba ahora en calma. Todo… excepto el móvil de Nick. Habiéndolo puesto en silencio durante la función de la tarde, la maquinita vibraba ahora en su bolsillo con insistencia. Un primer zumbido bastó para despertar al zorro, que tardó algunos segundos en reconocer el entorno y recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

Retiró cuidadosamente la pata que descansaba sobre su bella durmiente y se dio la vuelta con el mismo cuidado para no despertarla. Echando un vistazo a la pantalla, no reconoció el número, así que interrumpió la llamada con un simple gesto de pulgar y se dio nuevamente la vuelta con intención de seguir soñando junto a su amada. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos segundos que el móvil volvió a sonar. El número era el mismo y el zorro repitió la operación con fastidio. Cuando el zumbido se produjo por tercera vez, no tuvo más remedio que forzarse a salir del improvisado lecho y alejarse para evitar despertar a Judy. Cuando descolgó, su voz sonó más ronca de lo que pretendía.

—Más vale que sea urgente.

—Nicholas Piberus Wilde. —Respondió la voz al otro lado. —Con ese nombre no me extraña que seas tan buen actor.

El zorro mantuvo el silencio unos segundos intentando adivinar el autor de tan particular comentario, pero sin un buen café era difícil hacer trabajar la mente a esa hora, así que optó por preguntar directamente.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi secretario está esperándote en la calle con el coche. Ve a encontrarlo. Nos vemos en seguida.

—Espera, ¿qué? Oye… —Fuera quien fuera, había colgado.

"¿Un coche?" El jardín se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, por lo que no era posible ver la calle desde ese lado. Aunque habría preferido meterse de nuevo bajo la manta con Judy, aquella llamada le dio mala espina. Pasó por su lado, mirándola una sola vez y apretó los dientes con rabia antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Caminando a paso ligero pero silencioso, cruzó el pasillo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta para salir a la calle. No vio, sin embargo, la figura de Stu sentado en el sillón del comedor mientras sostenía un vacío de agua medio vacío entre las patas. Éste lo vio partir con sorpresa y se acercó a la ventana para espiarlo.

Efectivamente, un gran coche negro esperaba aparcado en la calle frente a la casa. Nick se acercó con recelo y la ventanilla del copiloto descendió para mostrar el rostro bien peinado de Pierre.

—Buenos días, señor Wilde. —Lo saludó éste. —Suba al coche, por favor. El señor Richfield lo está esperando.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron como platos.

"¿Richfield? El tipo de la llamada era Glenn?"

A pesar de la buena educación de su secretario, Nick no encontró una buena razón por la que seguirle el juego.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó sin intención de subir.

—Quiere hablar con usted sobre un asunto importante.

—¿Y no podía esperar a que amaneciera por lo menos? —El zorro se cruzó de brazos. —¿O es que padece de insomnio?

Pierre sonrió sin inmutarse.

—Le gusta madrugar.

—Sin duda. —Nick dio un paso atrás. —En fin, gracias por la invitación, pero no he desayunado todavía, así que díganle al señor Richfield que mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

Dio media vuelta y se detuvo en seco cuando Pierre dijo: —Los errores se pagan caros, señor Wilde; al igual que la evasión de impuestos.

Al darse la vuelta, Pierre había salido del coche y estaba abriendo la puerta trasera. Lo miró conservando la sonrisa y le indicó que entrara con un gesto cortés de la pata.

Nick se quedó de pie unos instantes, luchando contra los recuerdos que acudían a su mente, y finalmente no encontró otra opción que aceptar. Se introdujo en el coche de mala gana, ignorando el rostro satisfecho de Pierre, y se dejó conducir hacia territorio enemigo con la certeza de que el encuentro no sería placentero.

Stu vio partir el coche y tragó saliva. Si lo que había dicho Glenn era cierto, Nick no era realmente el prometido de su hija, pero… ¿qué necesidad tenía entonces de encararlo si ella no lo quería...? ¿Acaso no le bastaría con confesarle a Judy que sabía la verdad y dedicarse a conquistarla, o había algo más? ¿Lo amenazaría quizás para que se alejara de ella...?

Su voz se repitió en su cabeza.

"Si mantienes la boquita callada y me apoyas, convenceremos a Judy para que se case conmigo,… mantuvo tratos hasta con la mafia,... no tienen ninguna relación más allá de la profesional,… los Richfield no nos detenemos ante nada. Tenlo presente."

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón con su vaso y meditó en silencio. Después de todo lo que había visto y lo que estaba pasando, comenzaba a dudar de su propia realidad. Si Nick no representara una amenaza para el ricachón, no se habría tomado tantas molestias. ¿Significaba eso que la farsa no era del todo mentira? ¿Estaría Judy realmente fingiendo su relación con él o…?

Reposó la cabeza en las patas mientras las descansaba en las rodillas. No sabía qué hacer o pensar. No quería ayudar a Glenn ahora que conocía el pie del que calzaba, y aunque no soportaba la idea de tener a un zorro como yerno, había comenzado a sentir cierta culpabilidad en torno a pelirrojo… pero… ¿qué opción tenía?

"Si se lo cuentas, me encargaré de que la família Hopps tenga que largarse de Burrows." Repitió la voz de Glenn, hundiéndolo.

—¿Qué hago…? —Susurró entre lágrimas. —¿Qué puedo hacer?


	31. Capítulo 31: La elección es tuya

**Recordatorio:** Este es el **último capítulo de 2016**. Regresaré con un nuevo capítulo (si todo va bien) a partir del **13 de enero de 2017.**

Hola mundo!

Me he pasado el día luchando por terminar el capítulo entre estornudos y dolores de cabeza. Invierno bendito, ya te tenemos casi aquí.

Antes que nada, quiero agradeceros una vez más vuestro apoyo. Siento no poderos dar mucho como regalo antes de Navidad, pero confío en que os guste el capítulo de hoy. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, ya que supone una parte clave en la historia. Sed amables con mis tejemanejes, por favor, llevo días acostándome a la una de la madrugada y ahora mismo son casi las doce de la noche.. XD

Hay un detalle que quiero aclarar respecto al tema de la "procreación entre especies". Puede que sí sea posible cruzar un conejo con un zorro, pero el hecho de que uno sea herbívoro y el otro omnívoro me hace dudar de las posibilidades, ya que tienen aparatos digestivos y constituciones incompatibles (los depredadores, por ejemplo, tinen los dos ojos mirando de frente, mientras que ciertos herbívoros y animales que tienden a ser presas los tienen a los lados). En este caso, yo he optado por la imposibilidad de cruzar las dos especies para dar más juego a la historia. Si la realidad es diferente, os pido que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, ya que el desarrollo de los futuros acontecimientos de la historia no serían quizá tan sólidos.

Aunque el capítulo tenga sus encrucijadas, recordad que es Disney. El malo tiene que ser malo y el bueno debe tener algún punto débil, de lo contrario no tendría emoción (guiño).

Por cierto, correspondiendo a la petición de Renessme, te saludo, oh lector/a. ;P En cuanto a la que quiere suicidarse si Nick y Judy no acaban juntos, éste es mi mensaje: Noooo, no te suicides, mujer! Todo acabará bien, te lo prometo! XD

Y no, no juego con vuestros sentimientos, más bien le doy un poco de emoción a vuestras horas libres (creo). ;) hehe! Siento si me dejo mucho sin responder. Me muero de sueños, chicos. Si hay algo en particular que necesitéis saber, preguntádmelo de nuevo y lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

 **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Este año me habéis hecho muy feliz y quiero continuar disfrutando con vosotros en el nuevo que llega. En febrero hará un año, así que a ver si llegamos. ;)**

 **¡Un besazo para todo el mundo y felicísimas fiestas! ¡Que tengáis un año nuevo genial! Nos vemos en Enero!**

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Llegada de Nick a la mansión / Encuentro con Glenn:

\- Irisch Schnitzel (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Right time, wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman (x3)

\- Jig (Jig) - Patrick Doyle (x2)

La elección es tuya:

\- Southampton (RMS Titanic) - Adam Young

Judy:

\- Atlanta (Corduroy Road) - Adam Young

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: La elección es tuya**

La distancia entre la casa de los Hopps y la mansión Richfield no era mucha, pero a Nick el paseo se le hizo eterno. Incluso llegó a albergar dudas de si realmente lo llevaban hacia al ricachón o a una trampa, pero en cuanto percibió el enorme portal con sus altos guardianes hojudos dándole la bienvenida, supo que estaría en desventaja. No se esperaba menos, esa era la verdad, aunque tampoco tenía expectativas claras de lo que se iba a encontrar.

El coche avanzó por el camino de cipreses hasta la fachada del edificio principal, donde se detuvo para dejar bajar a los pasajeros. Nick no esperó a que alguien le abriera la puerta y se apeó frente a las escaleras mientras el secretario le daba instrucciones al chófer para que esperara. En cuanto se reunieron, nuestro zorro se dejó guiar por el snob de gafas con todos los sentidos en alerta. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar maravillarse al mismo tiempo de los exquisitos detalles en cada mueble o de los minuciosos relieves de las paredes. No cabía duda del poder que poseía Richfield y esa era razón más que suficiente para desconfiar. ¿Qué interés podría tener en un simple policía cuya existencia le resultaba posiblemente molesta? Sospechaba que tenía que ver con Judy, y de ser así no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Pierre levantó la pata para que redujera el paso y golpeó suavemente una majestuosa puerta con los nudillos. La voz al otro lado respondió enseguida, dándole permiso, y la abrió para dejar entrar al invitado, quien se permitió una pausa de escasos segundos antes de dar el paso.

—Nick, te estaba esperando. —Glenn alzó los brazos con una sonrisa. —Siento haberte hecho venir tan de repente pero no acostumbro a tener mucho tiempo libre y necesitaba verte.

El zorro le devolvió una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Sí, supongo que debes tener una agenda muy apretada.

El conejo dirigió un gesto de cabeza a su secretario, confirmándole que podía marcharse, y éste los dejó solos mientras el jefe le indicaba al huésped que tomara asiento. Sin embargo, Nick prefirió quedarse de pie.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —Le preguntó el anfitrión, ignorando ese detalle.

—Preferiría que fuéramos al grano, si no te importa. —La mirada de Nick le confirmó que no necesitaba aparentar, pero su papel no había hecho más que empezar.

Sin apagar la sonrisa, se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras el otro movía distraídamente la cola, esperando.

—Entiendo. —Dijo finalmente. —Imagino que tendrás curiosidad por conocer el motivo de mi llamada...

—Deduzco —intervino el vulpino —que tiene que ver con hacienda.

Glenn dejó escapar una risita.

—Le dije a Pierre que utilizara eso como último recurso. Supongo que no ha tenido más remedio...

—Sin embargo —Nick se cruzó de brazos —, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo has conseguido dicha información sobre mí.

Glenn le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Oh, no ha sido difícil. —Le restó importancia con la pata, observando delicadamente el líquido ambarino a través del cristal. —Un contacto por aquí, otro por allá… ya sabes, en este mundo sólo hace falta mover algunos hilos y las cosas vienen solas. Aunque... —dejó el vaso y entrelazó los dedos sobre el escritorio, mirándolo directamente —¿qué puedo contarle a un viejo timador, que no sepa ya? —Y le dedicó una cómplice sonrisa por la que Nick no se dejó provocar.

—Es obvio que conoces mi historial, así que dime de una vez lo que quieres y acabemos con esto.

—¿Tienes prisa? —La sonrisa del conejo se acentuó. —La verdad, me esperaba que tuviéramos una conversación menos agresiva. Después de todo, ambos compartimos un objetivo. —El zorro no necesitó más para saber a lo que se refería, pero prefirió callar de momento, lo que el otro interpretó como una oportunidad para proseguir. —Verás, en realidad no me interesa tu pasado, Nick. Y sería injusto juzgarte por tus actos sin conocer tu versión de la historia, pero no vamos a obviar el hecho de que eres… diferente al resto. Y creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

—Mi especie no es el problema aquí, Glenn. —Respondió finalmente el pelirrojo. —No tengo intención de quedarme mucho más en Bunny Burrow si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero te aseguro que me importa un bledo lo que otros piensen sobre mí. Y si sólo me has traído aquí para charlar sobre mis "defectos", será mejor que regrese a la cama con Judy, que por algo es mi prometida. —Se dio la vuelta sin ver la nueva sonrisa en el rostro del ricachón y se detuvo al oír su voz, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

—No creerás en serio que me tragué lo de vuestra relación, ¿verdad?

Nick suspiró. Por alguna razón se lo esperaba, así que relajó los hombros y volteó de nuevo para encararse a su mirada con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Acaso importa? —Le dijo con aparentada calma. —Judy no buscaba tener una relación amañada en primer lugar. Estemos juntos o no, es cosa nuestra y de nadie más.

—Te equivocas, Nick. —Glenn se levantó del escritorio con la misma tranquilidad y caminó hacia él, también con las manos en los bolsillos. —Dime… ¿has pensado quizás en el futuro que tendríais como pareja? —El zorro enarcó una ceja y Glenn ladeó la cabeza sin quitarle ojo. —Te lo preguntaré de otra forma. ¿Qué significado tiene la palabra "família" para ti?

Nick tensó el morro al captar la idea.

—No sigas por ahí, Richfield…

El conejo se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

—La procreación directa no está a vuestro alcance. —Comentó, pasando por alto su advertencia. —Puede que Judy no esté muy interesada ahora mismo por el tema pero… ¿qué pasaría si se le despierta el instinto maternal? —Nick no dijo nada y Glenn dejó escapar una risita. —Bueno, siempre os quedaría la fecundación artificial… o adoptar, claro… aunque sería difícil explicarle a las criaturitas que su padre no es en realidad su padre. Por no mencionar las burlas que sufrirían en el colegio. —Acercó un poco más el rostro y susurró: —Los niños son muy crueles, ¿sabes?

Nick tragó saliva inconscientemente, confirmándole que había tocado un punto sensible, pero su respuesta fue bastante natural.

—Puede que siga habiendo muchos prejuicios contra los de mi especie, pero es precisamente por eso que se necesitan más relaciones como la nuestra. Judy no es la única que cree en un mundo mejor, y si tenemos hijos en el futuro, adoptados o no, te aseguro que serán felices, porque no permitiré que pasen por lo mismo que pasé yo.

Glenn mantuvo la sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Desconocía esa faceta tuya tan optimista, aunque la encuentro conmovedora. Sin embargo… —añadió, girando sobre sus talones y regresando al escritorio —me temo que el peligro va mucho más allá en el tema familiar. De hecho, tu pequeña deuda con los impuestos podría crear cierto revuelo en torno a la fama de Judy… e incluso de todos los Hopps.

El zorro frunció el ceño, dejándose llevar un momento por la rabia.

—Para empezar, en aquella época no tenía ni una casa digna, y nadie le pidió en cambio al gobierno que me facilitara una vivienda de protección oficial o un trabajo para reinsertarme en la vida laboral. Ahora sí pago mis impuestos y no tengo ningún cabo suelto. Puedes denunciarme si quieres, pero sería tu palabra contra la mía. No hay nada que demuestre la evasión de impuestos, ni siquiera un mísero recibo, así que…

—No tengo intención de denunciarte, Nick. —Glenn bebió otro sorbo de whisky, satisfecho de comprobar que lo había alejado nuevamente de la puerta. —Pero, para serte sincero, tu condición como zorro, sumado a cualquier "fechoría" que puedas haber cometido, aunque no sea cierto, es suficiente como para esparcir rumores que terminarían afectando considerablemente a nuestra queridísima policía, sobretodo si consta que sois, efectivamente, pareja. Y creo recordar que fue ella quien te recomendó para entrar a trabajar en la policía, ¿no es así? Podrían tacharla de corrupta si se enteran de que conocía tus antecedentes antes de enchufarte. —Nick abrió la boca para replicar, pero Glenn no lo dejó hablar. —Además, Bunny Burrow es el lugar perfecto para destruir a cualquiera. Estoy seguro de que lo has comprobado de primera mano con el pastelero de los Grey. De no haber sido por Judy y su participación en la competición, probablemente habría tenido que cerrar el negocio. Debería agradecerle que decidiera ayudarlo a pesar de los abusos que le propinó de pequeña. —Cuando al pelirrojo se le agrandaron los ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción se curvó en sus labios. —Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Gydeon era un imbécil que se dedicaba a maltratar a los que consideraba más débiles que él. Ella era quizás la única con la suficiente determinación como para encararlo y eso le costó un buen susto. Sin embargo, cuando el señor Grey se largó de casa todos se apiadaron de su mujer y su desgraciado hijo… —su expresión se ensombreció. —Lo curioso es… que la desconfianza sigue latente. Una simple foto bastó para desencadenar de nuevo el miedo en el pueblo. ¿Qué podría pasar en una ciudad como Zootrópolis… si se descubriera que dos agentes de policía han tenido tratos hasta con la mafia?

En ese momento, Nick sintió que el aire se le atascaba en los pulmones. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

—Eso… —Aunque su relación con Don Bruto no fuera precisamente estrecha, el hecho de que Judy fuera la madrina de la hija de Fru Fru sí podía traer consecuencias.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ser poderoso, Nick? —El otro sonrió con sorna. —Que te codeas con lo mejor de lo mejor… o con lo peor de lo peor. —Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente. —No voy a mentirte, no soy ningún santo en cuanto a tratos con ciertos personajes… pero en mi caso no peligran ni mi trabajo ni el de los que están a mi alrededor. Y por muy buena relación que tengáis con los Mascarpone, si se llegaran a enterar los medios de que una de las heroínas de nuestra era mantiene tratos con dicha familia, probablemente la forzarían a dimitir para mantener tranquila a la ciudadanía. O peor, puede que ambos terminárais trabajando para la mafia. En tu caso no sería un problema, ya que lo has hecho antes, pero para Judy… Eso destruiría completamente sus sueños. Y de rebote, los Hopps podrían perder gran parte de sus clientes. En otras palabras, estaríais condenando a toda una generación de jóvenes que se verían obligados a huir de Burrows, perdiendo su herencia, para poder trabajar y tener una vida normal. ¿No te parece triste? Y antes de que me repliques —añadió —, sí, tengo pruebas: un par de fotos donde salís bastante favorecidos en la boda de la joven heredera. Así pues… ¿qué opinas? Tengo muy buena relación con el director de The Burrow Times. Estoy seguro de que le interesaría la exclusiva…

Nick avanzó hacia el escritorio y aplastó las manos contra la mesa con un estruendo amenazador, mostrándole los dientes, pero Glenn no se dejó intimidar lo más mínimo. Con los codos descansando en la superficie de madera y el mentón apoyado en las patas, mantuvo su confiada sonrisa en contraste con el descontrol emocional de su interlocutor.

—No te atreverás… —musitó el zorro, gruñendo.

—Ponme a prueba. —Lo desafió. Nick le atrapó el cuello de la camisa y el otro se echó a reír sin inmutarse por la copa estrellada contra el suelo. —¡Adelante, no te cortes! Conozco a varios individuos a quienes les interesará publicar tu foto en una portada. Ya veo los titulares: Nicholas P. Wilde, policía y criminal, ataca brutalmente al joven heredero de los Richfield. Puede que hasta decidan entrevistar a Judy. ¿Quién crees que saldrá más perjudicado de los dos?

El zorro apretó los dientes, debatiéndose entre las ganas de desgarrarle la maldita sonrisa de la boca o evitar la catástrofe. Judy acudió a su mente, durmiendo apaciblemente, inocente a los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar y supo que su futuro estaba en sus patas.

—¿Qué sucede, Nick? —Glenn lo provocó. —¿No quieres darme una lección? ¿A qué esperas?

—¡Señor!

El secretario entró en el estudio a toda prisa y sacó la pistola que llevaba guardada bajo la chaqueta, pero el jefe le pidió que bajara el arma.

—Tranquilo, Pierre, no pasa nada. El señor Wilde sólo necesita desfogarse. —Sin apartar la vista de sus airados ojos, susurró las palabras que siguieron: —Terminemos con esto de una vez. Si te apartas de mi camino, mantendré mis patas lejos de los medios y le daré a Judy la vida de ensueño que se merece, algo que tú no podrías ofrecerle jamás. Y tú podrás seguir con tu miserable vida. Es una oferta generosa.

—Piensas destruir su carrera si no te la entrego… ¡¿y me hablas de generosidad?! —Le espetó él. —¡Tu no la quieres! ¡No eres más que un…!

—La elección es tuya, Nick. —Lo cortó Glenn. —Decide ahora o seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.

Con Pierre aguantando todavía la pistola, el zorro sopesó la propuesta bajo presión. Aún siendo policía, no tenía ninguna prueba para demostrar la amenaza; era simplemente su palabra contra la de ese traidor y estaba seguro de que se habría cubierto bien las espaldas antes de hacerlo venir. Puede que también tuviera relaciones con la mafia, de lo contrario no habría podido acceder a las fotos de la boda de Fru Fru… y eso significaba que ni Don Bruto podría ayudarlo esta vez. Si hubiera sido más listo habría usado su móvil para grabar la conversación, pero había perdido la oportunidad como un idiota. Y el precio que debía pagar por salvar la reputación de Judy... era perderla. Habría dado su vida por ella si con ello hubiera sido suficiente, pero sabía que Glenn prefería verlo sufrir antes que darle muerte… y no habría servido de nada tampoco morir si con ello le daba vía libre. Además, aparte de los Hopps… ¿quién más se preocuparía por la desaparición de un simple zorro? ¿Acaso le quedaban alternativas? Por injusto que fuera, todas las opciones apuntaban hacia al despreciable canalla que tenía delante y no había salida posible.

Vencido por primera vez en su propio terreno, Nick cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido tan doloroso como grave, y dejó ir al conejo, apretando los puños que le temblaban con vehemencia.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Richfield, su propio rostro reflejaba la derrota. El otro se incorporó en la silla y se recolocó el cuello de la camisa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Nick se lamió los labios resecos antes de hablar. —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es un capricho de niño rico?

El conejo dejó escapar una risita sin humor.

—Es más por una satisfacción personal.

—Para tí es un juego, ¿no es así? —Murmuró el zorro con labios temblorosos. —Puede que tengas las de ganar, Glenn… pero no puedes forzarla a que te ame. A ella no.

El ricachón le sonrió de vuelta.

—Te diré un secreto, Nick. El amor es un juego en el que sólo ganan los más afortunados… o los tramposos. Y yo tengo todos los ases en la manga... —se levantó con elegancia —al contrario que tú, que ya has perdido tu comodín. —Miró al secretario con serenidad y le dirigió una petición en voz alta. —Pierre, por favor, acompaña al Señor Wilde de vuelta a la residencia de los Hopps, temo que pueda perderse si regresa solo. —No se inmutó por la mirada de repulsión que le dirigió el vulpino.

—Sí, señor. —Pierre se acercó al susodicho, guardando la pistola de nuevo en la funda, y lo asió de la espalda para empujarlo firmemente hacia la salida.

Nick mantuvo la mirada en los ojos del orejudo de pelo blanco hasta que traspasaron la puerta, con su malvada sonrisa grabada a fuego en la memoria y preguntándose cómo había podido permitir que sucediera. Por más que hubiera querido retroceder y cometer una locura, conocía todas las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos. Tenía que aceptarlo: había perdido, pero no podía contarle lo sucedido a Judy… ¿o sí? Tal vez entre los dos podrían encontrar una solución, aunque… si éste se enteraba, y probablemente así sería,… les destrozaría la vida. Y conociendo lo impetuosa que era Judy, sabía que no se rendiría aún cuando su carrera se hubiera echado a perder. Y ese demente no se conformaría con ellos dos, iría a por la familia y hasta los descendientes de sus hermanos… ¿Quién se encargaría entonces de protegerlos a ellos? No, no podía permitir que hiciera eso. Glenn era peligroso; ya le había dejado claro que no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella si no podía poseerla… puede que hasta fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa… aunque con ello tuviera que… alejarse de ella.

Se introdujo lentamente en el coche cuando Pierre le abrió la puerta y no mencionó palabra hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la calle donde se encontraban los Hopps.

—Le dejamos aquí. —Le indicó el secretario. —Que tenga un buen día.

Nick se tomó su tiempo para salir y se permitió el lujo de cerrar la puerta con un buen portazo. Comenzó a caminar y Pierre lo llamó una última vez.

—Señor Wilde. —Se dio la vuelta sin mucho entusiasmo y el conejo le dedicó unas palabras. —Considérese afortunado. Hay quien lo tiene peor que usted.

La brisa matutina acarició el pelaje de Nick mientras veía como se alejaba el coche. Cuando lo perdió de vista, respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire al tiempo que su rostro se se llenaba de tristeza. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan inútil. Cuando Judy había metido la pata con su discurso durante su primer caso había llegado a enfurecerse, pero llevaba muchos años sin experimentar la tremenda amargura que reinaba ahora en su corazón.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, uniéndose al odio hacia sí mismo, y se dejó caer en la acera con la cabeza apoyada en las patas. ¿De verdad no podía hacer nada? ¿Qué había sido del astuto zorro con capacidad para cambiar al mundo? ¿Tenía que conformarse con semejante injusticia sólo por ser quien era? Aunque Judy no sintiera lo mismo que él, no quería entregársela a Glenn. La amaba. La amaba más que a nadie en este mundo de locos, y no podía contarle la verdad porque ese desgraciado tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. Su testimonio no sería suficiente para denunciarlo por amenaza y estaba seguro de que perdería también el caso.

Se quedó largo rato hundido en su propia miseria, intentando pensar, pero incluso su mente se había quedado sin ideas.

* * *

Judy se acurrucó bajo la manta con legañas en los ojos sin recordar dónde se encontraba. Cuando el viento le azotó suavemente las orejas, recobró consciencia de su posición. Esforzándose por abrir los párpados, dirigió una mirada soñolienta al cielo liloso y palpó inconscientemente la esterilla. Nick acudió a su mente con el recuerdo de la noche anterior y de la extraña escena que habían vivido, lo que ayudó a que abriera completamente los ojos. Al darse la vuelta, se percató de su ausencia y se incorporó en el suelo, haciendo caer la manta sobre sus piernas.

—¿Nick?

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor sin obtener respuesta y, por un instante, dudó si el supuesto recuerdo no habría sido más que un sueño. Sin embargo, ¿cómo habría venido a parar al jardín sino?

Se levantó con un bostezo danzando en su boca y se echó la manta sobre los hombros para protegerse del fresco mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina. A pesar de sentirse algo más serena, no estaba muy segura de querer encararse a su rostro después de lo que había sucedido.

Sus patas se detuvieron un instante en la hierba húmeda, dándole una pequeña tregua para pensar.

El recuerdo del dulce contacto de sus labios en su frente provocó que se llevara la pata al punto exacto, cerrando los ojos con un extraño deleite que le provocó un escalofrío. Sin embargo, no podía evitar reconocer también que se había equivocado al creer que su relación había subido de nivel. Así pues… ¿qué sentido tenía sentirse tan violenta delante de él? Lo mejor sería actuar como siempre… al fin y al cabo, es lo que él había hecho a pesar de su embarazoso intento por entregarse a sus brazos.

Inspiró aire con determinación y prosiguió su camino en busca de una buena taza de café. Necesitaba recuperar la dignidad perdida en combate.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y al entrar se topó de lleno con los ojos de un perturbado conejo cuyas patas sujetaban una taza ardiente.

—Papá...


	32. Capítulo 32: Quiero y no puedo

Feliz año y buenas de nuevo!

¡Gracias por vuestra santa paciencia! Aquí estamos, con las pilas más agotadas que recargadas, pero bueno. 22:30 en España. He llegado de puro milagro! Phew!

Aprovecho para recordaros que **las actualizaciones seguirán siendo cada dos semanas, los domingos/lunes.**

Ahora, justo Kartedra (David Catedra) en Twitter, ha tenido la buena iniciativa de dibujar a nuestros dos bailarines, Nick y Karin, vestidos para la ocasión. Si le echáis una visita a su perfil creo que también la ha subido. Dadle un like por lo menos y hacedlo feliz. Hehe!

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Sé que os he hecho esperar y os agradezco muchísimo todos los mensajes de ánimo que me habéis enviado este último mes. Me quedé alucinando cuando Anna, lectora de aquí, me comentó que la canción "Got my mind set on you" se había vuelto viral en Mexico. Luego investigué y me enteré de que los de Nescafé habían decidido usarla en un anuncio. Valiente coincidencia, pero por un momento llegué a pensar que había historia. Hehe!

Aprovecho para decir que estoy siguiendo el resumen que me hice hace siglos, mejorado. Soy consciente de que lo de Nick y Judy se está alargando, pero necesito que pase lo que tiene que pasar o debería terminar la historia aquí. Y no queréis eso… ¿cierto? (guiño). Y sí, me gusta añadirle drama al asunto, así que preparáos para lo que vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. Yo soy así. Hehe! Por supuesto, todos podéis leer y dar vuestra opinión. Sin embargo, tened en cuenta que escribir (y muchos lo sabéis) no es fácil. Si tenéis ideas y queréis compartirlas, bienvenidas son, pero voy a ceñirme al plan que tengo, porque es así como deseaba que fuera cuando la empecé.

Y no voy a decir quién para no dar spoilers… pero alguien ha acertado bastante en algunas de las cosas que van a pasar. A partir de ahí, veremos cómo termina. (guiño).

¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Que disfrutéis del capítulo! (...si podéis).

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Padre e hija:

\- Southampton (RMS Titanic) - Adam Young [Durante toda la escena]

Nick / Stu:

\- Right time, wrong guy (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

\- A stinging truth (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

Judy y Nick:

\- Planting season (For richer or poorer) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Quiero y no puedo**

Stu Hopps dejó la cafetera enseguida y, sujetando firmemente su taza, se dio la vuelta como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer oídos sordos a la voz suplicante de su hija.

—Papá, por favor… espera.

Esperado en el marco de la puerta, suspiró y viró para afrontarla. No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón al verla arropada con su mantita, percibiendo en ella el reflejo de cuando era una bolita de pelo gris.

—Hace ya días que no me diriges la palabra. —Comenzó a decir ella. —No sé si tiene que ver con Nick o… algo que he hecho mal, pero… creo que ya hemos alargado demasiado esta situación. —Le permitió unos segundos en silencio pero él no abrió boca, así que decidió insistir. —Puede que no sea la hija perfecta, pero… si no me dices la razón por la que me has estado ignorando… tampoco soy adivina. No puedo enmendar un error si no sé cuál es. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Stu sintió la presión en los ojos, sabiendo que si no se controlaba terminaría llorando delante de ella, así que se dio la vuelta con intención de partir, pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

—No me hagas esto, por favor. —Le pidió su hija. —Dime qué es lo que te he hecho. Dímelo…

—No has hecho nada. —Respondió por fin, llevándose una pata al rostro para controlar el sollozo a pesar de que su débil voz lo delataba.

Judy se acercó un poco más y él utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para esconder la tristeza. Inspirando profundamente, se encaró a sus ojos con toda la serenidad que pudo aparentar.

—La culpa es mía por haber intentado buscar a mi substituto.

—¿Substituto? —La conejita arrugó la nariz.

—Alguien que pueda cuidarte. —Su padre dejó entrever una melancólica sonrisa. —No importa cuanto crezcas, siempre serás mi pequeña. Creía que… buscando a un buen candidato conseguiría protegerte a pesar de que escogieras el trabajo que tienes… pero… en realidad soy un fracasado como padre.

Ella frunció el ceño sin entender a qué venía esa conclusión

—Papá… ¿qué estás diciendo? No eres ningún fracasado. —Él negaba con la cabeza y ella insistió. —Escucha, has levantado a esta família con tus propias patas. Mamá ha tenido también mucho que ver, pero entre los dos sois fuertes y podéis con lo que sea. Si esto es por un problema económico o algo relacionado con el negocio familiar, no tenéis más que pedirnos ayuda. Todos podemos echaros una mano si eso es lo que te preocupa…

—No. —Él se llevó la pata a la sien sin saber cómo continuar. No podía contarle la verdad; sabía que Glenn lo descubriría y entonces sí que todo se habría terminado… Glenn… sus palabras acudieron a su mente. " _¿De verdad te has creído lo de esa rata de cola larga?... No tienen ninguna relación más allá de la profesional… Lo del compromiso fue más bien idea de él…_ " Se forzó de nuevo a mirarla, sintiéndose cada vez peor por su carita de preocupación y supo que necesitaba confirmarlo. Haciendo acopio de valor, apretó los labios antes de lanzarle la pregunta. —Dime la verdad… el zorro y tú… ¿estáis en serio prometidos?

Judy dejó caer las orejas hacia atrás. Temía que todo tuviera que ver efectivamente con Nick, pero no se esperaba la pregunta. Sin embargo, la repentina seriedad en la mirada de su padre fue suficiente como para aceptar que ya era hora de admitirlo… aunque en el fondo quisiera que la realidad fuera distinta.

—No, papá… no lo estamos. —Bajó la mirada sin ver que Stu mismo cerraba los ojos con extremo desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Glenn tenía razón. Todo había sido una farsa y había comenzado por su culpa. Si no hubieran intentado buscarle una pareja a Judy nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Pero Nick no tiene la culpa de que os haya mentido. —Confesó ella, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. —Habría podido impedir seguir con esto si… hubiera sabido cómo actuar en su momento. Cuando Glenn apareció y descubrí que habíais estado planeando juntarme con él, me sentí acorralada. Quería deciros la verdad, pero Nick se convirtió en la excusa perfecta. En el fondo me seguía gustando Glenn pero… estaba tan entusiasmada con mi carrera que una relación así habría significado un obstáculo en mi camino. Y aunque hubiera podido salir con él de vez en cuando… no quería sentar la cabeza; todavía no. Y luego… todo fue sucediendo tan rápido… y estaba tan enfadada por la actitud de los demás hacia lo que consideraban correcto… que no me di cuenta de que la burbuja se estaba haciendo más grande para mis seres queridos. —Levantó el rostro con culpabilidad. —Siento mucho si te he hecho daño, papá. Sé que te criaste con otra mentalidad y no te culpo. Le contaré también la verdad a mamá, pero os pido por favor que no digáis nada a nadie. No me gustaría que Nick saliera también perjudicado por mi culpa ahora que el pueblo se ha abierto a su especie. Tampoco los Grey…

—Me has dicho que Glenn te seguía gustando. —Murmuró él, cortándola inesperadamente. —¿Qué sientes por ese… conejo? —Stu se mordió la lengua para que no se le notara el odio en las palabras.

Judy lo meditó un instante.

—Es… amable. —Dijo. —Y un buen partido, por supuesto… —su padre arrugó la nariz, reprimiendo las náuseas. —Sin embargo… no estoy muy segura de sentir… lo que sentía antes. De hecho, creo que Ni… —al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir se llevó las patas protegidas por la manta hacia los labios. —Em… quiero decir… podría llegar a querer a Glenn, pero… ha pasado tanto tiempo que… tengo la sensación de que no lo conozco lo suficiente… —Pensó en la propuesta que le había hecho de invitarla a cenar y se sintió una estúpida por darle esperanzas.

—¿Y el zorro?

Las palabras de Stu la sorprendieron sobremanera.

—¿E-el zorro… te refieres a Nick? —Él asintió y Judy notó que le temblaban los labios. Todavía con la manta cubriéndole la boca, cerró los ojos un instante. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaría que le dijera "esa verdad" pero… ¿acaso no había decidido ser sincera? Sí, creía que había malinterpretado las intenciones de Nick, pero las suyas estaban claras. Lo quería. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas y era incapaz de negarlo a pesar del daño que podía causarle a su padre. Sin embargo, no podía seguir escondiéndose a pesar de haberle contado todas esas bobaliconas sobre su carrera y la inaptitud para mantener una relación seria. Además, trabajaban juntos. Su relación sí podía fortalecerse con el tiempo. Con Glenn habría tenido que mantenerla a distancia. —Yo… —musitó, mordiéndose los labios —somos compañeros de equipo y siempre me apoya… Y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos días, ha estado ahí por mí… incluso cuando todo el mundo parecía ir en su contra, ha soportado las burlas y el desprecio para no decepcionarme. Y te quiero mucho, papá, sé que no te gustará que diga esto pero… creo que… que en realidad… sí estoy enamorada… de Nick.

El padre se mantuvo en silencio con el corazón en un puño. Días atrás, se lo habría tomado como una desgracia para la familia, pero ahora que conocía la verdadera cara de todos los actores de la obra… ahora, justo ahora… Nick resultaba todo lo contrario a lo que había creído. Si creía en sus palabras, había jugado su papel sin aprovecharse de Judy, había logrado hacerse un hueco en la familia a pesar de lo odiado que había sido y era quizás más honrado que cualquiera de los animales a los que había conocido…y ahora… ahora se daba cuenta.

Glenn acudió una segunda vez a su mente. "... _Convenceremos a Judy para que se case conmigo... heredará la potestad sobre el terreno… tu familia continuará teniendo voto en las decisiones que se tomen sobre él, y puede que hasta nuestros descendientes aporten renombre a vuestro apellido…_ " El apellido… el apellido Hopps no servía de nada. Lo único que le impedía aceptar los sentimientos de su hija era la maldita ley. Si le contaba a Judy lo sucedido y la ponía en su contra, Richfield cumpliría su palabra y los haría partir de Burrows. Sin pruebas, aparte del contrato y su firma, era su palabra contra la suya. Puede que Judy se librara de pasar su vida con él, pero también perdería su carrera; se lo había dejado muy claro. De hecho, si se iba con Glenn, probablemente tendría más posibilidades de seguir su camino y hasta llegar más lejos… aunque eso significara sacrificar el verdadero amor. ¿Pero… acaso tenía el derecho de decidir por ella en esta situación? ¿Lo tenía? Una de las opciones pesaba muchísimo más que la otra y Stu ya no podía aguardar un minuto más. Tenía que tomar una decisión...

—Pero no te preocupes… —Añadió ella, de repente. —Él no siente lo mismo por mí; y cuando regresemos a la rutina, probablemente hasta nos olvidemos de toda esta aventura. —Sonrió con amargura. —Tan sólo espero… que al menos sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

El pobre conejo inspiró hondo por enésima vez, sintiéndose un desgraciado por lo que iba a decir. "Perdóname, cariño. De verdad, perdóname". Apretó los dientes con fuerza y abrió la boca.

—Entiendo que tengas… tus razones… pero creo que si realmente buscas una relación… te convendría más alguien como… R-richf-field. —Le costó tanto pronunciar el nombre que casi se ahoga.

Cuando Judy levantó la mirada, pudo apreciar la decepción en sus ojos. Una decepción que ya se esperaba, pero que le causó el mismo dolor. Y aunque viviría con la culpa el resto de su vida, admitió que, a pesar de todo, quizás… y sólo quizás, también sería lo mejor para ella.

—N-no lo digo porque tenga nada en contra de Nick. —Se apresuró a añadir, buscando la manera de convencerse también a sí mismo de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. —Ya no. —Y de verdad lo pensaba. —En realidad… me parece… un buen tipo, después de todo, pero… con G-glenn… po-podrías quizás llegar más alto. Siempre quisiste hacer del mundo un lugar mejor… con él tendrías… más posibilidades de conseguir tus objetivos. Y está bastante… interesado en ti. ¿No crees que podrías… darle una oportunidad?

Su hija parpadeó, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Si bien se había llegado a plantear en algún momento las "ventajas" de estar con Glenn, su corazón se negaba a cambiar en ese momento. Además… todavía le quedaba algo por hacer antes de decidir.

—Tengo que hablar con Nick. —Concluyó, sin responder a su pregunta. —Le diré lo que siento y… a partir de ahí… veré qué quiero hacer.

Stu no dijo nada más. Sabía que Nick había ido también a encontrarse con Glenn temía que lo hubiera acorralado también. Aunque quisiera ayudarlo, no se veía con fuerzas para encararse al zorro después de todo lo que había pasado. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho… ninguno habría podido hacer nada. Ambos estarían probablemente atados, y prueba de ello es que había pasado ya más de una hora y no había regresado. No creía que Richfield tuviera la suficiente sangre fría como para matarlo pero… tampoco esperaba nada bueno.

Con las orejas gachas y el café ya frío en su taza, se llevó una pata a la sien, que comenzaba a dolerle.

—Esto… —Judy le dedicó una última mirada. —Gracias por haber hablado conmigo, papá. —Le sonrió con ternura. —Me alegro mucho de arreglar las cosas contigo. No habría querido que me odiaras por…

—Jamás podría odiarte, cariño. —Respondió él, dejando la taza en el mármol de la cocina. —Sólo quiero… lo mejor para ti.

Ella se le lanzó de repente a los brazos, con todo el amor que puede tener una hija por su padre, y Stu la rodeó con sus patas, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un maldito cretino por haber llegado tan lejos.

Segundos más tarde, se separaron y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse y marchar hacia la habitación para ver si encontraba a su compañero. Stu se abstuvo de decirle que lo había visto salir y retomó su taza, sentándose en una silla y dejando escapar las lágrimas en silencio.

Nick se había prohibido a sí mismo no levantarse hasta que se le ocurriera algo. Las lágrimas se habían terminado apenas unos minutos atrás, pero su orgullo y rabia seguían ardiendo en su interior. Buscó una forma de arreglar la situación. Pensó y pensó, pero media hora después todavía no había logrado dar con una solución. La única que se le ocurría para ganar tiempo, era alejarse de Glenn y contarle la verdad a alguien de confianza que le pudiera prestar ayuda; alguien como Bogo, por ejemplo. El jefe siempre tenía recursos y quizás pensara en algo que a él se le había escapado.

Por otro lado, decirle la verdad a Judy quedaba descartado. Puede que no fuera mala actriz… pero si Glenn se había dado cuenta de la farsa antes que nadie, puede que también fuera capaz de ver lo que ella sabía; y estaba seguro de que le parecería muy sospechoso si de repente decidía regresar a la ciudad sin haber terminado sus vacaciones. No podía arriesgarse… pero necesitaba una excusa para volver a Zootrópolis de inmediato y comenzar a investigar. Tenía que salvarla… y salvarse. Si Richfield creía que se había dado por vencido, no lo tendría tan vigilado, y no iba a darle la satisfacción de ganar. Los Wilde también podían ser duros de pelar.

Se levantó entonces, determinado a cumplir con su misión e inspiró una buena bocanada de aire matutino antes de ponerse en marcha hacia casa de los Hopps.

Como no tenía llaves ni quería despertar a nadie, prefirió colarse por el jardín, pensando también que Judy seguiría durmiendo donde la había dejado. Sin embargo, no encontró rastro de ella y supuso que habría entrado en casa. A paso ligero, atravesó también la puerta hacia la cocina y se detuvo en seco al reparar en la presencia de Stu, quien levantó la cabeza igual de sorprendido.

Sus miradas apenas se cruzaron unos segundos, pero Nick reconoció el brillo de las lágrimas en su rostro. El otro apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y secárselas disimuladamente antes de desviar su atención hacia una esquina de la sala.

El silencio permaneció escasos segundos, y aunque el zorro habría podido usar un poco de empatía para preguntarle sobre su pena, prefirió no hacerlo. Desde su llegada a Burrows no había hecho buenas migas con él y no creía que fueran a reconciliarse ahora. El conejo tampoco parecía tener intención de hablarle, así que se conformó con darle un "buenos días" y se apresuró para salir de la cocina. No obstante, antes de salir, se detuvo de nuevo al oír murmurar algo al viejo. No entendió una palabra y esperó un poco para ver si lo repetía, pero el susodicho no dijo nada más y terminó por desaparecer.

Stu sólo se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Por alguna razón, había logrado articular un "lo siento" sin saber por qué. No esperaba que se hubiera enterado; le había salido en un susurro apenas audible, pero era consciente de que había captado su atención y temía que regresara más tarde a preguntárselo, incluso si no habían intercambiado apenas una palabra en todo el tiempo que se conocían. Lo que no sabía Stu, era que las cosas iban a cambiar en breve.

Judy estaba echada en la cama sin dormir. Tras la conversación con su padre no había podido retomar el sueño. En parte estaba en paz ahora que habían aclarado las cosas, pero su pendiente conversación con Nick todavía le provocaba cierta ansiedad.

No sabía cómo decírselo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Podría ir directa al grano; era lo que mejor se le daba, aunque… pensándolo bien, quizás sería mejor preparar el terreno un poco. Por otra parte, ¿qué pasaría si Nick la rechazaba? Eran buenos amigos y sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas por ella, pero… estaba tan confundida con lo del maldito beso… Si hubiera dejado las cosas claras desde el principio, puede que hasta hubiera terminado diferente. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni ella misma sabía entonces lo que quería?

Reprimió un gemido de frustración y se llevó las patas al rostro, presionándose los párpados y el puente de la nariz a medida que descendía hacia la boca, aguantando en una horrible mueca, reflejo de la vergüenza.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta y la voz del zorro se oyó al otro lado, bajita.

—Judy, ¿estás ahí?

El aire se le atascó en los pulmones durante un instante y saltó de la cama para arreglar un poco su despeinado pelaje. Enseguida que se vio más presentable, le abrió la puerta con toda la calma que pudo aparentar.

—Nick… no sabía dónde te habías metido. —Lo dejó pasar y él fue directo hacia su maleta, aunque ella estaba más pendiente de la confesión que había estado ensayando a solas. —Esto… tengo que decirte algo…

Él se dio la vuelta y tragó saliva antes de responderle.

—Sí… yo también.

—Ah… —Judy habría querido soltar lo que guardaba en la garganta, pero al ver su mirada se obligó a esperar. A juzgar por su expresión, debía ser más urgente que su declaración. —Esto… ¿sucede algo?

El zorro soportó el peso de un breve silencio e intentó que las palabras le salieran lo más natural posible, con cierta urgencia pero sin exagerar.

—Verás… tengo que regresar a Zootrópolis hoy.

—¿Regresar a...? —Judy frunció el ceño de golpe, sorprendida. —¿Cómo? ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué?, creía que te habías organizado con…

—Ha… pasado algo en el distrito y el jefe me necesita.

—¡Oh! —Judy avanzó entonces hacia su equipaje, olvidando por un instante los nervios. —Si es así, iré contigo. Le diré a mis padres que ha surgido una…

—No, no, voy yo solo. —Ella lo miró confusa y Nick buscó en su cabeza una coletilla convincente. —Es cosa de Bogo, tengo que ayudarle con un tema que le prometí y… en fin, que no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que puedes quedarte los dos días que faltan.

—Pero… —ella negó con la cabeza —si es algo importante, quizás podría echaros una pata…

—No te preocupes y disfruta del tiempo con la família. Nos reencontraremos en Zootrópolis cuando regreses. —Terminó de guardar lo poco que quedaba fuera de maleta y la atrapó con decisión. —Esto… no tengo tiempo para despedirme de los demás, así que… ¿lo harás por mí, por favor?l

Ella tardó unos segundos en asentir y él se dirigió hacia la puerta, recordando de repente el momento en que había entrado y se dio la vuelta un instante.

—Ah, perdona… ¿querías comentarme algo?

—Em… —"Que te amo". Gritaba su cabecita repetidamente. —No… no, nada importante. Si de caso ya… hablaremos con calma cuando… vuelva el viernes.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos y él asintió sin añadir mucho más, consciente de que lo estaba haciendo por ambos y confiaba en que podría confesarle sus sentimientos cuando todo hubiera terminado.

—Hasta el viernes. —Sin previo aviso, la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola casi sin respiración, y la soltó igual de rápido antes de añadir: —Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Salió disparado hacia la calle y Judy lo vio alejarse por el pasillo con el corazón a mil por hora. Sólo cuando hubo pasado un buen rato, su cabecita comenzó a reaccionar, dándole ganas de golpearla contra el muro.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?! —Su lamento resonó en la casa.


	33. Capítulo 33: Snarlbucks

Hola!

Como de costumbre, os pido perdón por el tiempo. Y no hay banda sonora esta vez, os lo dejo a vosotros. De todas maneras, el capítulo en sí es bastante sencillito. Y sé que se os hará corto porque tiene mucho diálogo, pero os aseguro que he pasado de las 8 páginas.

Echando mano de mi manía por cambiar los nombres de ciudades y tal, me he tomado la libertad de sustituir la palabra "Franceses" por "Furryenses". No sé cómo lo véis. Si os parece demasiado, comentádmelo y puede que lo cambie. La verdad es que tampoco me convence mucho, pero no quería usar el gentilicio humano.

Por cierto, siento no estar muy inspirada con el título. Debería estar durmiendo, ya es la una y veinte de la madrugada. ("Snarlbucks" es una parodia de "Starbucks" scada directamente de la película).

¡Buenas noches mundo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Snarlbucks.**

Nick tomó el primer viaje hacia la ciudad sin ni siquiera desayunar, dispuesto a sacrificar su ración del día por una llamada telefónica muy importante. En cuanto tuvo colocada la maleta en su compartimento, se acomodó en un asiento junto a la ventana aprovechando que el vagón iba casi vacío, y sacó su móvil para localizar al jefe. Por cuestiones de seguridad, todas las llamadas a la central tenían que pasar por recepción, así que se armó de paciencia para su primer interlocutor.

—Comisaría de policía del distrito uno de Zootrópolis. Le atiende Clawhausser, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy yo.

—¿Yo? —El guepardo enarcó una ceja al otro lado de la línea. —¿Quién es "yo"?

El zorro suspiró.

—Nick, Clawhausser. Soy Nick.

—¡Ah, Nicky! —El recepcionista se permitió unas agudas carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono. —Vaya, no esperaba que llamara a la oficina en toda la semana. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Has ido a la playa?

—Estamos en primavera… —respondió el zorro.

—Ah sí, es verdad. Bueno, habrás descansado un poco, ¿verdad? Porque cuando regreses ya sabes que te toca…

—Sí, sí; oye, Clawhausser, necesito que me pases con el jefe. Es importante.

—Oh… —El guepardo bajó la voz, sentándose en la silla y encogiéndose como si quisiera ocultar un secreto de estado. —¿Te has metido en algún lío, Nicky?

—Sólo pásame con el jefe, por favor. —La frase le salió más grave de lo que pretendía, pero su compañero no se ofendió.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahora te lo paso. —Y buscando el interruptor en el aparato, añadió: —Por cierto, cuando vuelvas te enseñaré el vídeo de la fiesta de Lovato. No sabes lo que te perdiste.

—Hasta luego, Clawhausser. —Finalizó el zorro.

El otro se despidió también antes de transmitir la llamada al despacho de Bogo y el tono sonó un par de veces antes de que éste respondiera por fin.

—Aquí Bogo.

—Buenos días, señor.

—¿Wilde? —El comisario consultó el calendario en su agenda. Ese fin de semana tenía escrito en letra roja y bien grande todas las tareas que le iba a asignar al zorro cuando regresara; sin embargo, todavía era miércoles. Se relajó, creyendo conocer la razón. —Si está llamando para ver si puedo alargarle las vacaciones, la respuesta es no. Y le aseguro que tengo un buen montón de cosas que...

—En realidad, voy de camino a Zootrópolis.—Respondió el otro, estirándose un poco el cuello de la camiseta. —Tengo intención de pasarme por la oficina en cuanto llegue. ¿Estará usted en el despacho por allá las diez?

El comisario reconoció enseguida la urgencia en su voz y supo que aquella llamada no era precisamente banal.

—¿Ocurre algo, Wilde?

Nick se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Tengo que contarle algo, señor…

* * *

Todos los chiquillos saltaban en busca de sus mochilas mientras Bonnie corría, dando órdenes a unos y a otros para que se pusieran en fila en la parada del autobús escolar. Judy se encargaba de mantenerlos en posición y comprobar que todos tenían el almuerzo bien guardado entre los libros.

Cuando por fin se los llevaron a la escuela, la madre se permitió unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias, cariño. Mira que hago esto todas las mañanas… —Suspiró. —Pero a veces me gustaría que tus hermanos ya fueran todos mayores.

—Tiempo al tiempo, mamá. —Su hija le acarició el hombro dulcemente. —Por cierto… ahora que estamos solas… me gustaría contarte algo.

—Ah sí. —La mujer puso los brazos en jarras. —Tienes que explicarme qué ha pasado con Nick. Creía que se quedaría hasta el viernes. Justo hoy tenía pensado preparar una ensalada de arándanos frescos.

—Em… sí, bueno, verás… resulta que Nick y yo… —Aunque Judy habría preferido no alargar más la espera y contarle a su madre la verdad sobre el falso compromiso, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar ruidosamente en su bolsillo y tuvo que desviarse de la conversación un segundo.

—Perdona… —no reconoció el número en pantalla, pero no dudó un segundo en responder. —¿Diga?

—Judy, buenos días.

—¿Glenn? —Ella pestañeó. —¿Có… cómo es que tienes mi teléfono? —Miró a su madre, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ah, me lo pasó tu madre hace unos días. Perdona que no te lo dijera, se me fue de la cabeza.

—Sí… claro. —A decir verdad, Judy seguía un tanto tensa por la última conversación que habían tenido, pero decidió echar mano de su naturalidad.

—¿Puedes hablar? —Insistió Richfield. —¿O prefieres que te llame en otro momento?

—Sí, sí… puedo hablar. —Bonnie le hizo señas para indicarle que regresaba a casa y que le dejaba intimidad para hablar, a lo que ella respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. —Esto… ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Glenn aguantó un par de segundos y su voz se agravó un poco.

—Verás… quería hablar contigo para disculparme por lo de ayer. Sé que no debería haberte pedido una cita sabiendo que estás con Nick… Fue muy grosero por mi parte y… estaba pensando que me gustaría invitaros a los dos a casa a tomar un poco de café o de té. Tengo uno muy bueno que me trajeron unos amigos de Pawru, y… no querría que este suceso terminara siendo un obstáculo en nuestra… amistad. —Añadió un poco más de drama a su súplica. —¿Podrás perdonarme, por favor?

Judy suspiró con alivio. Tendría que haber sabido ya que Glenn era un caballero y que jamás la pondría entre la espada y la pared de esa manera. Por otro lado, no podía mentirle sobre Nick… a excepción del compromiso, por si acaso; así que decidió contarle una verdad a medias.

—Sí, claro que sí. Y te agradezco mucho que me hayas llamado para decírmelo, de verdad. Sin embargo… em… Nick no está ya en Burrows.

Él otro se hizo el sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde ha ido?

—Ha regresado a la ciudad. —Respondió ella. —Tenía unos asuntos que atender con el jefe y… bueno, por lo visto no podían esperar, así que ha tenido que tomar el primer tren esta mañana.

—Ya veo… —Richfield sonrió al otro lado del teléfono y prosiguió representando su papel. —Es una verdadera lástima. Me habría hecho tanta ilusión que vinierais… Si hasta tenía una caja de _Fruits rouges au chocolat_.

—¿Frui… qué? —Ella enarcó una ceja sin acabar de comprender a lo que se refería.

—Los mejores bombones Furryenses de frutos rojos que jamás hayas probado. —Le resumió el conejo. —Una verdadera delicia. Y vienen hasta con denominación de orígen.

El comentario le arrancó una risita a Judy, quien agradeció que la conversación se hubiera vuelto más amistosa.

—Sí, una pena. Me habría gustado probarlos.

Un nuevo silencio se abrió paso entre ambos hasta que Richfield decidió que ya había esperado bastante.

—Oye, Judy… no voy a negar que lo que te dije estuvo mal, pero… de verdad me gustaría verte una vez más antes de que regreses a tu vida en la ciudad. No te estoy pidiendo una cita —se apresuró a decir —, tan sólo… una cena entre amigos para rememorar un poco los viejos tiempos. Si quieres, no hace falta ni salir. Puedo pedir a mi cocinero que nos prepare un menú ligero.

Ella sintió de nuevo como su mente se debatía entre la nostalgia y lo que consideraba correcto.

—Glenn…

—Tengo hasta los álbumes de fotos de cuando éramos unos renacuajos. —Añadió él para darle un poco más de tiempo. —La verdad, no me entusiasma recordar lo feucho que era de pequeño, pero si puedo convencerte con eso, me sacrificaré. —Judy no pudo evitar que la carcajada le saliera de la boca y apretó los dientes. —Y no tendrás que preocuparte ni de venir. Pasaré yo mismo a buscarte y luego te llevaré a casa. ¿Qué te parece? —Ella aguantó unos segundos más, mordiéndose el labio, y él echó mano de su último recurso. —¿Porfa?

Judy pensó que era como un niño, pero en el fondo estaba contenta de tener buena relación con él. Aparte… su conversación con Nick había quedado también aplazada hasta el viernes por lo menos… eso si encontraba el valor de hablar con él entonces. ¿De verdad era tan malo tener un último encuentro con Glenn? Que se hubiera decidido por Nick no implicaba que no pudiera mantener cierta relación con sus amigos de la infancia o incluso del trabajo. Por otro lado, seguía creyendo que el zorro probablemente no compartía sus sentimientos al cien por cien. ¿Cómo podía sentirse culpable si ni siquiera estaban saliendo en serio?

Con ese último pensamiento, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, vencida por lo evidente. Y no era una excusa, pero necesitaba animarse un poco después de todo lo sucedido durante los últimos días.

—Está bien. Acepto tu invitación. Pero —añadió sin demora —que sea una cena sencilla. A lo máximo, probaré los bombones, pero nada de flores ni velas. —No quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero sabía que trataría igualmente de impresionarla. Mejor prevenir que curar.

—Entendido. —Glenn sonrió con satisfacción. Aunque no pudiera cantar completa victoria todavía, que Judy aceptara cenar con él ya era un gran paso; y pronto se convertiría en la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y puede que consiguiera su objetivo incluso antes de tiempo. —¿A qué hora te gustaría que pasara a recogerte?

—Pronto. —Sí, se permitiría el lujo de pasar un rato con Glenn, pero tampoco pretendía quedarse con él hasta las tantas. —Las nueve creo que es una buena hora.

—Que sean las nueve. —Confirmó él. —Allí estaré.

—Gracias. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Sí, hasta esta noche. —Repitió el galán, dejando que fuera ella quien colgara.

Nuestra conejita observó la pantalla de su teléfono un instante con el número a la cabeza en su lista de llamadas recibidas. Aunque supiera que no estaba haciendo nada malo, en el fondo no se sentía completamente tranquila.

Con ojos ceñudos, accedió al menú principal y se topó cara a cara con la foto que ahora adornaba su pantalla. Por alguna razón, había olvidado por completo ese absurdo selfie que se había tomado con Nick apenas hacía un mes.

Habían conseguido atrapar a un escurridizo ladrón de joyas y lo habían celebrado con un buen capuccino y una deliciosa tarta de trufa en Snarlbucks. Y justo cuando estaban a medio comer, había tomado la foto a traición para tener una prueba de los mofletes hinchados de su compañero mientras deboraba el dulce. Cuánto se había reído después…

Su expresión se llenó de ternura y cerró los ojos un instante para convencerse a sí misma de que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Hablaría con Nick en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y le contaría todo. Glenn no representaba una tentación a este nivel y estaba segura de que, de algún modo, su astuto zorro la correspondería tarde o temprano. No podía darse por vencida. Tenía tanto que hacer todavía… pero todo iría bien.

Sí… todo iría bien.

* * *

De vuelta a nuestro vulpino, su conversación con el comisario había durado bastante más de lo que parecía. A pesar de reservarse ciertos detalles para cuando se encontraran en su despacho, se había quedado bastante descansado al contarle lo que sabía. Sin embargo, y aunque Bogo le había prometido que indagaría en el caso, había reconocido también la preocupación en su voz al mencionar a Richfield.

No dudaba de la honradez del jefe… pero temía que el ricachón tuviera hilos hasta en la policía, lo que no sería un disparate si sus supuestas relaciones con la mafia eran ciertas.

El tren llegó por fin a su destino y no perdió un segundo para recoger su maleta. Salió escopetado en dirección a la calle, optando por las vías con menos paseantes, y atrapó el metro en vez de esperar en la fila para alquilar uno de esos taxis donde el contador marca de todo menos el precio justo.

Tardó más de treinta minutos en alcanzar la parada final debido al tráfico, pero no se detuvo ni ante el semáforo de la esquina para cruzar la calle. De haber llevado el uniforme, le habría caído una buena.

En cuanto entró por la puerta, Clawhausser lo reconoció.

—¡Nicky...!

En otras circunstancias tal vez se habría detenido a chismosear un poco con el recepcionista, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas, pero no hoy.

—Subo a ver al jefe. —Le respondió rápidamente antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

—Va-le... —Clawhausser se quedó un tanto desinflado, ya que había comenzado a buscar el vídeo que le había comentado por teléfono, pero no dijo nada.

Nick escaló los peldaños hasta el tercer piso en vez de usar el ascensor y se plantó en el despacho de Bogo en menos que canta un gallo. El jefe lo esperaba, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba alegría alguna. Apartando a un lado sus gafas de lectura, dejó también a un lado el ordenador portátil y extendió la pata para darle la bienvenida.

—Siéntese, Wilde. —Le ofreció la silla frente al escritorio y se acomodó en la suya con un largo suspiro. —Voy a serle sincero. —Comenzó a decir. —Si lo que me ha contado es cierto, nos enfrentamos a una grave amenaza, y no sólo contra su carrera o la de la agente Hopps.

—Richfield se lo ha montado bien —replicó Nick —, pero sus actos violan varias leyes, jefe. Algo podremos hacer...

—Sí… por desgracia, sin pruebas, las amenazas verbales no pueden llevarlo a juicio. Y aunque pudieran, en este caso, no saldría bien parado, Wilde. Tener relaciones con la mafia, aún sin haber cometido crimen alguno, constaría en su contra. —Insistió Bogo, confirmándole lo que ya sabía. —Aparte… —su rostro se ensombreció al devolver fugazmente la mirada hacia la pantalla de su ordenador —estamos hablando de una de las familias más influyentes de la alta sociedad. De hecho, su papel económico en la bolsa es bien conocido. Además, Richfield posee varias multinacionales y contactos en todas partes… incluyendo el ayuntamiento de Zootrópolis y varias franquícias en la ciudad. Por no mencionar que Lionheart tenía buenas relaciones con el padre y no me extrañaría que el actual alcalde también los tenga. Incluso nosotros hemos mantenido cierto contacto a causa de nuestras máquinas expendedoras. Y sin ir más lejos, Snarlbucks; todas sus plantaciones de café fueron adquiridas por los Richfield hace apenas seis años. Saben lo que quieren y lo que hacen. Si el heredero está interesado en Hopps, sin duda echará mano de todas sus "amistades" para llegar hasta ustedes; estén donde estén. Y yo tampoco no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

—Ya… —Nick bajó la mirada, golpeando la mesa con los dedos mientras intentaba pensar. —Aún así...

—Por otro lado —prosiguió Bogo —, no entiendo por qué no le ha contado la verdad antes de venir aquí. Habría sido más fácil si Hopps supiera a lo que se enfrentan.

El zorro lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo mis dudas sobre lo que habría pasado si le hubiera contado la verdad, jefe. Después de todo, hablamos de Judy. ¿De verdad cree que se habría quedado de brazos cruzados? Estoy seguro de que habría ido a cantarle las cuarenta al ricachón nada más enterarse.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. —Bogo cruzó las patas encima de la mesa y se acercó unos centímetros más. —Al grano, Wilde. Sabemos lo espontánea que es, sí; pero mantener esto en secreto no le aportará nada, y más estando todavía en terreno enemigo. Tendría que haberla traído aquí con usted al menos, para mantenerla a salvo.

—No quería levantar sospechas. —Respondió el otro, con las orejas gachas. —Aunque se lo hubiera dicho… no habría servido de nada. En realidad no sabe disimular. Y ese tipo es listo, se habría dado cuenta enseguida. Además, me dejó muy claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta; y si Judy lo rechaza, temo que intente usar trucos aún más sucios. La única manera que tengo de protegerla ahora mismo es mantenerla en la ignorancia de lo que está pasando… —bajó la mirada con los dientes apretados —aunque… me duela.

El jefe no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con esa teoría, pero prefirió no meter más baza por el momento.

—En fin, por ahora investigaremos por nuestra cuenta y en silencio. Intentaré averiguar lo que pueda sobre Glenn Richfield y si hay alguna ley que pueda amparar esta situación. Haga usted lo mismo, pero sea discreto, Wilde. Apostaría mis cuernos a que ese tipo lo tiene vigilado.

El vulpino levantó las orejas.

—¿Es posible que haya algún soplón en el equipo?

El comisario suspiró.

—En principio no. Este asunto es reciente y no hemos recibido nuevos reclutas en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, nunca está de más andarse con ojo. Y será mejor que no comente esto a nadie más hasta que tengamos medios para contraatacar.

—Descuide, jefe. —Nick saltó al suelo desde la silla. —De todas formas, tengo bastante trabajo del que ocuparme. No tendré mucho tiempo para hablar, ¿no es así?

Bogo sonrió por una vez y se acomodó en la silla.

—Si... tenga cuidado de no tropezarse con los archivos que rodean su mesa. Hay muchos.

Y no mentía. Cuando Nick regresó a su escritorio, una apretada sonrisa se le congeló en la boca al ver los montones de archivos apilados no sólo encima de la mesa, sino también en el suelo y alcanzando su misma altura.

—La madre que lo...

Reprimiendo un gemido, se subió a la silla y dejó su teléfono a la vista antes de lanzarse a por el primer grupo de documentos. No obstante, tuvo que luchar con la tentación de llamar a Judy o enviarle algún mensaje. Habría querido decirle que la extrañaba… pero habría sido un error.

Suspiró, tecleando las primeras palabras en el documento de texto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

* * *

De todo. Eso había estado haciendo.

Judy se esforzó de valiente por no pensar en todo el día, ofreciéndose voluntaria para ayudar a su madre con las tareas de la casa y otras cosas que le permitieran mantener la paz interior un poco más de tiempo.

Sin embargo, Bonnie no le permitió eludir la conversación sobre la partida de Nick. Aunque habría sido el momento idóneo para contarle lo que su padre ya sabía, la muchacha decidió que esperaría un poco más. No era plan que se enterara de la gran farsa y que encima pareciera que prefiriera irse con Richfield después de todo lo que se había volcado la família por el zorro.

No hace falta decir que, tras explicarle lo de su cita con Glenn, la madre se quedó atónita, pero su hija aprovechó para poner los argumentos del galán en medio. Glenn habría querido que fueran los dos, pero con la ausencia de Nick, la invitación se había convertido en una excusa para rememorar los viejos tiempos antes de que ella regresara también a la ciudad. Todo en un contexto puramente amistoso, por supuesto. Y no había nada de malo en quedar con un "amigo" estando supuestamente prometida… ¿cierto?

La mujer no se entrometió más y se contentó con tener a su hija en casa unos días más. No obstante, le prometió que el viernes le prepararía unas cuantas fiambreras con productos de casa para que pudiera llevárselos a Nick. Y es que Bonnie sentía mucho afecto por el cola larga; razón de más para mantener el secreto unos días más, ya que Judy no quería tener que soportar el sermón de su madre cuando se enterara que le había mentido. Por otro lado, tampoco creía que su padre soltara prenda sobre el tema; al menos de momento.

Al caer la tarde, nuestra policía no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su obligación. Aunque había insistido en un encuentro informal, se pasó más de una hora probándose las combinaciones que traía en su maleta. Incluso echó mano de algunas prendas que su madre guardaba en el armario desde hacía algunos años.

Finalmente, logró encontrar un atuendo que le pareció lo bastante sencillo pero elegante: un polo rojo con cuello de barco y pequeños brillantes que parpadeaban en contraste con la luz, acompañados de unos claros vaqueros de pitillo. Habría podido usar zapatos como complemento, pero no necesitaba llegar a tanto. En su lugar, optó por una simple gargantilla en negro con una pequeña zanahoria dorada a modo de dije. Y el perfume... Un momento… ¿para qué necesitaba perfume?

Con la botellita en la pata, se preguntó si en el fondo su inconsciente no estaría relacionando la cena con una verdadera cita. Al fin y al cabo, sí se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse un poco incluso sin intenciones de impresionar a Glenn.

De repente, una bocina resonó en la calle y supo que había llegado el momento.

Se despidió de la família rápidamente, atrapó su copia de llaves y salió a la calle, donde un magnífico deportivo negro la esperaba. Y junto a la puerta, un apuesto príncipe le ofrecía asiento en el lujoso carruaje con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Madame?


	34. Capítulo 34: El dinero no lo es todo

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

El **15 de Febrero de 2016** comenzé a escribir _Un asunto Conejudo_. ¿Sabéis qué significa? ¡ **UN AÑO** , señoras y señores! ¡El miércoles celebramos un año desde que todo empezó! ¿Quién me iba a decir que aguantaría tanto escribiendo un fanfic? XD ¡Hehe! Y éste será, probablemente, el más largo después de "Rayman y la piedra de las Esperanzas".

En serio, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que habéis aportado vuestro granito de arena! El fanart, vuestros fantásticos comentarios, el apoyo, compartiendo el fanfic,… ¿Qué puedo decir? Está resultando una experiencia única. Actualmente, ya sois 535 seguidores en Fanfictionnet (477 favoritos) y 114 más en Wattpad. ¡Estoy super orgullosa de formar parte de algo tan grande! Al menos, para mí lo es. ¿Llegaré más alto? No lo sé todavía, pero sea como sea, continuaré escribiendo hasta el final de esta historia.

Y ahora llega lo más duro. ¿Qué sucederá en el capítulo de hoy? Bueno, váis a ver la otra cara de Glenn, pero tendréis que leer para saber a lo que me refiero. ;) Por cierto, este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos por alguna razón que no comprendo.

¡Un besazo enorme para todos! :D ¡Os adoro!

PD: Por cierto, me invento cada menú que algún día tendré que probarlos. ¡Hasta a mí me dan hambre! XD

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

La mansión Richfield:

\- A perfect wedding day (27 Dresses) - Randy Edelman

\- Irisch Schnitzel (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

La cena:

\- One long bluessy night (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Té y chocolate / Baila conmigo:

\- V.O. Lyle (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Go rest ye, Merry gentleman. (Christmas Hits) - Kenny G

\- Para el baile, elegid:

\- Repetir Go rest ye, Merry gentleman. (Christmas Hits) - Kenny G

\- O usar Jeg Vil Vaere For Meg Selv (Trolle Og Den Magiske Fela) - Alexander Rybak y Pernille Hogstad Stene.

Glenn a solas:

\- A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: El dinero no lo es todo.**

Glenn no había reparado en detalles a pesar de lo que ella había insistido, pero Judy no pudo menos que dejarse impresionar. Para empezar, llegaron a la mansión con la potencia de una belleza a motor y entraron por la puerta grande, siendo recibidos por un pasillo donde los cipreses quedaban iluminados al más puro estilo de un festival de famosos y alfombra roja.

La gran fuente, también iluminada, jugueteaba con chorros de agua y luces, convirtiéndose en una obra de arte para los sentidos.

El cortés conejo descendió del coche y se apresuró hacia la puerta del copiloto para que su invitada no se levantara sola.

El mayordomo ya había salido a recibirlos y alargaba la pata para que Rihfield le entregara las llaves del coche, pues no iban a dejarlo a la intemperie durante la cena.

—Bien, —Glenn le ofreció su brazo. —¿le agradaría a la señorita un pequeño _tour_ antes de sentarnos a la mesa?

Judy le sonrió con afabilidad y aceptó el gesto. No podía evitar sentirse agradecida de tener a alguien con quien compartir un rato agradable después de que Nick se hubiera marchado tan súbitamente. Admitía que dos días se le harían duros, pero esa noche, por lo menos, intentaría disfrutar de un momento de paz con su amigo de la infancia.

Glenn la condujo por la planta baja, mostrándole con orgullo las reliquias que adornaban su hogar y contándole anécdotas sobre la construcción de la mansión. Pasaron de largo el comedor para darle tiempo al chef y a los camareros de disponerse a su llegada, y salieron a los jardines traseros en un breve paseo para que la invitada pudiera contemplar las rosas en flor y la gran glorieta de estilo corintio a la luz de la luna. Tal bello paisaje quedaba incluso atravesado por un pequeño canal a modo de río artificial que emanaba de una enorme fuente de roca. El camino que rodeaba el jardín atravesaba un blanco puente de diseño floral por encima del agua y terminaba en uno de los elegantes porches cubiertos donde tenían lugar las reuniones más distinguidas a la hora del té.

El ambiente era tan mágico que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas y nuestra conejita inspiró profundamente el aire nocturno para inundarse de tan delicioso perfume.

—Glenn… esto es precioso. —Susurró, maravillada.

Él sonrió, complacido, y comentó: —La belleza tiene muchas formas esta noche. —Habiendo llegado ya frente al porche, ayudó a Judy a escalar los peldaños hasta la puerta de cristal y entraron nuevamente al edificio. —La cena ya debe estar más que lista. No me gustaría que se enfriara. —Le susurró. —¿Estás preparada para deleitar tu paladar?

Ella lo obsequió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sorpréndeme.

La satisfacción de Glenn se reflejó en su rostro mientras la guiaba en dirección al comedor. El mayordomo los estaba esperando junto a la puerta, listo para darles la bienvenida, y les abrió paso hacia una gran sala con una de esas mesas largas y majestuosas. En sus patas se habían labrado formas abstractas y curvas que le daban un toque muy elegante; y en el centro, un enorme agujero había sido recubierto con resina, convirtiéndose en una ventana a las entrañas de la madera. Una pieza de artesanía semejante debía tener un valor incalculable pero, para mayor deleite, sobre ella se había dispuesto el banquete más sabroso y acogedor que Judy había visto jamás. Puede que los platos de su madre fueran los mejores para ella, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a disfrutar gustosamente de la velada.

Evitando, sin embargo, modales innecesarios, todos los cubiertos se habían dispuesto en uno de los extremos de la mesa, ya que Judy no debía permanecer lejos de su anfitrión cuando se trataba de una cena tan íntima.

Glenn la acompañó hasta su sitio, retirando él mismo la silla para que se sentara, y ocupó después el suyo, justo en frente. Podría haberse colocado a su lado, pero prefería jugar sus cartas con cautela.

Dos camareros y un metre llegaron enseguida para servirlos. Judy no era muy dada a beber, pero para una ocasión semejante no le importó demasiado degustar un poco de vino, aunque no tuviera dotes de catadora.

En cuanto a la comida, no habría podido describir con palabras el gozo que sintió. Para empezar, una exquisita sopa gourmet de champiñones con un ligero toque de nuez moscada, acompañada de una bandeja de verduras variadas en salsa pil píl como aperitivo. Seguidamente, un refrescante sorbete de limón para limpiar el paladar y dar paso a la estrella extranjera, una quiche lorraine de puerros a la bechamel de coco espolvoreada con curry que haría las delicias de cualquier vegetariano. Y finalmente, el apetitoso pudin de zanahoria y miel.

Aunque resultaba un reto enorme para Judy el tretener toda esa comida en su estómago, valía la pena. A cada nuevo bocado, su cuerpo experimentaba un agudo placer; tan intenso que hasta habría querido repetir. Sin embargo, se obligó a ser razonable y evitarse así un empacho que, de lo contrario, la tendría en vela toda la noche.

Su conversación con Glenn también la mantuvo ocupada. Los temas eran bastante banales, pero el galán mostraba gran interés en su trabajo y en la vida que llevaba en la ciudad. Sin embargo, tras el postre, le propuso continuar la charla en un sitio más cómodo, donde también podrían tomar un poco de licor, o algo tan inocente como una camomila, y degustar los bombones que quería ofrecerle. Ella accedió gratamente y ambos se trasladaron a una pequeña sala de estar que tenía toda la pinta de ser de uso exclusivo del heredero.

Aparte de un lujoso y cómodo trío de sofá y butacas con mesita de diseño y moqueta, había una acogedora chimenea que alguien había encendido para templar el ambiente sin usar la calefacción. La caja de bombones, estaba abierta, mostrando los vivos colores de sus envoltorios y una suave música convertía el escenario en el lugar perfecto para relajarse.

El anfitrión ofreció asiento a su invitada en el cómodo sofá mientras se dirigía al mueble bar con intención de servirle una copa, pero Judy prefirió sustituirla por una infusión. Ya había tenido suficiente con el vino y no necesitaba más alcohol para disfrutar de la velada.

Con el agua caliente en la taza y una bolsita de la mejor tila, se sirvió una cucharadita de miel mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada más? —Le preguntó.

—Si me dejas probar los bombones, me daré por satisfecha. —Le sonrió con complicidad y él le devolvió el gesto.

—Está bien. En ese caso… —alargó la pata para atrapar la caja y la sostuvo frente a ella como si los chocolates se trataran de bellas joyas —permítame recomendarle, madame, los deliciosos bocados en rojo. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Judy dejó escapar una risita y atrapó uno de los paquetitos, actuando como si fuera una snob escogiendo su perfume diario, algo que acentuó la sonrisa de Glenn.

—Gracias, Edward, ya puede retirarse. —Bromeó ella.

—Mmh… —Él cerró la caja. —Me gusta, creo que le diré a James que se cambie el nombre. —Susurró, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Judy se llevó el pequeño bocado a la boca y lo saboreó con deleite.

—¡Mmh! ¡Está delicioso!

—Tengo varias cajas. —Se enorgulleció él. —Si quieres puedes llevarte una para casa. Estoy seguro de que a tus padres les encantará.

Ella negó con la cabeza, terminando de masticar con una patita en la boca.

—Oh no... eres muy amable pero... mejor no. —Tragó lo que le quedaba en el paladar. —Me sabría mal que mis hermanos no pudieran probarlos y no hay suficientes para…

—Entonces te daré más. —Insistió él, devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa. —No sería justo que se quedaran sin probarlos.

Judy también sonrió, complacida. Desvió los ojos con cierta timidez y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. Les hará mucha ilusión.

—No me las des. —Él se estiró hacia atrás y colocó su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá, justo detrás de ella. —Tu família es un encanto y siempre me han tratado muy bien. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

—Como si no hubieras hecho ya suficiente. —Se relajó también, reposando la espalda en su suave y acolchada mitad del asiento. —Incluso estás ayudando a mi padre con su negocio. Eso es digno de admirar.

Glenn sonrió para sus adentros.

—No es para tanto.

—Oh, sí lo es. —Judy se incorporó para retirar el saquito de la taza y sopló un par de veces antes de degustar el primer sorbo. —Mh… caray, no sabía que una tila pudiera estar tan buena.

—Como ya te he dicho, lo mejor para mi invitada.

Ella le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—¿Sí? Ten cuidado, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Él se incorporó en el sofá, interceptando su mirada como si se tratara de una deliciosa tarta.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose, y Judy se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que el ambiente había adquirido un aire demasiado íntimo. Aunque había querido evitar esta situación, era obvio que no podría. Glenn la atraía un poco, sí; pero su corazón ya se había decidido por Nick y, el simple hecho de estar compartiendo ese momento con su amigo de la infancia. había reavivado su culpabilidad, aunque todavía no se hubiera declarado.

Consciente de la situación, desvió finalmente los ojos y sonrió sin ganas, tan sólo por cortesía, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Glenn… —Negó con la cabeza —Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia, pero…

—Eso no importa. —Se apresuró a decir él. —Judy… si tu quisieras… si me lo permitieras, podrías tenerlo todo. Yo te haría feliz…

—Soy feliz, Glenn. —Aunque no era su intención, sus ojos se cargaron de reproche. —Tengo un trabajo que me encanta; un techo bajo el que dormir, comida y lo suficiente para vivir; una família que me quiere y amigos que se preocupan por mí… —Cabeceó de nuevo. —No me falta absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un… —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se calló. Glenn no sabía que…

—Sé que Nick y tú no estáis juntos, Judy.

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron sobremanera. Levantó las orejas inconscientemente y se encontró mirándolo de nuevo, con sus preciosos ojos violeta abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo…?

—Me di cuenta enseguida. —Le respondió él seriamente, sin dejarla terminar la pregunta. —Si hubierais sido una pareja de verdad, vuestro lenguaje corporal habría sido muy distinto. Además… —sonrió sin humor —puede que hayan pasado muchos años… pero te conozco. Recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle de cuando éramos pequeños y sé cuando estás mintiendo. —Le atrapó una pata y se la llevó a los labios sin que ella lo rechazara.

—Glenn…

—No te pido que me aceptes enseguida. Tan sólo... que me concedas un poco más de tiempo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo… que podemos —se corrigió —ser felices juntos. —Tragó saliva. —Incluso podrías trabajar en otro distrito más cercano, en un puesto más elevado y con poder para transformar al mundo. Verías a tu família más a menudo y no tendrías que preocuparte de nada.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada con tristeza. De verdad se sentía muy culpable por romperle el corazón, pero lo había meditado mucho ya. Aunque Glenn fuera un gran partido; aunque probablemente tuviera razón en que podrían ser la pareja perfecta y que conseguiría más con él que en su puesto actual… no podía traicionar a sus propios sentimientos; aunque ni siquiera supiera si serían correspondidos.

Suspiró, cansada de batallar con su conciencia, y se enfrentó a él con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—Glenn… eres un gran amigo. Créeme si te digo… que me gustaría corresponderte, pero… no puedo.

Él se la quedó mirando con las orejas caídas, tragándose el orgullo.

—Pero Nick y tú…

—No somos pareja, pero… —musitó ella, contrita —le quiero. Si no lo hubiera conocido quizás… quizás todo habría sido distinto, pero… no podría vivir sin intentarlo. Sé que me arriesgo demasiado. Puede que él no se lo haya planteado nunca en serio… pero no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma… ni a él. Lo siento.

El conejo desvió la mirada, aguantando el rictus en la boca con la sangre hirviendo, pero se forzó a calmarse.

Ella le colocó una pata en la rodilla.

—Estoy bien. —Susurró él, centrando la vista en la caja de bombones para retomar el control de sus emociones. —Estoy bien.

No; no lo estaba. Todo el esfuerzo de los últimos días había resultado en vano.

Tragó saliva nuevamente y realizó un par de inspiraciones profundas para reprimir también las ganas de llorar. "Un macho no llora". Su padre se lo había dicho tantas veces… y aún así, la rabia podía más que el resultado de todos esos años de aprendizaje donde las estrictas lecciones morales de su padre se sumaron a su educación.

Rabia; cólera, vergüenza de dejarse vencer nuevamente por un zorro… Zorros. ¿Acaso tendría que acabar con todos ellos para poder vivir?

Se levantó finalmente del sofá y se apartó a un lado, dándole la espalda a Judy mientras luchaba por recuperarse. Sin embargo, esta vez le estaba resultando mucho más difícil que de costumbre. Las palabras de Judy lo habían atravesado como una daga.

—Glenn… —Ella se levantó también, acercándose sin saber muy bien qué más decirle.

De repente, la petición de él la volvió a sorprender.

—¿Podrías bailar conmigo? —Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, algo más tranquilo pero igualmente serio. —Sólo una vez.

Judy se tomó un segundo de tregua y terminó aceptando con una débil sonrisa. Alargó la pata y Glenn la sostuvo delicadamente con la suya mientras la tomaba suavemente de la cintura.

La música los abrazó mientras danzaban lentamente, mirándose con cierta nostalgia, hasta que él desvió ojos para no tener que enfrentarla y Judy bajó los suyos. Su manita acarició instintivamente su hombro y decidió, quizás para aliviar un poco el remordimiento, posar la cabeza en su pecho.

Glenn acercó su sien y cerró los ojos, sintiéndola cerca por primera vez.

Su estoico corazón se llenó de un sentimiento que no creía posible y abrazó el momento en silencio, saboreando hasta el último segundo de aquel contacto. Su mente divagó entre los recuerdos de su infancia, buscando desesperadamente los pequeños momentos que había compartido con ella; y su expresión, ya disgustada, se agravió.

Sólo recordaba haberse sentido así de impotente una vez. Sólo… una… vez.

Sonrió con amargura y se separó un poco de Judy, dejando caer finalmente la pesada frente en su hombro izquierdo. Ella levantó la cabeza al sentir que el extraño momento de paz se había roto y abrió la boca con intención de poner fin al hechizo, pero su voz la contuvo.

—No te vayas... por favor.

Le concedió unos segundos de tregua, pero no quiso alargar más la situación. Tenía que hacérselo entender.

—Glenn, no puedo quedarme. Sabes que…

—No quiero perderte a ti también. —Su voz tembló ligeramente. —No quiero… no quiero.

Judy no pudo evitar verlo como a un niño, una criatura desamparada que se aferraba a lo único que no podía conseguir.

No hacía falta mirar más allá para darse cuenta de que Glenn no era feliz. Parecía que lo tuviera todo y más, pero… bajo esa apariencia, estaba solo. Sabía que no le faltarían candidatas para convertirse en la futura señora de Richfield, y a pesar de todo había esperado a que ella regresara a Burrows para confesarle lo que sentía. ¿Tan importante era para él?

Cansada de lidiar con la pena, Judy le tomó el rostro entre las patas y lo obligó a mirarla. Le costó mantener la firmeza, pero admitió que era por el bien de ambos. Glenn tenía que seguir su camino y ella el suyo. Si Nick no se hubiera convertido en su mayor deseo quizás habría aceptado su propuesta al entregarle las rosas en casa de sus padres… pero ahora ya era tarde.

—No puedo ser tuya… pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado si necesitas hablar con alguien o si te sientes solo… haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, pero tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante. —Se humedeció los labios, reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas. —Algún día encontrarás a una chica que te haga feliz, lo sé. Está en alguna parte ahí fuera, esperando que os encontréis. Y cuando eso suceda, yo ya no seré más que una anécdota.

—No es cierto. —Musitó él, negando con la cabeza y unos ojos que amenazaban con arrancarle el alma. —Y no quiero a nadie más.

Judy le sonrió con dulzura y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura, separándose lentamente hasta que logró recuperar algo de aliento.

—Gracias por la cena, Glenn… Cuídate mucho.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, dejándolo plantado en su miseria, más hundido que el Elefantic en el océano.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta el pasillo principal que se topó con Pierre y le pidió por favor si podía acompañarla a casa.

El secretario dudaba de lo que habría pasado allá dentro, pero si la señorita Hopps estaba tan apresurada por irse sólo podía significar una cosa. Accedió a su petición con educación y al acompañó en coche hasta su casa, eludiendo las ganas de preguntarle. No obstante, supo que Richfield estaría rabiando ahora mismo. Prefirió no pensar en ello y se dio un poco más de tiempo antes de regresar.

Mientrastanto, Glenn había conseguido arrastrar las patas hasta la chimenea. Apoyando la cabeza contra el brazo en la alta repisa, observaba el fuego con un intenso dolor en el pecho. Su boca cerrada se había convertido en una rígida línea, consecuencia de su fracaso, y su mente había decidido traerle a la memoria aquella última noche cercana a su octavo cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente mientras su ceño se fruncía con el eco de aquella dulce voz...

* * *

— _Te quiero mucho, cariño. —Los amorosos ojos de la dama resaltaban en su tez de pelo gris claro, sentada en un extremo de la camita._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? —Glenn la miraba con extrañeza._

— _Porque es verdad. —Respondió ella, atrapando un peluche del baúl y depositandolo en su regazo mientras le besaba tiernamente la frente. —No lo olvides nunca, mi amor. Te quiero;, y siempre estaré a tu lado._

* * *

"Siempre me tendrás a tu lado…" El rostro de Judy apareció en medio de su visión y Glenn abrió de nuevo los ojos con la frente perlada de sudor. En un arrebato de frustración, cerró los puños, presionando contra la superficie de madera, y la golpeó sin inmutarse por el dolor.

—Mentirosa… ¡Mentirosa! —Agarró el candelabro que había encima de la estantería y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Los bombones volaron por los aires y el cristal de la mesa se partió en mil pedazos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Se llevó ambas patas al rostro y se obligó a tranquilizarse, profundizando en su respiración y tragándose el ego junto con la amarga saliva que danzaba en su boca.

Aquella noche, su orgullo no era lo único que había resultado herido, pero no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder. Ya no. Estaba harto de perder lo que más amaba y no era justo. No estaba dispuesto a soportar el adiós una vez más, así que tomó una decisión.

Si Nick continuaba siendo el problema… no le quedaba otra solución.

Atrapó su móvil con determinación y marcó uno de los números más importantes en su lista, adoptando una voz serena y amistosa para su interlocutor.

—¡Raimond, hola! Soy Glenn. ¿Qué tal te va? —Esperó a que el otro respondiera y prosiguió mientras se paseaba por la habitación. —Ah, me alegro mucho. Oye, disculpa que te haga esta pregunta. ¿Todavía tienes buena relación con el alcalde de Zootrópolis? —Su afirmación bastó para que él recuperara la sonrisa. —Perfecto. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es por… el bien de la ciudad...


	35. Capítulo 35:Trapicheos en la sombra

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en la descripción del fanfic, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

¡Aquí estamos una semana más!

He tenido que inventarme al nuevo secretario del alcalde (y éste último aún no tengo claro quién será). Si al final sacan Zootrópolis 2, lo cambiaré según los personajes que usen en la historia. De momento, habrá que conformarse. No obstante, **tengo una pequeña encuesta en mi perfil de para que me ayudéis a decidirme**. Podéis votar por el animal que os parezca mejor para el puesto: ~raygirl13 (en la parte superior de la página).

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

1) En primer lugar, ¡muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones por el año cumplido! Sois vosotros los que me animáis a seguir con vuestros comentarios de ánimo y apoyo. No sabéis cuánto me sube la moral! Y las personas que me dicen que han llorado con el último capítulo, que sepáis que me habéis hecho sentir genial! No por que lloréis, claro que no; pero me habéis demostrado que puedo transmitiros lo que yo veo en mi cabeza. Y eso no tiene precio! :D

2) ¿Glenn os inspiró un poco de pena en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, ese era el detalle que llevo guardando durante tanto tiempo. Sí, sabemos que es un caradura egoista, pero en el fondo se debe a la falta de amor. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, no lo odio. De hecho, sin él no sería lo mismo y me enorgullezco de que forme parte del reparto. Incluso me atrevería a abrazarlo si fuera real. XD En fin, veremos cómo termina de evolucionar ahora que las cosas ya se están hiendo de las patas.

3) Y nope, Glenn no tiene nada que ver con The Walking Dead. Que me perdonen el sacrilegio, pero no he visto nunca la serie. No me van los zombies, prefiero los fantasmas. Hehe! De igual modo, no sé nada de ningún Raimond Reddington de black list, lo siento. El nombre me vino solo. ^^;

4) A aquellas personas que tienen problemas con el internet y tal, no os preocupéis. No estáis obligados/as a comentar nada más salir el capítulo. ;) Tomáos vuestro tiempo y muchas gracias por dedicarme vuestras palabras y por leer el fanfic, en serio. :D

Y ahora sí, ¡hora de leer!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

JJudy:

\- Don't mind the black cat (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

\- Independent woman (Part 1) - Destiny's Child (Sólo como referencia)

Nick:

-Dingles Senior Citizens (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

Bogo en el despacho:

\- The Auction (War Horse) - John Williams

Judy y família:

\- Country Hymn (Corduroy Road) - Adam Young

\- Independent woman (Part 1) - Destiny's Child (Sólo como referencia)

Bogo y Nick:

\- Forgiveness (Saving Mr. Banks) - Thomas Newman

Glenn y Nick:

\- Opening Jig (Jig) - Patrick Doyle

Judy llega a la ciudad/Visita a la comisaría:

\- Doctor, Lawyer, Lutheran (Catch me if you can) - John Williams

Bogo en el balcón:

\- A father's wish (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Trapicheos en las sombras.**  
El jueves fue un día extrañamente tranquilo. A pesar de la triste experiencia con Glenn, Judy amaneció serena. Una parte de ella agradeció que hubiera sucedido, porque ahora sí estaba completamente segura de lo que quería. No es que estuviera orgullosa de haberle roto el corazón; ni mucho menos, pero gracias a él había disipado cualquier duda que pudiera albergar todavía en el suyo. Nick era el único al que amaba; estaba claro.

Por otro lado, también sabía que Glenn acabaría encontrando a su media naranja. Probablemente, al darle calabazas le habría abierto los ojos a otras posibilidades, ya que hay muchas otras zanahorias en el campo. Al pensarlo así se sintió un tanto hipócrita; ella también conocía la sensación de rechazo.

Sin ir más lejos, cuando Nick y ella habían roto su amistad durante la rueda de prensa en su primer caso, sintió que una parte de ella se iba con él. Por aquel entonces, todavía no estaba lo que se dice enamorada… pero sí, fue un duro golpe.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, removió con suavidad el cacao en su leche de avena hasta que ésta adquirió un tono marrón sin grumos y sopló un poco antes de tomar el primer sorbo.

La casa estaba completamente en silencio; una agradable pausa después de los gritos y correteos de todas las mañanas.

Bonnie había ido a llevar a los niños a la parada del autobús y Stu estaba trabajando en el campo, pero Judy no tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de disfrutar del desayuno y esperar a que su madre regresara. En realidad, a apenas veinticuatro horas de finalizar sus ajetreadas vacaciones, tenía ganas de dejarse vencer por la pereza, aunque fuera por un día. Había pasado una semana de aúpa y estaba más cansada que antes de empezarla.

Cuando Bonnie regresó, decidieron darse un capricho y disfrutar de su último día de madre e hija antes de regresar a la rutina. Aunque salió el tema sobre la velada con Glenn, Judy no le contó la verdad y se limitó al menú y a otros temas de conversación que había compartido con él. Y así transcurrió su último día en Burrows.

* * *

En lo que respecta a Nick, fue bastante diferente.

Desde su llegada y última conversación con Bogo, aparte de dedicarle tiempo a toda la faena atrasada, se había pasado la noche del miércoles en la comisaría buscando información sobre Richfield en Zoogle y en todos los archivos posibles a su alcance; algo que habría tenido que hacer en el momento en que lo conoció. Ese tipo era una verdadera figura de la aristocracia. No sólo poseía millones en propiedades y terrenos, sino que además su empresa estrella estaba considerada como una de las más influyentes a nivel mundial, algo que nuestro zorro no comprendía. Con tanto poder, ¿cómo podía ese tipo vivir en un lugar tan humilde como Bunny Burrow? Sí, su mansión era una pasada, sin duda… pero no hacía justicia a su elevado estatus. Alguien así debería ocupar un palacio… o un lujoso apartamento en el rascacielos más alto de Zoo York. Aunque, visto lo visto, era posible que sólo se tratara de una casa de campo. Así eran los billonarios (o incluso trillonarios); podían tener una residencia en cada país del planeta… pero, incluso a ese nivel, pudiendo tenerlo todo… había ido a fijarse en Judy.

Nick sabía que se conocían desde la infancia, lo que añadía otra incógnita a la ecuación. ¿Acaso los Richfield habían permitido que su "perturbado" hijo asistiera a una escuela de clase inferior a la suya? Es cierto que se lo habían llevado después, pero algo no encajaba en todo ese asunto.

Nuestro zorro suspiró y bebió un sorbo del último café que había adquirido en la máquina del pasillo. Era su octavo vaso pero el cuerpo le pedía igualmente una tregua. Ya no podía más; y aunque estaba seguro de que el ricachón se le aparecería en sus pesadillas, bien valía la pena una siestecita. Después de todo, estaba harto de buscar. Ese conejo tenía la espalda más protegida que una cárcel blindada.

Aprovechando que todavía era pronto y que los demás tardarían por lo menos una hora y pico en aparecer, programó el despertador en su móvil, apagó la pantalla del ordenador y estiró la silla lo más que pudo para improvisar una cama. La calefacción se había encendido automáticamente hacía apenas diez minutos, por lo que no necesitó más que su chaqueta para cubrirse un poco y abandonarse finalmente al delicioso mundo de los sueños.

Clawhausser fue el primero en llegar y lo despertó apenas cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Aunque seguía sintiéndose medio zombie, el vulpino tuvo que reincorporarse al trabajo y se prometió que esa noche dormiría a pata suelta. Aparte de una pequeña conversación con el jefe sin novedades, eso fue todo lo que pudo conseguir aquel día.

Y entonces llegó por fin el viernes, anunciando un cálido fin de semana, con el bonito sol de primavera y las macetas de cada rincón en flor.

La comisaría del primer distrito estaba llena de actividad y la tarde se anunciaba igual de ajetreada.

Bogo estaba en su despacho, revisando algunos de los documentos que Wilde había terminado y aprovechando para ojear el nuevo video de Gazelle en ZooTube, cortesía de Clawhausser, que desde su descubrimiento lo mantenía siempre al día.

De pronto, su vocecilla se hizo escuchar al otro lado del aparato.

—Señor, tengo una llamada en espera para usted. Es de arriba.

—¿De arriba? —Aunque no fuera realmente una palabra en clave, para el comisario, "arriba" era sinónimo de ayuntamiento. —¿Quién exactamente?

—Creo que es la secretaria del alcalde, señor.

El jefe no era estúpido. Zootrópolis estaba pasando por un merecido momento de paz ahora que la diversidad ya no resultaba motivo de discusión. Sin embargo, cuando el ayuntamiento contactaba con la comisaría, y no era a menudo, siempre terminaba con grandes dolores de cabeza. Aunque no imaginaba a qué se debería esta vez, tuvo que aceptar la responsabilidad. Aclarándose la voz, respondió: —De acuerdo, pásemela Clawhausser.

El guepardo obedeció enseguida y la voz de la susodicha se abrió paso a través del auricular. El comisario tomó la voz cantante al inicio.

—Al habla el Comisario Bogo, buenos días, señorita Hazeldeer. ¿En qué puedo ayu…? —No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta que ésta ya le estaba comunicando el propósito de su llamada. Fue directa al grano; y aunque el jefe estaba acostumbrado a tratar con cierto tipo de asuntos, éste lo dejó perplejo. —¡¿Qué?! —Esperó a que la secretaria repitiera el mensaje y se apresuró a pensar en una réplica. —Pero eso es… —La implacable cierva no se rindió y prosiguió con su discurso. —Señorita Hazeldeer —Bogo intentó suavizar la situación cuando encontró un hueco donde meter el cuerno o, mejor dicho, su defensa —, comprendo la preocupación del alcalde, pero podría tratarse de un simple montaje. No creo que sea necesario susp… —Ante un nuevo ataque de la secretaria, nuestro comisario comenzó a temer por el fin de los acontecimientos. Una orden del alcalde no se podía desobedecer así como así, aunque no fuera justa y, muy probablemente, sin fundamento. —Sí, ya sé que su reputación podría verse afectada. Sin embargo, conozco muy bien a mis agentes y en especial a… —No hubo suerte. Las palabras de Hazeldeer zanjaron el asunto con autoridad. —Ya… entiendo… no, por supuesto que no… está bien, me encargaré de ello personalmente. Sí… adiós, que tenga un buen día.

Cuando el auricular estuvo en su sitio, Bogo se permitió unos segundos para respirar hondo, reposando la cabeza en sus pezuñas con un buen problema entre patas.

—Maldita sea… —Musitó con rabia.

* * *

De vuelta a Bunny Burrow, Judy tenía que tomar el tren de la mañana, pero éste se aplazó hasta al mediodía a causa de contratiempos en la línea.

Glenn no la llamó para desearle buen viaje, pero ella tampoco quiso avisarlo. Sería mejor esperar; darle tiempo a digerir lo sucedido. Quizás más adelante podrían volver a quedar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En cuanto a la família, todos la acompañaron hasta el andén, ya que sus hermanitos habían regresado del colegio para entonces.

Karin, que aunque no lo demostrara estaba bastante mosca por la repentina ausencia del pelirrojo desde el miércoles, le pidió que le propinara un buen codazo de su parte. No comprendía lo que había pasado, pero a falta de su versión de los hechos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la excusa que Judy le dio.

Bonnie le entregó a su hija un pequeño tupper para degustar durante el viaje y algunos más para compartirlos con Nick, tal y como le había prometido. Sin embargo, Judy no le contó al final la verdad sobre su falso noviazgo. De todas formas, si lograba declararse a su narigudo en las próximas horas, la mentira se transformaría quizás en verdad.

Su padre no añadió ningún comentario, aparte de repetirle lo mucho que la quería y que se sentía orgulloso de ella en todos los sentidos. Una bonita forma de terminar la visita; mejor que cuando la empezaron.

Habiéndose despedido de todos los demás, Judy subió finalmente a su vagón y se acomodó junto a una ventanilla para poder saludarlos con la mano a medida que el tren avanzaba. Los pequeñajos corrieron tras la máquina hasta que no pudieron igualar su velocidad y se perdieron de vista.

Nuestra conejita atrapó su reproductor y se permitió unos últimos momentos de relax durante el trayecto, apartando a un lado cualquier pensamiento para recargar las pilas. Se aseguraría de llamar a su compañero en cuanto llegara a la ciudad y entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás... pero, por ahora, se merecía un poco de tranquilidad.

Buscó en su lista una de las canciones que siempre le daba fuerza: Independent Female de Destiny's Cub, y cerró los ojos a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia su destino.

* * *

Nick había llegado tarde a la oficina aquella mañana porque se le habían pegado las sábanas. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo durante veinticuatro horas, pero la noche del jueves había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su cuerpo y a Bogo, que lo había mandado a casa temprano para que pudiera descansar un poco. En el fondo y bajo su apariencia de "me da igual", el jefe era un buen tipo que sabía imponerse pero que respetaba a los que estaban bajo su mando. Un buen líder, sin duda. Y hablando del rey de Rodoma…

—Nicky, el jefe quiere verte. —Benjamin le transmitió el mensaje mientras masticaba ruidosamente uno de sus doughnuts de chocolate favoritos.

—Entendido. —Le respondió rápidamente, cerrando el archivo que tenía en las patas para depositarlo en el montón acumulado en el escritorio.

Si Bogo lo llamaba podía ser una buena señal. Quizás habría encontrado algo que pudiera ayudarlo con su caso, o puede que tuviera alguna idea que a él se le había pasado por alto. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿cierto?

Poco se imaginaba nuestro zorro que la reunión no iba a ser precisamente de su agrado. Cuando entró en el despacho, el comisario apenas se movió de su pose de pensador mientras hacía virar ligeramente su silla con un pie en el suelo.

—¿Quería verme?

—Siéntese, Wilde. —Le indicó, manteniendo la calma.

Nick saltó a la silla con agilidad y permaneció en silencio hasta que el jefe se dignó a exponer la razón del encuentro.

—Tengo malas notícias.

El tono de su voz, añadido a las tres palabras, pusieron al pelirrojo en vilo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Bogo cerró los ojos un instante, inspirando nuevamente y abandonó finalmente su posición para apoyar los brazos en el escritorio y mirarlo a los ojos; sintiéndose responsable de lo que iba a decir.

—He recibido la orden de suspenderlo del trabajo hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Aquella no se la esperaba. —¿Qué quiere decir con…?

—Las fotos han llegado a patas del alcalde. —Respondió sin dejarlo terminar. —He intentado defenderlo, pero la secretaria de su "magnificencia" no quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Creen que esas fotos podrían perjudicar al ayuntamiento si los ciudadanos se enteran de que uno de nuestros agentes está relacionado con la mafia, aunque pudiera tratarse de un montaje.

—¿Y Judy? —Su mente atrapó el recuerdo de sus adorables ojos antes que pensar en una réplica.

—No la ha mencionado —lo tranquilizó el otro —, por lo que deduzco que su cara no aparece en las imágenes. De momento está fuera de sospecha.

—Entiendo… —El zorro suspiró de alivio. —¿Le ha dicho… quién ha enviado las fotos?

—No, pero no creo que Richfield sea tan idiota como para mandarlas él mismo. Probablemente tenga a un cabeza de turco metido en el hoyo. Y aunque supiera quien es, si no está dispuesto a declarar en su contra, tampoco podemos obligarlo, sea quien sea.

—En otras palabras… estoy jodido.

Bogo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, podría ser peor. Una suspensión no es el fin del mundo; y con su expediente actual no creo que dure mucho. Con un poco de suerte, en unas semanas comprobarán que no tiene usted ningún asunto pendiente y podrá volver a su puesto.

—Es absurdo. —Se ofendió Nick. —No he hecho nada en contra de la ley.

—Lo sé, pero si desobedezco las órdenes del ayuntamiento soy yo quien perderá el trabajo. —Insistió el jefe. —Y le aseguro que no todo el mundo está dispuesto a dar la cara por sus empleados.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Nick bajó las orejas con pesadez.

—De todas formas —añadió Bogo —, haré lo posible para que le levanten el "castigo" cuanto antes. El hecho de no tener antecedentes penales jugará mucho a su favor. Por otro lado, me presentaré mañana en el ayuntamiento para confirmarles que he cumplido la orden e intentaré indagar sobre el orígen de esas fotos. Por ahora es lo único que puedo decirle. Tómeselo como una excedencia…

—Forzada. —Completó Nick, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y todo el papeleo que tengo que terminar?

Bogo sonrió.

—Puede aguardar hasta que regrese.

—Ya… —El vulpino enarcó una ceja sin sorpresa alguna. Admiraba al jefe, pero también sabía que no le perdonaba ni una.

Se mantuvieron en un breve silencio hasta que el comisario lo rompió con un carraspeo.

—En fin, seremos discretos por ahora… No quiero mentir al equipo, pero habrá que inventarse una excusa.

—Dígales que me ha alargado las vacaciones por mi comportamiento ejemplar. —Dijo Nick, todavía con ánimos para bromear.

—Eso no se lo creerá nadie. —Le espetó Bogo con cara de Poker.

El zorro dejó escapar una risita sin humor y se levantó encima de la silla.

—Bueno, en sus patas lo dejo. No obstante… no le cuente la verdad a Judy tampoco. —Sus palabras sí sorprendieron al búfalo.

—¿Está de broma? ¿Después de todo lo que…?

—Por favor. —Insistió el pelirrojo. —Richfield va a por todas y quiero mantenerla al margen hasta que encuentre una manera de protegernos. Si se lo cuento ahora, puede que no me crea y tampoco tengo pruebas para demostrarle que su supuesto amigo es un maldito manipulador. Además, sigo temiendo por su seguridad.

Bogo suspiró.

—Usted sabrá, Wilde; pero vaya con cuidado. No me gustaría verme obligado a abrir una investigación en su contra si ese tipo decide presionarnos. Y mientras no podamos asociarlo a lo que está haciendo, seguirá libre como un pajarito.

—Descuide, jefe. —Nuestro policía saltó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. —Lo mantendré informado si descubro algo.

—Hágalo. —Bogo asintió. —Seguiremos en contacto. Buena suerte, Wilde.

Nick también asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta.

En su camino hacia su mesa nadie le preguntó por la conversación que había tenido con el comisario, pero cuando recogió sus bártulos y se dispuso a salir, fue Clawhausser quien se asombró.

—¿A dónde vas, Nicky?

—Hoy termino pronto. —Le respondió simplemente. —Nos vemos, Clawhausser.

Aunque habría querido preguntarle la razón, el guepardo tuvo que conformarse con verlo partir cuando alguien se le acercó para pedirle información sobre el procedimiento de una denuncia.

Nick salió a la calle con expresión serena, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de patearle el trasero al ricachón. No esperaba que llegara a esos extremos, pero le estaba demostrando que tenía por ahora la sartén por el mango. Nuestro zorro no podía bajar la guardia…

De pronto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar y el número en la pantalla se mostró como privado.

—Hablando del demonio… —musitó con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba seguro que era él y esta vez no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Accedió rápidamente al menú para activar la "grabación de llamada" y respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí.

—Nick, ¿cómo va por la ciudad? —La voz cruel del enemigo llegó hasta sus tímpanos. —¿Te alegras de volver a la rutina?

—Tienes un morro que te lo pisas. —Le espetó el zorro, soportando la ira.

Glenn dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Y eso? Creía que habíamos decidido llevarnos bien.

—Déjate de chorradas. Sé que lo de mi despido ha sido cosa tuya. Confiésalo.

El otro dejó pasar una pausa y sonrió sin humor.

—¿Mía? ¿No será que tus relaciones con Don Bruto se han vuelto finalmente en tu contra?

—Enviaste las fotos al ayuntamiento para jugármela, pero te estás cavando tu propia tumba. —Y añadió: —Tienes los días contados, Glenn.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Nick? Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada. Puedes acusarme de lo que quieras, pero creo que estás delirando. Si te han despedido, será porque representas un peligro para la ciudadanía. Es normal que quieran cubrirse las espaldas, ¿no? No me cargues el muerto sólo porque no te caigo bien.

El zorro apretó los dientes. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Glenn estaba escogiendo sus palabras al dedillo. No era estúpido, seguramente se habría olido la trampa al tardar en responder; maldito gusano… Sin embargo, optó por provocarlo un poco más; tal vez tendría suerte.

—Judy se enterará de esto. Se lo contaré todo.

—¿Contarle el qué? —Lo enfrentó el otro. —¿Que me echas la culpa de tu fracaso? ¿Que a pesar de mis intentos por llevarnos bien te empeñas en darme el papel de malo? ¿No será que estás celoso de la buena relación que tengo con ella?

—Judy es mi compañera. —Estaba harto; tenía que marcar un poco el territorio para variar. —Puede que no haya visto al monstruo tras la máscara, pero te juro que se lo demostraré.

—Lo que tu digas. —Glenn suspiró teatralmente. —En fin, amigo mío, no voy a insistir, pero ten en cuenta esto: Judy es una flor muy delicada a pesar de su fuerza. No voy a inmiscuirme de momento pero sí te advierto esto: Si algo le pasa a Judy será tu culpa. SÓLO tuya. —Remarcó. —Y te aconsejo que no la metas en tus… trapicheos... o me veré obligado a protegerla de tus garras. Y eso sí puedes contárselo a la policía si tanto te apetece.

Nuestro pelirrojo tragó saliva. Esas palabras albergaban una amenaza en toda regla, tan bien disfrazada que no serviría como prueba ante un juez; ni siquiera delante de Judy. De hecho, era él quien había quedado como un imbécil durante toda la conversación. No le serviría de nada. No obstante, no quiso darle la satisfacción de sentirse intimidado.

—No te atrevas a tocarla…¿me oyes? —Lo amenazó. —Si le haces algo te mataré.

Glenn dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Por quién me tomas, cola larga? Te estás equivocando de culpable. El único peligro aquí para Judy… eres tú. —Y dicho esto, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Nick aguantó unos segundos más con el móvil en la oreja, apretando los colmillos con la cola erizada y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Lo odiaba; lo odiaba a muerte. Ese desgraciado se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Con las patas atadas, ya no le quedaban muchas opciones y temía perderlas. No le quedaba más remedio. Tendría que acudir a aquellos que todavía podían echarle una mano.

Sin esperar más, buscó un nuevo número en su lista, agradeciendo que siguieran manteniendo el contacto, y estableció la llamada, cruzando las garras para que el pequeñajo respondiera.

—¿Nick? —Nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír esa grave voz.

—¡Finnick, compañero! ¿Qué tal estás?

—¿Y me lo preguntas tú? —Respondió el otro zorro. —¿Hace cuánto que no te pasas por aquí?

—Sí, lo siento. He estado un tanto… ocupado. Oye —se apresuró a añadir —, sé que tendrás faena y eso pero... tengo que pedirte un favor.

* * *

El tren llegó por fin a la estación y nuestra querida conejita recogió su maleta con rapidez tras guardar su reproductor en el bolsillo. Habría podido esperar un poco, pero decidió llamar a Nick incluso antes de que el tren se detuviera. Quería hablar con él; necesitaba hacerlo y ya había aguardado bastante. Sin embargo, su número no dejaba de comunicar, así que se decidió por algo más eficiente.

Aunque habría podido dedicar el resto del día a descansar del viaje, regresar a su querido distrito la hacía sentirse más en casa que en los Burrows. Nada más bajar del tren, salió a la calle y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la comisaría.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, Benjamin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y los ojos iluminados.

—¡Judy! ¡Ya estás de vuelta!

—Y con muchas ganas de trabajar. —Le respondió con una radiante sonrisa mientras el otro salía del mostrador para achucharla en un abrazo.

—Te echábamos de menos. ¿Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? ¿No se te han hecho cortas?

—Un poco. —Mintió. —Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y eso es lo mejor de todo. Por cierto… —habría podido quedarse a charlar más rato, pero había algo que le reclamaba prioridad —¿sabes si Nick está en el despacho o a salido a tomar un café? —Habría sido lógico, visto la hora que era.

—Oooh… —El guepardo se rascó la mejilla distraídamente —pues sí ha salido precisamente… pero no a por un café. En fin, creo que no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Judy perdió la sonrisa.

—Pues que hoy ha salido antes. Hace ya una hora de eso.

—¿Hace una hora? —Ella consultó el reloj en su ICarrot. —Pero si es super pronto…

El otro se encogió de hombros.

—A lo mejor tenía algo que hacer.

—Hum… —ella se tomó unos segundos para pensar y se decantó por el plan B. —Vale, entonces iré a ver si lo encuentro en casa. —Y se despidió sin darle tiempo a nada más, corriendo de nuevo hacia la calle. —¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Vale! ¡Cuídate! —Benjamin sacudió su peluda pata en el aire hasta que la vio desaparecer y se centró de nuevo en la pantalla de su móvil, riéndose de un video que había pausado.

* * *

En lo alto de la sala, desde el balcón que daba al hall, Bogo había sido testigo de la llegada de Judy y de su corta conversación con el agente. Aunque confiaba en Wilde, todavía tenía que inventarse una excusa para su ausencia durante las próximas semanas; eso si lograban hacerlo volver.

Apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y dejó escapar el aire en los pulmones, blasfemando una y otra vez.

—Maldita sea…


	36. Capítulo 36: Intocable

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo **cada dos semanas** más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone **"Tablero de anuncios"** con su fecha.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Empiezo con una mini petición: si aún no conocéis mi cómic de Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno), porfa, dadle una oportunidad, ya que está en una posición bastante buena del ranking en Wattpad y me encantaría poder llevarla más arriba. Podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil de Wattpad (también lo actualizo cada dos semanas), Tapastic y Webtoon (estos dos últimos en inglés). En Wattpad tenéis hasta el capítulo 8, donde me encuentro actualmente. Y si no, siempre podéis ir a la web oficial: hellandheaven net/es (añadidle un punto entre las dos primeras palabras).

Ahora el fanfic:

Creo que empiezo a comprender en quién me basé realmente para crear a Richfield. Buscaba alguien de gran influencia que tuviera tanto poder como las influyentes familias que están actualmente en lo alto de la pirámide, o al menos, es lo que se dice. Un "intocable".

Por cierto, he intentado buscar dónde vivía Nick exactamente y aparte de la escena de la película no tengo muchas más referencias así que pido perdón si no os convence cómo he usado esa información. De todos modos, ahora debería vivir en otro sitio más acorde a su trabajo, así que lo he alojado en un apartamento similar al de Judy con ciertas ventajas. .;) Del mismo modo, no tengo más información sobre ciertos personajes, así que me he tomado la libertad de imaginarme su historia. En cuanto a Finnick, no he encontrado su apellido, así que uso el de su doblador original: Lister, aunque se dice por ahí que el pequeñajo podría ser medio francés.

Y sí, sé que en Zootrópolis no deberían existir armas, pero ya las he usado alguna vez y en parte son un elemento que necesito para contar esta parte así que, con vuestro permiso, las usaré en el relato.

Otro dato: buscando he localizado que el hospital de Zootrópolis parece estar en Tundratown, pero me parece poco lógico. Si alguien está enfermo o no puede moverse, la nieve y el hielo no son precisamente una ayuda. No obstante, lo dejaré así de momento hasta que alguien me confirme otra ubicación.

Ah, y una curiosidad... Clawhausser toma leche con cereales en la peli... esa leche... deduzco que será vegetal. Yo, por si acaso, lo dejaré así.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

1) Gracias por las felicitaciones nuevamente y por toda la información criminológica, judicial y demás que algunos de vosotros me habéis ido proporcionando. Sé que la ley tendría que ser suficientemente poderosa para meter a Glenn entre rejas, pero con la falta de pruebas físicas y conociendo cómo funciona nuestro mundo, por ahora espero que esté resultando algo creíble. No es fácil pero tomo referencia de la situación en España. Corrupción _everywhere_.

2) A los que habéis comenzado a leer ahora, gracias por el comentario sobre la edad de los conejos. Lo tengo en cuenta para cuando tenga que modificar el PDF.

3) Ya queda poco para que las cosas vayan cayendo en su lugar... No puedo deciros cuántos capítulos quedan pero nos estamos dirigiendo a la recta final. No llegaré al segundo año, lo siento. ;)

Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. ;) ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Judy:

\- Will and Anna (Notting Hill) - Trevor Jones [hasta donde llegue]

Nick de visita / Nick en casa:

\- Mr. Big (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino

\- Country Hymn (Corduroy Road) - Adam Young [hasta 2:25]

Judy llega tarde / Conversación con Bogo:

\- Nova Scotia (The spirit of St Louis) - Adam Young [a partir de 0:44]

\- A father's wish (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

Nick en Palm view:

\- Rick's Long Rod (The mummy: Tomb of the dragon emperor) - Randy Edelman

La llamada y la carrera del metro:

\- Pack Ice (The Endurance) - Adam Young [hasta donde llegue]

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Intocable**  
El edificio tenía mejor aspecto que la vieja fábrica en ruinas donde Nick había pasado ciertos años de su vida; una pieza única con baño y cocina americana que bien podía considerarse un lujo, y más al precio que estaba el alquiler en la zona.

Algunos de los vecinos se dejaban siempre la puerta de la calle abierta y, aunque con ello invitaban a cualquiera a colarse en el portal, fue muy oportuno para Judy, ya que el interfono no respondía.

Un par de vecinas estaban hablando junto a una de las ventanas del segundo piso y la saludaron al pasar, reconociéndola de refilón. Había venido varias veces desde que Nick se alojaba allí y siempre se las encontraba de cháchara en el mismo lugar, cotilleando sobre los inquilinos del cuarto o la solterona del primero. Suponía que también hablarían del zorro, pero se reservaban esa parte para cuando ella ya había desaparecido.

Habiendo ascendido los sesenta escalones sin ni siquiera inmutarse por el ascensor, por fin se plantó en la puerta de Nick. Llamó un par de veces, dándole tiempo por si estaba indispuesto, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Paró la oreja en la puerta por si acaso, mas fue inútil, su compañero no estaba en casa.

Como último recurso intentó llamarlo una vez más, comprobando que el teléfono se encontraba también apagado o fuera de cobertura, así que no tuvo más remedio que darse por vencida. Habría podido esperarlo un rato pero, siendo tan tarde no era plan pasearse con la maleta arriba y abajo. Aunque aquella zona de la ciudad era bastante segura, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa a las tantas. Además, estaba bastante cansada y, de acostarse tarde, no estaría en plena forma para volver al tajo, así que desistió y regresó a su piso que, por suerte, estaba a sólo algunas manzanas de allí. No tuvo que usar ni el metro.

Una vez en su habitación, dejó los bártulos en un rincón sin ganas de desempaquetar, atrapó uno de los tuppers de su madre y devoró el puré de zanahoria y calabacín tranquilamente mientras preparaba su uniforme. Al no tener nada en el frigorífico, le fue de perlas; no obstante, se encargaría de hacer la compra al día siguiente, después del trabajo.

* * *

Y hablando de frigoríficos; aunque esta vez se sentía más a salvo, Nick no le quitaba ojo a los osos polares que aguardaban pacientemente mientras le explicaba la situación a Don Bruto, quien lo escuchaba con atención, cómodamente sentado en la intimidad de su despacho.

Resultaba quizás una osadía presentarse con las manos vacías para predicar ayuda, pero no lo habría hecho de no ser estrictamente necesario, y menos aún sin Judy a su lado, que era la que tenía más relación ahora mismo. Sin embargo, la situación exigía al menos que el capo estuviera al corriente del peligro que suponían esas fotografías y del propósito para el que estaban siendo usadas.

Las cejas de Don Bruto se arquearon a medida que el pelirrojo le contaba todo cuanto había sucedido con Glenn, remarcando que, aunque no afectara estrictamente a la família, sí podía implicar un problema para la madrina de la recién nacida hija de Fru fru.

No sabía si era el mismo fotógrafo quien le habría vendido las fotos a Richfield, pero Don Bruto era, actualmente, el único que podía aportar algo de luz a la incógnita y quizás usar su poder para proteger a Judy.

A pesar de todo, su respuesta tras el largo relato, sorprendió a Nick.

—El nombre que mencionas, Nicky, está fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Qué? —El pelirrojo abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Conozco a ese Richfield. —Prosiguió la zarigüella con su afónica voz. —Mantuvimos algunos negocios en el pasado... pero nunca directamente. Siempre usaba intermediarios para evitar que se nos relacionara y no creo que ninguno de ellos esté dispuesto a poner su _vita_ en peligro. Siempre se ha cubierto muy bien las espaldas. De hecho, fue por uno de esos _affari_ que nuestro vínculo se rompió. Y la verdad, no deseo recuperarlo.

—Pero... Don Bruto —le pidió con mucho respeto, uniendo las patas a modo de súplica —si usted pudiera concederme un poco de su ayuda, yo...

El capo lo detuvo con la pata y suspiró.

—Voy a serte sincero, Nicky. Me gustaría echarte una pata esta vez, ya que Judy forma parte de la _famiglia_... pero en este caso no puedo.

Nick se arriesgó, agarrándose a su esperanza como si fuera un clavo ardiendo.

—¿Puedo... preguntarle por qué?

Don Bruto se tomó unos segundos para responder, con cejas tristes y gran dolor en el corazón.

—Verás... todo sucedió unos meses antes de cortar mis negocios con James Richfield. —Puntualizó. —Por aquel entonces, comerciábamos con gatera porque salía rentable y la ley no era tan dura. Desconozco de dónde la sacaba, pero siempre cumplía su parte a través de terceros que nos hacían llegar la _mercanzia in perfetto stato_. —Se permitió una pequeña pausa antes de seguir. —Sin embargo, un día dejó de llegar el cargamento. Como es normal, me interesé por su paradero, pero no tuve manera de contactar con él. Pensé simplemente que ya no podría importar la hierba y que nuestros asuntos quedaban _finiti_. A pesar de todo, una semana después, recibí una carta sin firma con amenazas y una copia de todos los envíos de gatera a mi nombre. Richfield no figuraba en ninguna de ellas.

—Porque no constaba como vendedor. —Completó Nick, recibiendo un asentimiento de su interlocutor.

—Al principio no me dejé impresionar. Siempre he tenido muchos recursos y buena protección... —su semblante se volvió aún más sombrío —pero fue _la mia mamma..._ quien recibió el golpe a causa de mi arrogancia.

Nick tragó saliva. El tema se había vuelto más delicado de lo que esperaba. Sí, se acordaba de la _mamma_. Era una buena mujer, alta, esbelta, con un encantador acento italiano, siempre con una expresión dulce en los ojos... y sin movilidad en las piernas. Le guardaba gran respeto por la bondad que le había demostrado en sus años mozos... y por el giro que estaba tomando el relato de Don Bruto, no le costó imaginar lo que había sucedido, pero prefirió oírlo de su boca.

—La atacaron a traición en una de sus visitas al parque. Un tipo le disparó desde lejos, usando un _ripugnante_ periódico para encubrir el arma mientras la apuntaba... y mis chicos no pudieron evitar la primera bala. Fue un duro golpe y casi no sale de allí con _vita_. El _canaglia_ escapó y nunca supe hasta qué punto guardaba relación con Richfield, pero jamás he vuelto a saber nada de él hasta ahora, incluso intentándolo varias veces. Y por lo que dices, el que lleva el negocio actualmente es su _figlio_ , así que no creo que haya dejado cabos sueltos.

—Si al menos pudiera encontrar a algunos de esos intermediarios sería suficiente para...

—Nicky, escúchame. —Lo cortó la zarigüella. —Cada vez recibíamos el cargamento de alguien diferente; y el que hablaba de más desaparecía del mapa. Es como buscar una aguja en un _pagliaio_. Aunque pudiera darte la lista, esos intermediarios son ilocalizables; quizás ni existan ya. Te estoy hablando de hace muchos años.

—Pero tengo que encontrar algo con lo que contraatacar a Richfield... —Nick sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco.

—Richfield es intocable y yo no puedo poner a mi _famiglia_ en peligro. —Insistió Don Bruto. —Puede que tenga influencias... pero hay ciertos sujetos en este mundo a los que no puedo enfrentarme, ni siquiera para ayudar a la madrina de mi nieta. Tan sólo puedo reclamar mi derecho a la privacidad por esas fotos si alguien decide publicarlas. Ni siquiera puedo denunciar a ese bastardo a menos que pueda demostrar que las tiene. Y aunque pudiera, sólo me aportaría una compensación económica tras la publicación de las fotos; no antes. Podría enviar a mis chicos a hacerle una visita, pero tiene ojos y patas en todas partes. Mis acciones no pasarían desapercibidas y ya me estoy haciendo muy _vecchio_ para estos trotes. Lo único que puedo decirte, Nicky, es que se lo cuentes a Judy.

—No puedo hacerlo. —El zorro bajó las orejas. —Glenn es capaz de todo. Si no puede tenerla...

—Si no lo haces, la perderás tú. —Replicó el capo. —Aunque Judy dejara la comisaría seguiría siendo la madrina de mi nieta. En ese caso, sí podría contrataros a los dos a mi servicio porque ya no importaría...

—Su sueño se cumplió cuando se convirtió en agente de policía. —Nick frunció el ceño. —Si pierde este trabajo... todo se desvanecerá para ella.

—Es mejor que vivir una mentira. —Insistió Don Bruto, acomodándose un poco más en su butaca. —Pero tú eres el que decide. Os ayudare como pueda si Judy se queda en el paro, pero por ahora no puedo hacer más por vosotros.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, posando la frente en sus patas mientras aguantaba los codos en las rodillas. ¿De verdad el capo más temido del distrito no podía hacer nada contra ese maldito ricachón? ¿Quién diablos era Richfield, el hijo del demonio? ¿Cómo podía tener semejante escudo? ¿En serio estaba esforzándose tanto para nada? ¡Maldita sea, algún punto débil debía tener! ¿Acaso tendría que contratar a un asesino a sueldo para terminar con esta tortura...?

Descartó ese último pensamiento. No, Nick no era quién para matar a nadie, aunque en el fondo lo estuviera deseando. Judy se habría sentido muy decepcionada con él sólo con pensarlo, pero tenía que haber una solución. No era posible que todas las puertas se estuvieran cerrando.

—Vete a casa, Nicky. —Le aconsejó Mascarpone. —Te irá bien dormir un poco.

El zorro inspiró profundamente y asintió con lentitud mientras dejaba escapar el aire. Se puso en pie para besar la mano de su anfitrión y se dejó acompañar por Raimond y Kevin, a quienes conocía de sobra, hasta su apartamento.

Ascendió en ascensor para evitar a las vecinas del segundo y entró en casa arrastrando los pies y la cola. Estaba muy frustrado y su última esperanza, por ahora, era Finnick. Atrapó la bolsa de guisantes congelados que tenía y se preparó un plato de pelotitas insípidamente verdes con algo de tofu. Al final le había cogido el gusto a esa cosa blanquinosa.

Mientras la mezcla se freía en la sartén, atrapó el móvil, que había silenciado antes de su visita, y comprobó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Judy. Con todo el embrollo, no había pensado en su llegada. Ahora ya estaría probablemente acostada, lista para madrugar al día siguiente; aunque la tentación de llamarla era bastante fuerte...

Posó un dedo sobre la pantalla sin llegar a tocarla, preguntándose si debería ceder a sus impulsos, pero abandonó la idea en cuanto reconoció el problema. Saludarla y preguntarle cómo había ido el viaje sería fácil, ¿pero qué más iba a decirle? ¿"Nos vemos mañana"? No, por supuesto que no. No volverían a verse en el trabajo al menos durante dos semanas, y eso si Bogo conseguía que le dieran luz verde en ese período de tiempo. Judy le pediría explicaciones y no tenía una buena excusa aparte de la verdad... y eso no podía contárselo... ¿no?

Lo meditó un minuto más. Si Don Bruto estaba atado de patas, Bogo también... y no había nadie más a quien pudiera acudir aparte de Finnick... ¿qué garantía tenía de que las cosas fueran a salir bien? La verdad, ninguna.

Si Judy supiera la verdad, querría hablar con Glenn para hacerlo entrar en razón; siempre había sido bastante diplomática... pero eso sólo traería consecuencias. A Richfield no le importaba destruirle los sueños si no conseguía su propósito. Y si intentaban obligarlo por la fuerza o amparados por la ley sin una prueba evidente... tenían nuevamente las de perder. Inevitablemente, seguía llegando a la misma conclusión: no; no podía decirle la verdad a Judy.

Echó hacia atrás en el menú y resopló con pesadez. Estaba harto de esa situación. Ahora también era tarde para llamar a Finnick y conocía el humor de perros que se le ponía cuando lo despertaban de sopetón, así que se limitó a enviarle un mensaje, citándolo al mediodía en la parada de metro de _Palm view_ , lo suficientemente lejos de la comisaría para no encontrarse con Judy en caso de que saliera a patrullar. Tenía pensado invitarlo a comer y averiguar si habría logrado recopilar algo de información entre sus contactos o, por lo menos, localizar a alguien que estuviera involucrado con Glenn. Todo era posible y más en esa ciudad.

Dejó nuevamente el móvil en la mesa antes de que se le quemaran los guisantes y se sirvió el plato entero, devorándolo con hambre. La digestión hizo el resto. Tras una breve ducha, su cuerpo decidió que ya había tenido bastante y le reclamó una buena noche de descanso. Se acostó a las once y su móvil se quedó sin batería una hora después, justo antes de recibir una llamada perdida de la que no llegó a enterarse.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, más en forma, se tomó su tiempo para ducharse otra vez y prepararse unas buenas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos acompañadas de una gran taza de café amargo. Estar de "vacaciones" tenía sus ventajas.

Se vistió tranquilamente y atrapó el móvil cuando ya eran las diez pasadas. Había estado tan ocupado que no había pensado ni en cargarlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que enchufarlo y esperar. Al encenderlo, reparó en la llamada perdida. Era de Finnick y no esperó un segundo a devolvérsela. Sin embargo, el pequeñajo no respondió; su móvil se hallaba fuera de cobertura; quizás apagado. ¿Seguiría durmiendo?

Consultó el reloj. Aún quedaban un par de horas para encontrarse, pero Nick supuso que no debía ser muy urgente si no le había dejado ni siquiera un mensaje de voz, de modo que aprovechó el tiempo para seguir investigando sobre Glenn en su pequeño ordenador portátil. No se arrepentía de haber invertido parte de su sueldo en comprarlo y estaba seguro de que le iría muy bien concentrarse en ello ahora que no tenía trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Judy tuvo un despertar algo más ajetreado. Su iCarrot sufrió un pequeño error a causa de un actualización automática del sistema y no la despertó, obviando la alarma que había programado para las cinco y media. De no ser por sus ruidosos vecinos, se le habrían pegado las sábanas. No obstante, no se privó de tomar su pequeña ducha matinal y se vistió a toda prisa sin inmutarse por el desayuno. De camino a la oficina, compró un par de rosquillas y las devoró antes de llegar al trabajo.

Habría querido pasar a buscar a Nick a casa para ir juntos, pero con lo tarde que era estaba segura de que su pelirrojo ya estaría allí.

Respiró hondo tras tragar el último y pegajoso pedazo de dulce y se dijo que hoy sería un buen día. Vuelta a la rutina. Tan sólo tenía que concentrarse en su deber y esperar el momento oportuno al final del día. Cuando estuviera a solas con Nick, aclararía las cosas por fin. Llevaba ya 48 horas sin verlo y tenía muchas ganas de volver a patrullar con él, con sus bromas y su buen humor.

Saludó a Clawhausser al entrar en la oficina, deseándole buen provecho con sus _Lucky Chomps_ con leche vegetal de todas las mañanas y se fue a la sala de reunión con todo el mundo. El guepardo apenas pudo tragar lo que tenía en la boca antes de devolverle el saludo. Habría querido prevenirla de un detalle importante, pero ya la había perdido de vista y estaba seguro de que lo descubrirá pronto.

Bogo ya estaba frente a su atril, repasando las prioridades del día. Cuando la vio entrar, en vez de preguntarle por sus vacaciones, se limitó a remarcarle el retraso.

—Llega tarde, Hopps.

—Lo siento, Señor. No volverá a ocurrir.

Judy se plantó en su silla de un salto, no sin antes darse cuenta de que Nick no estaba ahí. No obstante, por respeto y profesionalidad, atendió a las instrucciones de su jefe en silencio, esperando pacientemente para poder preguntarle sobre su compañero; más no hizo falta. Cuando el comisario terminó de distribuir las tareas, añadió un breve comentario.

—Por cierto, el agente Wilde no asistirá a la comisaría durante las próximas semanas por... indisposición. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

—¿Indisposición? —La expresión de Judy se enturbió.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Nick estaba bien cuando se había marchado... ¿o quizás era ese asunto del que no había querido darle detalles? ¿Un posible caso? Judy se hizo una película mental, imaginando que el zorro habría sido enviado por el jefe a cumplir alguna misión que requiriera muchísima discreción... tal vez una infiltración. Esa habría sido una buena excusa a utilizar por Bogo, pero el búfalo tenía otra réplica.

—Señor... —Nuestra policía saltó al suelo para detenerlo cuando se dirigía hacia la salida. —¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de que Nick está indispuesto?

—Eso debería preguntárselo a él, Hopps. —Bogo dejó caer la contestación con su habitual pasotismo, pero Judy no picó.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

Verla preocupada no ayudaba a la conciencia del comisario, quien sentía el peso de la mentira sobre sus hombros, pero si Wilde tenía razón, arriesgarse a que lo supiera sería peor, de modo que optó por la vía rápida.

—No lo sé y me da igual, Hopps. Me pidió una excedencia y se la concedí. Así de simple. Ahora ocúpese de sus tareas y no pierda más tiempo con memeces. —La respuesta le salió más agresiva de lo que pretendía, pero Bogo odiaba mentir y no se sentía precisamente orgulloso de sus actos.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, Judy recuperó algo de su determinación. Si el jefe no lo sabía, en efecto, no le quedaba más remedio que ir a buscar a Nick y preguntárselo directamente. Sin embargo, no podía escabullirse del curro así como así y Bogo se había encargado de darle un par de investigaciones recientes que precisaban tiempo y dedicación, para mantenerla bien ocupada.

Lo sensato sería concentrarse en su trabajo por ahora y esperar al final de la jornada para ir a buscar al pelirrojo nuevamente a su apartamento. Todo este asunto le olía mal y no terminaba de creerse que no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Para ser sincera, ni siquiera le había devuelto todavía las llamadas. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Ahora que lo pensaba, su repentina retirada cuando aún estaba en Bunny Burrow ya era extraña. Había creído que, en efecto, se trataba de algo relacionado con el jefe... pero ahora que Bogo le había dado su versión, nada encajaba. ¿Le había mentido? ¿Estaría Nick metido en algún lío?

Intentó llamarlo de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, pero no había forma de contactarlo. No le respondía y ya era el tercer mensaje de voz que le dejaba desde su regreso. Tenía que haberle pasado algo; no era normal.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio con la carpeta de sus dos casos y verificó las direcciones y toda la información que pudo conseguir de la base de datos. Afortunadamente, el primero estaba en el distrito de Sabana Central, muy cerca de la comisaría y del apartamento de Nick, así que no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la iniciativa. Con la excusa perfecta, se dirigió nuevamente al apartamento de Nick. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya en _Palm view_ , Nick se encontraba al lado de una de las pequeñas palmeras que adornaban la calle, echando pata de su móvil para distraerse un poco mientras esperaba a su compañero. Había decidido llegar un poco antes y reservar una mesa en _Camel's_ para poder degustar un buen cuscús mientras Finnick lo ponía al día sobre sus indagaciones.

Sin embargo, llevaba ya más de media hora aguardando al pequeñajo sin novedades. De no conocerlo bien, tal vez se habría esperado un retraso accidental... pero el zorrillo no era de los que se hacían esperar. A pesar de su mal genio, era un tipo muy puntual y eso le daba razones a Nick para sospechar que algo no iba bien.

Terminó su partida de Clawy Crash para darle un poco más de tiempo y terminó por ceder al impulso de llamarlo, más no llegó a marcar su número que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

El número no era privado pero tampoco lo reconocía, así que descartó a Richfield de sus sospechas. Al responder, una voz femenina tomó la palabra.

—Buenos días, ¿el señor Nicholas Wilde?

—Yo mismo. —Simplificó.

—Disculpe las molestias, le llamo del hospital en Tundratown. Anoche ingresamos a un paciente llamado Finnick Lister quien nos ha facilitado su número para que le avisemos de su situación.

Nick sujetaba el aparato de milagro. Su rostro se había transformado en la viva expresión del terror al confirmar sus sospechas, aunque nunca habría imaginado que fuera tan grave.

—¿Señor Wilde? ¿Sigue ahí?

—S-sí, sí... esto... —intentó recuperarse un poco de la impresión a pesar de que las patas le temblaban. —¿Finnick está bien? Me refiero a si es grave lo que...

—El señor Lister se encuentra actualmente fuera de peligro y en rehabilitación, en la habitación 387. —Le informó la enfermera, consciente de su aliviado suspiro. —Ha insistido mucho en que nos pongamos en contacto con usted. Si quiere venir al hospital, el tiempo de visita es hasta las dos, pero necesitará pasar por recepción antes de subir a la habitación.

—Sí, lo entiendo... ahora voy para allá.

—De acuerdo. Le esperamos.

En cuanto finalizó la comunicación, Nick echó a correr de vuelta al metro. Aunque fuera un consuelo saber que su amigo se encontraba a salvo por ahora, estaba seguro de que el mencionado "accidente" no había sido una casualidad.

Finnick podía parecer un busca bregas por su _modus operandi_ ; de hecho, siempre iba con su bate de beisbol en caso de sentirse amenazado, pero no era estúpido. Jamás se metería en problemas él solo y sin ayuda; y menos aún arriesgarse a terminar en el hospital. La única explicación que tenía nuestro pelirrojo era que lo hubieran atacado a traición, quizás hasta le hubieran tendido una trampa, y no se sorprendería de saber que hubieran sido varios a la vez. El pequeñajo podía defenderse muy bien en una lucha de uno contra uno, pero su estatura no le permitía más. Escabulléndose era bastante bueno y puede que fuera eso lo que le hubiera salvado la vida; pero todas esas teorías no eran más que suposiciones y Nick necesitaba saber la verdadera.

Corrió a toda prisa por los pasadizos y tomó el primer vagón en dirección a Tundratown. Una vez allí, avanzó por la nieve a grandes zancadas, estando a punto de caerse un par de veces, y se plantó en la recepción del hospital con urgencia.

—Soy Nicholas Wilde. Vengo a ver a Finnick Lister. Habitación 387.

La recepcionista se tomó unos segundos para confirmar la información en su base de datos y tecleó un par de acciones.

—De acuerdo, ya puede subir.

—Gracias.

El zorro desistió de tomar el ascensor al ver a todos los que esperaban en fila y se precipitó hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

Cuando alcanzó la habitación, el corazón se le encogió al ver el estado en que se encontraba aquel quien había sido su compañero de fatigas apenas un año atrás.

Las vendas rodeaban gran parte de su cuerpo, ascendiendo a la cabeza, y su rostro, aparte de un ojo bien morado, lucía varias magulladuras, prueba de una despiadada sesión de golpes.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando éste captó su presencia y parpadeó con un hilito de voz.

—Hola, Nick...


	37. Capítulo 37: Te quiero

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo  cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en la descripción de la historia, donde pone " **Tablero de anuncios"** con su fecha.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Gente, me temo que ya quedan poquitos capítulos. Esto está terminando pero quiero que sepáis que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esta historia para vosotros. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, espero que al final os deje un buen sabor de boca a pesar de todo.

Por cierto, preparad los pañuelos de papel porque se acerca una tormenta. Y ésta biene muuuuy cargada (por eso me ha costado tanto escribir el capítulo, ¡leñe!) Llevo meses queriendo llegar a esta parte. Sé que muchos querréis matarme y otros empezaréis a gritar "¡¿POR QUÉ?!", pero no me arrepiento de nada, ¿me oís? ¡De na-da!. *Esther huyó a tierras lejanas hasta el próximo capítulo*

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

1- Alguien me preguntó quién era Don Bruto (¿va en serio). Bueno, por si hay dudas, Don Bruto es Mr. Big en la versión española. Por cierto, gracias por mencionar el apellido de Finnick! Aunque lo he buscado nuevamente, sí mencionan que es un "fennec fox" pero sigo sin verlo como apellido. No obstante, lo cambiaré en cuanto pueda porque me parece más apropiado que Lister.

2- Sin duda, algunos tenéis muy claro lo que queréis que pase, y más de una opción es absolutamente épica… Sé que lo dije una vez (o más, quizás…) pero a veces tengo miedo de decepcionaros. Para mí, esta historia lleva un hilo bastante personal y aunque no quiero daros expectativas sobre lo que va a suceder porque más de uno no estará sencillamente de acuerdo, no obligo a nadie a que lo esté. De todas formas, os pondré un ejemplo de por qué necesito terminar las historias bien. Si recordáis aquella famosa serie "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre", hubo gente se quedó satisfecha con el final, pero la mayoría sintieron como si los hubieran apuñalado por la espalda. Yo, personalmente, habría preferido terminarla con el penúltimo capítulo. A veces, querer hacer finales apoteósicos o especiales pueden cargarse una historia (en mi humilde opinión, pero ya no lo digo por la serie, que al final los que deciden son sus creadores). Si escribes algo que es gracioso y se vuelve dramático, si lo terminas bien acostumbras a dejar una sensación satisfactoria, porque el público necesita la tranquilidad de comprobar que la justicia existe en ese mundo que creaste para él. Si en vez de eso terminas tu relato con un final horrible a lo _Hamlet_ o en donde los personajes reciben un destino forzosamente dramático, la sensación agridulce termina en pena, en resentimiento y, a la larga, en asco. Eso es lo que he comprobado desde mi punto de vista y es también la razón por la que todas las películas de Disney terminan bien. No tiene nada que ver con el tipo de público, adulto o infantil, sino con ese vicio que tenemos por los finales felices. Y si yo decidiera romper con ello sólo por ser "novedosa" y alejarme de los _clichés_ , no me lo perdonaría. Yo misma necesito esos finales felices. Bastante maldad hay en el mundo como para contribuir con ella. (Siento este dramón psicológico, necesitaba decirlo).

3- Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. ;) ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Música para todo el capítulo (en serio, en este capítulo son obligatorias) :

\- Lullaby (Love & Loss) - Mattia Cupelli

\- Afire love (In the style of Ed Sheran) [Instrumental version] - The karaoke studio

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Te quiero**

El pelirrojo entró en la habitación muy lentamente, con la cola casi entre las piernas y boqueando como si le faltara el aire. Jamás habría creído posible ver a su amigo en semejante estado y no sabía ni qué decir.

No importaban las palabras; ninguna de ellas podría expresar el desgarro en su corazón ni reparar el daño que ya estaba hecho. Se sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Aunque no hubiera sido su intención, había metido a su mejor amigo en una peligrosa experiencia, quizás tan cercana a la muerte que ninguna excusa sería válida saliendo de su boca. Sin embargo, el silencio era mucho peor.

Con valor, tragó saliva y avanzó hasta él para sentarse en la silla que había al lado de la cama antes de que sus propias rodillas lo traicionaran.

Tras un breve silencio, por fin pudo pronunciar la pregunta.

—¿Qué… t-te han... hecho...? —La lengua se le había quedado tan seca que le costaba moverla.

El pequeño cerró un instante el único ojo que no llevaba vendado y suspiró con dificultad.

—Eran tres. —Respondió con voz débil. —Me acorralaron… —Su rostro se tensó ante un pequeño dolor y giró la cabeza para alcanzar la pajita del vaso de agua posado en la mesita. Nick se apresuró a ayudarlo y le dejó beber con cuidado, sosteniéndoselo mientras el pobre aspiraba el líquido en pequeños sorbos, tomándose su tiempo para tragar. —Gracias. —Finnick regresó a su posición con un suspiro e intentó retomar su relato. —Ni siquiera… pude… conseguir... información… s-sobre… —tosió una vez —el co-nejo. —Y volvió a toser varias veces más.

Nick le acercó de nuevo el vaso pero el otro lo rechazó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando con toda la calma posible. Necesitaba descansar, pero no se habría quedado tranquilo sin transmitirle a su compañero lo sucedido; y éste lo sabía, por eso se mantuvo callado y a la expectativa, respetando sus esfuerzos por continuar.

—No sé… quién es ese… tipo —logró murmurar entre jadeos —, pero… te… aseguro... que... —la tos lo atacó de nuevo mientras el pelirrojo luchaba por mantenerse erguido —no puedes… contra… él. —Finnick cerró nuevamente su ojo, respirando profundamente con una mueca de sufrimiento en los labios. Estaba agotado. —Esos tipos… me dieron… un men… saje… para ti.

Nuestro zorro ya no podía aguantarlo más. Fuera cual fuera no quería oírlo. Sabía que guardaría relación con Glenn y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Toda su confianza se había derrumbado y ya no le quedaban opciones para enfrentarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ese mensaje sería probablemente el punto final a todos sus intentos por salvar su futuro. No quería asimilarlo. Le dolía demasiado saber que, en efecto, no podía hacer nada más. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿La resignación? No… no así; no ahora que Judy y él comenzaban a ser conscientes de lo que sentían...

—No te preocupes. —Colocó su pata sobre el brazo de Finnick. —Tienes que descansar. Hablaremos cuando te encuentres mej…

—¡No! —El pequeño fennec se tensó y tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo, gimiendo de dolor. —Nick… tienes que parar… —le suplicó, aguantando el fuerte dolor en el pecho. —Deja… de buscar. —Su voz se volvió mucho más ronca. —Si no… te matarán.

Nick abrió unos ojos como platos aunque, de alguna forma, se lo esperaba. Ese era el cénit al sufrimiento. Glenn le había dado varias advertencias pero ésta era la última. Ya no se limitaría a quitarle todo cuanto tenía; había subido de nivel… Iría directamente a por él. Y si sucedía… si de verdad llegaba a eliminarlo… ¿qué haría Judy? ¿Se lanzaría a buscar al culpable? ¿Acabaría herida también? ¿Sería ese tipo capaz… de hacerle daño hasta ese punto si no podía poseerla? ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con ella… o había algo más?

Desinflado, dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cerró la boca con una clara visión de aquello en lo que se había convertido su vida. Todo ese esfuerzo, todo lo que había hecho para protegerlos a él y a Judy… no había servido para nada. Aunque estuviera dispuesto a echarlo todo por la borda y a contarle la verdad… no quería hacerle daño a nadie más. Aunque su propia vida fuera la que menos importara en ese momento, mirando a Finnick supo que ya había tenido bastante.

Era justo como al principio, cuando su vida no era más que un amasijo de esperanzas y desilusiones, cuando mirara donde mirara no había nadie que quisiera o pudiera ayudarlo; nadie que estuviera dispuesto a confiar en él; por ello se había dado por vencido y se había convertido en un sin techo, un bohemio que vivía a costa de los demás porque ese era el papel que le pertenecía… no el de un héroe… los zorros no podían ser héroes. Daba igual dónde fuera, en Bunny Burrow o en la gran ciudad… siempre sería "el zorro", el que metía en problemas a todo el mundo, aquel al que habían suspendido del trabajo, poniendo al jefe entre la espada y la pared, ganándose la fama que tenía e hiriendo a aquellos que se prestaban a echarle un cable…

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer el rostro en las patas, vencido finalmente por la desesperación. En silencio, dejó que el llanto siguiera su curso sin importarle que Finnick estuviera presente, observándolo con la misma pena y sin añadir nada más.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Nick arrastraba ya los pies y la cola por el pasillo del hospital, habiéndose despedido de su amigo y sabiendo que no volvería a verlo en una temporada; al menos hasta que pudiera permitirse mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos sin sentirse una basura.

Lo que sí sabía con certeza era que Finnick no estaba ya en peligro. Aún con todas las heridas y el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba, una vez transmitido el mensaje, su misión había terminado con la promesa de abandonar la investigación.

Sí, se había dado por vencido.

Era lo correcto, ¿no? Un zorro podía ser astuto, podía tener muchos ases en la manga y saber cómo jugar la partida… pero no era un suicida. Nick sabía que había llegado la hora de abandonar porque ya no le quedaba más que una opción. Una sola, y era la de arriesgarse a ir a buscar a Glenn y terminar con su vida, tal y como él lo había amenazado… pero eso era imposible. Nunca más podría acercarse a él. De seguro ya le habrían vetado la entrada hasta en los Burrows, por mucho que Judy se hubiera esforzado en deshacerse de su mala fama. Su vida era ahora peor que la de una cucaracha… sólo que la cucaracha era más afortunada y libre. Podía hasta sobrevivir a desastres nucleares.

Puede que compararse a sí mismo con una cucaracha no fuera lo más amable, pero sí tenían una cosa en común. Ambos eran odiados.

Cuando salió por fin a la calle, se abstuvo de tomar el metro. El aire cálido de primavera le sentaría mejor que el pestilente y vicioso ambiente de los bajos de la metrópoli.

De pronto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

Habría podido no contestar, suponiendo quien era, pero al reconocer el número del jefe decidió corresponderlo. Al fin y al cabo, también le debía mucho.

—¿Wilde? —Bogo sonó firme como siempre, pero el vulpino supo apreciar una nota de consternación en ella. Sabía lo que iba a decirle.

—Sí. —Respondió simplemente.

—Soy yo, Bogo. He ido al ayuntamiento esta mañana, tal y como le dije. Lamentablemente… créen que su condición todavía no está clara y que tardarán un poco más de lo previsto en confirmar cierta información.

—Lo entiendo.

—La verdad, esperaba un poco más de justícia en este caso —insistió el búfalo —, pero con esta "burrocracia" no se puede negociar. Seguiré intentándolo. Si consigo algo que pueda probar su inocencia les…

—Jefe. —Nick no pretendió cortarlo tan súbitamente, pero era hora de poner fin también a las preocupaciones de Bogo. No quería arriesgarse a que fuera el siguiente en la lista de víctimas. —No se preocupe. Ya ha hecho suficiente.

—¿Que no me preocupe? Usted forma parte de mi equipo, Wilde, por supuesto que…

—Dimito. —La palabra le salió con naturalidad, tan clara y fría que hasta costaba creer que venía de su boca.

Un incómodo silencio asaltó a Bogo hasta que pudo pronunciar las siguiente pregunta.

—¿Dimite…? ¿Qué quiere decir que dimite…?

—No voy a permitir que esto se agravie más. —Le explicó el zorro. —Lo he pensado mucho, comisario. No quiero que nadie más salga perjudicado. Acabo de salir del hospital…

—¡¿El hospital?! —Se imaginó al pobre policía, levantándose de repente con un golpe seco. —¿Le han hecho…?

—No, yo estoy bien. —Se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. —Pero hay un buen amigo mío... que no ha tenido tanta suerte. —Aunque respondiera con semejante calma, en el fondo se sentía morir por dentro. —Por ello… le pido que abandone la investigación.

Más silencio.

—Wilde… ¿está… está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Sabe lo que…?

—Por favor —nuestro zorro sonrió con amargura —, dígale a la tropa… que es para mejor. No tiene por qué contarles la verdad pero… me gustaría que me recuerden por algo bueno.

—No ha hecho nada malo, Wilde. Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se acentuó, pero sus ojos distaban mucho de creer en esas palabras.

Bogo lanzó la pregunta clave.

—¿Y qué quiere que le diga a Hopps? Estoy seguro de que intentará hablar con usted a toda costa cuando se entere.

Sí, sabía que así sería, pero había tomado una decisión.

—Dígale simplemente que soy yo quien se ha ido. No necesitará ninguna explicación más.

El comisario chasqueó la lengua y apretó los labios con cierto resentimiento.

—Se está equivocando, Wilde. Este no es el camino…

—Créame, comisario. —Repitió, dando por finalizada su relación. —Éste… es el único camino. —Sin esperar a que el otro insistiera, se despidió. —Gracias por todo. Adiós.

Bogo mantuvo el auricular del teléfono frente a sus narices, mirándolo como si se tratara de una ecuación matemática de gran nivel. Aunque lograba entender quizás sus razones, le dolía.

"¿No me importa?" Habría podido decir eso… pero ya no tenía ni gracia.

* * *

Nick introdujo su tarjeta en la máquina y pasó la barrera del metro para esperar al siguiente mientras se repetía que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Era mejor así. Nadie más saldría herido. Judy quizás acabaría con Glenn… o puede que no, pero esa ya no sería su culpa. Si podía protegerla de ese modo… prefería que así fuera. Habría querido morir antes que dejarla perderlo todo por él. Ya nadie más sufriría a causa de su tozudez y… podría empezar desde cero. Tal vez no con Finnick… ya que sólo pensar en él se le encogía el estómago, pero… lo haría tal y como había empezado: sólo. Siempre lo había estado antes de conocer a su pequeña compañera y había logrado salir adelante. No le quedaba más camino que recorrer.

Al ver llegar el metro, un pequeño pensamiento surgió en su cabeza, pero lo descartó. No; sería demasiado fácil. El conductor no tenía la culpa de su desgracia; ni siquiera los demás pasajeros.

Dejó que la puerta del vagón se abriera y entró para quedarse de pie, dejando que otros ocuparan los asientos libres.

Había muchos animales y todos diferentes.

Sus ojos se posaron inevitablemente en una pequeña e inocente criatura de pelaje beige, con adorables lazos en las orejas, que jugueteaba con su peluche mientras su madre leía tranquilamente una revista a la espera de que anunciaran su parada.

La niña se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y le devolvió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa a la que él correspondió con el mismo gesto.

Qué ternura… esa era la viva imagen de lo que habría querido. Una vida en común… formar una família con Judy… su Judy. Era mucho pedir pero, si volviera a nacer… si tan sólo volviera a encontrarse con ella en otra vida, haría lo posible por no volver a perderla. De verdad lo haría.

El altavoz anunció de pronto su parada y se despidió disimuladamente de la pequeña antes de bajar, sonriendo ante la visión de su diminuta pata agitándose en el aire sin importar lo que otros pudieran pensar.

Inocencia. Una palabra con un precioso significado que, en un mundo como el suyo, había desaparecido hacía mucho.

Suspiró al llegar al portal y volvió a tomar el ascensor. Ya no por las vecinas; le daban igual. Le dolían los músculos, el pecho y la cabeza. Sabía lo que era la depresión, pero jamás habría creído posible que fuera tan dolorosa.

Cuando llegó arriba, abrió la puerta mientras sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta y caminó hacia su puerta… deteniéndose en medio del pasillo.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Judy, quien había decidido sentarse a esperar en la moqueta. Aunque su jornada no hubiera terminado, estaba seguro de que se habría inventado una excusa para escabullirse.

En cuanto lo vio aparecer se levantó a toda prisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Por fin! —Gritó, acercándose a él. —Ya creía que te habrías mudado sin decirme… —Se detuvo también cuando él dio un paso atrás y se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. —¿Nick…?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue una simple pregunta. Se le escapó, pero tenía lógica al fin y al cabo.

—B-bueno… —ella se acarició una oreja caída, algo incómoda de repente, como una niña que crée haber hecho algo malo. —Te he llamado varias veces y no respondías. Bogo nos ha explicado hoy que te habías tomado una excedencia y… me preguntaba por qué. —Le sonrió con los hombros un poco encogidos, con un aire algo tímido que le atacó las entrañas. —Por eso… he venido.

Él le mantuvo la mirada en silencio unos segundos e inspiró aire sin hacerse notar. Avanzó a paso firme e introdujo la llave en la cerradura mientras ella lo observaba en silencio.

—No deberías… escaparte así del curro. —Logró murmurar sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ella dejó escapar una risita avergonzada.

—Sí, bueno… tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que hacer hoy. La comisaría está bastante tranquila. —Nick abrió la puerta y ella continuó hablando. —Aunque la verdad es… que me tenías muy preocupada. Pensaba que te había pasado algo o que te habías metido en algún lío…

Cuando fue a entrar con él, Nick se lo impidió con la pata derecha.

—Márchate.

—¿...Qué? —Judy pestañeó, confusa. —Pero si acabo de…

—Por favor… —Nick hizo acopio de todo su valor para mirarla a los ojos. —vete. —Y volvió a ignorarla, entrando en el apartamento para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero ella puso su pata en medio.

—¿Acaso estás enfadado conmigo? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado…?

—Vete. —Se limitó a repetir, aguantando la tensión en el pecho.

Judy lo miró un instante, intentando averiguar si la seriedad en rostro ocultaba algo más y se percató, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban los labios.

Con determinación, atrapó el costado de la puerta para forzarla a abrirse pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Nick? Si no me lo dices…

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas! —Le espetó él con más fuerza de la que pretendía, empujándola.

Judy resistió.

—¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? Llevo desde ayer intentando contactar contigo y ni siquiera me has devuelto las llamadas. Bogo no quiere decírmelo tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?

Nick la agarró del hombro y la empujó nuevamente, haciéndola vascular, pero no logró apartarla de la puerta.

—¡Creía que éramos un equipo! —Insistió ella, resistiendo con rabia. —¡Por qué te comportas así! ¡Dime lo que te pasa, por favor…!

—No tengo nada que contarte. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. —Su voz temblaba mientras su mente le recordaba una y otra vez lo miserable que era. Judy tenía que irse por su bien. No podía seguir cerca de ella. No podía. —¡Vete ya!

—¡No! —Ella se deshizo de sus garras y le dió un cabezazo en todo el pecho para hacerlo retroceder, haciéndolo caer al suelo dentro de su propio apartamento. Jadeando por el esfuerzo y sin comprender su repentina actitud, entró también. —No lo entiendo. —Musitó. —Hace un par de días estábamos bien... ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se arrodilló frente a él y se abalanzó sobre su cuello.

Nick perdió por un instante la respiración, consciente del roce de sus mejillas y de sus diminutos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Llevo días sin estar contigo. —Murmuró Judy con voz triste. —Necesitaba… necesitaba verte de nuevo. Desde el miércoles… he estado pensando en muchas cosas y… tenía que decírtelo. No sé qué es lo que he hecho para que me trates así, pero te juro… —su voz se puso también a temblar —te juro que… lo arreglaré. Sea lo que sea, me encargaré de compensártelo, pero… por favor… no me pidas que me vaya ahora que volvemos a estar juntos… por favor…

Él reprimió un escalofrío y apretó los puños a ambos lados en el suelo, prohibiéndose la tentación de devolverle el abrazo. Esta era la prueba de fuego. No podía tocarla, tenía que ser fuerte y evitar su instinto a toda costa. Aunque el roce de su aterciopelada mejilla lo estuviera volviendo loco, aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados uno al otro, aunque sintiera el contacto de sus cálidas patas en la espalda… no podía… no debía… más todo uso de razón se derrumbó cuando Judy se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos en bañados en lágrimas.

—Sé que he hecho muchas estupideces… pero cuando te fuiste… sentí como si una parte de mi se alejara. Aunque sabía que volvería a verte... no quiero que vuelva a pasar. —Su naricilla se arrugó al respirar ruidosamente. —Yo… te necesito, Nick. Tienes que saber que te… —inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar las dos palabras, tal cuál, sin poder detenerlas —te quiero.

Los ojos del zorro se agrandaron, haciendo estallar su autocontrol.

Como una marioneta, dos manos invisibles le quitaron las cadenas que tanto esfuerzo le había costado armar.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, atrapando el rostro de Judy entre sus patas... y la besó. La besó con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana, indagando en su boca con necesidad, con suma locura, dejándose llevar por la calidez de sus sentimientos por primera vez y deseando perder al mundo de vista.

Judy, aunque sorprendida al instante, cerró los ojos para dejarse conducir por aquellos labios mientras sus manos se aferraban a la coronilla de Nick. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo, presionado como si quisiera atraerla imposiblemente hacia él, obviando que ya no podían acercarse más de lo que estaban; la caricia en su nuca y el hambre con el que la devoraba, y los electrizantes espasmos en su sistema nervioso.

Estaba sucediendo. Por fin habían logrado alcanzar la cima de aquella montaña rusa en la que se habían convertido sus vidas y deseaba que continuara. Oh sí, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; ya no tenía miedo de admitir su derrota: estaba enamorada de un zorro, de un estúpido y maravilloso pelirrojo que la había hechizado por completo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, la suavidad de su cola, el contacto con su piel, la dulzura de sus besos… todo en él la volvían maravillosamente loca y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por mantenerlo… más aquellos pensamientos iban camino de ser anulados.

Cuando Nick finalizó el húmedo contacto con su boca, ella quiso besarlo de nuevo, pero la detuvo, abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola del suelo mientras él se ponía en pie.

—¿Nick…?

—Lo siento… —susurró con voz entrecortada, acortando la distancia hacia la puerta y dejándola caer sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Judy se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeándola con los puños.

—¡Nick! ¡Espera! ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡No puedes…!

—¡No significa nada! —Le oyó decir al otro lado, dejando por fin la madera.

—¿Qué…? —Judy estaba más confusa que antes, pero no desistió. —¡¿Cómo que no signi…?! ¡Acabas de besarme!

—¡Y tú te has dejado! ¡Como la boba coneja que eres!

—¿Boba…? —Por alguna razón, esa palabra acababa de adquirir un nuevo significado para ella.

Nick, apoyando la espalda en la superficie al otro lado de la barrera, apretó los dientes con rabia mientras se preparaba para terminar lo que había empezado. No había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacerlo.

Dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus peludas mejillas, forzó su voz para sonar lo más clara posible.

—¿Cómo puedes dejarte manipular así? Creía que eras más lista.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…? —Preguntó ella con un hilito de voz. —¿Dejarme manipular…?

—A estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. No me interesas hasta ese punto, Judy. —Mintió él. —Que trabajemos juntos no significa que tenga que enrollarme contigo, pero eres tan boba que me has dejado besarte sin ni siquiera preguntarme lo que sentía. Y tienes suerte de que no haya querido aprovecharme de ti. Otro no se habría contentado con eso.

Nuestra policía apoyó la pata en la puerta con una expresión que habría podido derretir al corazón más glacial.

—Nick… —sus labios temblaban. —Tú… esas palabras… no vienen de ti. Tú no eres así…

El zorro apretó las garras con un fuertísimo dolor en el pecho. Por supuesto que no venían de él. Jamás le habría dicho eso y moría por confesarle la verdad, pero se sentía tan atrapado, tan insignificante que no podía. Simplemente no era capaz de saltar al abismo y ponerla nuevamente en peligro.

—¿Y tú qué sabes cómo soy? —Le contestó, desdeñoso.

—Te... conozco. —Insistió ella, con voz entrecortada. —Te conozco y sé… que nunca serías tan cruel como para…

—¿Por qué piensas que me presenté en casa de tus padres aquel día? —Le espetó él, haciendo como si se mofara de ella. —¿Para hacerte un favor? Creía que podrías aportarme algo útil para variar. Unas vacaciones pagadas no están mal, pero toda esta porquería de aparentar ser tan amiguitos me tiene harto. —En realidad no sabía ni lo que decía, porque nada de eso tenía sentido. Lo único que quería era herirla, alejarla, y estaba dispuesto a mentir como un bellaco para conseguirlo, aunque con ello lo odiara eternamente. —Me tuviste haciendo de niñera con tu hermana, participar en todas esas gilipolleces de la competición, tener que ocuparme de ti por tu estúpido entusiasmo a la hora de perseguir a un simple paparazzi; y encima tuve que aguantar a tu maldita familia y todos esos comentarios contra los de mi raza. ¿De verdad crées que me valió la pena? Aguanté porque soy educado, pero cuando me largué fue lo único bueno de toda la semana.

"¡Imbécil!" Se repetía, sabiendo que todo eso no eran más que patrañas. Había adorado completamente todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que había conocido a su hermana hasta que habían terminado compartiendo la noche a la luz de las estrellas en el jardín. Incluso adoraba las caras sonrientes de todos los pequeños y en especial la de Bonnie cuando le ofrecía ese dudoso plato de toffu. TODO, con mayúsculas. Por una semana había conseguido tener una verdadera familia… y esos recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba. Aunque los estuviera mancillando, los guardaría como su más preciado tesoro, pero tenía que poner fin a su relación con Judy de una vez por todas y dejarla marchar… incluyendo el delicioso beso que había probado de sus labios y que nunca más volvería a repetir.

—Créeme, es mejor que te olvides de mi y que te pierdas. No pienso regresar a esa apestosa comisaría tampoco, así que deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y búscate un hobby.

Judy sabía que no era cierto; sabía que Nick podía ser muchas cosas… pero no el rastrero bocazas que le estaba hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta; no su compañero, aquel con el que había compartido tanto…

Los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa semana acudieron inevitablemente a su cabeza, repitiéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa, permitiéndole ver con detalle al dicharachero zorro, el que siempre sonreía hasta en los peores momentos, el que había tenido la valentía de dar la cara por ella en todo momento, el que no iba a abandonarla… ¿acaso con compartían los mismos recuerdos? ¿Se había montado una película ella sola sin tener en cuenta lo que él pensaba realmente? Pero.. era tan real, tan… natural. Ni siquiera Karin lo había notado y, sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Acercando el rostro a la superficie de madera, apoyó la frente en ella y susurró la pregunta con cierta presión en su naricilla respingona.

—Si tan malo fue… ¿por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué permaneciste a mi lado… como si fueras realmente… feliz?

Nick sentía inconscientemente el peso de aquella cabeza en su espalda, sabiendo que ya no le quedaban más esperanzas, que Judy se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo y que en cuanto abriera la boca sería el fin. Giró sobre sus talones y se acuclilló para apoyar también su frente en la madera, justo en el lugar donde descansaba la de ella. Sus patas buscaron algún indicio de calor, esperando sentir una conección con los dedos del amor de su vida y le respondió finalmente, sin vacilación y con el helado tono de quien ya no siente nada.

—Había pensado en acostarme contigo… pero me harté de esperar. No vales la pena. —Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, reprimiendo un gemido que amenazaba con escapar de lo más profundo de su ser y se quedó pegado a la puerta, esperando irremediablemente escucharla; un sollozo, una maldición, hasta un suspiro habría bastado… pero Judy no le dio ese último privilegio. La oyó correr escaleras abajo y supo que ya no podía ir tras ella.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se dejó caer, todavía con el morro en la puerta, llorando como aquella vez de niño en la que había comprendido su condición.

—Te quiero… —susurró entre sollozos. —Te quiero...


	38. Capítulo 38: Cuéntame lo que sabes

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

De vuelta de mi repentina huída, me he pasado los últimos días con una indigestión horrible y algo más, por lo que me ha sido imposible adelantar trabajo antes de la fecha prevista. No obstante, sigo luchando por terminar lo que empecé. Eso sí, el de hoy es flojillo comparado con el anterior. Y por cierto… creo que he augmentado mi condena. Me dí cuenta de ciertos detalles que no encajaban bien con el final… así que he tenido que añadir algo antes. No sé cuántos capítulos quedan, quizás unos 4, pero no puedo afirmarlo, así que escribiré hasta donde toque. Si paso de esos 4, no serán muchos más.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

De todos los comentarios que me dejasteis en el último capítulo, no tengo palabras para expresar lo orgullosa que me hicisteis sentir. Creo que he engordado. XD Hehe! Me alegro muchísimo de que os causara tal efecto (bueno, no pretendía haceros sufrir, pero al menos que sintierais la pena de Nick); eso era lo que quería y me considero satisfecha con el resultado. Para mí, un momento tan triste necesita implicación y debería daros una medalla a todos por haberos metido tan a fondo en la historia. ;) Como siempre, me leo todos los comentarios, incluyendo los de muchísimos "Guest" en fanfictionnet y también escucho las canciones que me recomendáis. Siempre es genial descubrir nuevas. ;)

Me he encontrado con ciertas teorías en vuestros últimos comentarios sobre las famílias de Gydeon y Glenn, pero seguiré sin daros spoilers para que verifiquéis vosotros mismos si habéis acertado o no. ;)

Ahora me voy a dormir mientras vosotros os pasáis otro tanto leyendo, que ya son las 0:50 de la madrugada. XD ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Judy:

\- Afire love (In the style of Ed Sheran) [Instrumental version] - The karaoke studio

Judy y Bogo:

\- The Auction (War Horse) - John Williams

Nick:

\- Lullaby (Love & Loss) - Mattia Cupelli

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Cuéntame lo que sabes**

Judy no se detuvo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del edificio. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a la velocidad de una locomotora, forzándola a respirar a marchas forzadas mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas que se perdían por el camino, arrastradas por el viento y fundiéndose en el fresco ambiente del atardecer.

Cuando el esfuerzo se volvió insoportable, terminó de caminar hasta un rincón apartado de la avenida, donde las miradas indiscretas no pudieran ser testigos del panorama en sus ojos, y se dejó vencer finalmente por la rabia, llevándose las patas a la cara y llorando sin miramientos, echando fuera toda la impotencia y el dolor que le habían causado las palabras de Nick.

No podía creerlo...de hecho, no sabía ya qué créer. Cuando se habían conocido, sí se había sentido insultada y ridiculizada, pero ese extremo era demasiado nuevo para ella. El pelirrojo podía ser bastante punzante si quería, pero jamás lo habría visto capaz de semejante escena. ¿Que había pretendido acostarse con ella? Aquella noche en el jardín le había servido la oportunidad en bandeja. De haberlo querido realmente no se habría echado atrás en el último momento y dudaba de que aquel cariñoso beso en su frente fuera realmente obra de un desalmado como había querido hacerle ver.

Secándose finalmente los ojos, intentó aclararse las ideas. Era cierto: Nick no había intentado aprovecharse de ella lo más mínimo durante esas pequeñas vacaciones. Y si realmente se hubiera sentido tan indignado no habría esperado hasta al quinto día para esfumarse.

De repente, el recuerdo de su "falsa" declaración cuando las luces de Primavera acudió a su mente. ¿En serio había sido una simple broma? La visión que tuvo de él en aquel momento, comparada con la de ahora, no encajaban ni por asomo. Aunque fuera realmente una canallada, todo cuanto había sucedido no tenía sentido. Nadie habría llegado a ese extremo para intentar acostarse con alguien de su interés… ni siquiera el numerito del baile durante la última prueba de la competición.

Judy sabía que el zorro tenía un sentido del ridículo bastante marcado y su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle que estaba comparando a dos seres distintos. Era imposible que hubiera pasado por cinco días de tortura para no llevarse nada a cambio y luego hacerle creer que simplemente había desistido. ESE no era Nick… su Nick.

Se secó las lágrimas finalmente, con determinación en descubrir la verdad, fuera la que fuera. Si él no quería contársela, buscaría otra forma de saberlo, pero no iba a dejarse vencer; ni por sus mentiras ni por la falta de recursos, porque Judy Hopps nunca sabe cuándo rendirse.

Se dirigió hacia la comisaría a pesar de que ya quedaba poco para que terminara su jornada, y se abstuvo de mencionar nada a nadie sobre su pequeña escapada.

Disimulando, pasó su última hora buscando indicios de aquello que hubiera podido desencadenar la reacción de Nick, preguntando a los compañeros como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando averiguar si alguien, aparte de Bogo, tenía idea sobre lo que le había sucedido a su compañero.

No obtuvo ningún resultado satisfactorio; ni una mísera pista, pero no perdió la esperanza y se propuso continuar al día siguiente, lo cuál hizo. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar ahora que tenía las ideas tan claras… y tras haber sido testigo de aquel beso.

Aunque su obsesión por investigar hubiera conseguido alejarla por un instante de aquel recuerdo, cuando recobró conciencia de lo que había sucedido en el apartamento no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios, interrumpiendo su búsqueda en Zoogle por un instante.

La mirada que le dirigió él cuando le confesó que lo amaba no era la de un aprovechado. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de la desesperación que había logrado captar en esas pupilas, se preguntaba cómo había podido obviar sus sentimientos por ella durante todo ese tiempo. Porque, hablando claro, el beso no había sido moco de pavo y Judy no era estúpida. Nick la quería. Quizás más de lo que imaginaba, y si bien suponía que la única razón para insultarla había sido la de alejarla de él, la carcomía no saber por qué. Eso sí, cuando lo descubriera, se aseguraría de echarle la reprimenda más grande de su vida por haberla hecho sufrir y no confiar en que ella podría ayudarlo. Quería ayudarlo. Fuera cual fuera el lío en el que estaba metido o, en su caso, el lío en el que ella también estuviera implicada, pues estaba claro que formaba parte del problema.

Meditó un instante las posibilidades de indagar en este asunto más profundamente. Habiendo comprobado que el resto no tenían ni idea de su partida, ni siquiera Clawhausser, Judy sospechaba que Bogo tampoco le había dicho la verdad. Llevaba ya tiempo trabajando para él y conocía bastante bien sus expresiones faciales. En parte, algo le decía que su última conversación no había sido del todo… sincera; y eso sin mencionar el tono con el que la había zanjado. Quizás valiera la pena intentarlo de nuevo, aunque con ello se arriesgara a obtener una semana de castigo ordenando documentos en los archivos. No sería la primera vez que se ganaba uno.

Decidida, se dirigió hacia el despacho del jefe y se obligó a no aceptar una excusa como respuesta. De hecho, si Nick estaba en un aprieto, eso también podía afectar a la comisaría. No podría negarse a ayudarla en tal caso.

Llamó a la puerta con dos golpecitos secos y enseguida le dio vía libre.

Cuando Bogo la vio aparecer por encima de sus gafas de lectura, se sorprendió un poco, pero no sospechó la razón de su visita.

—¿Hopps? —Cerró el ordenador portátil antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Buenos días, jefe. —Ella le sonrió con toda la inocencia que pudo aparentar, aunque ambos eran bastante malos en esto de disimular. —Esto… necesito hablar con usted.

Puede que Bogo lo presintiera en aquel momento pero, por alguna razón, supo que se refería al tema que con el que llevaba luchando desde hacía varios días. Habría podido inventarse una excusa y decirle a la recién llegada que no tenía tiempo en ese momento… pero estaba realmente harto de mentir a una de sus agentes más condecoradas y suponía que Wilde no habría podido arreglar nada tampoco. Aunque le había prometido no decirle la verdad, no podía evadirla siempre. Suspirando, se quitó las gafas y se acomodó en la silla, agarrándose instintivamente a los reposa-brazos.

—Dígame entonces. —Le señaló fugazmente la silla de enfrente y Judy aceptó la invitación, tomando asiento de un saltito. —¿Le preocupa algo?

—En realidad sí, señor. —Ella mantuvo la expresión serena, esperando no delatar sus intenciones, aunque estaba segura de que Bogo se lo esperaba de algún modo. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para empezar. —Verá… sé que me dijo que no sabía nada sobre el tema… pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo muy extraño en torno al agente Wilde y temo que se haya metido en algún lío. —Él apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, pero la agente prosiguió antes de que pudiera replicarle. —Si el asunto es grave, podría afectar incluso a la comisaría y Wilde no es de los que se toman excedencias así como…

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas, Hopps —intervino finalmente el comisario —. Si Wilde no quiere inmiscuir al equipo en sus asuntos, será seguramente porque no lo necesita. ¿No crée?

—Señor —Judy se levantó en la silla para apoyar las patas en la mesa —conozco al agente Wilde y puedo asegurarle de que esta situación no es normal. Es más, ayer fui a verle y lo comprobé de primera pata. Algo le ocurre; y es grave.

Bogo pestañeó con calma.

—¿Se lo ha dijo él, acaso?

Judy quería mentir… pero ésta vez decidió probar suerte.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo? —Bogo tampoco era tan tonto como para dejarse engañar. Si Wilde le había pedido que cerrara la boca no era precisamente para soltarle el secreto a ella a la primera de cambio. De hecho, de ser así le habría dicho también que él mismo conocía la verdad sobre los hechos y Hopps no habría empezado la conversación argumentando "ceer" que su compañero estaba metido en un berenjenal. Sin embargo, sentía compasión por ella y sabía que estaba, en efecto, muy preocupada por el zorro; una actitud más que justificada puesto que él también lo estaba.

Judy, por su parte, pensaba haber encontrado una brecha por donde atacar, así que dijo lo siguiente aparentando absoluta confianza.

—Me dijo que era algo que tenía que resolver solo.

—¿Eso es todo?

Nuestra policía no reconoció la reacción que buscaba en el jefe y supo que la mentira no había surtido efecto. Aún así, se arriesgó un poco más.

—Me dijo también que no iba a regresar a la comisaría. —Y eso sí era verdad. Curiosamente, ésta vez sí logró ver algo en los ojos del búfalo. Fue un fruncimiento fugaz, pero en aquel momento no le cupo duda de que el jefe sí sabía algo, así que echó pata de su última carta. —Señor… confío en usted y sé que siempre querría lo mejor para el equipo... pero si sabe algo sobre lo que le ha pasado a Nick, le suplico que me lo diga. Como amiga suya, es mi deber ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda. Estoy segura de que lo entiende.

—¿Por qué piensa que sé algo sobre este asunto, Hopps?

Bogo estiró un poco más la cuerda, intentando no darse por vencido, pero perdió las ganas de seguir mintiendo cuando ella le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos: —Porque si no supiera nada, se interesaría más por lo que le estoy contando en vez de simular indiferencia. —Y dio en el clavo.

Judy había sido testigo en varias ocasiones del respeto que los agentes guardaban por el jefe y de todo cuanto éste había hecho por ellos; ella incluída. Siempre que había problemas, Bogo era el primero en interesarse por cada caso a pesar de todas las veces en que mencionaba su famoso "me da igual". Gran parte del tiempo lo empleaba para investigar por su cuenta; y aunque también dedicaba algunos minutos a deleitarse con las actualizaciones que le proporcionaba Clawhausser a través de internet, algo que todos sabían, era uno de los mejores superiores que había tenido el distrito. Jamás dejaría a uno de los suyos en la estacada, al igual que ella, y esa sí era una verdad como un templo.

Tras un breve silencio, Judy decidió que el juego ya había durado bastante.

—Jefe, por favor… cuénteme lo que sabe.

Bogo bajó la cabeza, cansado de lidiar con aquellos suplicantes ojos violeta, y musitó su último recurso.

—Le prometí a Wilde que no le diría a nadie la razón de su marcha. —Se atrevió a mirarla. —Y especial a usted.

Judy sonrió con cierta compasión.

—Entonces no me lo diga. —Respondió, posando una patita encima del ordenador portátil. —Escríbalo. —Y dicho ésto, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante como despedida y saltó al suelo para marcharse, no sin antes pronunciar un educado "gracias" antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Bogo se quedó con la visión de su diminuta figura un instante, pensando en lo que significaba romper el silencio a esas alturas… y tomó una decisión.

Una media hora más tarde, Judy descansaba en su despacho, apurando lo que quedaba de su café, y lo vio aparecer por la puerta con una hoja doblada en la pata. Se dirigió hacia ella y la observó durante escasos segundos antes de entregarle los papeles.

—Ocúpese de esto, Hopps. —Dijo simplemente, depositándolo en la mesa sin esperar respuesta. —Lo quiero listo enseguida. —Y se marchó tal y como había venido, obviando su rápido "sí, jefe".

Reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, Judy atrapó el papel resoplando, como si estuviera harta de trabajar, y se percató de que el breve texto estaba escrito en su puño y letra.

"Espere diez minutos y diríjase al archivo. No es seguro hablar en el despacho y temo que haya un infiltrado entre nosotros."

Evitó la tentación de mirar a su alrededor y tecleó algunos nombres inventados en zoogle, simulando buscar información sobre ellos y apuntándola su libreta, aunque en realidad se tratara de su lista de la compra.

Pasados apenas ocho minutos, atrapó el papel y tiró el vaso vacío de café antes de dirigirse hacia los archivos. Disimulando, se dio la vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta de las escaleras a sus espaldas para comprobar que nadie la seguía y descendió hasta el pasillo que conducía a la caldera y al almacén.

La puerta estaba cerrada y se ayudó de un pequeño salto para llegar hasta el pomo. Una vez dentro, confirmó que el jefe la esperaba.

—Le he dicho diez minutos. —La reprendió él.

—Me gusta ser puntual. —Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa que se apagó enseguida, yendo al grano. —¿Es cierto que podría haber un infiltrado en la comisaría?

—No lo sé —Confesó Bogo —, pero no me sorprendería.

—¿Y Nick está metido en el asunto?

El búfalo dejó escapar el aire por la nariz.

—Hopps, hablemos claro. El agente Wilde me pidió que no se lo contara y aún así voy a traicionar su confianza; pero, a cambio, antes de contarle nada, voy a pedirle algo a usted.

—Sí, señor. —Ella asintió, obediente y dispuesta. —¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Más bien lo que no quiero que haga. —La corrigió él. —Después de esto, quiero que me prometa que no intentará resolver éste caso por su cuenta.

Judy perdió el entusiasmo unos segundos.

—Pero tengo que ayudar a…

—Nadie puede ayudar a Wilde en estas condiciones. —Replicó Bogo. —Mucho menos usted; y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que una de mis agentes corra peligro innecesariamente, así que prométamelo, Hopps. Cuando le cuente la verdad, no intentará resolver el caso sola. —La señaló con la pata. —Dígalo.

Ella tragó saliva y se permitió unos segundos para pensar. En realidad no quería hacerlo. Si quería conocer la verdad era precisamente para ponerse en acción. ¿De qué servía un caso así si no le dejaban resolverlo?

A pesar de todo, no tenía muchas opciones y prefería saber a lo que se enfrentaba Nick antes que nadar en la ignorancia y la angustia.

Asintió con su pequeña cabeza y dejó que las palabras fluyeran de su boca.

—Se lo prometo, señor.

Bogo asintió también, dándose por satisfecho, y se apoyó en la escalera de mano que colgaba de la estantería.

—Está bien. Ahora escúcheme bien porque no voy a repetirlo. Esto es lo que sé...

* * *

Nick se movió entre las sábanas, despertando de una larga y solitaria noche durante la cuál había sufrido los estragos de la tristeza más profunda.

Sus propias palabras se repetían en su cabeza, hundiéndolo más y más en el desprecio hacia sí mismo por no haber sabido encontrar una solución a lo que ya era el mayor fracaso de su vida.

La almohada estaba húmeda; mezcla de lágrimas y sudor, y su cuerpo apenas respondía. ¿Era eso la depresión? No recordaba haber pasado jamás por algo así, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba más desamparado que nunca en la gran ciudad. Siempre había sido fuerte, decidido, con recursos, dispuesto a lo que fuera por sobrevivir… y ahora… ahora sólo deseaba dejarse morir.

Perder a Judy de esta forma era como quitarse la vida con veneno, pudriéndose por dentro, sintiendo que los pulmones comenzaban a fallar y que su corazón dejaría de latir pronto, acortando los últimos momentos de aquel sueño llamado existencia; un sueño que se había transformado en una pesadilla imposible de vencer. Sin embargo, ¿qué era la vida si no una continua prueba? Glenn estaría ahora satisfecho con el resultado...

Se cubrió nuevamente la cabeza, rabiando con impotencia mientras los ojos amenazaban con humedecerse de nuevo y pensó en la injusticia. El pez grande se come al pequeño; siempre había sido así y todos aquellos que pensaran lo contrario eran unos ignorantes… incluída ella.

Judy… sus preciosos ojos acudieron por un instante a su cabeza, ayudándolo a tragar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y recordándole que si había caído tan bajo era precisamente para que ella si pudiera ser feliz. Eso era amar, ¿no? Darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Él habría dado su vida por la de ella… y era justo lo que había hecho. Debería sentirse orgulloso de haber sido capaz de protegerla... aunque ya no volviera a verla.

Dejó escapar el aliento y se encogió. Estaba harto de ser tan patético, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, no tenía fuerzas para recuperar su antiguo "yo" y dudaba mucho de que lograra regresar a la comisaría algún día, incluso si Bogo conseguía que le levantaran la suspensión... menos aún si ella continuaba trabajando allí. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirarla de nuevo tras todo cuanto le había dicho?

El teléfono sonó en su mesilla, devolviéndolo un instante a la realidad, y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer su nombre en la pantalla. Apresurándose, sostuvo el teléfono entre las manos, debatiéndose entre contestar o dejarlo sonar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ahora mismo no podía pronunciar nada con sentido y temía que se le escapara una súplica. Estaba seguro de que ella insistiría en hablar con él de nuevo; nunca aceptaba una pelea sin darse otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas… y su voz sería suficiente como para derrumbar toda su supuesta compostura. Tenía que mantenerla alejada y hacerle creer en serio que la despreciaba. Era la única forma de…

De repente, el móvil dejó de sonar y supo que el contestador se había puesto en marcha. Cuando la lucecilla le indicó que tenía un mensaje de voz nuevo, levantó el dedo con intención de acceder a él… pero terminó apagando el aparato. ¿Para qué sufrir más? Oír su voz no le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia el estante donde posaban algunas fotos y se levantó para echarles vistazo. Atrapó la más cercana, con Judy y él en la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que le habían preparado los compañeros, y apretó los labios al recordar lo que había disfrutado aquel día en su compañía. Dejó la foto boca abajo en la estantería durante un segundo y la atrapó de nuevo, añadiendo todas las demás al pilón con intención de guardarlas en un cajón. Por ahora era incapaz de deshacerse de ellas… quizás con el tiempo consiguiera hacerse a la idea, pero no en ese momento.

Cuando atrapó la última, reconoció a Finnick junto a la furgoneta en una escapada que habían hecho cuando todavía trabajaban juntos y cerró los ojos un instante, preso nuevamente de la culpa. Por muy triste que estuviera, no podía obviar su responsabilidad.

Otros la habrían dado por concluída con la primera y única visita al hospital, pero Finnick era su amigo y Nick no podía dejarlo pasar por eso recuperar algo de valor, metió todos los marcos en el último cajón de un mueble y caminó hacia el armario para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora que no trabajaba, no tenía excusa, de modo que se colocó la chaqueta y salió de la habitación con aire perdido, dejándose llevar por sus propios pies en dirección al hospital y forzándose, una vez más, a mantener una serenidad que no tenía.

* * *

Judy se maldijo en silencio cuando salió el contestador automático, pero mantuvo la calma antes de dejar el mensaje. "Nick, lo sé todo. Siento… siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo tú solo. Por favor, llámame en cuanto oigas el mensaje." Prefirió ser breve, aunque en el fondo tuviera tantísimas cosas que decirle.

Todavía no podía creer la increíble historia que el jefe le había contado. Toda esa información le había puesto los pelos de punta. De hecho, de no conocerlo bien, lo habría creído una broma de muy mal gusto. Glenn no podía haber hecho algo así, era imposible, y eso justamente le había dicho a Bogo… Sin embargo, algunas piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza, descubriendo una sombría visión que jamás habría aceptado de él. ¿En serio había manipulado a otros para expulsar a Nick de la policía? ¿Eran ciertas las amenazas por las fotos de Don Bruto? No… tenía que haber algo más. Tenía que oírlo directamente de la boca de Nick, descubrir exactamente su versión y la de Glenn… eso sería lo justo. Aunque amara a ese estúpido zorro, que había tomado la decisión por ella en vez de contarle la verdad, necesitaba conocer toda la historia antes de juzgar y llegar a una conclusión.

Por otro lado, estaba claro que no le respondería por teléfono. La única opción era ir a buscarlo nuevamente a su casa y obligarlo a escucharla. Y eso fue lo intentó, escapándose una vez más del trabajo, pero el susodicho había vuelto a desaparecer. Según las vecinas, habían oído el ascensor hacía apenas diez minutos pero no pudieron indicarle la dirección que había tomado. Para más mala suerte, en cuanto salió a la calle para intentar perseguirlo, uno de los coches que circulaban por la vía tuvo un fallo en los frenos, provocando un grave accidente contra otro coche en medio del cruce y alcanzando a un par de peatones de rebote. Judy no tuvo más remedio que ponerse manos a la obra y avisar al equipo y a una ambulancia mientras se hacía cargo de la situación a la espera de ayuda. Una odisea que duró varias horas al haber sido testigo del choque y que le arrebató cualquier posibilidad de atrapar a Nick.

En la comisaría, Bogo también intentó localizar al zorro, pero el contestador saltó enseguida y le dejó una breve disculpa, confesándole su conversación con la agente Hopps. Quien avisa no es traidor, se dijo a sí mismo.

Una media hora después, recibió su aviso sobre el accidente a dos manzanas de allí por parte de Clawhausser y puso a trabajar a una parte de sus agentes para que se dirigieran allá a todas prisa. Se incluyó en el equipo, temiendo que Wilde estuviera implicado, formándose una película sobre lo que habría pasado si ella había ido a verlo, pero se sintió muy aliviado al comprobar de primera pata que ninguno de ellos había resultado herido.

El drama duró lo suyo; y cuando consiguieron restablecer el tráfico ya había transcurrido de sobra la hora de comer. Bogo le dio permiso a Judy para que regresara a casa más pronto y ella aceptó de buena gana. Aunque habría podido ir a buscar nuevamente a Nick estaba agotada y confusa. Había sido un día de locos y necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad para poder aclararse las ideas.

Comió una hamburguesa de espinaca y kéfir en un McDonkey's y se dejó caer en la cama tan pronto como llegó a su apartamento, cerca ya de las cinco.

Aunque el sol no se hubiera puesto todavía, bien habría podido echarse una buena siesta. De pronto, estirada en la cama, su iCarrot comenzó a sonar. Creyendo que sería Nick finalmente, descolgó sin mirar el nombre en pantalla y respondió con voz esperanzadora.

—¿Nick…?

La que sonó al otro lado, le tensó los músculos.

—No, Judy… soy Glenn.


	39. Capítulo 39: La que se va a armar

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone **"Tablero de anuncios"** con su fecha.

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Hoy toca dolor de lumbago. He estado bastante mal esta mañana y he tenido que empezar muy tarde. Creo que estoy teniendo demasiado estrés últimamente. Es lo que pasa cuando una lleva tantos proyectos a la vez.

Aprovecho de nuevo: Aquellos que no conozcáis mi cómic Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno), ¡echadle un vistazo, porfa! Me tenéis en Inglés en Webtoon, Tapastic y Becomics. Y en Español en Tapastic y Wattpad. Llevo muchos años luchando para sacarlo a flote. TTwTT

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

\- **Message in ENGLISH:** To the person who keeps telling me "No espanol". I'm sorry, but that's my mother language. I can speak and write in English, but it's much more difficult for me to write the dialogues and story like that. There are expressions and certain things in Spanish that I can't translate the same way into English, so… I really am sorry, but for now there's only the Spanish version of the story. Maybe someday, someone could translate it into English but, for now, that's how it is. I hope you understand. Thank you for your interest though. :)

\- Otra vez en **ESPAÑOL:** Para los que no saben Inglés, no temáis, tan sólo era un mensaje dirigido a alguien que, por lo visto, no se siente cómodo/a con que la historia sea en Español.

\- Volviendo al tema. Hoy comprobaréis si una de vuestras teorías es cierta. ;) He estado bastante entretenida con el capítulo pero espero que os guste, sobretodo la parte de Bogo y Clawhausser. Hehe!

\- Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores, a los que ya estábais y a los que, aunque no os tenga en la lista, sé que estáis ahí. ;) ¡Y también por todos los comentarios! ¡Seguimos en pie!

\- ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas y que disfrutéis de la lectura! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Judy al teléfono / Glenn:

\- The Auction (War Horse) - John Williams

\- A stinging truth (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

El plan se pone en marcha / Bogo y Clawhausser:

\- Walk and Stalk (Zootopia) - Michael Giacchino

\- Out to lunch [End credits] (Sing) - Joby Talbot [De 0:00 hasta 1:22 y luego de 2:06 hasta el final]

Nick con Finnick / Karin:

\- Country hymn (Corduroy Road) - Adam Young

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: La que se va a armar**

—¿Glenn...? —Por un instante, su propia voz la traicionó, pero enseguida adoptó un tono más alegre. —¡Glenn! Vaya, qué sorpresa, no me esperaba tu llamada. ¿Qué tal estás? —Aunque creyera en su jefe y en Nick, se recordó a sí misma que no era bueno sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que prosiguió como si no supiera nada. —¿Cómo va por el pueblo...?

—Bien... todo bien. Al menos, desde la última vez que te vi.

Judy perdió la sonrisa al reconocer la seriedad en su voz. Con todo lo que había sucedido y la vuelta a la rutina, había olvidado por completo la desagradable despedida que habían tenido en su momento. Se maldijo interiormente. El hecho de haberle respondido con una voz tan cantarina implicaba que el asunto no había tenido tanta importancia para ella. Grave error, ya que él no parecía haberse recuperado todavía.

Cuando iba a pedirle disculpas, él se adelantó.

—Por eso te llamaba. Me preguntaba si ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a... Nick.

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza y tuvo que pensar rápido. Si lo que Bogo le había contado era cierto... Glenn estaría al corriente sobre la situación con el zorro... al menos, en lo que se refería a la policía. Entonces, también podría saber o no de sus intentos por contactar con él. No podía mentirle; al menos, no del todo, y si el objetivo era alejarla del pelirrojo... lo más seguro sería hacerle creer que lo había conseguido.

Se lamió los labios una vez, agraviando su voz intencionadamente e interpretando el papel lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí... sí lo hice.

—¿Y bien? —La voz de Glenn sonó expectante al otro lado.

—Me... me dijo que... no sentía lo mismo y que... no volvería a la comisaría tampoco. —Se obligó a sorber aire sonoramente con la nariz, intentando parecer triste. —Me... me hizo daño pero... no puedo obligarlo a que me ame. —Esta última frase la dijo más por la esperanza de que captara la indirecta, pero el conejo no se dio por aludido.

Tras una breve pausa, su masculina voz se hizo oír.

—Judy... lo que te dije... sigue en pie. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si me dieras una oportunidad... yo sí te correspondería. ¿No crees que podríamos intentarlo al menos, ahora que ya tienes tu respuesta?

Nuestra policía sopesó sus palabras. Negárselo una segunda vez podría resultar sospechoso. Aunque no hubiera sentido nunca tales sentimientos por él... se suponía que estaba destrozada. No podía actuar como si todavía guardara esperanzas hacia Nick... ¿o sí? Era terca; él lo sabía... pero como nunca había mantenido ninguna relación más allá de la simple amistad, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo simular un desamor de verdad. Por otro lado, ¿no era esta una de esas situaciones en las que el caballero de brillante armadura llega justo a tiempo para rescatar a la doncella en apuros? Si Glenn estaba empleando esta táctica, tenía que seguirle el juego, al menos hasta que pudiera encararlo frente a frente y sonsacarle la verdad.

—Glenn, yo... —comenzó a decir, haciéndose un poco la difícil —no sé si estoy preparada para eso... Ahora mismo me siento... —suspiró. —Necesito tiempo para pensar. Lo de Nick me ha...

—Judy —le suplicó él, interviniendo en su monólogo —, sé que estás muy mal ahora mismo, pero yo podría ayudarte a olvidarlo todo. Empezaríamos desde cero, sin prisas; y te daré todo lo que necesites para ser feliz. Y si al cabo de un tiempo sigues sin sentir lo más mínimo por mí, serás libre de dejarme. No te guardaré ningún rencor, al contrario... pero por favor... déjame intentarlo. Reconsidéralo por lo menos.

De no haber sabido nada, su súplica le habría parecido sumamente real. De hecho, Judy seguía con la imagen de aquel niño en mente; el niño que había sido su primer amor, un interés romántico que no había llegado más allá y que ahora quedaba demasiado lejos como para tener importancia, pero que igualmente le inspiraba gran ternura; una ternura que la obligaba a aferrarse a la posibilidad de que todo fuera un enorme malentendido. Sin embargo, necesitaba tener las patas sobre la tierra. Fuera o no verdad, la situación era bastante confusa y no podía soportar sentirse con las patas atadas. Tenía que saberlo de una vez por todas, aunque se abstuvo de pedirle explicaciones por teléfono. En una situación así, quería plantarle cara. Era lo justo.

Inspirando profundamente, tomó una decisión y se permitió una breve pausa antes de responderle.

—Hagamos una cosa... —comenzó a decir, como si se hubiera apiadado de él —no puedo darte una respuesta ahora... pero prefiero que hablemos sobre esto cara a cara; no por teléfono. Si no tienes trabajo... puedo ir a verte mañana. Hablaré con mi jefe y le pediré que me deje recuperar el día la semana que viene. Probablemente tomaré el tren de las diez si no surge nada importante. ¿Te... parece bien?

Judy no vio la sonrisa de labios cerrados al otro lado de la línea, pero al oír a Glenn supo que lo había complacido.

—Me parece perfecto. —Y tras dos segundos de silencio, añadió: —Te vendré a buscar a la estación.

—De acuerdo. Entonces... hasta mañana, Glenn.

—Hasta mañana... Judy.

Mantuvo la respiración hasta que pudo cortar la comunicación y dejó escapar el aire contenido en los pulmones con un enorme suspiro.

"Estuvo cerca", pensó. Aunque dudaba si su interpretación había surtido realmente efecto, al menos sí estaba segura de algo: a Bogo, ni una palabra. Le había prometido que no indagaría en el asunto por sí sola, sí... pero tampoco tenía intención de lanzarse a la boca del lobo. De hecho, se acercaría a Glenn como amiga, no como policía. Si descubría algo de rebote... no era faltar a su promesa, ¿cierto? Además, aún estaba molesta con él por haberle ocultado el secreto durante tanto tiempo, y más todavía con Nick. ¿Qué se pensaban esos machos? ¿Que una conejita no podía cuidar de sí misma? Eso de que todos decidieran por ella la ponía de muy mal humor. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está.

Se sentó en el escritorio con un papel y bolígrafo en pata, y comenzó a predecir el diálogo que tendría con Glenn. Necesitaba una conversación civilizada para hacerle entender que lo que había hecho no era correcto. Por nada del mundo querría verse obligada a utilizar la violencia... aunque no descartó la posibilidad de llevar su arma cargada con tranquilizantes. Nunca se sabe.

* * *

Glenn también se mantuvo en el escritorio, observando el teléfono con su boca posada tras los dedos de sus patas entrelazadas en un aire meditativo.

Creía saber lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Que Judy hubiera aceptado verlo sólo podía significar una cosa... y eso le hizo sonreír.

Sereno, se levantó y caminó hasta el mueble bar para servirse una buena copa de whisky. Sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia los bombones de frutos rojos que guardaba en un lugar privilegiado del mostrador.

Su sonrisa se acentuó mientras abría la cajita para extraer una de esas pequeñas delicias y se llevársela a la boca. El dulce y amargo a la vez sabor del chocolate negro, fundiéndose con el delicioso relleno rojizo, le dieron una buena idea para la obra a representar.

* * *

Una ausencia injustificada podría acarrearle muchos problemas, y no sólo a causa del jefe; así que lo primero que hizo Judy al día siguiente fue dirigirse a la comisaría a primera hora, incluso antes de que los demás llegaran, vestida sin su uniforme.

Clawhausser ya estaba allí, frente a la puerta, esperando para entrar. Se le acercó con un saludo la mar de normal, a pesar de la expresión sorprendida que éste le dirigió, y le extendió el papel que había preparado cautelosamente la noche anterior, comunicándole a Bogo la razón de su ausencia.

—¿Podrías entregárselo al jefe de mi parte, por favor? No puedo quedarme a esperarlo.

—Sí, pero... eso parece un comunicado de...

—Ausencia —completó ella —; sí.

—¡Oh...! —El recepcionista se llevó las patas a sus rechonchos mofletes con asombrado espanto. —No irás a decirme que tú también te tomas una excedencia como...

—Oh no, no, nada de eso. —Lo tranquilizó ella, restándole importancia con la pata. Es sólo que una prima mía ha sufrido un terrible accidente y me han pedido que vaya a verla. —Mintió, no muy orgullosa de ello. —Por eso no puedo entregarle el papel a Bogo yo misma. Tengo que tomar el tren cuanto antes y no creo que regrese de allí hasta las tantas. ¿Se lo darás, por favor?

El guepardo asintió inocentemente, ignorando el engaño por completo.

—¡Aaah, sí, sí, claro! Descuida, se lo entregaré en cuanto llegue.

—Gracias, Benjamin. ¡Te debo una! —Y lo decía en serio, porque si Bogo se enteraba por casualidad de la verdad, el pobre sería el primero en recibir por haberla dejado marchar.

Libre ya de la responsabilidad laboral, mientras el guepardo agitaba el brazo en el aire desde lejos para despedirla, intentó localizar a Nick una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la estación. Como era de esperar, lo tenía apagado.

"Muy bien" pensó, apretando los labios con rabia "arreglaré esto yo misma. Cuando regrese te ajustaré bien las cuentas, zorro bobo".

Una vez dentro del edificio, se dirigió hacia los cajeros para comprar su billete, farfullando que se lo pediría a él de su sueldo como castigo por haberla engañado, y descendió las escaleras en cuanto el megáfono anunció la inminente partida del tren con destino a Bunny Burrow.

—Allá vamos otra vez. —Musitó llena de determinación mientras subía al tren.

* * *

Clawhausser entró en la comisaría al ver que el jefe no llegaba todavía, extrañado, ya que siempre era de los primeros en aparecer. Los demás fueron llegando minutos después, rodeando la máquina de café mientras él se preparaba sus cereales de todas las mañanas.

Aunque su veterinario de cabecera le había prohibido que abusara del azúcar, resistirse a esos coloridos y crujientes copos de trigo inflado con adorables agujeritos en medio no era posible. Había intentado disminuir la dosis en su cuenco a la mitad, pero siempre terminaba repitiendo y, a menudo, con una cantidad superior a la primera ronda.

La mañana se presentaba tranquila por ahora, de modo que se sentó a degustar el desayuno con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, ésta se vio interrumpida enseguida por el repique del teléfono de la recepción.

Habría podido ignorarlo, pero si alguien se chivaba al jefe terminaría ordenando documentos en los archivos durante tres días como mínimo.

Resoplando tras tragar lo que quedaba en su boca, atrapó el auricular con poco entusiasmo.

—Comisaría de policía de Zootrópolis, primer distrito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Clawhausser, soy yo. —La voz de Bogo se hizo escuchar al otro lado, un poco entrecortada a causa de la cobertura, haciendo que se pusiera rígido de golpe.

—¡Oh, jefe! ¿D-dónde está? El resto de agentes ya han...

—Estoy en el me...

—¿El "me"?

—En el metro. —Repitió Bogo, con cierta irritación. —Hay una maldita avería y est-os parados en medio del -nel. Espero que - solucione pron-, pero le llam- para que avise al equipo de que -garé tarde esta vez. —Un puñal en su orgullo, ya que el jefe alardeaba a menudo sobre su impecable puntualidad y sabía que los demás se burlarían de él a sus espaldas.

—Ah... ya. —Clawhausser creyó entender el mensaje a pesar de la pésima calidad de la llamada. —Está... bien, avisaré a los demás. —¡Ah, por cierto! —Aunque habría podido esperar a tenerlo delante, su deber como recepcionista lo instó a comunicarle a Bogo el mensaje que le habían dado. —Judy Hopps no vendrá hoy, señor. Me ha entregado un comunicado de ausencia esta mañana porque tiene que ir a ver a una prima suya que ha sufrido un accidente. Tengo el papel aquí, en cuanto llegue se lo entrego.

Aunque no escuchó toda la parrafada al completo por culpa de la cobertura, el búfalo pudo pescar varias palabras que, uniéndolas como un puzzle, le transmitían un mensaje que no tardó en descifrar: "Judy", "ausencia", "ir a ver", "prima".

En otras circunstancias no habría sospechado nada, pero tras lo que había sucedido el día anterior, conocía demasiado bien a la pequeña e impulsiva agente que formaba parte de su equipo. Había tenido la picardía de no entregarle el papel en pata para evitar que la cazara. "Prima" equivalía a "família", y por consiguiente a "Bunny Burrow". No tenía ninguna duda: Hopps iba camino de ver a Richfield y él estaba atrapado en un miserable vagón de metro sin poder detenerla.

La represalia cayó, como no, sobre el guepardo.

—¡MALDITA SEA, Clawhausser! ¡¿Por qué co-nes ha dejado que se marchara?!

El pobre recepcionista, que había tenido que alejar el auricular de su oreja en cuanto había sonado la primera letra, le respondió con cierto miedo. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Pe-pero jefe... tenía que tomar un tren cuanto antes. No podía obligarla a...

—¡Precisamente! —Los pasajeros del vagón se encogieron ante el vozarrón del comisario. —¡No debe tomar el jo-do tren!

—¿Por qué, señor...? No... no lo entiendo...

Bogo se ahorró el siguiente repertorio de palabrotas por respeto los que le rodeaban, pero no podía perder el tiempo intentando explicarle a su recepcionista lo que sucedía en realidad.

Respiró profundamente para recuperar el control de sus emociones y le dio las instrucciones pertinentes a Clawhausser para que lo avisara si recibía cualquier notícia de la agente Hopps o incluso de Wilde, algo que sorprendió al guepardo, pero éste aceptó la órden sin más.

Cuando ya hubo terminado la conversación, sus dedos teclearon rápidamente el número de Hopps.

Aunque pudiera considerarse cierta violación de privacidad, poseer una forma más personal de contactar con sus agentes le había ahorrado un buen dolor de cabeza en diferentes ocasiones, y la seguridad de su equipo iba mucho antes que la moral legal, aunque tampoco pudiera escabullirse completamente de esa responsabilidad. A pesar de todo, nadie lo había delatado nunca y sabía que seguirían sin hacerlo. Por algo eran el mejor distrito de la ciudad. La unión hace la fuerza... una lección que se encargaría de enseñarle bien a Hopps cuando la tuviera al alcance de las patas porque, por ahora, no contestaba al teléfono. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que se negaría a responder hasta haber solucionado el caso, o eso pensaría ella, porque estaba claro que no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría.

Lleno de ira, reprimió las ganas de machacar el teléfono y lo intentó una segunda vez sin éxito. Apretando los labios, decidió entonces llamar a Wilde. Si él no podía llegar hasta ella, bien tendría el otro que aceptar la responsabilidad... más fue también inútil. Su teléfono continuaba apagado.

Bogo dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y fue entonces cuando el megáfono del vagón anunció que la avería estaría reparada en unos 30 minutos y que el conductor y el personal se disculpaban por las molestias ocasionadas.

¿30 minutos...? ¡¿30 CONDENADOS MINUTOS?!

El búfalo estalló, rugiendo casi como un león por la rabia. De hecho, había un par en los asientos del final que se quedaron con los pelos de punta, y más cuando, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, el comisario se abalanzó sobre la puerta, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para abrirla de par en par como si se tratara de una simple lata de atún.

Una vez libre, a pesar del riesgo que representaba, echó a correr por el túnel, usando la vía del vagón para no encontrarse con otro de cara. El conductor y los ingenieros que estaban trabajando con la avería lo vieron alejarse con la boca abierta y sin comprender de dónde había salido. Un episodio que quedaría registrado en Zoo Tube por la cantidad de móviles que habían grabado su heroica escapatoria, pero eso ya no le importaba al comisario.

Una vez alcanzó la estación siguiente, sembrando la confusión entre todos los que lo vieron aparecer por la vía, saltó al andén y ascendió los peldaños de las escaleras de tres en tres.

Aunque corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cuando logró alcanzar la estación central, comprobó con decepción, y con la lengua fuera, que el tren en dirección a los Burrows había salido hacía unos quince minutos.

Pero no se iba a rendir. Ni hablar.

Recuperando algo de aliento, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y consultó la dirección de Wilde en su teléfono. Echaría la puerta de su apartamento abajo si era preciso, pero tenía que localizarlo.

Cuando las vecinas del segundo lo vieron aparecer, enseguida lo sometieron a un interrogatorio exprés que el comisario se negó a responder por "profesionalidad". Sin embargo, cuando éstas le preguntaron si también buscaba al zorro que vivía en el tercero, su expresión les confirmó que así era. Aunque le advirtieron que no estaba en casa, ya que se había marchado hacía poco, quiso comprobarlo de primera pata mientras éstas continuaban expresando su supuesta preocupación por estar compartiendo el edificio con alguien que podría tener antecedentes penales. Bogo les aseguró que Nick no era precisamente un delincuente y les pidió que fueran tan amables de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre los asuntos de la policía. Eso.. por no enviarlas a tomar viento fresco.

El comisario era respetuoso con todo el mundo, pero detestaba los marujeos de vecindario y, sobretodo, las cotillas que graznaban como cuervos en busca de carroña.

Una vez comprobó que, en efecto, el agente no estaba en su apartamento, reprimió las ganas de patear la puerta y descendió en ascensor para no sentirse acorralado de nuevo por esos dos elementos de lengua viperina.

Una vez en la calle, recuperó también el número de la comisaría para retomar contacto con Clawhausser mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección a la comisaría. Cuando éste respondió, nuevamente interrumpiendo su desayuno, Bogo no se andó con chiquitas.

—¡Clawhausser!

El guepardo se atragantó con los lucky chumps que había logrado meterse a la boca por el repentino tono de su voz.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Je...fe...?

—¡Reúna a los agentes desocupados ahora mismo! ¡Quiero a todos listos en cinco minutos para salir a buscar Wilde, ¿entendido?! ¡Yo llego enseguida!

—Pero...

—¡Hágalo, Clawhausser! ¡Es una ÓRDEN! —Y dicho esto cortó la comunicación para tener más libertad de movimiento.

"¡Maldita sea, Wilde...!" Pensó, frustrado. "¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?!"

¿Que dónde se había metido? En el hospital; en otra visita a Finnick para aliviar un poco la culpa y hacerle compañía, a pesar de que el pequeñajo había insistido en que no era necesario, ambos ajenos a la que se estaba librando ahí fuera para encontrarlo.

Aunque hacía sólo un par de días que había ingresado en el hospital, el buen cuidado por parte de las enfermeras y su gran voluntad por vivir habían logrado suavizar bastante su condición. Seguía con los moratones y el dolor en zonas concretas del cuerpo, pero éste iba disminuyendo gracias a los antiinflamatorios y las heridas también se le estaban curando con bastante rapidez. Si bien tendría que pasar aún cierto tiempo antes de que pudieran darle el alta, por lo menos podía comunicarse con menos dificultad y mover algunas extremidades sin sentir como si lo aguijonearan por dentro.

La que también tenía problemas de movilidad aquel día era Karin, quien se había levantado con fiebre debido, quizás, a un golpe de aire primaveral. Nada importante, pero Bonnie había preferido mantenerla en cama por si acaso.

Después de que Judy regresara a la ciudad, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad... aunque la casa parecía más vacía que nunca.

El hecho de que Nick se hubiera unido a la família durante la corta semana que habían compartido todos era realmente la pizca de azúcar que necesitaban en el hogar. Un dicharachero y amable compañero de juegos que a su vez inspiraba a la convivencia entre especies. De no ser porque su compromiso con Judy era una farsa, la pequeña habría adorado adoptarlo como cuñado. Y, de hecho, guardaba la esperanza de que pronto, Judy llamaría a casa para confirmarle que eran pareja oficialmente. Tanto creía Karin en ello que no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Horas más tarde de que todos sus hermanos y hermanas se hubieran ido al colegio, y añadiendo que su madre había salido a hacer la compra de todos los lunes, la conejita se despertó con un pequeño rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana y con el estómago vacío. El ronroneo de sus tripas, sumado al dolor que lo acompañaba y el hecho de que se sintiera mejor en cuanto a la fiebre, consiguieron levantarla finalmente de la camita.

Aunque aún estaba algo soñolienta, se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina en busca de algo que picotear o un buen vaso de leche de avena con galletas.

"El manjar de los Dioses" pensó en cuanto localizó el bric en la nevera y tomó el tarro en la estantería.

Cargando con ambas cosas en sus bracitos, se puso de puntillas para depositarlas encima de la mesa y saltó a la silla con un hambre de lobo.

No esperó a hundir el redondel de almendra en el blanquecino líquido y se lo llevó a la boca con toda la satisfacción, saboreando cada migaja y pensando que no había nada mejor que tener la casa para ella solita.

Sin embargo, cuando el teléfono sonó, su padre fue quien respondió, acomodado en el sofá del salón. La pequeña elevó una oreja, curiosa por saber quién era, y dejó de masticar en cuanto escuchó la voz temblorosa de Stu pronunciando aquel nombre.

—Richfield...


	40. Capítulo 40: Los tejemanejes del destino

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en la descripción del fanfic, donde pone " **Tablero de anuncios"** con su fecha.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Ya estamos de vuelta. Siento no haber podido responder a vuestros últimos comentarios. He tenido muchísimo trabajo y todavía tengo material que terminar para mis Patrons. De todos modos, hoy lo he dedicado al fanfic, tal y como toca. Os responderé tan pronto como pueda. ;)

Aprovecho de nuevo: Aquellos que no conozcáis mi **cómic Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno)** , ¡echadle un vistazo, porfa! Lo tenéis gratuitamente **en Español en Tapastic y Wattpad**. Llevo muchos años luchando para sacarlo a flote. TTwTT

* * *

 **Respuesta general a ciertos comentarios:**

1\. ¡En primer lugar, gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo y a los nuevos seguidores! Cada vez sois más y me enorgullezco de haber llegado ya a los 500 favoritos en . :D

2\. También gracias a Adoni y a la Comunidad de Fans de Zootopia en Español. ;) Me hace muy feliz que me estéis ayudando a dar a conocer el fanfic, de verdad. :D

3\. Esto... sí, Nick está un poco "fuera" en estos momentos, pero no os preocupéis. Pronto lo tendremos de vuelta. ;)

4\. ¡Y ahora, a leer! ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas y que disfrutéis de la lectura! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Stu y Glenn:

\- Right time, wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Opening Jig (Jig) - Patrick Doyle

Karin y su padre:

\- Southampton (RMS Titanic) - Adam Young

Un nombre familiar:

\- Doctor, lawyer, lutheran (Catch me if you can) - John Williams

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Los tejemanejes del destino.**

—Buenos días, Stu. —La voz de Glenn se hizo oír al otro lado del teléfono en un tono sospechosamente alegre. —¿Cómo te va?

—Lo sabes de sobra. —Respondió el pobre conejo, bajando las orejas con rabia.

—Ah sí… —El ricachón dejó escapar una risita. —Había olvidado que tu situación es un tanto delicada ahora mismo.

—¡¿Mi situación?! —Creyéndose solo, Stu no reprimió su enojo. —¡Tú me metiste en esto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a restregármelo por la cara, Glenn?! ¡No eres más que un estafador! ¡Un embustero! ¡Un…!

—Cuidado, Stu. —El otro no se abstuvo de recordarle su posición. —Ahora mismo estoy de buen humor pero eso no significa que deje pasar tus insultos.

El pobre padre de família ya conocía bien las amenazas del enemigo, pero su frustración era mucho mayor de lo que podía soportar su sentido común.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh? —Se atrevió a replicar. —¡¿Qué más puedes quitarme aparte de mis tierras?! Puede que terminemos viviendo bajo un puente pero te aseguro que no voy a…

—A tu hija, por ejemplo.

Aquella frase consiguió detenerlo un segundo.

—¿Mi… hija? —No hacía falta ser un genio para saber a quién se refería. No obstante, Stu se lo preguntó igualmente, aguantando por un instante el hilo del que colgaban sus emociones. —¿A qué te refieres…?

—Bueno, todavía queda un poco hasta que sea oficial… —le explicó Richfield, acomodándose en su butaca y regodeándose con una sonrisa en los labios —pero me temo que tú y yo tendremos que estrechar nuestros lazos muy pronto. No estaría bien que nos llevemos mal si formamos parte de la misma família, ¿no te parece?

A Stu se le heló la sangre. ¿Lo había oído bien?

Las palabras de Judy resonaron en su mente, llevando consigo el rostro de una joven enamorada de mejillas sonrosadas. "...En realidad… sí estoy enamorada… de Nick… Le diré lo que siento y… a partir de ahí… veré qué quiero hacer. " Recordó entonces la vez en que el secretario había venido a buscar al zorro y supo que algo había sucedido. Pensar que su hija habría cambiado de opinión sólo daba lugar a un par de teorías… y ninguna de ellas era buena.

—¿Qué… has hecho? —Inconscientemente, se puso en pie.

—¿Yo? Nada. —Respondió el otro, haciéndose el inocente. —Pero creo que Judy se ha dado cuenta de que Nick no es el mejor candidato para una relación a largo plazo. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Sobretodo ahora... que el pobre se ha quedado sin trabajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Las patas de Stu se pusieron a temblar. —¿Cómo que se ha quedado sin trabajo? —Entonces lo comprendió. —¿Lo has…? ¿Has hecho que lo despidan...?

—Yo no he hecho nada, Stu. —Se defendió Glenn, tan tranquilo. —Los zorros son animales traicioneros; no te puedes fiar de ellos. Y la verdad, no me sorprende que haya durado tan poco en la comisaría. Tienen que mantener la reputación. ¿Quién querría dejarse proteger por un maleante?

—Nick no es un maleante… —Consiguió decir con voz queda.

—Ah… qué curioso. —Se burló el ricachón. —Hace un par de semanas no me habrías dicho lo mismo. —Su aterciopelada risa le atormentó los oídos mientras apretaba el puño con el auricular, reprimiendo las ganas de estrellarlo contra el suelo. —En fin, ya hemos hablado bastante. —Dijo de repente. —Tan sólo llamaba para comunicarte lo que pasará probablemente a partir de ahora. Puede que tardemos todavía unas semanas, pero espero que sepas reaccionar cuando te llegue la invitación de boda. —Stu frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de mencionar palabra. —Ah, y una cosa más. —Añadió Glenn. —No quiero que pienses que no te tengo en estima después de todo, así que, cuando Judy y yo estemos casados, y si sigues manteniendo la boquita cerrada, te otorgaré nuevamente parte del control sobre tus terrenos. Tómalo como un regalo por las molestias ocasionadas. Eso sí, no creas que podrás jugármela una vez lo tengas en tus patas. No me gustaría tener que quitártelo otra vez. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Stu apretó los dientes, reprimiendo un gemido de rabia y sabiendo que el otro tenía realmente la sartén por el mango. Sin embargo, la poca dignidad que conservaba fue suficiente como para darle el valor de colgar el auricular sin añadir una sola palabra más. Aunque pudo imaginarse a Glenn sonriendo al otro lado por su tajante acción, no quiso darle la satisfacción de humillarse nuevamente ante él.

Tras una breve pausa de insoportable silencio, por fin estalló en un grito de contenida frustración, llevándose las patas a la cabeza y maldiciendo al maldito hijo de los Richfield, sin darse cuenta de que una menuda silueta lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Papá…?

El conejo reparó de repente en la débil vocecilla y abrió unos ojos como platos, horrorizado en su propio miedo. Cuando logró darse la vuelta, tan lentamente como se lo permitió su petrificado cuerpo, sus ojos se toparon inevitablemente con los de una sorprendida Karin, cuya mirada le atravesó el corazón como una lanza.

—¿Es... verdad...?

La pregunta lo noqueó inevitablemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrumbara nuevamente sobre el sofá. Si bien no sabía cuánto habría escuchado de la conversación, sí estaba seguro de una cosa: estaba preocupada; mucho. Lo podía ver en sus grandes ojos amarenos. Y aunque habría preferido desviar la conversación, la presión terminó por desarmarlo completamente.

Stu dejó caer su pesado tronco sobre las rodillas, soportando el peso de su cabeza con las patas y sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Cu… cuánto hace que estás ahí…? —Pudo articular.

Karin vació un par de segundos antes de avanzar a pequeños pasos hasta su padre.

—Desde… desde que has comenzado a gritar. —Respondió finalmente, jugueteando inconscientemente con los dedos de sus diminutas patas. —Dime… ¿es verdad que Glenn… te ha quitado los campos?

Esa pregunta escondía una responsabilidad muy grande, y aunque Stu había cometido muchos errores, como padre que era no quería permitir que su pequeña llevara ese mismo peso sobre los hombros cuando no había nada que hacer.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar cierta serenidad, todavía sin mirarla, intentó evadir la respuesta.

—Los niños no deberían inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los mayores, cariño. No te preocupes por eso… no es tan grave como…

—¿Que no es grave? —Karin podía ser aún muy jóven, pero por algo era la hija de Bonnie. Al igual que su hermana, tenía el ímpetu y la fuerza de alguien que prefiere luchar por el bien a conformarse con las restricciones de la edad por entender ciertos temas. Y no era precisamente tonta, por lo que el intento de su padre por mantenerla al margen la molestó. —¿Lo sabe mamá?

—Te he dicho que no es nada. —Stu aguantó, testarudo. —¿Y no deberías estar en el colegio? A estas horas ya…

—Hoy me he quedado en la cama; y por favor, no cambies de tema. —Lo reprendió ella. —¿Lo sabe mamá? —El padre elevó la cabeza sin mirarla y sin responder. —¿Sí o no? —Insistió ella, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Dejemos el tema. —El conejo se levantó con intención de escapar, pero la pequeña se le agarró al brazo.

—No lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escondiéndoselo? ¿Y qué es eso de que Nick se ha quedado sin trabajo? ¡¿De qué va toda esta historia?!

—No te importa, Karin. Vuelve a la cama. —Él intentó zafarse de sus patitas, pero la pequeña volvió al ataque.

—Papá, esto es grave. Tenemos que contárselo también a Judy y...

—¡He dicho que dejes el tema!

No era su intención, pero el grito consiguió descolocarla por un instante. Sin embargo, el más afectado fue el propio Stu.

Karin no tenía la culpa de sus errores. El hecho de que se hubiera enterado del problema por accidente no era excusa para bramarle así. Un buen padre jamás se habría permitido un desliz semejante, pero ahora ya no podía obviar la realidad. De algún modo, su pequeña arrastraba el mismo peso que él, inocentemente crédula de que existía alguna solución.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se dejó caer por enésima vez en el sofá y estalló a llorar, soltándolo todo; suplicándole a su pequeña que no dijera nada a su madre ni a sus hermanos, y ella lo escuchó. Lo escuchó con atención sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, dándole tiempo para explicarse, paciente y empática a sus argumentos, manteniendo la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

Cuando su padre terminó con el desgarrador relato, incluyendo lo que ya sabía sobre la reciente partida de Nick y los sentimientos que Judy albergaba por él días atrás, se permitió el lujo de inspirar profundamente y en silencio, evitando decir algo que pudiera herirlo todavía más. No era fácil.

Aunque ya imaginaba que Glenn no era del todo trigo limpio, jamás habría imaginado semejante treta viniendo de un ricachón que, pudiendo tenerlo todo, había preferido complicarse la vida, confeccionando una telaraña de engaños para poseer no sólo un pequeño negocio familiar, sino también posiblemente a la única chica que jamás le correspondería.

Karin se abstuvo de mencionar palabra durante un par de inspiraciones más, hasta que tuvo el suficiente autocontrol de su voz como para mantener el tono, algo que había aprendido de su madre al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y dices… que Glenn nos quitará la casa si le contamos la verdad a Judy?

El padre asintió con la cabeza, terminando de secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Pero no podemos permitir que se case con ella, papá. —Le advirtió, concienzuda. —Judy no puede ser feliz con alguien así. Además, si avisamos a la policía…

—Lo he pensado mil veces, hija. —La interrumpió Stu. —Créeme, no dará resultado. Es su palabra contra la mía. Y mi firma está en los documentos. Además… —suspiró con tristeza —si ha logrado que despidan a Nick… significa que tiene influencia sobre la policía. Los ricos funcionan de forma muy diferente a la nuestra.

—¿Y vas a dejar que Judy se vaya con él cuando en realidad debería estar con Nick? ¿Qué hay de su felicidad?

—Judy tendrá todo lo que desée y más. —Argumentó Stu, intentando convencerla. —Y yo tengo que protegeros. Muchos de tus hermanos son todavía muy pequeños. ¿Qué haríamos sin un hogar? Por muy injusto que fuera, la ley no nos ampararía en este caso...

—Encontraríamos una solución. —Insistió ella. —Hay vecinos que podrían echarnos una mano hasta que pudiéramos valernos otra vez por nuestros propios medios.

Él sonrió.

—Karin… no es tan fácil.

—Ni tampoco tan difícil como lo pintas tú. —Replicó. —Pero si no quieres asumir la responsabilidad, no te preocupes. Yo lo haré por ti.

Los ojos del padre se agrandaron como platos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que voy a contarle la verdad a Judy. —La niña se mantuvo firme.

—No… no puedes hacer eso… —Stu se levantó pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Créeme, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. Y también se lo contaré a mamá. No puedes seguir cargando con esto tú solo. Somos una família.

Stu sabía que no podría alcanzar a su hija por mucho que corriera, era ágil y joven frente a un viejales con varios kilos de más. Luego, su única opción era convencerla, pero sabía que no iba a dar fruto. La niña era tanto o más terca que su madre y la hermana mayor juntas.

—Karin, escúchame…

—No; escúchame tú. —Ella siguió retrocediendo. —Sé que tienes miedo, papá… pero también lo tenías cuando el negocio perdió algunos clientes. Yo era bastante pequeña, pero mamá siempre estaba ahí, apoyándote y diciéndonos que todo saldría bien. Y míranos ahora. A pesar de todo, hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí… ¿de verdad crées que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados? ¿Que Violeta, Adrián y los demás dejarían que nos quedáramos sin techo y desamparados? Puede que Richfield se quede con el negocio y la casa, pero nunca podrá hacernos más daño del que tú has estado soportando por querer protegernos. Los Hopps nunca se rinden. Judy no lo haría… y yo tampoco. Así que si prefieres no decírselo para no sentirte culpable por lo que pueda pasar, no lo hagas, pero deja de tomar las decisiones por todos. —Y dicho esto, corrió hacia la puerta y salió de casa, quizás pensando que su padre intentaría salir tras ella, más Stu permaneció de pie, con la mirada perdida en el marco de la entrada al salón y con las palabras de su hijita danzando en su mente como hojas arremolinadas por el viento.

* * *

Karin corrió durante largo rato hasta cerciorarse de que su padre no la seguía y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento en una esquina del silencioso barrio, a escasos metros de la plaza. A esas horas, los niños seguían en el colegio; y la mayoría de adultos, trabajando.

Era la primera vez que se encaraba a su padre de ese modo, pero ella misma había estado soportando la presión. En parte estaba muy enfadada con él por subestimar el apoyo familiar; y más aún por ocultárselo a su madre. La comunicación y la confianza son el pilar principal en una relación y Karin creía que sus padres gozaban de cierta fortaleza en ese ámbito. Sin embargo, justo descubría que su padre era un inconsciente. De haberlo sabido antes, ella misma se habría encargado de contárselo a su hermana. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacer… pero no sin un teléfono. Lástima que Bonnie fuera de esas madres tradicionales que prefieren esperar a que sus hijos se unan al círculo tecnológico-social a través de un divino aparato con el que comunicarse… aunque, en parte, la comprendía. Comprar teléfonos a todos sus hermanos y pagar las facturas habría supuesto claramente la ruina.

Regresar a casa no era una opción y en los Burrows no existían las cabinas telefónicas. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Ni siquiera tenía un centavo para pagarse unos minutos en el cibercafé del pueblo; y los vecinos no estaban en casa tampoco. Aparte, si llamaba a la casa de alguien que no conocía se arriesgaba a que le cerraran la puerta en las narices… o peor, meterse en algún lío. No; tenía que encontrar otra solución… además, ni siquiera tenía el número de su hermana o el de Nick. ¿Quién carajos en ese pueblo sabría…?

De repente, sus ojos se posaron sobre el alto cartel con un nombre tan familiar que se sorprendió de haberlo olvidado.

Con la esperanza en el corazón, terminó de correr la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y entró en la pastelería como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

—¡Gideon!

El sobresalto fue también para la cliente al otro lado del mostrador, que a punto estuvo de perder el preciado paquete que acababa de adquirir.

—Esto… g-gracias por su visita, señora Broweri. —El zorro recuperó rápidamente la calma. —Que tenga un buen día.

—Sí… lo mismo digo. —La marmota de cabellos rizados escudriñó a la recién llegada hasta salir por la puerta, no muy convencida por su sonrisita inocente.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera, Karin se abalanzó sobre el mostrador de un salto, atrapando la camisa de Gideon como si fuera un salvavidas.

— ¡Gideon, tenemos que localizar a Judy y a Nick!

El pobre pastelero apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando se encontró con la pequeña en brazos, pero no le pasaron por alto sus palabras.

—¿A… a Judy y Nick? ¿P-por qué?

—¡Porque mi hermana se va a casar con Richfield! —Aquello logró ponerle los pelos de punta a Gideon, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle los detalles, ya que Karin le soltó la parrafada al completo. —Glenn se ha quedado con las tierras de papá y le ha amenazado con dejarnos sin casa si se lo decimos a Judy. Y además, ha hecho que despidan a Nick del curro. ¡Tenemos que llamarla y contarle todo antes de que se vaya con él! ¡Y no tengo su número!

—Está bien, está bien, cálmate… —la depositó en el mostrador para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura y atrapó su móvil para buscar el número de Judy en la agenda. Antes de llamar, no obstante, le dirigió una nueva mirada a la pequeña.

—¿Em… estás segura de que lo que me has dicho es cierto…?

—¡Pues claro! ¡¿Por qué rábanos iba a mentir sobre algo así?! —Un buen argumento teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante alterada.

Gideon le dio al icono de llamada y esperó unos segundos para escuchar la señal. No obstante, lo que surgió del silencio fue la voz de Judy pidiéndole que dejara el mensaje después de oír la señal.

Sintiéndolo por la pequeña, le acercó el aparato y ella se encargó de dejar el dichoso mensaje. En este caso, no podían hacer mucho más.

Karin fue al grano y terminó enseguida la llamada, pero no se quedó nada satisfecha con el resultado.

—¿Tienes el número de Nick por casualidad?

Gideon negó con la cabeza.

—No… pero puedo intentar encontrarlo por internet.

Y eso hizo. Estuvo buscando durante un rato, localizando a varios sujetos con el mismo nombre, pero con la ayuda de la pequeñaja lograron dar con el número indicado. Sin embargo, Nick tampoco respondió al teléfono.

—¡Argh…! —La niña gimió de rabia. —Esto no es bueno. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana o… —se llevó las patitas a la cabeza con frustración. —No quiero a ese canalla de cuñado, no lo quiero…

Gideon la observó con una extraña sensación en el corazón. Judy se iba a casar con Glenn… eso había dicho, pero… ¿no estaba prometida con Nick? ¿Qué había pasado en los días que había perdido el contacto con ellos? ¿Tanto había cambiado la situación? ¿De verdad era cosa de Glenn…?

Glenn. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo que le había pasado por alto. Los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar durante las pruebas de la competición, su presencia entre el público, sus visitas a la família Hopps… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Karin tenía razón, tenía que avisar a su hermana antes de que fuera tarde... protegerla… y eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Por el pasado y por el futuro… también por el suyo.

Sintiéndose valiente, aceptó la responsabilidad y atrapó las llaves de la camioneta tras bajar a Karin del mostrador. Acto seguido, se las depositó en las patitas.

—Métete en la camioneta y espérame. Iremos a buscar a tu hermana.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió.

—Sí. Ve. Yo llego enseguida.

Ella también asintió con su cabecita y salió corriendo en dirección al automóvil. Gideon se quitó el delantal y apagó un par de cosas que tenía encendidas para luego recuperar su teléfono y buscar un número concreto en su agenda. Con el pulgar a escasos milímetros del icono de llamada, inspiró hondo y cerró un instante los ojos. Era lo correcto. Aunque también le doliera… tenía que hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que una voz femenina respondiera al otro lado.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Charity… soy Gideon.

* * *

Karin saltó dentro de la camioneta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes que nada. El compartimento de atrás estaba vacío, pero se respiraba un aroma tan dulce como empalagoso. Abrió el cristal y esperó impaciente a que Gideon apareciera.

Éste tardó varios minutos en salir y unos segundos más en asegurar la puerta. En cuanto estuvo dentro, arrancó la camioneta al tiempo que se colocaba también el cinturón.

—No creo que Judy esté en su casa... ¿conoces la dirección de la comisaría donde trabaja? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, me llevó a visitarla cuando estuve en la ciudad. Está en la Plaza central del distrito de la Sabana.

—De acuerdo. —El zorro se encargó de escribir los datos en el GPS y se pusieron en marcha tan pronto como éste estableció la ruta.

Recorrieron algunas calles antes de llegar a a las afueras y pasaron junto a la estación de tren sin darse cuenta de que un lustroso deportivo se encontraba aparcado a poca distancia, expectante a la dulce damisela que acaba de bajar del tren y que se dirigía hacia al sonriente galán con el corazón en un puño.

—Buenos días. —Glenn acortó la poca distancia que quedaba y le alargó una carmínea rosa como regalo, tomando su pata con la otra para depositar un caballeroso beso en ella, como era su costumbre.

Ella la aceptó enseguida, disimulando con una estudiada sonrisa para no delatarse.

—Gracias, es muy hermosa.

—Tú lo eres más.

Judy no se dejó engatusar por su adorable expresión, pero tampoco rechazó el coqueteo. Sería mejor seguirle la corriente. No obstante, no se abstuvo de ir al grano.

—Gracias… ¿podemos... ir a un lugar algo más privado? Me gustaría hablar contigo...

Él asintió suavemente con la cabeza y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su Cattlelac con el porte de un príncipe.

Judy intentó parecer natural, sonriendo un poco pero sin pasarse, consciente de que Glenn la creería destrozada por su ruptura con Nick. Más le valía utilizar todo su potencial como actriz; de lo contrario… ya podía estar preparada.


	41. Capítulo 41: Conejita boba

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Veinte tés más tarde, ¡por fin puedo subir el capítulo! (Es broma, sólo voy por el cuarto té). ;)

Estoy pensando que al final del fanfic haré una recopilación de los sitios donde podéis encontrarme en Internet, para cuando tenga listo el PDF y podáis localizarme. O simplemente si queréis seguir mis otros proyectos (que tengo muchos). Para ello podéis seguirme en **Twitter** también, donde posteo las actualizaciones: **EstherQG**

Y como llevo diciendo estos días…

Aquellos que no conozcáis **mi cómic Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno)** , ¡echadle un vistazo, porfa! Lo tenéis gratuitamente en Español, en:

 **Tapastic y Wapptad**. Llevo con él desde 2007, es como un hijo para mí. Y no; no exagero.

Y si no, mis novelillas en **Amazon:** Amores de Instituto - Esther Quesada

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Sé que echáis de menos a Nick. A partir del siguiente, vuelve a entrar en escena, pero hoy váis a tener que conformaros con los acontecimientos que tendrán lugar. Tan sólo espero que podáis soportar la tensión. ;)

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas y que disfrutéis de la lectura! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Glenn y Judy:

\- Crossorads (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Right time, wrong guy (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

\- Opening Jig (Jig) - Patrick Doyle

Gideon y Karin:

\- Let's assimilate (The Sims 3) - Steve Jablonsky

Reencuentro final de los cuatro:

\- Pack Ice (The Endurance) - Adam Young [hasta 0:31]

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Conejita boba.**

El lujoso deportivo ronroneaba en cada acelerón, algo que acostumbraba a complacer a las féminas que habían acompañado al joven Richfield en alguna ocasión; más Judy no estaba nada impresionada por la velocidad. Precisamente, de haber estado de servicio, le habría tenido que poner incluso una multa, pero era mejor no jugar con fuego antes de tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Glenn la ayudó a bajar del automóvil y le confió las llaves al mayordomo para que se encargara del resto. Acto seguido, la acompañó dentro y regresaron al exquisito salón donde habían compartido su último encuentro. A decir verdad, estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, incluyendo los bombones que reposaban en la mesilla de café.

—No deja de asombrarme lo hermosa que es esta habitación. —Musitó ella, permitiéndole el caballeroso acto de tomar su chaqueta.

—Para mí es importante rodearme de belleza cuando quiero disfrutar de un sorbo de licor en paz. —Dijo él, sonriéndole. —Y por ello es imprescindible que tú estés aquí.

Judy le devolvió una sonrisa cordial, empezando a sentirse abrumada por tantos halagos. ¿De verdad podían semejantes palabras esconder al chantajista que le había descrito el jefe? Aunque sabía lo capaz que era Glenn para conquistar a una dama, no lograba encontrar en sus ojos ni rastro de esa maldad. Sin embargo, había venido a descubrir la verdad y eso es lo que haría.

Cuando él le indicó con una suave reverencia que se sentara en el sofá, nuestra conejita ocupó su lugar frente a la mesilla y a los deliciosos chocolates de frutos rojos. Una parte de ella habría querido llevarse un par a la boca, pero había un asunto más urgente a resolver.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte alguna bebida? —Su anfitrión se sirvió una copa de ambarino whisky mientras sopesaba las opciones. —Una infusión, ¿tal vez? Sé que no te agrada demasiado el alcohol...

—Una tisana sería perfecta, gracias. —Nada mejor para calmar los nervios.

—Como desee la señorita.

Aprovechando que no le prestaba atención, nuestra astuta conejita puso disimuladamente en marcha el bolígrafo-grabadora que siempre llevaba encima, aquel con forma de zanahoria. Si lograba su objetivo, necesitaría evidencia.

Glenn calentó un poco de agua directamente en la sofisticada máquina de café y la sirvió en una taza de porcelana tan bonita que habría hecho las delicias de un coleccionista. Añadiendo una sedosa bolsita de la mejor y más perfumada tisana, la depositó en la mesa frente a Judy y se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, provocándole un _déjà-vu_.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

Ella sonrió sin mencionar palabra, lo que concluyó en un silencio un tanto tenso que él interpretó como simple timidez. Atrapando por un instante su vaso, lo agitó en círculos, contemplando el rastro líquido que el contenido dejaba en el cristal mientras meditaba en voz alta.

—Siento que Nick no pueda ofrecerte lo que mereces, aunque… no voy a negar lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo... incluso sabiendo por lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo. Después de todo… el rechazo es muy doloroso.

Judy le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y bajó los ojos. Sabía que se refería a sí mismo y no podía culparlo por echárselo en cara, pero tampoco tenía ella la culpa de estar enamorada del zorro. Sin embargo, aunque el hecho de que mencionara a su "rival" no debería extrañarla, sí adivinó cierto resquemor en su voz.

El silencio se perpetuó un poco más hasta que ella consiguió soltar las primeras palabras en la nueva conversación.

—Supongo que interpreté mal las señales. Pensé que él sentía lo mismo por mí… pero me equivoqué. A pesar de todo… por muy enamorada que esté de él… no puedo obligarlo a corresponderme. Menos aún conseguir que cambie de opinión

—¿Y qué hay de la tuya? De tu opinión. —Sus ojos se encontraron y Glenn vio la oportunidad perfecta mientras depositaba la copa nuevamente sobre la mesa. —Has venido hasta Bunny Burrows para hablar de eso, ¿cierto?

Judy sintió que se le tensaban los hombros. Cierto; había venido supuestamente para hablar de ello, aunque su decisión fuera más que firme. Seguramente le había dado esperanzas sin pretenderlo pues, de haber significado un nuevo rechazo, no habría tenido que venir hasta los Burrows; pero si quería averiguar más sobre lo que había pasado con Nick, necesitaba que lo siguiera creyendo.

Desviando nuevamente la mirada, se llevó una pata tímidamente a la nuca, intentando pensar en una respuesta convincente.

—Mi opinión… ¿te refieres a…?

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, Judy. —Le dijo él. —Sé que lo de Nick es demasiado reciente y que necesitas tu tiempo, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta. Por eso te pido que reconsideres tu decisión respecto a mí. Y llámame ingenuo, pero creo que no habrías venido hasta aquí si no pensaras en el fondo que nuestra relación puede funcionar. ¿No es así?

No; no lo era. Las suposiciones de Glenn no habrían podido estar más lejos de la realidad, pero no podía petar su burbuja todavía. Necesitaba información, aunque le estaba costando encontrar una abertura por donde sonsacársela sin levantar sus sospechas.

—Es sólo que… mantener una relación a distancia en estas condiciones… Apenas nos veríamos durante la semana y...

—No necesitas quedarte en Zootrópolis. —Insistió él, acercándose a ella. —Hay otras comisarías de policía, Judy; y te aseguro que podrías conseguir mucho más si vienes conmigo. Tengo residencias y contactos repartidos por todo el país, y no me costaría nada que te hicieran un hueco en sus equipos; ya te lo dije. Y tampoco me extrañaría que consiguieras llegar a jefa en poco tiempo, tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una líder; entonces sí que lograrías mejorar el mundo. —Al ver sus cejas ligeramente ceñudas, añadió: —No quiero que pienses que estoy intentando comprar tu amor con promesas. De verdad quiero ayudarte pero, ante todo, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y haré lo que sea para que me aceptes.

"¿Lo que sea? ¿Como devolverle a Nick su trabajo y dignidad, por ejemplo?" Le habría gustado decirlo en voz alta, pero se contuvo. Cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil mantener la calma. Glenn quería que fuera con él, pero en ningún momento le había propuesto trasladarse a Zootrópolis por ella; es más, subestimaba su comisaría y prácticamente le estaba poniendo las cosas "fáciles" para que no tuviera que trabajar su ascenso en un futuro. Eso la ofendía. Ya se había picado con Bogo y con Nick al mantenerla al margen de la verdad, pero su supuesto amigo de la infancia tampoco era mejor que ellos, visto lo visto. ¡¿Por qué se empeñaban todos en tratarla como una conejita florero incapaz de hacer nada por sus propios medios?!

—Me gusta mi comisaría. —Musitó, reprimiendo un gruñido. —Y en lo que respecta a mi carrera… quiero conseguir las cosas a mi manera. Llegar a trabajar en la ciudad era mi sueño de pequeña. Si abandonara mi puesto ahora, sería como traicionarme a mí misma.

Glenn entendió su "metedura de pata" y retrocedió con dientes apretados, intentando arreglar el estropicio.

—Lo entiendo; no… no pretendía molestarte. Supongo que me he dejado llevar por…

—Me has dicho que harías cualquier cosa. —Le recordó ella, de repente, consiguiendo sorprenderlo. —Y estoy segura de que puedes trabajar a distancia, al contrario que yo. ¿No sería mejor que fueras tú quien viniera a vivir conmigo a Zootrópolis? —Aunque la pregunta fuera un tanto directa y más bien agresiva, tuvo que hacérsela. —Hablemos claro, Glenn. No es ningún secreto que tienes un imperio del que ocuparte, pero como bien has dicho también posees residencias por todo el país. ¿No podrías permitirte aunque fuera una más pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Acaso no harías eso por mi?

Él se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes hasta que sus pulmones dejaron escapar el aire en un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá. Estuvo varios segundos más, sopesando la respuesta en silencio y, finalmente, le preguntó: —¿Es eso lo que quieres en realidad?

Judy bajó las orejas.

—No es que lo "quiera"... pero si debemos darnos una oportunidad… no creo que funcionara de otra forma.

Glenn sonrió con amargura.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto afecto a esa comisaría?

Ella suspiró.

—Ya te lo he dicho; era mi sueño…

—¿De verdad es sólo por eso o hay algo más?

Judy captó su mirada de refilón y, por alguna razón, sintió el peligro al vislumbrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres...?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—No entiendo…

—Supongo que estará llena de recuerdos. —Musitó él. —Y en especial… de aquellos que compartiste con Nick.

A ella se le agrandaron los ojos.

—Nick no tiene que ver en…

—No, no; lo entiendo perfectamente. —Él se encogió de hombros. —El primer amor no se olvida fácilmente. —Dejó escapar una risita amarga mientras abría la caja de bombones. —No obstante, no te ofendas querida, pero eres bastante transparente. —Judy no supo muy bien si esas palabras iban con segundas. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que pretendía o realmente creía que le estaba dando largas porque aún pensaba en el zorro? —La verdad —prosiguió él —, preferiría que fueras sincera conmigo. Después de todo, es evidente que sigues enamorada de él y deduzco que en el fondo todavía guardas esperanzas de que rectifique su rechazo, aunque sea lo más improbable. —La miró con una nueva y triste sonrisa. —Al igual que yo contigo.

Nuestra policía apretó los labios para no soltar una maldición. Aunque era un alivio que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, sí había dado en el clavo respecto a sus sentimientos y temía que la conversación se le escapara de las patas. Tal vez sería mejor retirarse de momento y encontrar otro modo de investigar. No obstante, no podía dar por concluida la conversación como si nada.

—Yo… lo siento. —Bajó los ojos y las orejas, simulando pesar. —Sé que no estoy siendo justa contigo, pero… de momento no puedo aceptar...

—No lo sientas. —Glenn suspiró, negando con la cabeza y con una expresión amable. —Sé que me costará que decidas quererme algún día tal y como yo te quiero… pero esperaré. —Y dicho esto, le acercó la caja de bombones. —¿Una tregua antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la estación o puedo invitarte al menos a comer?

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida.

—No, gracias. Prefiero regresar pronto… pero acepto el chocolate. —Tomó un bombón con delicadeza y se lo llevó a la boca mientras él la observaba en silencio.

Tras un breve suspiro, Glenn se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá.

—Es una pena, ¿sabes? Supongo que tendré que encargarme yo solo de las tierras de tu familia hasta que decidas darme el "sí quiero".

Judy tragó lo que quedaba en su boca y se lo quedó mirando con la confusión pintada en la cara.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Oh, es cierto… no lo sabes. —Glenn adoptó una expresión que pretendía mostrar sorpresa, aunque su sonrisa no encajaba para nada con ella. —Verás, hace una semana tu padre firmó un contrato donde me concedía la propiedad exclusiva de sus campos de cultivo. Obviamente, acordé con él que le permitiría explotarlos a condición de que te convirtieras en mi esposa, aunque no se lo tomó muy bien cuando descubrió que la casa también figuraba en la escritura.

—¿Contrato? ¿La casa de mis…? —Judy se levantó del sofá prácticamente de un salto. —No es posible. ¿Por qué iba a cederte mi padre sus campos? ¡Son su única fuente de ingresos!

—Precisamente. —Él asintió con la cabeza. —Stu temía por el futuro del negocio, así que le propuse duplicar sus beneficios si dejaba el papeleo en mis patas. Comercio mucho con el extranjero y sus productos son de muy buena calidad. Hay quien pagaría una buena suma por ellos. Sin embargo, mis clientes no se fiarían de cualquiera; por ello me lo monté para que me concediera las propiedades, suponiendo que nuestra unión sellaría la de nuestras familias y así la tuya podría recuperar su parte del trato, o así se lo hice saber a tu padre. Se enfadó mucho cuando descubrió el pastel, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Por otro lado —añadió al ver que a ella se le abría la boca —, si tú no te quedas conmigo, no tengo porque devolverle las tierras.

—¡¿Chantajeaste a mi padre?! ¡¿Cómo has…?! —Judy no podía creerlo. Al final sí había salido a la luz, aunque esta parte no se la esperaba. Bogo no le había dicho nada y probablemente Nick tampoco… De repente, se dio cuenta del detalle. —Espera… te aprovechaste de la situación con Nick, ¿verdad? Sabías que mi padre no lo soportaba…

—Fue muy fácil. —Alardeó él. —Stu no quería incluir a Wilde entre los herederos si se casaba contigo y además temía por la decadencia de los cultivos, de modo que prefirió usarme a mí de intermediario para no tener que dar la cara. Poco sabía entonces que acabarías cortando también tu relación con el zorro.

—Entonces es cierto... —Judy apretó los puños con tanta rabia que, de haber tenido uñas afiladas, habrían comenzado a sangrar. —Lo de Nick también es cosa tuya… tú… hiciste que lo despidieran.

La sonrisa del conejo se acentuó.

—Así que lo sabías...

—Eres… un monstruo. —Judy se alejó del sofá como si estuviera frente al peor de los asesinos.

—Vamos, Judy —él le restó importancia sin dejar de sonreír —, ¿de verdad crees que mi mundo es como el tuyo? No me he hecho rico haciendo favores. Sí, puede que mis métodos no sean los más honrados —se encogió de hombros —, pero la vida me ha enseñado que son los débiles los que pagan el pato. Si hubieras decidido quedarte conmigo desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado. —Se levantó y ella interpuso el sofá entre ambos. —Aunque todavía podemos arreglarlo… si quieres. Tan sólo tienes que aceptar mi proposición y todo quedará en una divertida anécdota.

—¿Acaso pretendes chantajearme a mí también? —Sin aguantarlo más, Judy atrapó el arma de su bolso y lo apuntó. —Ya he oído suficiente, Glenn. No pienso irme contigo y te aseguro que recuperaré las tierras de mi padre. Tengo evidencia más que suficiente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Él avanzó hacia un lado mientras ella se movía hacia al otro, cerrando el círculo. —Dime una cosa, Judy…¿de verdad crees que no me he cubierto las espaldas lo suficiente antes de contarte todo esto? Querida, me decepciona lo poco espabilada que eres.

—Puede que tengas muchos contactos —le espetó ella sin dejarse intimidar —, pero eso no te va a bastar. Aunque tuvieras infiltrados hasta en la policía, pienso desenmascararte.

—¿Infiltrados? —Glenn estalló a reír. —Cariño, no me hace falta ningún infiltrado en vuestra apestosa comisaría. Tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad y a toda la información que me dé la gana; por ello soy uno de los "benefactores privados" del ayuntamiento de Zootrópolis. Si quiero, puedo hacer que despidan al distrito entero.

Ella tragó saliva, rabiosa por no haberse dado cuenta antes del hipócrita al que había creído su amigo.

—No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya... —Intentó mantener la firmeza en la voz pero algo comenzó a debilitar esa fuerza. —No…

—Judy… —él miró con tierna burla. —querida, ya lo he hecho.

Un extraño mareo la asaltó entonces, acentuando el peso del arma en sus manos y amenazando con doblar sus rodillas. Se agarró al mueble, intentando sostener el arma, pero esta terminó cayendo al suelo mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Quiso retroceder para escapar, pero sus patas no le respondían. Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en la caja de bombones con el único hueco que ella había dejado y lo entendió.

—Me has… argh…

Glenn avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella y la tomó con un brazo antes de que se derrumbara mientras atrapaba la grabadora de su pequeño bolso con la otra pata.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido con el paso de los años, querida —le dijo él, deteniendo la grabadora —, es que no puedo fiarme de las hembras. Tenéis formas y voces diferentes pero… en el fondo, todas sóis iguales. Sin embargo, esperaba que tú, entre todas, pudieras comprenderme. Supongo que fue un error… pero no te preocupes; me encargaré de enseñarte bien las reglas del juego.

—Nick y Bogo… vendrán a buscarme. —Susurró ella, apenas con un hilito de voz.

—Oh, cuento con ello, mi vida.

Judy hizo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el somnífero fue mucho más potente que su voluntad. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron finalmente en brazos de Glenn, con su malvada sonrisa como última visión, y supo, muy a su pesar, que había actuado como una necia. En el fondo… seguía siendo una conejita boba…

* * *

Cuando la camioneta alcanzó las afueras de la metrópoli, el tráfico devino imposible. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de multitud y la actividad mundana se extendía hasta la punta de los en sí era un ordenado caos donde la paz y los placeres de una vida en la campiña no tenían cabida.

Gideon soportó el estrés de ambas experiencias: su primer viaje a la ciudad y la terrible prueba de conducir en una vía de tres o más carriles, mezclándose con autobuses y taxis que no paraban de maniobrar peligrosamente. Por ello le resultaba un misterio incomprensible cómo Judy y Nick podían vivir en esa escandalosa parte del mundo y no volverse majaras.

—Tendrás que torcer a la izquierda en el siguiente cruce. —Le indicó Karin, escudriñando el mapa del GPS. —Luego giras a la derecha y continúas recto. Creo que la plaza central está tres calles más abajo.

—Ya… gracias. —El pobre sudaba. —Tan sólo espero que no lleguemos tarde.

—Yo también lo espero.

Tras veinte minutos más, siguiendo la ruta y evitando accidentes, por fin se acercaron a la plaza central. Sin embargo, al no poder acceder en automóvil, tuvieron que buscar un aparcamiento a cierta distancia; y aún tuvieron suerte de encontrarlo.

Una vez en la plaza, localizaron enseguida la estación de policía y corrieron hacia dentro. Aunque fuera lunes, Karin no pudo evitar verla más vacía de lo que recordaba. En cuanto reconoció a Clawhausser, tiró del brazo de Gideon para que la siguiera.

—¡Buenos días, Benjamin!

—¡¿Ah?! —El guepardo, que había estado pegado al transmisor central durante toda la mañana, se sorprendió tanto al verla que a punto estuvo de hacer caer el letrerito con su nombre y el bote de caramelos. —T-tú eres… ¿la hermanita de Judy?

—Así es. —La niña apoyó saltó al borde del mostrador y se apoyó con los codos para no caer. —Vengo a ver a mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana…? Esto… me temo que no será posible.

—¿Por qué no? —Karin temió lo peor.

—Pues…

En estas que la voz de Bogo resonó en el interfono.

—¡Clawhausser!, ¿tiene notícias del equipo?

—Em… —el recepcionista pulsó el botón para responder —todavía no, señor, aunque… creo que debería bajar. Judy tiene… visita.

—¿Visita? —El búfalo no esperó una nueva respuesta y salió del despacho para asomarse al balcón. Enseguida reconoció la pequeña figura de la conejita acompañada por el rellenito zorro y confirmó su interés por conocer la razón de su presencia.

Cuando los tuvo delante, tras los breves saludos y presentaciones con Gideon, Karin quiso contarle al jefe la razón de su visita, pero este prefirió llevarlos a ambos al despacho mientras Clawhausser permanecía a la espera de llamadas importantes.

Varios minutos después, la niña ya le había contado todo al jefe, pero Bogo también tenía malas notícias para ella.

—¡¿Que mi hermana qué?! —Karin sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—De haber sabido lo que pretendía la habría detenido yo mismo. —Insistió el comisario, con pesar —pero los Burrows no forman parte de nuestro distrito, y eso implica que no podemos entrometernos a menos que nos lo permitan. Hemos contactado con la comisaría correspondiente a la zona, pero nos han dicho que no pueden actuar sin una orden de registro por lo menos, y ello puede llevar días… quizás semanas. Por otro lado, estamos intentando localizar a Wilde y no hay forma. Tiene el móvil desconectado y tampoco hemos podido seguirle el rastro. Mis agentes están buscándolo por toda la ciudad, pero...

—¡Señor! —La voz de Clawhausser inundó la habitación con aire triunfal. —¡Lobato y Delgato han localizado a Wilde!

—¡Ya era hora! —Bogo se levantó de su silla con gran estruendo sin perder tiempo. —¡Dígales que lo traigan a comisaría ya!

—¡Sí, señor!

Y así lo hicieron. Tras varios minutos de espera, ambos agentes se presentaron en el hall con el despeinado zorro cuyo aspecto denotaba una depresión aguda.

Bogo bajó a buscarlo enseguida y lo obligó a seguirlo hasta el despacho sin llamar la atención tras ordenarle a Clawhausser que avisara a todos los agentes nuevamente para que regresaran a la central.

En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cerró, Bogo le arreó un buen golpe en la cocorota.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! —El zorro se llevó ambas patas a la zona de impacto.

—¡¿Sabe las horas que hace que intento encontrarle?! —Su jefe no se controló más. —¡¿Por qué rábanos tiene el móvil apagado, Wilde?! ¡No tiene idea de la que se ha armado! ¡¿Y qué cuernos hace vestido así?! ¡Parece un pordiosero!

En realidad, una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones viejos no eran precisamente lo que él habría calificado de "pobre", pero no culpó a Bogo por exagerar. Su estrés era evidente. Sin embargo, tras un breve silencio, Nick pronunció por fin una frase con la mirada gacha.

—Siento el revuelo… pero no tendría que estar aquí…

El búfalo recuperó algo de control y suspiró.

—No; tiene razón, no debería… pero la situación lo requiere y temo que se complique todavía más.

El otro levantó finalmente los ojos, confuso.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

—Lo descubrirá enseguida.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y ambos entraron en el despacho.

Nuestro vulpino se quedó de piedra al reconocer las dos figuras que esperaban en una de las sillas. Karin fue la que saludó primero.

—Hola, Nick.


	42. Capítulo 42: Pasado, presente y futuro

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo  cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en mi perfil, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

* * *

¡Buenas!

El capítulo de hoy es laaaaargo porque me sabía mal cortar antes de una parte muy significativa. Descubriréis por fin si teníais razón con algo muy específico. ;) Puede que os confunda un poco, pero recordad que los guioncitos o rayas son justamente lo que separa un escenario de otro. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)

Ah, y recordad que, cuando termine el fanfic, prepararé la **historia en PDF. Suscribiros para saber cuándo lo tendré listo** , ya que no puedo prometer una fecha concreta (hay varias cosas a arreglar).

* * *

Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en **Twitter** también, donde posteo las actualizaciones de todas mis obras. Mi nombre de usuaria es: **EstherQG**

¡GRACIAS a los que habéis leído mi cómic! Aquellos que no lo conozcáis, se llama **Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno)** y lo tenéis gratuitamente en Español, en Tapastic y Wattpad. Buscad el título y mi nombre (Esther Quesada) para encontrarlo, o hacedlo desde mi perfil, ya que no puedo añadir URLs en el fanfic.

Y si no, mis novelillas en **Amazon** ; la **colección Amores de Instituto**. Os recomiendo "Mi Guardaespaldas", "El Blog de Carlota" y "Martha y los Renos". Actualmente estoy reescribiendo "Apruébame, por favor".

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

1 -La música no es obligatoria, por supuesto, pero ayuda mucho con el ambiente. Eso no significa que la necesitéis… pero os la recomiendo para las partes más dramáticas. ;)

2 -De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Muchos seguís mencionando que os encanta mi forma de redactar y eso me hace sentir extremadamente orgullosa (en el buen sentido). Me motiváis semana tras semana. ¡Sóis todos/as unos/as soles! :D No me arrepiento de haber escrito el fanfic y espero que los últimos capítulos os gusten tanto como los primeros.

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas y que disfrutéis de la lectura! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

En el despacho:

\- The Auction (War Horse) - John Williams

Bonnie y Stu:

\- Gavi's song (Brave enough - Deluxe Edition) - Lindsey Stirling

De vuelta al trío dinámico:

\- Bed and Breakfast (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

El relato de Gideon y Glenn:

\- Southampton (RMS Titanic) - Adam Young (Repetidla si lo necesitáis)

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

El ambiente se congeló. Aunque en otras circunstancias se habría alegrado sumamente de ver a la pequeña y al rechoncho pastelero de nuevo, ésta no era la mejor ocasión, y no sólo por el demacrado aspecto que tenía ahora mismo, sino por aquella que los unía a todos; justo el único miembro que no se encontraba en la sala.

A pesar de todo, logró encontrar algo de fuerza para recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a buscarte. —Karin saltó de la silla para ir a su encuentro. —Bueno, en realidad habíamos venido a ver a Judy… pero ahora que ha ido a los Burrows para ver a Glenn…

—¿Qué? —La pregunta del zorro fue más bien un acto reflejo. En realidad no se sorprendía de que Judy hubiera ido a reencontrarse con su… "amiguito". De hecho, se esperaba que el desgraciado del ricachón moviera ficha ahora que él se había dado completamente por vencido, pero habría esperado un poco más de galantería por su parte. Hacer que ella fuera a verlo sólo demostraba lo cómodo que era el tipo.

Bogo, sin embargo, interpretó ese "qué" de otra forma y le respondió.

—SI hubiera tenido su teléfono encendido sabría que la agente Hopps conoce la verdad sobre los hechos. —Esta vez, sí fue una sorpresa para Nick, quien le dirigió una mirada de ojos bien abiertos. —Sí, fue culpa mía. —Admitió el comisario. —Pero no tuve más remedio. No se dejó engañar por… lo que sea que le dijo usted. Le hice prometer que no indagara en el asunto, pero temo que su visita a Richfield no sea puramente cordial.

—Y eso no es todo. —Añadió Karin, aprovechando la ocasión. —Glenn tiene ahora el control de los campos de mi padre. Al parecer, se aprovechó de la ocasión mientras estabais con nosotros y le hizo firmar un contrato legal donde le cedía todos los derechos sobre las tierras, incluída nuestra casa. ¡Y lo peor es que sólo podrá recuperar una parte de ellos si Judy se casa con él para heredarlos! Puede que hasta intenta chantajear también a mi hermana. ¡Es horrible!

Sí, lo era. Nick no tenía ni idea de esa parte y justo ahora entendía ciertas cosas. Glenn se había cubierto muy bien las espaldas para asegurarse el tiro, no sólo con él. Había involucrado a toda la família con una treta más que despreciable, confirmándole sus teorías. No tenía límites; era capaz de cualquier cosa y eso sólo demostraba lo insignificante que resultaba él a su lado, un pensamiento que logró hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Se llevó las palmas de sus patas a los ojos cerrados, aguantando la presión en su cerebro, asimilando la información con un gemido frustrado.

—Si hubiéramos sabido que venía a casa la habríamos detenido nosotros antes de que se encontrara con él, pero puede que ya sea tarde para eso. —Insistió la pequeña. —Tenemos que salvarla antes de que la haga más gorda. Por eso necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Nuestro zorro la miró de repente, consciente de lo que implicaban esas palabras. Si habían llegado hasta esa situación era precisamente por su culpa. ¿Cómo iba ahora a ir tras ella nuevamente? Aunque Judy conociera la verdad, su presencia sólo complicaría las cosas. Puede que incluso lograra arreglárselas con Glenn. Al fin y al cabo, si él estaba tan interesado en ella no lo echaría todo a perder, ¿cierto? Puede que lograran llegar a un acuerdo o…

No, un momento. ¿Qué chorradas estaba diciendo? Si Richfield había llegado hasta el punto de hacerse con las tierras de la família para asegurarse el tiro, si Judy se negaba a estar con él no se quedaría tan pancho como si nada hubiera pasado; mucho menos devolverle los derechos a su padre… De hecho… era un tipo peligroso. Él mismo lo había comprobado de primera pata. No se conformaría con dejarla ir; y eso sí que podía resultar un peligro para ella.

—Qué… ¿qué hay del cuerpo de policía? —Dirigió la pregunta hacia Bogo.

—Nuestra comisaría no puede actuar en ese distrito. —Respondió él, con orejas gachas y expresión de impotencia. —Y la entidad responsable tampoco puede hacerlo sin una orden de registro como mínimo, algo que no puede conseguir urgentemente. Estamos atados de patas. Sin embargo… —El comisario posó la suya en su hombro. —Usted, Wilde, no se encuentra de servicio actualmente. Es el único que puede mover ficha ahora mismo.

—Estoy suspendido, pero… —Respondió él.

—No; está despedido.

Los tres pares de ojos presentes se centraron en el búfalo mientras éste sonreía.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que está usted despedido. —Repitió Bogo, tan tranquilo. —Verá… a pesar de la suspensión, su actual fama no le da puntos entre sus compañers. Si a eso le añadimos su reciente ineptitud y desmotivación para trabajar, tengo razones más que suficientes para inhabilitarlo. En otras palabras, le despido. Ya no es policía.

—P-pero… ¿por qué? —Karin no lograba entender este giro de acontecimientos. —Si justamente lo que necesitamos es…

—Alguien que no tenga limitaciones. —Completó Bogo. —Si actúa como policía, deberá abstenerse de ciertas conductas que sí lo imposibilitarían para su trabajo definitivamente, lo que también podría resultar en un fallo de la operación debido al gigante al que nos enfrentamos. Por el contrario, si no es un agente, a pesar de las consecuencias que pueda tener luego con la ley, si consigue rescatar a Hopps y demostrar que Richfield es culpable, no sólo recuperará su puesto como policía; será considerado un héroe. Tal vez hasta me den permiso para augmentarle el sueldo. ¿No le parece mejor jugar con esa ventaja? —Su pícara sonrisa despertó cierto recelo en el vulpino. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan avispado, el jefe? Sí tenía razón, aunque...

—¿Y qué sucederá si no lo consigo?

Una pregunta con una respuesta más que obvia, pero Bogo mantuvo el porte.

—En ese caso, tendré que decirles adiós a ambos; usted y la agente Hopps. —El comisario se enserió. —Y créame; no es algo que desée.

—Por favor, Nick. —Karin le atrapó la manga de la camisa con sus patitas peludas. —Tienes que ayudarnos. Quieres a mi hermana, ¿verdad que sí?

¿Que si la quería? Sonrió para sus adentros con una inmensa amargura. La amaba. La amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ella. Sin embargo, no tenían un plan que él supiera. Si Judy estaba ya con Glenn… y en caso de que éste hubiera echado mano de algún truco, ¿cómo iban a recuperarla? ¿Podrían siquiera entrar en su casa?

Nick desconocía todas las medidas de seguridad de las que ese conejo dispondría en su propiedad, pero estaba seguro que no eran pocas. Habría cámaras de seguridad que podrían jugar en su contra, tanto a la hora de colarse en ella como cuando tuviera que ajustar las cuentas con la ley… y no le sorprendería que hubiera instalado incluso trampas; con esa mente tan retorcida no podía esperarse nada bueno. Además… ni siquiera formaban un equipo preparado para una misión de rescate: un pastelero con unos quilos de más, tímido y sedentario; una cría que, aunque apta para colarse por los rincones más pequeños y con cierta habilidad atlética, no tenía ninguna experiencia en el campo policial… y finalmente, él, un ahora-ex-agente con depresión, con su intelecto adormecido por la falta de actividad y cuya motivación se resumía en la culpabilidad que sentía hacia sí mismo. Aún siendo parte del equipo ganador de la competición anual de Bunny Burrow… sin Judy, aquel trío estaba incompleto. ¿Serían realmente capaces de recuperar a su cuarto y más preciado miembro del equipo?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era incierta, pero Nick no podía rehuir esos ojitos preocupados que lo miraban con esperanza. No cabía duda de que ambas hermanas compartían más que el ADN… y él ya estaba harto de dejarse pisotear. Para ser sincero, su orgullo había comenzado a recomponerse en el justo momento en que había oído que Judy estaría con el macarra de los Richfield. Justo había sacrificado su futuro para mantenerla a salvo… pero ahora ya no tenía sentido seguirle el juego Glenn. Si estaba en peligro, no podía quedarse de patas cruzadas.

Tras tantos días de sufrimiento, por fin consiguió curvar una sonrisa en sus labios. Fuera cual fuera el futuro que les esperaba a todos, había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas con el pasado. Y esta vez, con una renovada y extraña fuerza, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Ya no.

—Vamos a buscarla.

Karin lo recompensó con una expresión eternamente agradecida y Gideon dejó escapar el aliento en sus pulmones, agradeciendo que el grupo se uniera de nuevo. En parte, lo había echado de menos.

—Excelente, pero antes firme la hoja de despido. —Bogo, que mientras tanto se había dedicado a rellenar el documento en su escritorio, no se abstuvo de interrumpir el emocionante momento con el papeleo. Después de todo, también era clave para el plan.

Diez minutos después, habiendo dejado también a Clawhausser con la curiosidad a flor de pelaje, Nick y el dúo dinámico se pusieron en marcha de regreso a los Burrows a la vez que Bogo se encargaba de las explicaciones pertinentes al equipo en caso de que les dejaran intervenir finalmente.

* * *

Justo en aquel momento, en casa de los Hopps, la situación era también una montaña rusa. Bonnie había llegado hacía poco tras una larga conversación con la vecina de al lado. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba precisamente satisfacción debido al encuentro, además, con una tercera que, sumándose a la charla, le había preguntado por la pequeña Karin y su misterioso paradero.

La susodicha, que respondía al nombre de Diana, era una anciana orejuda que se enteraba de todos los cotilleos habidos y por haber del barrio. No era de extrañar entonces que hubiera visto a la niña de los Hopps en la furgoneta de los Grey, acompañando al pastelero en dirección desconocida, sospechosamente por la calle que cruzaba el pueblo, tras haber cerrado la tienda. Algo que Bonnie no podía creer a pesar de la fama de su vecina. ¿Que la niña se había ido con Gideon Grey? Pero si estaba en la cama a causa de una fiebre. ¿No se habría equivocado Diana?

En Burrows, todos se conocían, así que cuando ésta le insistió en que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, decidió finalizar con la cháchara y regresar a casa para comprobarlo.

Al entrar, se había encontrado a un destrozado Stu con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Aún con intención de ir a buscar a su hijita a la habitación, no había podido pasarlo por alto y había terminando sentándose junto a su marido para descubrir qué había pasado.

Stu se había negado a contarle nada al principio… pero la culpa había terminado por abrir el negro pozo de confesiones en el que se había encerrado, vomitándolo todo. Y cuanto más decía, más se encogía el corazón de su mujer. Fueron unos desafiantes minutos durante los cuales Bonnie llegó a replantearse si no lo estaría imaginando… y cuando su marido terminó hablando de la conversación con Karin y su súbita escapatoria, ya no necesitó comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba la pequeña. Sin embargo, sí logró encararse a él con una pregunta más ácida de lo que pretendía.

—¿Y en todo este tiempo… con todas las cosas que han pasado… no has sido capaz de decirme nada?

Stu hundió la cabeza todavía más en las patas, encogiéndose de vergüenza y rabia hacia sí mismo. Todo se había descontrolado hasta tal punto que ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

—Tenía miedo… —admitió —tenía miedo de decepcionaros a todos… de que nuestros hijos me echaran la culpa de su futuro… y de que tú no quisieras seguir conmigo…

Bonnie lo atrapó de los hombros y lo obligó a enderezarse, reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearlo, con voz grave y resentida.

—¿De verdad crees que te abandonaría así como así? —Le apretó los hombros, conteniendo las lágrimas. —¿Acaso no me he quedado contigo todos estos años a pesar de los problemas que hemos pasado? ¿En serio te piensas que dejaría mi vida junto a ti por una decisión equivocada? ¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo mucho que te quiero, Stu?! —Y le atrapó el rostro entre las patas. —¡¿CÓMO puedes siquiera imaginártelo?! —Al reconocer nuevamente el miedo en esos ojos, dejó que los suyos derramaran el llanto y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. —Ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo. No voy a dejarte jamás, ¿me has oído? Jamás. Me casé contigo para lo bueno y lo malo; y saldremos adelante pase lo que pase.

—B-bonnie… —Él la estrechó todavía más fuerte, incapaz de calcular el valor que esas palabras tenían para él. Su mujer, su esposa, su compañera… nadie más habría logrado hacerlo sentir tan culpable y al mismo tiempo tan afortunado por tenerla a su lado. Y esa fue la razón por la que necesitó pronunciar las palabras. —Te quiero, mi vida…

—Y yo también te quiero, Stu. —Ella sonrió al sentir el apretón, saboreando las lágrimas que le llegaban a los labios y pensando que aguantaría con él al pie del cañón hasta la tumba. —No lo olvides nunca. —Le besó la cabeza, dejando que él la posara en su hombro y se quedaron varios minutos así, abrazados, dejando pasar lo que quedaba de su desconsuelo hasta que fueron capaces de separarse nuevamente.

Stu respiró hondo, sintiéndose extrañamente liberado, y ella agradeció conocer ahora la verdad. Sin embargo, ese detalle también le trajo algo a la memoria.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… la vecina ha visto a Karin con Gideon en su furgoneta. ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso cuando se ha marchado?

—¿Con Gideon? ¿Gideon Grey? —Él frunció el entrecejo. Su hija se había ido muy enfadada, pero justamente lo había amenazado con contárselo a su hermana. ¿Por qué iría con ese zorro en la camione…? De pronto, creyó comprenderlo. —Han ido a buscarla... —Las palabras le salieron como si hubiera descubierto un acertijo.

—¿A buscarla…?

—A Judy. —Stu se levantó de un salto. Puede que fuera el peso que se había quitado por fin de encima al confesarle las cosas a Bonnie… pero el caso es que se sentía nuevamente con fuerzas para luchar. Y lo más importante: Karin tenía razón. Le debía una explicación a Judy; tenía que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos y encararse a su hija, aunque con ello tuviera que aceptar el haberle fallado. —Tengo que ir con ellos. Se lo debo a nuestra hija…

Bonnie se levantó también del sofá con una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó una vez más.

—Ve. Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, arreglaremos este asunto entre todos.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del comedor, se detuvo en seco y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para tomarla una última vez en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, tal y como habría hecho en su juventud. Y es que alguien como ella se merecía todo y más.

—Volveré con ellos. Con todos. —Y ella supo que se refería también a Nick.

Con una sonrisa, lo dejó marchar en busca de su camioneta y suspiró de alivio en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no había comenzado a preparar la comida y que pronto tendría a un pelotón de saltarinas bolas de pelo danzando alrededor de la mesa.

Resopló y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para serenarse. Hora de trabajar.

* * *

De vuelta al equipo, el viaje de regreso a Bunny Burrow estaba resultando más largo de lo debido. Tras haber sorteado finalmente todo el tráfico, una hora más tarde, lejos ya de la ciudad y de todo el alboroto, la furgoneta había sufrido un pequeño contratiempo, más grave de lo que parecía. A pesar de tener el depósito lleno de combustible y el aceite a su óptimo nivel, el motor se había detenido en un golpe seco, obligándolos a parar por la humareda que salía del coche y dejándolos tirados en la carretera, justo a mitad de trayecto.

Gideon no podía creer su mala suerte. Aquella avería no sólo complicaba el rescate de Judy, sino que le suponía una buena reparación a pagar de su bolsillo y apenas había logrado ahorrar en las últimas semanas.

Abrió el capó con cuidado para no tragar el tufo y se protegió las patas con unos guantes para poder manipular el aparato.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —Nick se se acercó un poco, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Mal. —Gideon toqueteó un poco el motor pero enseguida vio que no había mucho que hacer. —El motor es viejo ya, pero… dudo que sea sólo un recalentamiento. Puede que se haya desprendido algo o… quizás se trate de una fuga o el filtro; no conozco mucho de automóviles…

"Lástima." Pensó Nick. "Finnick sí habría sabido cómo salir de esta…"

—Me temo que, aunque pudiéramos, no deberíamos intentar arrancar en este estado. —Prosiguió el otro zorro. —Podría incluso explotar…

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? —Karin se acercó también.

—Habrá que llamar a una grúa y esperar.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. —Nick se apartó del automóvil y usó su pata como visera para intentar reconocer un poco el terreno.

—No tenemos alternativa. Habrá que ir andando.

—No puedo dejar la furgoneta aquí, en medio de la nada. —Insistió Gideon.

—Si tenemos que esperar a la maldita grúa perderemos un tiempo precioso.

—Lo sé, pero ni siquiera he terminado de pagar la última reparación. Cualquiera podría llevársela y además…

—¿Acaso es más importante la condenada furgoneta que Judy? —Nick no se andó con rodeos. Quizás fuera la frustración la que estaba hablando en su lugar...

—Yo no he dicho eso... —El pastelero bajó las orejas, conteniendo cierto control en la voz.

—Entonces pongámonos en marcha. —Nick comenzó a caminar, determinado a recorrer de un tirón los kilómetros que lo separaban de Burrows, pero el otro no se movió.

—Id sin mí, entonces.

—¿Qué? —Karin lo miró con estupor. —Pero… ¿por qué?

—Iréis más rápido sin mí. —Respondió, aún con cierta culpabilidad. —Cuando me haya ocupado de la furgoneta… vendré a buscaros.

—Gideon, eso no es...

—Déjalo. —Nuestro vulpino retrocedió un poco para venir a por la pequeña. —Es obvio que le importa más esa estúpida carraca que tu hermana. Vámonos.

Gideon reprimió un gemido, pero no se estuvo de responderle.

—No es una carraca… y sí, es importante para mí.

—Ya me ha quedado claro, señor pastelero. —Le espetó Nick, encarándose. —¿Pero sabes qué? Me esperaba algo más de tí. Y no me sorprendería que te estuvieras buscando una excusa para no venir a buscar a Judy. ¿Me equivoco?

Gideon bajó la mirada y Nick sonrió con amargura.

—Ya me lo temía.

—No es lo que piensas. —Musitó él.

—¿Ah no? Dime una cosa. —Insistió, curiosamente irritado. —¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera aceptado venir? ¿Acaso no te habrías hecho el héroe delante de ella en vez de huir?

—No sigas por ahí, Nick… —Gideon apretó los puños, resentido. La conversación se estaba desbocando y Karin era la única que parecía consciente del peligro.

—Una vez me dijiste que no tenías intención de interponerte entre nosotros —añadió el otro —pero en el fondo sigues sintiendo cosas por ella, ¿no es así?

Karin miraba a uno y al otro, sorprendida del giro de acontecimientos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Intentó defenderse el pastelero.

—Pues yo creo que sí. Y es más, te diré una cosa, Grey. —Nick avanzó hacia él para clavarle la mirada. —Sabes que cuando la salvemos corresponderé a sus sentimientos y tú quedarás fuera del cuadrado, pero prefieres comerte el orgullo a solas en vez confesárselo y arriesgarte a que te rechace. En el fondo... no eres más que un cobarde.

Gideon ya no lo aguantó más. Atrapó a Nick del cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló contra la furgoneta, golpeando la superficie con su espalda.

—¡Gideon! —Karin gritó por inercia, pero enseguida comprendió que no habría violencia física por su parte.

—¡Sí, quiero a Judy! —Confesó Gideon, arrugando el morro. —¡Y sí, sé que me va a rechazar si le declaro lo que siento porque estoy seguro de que te ama a ti; pero tampoco me lo perdonaría si me correspondiera, porque no puedo ofrecerle nada más aparte de mi miserable sueldo de pastelero y la maldita fama que precede a mi familia! ¡Y todo por culpa de mi padre y de…! —De repente, se percató de lo dicho y soltó a Nick como si quemara, temblando por su propia ira. Con un suspiro de frustración, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos luchando contra sus propios demonios, y Karin se le acercó con cautela, acariciándole la pata con una manita.

—Gideon…

Nick no se movió ni un centímetro, más sorprendido por el hecho de que lo hubiera soltado que por el arrebato de rabia. Quería que reaccionara; se había esperado un buen puñetazo, creyendo que así perdería el miedo… pero no esto.

Tras un largo minuto, Gideon consiguió por fin recuperar un poco de control sobre su cuerpo y decidió que ya había callado bastante. Aunque no fuera realmente una excusa, pensó que les debía una explicación. Una que también guardaba relación con Glenn y que, sin duda, había marcado el pasado de ambos.

—Esa camioneta… es lo único que me queda de cuando mi padre vivía con nosotros. —Se sinceró. —Cuando era un renacuajo, siempre me decía… que al crecer nos haríamos cargo de la pastelería juntos. Sin embargo… el destino nos deparó algo muy diferente…

* * *

Judy despertó de su letargo de dos horas con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Al principio tuvo algunos problemas para situarse, pero en cuanto sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz del ambiente y reconoció la figura sonriente de Glenn en frente de ella, todo vino a su memoria. Intentó moverse, pero descubrió con horror que estaba bien atada de patas. Incluso llevaba puesto un cinturón de seguridad, prueba de que se encontraban dentro de un coche… más bien una especie de limusina a juzgar por la amplitud del espacio.

Su primera palabra fue un breve resumen de su ira.

—Desgraciado…

—Me alegra que el somnífero no te haya adormecido también la lengua. —Se burló él.

—Te has atrevido a drogarme…

—Y podría haber hecho mucho más. —Replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lamentablemente, no disponía de tanto tiempo, así que mejor ir al grano. Por lo menos no tendré que llevarte en brazos cuando lleguemos al hangar.

—¿Hangar? —Judy sintió que se le tensaban los músculos, algo que acentuó el dolor de cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Un hangar, querida. ¿No sabes lo que es?

—Sé lo que es un puñetero hangar. —Le espetó ella, armándose de paciencia. Ahora que conocía el jueguecito de Glenn, no podía dejar que controlara también sus emociones. —Lo que quiero saber es qué vamos a hacer allí.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Su sonrisa se acentuó. —Nos he planificado unas estupendas vacaciones bien lejos de aquí, pero sólo podemos ir en avión, así que he pensado que te complacería que fuéramos en mi jet privado.

"Jet privado". Aunque no la sorprendiera realmente, le dio asco, y no por envidia.

—Tanto dinero… y lo usas para destrozar vidas en vez de mejorarlas…

—No soy como tú, querida. Lo "correcto" no me ha aportado nada en esta vida. Y sería un despilfarro no aprovechar lo que tengo para conseguir mis objetivos.

—¿Y tu objetivo conmigo cuál es, si puedo saberlo? —Insistió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Él dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—A juzgar por lo de las "vacaciones" que has mencionado, pretendes llevarme a algún sitio donde los demás no me puedan encontrar.

—Bingo, cariño. —Él asintió.

—No me llames cariño. —Replicó ella. —Tu y yo no seremos nunca nada; y además, ¿en serio piensas que voy a quedarme de patas cruzadas? No puedes controlarme las veinticuatro horas, Glenn. Ni aunque uses a un ejército de esbirros, encontraré la manera de escapar.

—Permíteme que te corrija, Judy. —Glenn abandonó su cómoda postura para colocar los codos en las rodillas mientras la miraba con diversión en los ojos. —Sé que confías en tus habilidades ahora mismo, pero cuando lleguemos al destino te aseguro que no habrá manera animal de que escapes. Lo quieras o no, tu única compañía seré yo. Si entonces no aprendes a convivir conmigo, tendré que adiestrarte a la fuerza.

—Serás capaz…

—Sabes que sí. —Él mantuvo su expresión serena. —Y en cuanto a tus amiguitos, no me preocupan en absoluto. No podrán localizarte una vez estemos lejos; ni siquiera por satélite. Y si lo hicieran, me bastaría con arruinarles la reputación o quitarles el trabajo. —Dejó escapar una carcajada. —Nick no es el único al que puedo alcanzar, créeme. Tu jefe también podría verse… "obligado" a salir del país.

Judy reprimió un gemido de frustración. No entendía cómo podía estar tan seguro de sí mismo aún cometiendo todos los delitos de los que era culpable.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De verdad estás tan obsesionado conmigo…?

Glenn perdió la sonrisa por un instante, pero la recuperó enseguida, aunque ésta adoptó cierto aire nostálgico.

—Me recuerdas a alguien. —Musitó, como única respuesta.

—¿A quién?

Él parpadeó.

—A mi madre.

* * *

Gideon se apoyó en la furgoneta junto a Nick y comenzó un relato que guardaba en lo más oscuro del corazón.

—Cuando yo era pequeño… el hecho de ser un zorro ya era mal visto por ciertas especies; y más en Bunny Burrow. Sin embargo, había ciertos… animales que no se dejaban influenciar por la fama de los demás. Judy… era una de ellas. —Tragó saliva. —Al principio no nos llevábamos mal, pero mi vida también era mejor por aquel entonces. En casa vivíamos mis padres y yo, y aunque no éramos la familia perfecta, vivíamos bien. Sin embargo, todo cambió con la llegada de los Richfield...

* * *

—¿Tu madre?

Judy intentó hacer memoria del aspecto que debía tener la buena mujer cuando ella era tan sólo una renacuaja… pero no lo logró. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que tendría la piel grisácea como ella.

—Era un ángel, como tú. —Le explicó Glenn. —Y ese era su mayor problema...

* * *

—Eran una familia muy popular, y no sólo por el dinero que tenían. —Prosiguió Gideon. —El padre de Glenn era muy bueno en sus negocios y ella… ella era muy cordial y alegre. O eso parecía. —Se permitió una pequeña pausa. —A menudo venía a comprarnos dulces a la pastelería y… como mi madre se ocupaba de la casa, mi padre siempre era el que la atendía. Poco a poco, empezaron a entablar cierta amistad… y él acabó descubriendo que Richfield… no era tan bueno como parecía. Más bien… un verdadero monstruo con ella.

* * *

—No importaba los golpes que recibiera. —Continuó Glenn. —Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara… pero mi padre ya se encargaba de no dejarle moratones a la vista.

Judy se horrorizó al entender lo que significaban esas palabras.

—Tu padre… ¿la maltrataba?

Glenn apretó los labios y desvió la mirada unos segundos, aguantando su propia rabia respecto al tema.

—Y ella se dejaba.

* * *

—Sus visitas a la pastelería se iban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes y, aunque mi padre no nos contaba nada sobre ella, creo que mi madre ya sospechaba algo. Un día se encaró a él para preguntarle sobre el tema… pero mi padre negó sus acusaciones. A partir de ese momento... —bajó la cabeza —su relación comenzó a flaquear. Yo apenas me enteraba de las cosas, pero sí notaba que el ambiente se había vuelto más frío. Mi padre comenzó a hacer horas extra y apenas paraba por casa, ni siquiera para comer.

* * *

—Pero ahí estaba Grey, su psicólogo personal. —Glenn pronunció el nombre con verdadera repulsión. —Mi madre usaba su adicción a los dulces como excusa para ir a ver al maldito pastelero y contarle sus problemas en vez de confiar en profesionales y llevar su caso a juicio. —Sonrió con amargura. —Siempre me decía que mi padre no era tan malo, que en parte era culpa suya por ser tan infértil… —dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. —¿Sabes? Yo nací de milagro. En realidad éramos una camada de seis, mis cinco hermanas y yo… pero el parto fue tan difícil que fui el único en sobrevivir. A veces pienso que habría sido mejor palmarla antes de abrir los ojos por primera vez… pero supongo que ser el hijo de mi padre no me daba derecho a semejante compasión.

* * *

—Y por fin fin, una mañana de primavera… me desperté con el llanto de mi madre. —Gideon reprimió la pena que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar. —Siempre recordaré la escena: estaba sentada en la cama, con una carta de mi padre en las patas. Cuando reparó en mí, me atrapó en brazos y me pidió perdón. Al principio no entendí lo que pasaba… hasta que decidió explicármelo. Mi padre… había huído con la madre de Glenn.

* * *

—No puedo culpar a mi madre de haberse querido alejar de mi padre. —El ricachón se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, respirando hondo. —Lo que no le puedo perdonar es… que me abandonara a mí también. Y mucho menos… para irse con alguien que no era ni de su misma especie. —Dicho esto, dio paso a un breve silencio.

Judy dejó escapar el aire en los pulmones. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero eso no obviaba ciertos detalles.

—¿Ves a tu madre… en mi?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

—No. Veo a una hembra... que quiere cometer el mismo error.

* * *

—Nuestra vida cambió completamente a partir de aquel día. —Gideon abandonó su puesto para dar un par de pasos mientras observaba el horizonte. —Y yo también.

Nick, que hasta entonces lo había escuchado con atención, se aventuró a comentar una conclusión a la que había llegado tras reunir las pistas.

—Entonces, empezaste a llevarte mal con Judy… ¿porque la asociabas a la madre de Glenn?

Gideon le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—Era tan jóven que me dejé influenciar enseguida por mis sentimientos. Estaba muy enfadado con mi padre y con ella porque era incapaz de entender que la relación entre ambos era más fuerte que la que tenía con mi madre. Mi mundo… se derrumbó; y Judy fue, de algún modo, la que pagó mi frustración. En parte, sí se parecía a ella. —Suspiró, dándose un momento de tregua para recuperar la serenidad. —No apruebo lo que hizo mi padre. Para mí, dejó de formar parte de mí cuando nos abandonó... pero un día entendí que no podía seguir culpando a otros de mis problemas. Y mi madre también se volvió más fuerte tras lo sucedido. Luchó mucho por sacar la pastelería adelante, incluso si habría podido dejarlo todo cuando él se fue; esa es la fuerza que he heredado de ella y eso es lo que quiero transmitir a mis hijos si algún día los tengo. No importa el daño que otros puedan hacerte; nunca debes volverte como ellos, sino aprender de los errores y ayudar a mejorar el mundo. Y eso sí me lo enseñó Judy. Sin embargo… —se dio la vuelta con ojos nostálgicos —a Glenn, nadie le enseñó esa lección. Por eso odia tanto a los zorros; porque fue uno quien le quitó a la única que lo hacía sentir querido. Y si logramos llegar hasta él, mi presencia sólo complicaría más la situación.

—Quizás no. —Objetó Nick, captando su atención. —Mi vida tampoco ha sido un camino de rosas… y hasta que encontré a Judy no descubrí que había otras opciones a mi alrededor. Puede que Glenn esté cegado por el odio hacia tu padre y los zorros… pero tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros. Entre todos, quizás podamos pararle las patas.

—Somos un equipo. —Karin apretó los puños hacia delante, como dándole fuerza a la frase. —Juntos podemos conseguirlo, estoy segura.

Los vulpinos se miraron y Gideon sonrió con cierto anhelo. Sentirse parte de un grupo, luchar por unos ideales… eso es lo que deseaba hacer. ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? Dirigió la vista hacia la furgoneta y se acercó para acariciarla en silencio mientras los otros le respetaban el momento. Nunca haría las paces con su padre… pero no podía achacarle las culpas a... Charity. No después de haber tenido el valor de hablar con ella por teléfono tras tantos años de silencio.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar que ella era la que había intentado contactar con él en primer lugar al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Su último suspiro se llevó lo que quedaba del rencor. Puede que Glenn y él no fueran los únicos que se sintieran culpables por la situación.

—¿Por Judy? —Su pregunta fue más la petición de una confirmación dirigida a Nick.

Éste sonrió y asintió al comprender el mensaje.

—Por Judy.

Gideon se apartó de la furgoneta y le ofreció la pata a Karin para que lo acompañara durante el camino para ir a buscar a Judy. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa antes de darle la suya y se pusieron en marcha con Nick siguiéndolos de cerca.

Había llegado el momento de olvidar el pasado, centrarse en el presente, y dejarse guiar hacia al futuro.


	43. Capítulo 43: Charity

**Recordatorio:** Actualizo cada dos semanas más o menos. Podéis ver comentarios de los avances en el perfil de la historia, donde pone "Tablero de anuncios" con su fecha.

* * *

¡Buenas!

La idea era terminar el fanfic hoy, pero la verdad, estoy tan cansada y había tanto que añadir a la escena que al final he tenido que conformarme con presentar a cierto personaje y preparar el terreno para el esperado final. Creedme, quiero terminarla ya pero empiezo a flaquear. Supongo que cuando estás llegando al final de algo tu cuerpo se agobia. Pero no temáis, que todo llega.

Por ahora, este será, creo, el penúltimo capítulo (puede que añada también un epílogo)

Ah, y recordad que, **cuando termine el fanfic, prepararé la historia en PDF**. Suscribiros para saber cuándo lo tendré listo, ya que no puedo prometer una fecha concreta (hay varias cosas a arreglar).

Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en **Twitter** también, donde posteo las actualizaciones. Mi nombre de usuaria es: **EstherQG**

¡GRACIAS a los que habéis leído mi cómic! Aquellos que no lo conozcáis, se llama **Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno)** y lo tenéis gratuitamente en Español, en **Tapastic** y **Wattpad.**

Llevo con él desde 2007, es como un hijo para mí. Y no; no exagero.

Y si no, mis novelillas en **Amazon:** **Colección Amores de Instituto (por Esther Quesada)**

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas y que disfrutéis de la lectura! :D

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

1\. Para quien me dijo que debería estudiar cinematografía, seré sincera: cuando escogí la carrera de traducción no sabía ni que existía esa XD pero bueno, aunque me habría gustado echarme más hacia el arte, que era lo que me llamaba, al final opté por los idiomas, que de alguna manera me han dado lo que tengo ahora. No me arrepiento, aunque no me importaría cursar una segunda carrera algún día. ;) Muchas gracias por tan amables palabras! :D

2\. En cuanto al tema hijos, mi postura era que un zorro y un conejo, al tener aparatos digestivos diferentes entre otras cosas, no podrían ser compatibles a nivel reproductivo. En parte, votaría por lo de adoptar en el caso de Judy y Nick, pero sé que hay otros fanfics donde sí les han permitido tener hijos híbridos. Como bien ha dicho la persona en cuestión, en los fanfics todo es posible. :)

3\. Me alegra ver que muchos entendéis en cierta manera los sentimientos de Glenn (aunque claro, eso no quita que tengáis ganas de matarlo XD). En fin, veremos cómo se desarrolla el final de sus trastadas. ;)

4\. Y también muchas gracias a aquellos que comprendéis el esfuerzo de los que escribimos fanfics. TTwTT Snif! Es un gran esfuerzo, incluso si dos semanas parecen una eternidad. La mayoría de los capítulos los he tenido que escribir en un solo día por falta de tiempo.

5\. En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos! De verdad. Sé que sigo diciendo lo mismo, pero ahora que ya estamos en la recta final me está entrando la melancolía. ¿Qué será de mí cuando termine la historia? Bueno, en realidad tengo muchos proyectos, pero por ahora ninguno incluye a Zootrópolis. Espero, sin embargo, que la mayoría podáis seguir alguno de mis otros proyectos y confío en que os gusten. Dicen que hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, así que seguiré esforzándome por mejorar día y día y terminar todo lo que empecé.

Un abrazo muy fuerte! Nos vemos la semana que viene! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

*Hoy no tengo banda sonora porque no me ha dado tiempo de buscarla y estoy tan cansada que necesito terminar por hoy. Podéis usar las que ya os he ido poniendo. Pensad que es un capítulo algo tristón en cierto modo. ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: Charity.**

Stu no se había permitido jamás el lujo de ir a semejante velocidad. Giraba las curvas de forma tan temeraria que, de haber habido un control, de seguro se habría llevado todas las multas. Sin embargo, su reciente determinación era mucho más poderosa que la moral del buen conductor… algo que nunca mencionaría a sus hijos o, al menos, se saltaría esta parte de la historia si algún día tenía que contársela. Y eso si lograba arreglar el tinglado en el que se había metido por no contarle la verdad a su hija, lo que ahora se había convertido en su prioridad número uno.

Desconocía si Judy estaría aún en la ciudad pero, a juzgar por las palabras de Richfield, puede que ya se hubiera puesto en camino. No obstante, no podía esperar en los Burrows a que apareciera. Ni siquiera sabía si llegaría en tren o en un coche particular. Sería mejor ir a buscarla directamente, aunque se arriesgara a hacer el viaje en vano… bueno, quizás no tan en vano.

Si Judy no estaba, Nick probablemente sí. Primero, y aunque su orgullo hubiera quedado un poco tocado por ignorancia al juzgarlo, le pediría perdón. Eso es lo que habría querido su hija. Además… no le quedaba otra que admitirlo: el zorro era el que mejor se había comportado respecto a Judy y a la família. Él, en cambio, había actuado como un crío; una lección que no podría olvidar fácilmente.

De tan concentrado que iba en sus pensamientos, apenas tuvo unos segundos para percatarse de las tres figuras que caminaban en fila india por un borde de la carretera en dirección opuesta, hablando entre ellos. El anaranjado pelaje en las colas de los dos últimos individuos, en contraste con la estatura y orejillas largas de la niña le bastaron para clavar el pie en el freno, habiendo pasado ya varios metros de largo. No tenía duda; esos eran Karin y los dos zorros. Los habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Aprovechando que no había otros automóviles, Stu no sintió culpa alguna al dar la vuelta en medio de la carretera, con una línea contínua bien visible que le habría costado quizás el carnet de conducir. El ruido de los neumáticos alertó al trío a la izquierda de la calzada, que elevaron las orejas al reparar finalmente en la camioneta azul de los Hopps, un detalle que iluminó sus caras cuando el conejo se detuvo al otro lado y les sonrió.

—¿Os llevo a alguna parte, chicos?

—¡Papá! —Karin miró fugazmente a ambos lados antes de cruzar y abrazó a su padre con un gran salto cuando este abrió la puertecilla. —¡Estás aquí!

—Y lo seguiré estando hasta el final. ¡Vamos, subid! —Stu gesticuló con la pata para que los otros dos se acercaran y dejó que Nick se sentara en el asiento del copiloto mientras Gideon se instalara detrás, en el porta-mercancías. La niña se unió al pastelero y se pusieron en marcha.

—Creía que no querías encararte a Glenn, papá. —Musitó, apoyándose en el marco de la ventanilla trasera abierta.

—Y no quiero… —respondió él, conduciendo a toda prisa —, pero tampoco quiero perder a tu hermana. Si hubiera actuado con cabeza, probablemente no estaríamos todos metidos en este lío. Lo que me recuerda… —Miró fugazmente a Nick y apretó los labios, dejando escapar el aire por la nariz mientras regresaba la vista al frente. —Nicholas Wilde… te debo una disculpa. Y a Gideon también. —Ambos zorros lo miraron con sorpresa, más el conejo se tomó todavía unos segundos más antes de concretar. —Veréis... necesito que entendáis algo. Cuando yo era pequeño, mi familia era muy desdeñosa en cuanto a los de vuestra especie. Eran ignorantes… como yo lo fui al juzgaros, y no me enorgullezco. Cuando Judy se convirtió en policía, pensé que había llegado la hora de cambiar pero… tiempo después, el orgullo me jugó una mala pasada. No intento justificarme… pero quiero que entendáis que me he quitado por fin la venda de los ojos. Por ello… Gideon —sus ojos se encontraron con los del zorro a través del retrovisor —, fui yo quien se equivocó con las cuentas. Te eché la culpa a ti porque no quería admitir mi error… y metí la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando esto acabe… si logramos salir adelante, me encantaría volver a trabajar contigo si.. si te parece bien.

Gideon dejó escapar el aire contenido y sonrió con un alivio tan inocentemente puro que consiguió hacer sonreír también al viejo Hopps.

—Será un placer, Stu. —Respondió finalmente el zorro.

El otro asintió con la cabeza e inspiró antes de mirar por segunda vez al copiloto, que había permanecido callado, expectante a lo que tenía que decir.

—En cuanto a tí, Nick… siento haberme comportado como un necio. —Volvió la vista nuevamente hacia la carretera. —Cuando apareciste como el prometido de Judy pensé que sería una desgracia para nuestra familia pero… conforme iba pasando la semana y, sobretodo, después de descubrir las intenciones de Richfield… me dí cuenta de que tú no eras el peligroso; era yo. —Cerró un instante la boca para reprimir un gemido de frustración. —Sólo yo. Si no me hubiera dejado manipular por mi egoísmo, ahora estaríamos tomando un zumo de arándanos en el jardín, hablando del futuro; pero te juzgué sin ni siquiera conocerte. No te dí la oportunidad que merecías… y por ello lo siento. Si mi hija es feliz contigo, con eso me basta; y espero… que puedas perdonarme.

Nick no abrió boca durante unos segundos, observando el rostro entristecido y culpable de aquel que había sido su suegro durante cinco largos días. A decir verdad, en su primer encuentro le había quedado muy claro que Stu no lo quería como yerno… pero ahora, justo ahora, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que éste había perdido completamente sus perjuicios. Lo estaba aceptando como un posible miembro de la família y eso… no tenía precio.

Con una sonrisa serena, colocó el brazo en la ventanilla con la mirada al frente y musitó: —No hay nada que perdonar, Stu.

El conejo dejó escapar el aire con la vista en la carretera y en sus labios se dibujó también una leve sonrisa de alivio.

—Gracias.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, papá. —Karin alargó la pata para darle una palmadita en el hombro y él retiró una de las suyas del volante para atraparla un segundo, en un instante de aceptación y agradecimiento. Para evitar quizás que la emoción se descontrolara, enseguida regresó la atención al frente.

—Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda recuperar a Judy y darle su merecido a ese sinvergüenza. Iremos a su casa.

—No creo que nos deje entrar así como así, papá…

—Pues hallaremos un modo de sacar a tu hermana de ahí.

—¿Y si Judy no está? —Insistió la pequeña. —Aunque sea lo más improbable, si cometemos allanamiento de morada en vano, podríamos ir a la cárcel.

—Que así sea.

La niña se quedó alucinada con la renovada y valiente actitud de su padre, pero pensó que era mejor no quitarle la idea. Aunque ella, por ser menor, acabara quizás en un correccional más que en una cárcel, o quizás le perdonaran la falta cometida, sabía que el tiempo de acción era crucial. Su hermana no era tonta, pero puede que Glenn se las hubiera ingeniado para engañarla. Quizás ahora estaría intentando convencerla de casarse con él. Tenían que contarle la verdad fuera como fuera. El ricachón no podría negarse a dejarla hablar con todos si hacían suficiente ruido como para llamar su atención.

Todavía pensando en lo que podrían hacer, regresó a su sitio junto a Gideon y esperó pacientemente a que la camioneta alcanzara el destino. Ninguno de ellos mencionó nada más durante el trayecto.

* * *

De vuelta a la limusina, Glenn acercó levemente los ojos a la ventanilla para reconocer el exterior a través del cristal tintado. El pequeño aeropuerto de su família se vislumbrava ya no muy lejos. Sonriendo con satisfacción retomó su cómoda posición en el asiento.

—Bien, estamos llegando.

Judy no había mencionado palabra desde la última conversación que habían tenido hacía apenas un cuarto de hora, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a la historia. Aunque tampoco conociera mucho sobre traumas y psicología, sí sabía que Glenn estaba obsesionado con su madre; pero tenía que comprender que ella no era su substituta. Aunque la quisiera como compañera, estaba segura de que la asociaba inconscientemente a su madre; quería retenerla para que no se marchara y no se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando por miedo en vez de usar la lógica.

—Esto no está bien, Glenn. —Se aventuró a iniciar una nueva conversación. —No puedes obligar a nadie a que se quede contigo. Tu madre decidió lo que…

—MI MADRE —remarcó él, feroz de repente —me abandonó. Al igual que tú querías hacer.

—No, yo no quería abandonarte —"para empezar, ni siquiera estábamos juntos " pensó —, pero obligándome a permanecer a tu lado no estás haciendo lo correcto. Y estás consiguiendo el efecto contrario…

—Te traté bien, Judy. —La encaró. —Te traté como una reina. Intenté que te sintieras cómoda, que vieras todo lo bueno que podía ofrecerte… pero tú sólo tomaste lo que te interesó y me despreciaste.

—¡Yo jamás te…!

—¡Y todo para irte con ese asqueroso zorro! —Gritó sin dejarla terminar, abalanzándose hacia delante para acorrarlarla contra el asiento. Cuando la tuvo cara a cara, bajó la voz. —¿Qué les encuentras a ese cola-larga? Dime. ¿Qué lo hace tan especial como para que eches por la borda una vida de ensueño conmigo? ¡Dímelo!

Judy apretó los labios. No era el hecho de que Nick fuera especial o no; simplemente era él, Nick; y por ello lo quería. No importaba su pelaje, su cola, sus orejas, su hocico o sus preciosos ojos verdes; sino el conjunto. Nick era Nick. No había otra. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido amar a Glenn, aunque hubiera sido también un zorro… y esa fue la mejor respuesta que encontró. Tras tragar saliva, abrió la boca.

—No tiene que ver con que sea un zorro… si tú hubieras sido uno… tampoco te habría podido querer del mismo modo. No puedes decidir a quién amar; simplemente… sucede.

Glenn se mantuvo en silencio un instante, apretando la pata contra el sofá, y se acercó unos centímetros más, quizás con intención de rebatir su argumento, pero la voz del chófer se hizo oír entonces por el altavoz.

—Señor, estamos entrando en el recinto del hangar.

El conejo recuperó instantáneamente la noción de la realidad y se alejó nuevamente de ella. Con un rápido movimiento, pulsó un botón a su derecha en el apoyabrazos y le agradeció la información al conductor.

—Gracias, Carlos.

En cuanto hubo apartado el dedo, le dirigió una nueva mirada a Judy y sonrió.

—Continuaremos nuestra conversación... en el avión. —El coche se detuvo y el secretario abrió la puerta para que el jefe pudiera por fin poner los pies en tierra, no sin antes desatar los pies de nuestra policía. Glenn le ofreció una pata para ayudarla a bajar. —Vamos, querida.

Aunque habría sido tentador propinarle una buena patada ahora que tenía las patas traseras libres, no conocía la seguridad de aquel lugar y sería una locura arriesgarse. Podría salir incluso herida. Lo mejor sería examinar primero lo que tenía alrededor y luego pensar en una estrategia.

Si bien no estaba contenta con la situación, aceptó el ofrecimiento del ricachón y le entregó ambas manos atadas para que la guiara fuera.

Una vez al aire libre, comprobó su teoría. Aquel sitio estaba rodeado por un enorme enrejado y plagado de personal trabajando. El jet estaba justo delante del hangar, expuesto al sol mientras algunos trabajadores le daban un repaso al motor y otros detalles. Sin embargo, quizás por un golpe de suerte, uno de ellos, quien parecía ser uno de los capataces de tan magnífica organización, se acercó al jefe para explicarle la situación.

—Señor Richfield, bienvenido. Le esperábamos un poco más tarde.

—El tiempo es oro. —Glenn no se inmutó demasiado por el apretón de patas. —Sin embargo, me sorprende ver el jet en estas condiciones. ¿Qué sucede?

El caballo se frotó las pezuñas con aire nervioso.

—Me temo que hay una pequeña avería, señor. Por su seguridad, no podemos dejar que despegue sin repararla, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

La notícia no le sentó bien al jóven, pero por diplomacia no quiso armarla.

—Espero que no tarden demasiado, señor Galophrs. No tengo tiempo para perder con memeces.

—No, señor. Por supuesto. —El otro asintió e intentó complacerlo al menos. —Enseguida que esté listo se lo haremos saber. Mientrastanto, si le parece bien, le serviremos un refrigerio en la terraza.

—Si no hay más remedio. —Glenn empujó suavemente a Judy de la espalda y giró sobre sus patas para conducirla en dirección a unas instalaciones de apenas dos pisos de alto que servía de recepción en sus viajes. En la parte superior se había destinado a una exquisita terraza con una estructura cubierta que permitía disfrutar del fresco en los días de calor con un buen cóctel.

Para Judy, sin embargo, representaba una oportunidad. Con un poco más de tiempo, quizás encontraría la manera de ponerse en contacto con el jefe… o quizás con su família. Con quien fuera; excepto quizás con... Nick. No le había devuelto las llamadas y, probablemente, ni habría escuchado los mensajes. De lo contrario, estaba segura que habría intentado localizarla por lo menos.

Entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Y si lo había hecho? Glenn se había encargado de hacer desaparecer su teléfono, pero… ¿y si Nick sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Estaría intentando encontrarla?

Aquel pensamiento le dio cierta esperanza. Aunque no esperaría a que la rescatara, pues aprovecharía cualquier momento para escapar, si de verdad había estado buscándola, le diría todo lo que necesitaba decirle. Estaba harta de dejarlo escapar.

Subió con Glenn las escaleras, escrutando los alrededores para cavilar un plan, y se dejó conducir hasta la mesa donde unos camareros ya estaban sirviéndoles un apetitoso aperitivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pelotón de rescate había llegado ya a Bunny Burrow y se encontraba justo frente a la finca de los Richfield, con la camioneta delante del gran portal de hierro forjado.

Nick había sido el primero en bajar y también el que había pulsado el interfono. Segundos después, la voz del mayordomo se escuchó al otro lado.

—Residencia de los Richfield. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Wilde; y no vengo solo. —Replicó el zorro, yendo al grano. —Dígale a Glenn que hemos venido a buscar a Judy y que no nos iremos sin ella.

James se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos, asimilando la información, y luego respondió.

—El señor Richfield y la señorita Hopps no se encuentran ahora en la residencia, señor Wilde. Me temo que tendrán que irse sin más.

—¿Cómo? —Karin saltó a espaldas de Nick, gritándole al interfono. —¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no están?!

—Les sugiero que se vayan y me ahorren el tener que llamar a la policía. —Insistió el mayordomo, pasando por alto el comentario.

Nick no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica por su parte. Ese mayordomo era tan punzante como su dueño. De haber tenido todavía su puesto, él mismo se habría encargado de avisar a la guardia, pero no por el mismo motivo. No se dejó convencer y se mantuvo en el sitio.

—Escúcheme bien, James. —Recordó su nombre. —No me creo una palabra de lo que dice y no pensamos irnos sin Judy. Ábranos la puerta ahora o me aseguraré de que lo condenen por cómplice cuando detengamos a su dueño.

—No pienso hacerlo, señor Wilde. Y puede creerme o no, pero le aseguro que el señor Richfield no va a regresar a la residencia durante una temporada. Le sugiero que se vaya y empiece una nueva vida en vez de acusar al señor Richfield sin pruebas. Que tenga un buen día.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Hey! —Nick pulsó varias veces el interfono, pero James no se dignó a contestar. —¡Maldito mequetrefe…!

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Karin seguía colgando de su espalda, atrapada a sus hombros como la capa de un super héroe.

—¿De… de verdad creeis que Judy está ahí dentro? —Gideon se agarró a los barrotes de la puerta con tensión en los hombros. —¿Nos habrá mentido?

—Bueno… también podría estar diciendo la verdad. —Musitó la pequeña, pensativa. —Pensadlo. ¿Y si Glenn se hubiera llevado a mi hermana a algún lugar secreto para evitar que los encontráramos si íbamos tras ella? Si Judy ha venido a verlo, puede que la estuviera esperando.

—Aunque así fuera, no tenemos idea de a dónde pueden haber ido. —Murmuró Nick, fastidiado, mirando la altura de la verja. —Hum… a tomar por saco. Voy a saltar.

—¿Tú has visto lo alto que es? —Intervino Stu. —Además, si el mayordomo dice la verdad y Judy no está ahí, justificará contra ti. Ahora no eres policía, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?

—Disculpen. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tan metidos estaban en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta del taxi que se había detenido detrás de la camioneta y de la presencia de una coneja de avanzada edad que los miraba con curiosidad y recelo. Su pelaje era más claro de lo que había sido en sus tiempos mozos, pero aún quedaban restos de gris que se mezclaban con el blanco de su morro y cuello, y las canas que ascendían hasta sus orejas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos marrón caoba que quedaban protegidos por los cristales de sus gafas y un aire muy familiar. Sin embargo, el único en reconocerla, al darse la vuelta, fue Gideon.

—¿Charity…?

—¡Gideon! —Ella avanzó hacia el zorro con una expresión que mezclaba ilusión y sorpresa, apagada enseguida por cierta nostalgia cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se permitió el intento de hablar primero. —Has… crecido mucho.

Él apretó los labios sin saber muy bien cómo responder. Con todo lo sucedido no se había preparado para encararse a ella tan pronto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y todavía guardaba cierto rencor en corazón... más tuvo que forzarse a sonreír un poco, recordándose que su presencia no era casual.

—Sí, han… pasado muchos años también, aunque… hay cosas que no olvidan.

Ella bajó las orejas con cierto miedo y comprendió que Gideon le reprochaba todavía ciertas cosas; cosas que no habrían tenido que pasar, pero que ni ella había visto venir.

Karin, negándose a bajar de su percha pelirroja, osó elevar la pregunta en voz alta, aunque todos creían conocer la respuesta.

—¿Es… quien creo que es?

Charity dirigió de repente la mirada al dúo interracial y Gideon encontró el momento perfecto para ir al grano y realizar las presentaciones.

—Charity, te… agradezco que hayas venido. Ellos son… amigos míos. Te presento a Karin y Nick. Y él es Stuart Hopps.

—¿Hopps? —Sus ojos buscaron entonces a Stu y una especie de sorpresa apareció en ellos. —Espera… ¿tú eres… el marido de Bonnie?

Él abrió unos ojos como platos al recordar dónde había visto esa cara.

—¡Dios mío, Charity! —La boca se le quedó más abierta de lo normal mientras la señalaba inconscientemente, pero ella no le prestó importancia. —¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Venías al colegio a buscar a….! —De repente, la boca se le quedó seca. —Glenn…

—Entonces sí es su madre. —El susurro le salió automáticamente a Nick, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Ella se encogió un poco, con las orejas gachas por la vergüenza, consciente de que todos parecían conocer a su hijo.

—Si, así es. Soy… la madre de Glenn. —Al ver que los demás no decían nada, añadió. —Me fui de los Burrows hace mucho tiempo y… cuando Gideon me llamó, me... me sorprendí mucho. —Volvió a mirar al zorro. —Sé que te debió costar mucho… y la verdad… no imaginaba jamás que querrías hablar conmigo.

Él suspiró.

—No tuve opción. —Le respondió. —Han pasado algunas cosas desde que te fuiste y… de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontramos… quizás no habría intentado contactar contigo jamás.

Era triste escuchar esas palabras, pero Charity las aceptó. No podía reprochárselas cuando tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado con ella… aunque no hubiera tomado sola la decisión que cambió sus vidas.

—Lo… lo entiendo. —Jugueteó un instante con los dedos y, aunque sintiéndose algo violenta por la situación, decidió preguntarle por el motivo de la llamada. —Entonces… ¿por qué necesitabas que viniera a Bunny Burrow?

Gideon se encaró a sus ojos y habló con franqueza.

—Porque tenemos un grave problema con Glenn y eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

—¿Con mi hijo? —La coneja se tensó. —¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

—¡Que se ha pasado de listo, eso es lo que ha pasado! —Karin se dejó caer finalmente y fue hacia ella. —¡Glenn ha estado confabulando contra mi família!

—¿C-cómo? —Charity dio un paso atrás ante la agresividad de la niña.

—Es cierto. —Le aseguró Gideon. —Ha engañado a Stu para apoderarse de sus campos y ha hecho que despidan a Nick del trabajo.

—Todavía peor. —Añadió éste, acercándose también a ella. —Puede que incluso haya raptado a Judy.

—¿Judy?

—Mi hija. —Le aclaró Stu.

Charity se encontró de repente rodeada por los cuatro y sintió una presión enorme en el pecho.

Gideon vio venir un ataque de pánico y la arrastró fuera del círculo antes de que tuviera lugar.

—Esto es sólo una suposición mía —le dijo, atrapándola delicadamente de los hombros —, pero creo que Glenn ha estado actuando de ese modo porque Judy le recuerda a ti. Tenéis cierto parecido y no ha superado todavía el hecho de que lo abandonaras.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo… no quería abandonarlo, pero no podía llevarlo conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía el tipo de vida que iba a tener con… —cerró la boca al notar los pulgares del zorro presionando ligeramente contra su piel.

—Eso no importa ahora; pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarlo y rescatar a Judy, si es que está con él. Tienes que encararlo.

—Pero yo… —La pobre mujer desvió la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más y más culpable. —¿Y si no quiere verme? No puedo...

En un gesto de compasión, Gideon se agachó a su altura y le mantuvo la mirada, olvidando por un instante el rencor.

—Charity, te lo suplico. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por él. Habla con Glenn y aclarad las cosas. Hazlo entrar en razón, porque nadie más lo hará. Y si algo le pasa a Judy… —sintió la tensión bajo sus palmas —ni yo mismo sé lo que seré capaz de hacer. —Le mantuvo la mirada durante largos segundos, hasta que le susurró las últimas palabras. —Por favor. Haz lo que no pudiste hacer antes de partir. Vuelve a ser su madre.

Quizás fue la fuerza que vio en aquellos ojos o, tal vez, el hecho de sentir que Gideon era capaz de hacer a un lado todo el odio que había podido sentir por ella con tal de arreglar las cosas, pero Charity supo en aquel momento que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que encararse a su hijo.

Asintió lentamente, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido, y dejó escapar el aire contenido cuando Gideon la dejó ir suavemente. En el fondo, reconocía en él la gentileza de su padre y se arrepintió de no haberse esforzado más por recuperar el contacto.

—Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. —Los azuzó Karin, recordándoles que todavía no conocían el paradero de Judy. —¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Si el mayordomo nos hubiera dado al menos una pista…

—¿El mayordomo? —La mujer se dio la vuelta, algo más serena. —¿James?

—Sí. —Nick se cruzó de brazos. —Nos ha dicho que Glenn y Judy se han ido, pero no ha querido contarnos a dónde. ¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?

Charity lo meditó un instante y, aunque no obtuvo respuesta, sí supo cómo descubrirlo.

Con un paso más seguro del que se creía capaz, avanzó hacia el interfono y llamó un par de veces.

La voz de James no se hizo esperar.

—Les he dicho que se marchen, el señor Richfield no está…

—Ya lo sabemos, James. —Contraatacó ella, con voz firme. —Ahora dime dónde ha ido.

El mayordomo se quedó mudo durante un buen momento, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Mi señora… Charity?

—Me alegra que recuerdes mi voz. —Respondió la coneja, sonriendo por un instante.

—¿Qué… hace aquí?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? He venido a ver a mi hijo. ¿Dónde está?

—No puedo… decírselo…

—James, ambos sabemos que no estás haciendo esto por voluntad propia. ¿Te lo ha pedido mi hijo, que lo mantengas en secreto?

—Así es.

—Bien, pues yo te pido que me lo digas.

—Señora Charity, yo…

—Dímelo, James. Si no lo haces y mi hijo comete alguna locura te haré responsable de ello. Y sabes que tengo muy buenos contactos gracias a mi exmarido, por no mencionar que fue mi padre quien te ayudó a entrar en nuestra família. No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?

El mayordomo suspiró. No; no lo había olvidado. Y las amenazas de la señora tenían mucho más efecto que las de cualquier otro individuo, consecuencia de muchos años de servirla y ver su sufrimiento sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—El señorito Richfield… se ha llevado a la señortia Hopps al hangar.

—¿El hangar privado?

—Sí, el hangar privado.

Charity asintió y suavizó el tono de su voz.

—Gracias, James. Que Dios te bendiga.

—Adiós, mi señora Charity.

La mujer retrocedió hacia al grupo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y los informó.

—El hangar privado de la família se encuentra a unos quince kilómetros de aquí. Os puedo guiar hasta allí.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Pongámonos en marcha! —Stu metió un salto dentro de la camioneta y los demás retomaron sus posiciones mientras Gideon ayudaba a Charity a subir atrás. Cuando estuvo arriba, fue ella quien habló primero.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

Gideon le mantuvo la mirada y sonrió; esta vez, con sinceridad, antes de subir también e instalarse entre ambas conejas.


	44. Capítulo 44: En situaciones desesperadas

**Nota: ¡AÚN QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO!** Que el capítulo era ya muy largo. ¡Llegará pronto!

* * *

*Carraspea* ¡Y por fin, el esperado final! :D

Ha sido un año y medio muy intenso, con sus altibajos y anécdotas. He intentado expresar el gozo que sentía cada vez que actualizaba el fanfic y recibía vuestros comentarios, pero estoy segura de que las palabras no abarcan todo ese sentimiento. No obstante, os aseguro que ha sido toda una experiencia el poder escribir puntualmente un capítulo cada dos semanas y me ha ayudado a mejorar todavía más mi forma de redactar y estilo.

Os doy mil gracias a todos/as por vuestro entusiasmo y ánimos. Aunque no puedo prometeros que regrese con otro fanfic de Zootrópolis, sí espero que podáis seguir mi trabajo en algún otro momento. Eso me encantaría. :D

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL PDF:**

Lo he ido mencionando en varias ocasiones, pero quiero preparar un PDF con la historia completa para que os la podáis descargar y leer tantas veces como queráis. ;) Sin embargo, Fanfictionnet no me permite añadir URLs en los capítulos del fanfic. Cada vez que escribo una dirección web, me la borra, así que lo añadiré probablemente a mi perfil. No obstante, por si acaso os pido que me sigáis en cualquiera de los sitios que os diré a continuación para poder acceder a la dirección en caso de que no funcione el link en el perfil, ya que no puedo avisar personalmente a cada uno de vosotros.

Podéis encontrarme en los siguientes sitios:

\- **Twitter** (Nombre de usuaria: **EstherQG** )

\- **Blogger o Blogspot** (Nombre de usuaria: **estherquesada [The White Star]** )

\- **Deviantart** (Nombre de usuaria: **Raygirl13** )

\- **Tumblr** (Nombre de usuaria: **estherquesada** )

\- **Wattpad** (Nombre de usuaria: **EstherQuesada** )

\- **Facebook** (Nombre de usuaria: **Esther Quesada** (dirección de usuaria: **estherthewhitestar** ) [Actualmente no acepto invitaciones de amistad, pero podéis seguir la página y mis post públicos]

Y si después del fanfic queréis seguir una de mis obras actuales, leed el cómic **Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno)** ; gratuitamente en Español en:

\- **Tapastic:** /series/Entre-el-Cielo-y-el-Infierno

\- **Wattpad:** 298601614-hell-and-heaven-entre-el-cielo-y-el-infierno-cómic

Y si no, están mis novelillas en Amazon, la **Colección Amores de Instituto, por Esther Quesada**. Forma parte de mis inicios, por lo que mi estilo ha cambiado un poco con "Un asunto conejudo", pero les tengo mucho cariño. **Estoy reescribiendo "Apruébame, por favor" (disponible en Wattpad)** , y terminando la titulada **"Cámbiame",** que publicaré una vez lista. También hay una llamada **"La Biblioteca de los Mundos"** (no tiene nada que ver con la colección; es un mundo aparte), que también quiero reescribir un día, pero si la leéis también podéis darme vuestra opinión. ;) De momento, aquí tenéis la dirección a mis libros en **Amazon Kindle:** -/e/B00B5HJBWU

¡Feliz lectura! Muy pronto os traigo el Epílogo final! :D

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

Glenn y Judy:

\- [No tengo ninguna por ahora]

Vuelta a la camioneta / Persecución / Aventura en las alturas:

\- Airport chase (Liar liar) - John Debney

\- The railroad waits for no one (The Lone Ranger) - Hans Zimmer (X2)

\- For God and for country (The Lone Ranger) - Hans Zimmer

Por fin una tregua:

\- Will and Anna (Notting Hill) - Trevor Jones

Charity y el final:

\- Breaking down (Love & Loss) - Mattia Cupelli [Las veces que haga falta]

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: En situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.**

El exquisito refrigerio que les prepararon no consiguió relajar a Judy ni un poco; algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que seguía con las patas atadas. Lo que sí resultaba insólito era la actitud de los camareros y el personal a su alrededor. ¿De verdad no tenían nada que decir respecto a su situación? ¿Habría cometido Glenn otros crímenes por el estilo con el mismo resultado?

El malo sin sus esbirros no podría hacer gran cosa, pero éste debía tener muchísimo más poder del que imaginaba para poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana de una forma tan obvia y sin consecuencias.

Y hablando de consecuencias... hacía unos largos veinte minutos que nuestra agente buscaba desesperadamente una forma de escapar, pero habiendo sido testigo del panorama a su alrededor estaba claro que no le permitirían dar dos pasos antes de detenerla; y es que había demasiados individuos para que pudiera enfrentarlos ella sola. Era valiente, sí; pero no una suicida... aunque hubiera cometido ya algunas imprudencias.

"Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Bogo..." Aquel pensamiento la hizo suspirar. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aprender antes de aceptar que no podía hacer las cosas sola...?

—Señor Richfield. —Galophrs reapareció de repente, inclinándose en una suave reverencia en dirección al jefe, que justo terminaba su amargo café. —Le informo que la avería ha sido reparada y el jet ya está listo para partir cuando usted lo desee. Si le parece bien, los acompañaré hasta la pista...

—No será necesario. —Glenn se levantó con el porte digno de un rey y le dirigió una sola mirada a Pierre antes de que este se levantara también. —Avise simplemente al Comandante; que empiece a calentar motores. Nos pondremos en marcha enseguida.

—Sí, señor. Como usted mande. —El equino le dedicó una nueva reverencia y se marchó al trote.

Judy permaneció sentada, a la expectativa y maldiciendo la eficacia de los mecánicos. Si se negaba a mover, quizás ganaría algo más de tiempo... aunque ya dudaba que Nick supiera siquiera dónde encontrarla. Puede que ni se hubiera enterado aún de lo sucedido...

Respecto a Bogo, conocía bien las reglas. La policía no podía actuar fuera de su distrito; de lo contrario ya tendría a todo el equipo en el hangar y al comisario dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta por haber sido tan estúpidamente ingenua.

Suspiró y reparó en la mirada que le dirigió su altivo "anfitrión" mientras le extendía la pata cortésmente.

—Es hora de irse, querida.

Judy desvió la mirada con aire ofendido. No tenía intención de aceptarle el gesto.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí. —Murmuró, actuando como la niña que se ha enfadado con su padre.

El otro sonrió.

—Yo de ti cambiaría de actitud. Se consigue más con miel que con hiel.

Ella le dirigió unos ojos airados.

—¿Tú me hablas de actitud? ¿Qué hay de la tuya? Deja de actuar; ya sabemos que no eres el buen samaritano que conocí en la escuela. Aunque debo admitir que me impresiona lo controlada que tienes a toda esta gente. ¿Cuánto les pagas para que mantengan la boca cerrada respecto a tus crímenes?

—¿Crímenes? —Él se carcajeó. —Creo que estás exagerando.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —Ella levantó las patas atadas. —La verdad, no creo que el personal esté ciego. Dime, ¿cuántas otras hembras han caído víctimas de tus garras? ¿O acaso es algo que haces con todos los que te decepcionan?

—Judy, vamos a aclarar una cosa. —Glenn se sentó un instante encima de la mesa, cruzando las patas frente a ella, como el profesor que intenta explicar una delicada lección a sus alumnos. —Lo que está pasando entre tú y yo también es nuevo para mí. Y créeme si te digo que no habría llegado a tal extremo por nadie más. Las cosas quizás habrían sido diferentes si no te hubieras emperrado en ir tras ese zorro... —se llevó una mano al pecho a modo teatral —la verdad es que me rompiste el corazón.

—Tú no tienes corazón. —Aquellas palabras lograron que el conejo sonriera nuevamente.

—Quizás tengas razón. Por ello necesito a alguien... —acercó su rostro al de ella —que me enseñe a tener uno.

Conociendo ya toda la historia, no era una sorpresa que estuviera, en parte, deseoso de saber lo que era el amor, aunque se había equivocado al forzarlo de esa forma. Judy, no obstante, no podía evitar sentir esa mezcla de odio y pena que le daba. No se creía una palabra de su boca, pero sí sabía que Glenn necesitaba a alguien que le enseñara lo que era amar de verdad. Si no hubiera estado tan enojada, tal vez habría intentado nuevamente hacerlo entrar en razón... aunque esa habría sido una misión a largo plazo. No se puede cambiar a nadie a menos que se deje, y menos aún en los escasos minutos que la separaban de un fatídico destino.

Tomando la vía rápida, se mantuvo en sus trece.

—No voy a moverme de aquí, así que ya puedes buscarte a otra que lo haga.

Glenn se incorporó con un suspiro y buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta; momento que ella aprovechó para atrapar disimuladamente el cuchillo que tenía junto al plato y empezar a cortar las cuerdas que la maniataban. Cuando él sustrajo un diminuto tubito con punta de aguja, se le mostró abiertamente.

—Te lo pondré fácil, querida. No quiero echar mano de ningún truco más por el momento, pero si no colaboras me veré obligado a dormirte de nuevo. No me importa llevarte en brazos, pero me gustaría que estuvieras despierta durante el viaje. Sería muy aburrido volar tantas horas sin conversación.

Judy bajó las orejas con ojos amenazantes.

—Te lo advierto, Glenn, si me tocas, juro que te lanzo por el borde de la terraza de una patada.

Él dejó escapar una risita.

—Judy, mira a tu alrededor. —Ella lo hizo, sintiéndose observada por un grupo de camareros y sirvientes que los rodeaban. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? —Sé que podrías derribar a uno o dos de mis trabajadores. —Insistió él. —Quizás tres o cuatro... pero no llegarías más lejos. Les pago un buen sueldo; aquí nadie comete un paso en falso. —Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y él se guardó nuevamente el somnífero en el bolsillo. —Y aunque me lo estás poniendo difícil, quiero que nuestra relación funcione. Quizás no estemos muy unidos ahora mismo, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que puedo aportarte más de lo que imaginas. Tan sólo te pido que confíes en mí por una vez.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad esperas que te haga caso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes otra elección, ¿no crees?

Ella esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Quizás sí la tengo.

Creyéndolo desprevenido y libre por fin de las cuerdas, Judy se abalanzó sobre él de un salto, cuchillo en pata y poniendo en marcha un improvisado plan de emergencia.

Los camareros se apresuraron hacia ella, aunque tuvieron que detenerse en seco cuando nuestra policía logró inmovilizar a Glenn con una pata mientras mantenía el cuchillo cerca de su cuello con la otra. Era un viejo truco que había visto utilizar en muchas películas y, aunque se alejaba totalmente de sus principios, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

—¡Si os acercáis un paso le rebano el cuello! —Gritó a los demás, sabiendo que ni en sueños se le ocurriría hacer semejante atrocidad.

Glenn lo sabía, por ello no se asustó lo más mínimo, pero tampoco hizo nada por poner sobre aviso al resto. Es más, incluso parecía divertirse con el giro de los acontecimientos, aunque no se abstuvo de comentar.

—Admir tus agallas, cariño, pero estamos perdiendo bastante tiempo. Deberíamos ir tirando.

—Precisamente. —Secundó ella, obligándolo a avanzar. —Y como que eres tan galante, ve más a acompañar hasta la salida para que pueda irme. —Entonces levantó la voz. —Y si a alguien se le ocurre impedírnoslo, será responsable de lo que te pase.

Él sonrió, pero se dejó llevar tranquilamente, negando con la cabeza tras la silenciosa pregunta visual que le dirigió el secretario.

—Lo que tú digas.

No lo tuvieron muy difícil para bajar por las escaleras, ya que él no oponía resistencia; y en cuanto llegaron abajo, Judy albergó la esperanza de poder salirse con la suya mientras abanzaban en dirección a la barra que impedía la entrada a los automóviles no autorizados. Una vez al otro lado, se alejarían lo suficiente y entonces saldría por patas antes de que nadie pudiera alcanzarla. Era un plan sencillo pero parecía bastante sólido con las pocas opciones que le quedaban. Por otro lado, nadie se interponía a su paso. La calma con que la miraban los trabajadores, incluso con el cuchillo bien visible, era tal que le asaltaron las dudas.

"¿Qué pasa...? ¿Por qué están todos tan tranquilos...?"

Cuando llegaron casi a la barra, Glenn se detuvo en seco.

—Bueno, ya hemos jugado bastante. ¿Te parece si vamos al jet?

—¿Crées que estoy actuando? —Le preguntó ella, presionando un poco más con el arma.

—Más bien creo que me estás vacilando, querida. —Respondió tan tranquilo. —Y aunque me encantaría seguirte el jueguecito, ya he tenido bastante. Baja el arma y dejemos esto en una de esas anécdotas que les contaremos a nuestros hijos.

—¿HIJOS? ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a tener hijos contigo! —Se envalentonó. —Ahora avanza o...

—Judy, contaré hasta tres. —La amenazó él, sin mover un dedo. —Si para entonces no has bajado todavía el cuchillo, tendré que ponerme duro. Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

No quería dejarse intimidar por la amenaza, pero nuestra conejita sabía que algo no encajaba en la tranquilidad del ambiente. Todo era muy surrealista y Glenn sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango. ¿Cómo era posible si la que sujetaba el cuchillo era ella? ¿De verdad tenía las de perder?

—Uno... —Él comenzó a contar.

—¡No te pases de listo conmigo y camina! —Ella lo empujó, pero no logró que se moviera.

—Dos... —Insistió él, aguantando la presión.

—Glenn, te lo juro. Si no te pones a andar ahora mismo, voy a...

—Tres.

Fue visto y no visto.

Glenn realizó una maniobra él solito, tan rápida y precisa que hasta los campeones nacionales de Judo se habrían quedado con la boca abierta.

Judy se encontró de repente en el suelo, acorralada e inmovilizada por su cuerpo, tan sorprendida como dolorida. El cuchillo había caído lejos de su alcance, pero Glenn no lo necesitaba. Sus patas la mantenían en una postura sin libertad alguna de movimiento, imposibilitando siquiera su defensa.

—Has perdido. —Susurró él, acercando la nariz a la suya. —¿Sabes?, mi padre sí hizo algo bueno por mí cuando me avisó que me preparara mental y físicamente en esta vida. No me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso, aunque admito que me gustará practicar contigo cuando estemos lejos de aquí.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, eludiendo el comentario.

—¿Vas a drogarme otra vez?

Él sonrió por enésima vez y la soltó entonces. Ella se levantó con rapidez, pero ya estaba rodeada por el personal que había acudido como refuerzo.

—Si me prometes comportarte, me evitaré el somnífero. —Le aseguró él, extendiendo la mano. —¿Podemos hacer esto bien de una vez... o no?

Judy tuvo que aceptar por fin la dura realidad. Por mucho que lo intentara, la fuerza bruta no daría resultado. Estaba condenada a ir con él, para bien o para mal. Y si realmente no le quedaba otro remedio... no le serviría de nada hacerlo más difícil. Tampoco le convenía.

Suspirando, alargó la pata y se dejó conducir por Glenn, rendida ya de batallar inútilmente.

* * *

La camioneta corría a toda velocidad por la carretera en dirección al hangar, que ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse a un lado. Los baches hacían saltar a los pasajeros de sus asientos, pero Stu no podía permitirse el lujo de reducir cuando el tiempo era crucial.

—¿Cuán protegido... está el hangar? ¡Argh! —Nick dirigió la pregunta a Charity, soportando los saltos de aquella montaña rusa.

—¡Mucho! —Ella, bien agarrada a Gideon, le resumió la situación. —Cuando mi ex marido visitaba el hangar siempre había muchísimo personal. Decía que toda precaución es poca.

—Entonces no podremos pasar por la entrada principal. —Concluyó Nick con fastidio.

—¡Mirad! —Karin señaló la pista vallada que tenían a la izquierda. El jet estaba calentando motores mientras tres figuras se aproximaban a la escalera de pocos peldaños que se había instalado bajo la puerta.

Nick pasó el torso por la ventana y asomó la cabeza por encima del techo de la carrocería azul, achinando los ojos para distinguir a los pasajeros. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Judy junto a Glenn y al secretario.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Están subiendo al avión!

Stu apretó más el pedal, sabiendo que no tendrían tiempo de alcanzar siquiera la entrada antes de que su hija se esfumara en el aire. De pronto, percibió un pequeño descampado a la derecha de la carretera y a su mente acudió, quizás, la idea más loca que había tenido en toda su vida.

Giró el volante peligrosamente, haciendo que Nick cayera nuevamente dentro del coche y derrapó en la tierra para posicionarse de cara a la pista.

—¡Stu, casi me mato! —Gritó el zorro. —¡¿Qué diablos...?!

—Agarráos los cinturones. —Musitó con voz grave como única respuesta, antes de pisar nuevamente el acelerador.

—¿Stu...? —Nick observó lo que tenían enfrente mientras tomaban carrerilla.

—¿Papá? —Karin se agarró a Gideon para poder trepar y ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la ventanilla.

—Stu, ¿qué estás haciendo?; tendríamos que estar ya en...

Al cruzar la carretera y entrar en el descampado donde se aposentaba el hangar, Nick miró hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, creyendo comprender lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. A pesar de todo, esperaba estar equivocado.

—Stu, hay una valla... si vamos hacia allá nos estrellaremos... —El conejo no respondió y él insistió. —Stu la valla... —Y Stu aceleró todavía más. —La valla... —Nick se agarró instintivamente al asiento y Karin se abrazó a Gideon mientras este atrapaba también a Charity. —¡La valla... Stu, la valla, la valla, la VALLAAAAAA!.

El grito que lanzaron todos otorgó la banda sonora al épico momento en el que la camioneta pasó por una rampa natural de tierra y se elevó a un metro del suelo, traspasando la valla enrejada como si se tratara de una hoja de papel pero provocando ciertos daños en el parachoques y retrovisores que más tarde supondrían un engorro a reparar; Y eso sin contar las ralladuras en los cristales, que milagrosamente habían soportado el impacto.

A pesar del forzado aterrizaje, Stu no se detuvo. El jet ya comenzaba a avanzar por la pista y no podrían detenerlo con el coche, así que sólo tenían una alternativa.

—¡Tienes que subir a ese avión! —Le gritó a Nick sin apartar la vista del objetivo y maniobrando como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

Éste, que todavía tenía la cola erizada por el susto, regresó a la realidad con la boca seca.

—¡¿Cómo?!

El conejo aceleró al máximo, persiguiendo al jet.

—¡No lo sé, pero tienes que hacer que se detenga!

Aprovechando que la aeronave no había todavía comenzado a acelerar, Stu se acercó todo lo que pudo al ala izquierda.

Nick salió nuevamente por la ventana y evaluó la distancia que tenía. No bastaba; tendría que subirse encima de la camioneta. Karin y Gideon asomaron sus cabezas por el otro lado y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez.

La voz de Stu se hizo oír por encima del fuerte viento que los azotaba.

—¡Comienza a acelerar! ¡Tienes que hacerlo ahora!

Nick tragó saliva y se ayudó de toda su fuerza para subir al techo de la camioneta. Gideon lo atrapó de las patas para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio mientras Karin los observaba con el corazón en en un puño.

—¡Hazlo, yo te aguanto!

Nuestro zorro asintió y elevó el cuerpo con dificultad, elevando los brazos para intentar alcanzar el ala del avión. Este comenzaba ya a escaparse y Stu tuvo que hacer un último esfuerzo con el pedal, rezando para que la camioneta aguantara.

—¡Hazlo ya! —Gritó.

Y lo hizo.

Gideon soltó las patas de Nick y éste saltó con todo el impulso del que fue capaz, quedando colgado del ala del jet. De haber tardado unos segundos más, el plan se habría ido al agua, pues una enorme distancia se abrió entonces paso entre ambos vehículos.

Stu soltó el pie del acelerador y detuvo la camioneta en cuanto pudo, viendo partir la nave con el vulpino en un extremo mientras un equipo de controladores de tránsito aéreo corrían hacia ellos.

Nick, por su parte, fue testigo de la experiencia más peligrosa de su vida. En menos que canta un gallo, el jet comenzó a ganar velocidad, poniéndole los pelos de punta a medida que se intensificaba. A ese paso no sobreviviría. Forzó sus patas a soportar la presión del viento con toda la fuerza que tenía y se fue moviendo lentamente hacia una de las ventanas, teniendo mucho cuidado con el reactor a sus espaldas, que no hacía fácil la tarea. Con mucha cautela, se quitó rápidamente el cinturón del pantalón y lo usó de correa, atándolo a una pequeña pieza metálica que sobresalía de la superficie y que parecía lo bastante sólida para soportar su peso. Segundos después, el jet se inclinó finalmente para comenzar a despegar.

Dentro, Judy permanecía sentada junto a Glenn en una lujosa butaca del amplio interior, observando el otro lado de la pista a través de la ventana vecina, preguntándose cómo había podido permitir que su vida se destruyera de tal manera.

—¿Vas a estar todo el camino callada? —Le preguntó él, intentando estimular la conversación sin recibir respuesta. —Quizás debería contarte lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos al destino.

—Francamente, me importa un bledo. —Replicó ella, finalmente. —Y no pienso confraternizar con mi secuestrador.

Cuando Richfield iba a responder, unos golpes resonaron en la ventana, llamando la atención de ambos. Cuando reconocieron el rostro al otro lado, fue Judy la que lanzó el grito.

—¡NICK!

—Maldita sea... —La maldición se le escapó a Glenn de los labios al comprobar que Nick estaba bien sujeto; aunque no sabía si podría sobrevivir al viaje, no tenía ganas de arriesgarse. —¡Pierre! ¡Avisa al comandante! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos del polizón!

—Enseguida.

El secretario se levantó y Judy tuvo que pensar rápido, aprovechando que estaba distraído. Aunque le doliera en el alma, no le quedaba otra.

Apoyándose bien en el asiento, agradecida de no estar más atada y de que Pierre hubiera desaparecido dentro de la cabina. Lanzó sus pies hacia la cabeza de Glenn, golpeándolo contra la superficie de la máquina y dejándolo inconsciente. Un golpe de suerte que, por una vez, tenía bien merecido. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia la cabina, donde el comandante había comenzado una maniobra para librarse de Nick, cumpliendo las órdenes del secretario, aunque todavía no hubieran alcanzado la altura deseada.

Judy le propinó un buen golpe a éste, dejándolo igualmente K.O., y utilizó el cinturón del asiento del comandante para rodearle el cuello en una amenazador intento por convencerlo de colaborar. Cuando éste se vio medio asfixiado, abandonó los controles un instante, haciendo que el avión se inclinara levemente hacia delante.

—¡Descomprima la puerta! —Gritó ella, sujetando bien el cinturón, evitando ponerse a su alcance.

—P-pero... —El comandante aguantó unos instantes, sintiendo el apretón con miedo.

—¡Hágalo o ya puede despedirse de este mundo! —Lo amenazó ella, rezando para que el truco funcionara y pidiendo perdón por apartarse tanto de su propio camino.

El piloto asintió como pudo y ella suavizó un poco la presión, permitiéndole recuperar por un segundo el control del aparato y teclear algunos botones. Una última palanca inició una alarma dentro de la cabina que anunciaba peligro por la decompresión de las puertas. Aunque a aquella altura no fuera extremadamente peligroso abrirlas, no sería tampoco la mejor de las ideas.

Judy hizo un nudo al cinturón, reteniendo todavía su cuello, pero dándole espacio para respirar.

—Yo de usted aterrizaría. —Le dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Pasó por al lado de la figura de Glenn sin mirarlo y comenzó a girar el volante para abrir la puerta. Le costó lo suyo, ya que esta era dura de pelar. Y cuando por fin estaba a punto, unas garras la atraparon por detrás, lanzándola al suelo.

—No aprendes la lección, ¿verdad?

Glenn avanzó hacia ella mientras Judy se arrastraba hacia atrás como un cangrejo. Aunque se le veía un tanto desequilibrado todavía por el golpe, la ira en sus ojos era más que evidente y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar. Con un rápido movimiento, volteó hacia atrás y se levantó como lo habría hecho una gimnasta profesional, prueba de su buena forma.

—Has sido una chica muy mala... —Insistió él, deteniendo su paso mientras ella se alejaba unos metros.

—¡Para ya! —Judy se encaró a él. —Todavía puedes reparar el daño que has hecho si te rindes y me...

—¿¡RENDIRME?! —Glenn soltó una sonora carcajada y, sin responderle, alzó la voz en dirección a la cabina. —¡Comandante, deshágase de esa maldita agarrapata ya!

—¡NO! —Judy viró en dirección a la cabina, pero Glenn la atrapó más rápido, reteniéndola mientras el avión giraba con movimientos bastante rápidos.

Nick aguantó lo que pudo con su improvisada correa, pero la aceleración del avión y el viento, unido a las turbulencias en las alas terminaron por cobrar las consecuencias.

El cinturón se rompió de repente, haciéndole perder cualquier modo de agarre y echándolo hacia atrás en una voltereta que, de milagro, no le hizo terminar en el reactor.

Si bien habría significado su final, sus reflejos lo salvaron por los pelos, consiguiendo agarrar la cola del jet con sus garras en el último y fortuito segundo.

Judy batalló con los brazos de Glenn, hasta zafarse, esquivando una nueva embestida y propinándole una buena patada en el estómago, acto que lo lanzó contra la puerta del avión. Es destino quiso entonces cobrar lo que había estado soportando durante tanto tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, llenando de aire el avión con la fuerza de un tornado y lanzando al conejo al exterior.

Glenn se precipitó hacia la cola del avión y Nick lo vio llegar con escaso margen de tiempo. En un acto reflejo, estiró uno de los brazos y atrapó el del conejo cuando éste pasó por su lado, salvándolo también de caer. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Nick tuvo que librar una batalla mental con su conciencia. Era Glenn... el tipo que le había destrozado la existencia, aquel a quien no le importaba destruir a quien fuera con tal de conseguir sus deseos, aquel que había estado a punto de matar a Finnick, aquel... que le había hecho abandonar a Judy... y su vida... estaba ahora en sus patas.

Habría podido soltarlo sin pensárselo. Habría podido deshacerse por fin de su peor enemigo... pero, por alguna razón no quiso. Judy no lo habría hecho... y él tampoco.

Nuestra valiente coneja se ayudó de los asientos para llegar hasta la puerta, sujetándose bien al agarradero metálico instalado a la izquierda e intentando observar a través del cristal mientras usaba el volante también para sujetarse. Cuando vio a los dos en la cola del avión, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

En estas que Pierra apareció finalmente por el pasillo, algo mareado pero consciente por fin. Cuando vio la puerta abierta y reparó en la ausencia del jefe, temió lo peor. Avanzando, con cuidado a contraviento, llegó hasta Judy.

—¡¿Dónde está Richfield?! —Gritó por encima del ruido.

Ella le señaló el cristal con la cabeza y él se inclinó hacia delante para mirar a través de la ventanilla.

Le bastaron pocos segundos para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Avisaré al comandante para que aterrice! —Se dio la vuelta con intención de retroceder, pero el mareo no ayudó a sus reflejos y terminó dándose otro golpe contra uno de los asientos por culpa de la ráfaga que continuaba inundando el compartimento.

Entonces una serie de turbulencias azotaron las alas del avión, provocando un tembleque en todo el avión que terminó en la peor de las situaciones.

Nick sintió el estirón en el brazo y el movimiento que los elevó a ambos, haciendo que sus garras resbalaran. Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, sus dedos no pudieron aferrarse más al metal y terminó por desprenderse; y Glenn con él.

Judy fue testigo del momento y de todos los que había compartido con ambos. Los vio pasar delante de sus ojos, como si la condenada a morir fuera ella. Zootrópolis, la heladería, las persecuciones, los aulladores nocturnos, los Burrows, la farsa del compromiso, la noria, el hospital, las rosas, la competición, el baile, las luces de Primavera, su último encuentro... el beso...

No... no podía permitir que todo eso se perdiera. Todavía tenía que confesarle cantarle las cuarenta a Nick; tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos; lo mucho que lo quería... y no iba a dejarlo escapar más.

Actuando contrareloj, atrapó dos de las mochilas que había colgadas en el extremo de la sala y se las colocó sin perder un segundo. Corrió hacia la puerta y saltó por encima de ella para evitar así la posibilidad de caer en el reactor, recreando una increíble pirueta en el aire y dejándose caer finalmente al vacío. Gracias al peso de las mochilas, la gravedad se hizo más intensa para ella, una sensación tan excitante como peligrosa.

Cuando estuvo completamente fuera del alcance del avión, miró rápidamente a su alrededor y localizó su objetivo a la izquierda.

Rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde, pegó los brazos al cuerpo y juntó las piernas para adoptar el aspecto de una bala conejil en dirección a Nick y Glenn. No sabía si la considerable altura desde la que estaban cayendo le daría el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar hasta ellos, pero luchó contra el viento con todas sus esperanzas.

En cuanto al dúo de paracaidistas sin mochila, se habían dejado ir de las patas y giraban en el aire como peonzas.

En un momento en que sus ojos quedaron hacia arriba, Nick reconoció la figura de Judy y, por un instante, se preguntó si no lo estaría soñando. Ella fue acortando las distancias con forzada calma. No podía distraerse y la altura estaba también mermando a marchas forzadas.

"¡Vamos... vamos!" Gritaba en su mente.

Nick abrió los brazos para contrarestar un poco la resistencia del viento y se las apañó para atrapar nuevamente a Glenn, quien interpretó el gesto como el de aquel que quiere mirar por última vez los ojos del enemigo antes de morir. Sin embargo, cuando reparó en Judy, que ya estaba casi encima de ellos, comprendió que aún les quedaba una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Por primera vez, decidió cooperar y se agarró a Nick cuando Judy logró atraparlos. Con urgente rapidez, ambos machos se agarraron a las mochilas y esperaron la señal de la policía para tirar de los cordones a la vez.

—¡Ahora!

Ambos paracaídas se abrieron en el azul del cielo, llenándose de la corriente aérea que les salvó la vida cuando apenas quedaban doscientos metros para llegar al suelo. Sin embargo, no se libraron de un árduo aterrizaje.

Segundos después, echados aún sobre la fría superficie del cemento, con el corazón a mil por hora y la incredulidad de haber sobrevivido en sus rostros, se limitaron a recuperar el aire, observando en silencio cómo el avión daba la vuelta y se preparaba para aterrizar en la pista.

Hicieron falta unos cuantos minutos más antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse, Y Judy fue la primera en incorporarse. Olvidándose de Glenn por un instante, inclinó el cuerpo en dirección a Nick y se topó con sus ojos verdes sin poder evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. El silencio se alargó hasta que fue capaz de susurrarle las dos palabras: —Zorro bobo...

Nick le sonrió.

—Conejita astuta.

Judy inspiró profundamente antes de lanzarse sobre él y comenzó a llorar, agradecida de tenerlo por fin al alcance y dejándose rodear tiernamente por sus brazos, ignorando los ojos que la observaban desde el otro lado.

Glenn se mantuvo sentado, siendo testigo del reencuentro sin mencionar palabra, sin mover un músculo, sin pestañear...

Cuando encontró la fuerza, se levantó lentamente, con rostro sombrío y se plantó frente a ellos sin mostrar expresión alguna, como aquel que ha perdido la capacidad de mostrar cualquier sentimiento.

Nick se aferró instintivamente a Judy y quedó a la espera mientras ella tomaba también consciencia de la presencia del conejo.

Glenn restó en silencio un instante y abrió la boca con una sola pregunta, dirigida sorprendentemente hacia al zorro.

—¿Por qué?

Nuestro querido pelirrojo comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería y sonrió al percibir al grupo que se acercaba a toda prisa, incluyendo parte del personal del hangar y... la sorpresa que el destino le tenía reservada.

Se dio cuenta, además, de que todo el odio que sentía hacia aquel conejo había quedado temporalmente a un lado; y no porque lo hubiera perdonado, pero... algo había cambiado. No era el ricachón... si no él mismo.

Quizás fuera la falta de fuerzas o el conjunto de emociones que había tenido... la idea de que habrían podido morir aunque estaban vivos... o puede que fuera simplemente el hecho de saber que, a pesar de todo cuanto había sucedido, Nick continuaba teniendo más que él. Había aprendido por fin la lección; aunque su vida fuera una porquería, aunque ya no pudiera regresar a la policía, aunque se viera obligado a sacrificarlo todo... había algo que Glenn jamás podría quitarle: el amor. No importaba cuál fuera: amigos, su familia postiza, Judy... Glenn jamás sabría lo que era sentirse querido porque, simplemente, no había aprendido a conservar el afecto de nadie. Esa era su lección, la que tenía que aprender... y también la razón por la que había decidido salvarle la vida, porque él había cometido ese mismo error mucho tiempo atrás. El conejo no era su enemigo... sino el reflejo de un niño que necesitaba aprender cómo amar... y esa iba a ser su prueba de fuego.

Dirigiendole una mirada serena y libre de rencor, Nick le respondió lo siguiente: —Porque todavía tienes una cuenta pendiente en esta vida. Y ya es hora de que la enfrentes.

—¿Glenn...?

La voz femenina que se oyó a su espalda logró erizarle el pelaje en la nuca. Glenn perdió por un momento el control de su propio cuerpo y se dio la vuelta con el aire atascado en los pulmones para encontrarse inevitablemente con las pupilas marrones de un rostro tan familiar que los habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

La boca se le secó de golpe y sintió temblar todo su cuerpo.

Charity estaba allí, de pie, sin moverse; y aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba una emoción embriagadora, el miedo al tan temido rechazo era más fuerte que las inmensurables ganas que tenía de abrazar a su hijo.

Los presentes a su alrededor les respetaron el momento, manteniéndose al margen mientras Stu y Karin se agachaban a abrazar a Judy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tras un largo silencio, la pobre mujer fue quien intentó romperlo, creyendo que ya había aguardando bastante la tortura. Tenía tanto que decirlo... tantas palabras de perdón...

—G-glenn... —se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre una segunda vez —me... me alegro tanto de verte... —apretó los labios, reteniendo la emoción. —Yo... siento mucho lo que...

—Tú... —Susurró él, de repente. —¿Quién... eres tú?

La pregunta hizo que a Charity se le agrandaran los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Acaso no la reconocía?

—Soy... tu madre... —Consiguió responder.

—Yo no tengo madre. —Glenn la miró finalmente de frente, encarándose a su figura como lo habría hecho con alguien a quien despreciara con toda su alma. —Está muerta.

Charity comprendió finalmente la razón de tan desdeñosas palabras. Glenn la reconocía perfectamente... pero no la aceptaba. No podía culparlo por ello; sabía que la odiaría por lo que había hecho... pero tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Había practicado mucho para ese momento, y aunque no pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido, no quería marcharse sin hacer uso de dicha oportunidad.

Con los puños pegados al pecho, cerró los ojos un segundo para inspirar aire y lo dejó ir antes de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos.

—Siento lo que hice. —Susurró, aguantando el llanto. —Tenía miedo... ni siquiera sabía lo que vendría después y... llevándote conmigo tal vez habría arruinado tu futuro...

—¿Futuro...? —Glenn sonrió con rabia, dejando escapar finalmente algo de lo que guardaba en el corazón. —¡¿Futuro?! ¡¿QUÉ futuro?! ¡¿El que tuve que batallar para poder sobrevivir?! ¡¿El que me convirtió en el tema principal de todas las burlas por una madre que se largó con la peor escoria?! ¡¿El que me hizo crecer solo cuando todos los demás presumían de tener una familia completa?! ¡¿El que consiguió que deseara suicidarme?! ¡¿CUÁL DE ELLOS?!

Charity se llevó las palmas a la boca, incapaz de retener las lágrimas un segundo más, y comenzó a sollozar, suplicándole perdón.

—Lo siento... lo siento, de verdad... nunca quise herirte, yo... no sabía cómo protegerte... para mí eras... lo más importante, eras mi vida y te quie...

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESA PALABRA! —Le gritó él, fuera de sí. —¡No tienes derecho! ¡No lo tienes!

—¡Por favor, escúchame...! —Le suplicó ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Los traidores deberían estar muertos! ¡TODOS! ¡Todos deberían...! —Sus ojos buscaron inevitablemente una salida a su alrededor y lo que encontraron fue una de las armas de seguridad que llevaba colgando uno de los controladores en el cinturón.

Sin pensarlo, atrapó la pistola sin pedir siquiera permiso y apuntó a Charity con ella, consiguiendo al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes se alejaran a cierta distancia, conscientes de que el jefe había perdido completamente los papeles.

—Glenn... —Ella levantó las patas, arrepentida de haber permitido que su hijo creciera con todo ese odio.

—¡CÁLLATE! —Él la apuntó a la cabeza. —Padre tenía razón... las hembras sois arpías. Sólo... sólo esperáis a que os demos todo sin devolvernos nada a cambio. Hacéis ver que nos necesitáis... —su voz se quebró —pero en cuanto tenéis la oportunidad nos dais la espalda. No os basta con rompernos el corazón... lo destrozáis hasta el final; hasta... hasta que ya no quedan más que migajas... —Agarró el arma con ambas patas. —Pero no vás a hacer eso conmigo... no lo permitiré... no...

Charity cerró los ojos con la visión de su rostro en mente, sabiendo que esa era, quizás, la última vez que lo veía. El odio reflejado en sus ojos era el castigo que merecía. Jamás habría tenido que abandonarlo; lo sabía... y aceptaría la sentencia. No quería seguir en un mundo donde su único motivo para vivir, el fruto de sus entrañas... no quería que estuviera en él.

Sin embargo, la bala no llegó a dispararse. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió, con sorpresa, que Gideon se había interpuesto entre ambos, un acto que le recordó inevitablemente a su padre.

—Basta... —le rogó éste a Glenn. —Por favor...

—Y tú... —Murmuró el conejo, sonriendo. —Tú también vas a pagar por todo lo que he pasado...

Judy, que ya estaba de pie desde hacía algunos minutos, corrió entonces a ocupar su lugar con ellos, y Nick se unió a la causa sin miedo alguno.

Glenn se encontró entonces con los cuatro mirándolo de frente... Los cuatro... aquellos que habían representado su mayor reto en esta vida... todos juntos excepto los dos reyes que faltaban en el tablero de juego... y entonces lo vio. Los cuatro rostros adoptaron la forma de su pasado. Gideon se parecía bastante al padre... completando pareja con Charity... y Judy y Nick se transformaron en el presente, en una historia que se repetía, y él... él se había convertido en su propio padre. Pistola en mano, amenazando a aquellos a los que habría querido tener de su lado...

Judy atrapó los hombros de Charity y lo miró con expresión serena.

—Glenn... no tienes que continuar con esto. —Musitó. —No vale la pena que desperdicies tu vida de este modo. Te mereces algo mejor... y no estás solo. Por favor... —atrapó la pata de Charity suavemente y ella la sujetó con firmeza, aceptando el apoyo que le ofrecía —deja que te ayudemos.

—Ya es tarde para eso... —logró responder él, sonriendo nuevamente, con las manos temblorosas mientras sujetaba con fuerza el gatillo.

—No lo es. —Insistió Gideon, abriendo los brazos. —Puede que hayas hecho cosas de las que te arrepientas... pero siempre hay tiempo para arreglarlo todo. Tan sólo tienes que quererlo...

—¡YO NO PEDÍ NACER EN MI MALDITA FAMÍLIA! —Contestó Glenn, apuntándolo ahora. —¡NO TENDRÍA QUE HABER PASADO POR TODO ESTO...!

—No; tienes razón. —Admitió Gideon. —Lo que pasaste fue injusto... pero yo también perdí parte de mi vida cuando mi padre se fue... y lo pagué con quien no debía. —Miró fugazmente a Judy antes de continuar. —Pero aprendí que hay otras formas de encararse a los problemas. Aprendí que no podía hacer las cosas yo solo y que tenía que dejar ir lo que no me dejaba avanzar. Cuando lo hice, descubrí que la culpa de mi miseria era sólo mía por querer aferrarme al pasado; por seguir esperando que todo volviera a ser como antes; por no aceptar el cambio... y también me di cuenta de que mi vida valía mucho más y que el futuro era mucho mejor de lo que creía. Y el tuyo también lo es. Lo sé. Los luchadores como tú siempre encuentran lo que desean... pero a veces necesitan que alguien les enseñe el camino correcto. Por eso... debes escuchar a tu alrededor. Mira lo que tienes, no lo que te falta.

Glenn apretó los dientes con el dedo presionando más sobre el gatillo.

—¿Y qué tengo...? Dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo y por qué no es suficiente?

—Tienes gente que se preocupa por ti. —Intervino Judy entonces. —Aunque no lo creas, todos nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte. Queremos que vuelvas a ser el que eras.

El conejo abrió la boca pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos buscaron los de cada uno de ellos, encontrando en sus miradas una serenidad que no había visto hasta entonces. Nadie, ni siquiera Charity tenía miedo... y eso lo hizo temblar. ¿Quién tenía miedo en realidad?

Judy reconoció la duda y decidió decir lo que había estado guardando en el pecho.

—Glenn... hay muchos tipos de amor. Y aunque no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos... debes saber que sí te quiero. Te quiero porque eres mi amigo, porque cuando cierro los ojos nos veo en el patio de la escuela, jugando con una sonrisa, compartiendo el almuerzo y riendo como si toda nuestra vida no fuera más que un patio de juegos. —Se permitió unos segundos de pausa y le sonrió con ternura a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. —Si esomi nuestra ayuda. Acepta la de todos. Sé quien realmente eres.

—Glenn... —Charity lo miró también con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. —No eres él. No lo eres... y te amo, hijo mío.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente esperando la decisión final. Glenn, todavía sujetando la pistola, batalló interiormente, sopesando todo cuanto había hecho, el daño que les había causado a todos y la inexplicable reacción que estaba recibiendo incluso de aquellos a los que había odiado a muerte. Y ella... la causa de su desgracia, el pilar perdido en su infancia, la guinda en su miseria...

La apuntó nuevamente con el arma y deseó apretar el gatillo. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas e imaginó la bala saliendo del cañón. Un mundo sin ella... un mundo donde tendría la satisfacción de haberle hecho pagar sus pecados, donde ya no existiría manera de reencontrar su rostro, donde ya no tendría excusas para sentirse solo y... donde su única oportunidad para reconciliarse con el pasado habría quedado destruida para siempre.

Con una mueca, Glenn cerró los ojos y dejó caer la pistola, permitiendo por fin que sus ojos soltaran el llanto y todo cuanto había estado consumiéndole el corazón desde pequeño; sus miedos, sus frustraciones, la pena, la soledad... Todo.

Y hecho un ovillo en el suelo, se dejó rodear por los brazos de Charity cuando esta se agachó para completarlo; para darle lo que no había tenido en muchos años: el amor de madre.


	45. Epílogo: El final de la aventura

**Suscribiros** a cualquiera de mis perfiles a continuación para cuando suba el **PDF** con la historia completa:

 **\- Twitter** (Nombre de usuaria: **EstherQG** )

 **\- Blogger o Blogspot** (Nombre de usuaria: **estherquesada [The White Star]** )

 **\- Deviantart** (Nombre de usuaria: **Raygirl13** )

 **\- Tumblr** (Nombre de usuaria: **estherquesada** )

 **\- Wattpad** (Nombre de usuaria: **EstherQuesada** )

 **\- Facebook** (Nombre de usuaria: **Esther Quesada** (dirección de usuaria: **estherthewhitestar** ) [Actualmente no acepto invitaciones de amistad, pero podéis seguir la página y mis post públicos]

* * *

-Suenan trompetas y el ambiente se llena de confeti.-

 **¡HURRA! ¡Hemos llegado!** ¡Por fin os presento el último capítulo de todos! Esta semana he tenido algunos asuntos a resolver que no vienen al caso y siento mucho el retraso, ¡pero ya lo tenéis aquí! Ha sido una aventura grandiosa, ya lo he dicho mil veces, pero este proyecto lo llevaré siempre muy dentro.

Gracias a todos los que habéis colaborado con favoritos, suscripciones, comentarios, ánimos y demás. De verdad; **¡GRACIAS por hacer de esta historia un éxito tan grande!** Espero de corazón que para vosotros también haya valido la pena y os animo a releer la historia corregida cuando la suba en PDF. Os mantendré informados.

Y si después del fanfic queréis seguir una de mis obras actuales, leed el cómic Hell and Heaven (Entre el Cielo y el Infierno); gratuitamente en Español en:

 **-Tapastic y** **Wattpad** (Lo siento, fanfictionnet no me deja usar links en las historias, pero si buscáis en Google lo deberíais encontrar fácilmente).

Y si no, están mis novelillas en **Amazon** , la **Colección Amores de Instituto, por Esther Quesada**. Forma parte de mis inicios, por lo que mi estilo ha cambiado un poco con "Un asunto conejudo", pero les tengo mucho cariño. Estoy reescribiendo " **Apruébame, por favor"** (disponible en Wattpad), y terminando la titulada " **Cámbiame"** , que publicaré una vez lista. También hay una llamada " **La Biblioteca de los Mundos"** (no tiene nada que ver con la colección; es un mundo aparte), que también quiero reescribir un día, pero si la leéis también podéis darme vuestra opinión. ;) De momento, me podéis encontrar mis histrias en **Amazon Kindle** si buscáis mi nombre, **Esther Quesada**

* * *

 **Banda sonora:**

 **Incio / Comida:**

-Reconciliation (Extremely loud and incredebly close) - Alexandre Desplat [hasta 2:34]

-Notting Hill (Notting Hill) - Trevor Jones [a partir de 1:58]

 **Judy y Nick:**

-Home to a welcome village (Leap Year) - Randy Edelman

-Exposed heart (27 dresses) - Randy Edelman

-A steep but beautiful climb (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

-Offering the Claddagh ring (Leap year) - Randy Edelman

 **Final (Puerta y todo lo que viene después):**

-Perks (The distinguished gentleman) - Randy Edelman [Hasta 0:47]

-Nomanisone Island/National Movers (Inside out) - Michael Giacchino

* * *

 **Epílogo: El final de la aventura.**

Todo cuanto iba a pasar antes de tan tremenda aventura quedó zanjado. Pierre, el secretario y el único con potestad suficiente en aquel momento como para devolver las cosas a su sitio, se encargó de organizar a todo el personal y se aseguró de que nadie se entrometiera en la escena.

Nick y compañía, aunque podrían haber sido arrestados por el allanamiento de una propiedad privada, fueron librados de culpa debido a las circunstancias, ya que Richfield no estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones y el secretario tenía moral a pesar de todo.

Sin embargo, la principal afectada, que era Judy, sorprendió a todos al declarar que no presentaría cargos contra Glenn… siempre y cuando se cumplieran ciertos requerimientos. Entre ellos, claro está, el regreso de Nick a su antiguo puesto de trabajo, limpio de expediente y de cualquier falsa difamación que hubiera contra él, incluyendo también la seguridad de todo el cuerpo de policía, donde entraba Bogo. Y, por supuesto, la completa anulación del contrato sobre las tierras de la família Hopps.

A pesar de que fuera Richfield quien debería deshacer todo ese embrollo, el secretario le dio su palabra de que así sería y, por fin, les permitió marchar como si allá no hubiera pasado nada.

Dejando todo atrás, de camino a los Burrows, el viejo Stu no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre la poca vergüenza que tenían respecto a la situación cuando habían estado a punto de morir inocentes, argumentando también que sí deberían haber denunciado a Glenn; mas Judy no se dejó llevar por la rabia como su padre.

En el viaje, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, mantuvo la mirada en el hangar hasta que desapareció de la vista, sabiendo que había hecho bien a pesar de todo. En aquel momento, y aunque pareciera increíble a ojos de su padre, tenía ganas de olvidar lo sucedido. Puede que no tuviera lógica. Otros sólo desearían vengarse… pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Glenn como para entender su forma de ser y, al verlo ceder, como un niño desamparado frente a la vida, había comprendido también que sus tretas se habían terminado. Al menos, en lo que a ellos se refería. No tenía sentido marear más la perdiz cuando la aparición de Charity lo había cambiado todo.

Sí, lo que había hecho era ilegal. Y sí, tanto Judy como los demás tenían infinitas razones para denunciarlo por todo el daño que les había causado… pero ahora todo eso parecía innecesario. El muchacho pasaría probablemente el resto de sus días arrepintiéndose por haber menospreciado tanto a su madre y dándose cuenta de todo cuanto había perdido por actuar sin corazón. En el fondo estaba solo porque la mayoría de hembras sólo lo buscaban por su dinero… al igual que cualquiera que se interesara por su amistad.

Miró de reojo hacia atrás, reconociendo una de las orejas de Nick a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta y sonrió pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. Glenn no era el único que debería encararse al cambio.

Suspiró y se acurrucó un poco en el asiento mientras su padre continuaba despotricando contra los Richfield, moderado por Karin, quien lo regañaba a menudo por todas las palabrotas que estaban saliendo de su boca y que no eran un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bonnie los recibió como unos héroes, besando a su esposo con ímpetu y abrazándolos a todos, dejando que los pequeños también se unieran a la fiesta, contentos de volver a ver a su hermana y compañía.

La madre insistió en reunirlos a todos en el comedor y los obligó a explicarles lo que había pasado mientras los críos se agrupaban frente al sofá, escuchando la historia como si estuvieran de acampada. Y así se fueron enterando de todo.

Karin tuvo la voz cantante al principio, ya que se le daba bien contar cuentos y hasta le daba un toque teatral que los niños adoraban. Cuando llegó a la parte en que la camioneta traspasó la verja, Stu sonrió con hombros encogidos en cuanto su mujer le dirigió una mirada incrédula. Y no era para menos con todo lo que habría podido pasar. Sin embargo, fue la parte en que Nick saltó al avión cuando todos se quedaron estupefactos.

No hace falta decir que nuestro zorro se ganó todavía más la admiración de los chavales, que enseguida lo asaltaron a preguntas sobre su heroico gesto.

Judy le dejó terminar el relato y, como única intervención, comentó la parte de su intrépido salto al vacío y el aterrizaje para añadir la guinda al pastel, permitiendo que Karin retomara de nuevo el hilo y finalizara toda la historia con el encuentro entre Glenn y su madre.

La ronda de aplausos y hurras que siguió se oyó hasta la otra punta del barrio y duró largos minutos hasta que Bonnie consiguió por fin calmar al grupo. Con la excusa de que los "héroes" necesitarían reponer fuerzas después de sus aventuras, los organizó a todos para que la ayudaran a preparar la mesa, terminar la comida y amansar a las fierecillas hasta que todos pudieran sentarse.

Y esta vez, la velada fue la mejor que los Hopps habían tenido en siglos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la "família", que ahora contaba con un par de pelirrojos, disfrutaron de una verdadera reunión en completa armonía entre comentarios, risas, brindis y demás.

No obstante, y aunque todo parecía encajar finalmente, Judy no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que le quedaba todavía por arreglar. Su padre había aceptado por fin a Nick y, si Pierre mantenía su palabra, toda esta aventura no acabaría siendo más que una increíble anécdota que explicar algún día a sus futuros hijos si los tuviera… mas ese era un eslabón al que sólo podría llegar cuando aclarara las cosas con Nick.

Se armó de paciencia, imaginando lo que podría decirle cuando tuvieran una oportunidad a solas, y se permitió el lujo de divertirse con los demás mientras esperaba que llegara el momento adecuado. Y llegó.

Cuando Stu, lleno a reventar, felicitó a su mujer y a Gideon por tan exquisita comida y postre, los críos se levantaron de un salto, dispuestos a atabalar a Nick con más preguntas, pero la madre puso orden antes de que eso ocurriera. Ahora que sabía todo, consciente de que su hija y su futuro yerno necesitarían aclarar ciertas cosas, pidió a Karin y a su marido que se encargaran de los críos mientras ella y Gideon se quedaban recogiendo la mesa.

—Vosotros descansad un poco. —Les sonrió con inocencia. —Lo necesitáis.

Judy agradeció a su madre el detalle y atrapó la pata de Nick desprevenidamente para conducirlo hacia la habitación que habían compartido hasta ahora. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dio la vuelta para mirar a un zorro con orejas gachas y rabo entre las piernas que justo se daba cuenta de que había caído en la trampa. No estaba quizás preparado para afrontar "la charla" que precisaban tener… pero ella se lo iba a poner muy fácil.

Con una sonrisa sincera, avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a retroceder.

Nick se quedó parado, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y los labios temblando. Las cosas habían ido tan deprisa desde su regreso a Bunny Burrow que ni siquiera se había planteado lo que pasaría después.

Sin embargo, como ella no lo soltaba, al final optó por corresponder a su abrazo y la rodeó con sus patas, inclinándose levemente para posar su cabeza en su pequeño hombro.

Se quedaron así algunos minutos, sincronizando la respiración, sintiendo el calor de sus propios cuerpos en un momento tan tierno como silencioso; y cuando lo creyó suficiente, Judy abrió su boquita.

—Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar. De verdad lo siento.

Él la estrechó más entre sus brazos y consiguió el valor para responderle.

—Sólo intentaba protegerte, pero… contra más me alejaba de ti, más difícil se me hacía vivir.

—Deberías habérmelo contado. —Susurró ella, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su camisa. —Cuando fui a verte y me rechazaste… me sentí traicionada. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera sabía… —levantó finalmente la vista y se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. —Me besaste. —Murmuró, con ojos brillantes. —Querías hacerme creer que no sentías nada por mí pero aquel beso… —negó con su cabecita —me transmitió todo lo contrario.

Nick bajó las orejas y desvió la mirada. Por alguna razón, sentía una tremenda vergüenza al encararse a esos ojos violeta.

Judy alzó la pata y le atrapó la mejilla para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Te amo… pero no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas. —Musitó. —Así que… voy a hacerte una pregunta… y quiero que me la respondas con sinceridad. —Alzó la otra pata para llevarla a su segunda mejilla y sonrió con cierto temblor en los labios. —Nick… ¿qué sientes tú por mi?

En sumo silencio, y aunque ya conocía la respuesta a la pregunta, el zorro dejó escapar el aire acumulado en los pulmones y se humedeció los labios. Atrapando las manos de Judy con las suyas, inspiró profundamente antes de responderle con otra pregunta.

—¿Si te dijera que… que quiero abrazarte y vivir el resto de mis días contigo… que cada minuto que paso lejos de ti me hace sentir como si estuviera muriendo… y que cuando pensé que iba a perderte fue como si me atravesaran con una bala en el corazón… me creerías?

—Nick…

—Te quiero, Judy. —Se sinceró, antes de dejarla continuar. —Y llevo mucho tiempo esperando el momento para decírtelo, pero… cuando Glenn me amenazó con publicar las fotos de Don Bruto, dejándome también sin trabajo y… lo que le hicieron a Finnick… sólo pude pensar en el tipo de futuro que tendrías conmigo. No podía ofrecerte una vida feliz y tampoco sabía si la situación mejoraría si partíamos al extranjero. No tenía nada y estaba… estaba muy desesperado. —Tragó saliva y apretó las patitas de ella con sus dedos pelirrojos. —Cuando te presentaste en mi apartamento entré en pánico. No sabía cómo pedirte que te marcharas. En el fondo me moría de ganas de… —hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos un instante antes de volver a mirarla. —En aquel momento, cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos por primera vez… me sentí… feliz. Muy asustado, sí… pero también muy feliz. Me atrapó tan desprevenido que no pude controlar mi cuerpo. —Unió las patas de Judy y se las llevó a los labios para depositar un tierno beso en ellas. —Cuando quise darme cuenta… ya te tenía entre mis brazos. —Sus ojos la buscaron por encima de su hocico y ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas. —Aquel beso… significó mucho más para mí de lo que puedes imaginar. Creía que sería mi última oportunidad… y me lancé. No sabes lo que me costó decirte adiós. Te oí alejarte a través de la puerta y pensé… que ese era mi castigo por no haber sabido protegerte. No quería mentirte. Lo siento.

Judy, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada y atenta, pestañeó al sentir que los ojos se le volvían acuosos y le obsequió con la mejor sonrisa que jamás le habría podido ofrecer. Bajó la mirada un instante, tímida de repente frente a él y se humedeció también los labios con una pequeña petición en mente.

Posando sus patitas en el pecho de Nick, tiró de su camisa para obligarlo en cierto modo a descender y, cuando lo tuvo a su altura, arrodillado frente a ella, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, casi rozando su nariz con la de él. Entonces, en un susurro apenas audible, dijo: —Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame que no querías que me fuera en ese momento.

Nick no tenía ninguna duda de lo que ella esperaba y, tras todo lo sucedido, ya no quería perder más oportunidades para enseñarle lo que albergaba en el corazón.

Atrapó el menudo rostro de Judy entre sus patas y, lentamente, con tal dulzura que se le hacía difícil hasta respirar, acarició los labios de Judy con lo suyos una vez, separándose escasos centímetros y volviéndolos a unir.

Ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos y él la cubrió completamente con los suyos en un abrazo que jamás olvidarían.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a separar, Nick levantó a Judy con suma delicadeza y la cargó en brazos para acostarla en la cama.

—Te amo. —Le susurró, volviéndola a besar.

—Yo también te…

De repente, un el crujido de la madera se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que se detuvieran, mirándose una vez con recelo.

—¿Has oído eso? —Cuchicheó él.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y, sonriendo, le besó fugazmente la punta de la nariz antes de escabullirse en dirección a la puerta sin hacer ruido. También sin previo aviso, giró el pomo y la abrió, topándose con un derrumbamiento de conejitos que gritaron del susto antes de darse cuenta de que los habían pillado con las patas en la masa… o mejor aún, con las orejas en la puerta. Stu levantó la cabeza desde el suelo con una sonrisa inocente mientras Bonnie le echaba la bronca desde fuera.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te he dicho que lo habrían oído!

—Papá, tendrás que perder unos quilos. —Comentó Karin, como si fuera inocente.

Judy sonrió cuando uno de los pequeños lanzó la pregunta.

—¿Pero al final Nick se queda en la família o no?

Nuestra policía le dirigió una mirada al zorro y éste le sonrió, asintiendo.

—Sí, me quedo.

Los niños estallaron en hurras y se levantaron para saltarle encima con abrazos y gritos de alegría mientras ella se los miraba con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

Y así, al día siguiente, de vuelta en la ciudad, nada más verlos atravesar la puerta de la comisaría, Clawhausser fue el primero en salir a abrazarlos con su particular entusiasmo, poniendo en peligro la rigidez de sus esqueletos.

Tanto Bogo como el resto del grupo los felicitaron por el regreso y por haber sobrevivido al conejudo asunto, ya que la mayoría estaban ya al corriente sobre lo que había pasado en realidad.

Un gustazo estar de vuelta, aunque… hubiera algunos cambios a tener en cuenta. Aprovechando los escasos minutos de descanso que les quedaba antes de comenzar a trabajar nuevamente, la pareja se dirigió al Snarlbucks más cercano para reponer energías antes de subir al coche.

—¡Hopps! —Pidió el encargado cuando tuvo sus bebidas punto. —¿Judy Hopps?

—Soy yo.

Nuestra conejita recogió los cafés y le entregó el suyo a Nick, antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Sin embargo, fue el zorro quien se fijó en cierto detalle.

—"¿Lo siento?"

—¿Eh?

—Es lo que pone en tu vaso.

Judy miró el dorso de su café. Efectivamente. Junto a las casillas del tipo de bebida, escrito en vertical, había el mensaje "Lo siento."

—Espera, también está escrito en el mío. —Nick le señaló las dos palabras en su vaso y ambos se miraron antes de echar un largo vistazo a la sala.

A esa hora había ya muchísimos clientes, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un rostro familiar, así que Judy se arriesgó y preguntó al dependiente.

—Disculpe, ¿por qué ha escrito "lo siento" en nuestras bebidas?

Este pareció no entender la pregunta al principio, ya que había estado sirviendo otros pedidos mientras tanto, hasta que lo recordó.

—¡Oh, sí! Un caballero me ha indicado esta mañana que escribiera un mensaje para dos policías que probablemente vendrían a buscar café. Me ha dado una descripción y he supuesto que eran ustedes. Esto… ¿he hecho mal?

Ella parpadeó hasta comprender lo ocurrido y le sonrió afablemente.

—No… no, no ha hecho mal. Gracias.

Una nueva mirada en dirección a Nick bastó para que ambos se entendieran.

Judy contempló las palabras en su vaso y no pudo evitar sentirse algo agradecida. Aunque pareciera absurdo, al fin y al cabo… ¿cuán diferentes serían ahora las cosas si no hubiera intervenido él?

Sonrió y dejó que las palabras resonaran en sus labios.

—Te perdono, Glenn.

* * *

—Gracias Gideon.

Karin atrapó el último pastelillo mientras Stu pagaba también el de sus hermanitos.

—Mañana tendré listos los arándanos. —Comentó este, aceptando el cambio con una sonrisa. —Si necesitaras más llámame y los prepararé en el mismo paquete.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Stu. Gracias. —Y los saludó con la pata mientras todos se iban en dirección al colegio. —Adiós.

—¡Hasta luego, Gideon! —La niña agitó su bracito libre en al aire hasta desaparecer de vista.

El zorro se limpió los restos de nata de coco que tenía en las manos y echó un vistazo a la tienda, felicitándose interiormente por el buen trabajo.

Aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Charity desde el incidente, en el fondo le habría gustado preguntarle por el viejo… y demostrarle que tanto su madre como él habían sido capaces de mantener a flote la pastelería, aún con todo lo que acarreaba.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ir a recoger un poco el obrador. Entonces, el timbre sonó de nuevo y se giró nuevamente para dar la bienbenida al nuevo cliente.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Glenn y Pierre, su expresión se convirtió en total sorpresa.

Sin decir nada, el conejo miró rápidamente la vitrina sin prestarle demasiada atención y se fijó en una deliciosa tarta sacher con frutos rojos. Con un gesto, se la señaló a Pierre y se alejó a un rincón, disimulando como si mirara la estructura de la tienda.

—Buenos días, señor Grey. —El secretario se dirigió al zorro con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dedicándole incluso una sonrisa cortés. —Nos llevaremos la tarta de chocolate y frutos rojos. ¿Puede envolvérnosla, por favor?

Gideon tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y, finalmente asintió.

—Oh, sí, sí.. P-por supuesto.

Recogió el dulce del mostrador y lo envolvió cuidadosamente antes de entregársela a Pierre.

—Gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Em… veinticuatro dólares. —Respondió éste, no muy convencido.

—Aquí tiene. Y por favor, quédese con el cambio. —El secretario le entregó bastante más del importe especificado y se despidió mientras Glenn regresaba a su lado en dirección a la puerta.

—¡G-gracias! —Gideon vio cómo éste se detenía ante su agradecimiento y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante fugaz antes de que ambos conejos se esfumaran tal y como habían venido.

Tras medio minuto, cuando su mente procesó lo ocurrido, Gideon sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Con el cambio de más no pagaba los daños causados a nadie, pero… el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a venir a buscar una tarta a su tienda… sabía el esfuerzo que le habría costado hacerlo y agradeció mentalmente a Charity su intervención, porque estaba seguro que, en parte, era cosa de ella también.

Sin dejar de sonreír, dejó escapar una carcajada de camino al obrador.

* * *

Finnick regresó por fin a casa tras el largo período de baja en el hospital. Y quien dice casa dice furgoneta. Seguía aparcada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, y aunque tenía algún bollo de más en el capó, estaba intacta.

Abrió las puertas traseras con cuidado de no lastimar el enyesado que todavía llevaba en una pierna y reparó entonces en un sobre que había sobre el sofá improvisado que había instalado a modo de cama cuando Nick se había hecho policía.

Con cautela, se sentó y miró por ambos lados el envoltorio, donde sólo había su nombre escrito con una letra bastante elegante.

Haciendo uso de su uña del pulgar, abrió uno de los extremos y se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que había dentro.

Un cheque con varios ceros se mostraba ante sus ojos de zorro, acompañado de una nota que decía simplemente… "Por las molestias ocasionadas."

Aunque incrédulo, Fennick también esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

— _Signor_ Don Bruto. —Kevin, uno de los osos polares, se acercó al escritorio con gran reverencia mientras sostenía un sobre entre las patas. —Ha llegado esta _lettera_ para usted.

—Ábrela por mí. —Respondió la pequeña musaraña, articulando un vaivén con su pequeña mano debido al tamaño del sobre.

—Sí, _signor_. —El guardaespaldas, muy obediente, cumplió la orden y le enseñó sumisamente el contenido en su interior.

Don Bruto reconoció enseguida las fotos de la boda de su queridísima hija y yerno junto a la nota que el oso le permitió leer.

"Mis más sinceras felicitaciones a la pareja. Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas. Todas".

Aunque el autor de aquellas palabras no era precisamente alguien a quien admirara, Don Bruto asintió con la cabeza, suavizando una leve curva en sus labios y aplaudiendo silenciosamente al héroe cuyas acciones habían conseguido un buen propósito.

— _Molto bene_ , Nicky… —musitó. — _Molto bene_.

* * *

Y Nick creyó oír esas mismas palabras en su paseo hacia al coche, aunque se tratara de una madre felicitando a su pequeño por haber aprendido a atarse los zapatos.

—¿Vienes? —Judy ya estaba introduciendo la llave en el automóvil cuando lo había visto rezagarse.

—Sí, sí.

El zorro se metió en el coche con ella y comenzaron a circular hasta que se detuvieron en un semáforo.

—Bueno, vuelta a la rutina…

—Como debe ser. —Afirmó ella. —Y llevas mucho trabajo atrasado desde que te fuiste, así que tendrás que ponerte las pilas.

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió.

—¿No piensas echarme una mano con el papeleo de Bogo? Al fin y al cabo, todo esto lo hice por ti. Además… —Se le acercó un poco mientras ella lo controlaba por el rabillo del ojo. —no abandonarías nunca a tu prometido, ¿verdad?

—¿Mi prometido? —Ella dejó escapar una carcajada. —Que yo sepa, mi "prometido" no me obsequiado todavía con un anillo…

—¿Te vale este? —Ante su naricilla, Nick la sorprendió con una brillante sortija con una piedrecita tallada. Algo que la tomó completamente desprevenida.

—¿Cuándo has…?

—No eres la única que sabe hacer cosas a escondidas, zanahorias. —Y ante su mirada sorprendida, añadió. —Admítelo, entre esto y lo que ha pasado, me quieres más que nunca.

Judy se recuperó del asombro inicial y le dedicó una sonrisa picarona.

—¿Ah sí? Déjame meditarlo un segundo. —Agarrándolo de la corbata, tiró hacia ella y lo besó con pasión antes de quitarle el anillo y ponérselo. —Sí. Definitivamente, te quiero más que nunca.

Con el semáforo finalmente en verde, se pusieron otra vez en marcha; y aquí comenzó su mejor aventura, la de una vida juntos; aunque esa… ya es otra historia.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **(¡No os olvidéis suscribiros a algunas de mis redes sociales para estar informados sobre el inminente PDF! ^o^ )**


End file.
